


Un regalo inesperado

by aoibird6



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Anudamiento y reclamación, Chris triste y sufriendo, Cora no acepta a Stiles al comienzo, Derek es un buen padre y un buen compañero, Derek protector y cariñoso, Derek puede convertirse en un lobo completo, Derek y Stiles son compañeros, Dinámica de manada, Drama, El bebé de Stiles se manifiesta en diferentes formas, El bebé será una Alfa muy poderosa, El plan de Peter no es un fracaso total, El sheriff acepta a Derek como uno más de la familia, F/M, Hurt/confort, Isaac regresa con Cora y Jackson, Jackson es un buen amigo con Stiles, Kate y Gerard regresan a causar problemas, La manada es protectora con Stiles, La manada se apega mucho a Stiles por su embarazo, M/M, Malia molesta con Derek, Mpreg, Pequeño tributo a Allison, Peter coqueteando con Argent, Peter y Chris son malos expresando sus verdaderos sentimientos, Romance, Scott es el Alfa, Stiles con un gran apetito, Stiles confortando a Derek y viceversa, Stiles débil a medida que avance el embarazo, Stiles embarazado y con cambios hormonales, Stiles es un buen padre y un buen compañero, Top/Derek, Una manada de hombres lobos llega a causar problemas a Beacon Hills, bottom/Stiles, especialmente Liam e Isaac, sexo explícito
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-01-19 04:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 36
Words: 144,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12403635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoibird6/pseuds/aoibird6
Summary: Con el regreso de Derek, Peter se da cuenta del evidente cambio en la relación entre su sobrino y Stiles. Cansado de que ambos no admitan sus verdaderos sentimientos, decide intervenir buscando la ayuda de Deaton y sus polvos mágicos pero al no encontrarlo elabora por su cuenta lo que él llama “una poción de amor” y se la da a la pareja no oficial, ocasionando inesperadas consecuencias.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Teen Wolf pertenecen a Jeff Davis. 
> 
> Notas fic: La historia se ambienta posterior a la cuarta temporada. Derek regresa solo a Beacon Hills. No existen las quimeras, ni los doctores, Peter nunca intentó asesinar a Scott, ni colaboró con Kate y Chris nunca se va con los calaveras. El fic contiene MPREG. 
> 
> Esta es la primera historia de esta pareja que escribo con MPREG, espero que la disfruten! :D

Peter niega despacio mientras observa a las únicas dos personas que quedan en el Loft después de que acabaron la reunión de manada que acordaron ese día. Desde que su sobrino regresó a Beacon Hills, para nadie ha pasado inadvertido (Ni siquiera para Scott, quien es más lento en notar esas cosas) que la relación de hostilidad-tolerancia que se ha forjado entre Derek y Stiles desde que se conocieron, ha cambiado mucho en esos tres meses que el moreno volvió con la manada, e incluso se podría decir que se llevan bien, no, es más que eso y Peter lo sabe, lo nota en cada mirada que intercambia el parcito, en el hecho que suelen sentarse juntos o quedarse de pie hombro con hombro cuando se reúnen en el Loft y lo más notorio son las pequeñas sonrisas que se dedican mientras charlan casualmente. 

¿Qué están esperando para declararse? Ya ha planteado la situación con el resto de los betas, sugiriendo que deben hacer algo al respecto porque la tensión sexual se puede cortar con tijeras y ya no va a aguantar un día más de esos intercambios visuales junto a roces casuales. Para su mayor frustración, nadie de la manada lo apoyó, todos estaban de acuerdo en que es algo que deben solucionar Derek y Stiles, así que lo mejor es no entrometerse pero claro que el mayor de los Hale no haría caso a esos consejos. 

Cuando se cumplió el cuarto mes sin que pareja no oficial admitiera sus sentimientos, Peter decidió que ya es hora de tomar el asunto en sus manos, así que esa misma noche se dirigió a la veterinaria de Deaton para recoger algunas cosas pero el lugar se encuentra cerrado y no hay señales del ex mensajero por ahí. En tan solo segundos, se cuela por la parte trasera hasta el cuarto donde el mayor guarda su gran colección de platas y polvos mágicos.

-Mmm, veamos, ¿Cuál será la indicada para descontrolar al lobo de Derek?- se preguntó a sí mismo mientras recorre el estante frente a él con la mirada- Necesito ayuda profesional- rápidamente se apresura en sacar su teléfono y marca un número, esperando tres tonos hasta que le responden.   
-Habla Argent- dice la voz grave del otro lado.   
-¿Cómo está mi cazador favorito? ¿Estás ocupado? Supongo no o no habrías respondido- comentó el lobo acercándose a inspeccionar los frascos de distintos tamaños y evitando aquellos que reconoce como acónito o sus variantes- Necesito tu gran sabiduría lobuna, estoy en la veterinaria de Deaton y necesito algunas platas o polvos en específico.   
-¿Qué haces ahí, Peter? Deaton se ausentará de la ciudad hasta la próxima semana, ¿Cómo entraste?- preguntó Chris con clara desconfianza en la voz, lo cual hizo reír al beta- Claro, tú nunca pides permiso, más te vale no destrozar algo.   
-Lo sé, lo sé, ¿Me ayudarás?- volvió a preguntar distraídamente.   
-¿Qué necesitas?- respondió el cazador con un tono de resignación- Estoy en medio de una patrulla, así que no tengo mucho tiempo, habla.   
-Uuuuyyy, siempre tan mandón- se burló con diversión al escuchar los gruñidos del otro lado de la línea- De acuerdo, ya que no puedes traer tu lindo traserito hasta aquí, necesito alguna planta, raíz, flor, polvo o lo que sea que pueda descontrolar a un lobo pero no en el sentido de “Me comí a la abuelita y ahora voy por caperucita” sino algo como “Por fin me follaré al chico que me gusta”.  
-¿Es para ti?-soltó Argent sin ocultar su sorpresa con lo que escucha.   
-Claro que no, si quero algo o a alguien simplemente lo tomo, es para el idiota de Derek, apuesto que incluso tú te has dado cuenta que le tiene ganas a Stiles y viceversa, son tan evidentes, dan vergüenza ajena- explicó rodando los ojos antes de bufar por lo bajo- Como sea, ambos me tienen cansado con su jueguito de provocaciones y luego nada, así que haré mi buena acción del año con ellos, les daré el empujoncito final que necesitan, soy genial ¿verdad? 

El lobo tomó uno de los frascos y lo dejó sobre la camilla metálica para abrirlo con la mano libre antes de acercarlo a su nariz, esbozando una sonrisa al notar que acaba de dar con aquel polvo raro que el veterinario le dio en una ocasión a Stiles para ocultar su aroma cuando se encargaron de un lobo sin manada que llegó a causar problemas hace dos meses. Eso sería suficiente para cubrir el aroma de la “poción de amor” que prepararía y podría realizar su siguiente movimiento sin levantar sospechas. 

-Lo que piensas hacer está mal en muchos niveles, Peter pero da igual lo que diga, lo harás de todas formas- señaló el cazador haciendo una breve pausa- Solo conozco tres plantas que podrían tener el efecto que quieres, te enviaré unas fotografías.  
-Gracias, eres un encanto, cariño- canturreó esbozando una sonrisa cuando escuchó un nuevo gruñido, Argent es tan fácil de provocar que le resulta muy divertido meterse con él- Una cosa más, ¿A qué hora terminas de rondar por el bosque?   
-¿Para qué quieres saber eso?- preguntó Chris con clara desconfianza en su tono.   
-Porque podrías dejar tu ventana abierta y—  
-Adiós, Peter.

El beta soltó una carcajada con la reacción que obtuvo y esperó pacientemente hasta que el cazador le envió las fotografías que prometió junto a los nombres. Ninguna de ellas le pareció familiar, así que tardó en encontrar dos de ellas pero la tercera no está por ningún lado y sospecha seriamente que Deaton la tenga en forma de polvo, lo cual complica sus planes. 

-¿Ahora qué? Si voy a hacer esto tiene que ser del modo correcto- nuevamente llamó a Chris para pedirle una descripción más detallada de la última planta y un olor para guiarse- Genial, es mi salvador, señor Argent, no te olvides de dejar tu—  
-Adiós, Peter- volvió a despedirse con molestia y cortó.   
-Jajajaja, nunca me aburriré de meterme con él.

Cuando identificó cuatro frascos que coinciden con el olor que le describió el cazador, se apresuró en acercarse a la ventana para permitir que la luna que se alza en el cielo formando un círculo casi perfecto, las ilumine, debido a que la correcta tendría que brillar pero no contó con que dos lo hicieran. 

-Mmm, ¿Cuál será? ¿Polvo rojo o azul? Mmm, tal vez deba asegurarme con ambas- sentenció para sí mismo encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

Con los cinco frascos diferentes en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, se marchó silenciosamente por la parte de atrás del lugar y emprendió el regreso a su departamento, en donde preparó un infusión con las cuatro plantas (dos de ellas en polvo) que dejó reposar el resto de la madrugada y mañana durante el entrenamiento, se encargaría de dársela a su sobrino y también un poco a Stiles, es mejor asegurarse. 

+++ +++ +++

Mientras los demás betas terminan con el entrenamiento impuesto por Derek, porque aún cuando Scott es el Alfa, todos saben que no hay alguien más indicado para mejorar sus habilidades lobunas que el ex Alfa Hale. Peter se dirige hasta el camaro, inclinándose en los asientos traseros a tomar la bolsa con los refrescos que compraron en el camino pero después de asegurarse que nadie está mirando, saca con cuidado un frasco de su chaqueta que descansa en el asiento del copiloto y reparte el contenido en dos botellas de jugo que apartará para la futura parejita. Cuando todo resulte como lo planeó, esos dos tendrán que darle las gracias de rodillas por ayudarlos a dar el siguiente paso. 

-Ya es suficiente por hoy, cachorros, vamos a tomar algo- canturreó el mayor con una sonrisa de fingida inocencia y repartió los refrescos entre la manada de manera casual.  
-Que delicia- dijo el hijo del sheriff dándole un largo trago a su botella antes de mirar al moreno a su lado- ¿Qué sucede, Sourwolf? ¿No te gusta la naranja?- preguntó arqueando una ceja con curiosidad.   
-No es eso, es que me pareció oler algo extraño- respondió entrecerrando los ojos antes de mirar a su familiar. 

Por unos segundos, el lobo pensó que habían descubierto su plan e iba a entrar en pánico pero antes de que pudiera delatarse por los latidos más rápidos de su corazón o su olor, el adolescente hiperactivo intervino, quitándole el refresco a Derek para darle un largo sorbo y esbozó una sonrisa, dándole codazos cómplices en un costado del abdomen al beta. 

-No seas exquisito, Sourwolf, no tiene algo raro pero si no la quieres, me la tomo yo- canturreó con diversión en la voz y el moreno se la quitó con una sonrisa.   
-Ni lo sueñes, ya tienes la tuya- señaló antes de beber su refresco.   
-Eres un egoísta, Sourwolf- se quejó el castaño haciendo un infantil puchero.   
-¿Qué les parece si tenemos una tarde de pizza en el Loft?- propuso Peter, quien por nada del mundo se perdería de ver en primera fila los efectos de su “poción de amor”.   
-Genial, totalmente de acuerdo- lo apoyó Stiles alzando una mano.   
-Nosotros también nos apuntamos- dijo Scott tomando la mano de Kira e intercambiaron sonrisas.   
-Y nosotras- se unió Lydia señalando a Malia a su lado.   
-Yo también, me muero de hambre- los apoyó Liam.   
-Supongo que mi opinión no importa- se quejó Derek con un gruñido y cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho.   
-Mmm, no, ni un poquito- se burló el hiperactivo adolescente dándole un empujoncito cómplice al lobo completo, quien sonrió un poco. 

Peter no puede estar más feliz por cómo está resultando su plan y cuando ese parcito por fin se dé cuenta que se quieren (después de follar como conejos esa tarde-noche) se lo restregará en la cara al resto de la manada que se atrevió a dudar de él, incluido al cazador, quien lo llamó esa mañana para intentar persuadirlo. 

Con lo que no cuenta el beta, es que los adolescentes se tomaron el Loft e hicieron una pequeña fiesta muy ruidosa y de alguna manera consiguieron alcohol. De reojo buscó a su sobrino, quien sorpresivamente no se está quejando por el desastre que quedará en su hogar, ya que está muy ocupado hablando con Stiles junto al ventanal y la distancia entre ambos parece acortarse a cada minuto. 

En algún momento el beta deja de prestar atención a la parejita cuando Liam lo reta a un concurso de quien bebe más y los otros betas junto al Alfa se acercan a animarlos. Hace mucho tiempo que no se divierte tanto, así que en cuanto derrota al impulsivo lobo, desafía a los demás, ganando reto tras reto hasta que es el turno de Malia, con quien bebe una botella completa de whisky, sintiendo una ligera sensación de embriaguez. 

-Vaya, creo que esta noche me emborracharé, hace mucho que no lo hago- canturreó el mayor de los Hale muy animado.   
-Es mi turno de nuevo- protestó Scott haciendo un puchero para sentarse junto al beta.   
-Dame un momento cachorro, tengo que ir al baño. 

Peter se levantó para ir hasta las escaleras de caracol, deteniéndose a mitad de camino cuando se dio cuenta que no hay señales de su sobrino ni el hiperactivo adolescente por el primer piso, así que subió con curiosidad y después de ir al baño, se dirigió hasta la habitación que él ocupaba cuando solía vivir antes de mudarse a un departamento.

-Oh, debí golpear primero- dijo mirando con interés la escena frente a él. El moreno sostiene por los muslos al humano, empotrándolo contra la pared junto a la ventana y ambos se besan lascivamente, ignorándolo por completo- Wow, les daré su espacio, no se preocupen por los demás- canturreó al mismo tiempo que saca su teléfono para tomar varias fotografías- Esto es oro-susurró para sí mismo e iba a marcharse de ahí pero se le ocurrió otra idea, así que se acercó a la pareja no oficial, grabando un vídeo de unos diez segundos antes de asentir- Genial, esto será un buen material para un futuro chantaje, diviértanse chicos. 

El beta regresó al primer piso, encontrándose junto a la escalera con Lydia, quien lo escrudiñó con la mirada unos segundos antes de asentir despacio y luego le propuso a los demás que continuaran con su fiesta en la casa, ya que ese día su madre llegaría más tarde y podrían divertirse en la piscina. Peter comprendió perfectamente su jugada, por lo cual esperó que los demás salieran para enseñarle una de las fotografías. 

-¿Todavía sigues pensando que estoy equivocada, listilla? Uní al parcito en solo unas horas, soy un genio- se autoalagó antes de guardar el celular en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.   
-No tienes idea en lo que estás metiéndote, si fueras un poquito más observador, te darías cuenta por qué ninguno de los dos ha dado el siguiente paso y cuando se enteren de lo que has hecho, sea lo que sea que hiciste, estarás en muchos problemas, lo cual será divertido- afirmó la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa de diversión.   
-Mmm, lo único que pasará es que ambos estarán muy agradecidos conmigo por unirlos y tú, mi querida Lydia, tendrás que reconocer lo genial que soy y admitir que te equivocaste.   
-Cuando todo esto te explote en la cara, tendrás que suplicar de rodillas por mi ayuda, Peter, estás advertido. 

El lobo prefirió ignorar esas últimas palabras y alcanzaron a los demás en la entrada del edificio. No hay forma posible en que su plan tenga el más mínimo fallo y todos tendrán que reconocer su increíble astucia e inteligencia, incluido Argent. Subiendo a los asientos traseros del auto de la pelirroja, le envió un mensaje al cazador, adjuntando el breve vídeo junto a un texto de dos líneas “Todo funcionó muy bien, puedes disculparte cuando quieras por tu desconfianza, cariño”. Oh sí, no hay forma en que un plan elaborado por él resulte mal y los hechos pasados no son prueba suficiente de lo contrario. 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Regresar a Beacon Hills, fue una decisión que el moreno tomó después de mucho meditar y que le valió una gran discusión con Braeden pero ya no podía estar más tiempo lejos de su verdadero hogar, aún con todo lo malo que sucedió ahí, sabe que es el lugar donde debe estar, así que desistió de seguir ayudando a la mercenaria a encontrar a la loba del Desierto, tomó sus cosas y condujo por días su confiable camaro hasta llegar a la ciudad. 

Desde el primer momento en que se reunió con los demás afuera de los restos de su antiguo hogar, fue recibido con un entusiasmo que no esperaba, ¿Realmente lo habían extrañado? Él debe admitir que si lo hizo, a pesar de ser una manada de adolescentes con problemas de autoestima (como lo describió su tío) siente mucho más afecto por ellos del que está dispuesto a admitir. 

Tal como esperaba, las cosas han cambiado en los casi cinco meses de su ausencia, la manada McCall se ha consolidado bastante, incluso su tío encontró como encajar ahí y ya no percibe hostilidad alguna hacia él por parte de los demás. Lo segundo que notó, es el crecimiento de Scott como Alfa, ya no es el mismo chico ingenuo, distraído y con problemas de confianza en sí mismo que conoció en medio del bosque hace tantos años, por fin se está convirtiendo en un verdadero líder, alguien leal, confiable, fuerte y que es capaz de cuidar a los suyos. El tercer cambio que notó y quizás el más importante para él, es que Stiles (quien sigue siendo el mismo adolescente hiperactivo de siempre) ha terminado su relación con Malia, aunque sus sentidos le dicen que su prima continua enamorado del humano, ¿Entonces por qué dejaron de estar juntos? Honestamente, le da mucha curiosidad la respuesta.

Con su regreso, el Loft volvió a convertirse en el punto de reunión para la manada, además del lugar en donde pueden pasar el rato cuando están aburridos, esto último no le agrada del todo a Derek, ya que todavía no se acostumbra a la compañía continua de alguien cuando ha estado tanto tiempo solo pero tal parece que eso no le importa a Stiles, quien es la persona que viene más seguido, autoinvitándose a comer, ver una película o simplemente a quejarse por algo del instituto, de la manada o un regaño que recibió de su padre. 

A medida que transcurren las semanas, su antigua relación de hostilidad-tolerancia con el humano muta en algo diferente y realmente le agrada el tiempo que pasan juntos, no sabe cómo explicarlo pero en cada reunión o entrenamiento, siempre terminan juntos, hombro con hombro, como si una fuerza de gravedad selectiva los une solo a ellos y no le disgusta en lo más mínimo que invada por completo su espacio personal. 

El lobo completo todavía recuerda el momento exacto en que todo cambió entre ellos, fue una tarde cuando se reunieron con los cazadores de Argent para acordar como dividirán las áreas que patrullaron para encontrar a un lobo descontrolado que está causando problemas. Stiles comenzó a quejarse porque no quiere volver a ser excluido de la acción y gracias a la intervención de Malia, que se comprometió a cuidarlo, Scott aceptó que fuera. Derek debe admitir que esa situación lo molestó un poco, ya que sabe perfectamente las verdaderas intenciones de la chica coyote para querer un tiempo a solas con el castaño. Para su mala suerte, tendrá que hacer equipo con uno de los cazadores, probablemente no habría problema si hubiera sido con Argent pero no fue así y el hombre dejó muy claro su disgusto al tener que ir con él, así que lo confrontó y terminaron sacando viejos conflictos a relucir pero con lo que no contó, es que Stiles salió en su defensa, argumentando perfectamente su punto sobre como los cazadores han causado más problemas que los hombres lobos y finalmente zanjó el tema declarando que sería él su compañero de patrulla. Fueron dos horas las que estuvieron dando vueltas por el bosque a mitad de la noche, en donde el humano estuvo descargando su enfado en forma de verborrea contra el idiota cazador y Derek solo se limitó a escucharlo con una pequeña sonrisa. Siempre ha sido del tipo que resuelve sus propios problemas sin pedir ayuda y quien protege a los demás pero en esa ocasión, pensó que se siente bien ser él a quien protejan. 

Cuando se cumple el tercer mes desde su regreso, comienza a ser muy consciente de la presencia de Stiles cada vez que están en el mismo espacio pero ya no es de una forma amistosa como antes, sino algo más que no logra entender del todo, o más bien, no quiere entender porque implicaría afrontar todos esos sentimientos raros en su interior y sabe perfectamente (Gracias a sus sentidos lobunos) que las mismas cosas le ocurren al castaño pero llegaron a un acuerdo silencioso de no hablar sobre ello. 

Derek pensó (ingenuamente) que el no hablar de algo, sería suficiente para no volverlo real y sirvió durante unas tres semanas hasta que una tarde, Malia se presentó en el Loft y por su expresión, es evidente el tema que tocarán. 

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó quedándose de pie junto al ventanal y cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho.   
-Sabes muy bien por qué estoy aquí, ¿Estás enamorado de Stiles?- el moreno apretó la mandíbula por lo directa que está siendo su familiar.   
-Somos amigos- respondió con seriedad y no está mintiendo, porque no han aclarado lo que sucede entre ellos.   
-No, los amigos no quieren follar entre ellos, tú deseas a Stiles, no como amigo- afirmó dándose un golpecito en la nariz y el lobo gruñó.   
-Stiles es mi amigo, solo eso, lo que sea que siga pasando entre ustedes, no es asunto mío.   
-Así es, no debería ser asunto tuyo pero tú eres una parte importante de lo que está pasando y no finjas que no lo sabes, Stiles está enamorado de ti, eso es evidente- lo increpó la chica coyote acercándose a él con seriedad- Te lo vuelvo a preguntar, ¿Estás enamorado de Stiles? 

El moreno no quiere continuar con esa conversación, no está listo para admitir algo que ni siquiera él sabe con precisión y como si sus plegarias fueron escuchadas por una fuerza superior, Peter hace una aparición sorpresa en el Loft, intercalando la mirada entre ambos antes de ladear un poco la cabeza en señal de confusión. 

-¿Interrumpo algo?- preguntó el recién llegado- ¿Tendremos una reunión familiar?- bromeó con la intención de alivianar un poco el ambiente pero no lo consiguió.  
-Nada, Malia ya se va- respondió el menor de los Hale con la mandíbula apretada.  
-Eres un cobarde, alguien como tú no lo merece- afirmó la chica coyote con molestia antes de marcharse del Loft, cerrando la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria.   
-¿Qué tanto escuchaste?- interrogó el moreno observado fijamente a su tío, quien esbozó una sonrisa de diversión que le dio a entender que fue todo- No quiero hablar, no es asunto tuyo, así que no te metas.   
-Bueno, no hables pero puedes escuchar- señaló el mayor yendo hasta la barra que delimita el espacio de la cocina, separándola del resto del gran cuarto y tomó una de las cervezas que hay en una bolsa- Malia tiene razón, ¿Cuándo admitirás que estás enamorado de Stiles? El cachorro es tan evidente, es imposible que no te hayas dado cuenta, no puedes ser tan idiota ¿verdad?   
-Cierra la boca, Peter y lárgate- ordenó antes de tomar la chaqueta de cuero que descansa en el respaldo del sillón para luego salir del Loft. En ese momento necesita pensar muchas cosas. 

+++ +++ +++

Las cosas han estado tensas con Malia desde su conversación hace un par de semanas pero aún no tiene claro sus sentimientos por el hiperactivo adolescente, además de que no ha arreglado las cosas con Braeden, así que optó por permitir que todo siga su curso.  
Esa tarde, se reunieron a las afueras de los restos quemados de la mansión Hale para entrenar y como siempre, la extraña fuerza de gravedad selectiva no tardó en juntarlos durante las tres horas que estuvieron ahí. Cuando Peter repartió los refrescos, durante unos segundos detectó un aroma extraño al abrir la botella pero lo olvidó por completo cuando el humano intervino, así que simplemente la tomó. 

Como se está haciendo habitual desde que regresó a la ciudad, la manada acordó una fiesta en su Loft sin tomar en cuenta su opinión, aunque tampoco es como si le molestara, especialmente cuando Stiles lo acapara cerca del ventanal para platicar sobre una película que pronto se estrenará y que podrían ir a ver juntos. En algún momento, Derek comienza a percibir un atractivo aroma que no tarda en reconocer que proviene del humano, ¿Por qué huele tan bien? A medida que avanzan los minutos, la distancia se va acortando entre ellos y siente unas enormes ganas de aumentar el contacto entre ambos, lo cual parece reciproco cuando el menor se arrima más a su cuerpo mientras coloca una mano casual en su cintura. 

-Tengo un poco de calor- comentó el adolescente abriendo los botones de su camisa- Necesito refrescarme un poco ¿Vienes?- preguntó casi susurrando sobre sus labios.   
-Sí, claro- respondió intentando reprimir el fuerte deseo de empotrarlo contra la pared y probar esa parlanchina boca antes de hacerle el amor apasionadamente. 

En cuanto llegaron al segundo piso, fue arrastrado a la primera habitación que encontraron, la cual coincidió con el antiguo dormitorio de Peter y no perdió el tiempo en levantar al menor por los muslos para empujarlo contra la pared junto a la ventana, iniciando un beso que se hizo cada vez más demandante.

Jamás ha tenido intenciones de hacer algo respecto a todas las cosas que provoca ese hiperactivo chico en él pero ahora no puede contenerse, su lobo se está retorciendo con ansias de devorar a Stiles por completo y no puede, ni quiere detenerlo. Rápidamente el calor de sus cuerpos aumenta y por unos segundos, está seguro que escucha la voz de Peter, sin embargo, lo ignora cuando la lengua contraria se introduce en su boca, volviendo más lascivo el beso y no tarda en corresponder de la misma manera. 

Definitivamente algo no está bien, ¿Será posible que su descontrol sea producto de la luna llena? Sí, no hay otra opción posible, por alguna extraña razón, su lado animal está demasiado inquieto al percibir el fuerte y atractivo aroma del humano. Sin contenerse, adopta su forma de beta al mismo tiempo que tumba al suelo al castaño, inclinándose a repartir mordiscos en el cuello contrario y se apresura en desnudarlo. 

-Dereeeekkkk- lo llama en un gemido grave.   
-Voy a follarte, Stiles, voy a comerte- afirmó el moreno recorriendo con la vista el cuerpo desnudo bajo él y se acomodó entre sus piernas.   
-Mmm, hazlo, Derek, follame- suplicó jadeando cuando las manos del lobo acariciaron sus muslos- Dereeekk.

El moreno hizo brillar sus ojos azules antes de volver a capturar los labios contrarios en un lujurioso beso mientras presiona su dura erección bajo el pantalón contra el trasero desnudo del chico. Le da igual si toda la manada está escuchando desde abajo, lo único que le importa en ese momento es saciar sus enormes deseos de follar a Stiles.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles no dudó en lamer los dedos del lobo cuando éste los acercó a su boca mientras continua marcando cada centímetro de piel a su alcance. Al cabo de unos segundos, esos dígitos bajan hasta trazar círculos en su entrada y uno de ellos se cuela lentamente, haciéndolo jadear por la extraña sensación. 

-Aaaaahhhh, Dereeeekkkk- gime rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.   
-Concéntrate en esto- ordena al mismo tiempo que comienza a masturbarlo- Mmm, hueles muy bien- afirma hundiendo la nariz en el cuello del menor.   
-Aaaahhhhh, Ssssiiiii, Dereeeekkkk, Maaaassss, Dereeeekkkk. 

Cuando se une un segundo dedo a la intromisión, la incomodidad es más grande pero el moreno parece saber perfectamente como distraerlo e inicia un beso con mucha lengua que consigue su cometido. El castaño apenas se da cuenta del siguiente dedo deslizándose en su interior, ya que la mano que lo masturba y la boca que le roba el aliento están haciendo maravillas. 

-¡Dereeeeeekkkk!- grita cuando el mayor toca un punto increíblemente placentero en su interior y arquea la espalda- Aaaaaahhhh, hazlo de nuevo, Mmm, por favor-suplica con la mirada vidriosa y escucha los gruñidos satisfactorios del lobo, quien está olfateándole el cuello con insistencia. 

Una y otra vez, el moreno golpea su próstata con los dedos, haciendo lloriquear al adolescente y cuando éste siente que está a punto de llegar al orgasmo, toda la estimulación se detiene abruptamente y no puede evitar bufar molesto pero al querer increpar al mayor, una mano lo toma por la mandíbula con firmeza. 

-¿Quieres que te folle? Es tu turno de prepararme, Stiles, chúpamela ahora- ordenó haciendo brillar sus ojos azules.   
-Sí, Derek. 

El adolescente rápidamente intercambia lugares y se acomoda entre las piernas contrarias, observando con fascinación la erección dura del moreno para luego tomarla en su mano, acariciándolo despacio antes de inclinarse a darle un tímido lametón y cuando escuchó un gruñido de aprobación como respuesta, se atrevió a abarcar más en su boca hasta que lo tragó casi por completo para iniciar un movimiento de mete-saca. 

-Aaaaaahhhh, buen chico, Mmm, sigue Stileeessss, Sigueeee. 

El castaño siempre imaginó que el moreno está bien dotado pero ha superado todas sus expectativas y no tiene idea como algo tan grande cabrá en su trasero, aunque tampoco es como si supiera mucho de la mecánica en el sexo homosexual, nunca le ha llamado la atención más allá que un par de insinuaciones con Danny. Una mano enredándose en su cabello lo hace gemir entre ahogado y lo fuerzan a aumentar el ritmo de la felación. Jamás pensó que podría excitarse haciendo algo así pero ahora no quiere detenerse, especialmente por los gemidos y gruñidos que suelta el lobo. 

-Aaaaahhhhh, lo estás haciendo muy bien, Stiles, Aaaahhhh, Mmm, la chupas muy bien. 

Al cabo de unos breves minutos, es apartado de la erección del mayor y vuelven a tumbarlo en el suelo con rapidez. Apenas siente la punta de la dura erección del moreno presionando contra su dilatada entrada, no puede evitar tensarse, ya que todo eso es nuevo para él pero el beta sabe perfectamente que hacer y le da un apasionado beso que le ayuda a relajarse al mismo tiempo que comienzan a penetrarlo. 

-Dereeeeekkkk- gime apartándose de la boca ajena y entierra los dedos en los hombros del mayor- Aaaahhhh… Dioooss… La tienes muy graaanndeee… Mmm…  
-Solo te molestará al principio y luego te encantará, no querrás que te la saque- prometió esbozando una sonrisa de arrogancia- Te deseo tanto, Stiles.   
-Yo también, Mmm… follameeee, follameee, Dereeekkk. 

El lobo no se hizo de rogar y lo embistió con suavidad los primeros segundos, sin embargo, no tardó en aumentar el ritmo junto con la profundidad, haciendo gemir con fuerza al adolescente, quien apenas superó la incomodidad inicial, no tardó en suplicar por más y eso fue lo que recibió. 

-Dereeeeekkkkk… Siiiiiii, Siiiiii, no te detengaaasss, Aaaaahhhh, Dereeeeekkk- logró decir entre lloriqueos excitados- ¡Dereeeeeekkkk!- grita arqueando la espalda cuando una de las acometidas da directo contra su próstata y deja caer sus brazos sobre la cabeza- Aaaahhhhh, Ssssiiiiiii, Sssssiiiiiii, Dereeeeekkkk, otraaa veeezzzz, Dereeeeekkkk.

El castaño apenas es capaz de soportar todo el placer que le está dando su amigo y si continua así, hará gala de ser adolescente al correrse tan pronto. Tal parece que el mayor se da cuenta de lo que pasa y con total intencionalidad, vuelve a golpear su próstata sin darle tregua. Stiles no es capaz de pronunciar una palabra coherente y todo lo que sale de su boca son lloriqueos de placer. 

-Stileeeessss, Stileeesss, Stileeeessss, estás tan apretado, Mmm, tan caliente- gruñe el moreno al oído contrario. 

El menor no quiere acabar tan rápido pero no es capaz de manejar el enorme placer que le está dando el hombre lobo y se corre manchando ambos abdómenes, siendo seguido a los pocos segundos por el moreno, quien gruñe excitado mientras lo llena con su esencia. Durante un tiempo, los únicos sonidos en el cuarto son sus agitadas respiraciones mientras intercambian besos ocasionales y caricias.

-Derek, Mmm, eso fue increíble- dijo el menor pasando una mano por el cabello del lobo, quien sigue transformado y observándolo con intensidad-¿Derek? 

El moreno lo tomó por los muslos para levantarlo y lo empotró contra la pared antes de enseñarle sus colmillos. El castaño no puede contener un gemido cuando siente como la erección del beta vuelve a colocarse dura en su interior e impone un ritmo rápido, golpeando su próstata sin darle tregua. 

-¡Aaaaaahhhh! Dereeeekkkk, Dereeeeekkkk, Aaaaaahhhhh, Ssssiiiii, Maaaasss, Maaaaassss, Dereeeekkkk- suplicó enterrando sus dedos en los hombros contrarios. 

En ese momento, Hale desprende un aura animal y esos ojos que brillan azules le dejan muy claro que no se detendrá hasta devorarlo por competo. Stiles no cree posible que pueda volver a correrse en tan pocos minutos pero su cuerpo le está demostrando otra cosa y su hombría se alza dura entre sus piernas, frotándose incesantemente contra el abdomen del salvaje lobo que lo está enloqueciendo de placer y se entrega por completo a él. 

No es hasta la tercera vez que el moreno busca llegar al orgasmo en su interior, enterrándose en él con ímpetu mientras lo mantiene sobre su regazo y con las piernas en mariposa, que el castaño siente una presión extraña en su entrada hasta que un bulto en la base de la erección del beta comienza a deslizarse en su interior creciendo cada vez más. 

-¡Dereeeekkkk! Aaaaaaaahhhhh… ¿Qué es— no pudo terminar la pregunta cuando el mayor gruñó en señal de advertencia, absolutamente perdido en su parte animal- Dereeeekkkk, ¡Aaaaaahhhhh!- gritó corriéndose entre ambos abdómenes cuando aquel bulto extraño entró por completo en él.   
-¡Stileeeeessss!- rugió el moreno acabando por tercera vez esa noche y le rasguñó la espalda nuevamente antes de afirmar la frente en el hombro contrario, jadeando agitado. 

Por varios minutos permanecieron abrazados hasta que el hijo del sheriff intentó cambiar de posición pero desistió de la idea cuando aquel bulto en su interior tiró dolorosamente de él y optó por quedarse quieto. El lobo alzó la cabeza para mirarlo, haciendo desaparecer sus rasgos lobunos y le dio un suave beso, muy diferente a los apasionados que han compartido. 

-Stiles… lo siento, no sé qué me pasó… creo que la luna llena me está afectando- se disculpó el moreno manteniéndolo abrazado por la cintura.   
-Derek… me gustas mucho- confesó el menor con las mejillas sonrojadas. 

Desde que su relación con el beta se volvió más estrecha, es cada vez más consciente de sus sentimientos por él, porque desde un comienzo lo encontró atractivo pero ahora sabe que está enamorado y realmente desea estar con él, sin embargo, no puede hacerlo hasta aclarar las cosas con Malia, porque también sabe que aún cuando fue ella quien terminó su relación, no ha dejado de quererlo. 

-Estos meses en que nos hemos conocido mejor, que nos hemos vuelto amigos… me ha dado cuenta de lo mucho que me gustas, Derek, me encanta pasar tiempo juntos, nuestras pláticas, discutir, tus gruñidos, tus movimientos de ceja, todo me gusta y cada día encuentro una razón diferente para volver a enamorarme de ti- afirmó el humano perfilando la nariz del beta con la suya.   
-Yo…   
-Lo sé, tienes asuntos que resolver con Braeden y yo con Malia, por eso no podemos estar juntos, por eso fingimos que nada ocurre entre nosotros cuando todo lo que deseamos es perdernos entre las sabanas por horas y horas- señaló el humano dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa antes de suspirar mientras afirma el mentón en el hombro del mayor- ¿Qué pasará ahora?   
-Estaremos unidos un tiempo, hasta que mi nudo baje- respondió el lobo acariciando con suavidad la espalda del castaño.   
-No me refería a eso pero gracias por la aclaración, Sourwolf- canturreó observando fijamente los bonitos ojos del beta para luego darle un cariñoso beso que fue correspondido de la misma manera y se acomodó entre los brazos contrarios-Tengo sueño, supongo que no te molestará si me quedo esta noche contigo.   
-No, no me molesta- dijo el moreno olfateando un costado de su cabeza.  
-Tendremos que hacer algo con el olor, creo que aún tengo de ese polvo que me dio Deaton para ocultar mi aroma. 

El castaño sabe que en ese momento han llegado a un acuerdo silencioso de no volver a hablar sobre lo que ocurrió esa noche de luna llena. No es algo que le gusta pero lo entiende, ambos tienen cosas que arreglar y decisiones importantes que tomar si quieren darle una oportunidad a lo que ha surgido entre ellos. 

+++ +++ +++

Stiles alcanzó a arrodillarse frente al excusado para vomitar un poco antes de sentarse en el suelo con un suspiro. Los últimos cuatro días ha estado despertando de la misma forma, al comienzo creyó que era porque comió algo en mal estado pero la situación ya se ha prolongado bastante para ser solo eso, además que los vómitos son acompañados por náuseas y algunos mareos. 

-¿Estás bien, hijo?- preguntó el sheriff ayudándole a levantarse y el menor se enjuagó la boca con un poco de agua.   
-Sí, papá… ya estoy bien- respondió volteándose al mayor con un suspiro.   
-Arréglate, te llevaré al hospital- ordenó dirigiéndose hacia la puerta- Y no quiero excusas, ya llevas muchos días así.   
-Tienes que ir al trabajo- señaló el castaño con la esperanza de evitar ir.  
-Parrish puede cubrirme, tú eres más importante, Stiles, así que date prisa, te quiero en cinco minutos abajo. 

El castaño no tuvo más opción que obedecer, así que después de cambiarse el pijama, se lavó los dientes y se ordenó un poco el cabello con las manos antes de bajar a reunirse con su padre. En cuanto llegaron al hospital, Melissa los recibió preocupada de que ocurriera algo serio y el menor le explicó la situación, restándole importancia. 

-Noah tiene razón, si llevas tantos días así, no es algo que debas tomar a la ligera, Stiles- lo regañó la madre de su mejor amigo- Ven, el doctor te revisará ahora. 

El adolescente se dejó llevar hasta uno de los cuartos y se sentó sobre la camilla mientras espera al médico. Se supone que esa mañana se juntaría con Derek a desayunar pero no va llegar a la hora que acordaron, así que aprovecha de enviarle un mensaje de texto y tan solo unos segundos después, el lobo lo llama. 

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó sin siquiera saludarlo, lo cual hizo sonreír al menor por la preocupación que percibe en su voz.   
-Sí, Derek, mi papá está exagerando, estoy seguro que no es algo serio, tal vez tengo una infección estomacal o algo así- respondió moviendo las piernas mientras observa hacia la puerta.   
-De acuerdo, iré a buscarte.   
-No, no te preocupes, mi papá ya avisó que llegará más tarde a la estación, así que puede ir a dejarme al Loft y quiero algo muy rico, Sourwolf- canturreó al mismo tiempo que un hombre de delantal blanco entra al cuarto y lo reconoce como el doctor que lo atiende las pocas veces que llega ahí- Nos vemos pronto, no te preocupes. 

El adolescente siguió todas las indicaciones del mayor y tal como supuso, su malestar no parece algo serio pero por precaución le toman unas muestras de sangre y le recetan unos medicamentos para las náuseas. Durante el trayecto hacia el Loft, su padre no deja de hacer hincapié en el gran tiempo que pasa junto a Hale menor.

-Es mi amigo, papá, no lo digas con ese tono raro- pidió intentando controlar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.   
-Scott es tu mejor amigo y casi no sales con él- acusó el sheriff entrecerrando los ojos y se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo.   
-Eso es diferente, además Scotty pasa casi todo su tiempo con Kira, yo no voy a ser mal tercio entre ambos- se defendió cruzándose de brazos mientras mira por la ventana avergonzado- Y no voy a continuar hablando del tema, Derek solo es mi amigo, nada más.  
-Claro- respondió el mayor volviendo a conducir antes de sonreír un poco- Solo amigos.

Cuando llegó a su destino, el moreno lo recibe asediándolo a preguntas sobre cómo está y que dijo el doctor. El castaño le aseguró que todo está bien y que dentro de cuatro días estarán listos los resultados de las muestras de sangre que le tomaron, así que por el momento tiene que tomar las pastillas que le recetaron.

-¿Qué haces?- soltó entre risitas el adolescente cuando el lobo se inclinó a olfatearle el cuello con insistencia, haciéndole cosquillas con su barbita.  
-Todavía tienes un olor extraño- señaló apartándose sin dejar de escudriñarlo con la mirada.   
-Tranquilo, Sourwolf, estoy bien, no te preocupes, ¿Preparaste el desayuno? Me muero de hambre. 

Ambos mantuvieron una animada plática mientras comen juntos, hombro con hombro y con ningún centímetro de espacio entre sus cuerpos, lo cual demuestra lo cómodo que están en la compañía contraria. Al medio día se les une Peter para almorzar y luego los tres se dirigen a los restos de la mansión Hale al entrenamiento diario. Tal como los días anteriores, el castaño se queda sentado observando a los demás luchar. 

-¿Seguro que estás bien?- pregunta la pelirroja sentándose a su lado en el tronco.   
-Sí, perfecto, todos están exagerando, Lydia, no te preocupes, ya sabes como soy, trago todo lo que encuentro sin fijarme en las fechas de vencimiento, ya se me pasará- respondió restándole importancia al asunto.   
-Eso espero, entonces, ¿Cómo van las cosas entre Derek y tú? 

El hiperactivo adolescente se colocó tenso al escuchar esas palabras, especialmente al notar el brillo en los ojos de la Banshee que le dan a entender que es muy probable que esté al tanto de lo que ha pasado entre ellos. Cuando va a responder, se percata que Malia está mirando en su dirección, sin molestarse en disimular que está atenta a su conversación. 

-Bien, somos buenos amigos, ya casi no discutimos, Lydia…- respondió colocándose nervioso al notar que el moreno voltea hacia ellos también- Sourwolf se ha vuelto un osito de peluche- bromeó observando al aludido y le guiñó un ojo, recibiendo una pequeña sonrisa.  
-Que bien, tengo planeado hacer una fiesta en mi casa el próximo viernes, mamá está de acuerdo y por supuesto que están todos invitados, así que ven con tu osito de peluche, Stiles- afirmó colocándose de pie mientras juguetea con un mechón de su cabello- Es mi turno de pelear, continuaremos esta conversación después. 

El castaño suspiró aliviado y decidió que apenas termine el entrenamiento, va a marcharse a su casa con cualquier excusa para evitar afrontar a la pelirroja de nuevo. 

+++ +++ +++

-¿Por qué estás tan serio, cachorro?- preguntó el beta con curiosidad.   
-Tengo un mal presentimiento, Peter, Melissa sonaba extrañaba por teléfono, estoy seguro que los exámenes de sangre no están bien…- respondió estacionando el jeep afuera del hospital y suspiró bajito- No me atreví a decirle a mi papá, tampoco a los demás… te lo estoy contando porque ya estás aquí…   
-Oh, entiendo, tal vez solo es idea tuya, cachorro, como sea, vamos a entrar y sabremos qué pasa, te aseguro que solo es paranoia tuya y todo está bien. 

El castaño asintió a esas palabras, deseando que realmente fuera así y todo estuviera en su cabeza. Apenas se encontraron con la enfermera tras el mostrador, el adolescente confirmó su intuición y la siguió en silencio hasta una de las habitaciones desocupadas. 

-¿Qué sucede, Melissa?- preguntó cambiando el peso de cuerpo de un pie a otro con ansiedad.   
-Siéntate- pidió la mujer señalando la camilla y el menor obedeció, colocándose muy tenso al reconocer ese tono de voz, ya que no son buenas noticias.   
-Por favor, dime de una vez que sucede, ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Es grave? ¿Me voy a morir?- soltó pensando lo peor en ese momento.   
-No, Stiles, claro que no- lo calmó la madre de su mejor amigo y fue a su lado, sentándose al mismo tiempo que le pasa un brazo por los hombros- No estás mal, al menos esto no se considera algo malo pero… es extraño, me aseguré de corroborar los resultados, tres veces y no hay error, Stiles, no estás enfermo, ni tienes una infección estomacal.   
-Eso es genial, te lo dije cachorro, todo está bien- canturreó el lobo sentándose al otro lado del humano, quien sigue tenso- ¿Entonces qué le pasa?   
-Bueno, Stiles, felicitaciones, te has unido a la larga lista de cosas extrañas que suceden en Beacon Hills, estás embarazado.


	3. Chapter 3

-¿Qué sucede, Peter? ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?- preguntó el cazador arqueando una ceja con curiosidad.   
-Estoy en problemas, Chris, tenemos muy serios problemas- respondió entrando sin ser invitado. 

El beta todavía no puede creerlo. Cerca de las seis, acompañó al hiperactivo adolescente a ver a Melissa, ya que los resultados de sus exámenes están listos y tal parece que encontraron algo. Durante el trayecto, intenta calmar a su amigo, asegurándole que todo estará bien pero no puede estar más equivocado. 

Embarazado. Esa es la palabra que está a punto de darle un boleto directo de regreso a la tumba. ¿Cómo demonios es posible que un hombre esté embarazado? Jamás ha escuchado o leído de un caso similar, así que solo hay una opción posible y es que su “poción de amor” tuvo una consecuencia inesperada. 

Después de que recibieron la sorprendente noticia por parte de la enfermera, Stiles le suplicó que mantenga todo en secreto, ya que primero debe procesar la información antes de pensar en que hará. Fue por eso que Peter lo llevó hasta su departamento y se encargó de excusarse con Derek cuando éste llamó al humano para cenar juntos. Los dos estuvieron en silencio por más de una hora hasta que el castaño lo rompió llevándose las manos al cabello mientras comienza con una verborrea sobre los embarazos adolescentes y sus complicaciones. Hale no tiene idea de que hacer para calmarlo, no cuando está casi seguro que su intervención a favor de la pareja, es la causante de todo esto. 

Cerca de la media noche, el beta acompañó a Stiles de regreso a su casa, pidiéndole que intente descansar y que mañana vendrá a buscarlo para hablar sobre el tema con más calma. Apenas se asegura que entra, se apresura en llegar a la casa de Argent, es la única persona que puede ayudarlo en ese momento, además de que comparte algo de culpa en todo ese asunto. 

-¿Qué hiciste ahora? ¿Y por qué me incluyes en tu problema?- preguntó el cazador llevándolo a la sala de estar.   
-Porque tú me ayudaste, así que no puedes abandonarme ahora- respondió observando la botella de whisky que hay en un mueble y la toma con una sonrisa antes de darle un largo trago.   
-Hey, calma- lo detiene Chris quitándole la botella con curiosidad- Siéntate y dime que pasa. 

El beta obedeció pasándose una mano por el rostro antes de afirmar la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón, manteniendo la vista en el techo. Ni siquiera ahora puede creer que todo sea real, es cierto que ha detectado un aroma extraño en el humano, no desagradable, sino de cierta forma lo atrae y no es el único que está pasando por eso, los demás lobos de la manada también, lo cual ahora entiende cuando se trata del embarazo de uno de los betas. 

-Peter, dime que ocurre- pidió el cazador sentándose a su lado con preocupación- ¿Qué hiciste?   
-Nada… tenías razón, Chris… tú, todos tenían razón, no debí entrometerme pero te juro que realmente quería ayudar- aseguró el lobo muy afligido.   
-¿Esto es por la noche que entraste a la veterinaria para conseguir esas plantas?- preguntó observando fijamente al moreno, quien se incorporó asintiendo- Ayer estuve hablando con el sheriff y me contó que Stiles no ha estado bien, ¿Es por lo que le diste?   
-Sí… algo así… yo… no tengo idea de qué pasó, Chris, se supone que esa cosa descontrolaría al lobo de Derek y funcionó pero... esa noche que fui a la veterinaria, ¿Recuerdas la planta que no encontraba y te llamé? Resulta que encontré dos frascos que coincidían con la descripción, así que usé los dos… no tengo idea que coloqué en sus botellas, Chris… y ahora… no vas a creer esto.   
-Dilo de una vez- ordenó el cazador impaciente con todo el asunto.   
-Está embarazado, Chris… Stiles está embarazado. 

Hale no se sorprendió al no obtener una reacción por parte de Argent. Él también pasó por esa fase hace unas horas, así que aprovechó su desconcierto para ir por la botella de whisky y tomar unos sorbos de ella. Ahora sí que lo asesinarán, Derek va a matarlo cuando se entere de todo el asunto. 

-Oh Dios… ¿Estás… están seguros?- preguntó el mayor sin salir de su asombro.   
-Cien por ciento confirmado, Chris… Melissa lo corroboró antes de contárnoslo…- respondió el beta sentándose y le tendió la botella- Adelante, la situación lo amerita.   
-Es imposible, genéticamente imposible, Peter… es un hombre, es imposible que después de estar con Derek quede embarazado, no hay forma… ¿Qué demonios tomaste esa noche? Tenemos que ir con Deaton de inmediato, él es único que puede explicarnos lo que está pasando, vamos. 

El trayecto hasta la veterinaria es en completo silencio y apenas se encuentran con Deaton en la recepción, el lobo se encarga de colocarlo al tanto de la situación, además de confesar su irrupción no autorizada para robar algunas plantas mágicas. Para su suerte, la última de las preocupaciones del ex mensajero de su antigua manada, son sus andadas nocturnas y los llevó hasta el cuarto trasero. 

-Muéstrame que fue exactamente lo que tomaste- señaló el druida haciendo un gesto de cabeza hacia la repisa.

Uno por uno, el beta saca los cinco frascos que tomó hace un poco más de dos semanas para dejarlos sobre la camilla metálica y no le gustó en lo más mínimo la expresión del veterinario, ya que es evidente que uno de ellos no debería estar ahí. No necesita de palabras para saber que la condición actual del castaño, es exclusivamente su responsabilidad. 

-Es tal como piensas, Peter, tu “poción de amor” es más bien una ”poción de fertilidad”, esto es algo muy raro que me costó mucho conseguir- dijo agitando el frasco más pequeño de todos y uno de los cuales el lobo agregó sin estar seguro de qué es- Son hojas secas y molidas del Nemeton, cuando solía ser un frondoso árbol, si te hace sentir un poco mejor, no es del todo tu culpa, por los efectos que tuvo, puedo deducir que Stiles y Derek son compañeros, el Nemeton no solo es una fuente que atrae lo sobrenatural, también vuelve lo improbable en probable, el Nemeton juzgó que Stiles es apto para dar a luz al siguiente descendiente de la familia Hale, así que se combinó con el resto de las plantas, las cuales no solo sirven para descontrolar a un lobo sexualmente, generalmente se usan para facilitar el anudamiento y el embarazo, si Stiles lo está ahora, es porque Derek lo anudó cuando estuvieron juntos.   
-Los nudos solo aparecen… cuando el lobo quiere reclamar a una pareja y asegurar la fecundación- completó Argent intercambiando una mirada atónita con el beta. 

Peter le suplicó al veterinario que no cuente algo de sobre el asunto, ya que primero tiene que confesarle la verdad a Stiles, porque ni de broma irá con Derek sabiendo que éste lo matará sin preguntar. Cuando regresan a casa de Argent, vuelve a apoderarse de la botella de whisky para beber más de la mitad de un solo trago y se sienta desganado. 

-¿Qué harás? Tienes que decírselos- aconsejó el cazador yendo a su lado con seriedad- Es mejor que lo hagas cuanto antes.  
-No, no puedo… dame unas horas ¿De acuerdo? Tengo que pensar muy bien en cómo haré esto, ¿Puedo quedarme aquí está noche? Te prometo que no intentaré algo de nuevo- pidió observando fijamente a Chris, quien lo meditó unos segundos antes de asentir con cierta resignación- Genial, eres un encanto. 

Las supuestas horas, se convirtieron en días y no fue hasta el tercero que el cazador lo presionó para que tome una decisión pronto o lo hará él. 

+++ +++ +++

El beta se tensó cuando escuchó el ruido del timbre y fue a abrir, recibiendo al hiperactivo adolescente con un saludo de mano nervioso mientras intercambia una mirada con Argent, quien aceptó acompañarlo en ese momento. 

-¿Qué sucede? Tu mensaje sonaba urgente- dijo el menor sentándose junto al cazador con curiosidad- Oh, espera, ¿Al fin lo harán oficial y quieren saber mi opinión primero?- preguntó muy entusiasmado al confirmar sus sospechas.   
-¿Hacer oficial qué?- soltó Chris arqueando una ceja con curiosidad.   
-Que están juntos, son muy evidentes, al menos Peter, no sabes disimular- canturreó esbozando una sonrisa- Felicitaciones.   
-No, no, no, te equivocas, estás muy equivocado, entre nosotros no hay algo, nunca- se apresuró en negar Argent con un ligero rubor cubriendo sus mejillas.   
-No tienes que negarlo, cariño, el cachorro es muy listo, no lo engañarás- bromeó el lobo guiñándole un ojo con coquetería.  
-Ya basta, Peter, estamos aquí por otra cosa. 

Claro que la razón de citar al adolescente ahí no es para burlarse del cazador, sino un tema mucho más serio. No tiene idea de cómo comenzar, ¿De qué forma puede confesar su responsabilidad con Stiles? ¿Cómo le dirá que es su culpa que esté embarazado? Nadie más en la manada sabe que tendrán un nuevo integrante dentro de nueve meses, el castaño ni siquiera se ha atrevido a contárselo a su padre por la sencilla razón que no tiene una explicación para lo que está ocurriendo. 

-¿Qué sucede, chicos? Parece algo serio- dijo el castaño colocándose nervioso de nuevo- Díganlo de una vez, por favor.   
-Bueno… hay algo que tengo que contarte, Stiles… solo prométeme que me escucharás y no me odiarás por esto, te juro que mis intenciones eran buenas- aseguró el lobo colocando una mano en la rodilla del menor, quien asintió- Verás… yo… yo sé cómo es que has quedado embarazado.   
-Espera, espera… ¿Chris ya lo sabe?- preguntó bajando la cabeza muy avergonzado.   
-Sí, cachorro pero no te preocupes, mantendrá el secreto…él lo sabe… lo sabe porque fue parte de mi plan original… yo cometí un error y pasó esto- explicó frotándose la nuca con nerviosismo.   
-¿Qué plan?  
-Me he dado cuenta de que forma que Derek y tú se miran, como están constantemente uno junto al otro, sus roces casuales, es evidente que ambos se gustan… así que pensé en darles un empujoncito y por eso entré a la veterinaria de Deaton por la noche para conseguir algunas cosas de su despensa mágica…- señaló escudriñando con la mirada al menor, quien gracias a su inquieta cabeza ya parece entender a dónde quiere llegar- Deaton no estaba… así que llamé a Chris para que me ayudara con algunas plantas que pudiera usar… usar para descontrolar al lobo de Derek y así que por fin follen antes de confesar que se gustan… mezclé las cosas que tomé y se las di en unos refrescos después del entrenamiento…   
-Peter… ¿Qué nos diste?- preguntó el adolescente colocándose muy tenso.   
-Mmm… te juro que solo quería ayudar, Stiles, de verdad… se suponía que las plantas solo los llevarían a la cama… pero… había una de la que no estaba seguro… así que tomé las dos que se parecían a la descripción que me dio Chris… y era… eran hojas molidas del Nemeton… cuando solía ser un árbol completo y no un tronco… Deaton nos explicó que… eso potenció los efectos de las otras plantas… las cuales suelen descontrolar a los lobos sexualmente para facilitar el anudamiento y… que puedan embarazar a sus parejas…así que tal parece que el Nemeton decidió que tú eres el indicado para dar a luz al siguiente descendiente de la familia Hale. 

El humano intercaló la mirada entre ambos mayores y Chris volvió a explicarle la situación tal cual se los dijo el ex mensajero de los Hale. El lobo comenzó a preocuparse cuando pasaron varios minutos en que el castaño no pronuncia palabra alguna, así que vuelve a disculparse y dejar en claro que su intención jamás fue que pasara algo como eso. 

-¿Stiles?- lo llamó Argent con suavidad y colocó una mano en el hombro del chico- Escucha, Peter no debió entrometerse entre ustedes y no lo estoy justificando pero él solo quería ayudar.  
-Lo sé…- susurró el menor manteniendo la vista en el suelo- Sé que no quería hacer esto… no sé qué voy a hacer… Derek y yo no estamos bien en este momento… después de lo que pasó en luna llena… no hemos vuelto a tocar el tema… él no ha terminado su relación con Braeden- confesó sorprendiendo a ambos mayores con la inesperada revelación- Ellos tuvieron una discusión antes de que Derek decidiera regresar y se están tomando un tiempo… además… yo también tengo cosas que resolver con Malia… ella fue quien terminó todo pero sigue enamorada de mí y no quiero lastimarla… por eso hemos mantenido esta relación de amistad entre nosotros… sé muy bien que me gusta Derek y sé que yo también le gusto…   
-Lo siento, Stiles, de verdad lo siento…debí hacer caso a los demás…perdóname…  
-Está bien… ya no tiene caso buscar un culpable por esto… o sea… tú nos diste esa cosa pero no hubiera funcionado si Derek y yo no somos compañeros… ni tampoco si el Nemeton no hubiera decidido que somos aptos para ser padres… ¿Cómo le diré esto a Derek? ¿Cómo se lo diré a mi padre? Apenas tengo diecisiete… es una suerte que termino el instituto en seis meses, así que supongo que no será un inconveniente que esté así pero… ¿Qué voy a hacer?   
No sé cómo ser padre… no sé cambiar pañales, hacer una mamadera… ni siquiera sé cómo lo tomará Derek… no tengo idea de qué es lo que él quiere… 

Cuando el lobo se dio cuenta que el adolescente está a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico, le cubrió la boca con una mano para luego pedirle que respire. Puede llegar a entender cómo se siente su amigo con toda la situación, él se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando se enteró (gracias a la banshee pelirroja) que Malia es su hija, aunque en su caso, se saltó todo el arduo proceso de criarla y por eso no lo ve como algo tan dramático. No, no es un buen ejemplo para comparar. 

-Escucha, Stiles, sé por lo que estás pasando, bueno, una gran parte- comenzó a hablar el cazador colocando una mano en el hombro del menor, quien volteó hacia él- Yo también soy… fui padre, sé perfectamente lo que se siente recibir esa inesperada noticia, yo tampoco sabía qué hacer, por la vida que llevo, no quería que ella siguiera mis pasos, no quería que estuviera en peligro por lo que hago, tampoco sabía si sería un buen padre, entiendo tus dudas y miedos, sé que es más difícil para ti porque eres tú quien lleva ese bebé en tu vientre, por eso, es bueno que cuentes con tu familia en este momento, con el apoyo de la manada y de Derek- aconsejó observando comprensivamente al castaño, quien asintió cabizbajo- Va a ser difícil, Stiles, todos se llevarán una gran sorpresa pero ninguno te dejará, nunca.  
-Gracias, Chris, tienes razón… se lo contaré a los demás… primero hablaré con la manada… si se lo digo a mi papá primero, es capaz de lastimar a Derek por esto… y también a ti, Peter, no quiero eso.  
-¿Cuándo hablaremos con la manada?- preguntó el beta colocando una mano en la rodilla del adolescente, quien suspiró bajito.   
-Todos se han dado cuenta que estoy raro… ayer estuve a punto de contárselo a Derek… es mejor que lo haga pronto… se los diré en el entrenamiento de mañana- respondió pasándose una mano por el cabello antes de voltear al lobo- No creo que sea buena idea que sepan que tuviste algo que ver en esto, Peter… Derek no va a reaccionar bien cuando lo sepa, tampoco los demás y no quiero que tengas problemas.   
-No puedes cubrirme en esto, cachorro, realmente agradezco tu preocupación pero no puedo esconderme para siempre, tarde o temprano se darán cuenta.   
-Vas a estar en serios problemas-señaló Argent haciendo una breve pausa y le dedicó una sonrisa- Por fin estás haciendo correcto, Peter.   
-Gracias, cariño, ¿Ahora dejarás abierta tu ventana por la noches?- preguntó guiñándole un ojo con complicidad y el menor se rio.   
-No lo arruines, Peter. 

El moreno se sintió mucho mejor después de confesar su gran secreto y fue de gran ayuda que el humano lo tome tan bien, eso solo le demuestra lo afortunado que es su sobrino al tenerlo como compañero, además de que lo hace arrepentirse de no haberle dado la mordida cuando tuvo la oportunidad, hubiera sido un buen beta. 

-Vamos a pedir algo de comer, será lo que tú quieras, Stiles, tómalo como una parte de mi disculpa por lo que pasó- dijo el lobo al mismo tiempo que se inclina hasta el cuello del adolescente- Tu olor está cambiando, por eso todos han estado tan cerca de ti.  
-Lo sé, es algo raro, Liam no se despegó de mí en toda la mañana, todas las clases se sentó a mi lado… ¿A qué huelo?-preguntó con curiosidad.   
-Mmm, es algo dulce, muy agradable y atrayente, suele pasar, Stiles, cuando un miembro de la manada está embarazado, los demás se vuelven muy protectores, especialmente el compañero, es nuestro instinto lobuno, ese bebé será un lobo de nacimiento, como Derek- explicó llevando una mano hasta el vientre del castaño- A medida que crezca, podremos percibirlo con mayor claridad, ¿Qué quieres comer, cachorro?   
-Mmm, una pizza y helado de chocolate. 

+++ +++ +++

-Estoy embarazado. 

Peter contuvo la respiración cuando un profundo silencio se instaló en el Loft después de que Stiles les diera la gran noticia a la manada. El primero en romper ese incomodo momento fue Liam, quien se rio atribuyendo todo a una muy mala broma, haciendo alusión a lo imposibilidad genética de eso. Esa fue la señal para que el beta interviniera y les cuente todo lo que hizo, su supuesta “poción de amor” que terminó convirtiéndose en una “poción de fertilidad” con consecuencias inesperadas. 

-No puedes estar hablando en serio, no es gracioso- replicó el Alfa antes de soltar una risita nerviosa que se apagó a los pocos segundos.   
-Es la verdad- confirmó Argent manteniéndose de brazos cruzados junto al adolescente, quien tiene la mirada fija en el suelo.   
-¿Y quién se supone que es el padre?- preguntó Malia muy seria.  
-Derek…- susurró el menor juntando las manos con nerviosismo- Nosotros… estuvimos juntos hace casi un mes…   
-¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo, Peter? Esto no es juego, ¡Hiciste que se embarazara!- señaló la pelirroja apuntándolo con el dedo- Te lo advertimos, te advertimos que no te entrometieras y aún así lo hiciste, ¿Qué demonios tenías en la cabeza?   
-¡Ni siquiera es un adulto! Esto ya es demasiado, he dejado pasar mucho cosas pero esto es lo último-amenazó Scott haciendo brillar sus ojos rojos- Dame una sola razón por la cual no debo darte una paliza antes de expulsarte de la manada. 

Peter no alcanzó a responder cuando unos pasos se dirigieron a él a toda velocidad y una mano sujetando con fuerza su camiseta lo empujó contra la pared al mismo tiempo que unas afiladas garras se entierran en su abdomen. Puede escuchar perfectamente el grito asustado de Stiles pero todo lo que capta su atención en ese momento, es su sobrino furioso, quien se ha transformado en beta y parece a punto de arrancarle la garganta. 

-Tienes cinco segundos para decirme por qué no debo matarte- siseó el moreno enterrando aún más sus garras.  
-Derek…- susurró tragando saliva con más fuerza de la necesaria. Ahora sí que está en serios problemas.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles se había colocado en todos los escenarios posibles sobre cómo reaccionaría la manada cuando les diera la gran noticia de que en unos meses habría un pequeño lobito corriendo por el Loft. Sabía que podrían enfadarse, especialmente con Peter por ser el responsable directo de todo el asunto pero jamás pensó que Derek lo tomaría tan mal, hasta el punto de atacar a su tío y clavarle las garras en el abdomen mientras le exige una razón para no matarlo. No, definitivamente las cosas están saliendo muy, muy mal. 

-¡Basta!- gritó corriendo hacia ellos e intentó separarlos sin éxito- ¡Suéltalo!   
-No te metas- ordenó el beta haciendo brillar sus ojos azules mientras mantiene el ceño fruncido- Esto ya ha sobrepasado todo limite, ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que has hecho?!- gritó increpando a su familiar- Debería arrancarte la garganta.   
-¡Ya basta!

El castaño estaba por sacar la bolsita con acónito que suele llevar consigo en caso de emergencia pero no fue necesario, ya que Argent le rodeó el cuello con un brazo al lobo enfurecido y consiguió apartarlo de Peter, empujándolo al mismo tiempo que saca su arma cuando el beta hace un ademan de volver a atacar. 

-Cálmate, Derek, entiende tu molestia pero esto no resolverá las cosas.   
-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el hijo del sheriff inspeccionando la herida de su amigo.   
-Tranquilo, cachorro, sanará pronto.   
-¡¿Por qué lo proteges?! ¡¿Acaso no entiendes la gravedad de lo que hizo?! ¡Estás embarazado! ¡Embarazado! Y no va a convencerme de lo contrario con sus supuestas “buenas intenciones”, ¡Siempre con tus planes a escondidas y mira los resultados!   
-¡Ya basta, Derek!- gritó el único humano de la manada, caminando muy serio hacia el moreno- ¿Crees que yo quería esto? No, o sea, si quiero tener una familia pero no cuando ni siquiera he cumplido los dieciocho y estoy tan molesto como tú pero eso no va a cambiar las cosas, no hará que yo esté menos embarazado, ni que tú no seas el padre, ¿Qué es lo que realmente te molesta, Derek? ¿Qué yo esté embarazado o que el responsable de esto sea Peter? Porque estoy muy seguro que es la segunda opción- señaló guardando silencio por varios segundos- Chicos, por favor, necesito hablar a solas con Derek.

El hijo del sheriff intercambió una mirada con su mejor amigo, quien asintió despacio antes de ordenarle a los demás que se fueran. Cuando fueron los únicos en quedar en el Loft, acortó la distancia con el lobo, abrazándolo por el cuello al mismo tiempo que oculta la cabeza en el cuello contrario y le rodearon la cintura con los brazos. 

-Entiendo cómo te sientes, Derek, yo estoy igual, bueno, ya superé la fase de la sorpresa, negación y el enfado… ahora estoy en resignación… no hay algo que podamos hacer para cambiar esto… estoy embarazado de ti, eso es un hecho… sé que necesitas pensar muchas cosas y por eso quiero que te tomes tu tiempo… pero por favor, no sigas desquitándote con Peter, él realmente solo quería ayudar… volvió a equivocarse, eso no lo negaré… solo, por favor no vuelves a herirlo- pidió dándole un beso en el cuello al mayor antes de apartarse, con la intención de marcharse para darle su espacio al lobo pero éste lo estrechó contra su cuerpo- ¿Derek?  
-Lo siento… no quiero que pienses que estoy disgustado contigo… y tienes razón, es Peter, probablemente no estaría tan molesto si hubieras sido tú u otra persona… no me desagrada la idea de tener un bebé contigo, yo tampoco me siento preparado para esto pero no te dejaría solo- señaló con seriedad y el adolescente sintió como sus ojos se colocan acuosos por las lágrimas- Stiles.  
-Gracias… no tienes idea de lo asustado que estoy- susurró al mismo tiempo que abraza más fuerte al moreno y esconde la cabeza contra el pecho ajeno mientras solloza- Lo siento… estos malditos cambios hormonales me están afectando mucho… no me hagas caso…   
-Stiles- dijo tomando por las mejillas al humano para luego limpiar sus lágrimas con suavidad- Nunca te dejaría solo con algo así, nunca, aunque eso no evitará que intente matar a Peter de nuevo, así que aléjalo de mí, al menos por el resto de la semana.   
-Sí, claro, Sourwolf- respondió esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.  
-¿Cuándo se lo contaremos a tu padre? Creo que deberíamos hacerlo pronto.   
-Sí, he pensado lo mismo… pero quería darte un tiempo para procesar todo esto…

El castaño se sintió mucho mejor después de escuchar las palabras del beta, asegurándole que estará a su lado y no lo dejará. Si es honesto, el peor escenario en que se colocó desde que se enteró que está embarazado, es que Derek no lo quisiera y se marchara para regresar con Braeden. El menor no pudo evitar soltar una risita cuando la barbita del lobo se frotó contra su cuello al mismo tiempo que lo olfatea con insistencia.

-Ahora entiendo que es el aroma extraño que tienes y por qué me atrae tanto.   
-Hay algo más… que debo contarte… no quise mencionarlo frente a la manada pero Deaton nos dijo… que esas plantas funcionaron… quedé embarazado porque… nosotros somos compañeros… y el Nemeton juzgó que soy apto para dar a luz al siguiente descendiente de los Hale… somos compañeros, Derek… compañeros lobunos…- afirmó el adolescente hiperactivo bajando la vista con las mejillas sonrojadas.  
-¿Compañeros?- repitió muy sorprendido con la revelación.  
-Derek… creo que tienes que ir a hablar con Deaton… es mejor que regrese a casa… tengo que hacer la cena… nos vemos mañana ¿De acuerdo? Mañana decidiremos que hacer-zanjó observando fijamente al moreno, quien asintió despacio.   
-Sí… Argent te trajo ¿verdad?- preguntó recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa- Entonces te llevaré a casa. 

El viaje en el camaro fue en completo silencio pero al menor no le molestó, han sido demasiadas emociones en poco tiempo y de hecho, está cansado. Cuando llegan a su destino, el moreno le coloca una mano en la mejilla, acariciándolo con suavidad antes de acortar la distancia para darle un beso en la frente. 

-Creo que sí necesito un momento a solas, te llamaré mañana temprano ¿De acuerdo, Stiles?   
-Sí…- respondió el adolescente cabizbajo, temeroso de que el mayor se hubiera tomado mal lo de ser compañeros.   
-Hey, no pienses cosas raras- pidió el beta como si leyera exactamente qué es lo que pasa por su cabeza en ese momento- No olvides que huelo tu inquietud, pecoso, sé perfectamente como piensas, así que cálmate, no voy a mentirte diciendo que esto será fácil pero si te aseguro que no te dejaré solo, ¿Lo entiendes?   
-Sí, Derek… sí, gracias.   
-¿Quieres que me quede contigo?-preguntó inspeccionando con la mirada al castaño, quien lo meditó unos segundos antes de negar.   
-Estaré bien, tú necesitas pensar y estar a solas unas horas, yo lo hice por días, así que te doy permiso para hacerlo- intentó bromar mientras toma la mano del lobo que sigue en su mejilla derecha- No te preocupes, todavía no he comenzado con los antojos, tendrás que prepararte para madrugar, lobito.   
-No es cómo si no lo hubiera hecho, muchas veces me mantienes por horas al teléfono, ¿O ya lo has olvidado?- señaló arqueando una ceja y el castaño se rio con esas palabras.   
-Culpable, aunque no puedes negar que te encantan nuestras pláticas- canturreó con una sonrisa de diversión antes de acordar la distancia entre ambos para besar al lobo y descendió del camaro- Nos vemos.   
-Nos vemos, Stiles, llámame si necesitas algo. 

En cuanto abrió la puerta, se volteó al moreno despidiéndose con la mano y entró. Todavía no puede creer que sus peores temores son infundidos, si lo piensa con detención ahora y basándose en la relación que ha construido con Derek, fue muy tonto de su parte tan siquiera considerar que pudiera largarse en cuanto se enterara de la verdad, por supuesto que no lo dejará solo y asumirá su responsabilidad como padre del bebé que esperan, aunque lo que si lo asusta, es la incertidumbre de no saber si realmente desea a ese hijo que tendrán. Una cosa es que lo acepte y otra muy diferente que lo desee. 

-¿Y yo?- susurró bajando una mano hasta su vientre para acariciarlo despacio. 

Ha pasado los últimos días tan preocupado de las reacciones de los demás, especialmente del moreno, que no se ha detenido ni un solo segundo a pensar, en que piensa él. Tiene claro que Peter actuó mal, no debió hacer todo eso a escondidas, simplemente no debió entrometerse pero aún no se ha tomado el tiempo de analizar qué es lo que desea él. 

-¿Podré… podré hacerme cargo de un bebé? ¿Quiero tener un bebé?- se preguntó a sí mismo mientras las lágrimas comienzan a acumularse en sus parpados. 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

En cuanto Derek dobló la esquina de la calle en donde vive el humano, aparcó junto a la acera y afirmó la frente contra el volante mientras revive la plática en el Loft. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando su tío para hacer algo así? ¿Por qué siempre tiene arruinar todo y justificarse con excusas idiotas? De nada le sirven sus buenas intenciones después de lo que ha provocado. En ese momento sería muy capaz de arrancarle la garganta con los dientes.

“somos compañeros, Derek… compañeros lobunos”

El moreno se sobresaltó cuando escuchó claramente esa confesión en su cabeza. ¿Stiles es su compañero? No es que le desagrade la idea, sino que lo sorprende, considerando que hasta solo unos pocos meses han comenzado a llevarse bien. Compañeros, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hablar sobre aquello con su madre, así que no tiene idea de cuáles son las señales para reconocer a uno, ni siquiera pensó que tuviera uno. Han sido tantos años cargando con la culpa de lo ocurrido a su familia, años en que ha lidiado con una profunda tristeza que parece no acabarse. 

-Stiles… es mi compañero- susurró para sí mismo mientras siente como su lobo se retuerce ansioso- Compañeros.

Si es honesto, entiende la elección de su parte animal. Desde que regresó a Beacon Hills, nunca sea sentido más tranquilo, que las horas al día que pasa en compañía de ese hiperactivo chico. Ni siquiera se extraña ya, cuando descubre que está contando los minutos en que se verán o que tiene una sonrisa cada vez que están juntos. Ese tiempo lejos de la ciudad, le permitió darse cuenta que extraña demasiado su hogar pero más importante aún, que extraña a ese impertinente humano. 

Nunca ha estado en sus planes tener una familia propia, no con todo lo que ha pasado y el miedo tan grande que siente de perder a aquellos que ama. Tal vez por eso le gustó Braeden, ambos se parecen, no tienen mayores ambiciones que sobrevivir el día a día, cumplir con sus respectivos trabajos y de vez en cuando tener algo compañía pero nada serio. Hasta ahora, jamás se ha planteado tener algo estable, mucho menos un bebé, ¿Entonces por qué saber que Stiles está embarazado de él lo hace sentir extrañamente emocionado y a la vez, predeciblemente temeroso por perderlos? Quiere estar con ellos, la idea le gusta e incluso puede visualizar un futuro para ellos pero el solo pensar que puede perder todo tal como pasó en su familia, es suficiente para que ni siquiera lo pensara en el pasado. 

Cuando el beta consigue ordenar sus caóticos pensamientos, conduce rápidamente hacia la veterinaria de Deaton, quien lo está esperando y le indica que lo siga hasta el cuarto de atrás para hablar con más calma. De la boca del ex mensaje de su antigua manada, escucha atentamente cómo es que la “poción de amor” del idiota que tiene por tío, se convirtió en una “Poción de fertilidad”. 

-¿Y por qué el Nemeton quiere que tenga un hijo?- preguntó el moreno manteniéndose afirmado de espalda contra la pared mientras observa fijamente al mayor.   
-Que decidió que Stiles es adecuado para dar a luz a tu futuro descendiente, es un decir, Derek, no se trata de voluntad o querer, sino de equilibrio, tu familia es quien ha protegido esta ciudad por muchos años, muchos más de los que piensas y que se mantenga así, es parte del balance natural, esto podrá sonar duro para ti pero tal vez, el Nemeton te está dando una oportunidad de reconstruir y recuperar lo que has perdido- señaló el veterinario con parsimonia.   
-Scott es el Alfa local y está haciendo un muy buen trabajo, la ciudad tiene quien la proteja- replicó manteniendo la vista en el suelo.   
-Tal vez, el futuro para Scott es uno muy diferente que ser el guardián de Beacon Hills, esto no lo sabes pero tu madre, Talia confiaba en que el siguiente en asumir su posición, serías tú, no Laura y estoy seguro que si no hubiera ocurrido el asunto con Kate, tú habrías despertado como un Alfa verdadero también, eres capaz de convertirte en un lobo completo, heredaste eso de tu madre, ella tenía muchas habilidades, una de ellas, ser una muy buena líder y tú también tienes eso, Derek, no volverás a ser un Alfa, no sin matar a uno pero si serás el encargado de criar y educar al siguiente Alfa.   
-Espera, ¿Crees que el bebé de Stiles es un Alfa? Eso no lo puedes saber y es muy improbable, yo no lo soy- soltó el lobo sorprendido con esa afirmación.   
-Derek, el Nemeton “decidió” que Stiles tendrá a tu hijo, ten por seguro que no será un lobo común, estás no son circunstancias comunes, eso te lo puedo asegurar, así como también, que ese bebé será un Alfa, uno muy poderoso que asumirá su lugar.   
-Balance- dijo el beta recibiendo un asentimiento como reafirmación. 

Por supuesto que ese bebé será muy especial y las explicaciones del veterinario tienen mucho sentido para él pero no es tan sencillo, no cuando tiene miedo de perder nuevamente a su familia. Un ruido lo saca de sus pensamientos y recibe con curiosidad el libro que le entrega el mayor. 

-Es sobre compañeros, las señales para reconocerlos, los tipos de uniones, la reclamación y anudamiento, te aconsejo que lo recibes en cuanto puedas, te ayudará a aclarar muchas dudas.   
-Gracias, Deaton- dijo observándolo fijamente- Supongo que nunca ha ocurrido algo así, un hombre, además de ser humano, embarazado de un lobo.   
-No que yo sepa pero estoy investigando al respecto, les avisaré si encuentro algo.  
-Sí, ¿Crees… crees que sea peligroso para Stiles? Hay mujeres que han quedado embarazadas de hombres lobos y la situación es algo complicada, ¿Crees que le suceda algo así a Stiles?- preguntó intentando disimular el miedo en su voz.   
-No lo sé, Derek, lo único que puedo asegurarte, es que Stiles te necesita a su lado, al igual que al resto de la manada, este tipo de situaciones son más fáciles cuando están todos unidos- el lobo asintió antes de dar un paso al frente- Una cosa más, te sugiero que mantengan esto en secreto, que lo sepan aquellos que deben saberlo, es una situación muy particular, no sabemos cómo pueden tomarlo, especialmente los cazadores.   
-Solo Argent está al tanto de lo que pasa y está de nuestro lado, gracias, Deaton. 

El moreno condujo de regreso hacia su Loft y se sentó en el sillón mientras observa el libro que le entregó el ex emisario de su madre. Compañeros, no puede esperar a comprobar si Stiles realmente lo es. 

+++ +++ +++

Apenas el lobo olfateó la ansiedad e inquietud que aumenta en el castaño, se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la espalda, dándole un casto beso en la mejilla. Comprende perfectamente por qué está así, él se siente de la misma forma y no es para menos cuando esa tarde, le darán la gran noticia al sheriff. Si es honesto, está muy seguro que le dispararán, así que aconsejó al menor que esperen hasta el postre y así se aseguran que no tenga un arma a mano después de cambiarse el uniforme. 

-Tengo mucho miedo, Derek… no sé si mi papá te matará o lo hará conmigo por esto… no, creo que su objetivo principal será Peter- dijo volteándose en los brazos del mayor y escondió el rostro contra el pecho contrario.   
-Tienes que calmarte, Stiles, tu padre se sorprenderá mucho con esto, se enfadará con Peter al igual que yo, me amenazará con que lo encerrará de por vida si no me hago responsable por esto pero te aseguro que no te regañará, ni se enfadará contigo- afirmó el beta acariciando con una mano el cabello del humano, quien salió de su escondite para mirarlo.  
-No quiero que lastime a Peter, ni tampoco que te dé un sermón a ti, me alegra mucho que estés conmigo, Derek, siento estar tan nervioso y algo histérico… no puedo evitarlo…- susurró al mismo tiempo que se aparta para mirarlo afligido.   
-Está bien, estamos juntos, yo te cuidaré, los cuidaré a ambos- prometió colocando una mano en el vientre del humano, quien esbozó una sonrisa.   
-Derek, gracias. 

Ambos se miraron fijamente y el moreno acortó la distancia para darle un cariñoso beso al menor. Todavía no han aclarado el tipo de relación que mantendrán pero eso es exclusivamente porque ambos no han resuelto sus respectivos conflictos amorosos y eso les impide estar plenamente juntos. El lobo ha pensado toda la madrugada en su situación actual y después de terminar el libro que le entregó Deaton, no le cupo duda alguna que Stiles es su compañero, lo cual le agrada bastante, así que se prometió que arreglaría las cosas cuanto antes con Braeden y se permitirá tener un futuro junto a alguien tan especial como ese hiperactivo chico. 

Pasadas las ocho, llegó el sheriff del trabajo y durante unos segundos, intercaló la mirada entre ambos antes de saludarlos para luego ir a cambiarse de ropa. Al beta le resulta evidente que el mayor ya intuye lo que está sucediendo ahí, al menos una parte.

-Derek…- susurró el castaño después de asegurarse que su padre está en el segundo piso.  
-Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien- prometió el lobo dándole un cariñoso beso en la frente a su compañero. 

Durante la cena, mantuvieron una amena plática y el sheriff les comentó sobre varios animales que encontraron cerca de la carretera destrozados. El moreno observó de reojo al adolescente, quien ha estado inusualmente callado, de hecho, es él quien más ha hablado y eso sí que es digno de atención, lo cual no tarda en notar el sheriff. 

-¿Qué te sucede, Stiles? Y no respondas nada, tú solo estás en silencio más de cinco minutos seguidos cuando te amenazo con quitarte el jeep si no te callas o porque estás pensando en algo muy serio, así que cuéntamelo-ordenó el mayor limpiándose la boca con la servilleta para luego cruzarse de brazos.   
-Papá… sí… tengo algo muy importante que contarte… es sobre… sobre lo que me está pasando últimamente… yo te mentí… todavía sigo levantándome en la mañana a vomitar… no fue una simple infección estomacal- dijo bajando la vista con nerviosismo y el beta tomó una de las manos del humano, dándole su apoyo.   
-Stiles, dime de una vez que sucede- volvió a insistir el sheriff con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.   
-Papá… yo… estoy embarazado… estoy esperando un bebé de Derek- confesó cerrando los ojos de inmediato.   
-¿Qué? ¿Embarazado? Por favor, eso es imposible, eres un hombre, los hombres no se embarazan, es biológicamente imposible, Stiles, así que dime la verdad y basta de bromas.   
-No es una broma, señor- intervino el moreno observándolo fijamente- Es cierto, vamos a ser padres, Stiles está embarazado.


	5. Chapter 5

El castaño comenzó a mover los dedos con nerviosismo mientras espera que su padre diga algo después de la gran noticia que le han dado pero no ha pronunciado palabra alguna en largos segundos y eso no le gusta en lo más mínimo. Cuando está por subirse a las paredes de la desesperación, una mano revolviendo su cabello despacio lo sobresalta y se atreve a mirar al moreno, quien le dedica una pequeña sonrisa y ese gesto tan simple, borra de inmediato todas sus preocupaciones. 

-¿Cómo… pasó? O sea… sé cómo lo hicieron pero… ya me entiendes… eres un hombre- intentó explicarse el sheriff aún desconcertado con lo que acaba de escuchar. 

Stiles permitió que el lobo le explique cómo ocurrió todo a su padre y tal como pensó, no tomó muy bien la responsabilidad de Peter en el asunto, mascullando maldiciones por lo bajo junto a amenazas de muerte. Durante varios segundos, temió que fuera capaz de ir por la pistola con balas de acónito que le regaló Chris a su padre para encargarse de ambos Hale en el acto, a uno por darle esa mágica poción de fertilidad y al otro por embarazarlo. 

-Eres un niño, ni siquiera has terminado el instituto- fue lo primero que dijo el sheriff después de escuchar toda la historia mientras se frota el puente de la nariz- Un bebé no es un juego, tendrás que dedicarte por completo a cuidarlo, no podrás continuar estudiando, al menos no de inmediato… eres tan joven, Stiles… tan joven… ¿Qué vas a hacer Derek? Te advierto de inmediato que si te atreves a escapar de tus responsabilidades, voy a meterte preso el resto de tu vida, después de vaciar un cargador con acónito en tu trasero.   
-Papá- lo regañó el menor antes de respirar profundo o volvería a angustiarse.   
-Por supuesto que asumiré mi responsabilidad, señor, ya se lo he dicho a Stiles, no voy a dejarlo, no voy a abandonarlo, no voy a abandonar a la persona que quiero- confesó con seriedad y el castaño abrió la boca con sorpresa, ya que nunca esperó oír esas palabras tan pronto.   
-Derek…  
-No es así como planeaba decírtelo, Stiles, te quiero, sé que no estaba en los planes de ninguno tener un bebé, ni siquiera era una posibilidad pero… he estado pensando en esto desde ayer, pasé toda la madrugada dándole vueltas al asunto y he tomado varias decisiones, la más importante de ellas es que quiero estar contigo, con ustedes- se corrigió bajando una mano hasta el vientre del adolescente, cuyos brillantes orbes marrones se humedecieron por la emoción- No estaba dentro de mis planes ser padre porque jamás consideré la posibilidad de volver a tener una familia, no una propia… no después de lo que pasó y… Deaton tiene razón, tal vez el Nemeton me está dando una oportunidad de recuperar lo que he perdido y me gusta que sea contigo, sé que somos jóvenes, señor- dijo volteándose al mayor, quien está muy atento a ellos- Sé que esto es precipitado, ninguno lo esperaba pero le aseguro, que voy a cuidar muy bien de ellos, Stiles es muy importante para mí y me hace sentir de un modo que nunca he experimentado antes, yo estoy tan enfadado con Peter como usted pero no negaré que tiene razón en algo, estoy enamorado de Stiles, él es mi compañero, los lobos de nacimiento como yo, tenemos la capacidad de encontrar a nuestro compañero haciendo uso de nuestros sentidos, podemos reconocer a la persona con quienes queremos compartir el resto de nuestras vidas y sí, es un compromiso muy serio. 

El menor sabe que los cambios hormonales del embarazado lo tienen muy sensible y a eso atribuye, al menos en parte, las lágrimas que están recorriendo sus mejillas en ese momento. En ningún momento esperó que el beta fuera tan honesto con sus sentimientos y por eso no puede evitar emocionarse. Con una pequeña sonrisa, permite que el moreno limpie el rastro salado de su piel y corresponde el suave beso que le dan. 

-Por favor, sheriff, permítame estar con Stiles, no solo por el bebé, quiero estar a su lado, como pareja, como compañeros de vida- pidió observando fijamente al mayor, quien correspondió su gesto con seriedad antes de suspirar.  
-No me puedo enojar contigo después de todo lo que has admitido, Derek, sigo pensando que son muy jóvenes, no puedo creer que Peter hiciera todo esto, realmente quiero matarlo pero está bien, no lo haré- señaló cuando el adolescente abrió la boca con la intención de replicar- Las cosas no van a ser sencillas ahora, mucho menos cuando has quedado embarazado por intervención de un árbol mágico… como sea, tienes todo mi apoyo, Stiles, jamás te daría la espalda, sin importar lo que pase- aseguró tomando la mano libre del menor, quien comenzó a llorar de nuevo- Debo admitir, que siempre he querido que me hagas abuelo, no lo esperaba de esta forma pero eso da igual, puedes estar con Derek si es lo que quieres, ambos cuentan con mi apoyo.   
-Papa…- susurró el castaño levantándose de su asiento para darle un fuerte abrazo- Gracias… sé que va a ser difícil, muy difícil… y yo también he estado pensando mucho en esto… si quiero tener una familia pero jamás lo imaginé así… incluso llegué a preguntarme si realmente lo quiero…- confesó lo último observando fijamente al moreno, quien mantiene un gesto en el rostro que no sabe descifrar- Y si lo quiero, quiero tener este bebé, voy a esforzarme por ser una buena “mamá”.  
-Jajajaja, así que ya lo tienes asumido- dijo el lobo levantándose a darle un abrazo mientras esboza una sonrisa- Eres la chica de la relación.   
-¡No es cierto, Sourwolf!- se quejó haciendo un puchero mientras el sheriff se ríe con la escena- No te burles tú también, papá, los dos están en mi contra. 

El resto de la noche, el castaño no puede borrar la gran sonrisa que adorna los labios. Sabe que su padre aún tiene aprehensiones con Derek y por eso lo hace muy feliz que deje eso de lado para darle una oportunidad al padre de su futuro nieto de conocerse mejor y que se una a la familia. 

+++ +++ +++

Stiles terminó de engullir el último pedazo de pizza y aceptó el refresco que le tendió Peter, quien lo observa con una sonrisa de diversión. Después de la cena de ayer con su padre y Derek, decidió hacerle una visita al beta para contarle todo lo ocurrido, incluyendo el increíble hecho de que es el compañero lobuno del moreno.

-Vaya, que apetito, estarás tragando todo a tu alcance en los últimos meses- canturreó el mayor.   
-No es mi culpa, el bebé es un glotón, estoy comiendo el doble de lo que lo solía y ya antes lo hacía como por cuatro- confesó soltando un suspiro de satisfacción- ¿Qué ocurre? Has estado muy callado.   
-Bueno, tengo otro motivo para invitarte a cenar, cachorro, no solo pasar el tiempo… verás, yo tomé una decisión y quiero que lo sepas- admitió bajando la vista durante unos segundos, lo cual le dio a entender al castaño que es algo serio y ya intuye que es.   
-Oye… sé que las cosas con la manada han estado algo difíciles estos días pero no es tu culpa lo que pasó, o sea, tienes parte de culpa por darnos esa cosa y no asegurarte que eran esas plantas, como sea, ya no tiene caso buscar un responsable, estoy embarazado y eso es un hecho, ahora hay que afrontarlo, así que deja de culparte- pidió colocando una mano sobre la rodilla del beta, quien colocó la suya encima.   
-Agradezco tus palabras pero eso no cambia lo que he hecho, Stiles y por eso me iré un tiempo. 

El menor abrió la boca en señal de sorpresa al escuchar esa afirmación, ¿Peter se irá de Beacon Hills? No, no quiere que eso pase y en cuanto va a replicar algo, el mayor niega antes de atraerlo a su lado para abrazarlo. 

Desde que la manada se enteró que está embarazado hace unos días, han decidido casi unánimemente, siéndola única excepción Chris, no dirigirle la palabra al beta y éste ha dejado de ir a las reuniones. El hiperactivo adolescente, ha intentado dejarle clara las cosas a los demás, especialmente la parte de que no tienen derecho a enojarse tanto, cuando el directamente afectado con la situación es él pero simplemente cambian el tema. 

-No quiero que te vayas- susurró estrechando más el abrazo.   
-Solo será por un tiempo, te aseguro que estaré aquí cuando nazca tu pequeño cachorro.   
-Pero aún faltan siete meses y medio para que eso ocurra- protestó apartándose un poco para mirar al lobo, quien le acarició el vientre despacio- Peter…. Entiendo… prométeme que te cuidarás y me llamarás seguido.   
-Lo prometo, Stiles, me iré al amanecer, ¿Te puedes hacer cargo de todo por aquí?- pidió al mismo tiempo que revisa sus bolsillos hasta dar con las llaves del departamento- No tienes que limpiar, solo venir de vez en cuando para saber que todo está en orden.   
-Sí, claro…   
-No estés triste, cachorro, solo será algo temporal, necesito pensar algunas cosas y también darle espacio a los demás pero ni creas que te librarás de mí, mucho menos ahora que viene un mini Stiles o un mini Derek en camino, tengo tantas cosas que enseñarle- canturreó lo último con una sonrisa que deja al descubierto sus malas intenciones y el menor se rio.   
-Jajajaja, de seguro le enseñarás como hacer rabiar a mi Sourwolf.  
-Oh sí y será genial, ¿Qué te parece si pedimos unas grasosas y jugosas hamburguesas con papas fritas y vemos una película? Podrás escoger la que quieras.   
-¡Sí! Si quiero.

El castaño se quedó hasta pasada la media noche en el departamento del beta y éste lo acompañó en el jeep de regreso a casa. Ambos bajaron caminando hasta la puerta principal. A Stiles le encantaría invitarlo a pasar pero sabe que su amigo no aceptará, no cuando el sheriff ya fue a increparlo y no tiene idea de que hablaron.

-Cuídate mucho, Stiles y cuida muy bien del pequeño cachorro- dijo al mismo tiempo que acaricia el vientre del humano.  
-Sí… regresa pronto o te iré a buscar- amenazó antes de abrazarlo con fuerza- Te voy a extrañar…   
-Yo también, Stiles, te llamaré seguido, nos vemos.   
-Nos vemos, Peter. 

El adolescente se quedó en la puerta, observando como el lobo se marcha calle abajo y cuando desapareció de su campo visual, entró suspirando. No quiere que el mayor se marche de Beacon Hills pero entiende que es algo que debe hacer y tal vez de esa forma todo se calme en la manada. 

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el sheriff levantando la vista del diario que hojea- Todavía queda lasaña si tienes hambre.   
-No, comí con Peter- respondió sentándose junto a su padre mientras se mantiene cabizbajo- Él se fue… se marchará de la ciudad por un tiempo…  
-Oh, entiendo, ¿Por eso estás triste?   
-Es mi amigo, sé que estás molesto por lo que hizo pero yo ya lo perdoné y no es justo que todos se crean con el derecho de estar enojados cuando soy yo quien sufrió las consecuencias de su plan secreto- protestó volviendo a colocarse de pie y comenzó a dar vueltas frente al sillón- Ya sé que me dirás pero esto es absurdo, Peter se marchó porque nadie en la manada le dirige la palabra, solo Chris y yo, está bien, cometió un error, se ha disculpado un montón de veces por eso, ¿Qué más quieres? Odiarlo no hará que yo deje de estar embarazado.   
-¿Crees que por eso ninguno de los demás lo perdona? Stiles, no voy a negar que Peter ha cambiado y se ha integrado en la manada, ¿Pero realmente crees que los demás confían en él? Si están tan molestos, es porque Peter está haciendo lo mismo de siempre, planes a escondidas, ahora tú resultaste afectado ¿Y mañana qué? ¿Quién nos asegura que no vuelva a las viejas andadas? Él no te dio esa poción para que Derek y tú aceptarán sus sentimientos de una vez, no señor, lo hizo simplemente para demostrar que tiene razón- señaló el sheriff mirándolo fijamente antes de dejar de lado el periódico con un suspiro cansado.   
-Eso no es justo, papá, ¿Entonces Chris, Ethan y Scotty deberían ignorarme también? Por mi culpa murieron Allison y Aiden- soltó apretando los puños con molestia.   
-No es lo mismo, Stiles- replicó el mayor frunciendo el ceño con el rumbo que está tomando la conversación.   
-Es lo mismo, papá, tú y todos los demás están juzgando a Peter por algo pasó hace mucho tiempo, él ha demostrado con creces que ha cambiado, ¿Y qué hay de Derek? Él ha hecho muchas cosas equivocadas, Scotty intentó matarme, Chris también quería matarme cuando estaba poseído por el nogitsune, Lydia me ha tratado mal por años, ¿Debo ignorarlos a todos? ¿Y qué hay de ti? Ya has olvidado que— en ese momento se calló abruptamente para luego sentarse junto al sheriff con un suspiro- Por favor intenta entender, todos nos hemos equivocado en algún momento y no es justo que debamos cargar con esas malas decisiones el resto de nuestras vidas… debería contar de algo cuando intentamos cambiar… 

El castaño pensó que nuevamente sería una discusión inútil, como varias que han tenido sobre Peter pero no fue así, el mayor le colocó una mano en la rodilla para luego asentir despacio, dándole la razón en sus últimos argumentos. 

-De acuerdo, es verdad, no puedo hablar por los demás, solo por mí y es cierto, he sido muy duro con Peter, no puedo evitar preocuparme cada vez que estás con él, sé que ha cambiado, sé que ya no es un lunático… es solo que… no quiero que te lastimen, Stiles, me molesta el pensar que ahora tendrás que limitar tus opciones por ser padre tan joven… quiero lo mejor para ti- señaló observando al menor afligido, quien suspiró antes de afirmar la cabeza en el hombro contrario.   
-No tengo que limitar mis opciones, papá, solo reorganizaré mis planes y no será difícil porque te tengo a ti, a Derek, Scotty, Chris, a mis amigos apoyándome, cuento con todos, así que no te preocupes tanto, me has criado lo mejor que has podido y lo hiciste muy bien, aunque está mal que lo diga yo mismo, las cosas saldrán bien, papá, ya deja de culpar a Peter por esto, piensa que en unos años más, cuando estés jugando con tu nieto o nieta, cada vez que te sonría y te mire con sus lindos ojitos, todo esto quedará en el olvido e incluso querrás otro nieto o nieta-canturreó esbozando una sonrisa cuando escuchó la risa del mayor.   
-Bien, le daré una oportunidad, cuando regrese, invítalo a cenar, no te prometo que nos haremos amigos o veremos un partido juntos pero pondré de mi parte para que las cosas cambien.  
-Gracias, papá, eres el mejor- dijo abrazándolo muy entusiasmado mientras esboza una gran sonrisa- Estoy seguro que te darás cuenta que es bueno, solo necesita una oportunidad de demostrarlo- afirmó al mismo tiempo que se aparta antes de bostezar- Iré acostarme, tengo mucho sueño, el embarazo arregló mi insomnio.   
-¿Derek te acompañará mañana a la revisión con Melissa?  
-Sí, papá, no te preocupes, está más emocionado que yo por saber el sexo del bebé, ¿Qué crees que será? Derek dijo que le basta con que nazca sano, ya es más de lo que ha podido soñar el tener una familia propia- señaló con una sonrisa de diversión.   
-Yo pienso lo mismo, Stiles, mientras todo este bien, no importa si es hombre o mujer, que ya me hagas abuelo es suficiente- respondió dándole una palmadita en el hombro al menor- Ve a dormir, mañana te llamaré para saber cómo les fue.   
-Sí, papá, buenas noches. 

El adolescente fue directo hasta su habitación y se colocó el pijama antes de acostarse. Sabe que conseguir que los demás también entiendan que no pueden seguir juzgando a Peter por el pasado, será complicado pero no es de los que se rinde fácilmente. 

+++ +++ +++

“Por aquí” 

“¡Encuéntrame!” 

El castaño abrió los ojos al escuchar claramente un grito y se asustó al descubrir que no está en habitación, ni siquiera en su casa, sino que en algún lugar del bosque. Con pasos cautelosos, sigue la voz que lo llama hasta llegar a un claro, en donde reconoce el tronco que es actualmente el Nemeton. 

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué hago aquí?- preguntó acercándose despacio hasta que escucha una risa infantil y una silueta pasa corriendo a su lado. 

“¡Encuéntrame!”

Stiles contuvo la respiración al mismo tiempo que se apresura en llegar junto a lo que queda del árbol mágico y se arrodilla frente a la silueta, la cual por alguna razón no consigue distinguir con claridad, así que estira la mano hasta tocar su pequeño hombro. 

“Jajajajaja, ¡Me encontraste, papi!”

Apenas escuchó esas palabras, la silueta se hizo muy clara y no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando la niña se abalanzó sobre él, dándole un fuerte abrazo mientras se ríe. ¿Es su hija? ¿Está soñando con su futura hija? No, no es posible ¿o sí? No puede descartarlo cuando ha quedado embarazado por los poderes de un antiguo árbol mágico que lo ha juzgado como digno para tener al siguiente descendiente de la familia Hale.   
Cuando consigue salir de su asombro, se incorpora quedando sentado y toma por las mejillas a la niña, observando con fascinación que tiene los mismos hermosos ojos que Derek, al igual que su deslumbrante sonrisa y cabello negro mientras que de él, heredó todas sus pecas y su nariz. 

-Oh por Dios, eres preciosa-dijo abrazándola de nuevo antes de apartarse, depositando un beso en la frente de la pequeña, quien no debe tener más de cinco o seis años.   
“Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte, papi”  
-Y yo a ti, muñequita, definitivamente sacaste lo mejor de ambos, eres muy bonita- afirmó con una gran sonrisa- ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? O sea… todavía no has naci…do…- susurró al mismo tiempo que voltea hacia el Nemeton- Claro.  
“¿Todo está bien, papi?”  
-Sí, muñequita, todo en orden- respondió para volver a abrazarla.  
“Papá ya está aquí” 

El castaño no entiende a que se refiere hasta que siente una fuerza extraña jalándolo hacia atrás y se incorpora respirando agitado, reconociendo que está en su habitación mientras un par de manos lo sostiene por los hombros con suavidad y al alzar la vista, se encontró con el rostro curioso del beta. 

-Derek…- susurró comprendiendo las palabras de la pequeña en el sueño que acaba de tener.   
-Hola, ¿Estás bien? Toqué el timbre varias veces pero nadie respondió, así que usé la llave que me diste, fue una buena idea, tus vecinos habrían llamado a la policía si me ven entrando por la ventana a esta hora.   
-Jajajaja, estoy bien, lobito, ahora que mi insomnio se ha arreglado con el embarazo, me levantaría muy tarde de no ser por las náuseas mañaneras- explicó con una sonrisa y correspondió el beso que le dio el mayor- ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó sin esperar respuesta y tomó su teléfono- ¡Casi es medio día! Llegaremos tarde a la cita con Melissa, me cambiaré de ropa e iremos. 

Rápidamente juntó todo lo necesario para darse una ducha rápida antes de bajar corriendo las escaleras y reunirse con Derek en la sala de estar. Durante el trayecto, el moreno le tendió un chocolate caliente que compró en el camino junto a dos donas que no tardó en devorar. Realmente le encanta lo mucho que lo cuidan. En cuanto llegan al hospital, Melissa los está esperando en la recepción para llevarlos a una de las habitaciones, en donde ha conseguido el equipo necesario sin revelar que el paciente es él y no una mujer embarazada como anotó en la ficha. Con la ayuda del mayor, se recuesta sobre la camilla y se levanta la camiseta, dejando al descubierto su plano vientre que todavía no da señales visibles de su estado actual. 

-¿Listos para conocer el sexo de su bebé?- preguntó la enfermera muy emocionada mientras esparce un gel frío en su abdomen.   
-Sí, ¿Qué es?- respondió el lobo expectante y con un gesto serio, intentando descifrar el montón de manchas monocromáticas que apareció en el monitor.  
-Es una niña- afirmó el castaño con una sonrisa- Es la niña más bonita que he visto.   
-Mmm, así es, ¿Cómo has adivinado?- interrogó Melissa observándolo con curiosidad, al igual que el beta.   
-Porque hoy la conocí, la conocí en un sueño.


	6. Chapter 6

Puede oír los pasos rápidos que se abren camino entre los arbustos que deja atrás. La herida de su hombro deja un rastro en el suelo por donde pasa pero no puede detenerse o sus perseguidores lo atraparán. A lo lejos puede ver una estructura deteriorada que se alza y esa será única opción de tener una ventaja. Cuando está a tan solo unos quince metros, algo duro lo embiste por la derecha y lo tumban al suelo, al mismo tiempo que distingue dos ojos rojos a escasos centímetros de su rostro. 

¡NOOOOO! 

-¡Stiles!- el castaño abre los ojos muy asustado y un par de manos lo mantiene quieto hasta que logra calmarse- ¿Estás bien? Tenías una pesadilla, comenzaste a quejarte entre sueños.   
-Derek… Derek…- susurró acurrucándose contra el cuerpo de su compañero.   
-¿Qué soñaste?- preguntó el mayor dándole suaves caricias en la espalda.   
-Estaba corriendo por el bosque… bueno, no era yo, era alguien más… lo perseguían, tenía una herida en el hombro y… a lo lejos, estoy seguro que vi tu antigua casa, esta persona corría hacia allá pero alguien lo atacó, lo tiraron al suelo y vi unos ojos rojos…  
-Un Alfa- señaló el moreno pensativo.   
-Fue muy real, Derek… tengo un mal presentimiento… Ha habido muchos ataques a animales los últimos días, ¿Y si no es casualidad? ¿Y si se trata de hombres lobos? Tengo que investigarlo- sentenció con la intención de levantarse pero unas manos rodeando su cintura se lo impidieron- ¿Derek?   
-Entiendo y vamos a investigarlo, Stiles pero no ahora, ni siquiera ha amanecido- indicó el beta observando fijamente al humano, quien en ese momento se dio cuenta que la luz proviene de la lámpara sobre el velador, no del exterior- Es mejor que intentes descansar un poco más.   
-Sí… gracias por quedarte conmigo, Derek. 

El castaño acomodó la cabeza sobre el pecho del moreno. El día anterior habían ido a su primera ecografía en el hospital, en donde confirmó que el sueño que tuvo por la mañana, fue mucho más que eso. Jamás podrá borrar de su cabeza, la radiante sonrisa del moreno cuando le contó con muchos detalles su encuentro en sueños con su hermosa hija y realmente espera que se repita en un futuro. 

Después de pasar casi media hora arrodillado frente al excusado vomitando, Stiles tragó el contundente desayuno que le preparó el moreno antes de ir al sillón mientras acomoda la computadora portátil sobre sus piernas para ingresar al sistema de la policía y obtener toda la información que necesita (junto a las fotografías) de los últimos ataques de animales que han ocurrido en los bosques colindantes a la ciudad. 

-Antes de que te abstraigas en esto, quiero contarte algo- dijo el lobo bajando la tapa de la portátil y tomó una de las manos del adolescente.  
-¿Qué sucede, Derek? Mmm, ¿Por qué estás tan serio?-preguntó escudriñándolo con la mirada.   
-Tranquilo, no es algo malo, cuando estabas en el baño, me llamó Braeden, desde la cena con tu padre, esa misma noche le envié un mensaje para pedirle que hablemos en persona, ella llegará mañana a Beacon Hills y arreglaré todo, quiero estar contigo, Stiles, con ustedes- aclaró colocando la mano libre en el vientre del menor, quien esbozó una sonrisa.   
-Yo también quiero estar contigo, Derek, espero que ella lo entienda, no tengo oportunidad contra una entrenada mercenaria- se quejó haciendo morritos para luego afirmar la cabeza en el hombro del mayor y suspiró- He intentado hablar con Malia pero no me escucha, cada vez que voy a tocar el tema se marcha, estoy considerando seriamente encerrarla en Mountain Ash para hablar.  
-Ella ya sabe que le dirás, por eso no quiere escucharlo- señaló el beta dándole un beso en un costado de la cabeza- Solo dale un poco de tiempo.  
-Sí… es solo que no quiero lastimarla, ella es importante para mí- afirmó apartándose un poco para mirar a su compañero y lo besó cariñosamente- Te amo, Sourwolf.  
-Y yo a ti, pecoso. 

El castaño contempló ese bello rostro durante varios segundos antes de dejar la computadora en el suelo y se sentó en las piernas de su pareja, iniciando un demandante beso que se vuelve cada vez más hambriento. En pocos segundos lo tumban sobre el sillón y gime al sentir las manos contrarias colándose bajo su camiseta. Hace mucho que no tienen sexo, desde que Peter les dio esa “poción de amor” casera y no han pasado más allá de besos furtivos junto a abrazos, ya que llegaron a un acuerdo de zanjar su pasado para tener un presente. 

-Te deseo mucho, Stiles- susurró el moreno sobre sus labios con una sonrisa predadora.   
-Y yo a ti, Derek- cuando sus bocas están a punto de unirse en un nuevo beso, la puerta del Loft se abre de improviso.   
-¡Hola, chicos! ¿Cómo… están? Oh… creo que llegamos en mal momento- señaló Scott deteniéndose a pocos pasos de la puerta tomando la mano de Kira y a su izquierda está Liam.  
-Jajajaja, hubieran notado que es un mal momento si usaran su súper olfato, lobitos- canturreó el hiperactivo adolescente y se incorporó con la ayuda de su compañero- Ya están aquí, no se pueden ir.   
-La próxima vez colocaré el seguro- afirmó el dueño del Loft con un suspiro de resignación   
-Lo siento, Derek- se disculpó el Alfa bajando la cabeza muy apenado.   
-Jajajaja, tranquilo Scotty, Sourwolf y yo continuaremos con esto después, te compensaré muy bien, señor gruñón, ¿Vemos una película? Dejaré la investigación para después. 

El hiperactivo chico esperó que sus amigos prepararan unos bocadillos mientras él permanece sentado sobre las piernas de su compañero, quien le acaricia el muslo derecho con suaves movimientos mientras hundo la nariz en su cuello, tal como suele hacer cada vez que lo tiene cerca. 

-¿Cuándo podremos escuchar sus latidos?- preguntó Liam sentándose a su lado al mismo tiempo que se inclina hasta colocar el oído en su vientre- Mmm, hace sonidos raros.   
-Jajajaja, todavía es muy pequeña, lobito, aún faltan unos meses para que puedas escuchar su corazón- respondió el castaño esbozando una sonrisa- Debe ser muy raro de ver ¿Verdad, Kira? Estos lobitos no se cansan de olerme y es muy raro.   
-Es tierno, todos quieren estar cerca del bebé- señaló la chica oriental acercándose para colocar una mano en su vientre- Yo también, ya quiero que nazca, será toda una consentida.   
-Jajajaja, yo creo que están exagerando, lo entiendo de Derek pero los demás lobitos se están pasando, como cierto chico que está encima de mí en todas las clases- canturreó pellizcando la mejilla de Liam, quien se rio con sus palabras- O mi fiel Scotty, quien cree que no sé cuándo me está oliendo discretamente- afirmó haciendo las comillas con los dedos y su mejor amigo se sonrojó-Que no te dé pena, Scotty, aprovecha de hacerlo que todavía estoy de buenas, Melissa ya me advirtió de los cambios hormonales y creo que ni yo me aguantaré cuando eso pase.   
-Entonces tienes suerte de que yo tengo mucho paciencia contigo- afirmó Derek dándole un beso en un costado de la cabeza.   
-Buen Sourwolf, tendrás que consentirme mucho estos meses.  
-Te estoy consintiendo desde antes de que estés embarazado, no te aproveches- respondió el moreno antes de apartar a Liam-Ya basta de toquetear a Stiles, todos los días llega apestando a ti.   
-Jajajaja, eres adorable celoso, Sourwolf. 

El castaño aceptó la hamburguesa que le entregó el Alfa y no tardó en devorarla mientras observa atentamente la película que los demás escogieron. Tal vez sea por el embarazo pero disfruta demasiado estar así de cerca con la manada. 

+++ +++ +++

-¿Estás bien para ir al instituto?- preguntó el sheriff escudriñando con la mirada a su hijo cuando se sentó a desayunar.   
-Sí, papá, ya me estoy acostumbrando a las náuseas, Melissa dijo que con el correr de los meses se harán menos molestas- respondió encogiéndose de hombros para luego prepararse un pan de queso y jamón que no tardó en engullir- Esto está riquísimo.   
-¿Tuviste una buena noche? Te escuché ir al baño.   
-Oh, sí, tuve un mal sueño… ¿Recuerdas el que te conté que tuve cuando me quedé en casa de Derek el sábado por la noche?- el mayor asintió con curiosidad- Volví a soñar lo mismo, alguien herido que corre por el bosque, hacia la mansión quemada de los Hale y un Alfa lo tumba al suelo, estoy casi seguro que se conecta con los ataques de animales.   
-Aún no hemos encontrado algo extraño, Stiles, así que concéntrate en tus clases y de cuidar a mi nieta, ¿Te tomaste las vitaminas que te recetó Melissa?  
-Sí, papá, no te preocupes, Derek me envía un mensaje cinco minutos antes de que deba tomarlas y los demás no dejan de recordármelo entre recreos- afirmó con un suspiro desganado y terminó de engullir su cuarto pan cuando escuchó el sonido de un claxon- Mi Sourwolf ya llegó, nos vemos por la noche, papá, que tengas un buen día.   
-Tú también, hijo y cuídate mucho- pidió acompañándolo hasta la puerta y saludó con la mano al beta, quien correspondió su gesto antes de abrir la puerta para su compañero.

Durante el trayecto al instituto, Stiles le cuenta a su compañero que ha vuelto a tener el mismo sueño, sin variar ningún detalle, ni tampoco pudo ver el rostro del Alfa o alguno de sus perseguidores y sigue teniendo el mismo mal presentimiento que todo se conecta con los ataques de animales que ha habido últimamente.

-Hemos revisado el bosque pero no encontramos un olor extraño y aún cuando los ataques parecen hechos por otro animal, no podemos asegurar que se trate de hombres lobos- señaló el moreno estacionando en uno de los lugares disponibles frente al instituto.   
-Pero tampoco podemos descartarlo, en uno de los libros que me prestó Deaton, dice que hay hombres lobos lo suficientemente fuertes para ocultar su aroma, ¿Y si el Alfa es así? Sería muy peligroso, Derek, sé que suena como una locura pero creo que ese sueño es una advertencia, no soy yo quien estaba corriendo de ese Alfa.  
-¿Una advertencia del Nemeton?- preguntó el moreno arqueando una ceja con cierta desconfianza.  
-No lo sé… solo siento que es así- respondió con un suspiro antes de quitarse el cinturón de seguridad y tomó su bolso de los asientos traseros- ¿Braeden ya te llamó?   
-Sí, está en camino, vendré a buscarte y hablaremos- señaló el beta inclinándose a besar a su compañero, quien correspondió su acción con el mismo ímpetu- Podemos ir a comer algo antes del entrenamiento, lo que tú quieras, pecoso.   
-¿Te puedo escoger a ti?- preguntó con una sonrisa llena de malas intenciones.  
-Jajajaja, muy buena elección, el sheriff tiene doble turno hoy ¿verdad? Entonces puedo quedarme contigo por la noche y nos aseguraremos que nadie nos interrumpa-prometió observando lujuriosamente al humano, quien asintió con anhelo- Ahora ve a clases, nos vemos por la tarde.  
-Sí, espero que todo salga bien con Braeden, nos vemos, lobito. 

El castaño se despidió con la mano hasta que el camaro se marchó calle abajo y fue a reunirse con sus amigos, quienes están cerca de la entrada platicando. Todavía sigue pensando que hay hombres lobos en Beacon Hills pero su mayor preocupación ahora, es saber cómo tomará la mercenaria su ruptura definitiva con Derek y que éste será padre gracias a la intervención de un árbol mágico. 

El día le resulta eterno al hiperactivo adolescente hasta que por fin terminan las clases y se despide de sus amigos para ir a reunirse con su compañero en le entrada pero su sorpresa es grande cuando frente a él no estaciona el camaro, sino la motocicleta de Braeden. 

-Hola…- saluda sin ocultar su sorpresa ante la inesperada visita y a juzgar por el ceño fruncido de la chica, ya está enterada de todo.   
-Sube- ordena manteniendo encendido el motor- Ahora. 

Stiles sabe que no debería hacerlo pero aquella dura mirada sobre él no da lugar a replica, así que obedece abrazando por la cintura a la mercería, quien conduce a toda velocidad calle abajo. El menor no se sorprende cuando después de largos minutos de silencio, llegan hasta las afueras de la mansión quemada de los Hale y se baja con cuidado, manteniendo una prudente distancia con la mujer, quien comenzó a caminar hacia él muy seria. 

-Supongo que… ya hablaste con Derek… así que…- se quedó en silencio abruptamente cuando su espalda chocó contra el tronco de un árbol- Mmm…   
-Yo ya lo sabía, que entre Derek y tú pasaba algo, lo vi aquel día, cuando fuimos a buscar a Scott al templo e hirieron a Derek, la forma en que lo miraste, tú querías quedarte con él en vez ir a ayudar a tu mejor amigo, querías estar junto a él porque creías que moriría- señaló deteniéndose a escasos centímetros del adolescente, quien tragó saliva con más fuerza de la necesaria- Y también lo vi en sus ojos, Derek no quería dejarte ir, tú siempre has sido el chico molesto que aguanta por obligación pero algo cambió, no sé qué le hiciste pero algo cambió, desde que nos fuimos, las cosas son diferentes.  
-Eso no es mi culpa, lo que ha pasado entre Derek y tú cuando se fueron, no es— el castaño se calló de inmediato cuando la mercenaria golpeó con un puño el tronco junto a su rostro.   
-¿Sabes por qué Derek quería volver? No solo porque extrañaba la ciudad, las últimas semanas, no paraba de hablar sobre ti- afirmó sin ocultar el enfado que siente por los recuerdos.   
-No…eso… eso no significa algo, si ustedes tenían problemas, no es asunto mío, además… yo antes estaba con Malia, jamás vi a Derek como algo más que un amigo.   
-No te creo- respondió la chica frunciendo más el ceño- Y ahora que te deshiciste de Malia, vas por Derek y como si no fuera poco, te embarazas de él para atarlo a tu lado.   
-¡Eso no es cierto! Yo no me deshice de ella, Malia es muy importante para mí, lo que menos quiero es hacerle daño y cuando yo me enamoré de Derek, ya no estábamos juntos… no iba a hacer algo hasta aclarar los cosas entre nosotros pero ocurrió lo del embarazo y si bien, es cierto que no lo planeamos, no me arrepiento y tendré un hijo con Derek, te guste o no. 

El castaño cerró los ojos cuando la mercería alzó la mano con la intención de abofetearlo pero al pasar varios segundos sin sentir dolor, decidió volver a abrirlos, descubriendo que la chica coyote está sosteniendo la muñeca de Braeden con fuerza antes de empujarla hacia atrás para apartarla de él.

-No te atrevas a colocarle una mano encima o te las verás conmigo- amenazó la recién llegada haciendo aparecer sus garras.   
-¿Por qué lo proteges después de lo que te ha hecho?  
-Stiles no me ha hecho algo, yo fui quien terminó con él y si está embarazado ahora, es porque Peter se metió en donde no debía, así que no te desquites con Stiles, además, se supone que Derek y tú terminaron.   
-Eso no es cierto, solo nos tomamos un tiempo- replicó la mercenaria con el ceño fruncido.   
-Todos saben que tomarse un tiempo significa terminar, eso es obvio.   
-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- el moreno se apresuró en ir junto al adolescente, quien se siente mucho mejor al tener a su compañero ahí- Lo nuestro ya se terminó, Braeden, si tienes algo que decir o buscas con quien desquitarte, entonces hazlo conmigo, no molestes a Stiles.   
-Eres un idiota- respondió antes de marcharse hacia su motocicleta y se fue de ahí.   
-Gracias, Malia- dijo el hiperactivo adolescente dedicándole una sonrisa a su ex pareja, quien asintió antes de caminar en dirección a la carretera- Espera, puedes ir a comer con nosotros, aún falta una hora para—  
-No.   
-Malia- la detuvo el beta al mismo tiempo que toma la mano del castaño- No te respondí aquella vez, la respuesta es sí, estoy enamorado de Stiles.

El menor no tiene idea de que está pasando entre ambos Hale y cuando la chica coyote se voltea a mirar al moreno, teme que comiencen a discutir o algo por el estilo pero para su alivio, eso no sucede, la hija de Peter solo se limita a asentir despacio antes de desaparecer entre los arboles a la izquierda del camino de tierra. 

-¿Qué está pasando? Y no refiero solo a Braeden- aclaró escudriñado a su Sourwolf, quien lo insta a caminar hasta que llegan donde está el camaro mal estacionado a mitad del camino.   
-Te lo contaré mientras comemos algo, pecoso. 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Derek abrió la puerta para recibir a la mercenaria y la apartó apenas hizo un ademan de besarlo. Ya tiene muy claro que es lo que quiere y más importante aún, con quien desea estar por mucho, mucho tiempo o mejor aún, para siempre. Con un gesto de mano le indica a la chica que se siente pero ésta no lo hace y se mantiene de pie junto al gran ventanal con los brazos cruzados. 

-He conducido muchos kilómetros hasta aquí y tal parece que me iré sola- señaló la chica observando fijamente al lobo, quien caminó hacia ella.   
-Lo siento, Braeden, me gustas, creo que tenemos muchas cosas en común y eso me atrajo de ti pero no te amo, no puedo imaginar una vida contigo, ni tampoco estar siempre de un lado a otro por tu trabajo, quiero establecerme y Beacon Hills es mi hogar, aún cuando he pasado muchas cosas malas aquí, también he encontrado otras muy buenas- señaló con una pequeña sonrisa que pasó inadvertida para su ex pareja.   
-Y debo suponer que aquello tan bueno que encontraste se llama Stiles, no soy idiota, Derek y te lo dije mucho antes de que decidieras huir hasta aquí, tú estás enamorado de ese chico y siendo honesta, no entiendo por qué, desde el primer momento solo me contaste como te molestaba y lo irritante que era, ¿Qué cambió ahora? O tal vez querías probar algo nuevo y aprovechaste tu oportunidad con el único chico que se abrirá de piernas para ti sin dudarlo.  
-No hables así de Stiles- ordenó el moreno colocándose muy serio y deteniéndose a unos centímetros de la mercenaria- Yo no estoy experimentando con él, no regresé aquí por él, extrañaba mi hogar y también a mi manada, ¿Y sabes que cambió? Que permití que Stiles se acerque a mí, que dejé de ser tan idiota para alejarlo y le di una oportunidad, lo cual me arrepiento de no haber hecho antes porque habría obtenido un muy buen amigo en momentos que realmente necesité a alguien al lado y no lo tuve- aclaró frotándose el puente de la nariz con un gruñido- Como sea, nos hicimos muy buenos amigos hasta que me di cuenta que me atrae y me gusta pero ninguno de los dos decidió hacer algo con esas cosas que nos comenzaron a pasar porque ambos tenemos personas que no queremos herir, Stiles a Malia y yo a ti… ninguno quería hacer algo con esto hasta que Peter decidió intervenir.   
-¿Qué tiene que ver ese sujeto con esto?- preguntó la chica arqueando una ceja con recelo.   
-Peter se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba entre Stiles y yo, así que entró a la veterinaria de Deaton para tomar algunos de sus polvos mágicos y plantas para mezclarlos y nos lo dio en unos refrescos después de un entrenamiento- durante varios segundos el lobo guardó silencio antes de continuar, porque va a contarle todo, absolutamente todo- Esa misma noche estuvimos juntos… y hace tres semanas… Stiles nos contó que está embarazado, de mí, ya tiene casi dos meses. 

Braeden abrió la boca en una mueca de sorpresa y el moreno continuó su relato cuando se dio cuenta que no recibirá una respuesta todavía, así que procedió a explicarle como la “poción de amor” de su entrometido sobrino se volvió una “poción de fertilidad” y que después de corroborarlo con Deaton, se dio cuenta que el hiperactivo adolescente es su compañero lobuno, así que cuando cenó en casa del sheriff la semana pasada, dejó muy en claro sus intenciones de estar con Stiles, no solo por el bebé que tendrán, sino porque es lo que desea y porque lo ama. 

-No… no puede ser cierto… es un hombre, un hombre- señaló la mercenaria con el ceño fruncido.  
-Es la verdad, vamos a ser padres- afirmó muy serio- Lo siento, Braeden, yo lo he escogido a él, quiero estar con Stiles y nuestra hija, espero que puedas entend— no alcanzó a terminar la oración cuando le dieron una fuerte bofetada, aunque por su condición sobrenatural apenas lo sintió- Braeden.   
-Eres un idiota.

El moreno suspiró negando despacio cuando la mercenaria se marchó del Loft cerrando de un portazo. El enojo que emana es casi palpable pero no puede hacer algo por ella, solo puede esperar que se calme y piense todo con claridad. 

Cuando llega al instituto a recoger a su compañero, no lo encuentra cerca de la acera, en donde suele esperarlo y percibe tenuemente el aroma de Braeden, así que apresura en conducir para buscarlos. No quiere pensar mal de su ex pareja pero al marcharse del Loft estaba muy molesta, así que teme que intente hacer algo contra Stiles.   
En cuanto estaciona en el camino de tierra que lleva hasta su antiguo hogar, continúa el camino a pie hasta que divisa tres figuras, reconociendo con sorpresa que una de ellas es Malia, quien está protegiendo al castaño. 

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó al mismo tiempo que se acerca al humano, quien se relaja visiblemente al tenerlo cerca. 

Es evidente lo que ha estado ocurriendo, así que no le sorprende que la morena se marche después de llamarlo idiota. Cuando la chica coyote se niega a acompañarlos a comer algo, Derek recuerda la plática que tuvieron hace un poco más de dos meses que involucra al castaño y la pregunta que le hizo, la cual ahora es capaz de responder sin titubeos ni dudas. 

-La respuesta es sí, estoy enamorado de Stiles. 

Malia se voltea a mirarlo durante unos segundos antes de asentir despacio y se perdió entre los árboles. El moreno sabe que su compañero está confundido con todo lo que ha pasado, así que lo lleva a una de las tiendas de hamburguesas que frecuentan en el centro para contarle con más detalle su conversación con Malia hace unos meses y la que tuvo unas horas atrás con Braeden. 

-Oh, entiendo… así que me odia… eso no es bueno- dijo frotándose la nuca con nervioso antes de engullir un puñado de papas rizadas.  
-Da igual, Stiles, es ella quien está mal, yo te quiero a ti, ya acabé todo con ella, por eso, hay algo que quiero preguntarte, me gustaría que fuera en un lugar más apropiado pero creo que este es el mejor momento, ¿Quieres ser mi pareja?  
-Derek… ¡Por supuesto que sí!- gritó el adolescente atrayendo varias miradas pero le dio igual y usó la mano libre para tomar una del lobo- Claro que quiero, me encantaría… aunque…   
-No te preocupes por Malia, ella ya lo ha entendido- dijo con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por el menor- Te quiero, pecoso.   
-Y yo a ti, Sourwolf.


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles se incorporó muy agitado, sintiendo un brazo que le rodea la cintura mientras una mano le acaricia la espalda en círculos con suavidad. Cuando consigue calmarse, se aferra al cuerpo de su pareja antes de suspirar bajito. 

-¿Otra vez tuviste esa pesadilla?- preguntó el moreno dándole un beso en un costado de la cabeza.   
-Sí… pero fue diferente… pude verlo, Derek, el rostro del Alfa, tiene cabello negro, ojos azules y un lunar en la parte inferior derecha del labio, también vi a los otros lobos que perseguían a esta persona… eran dos, un hombre de cabello rubio y una mujer de pelo ondulado castaño- respondió abrazando con fuerza a su compañero- Sus ojos eran diferentes, Derek, los de la mujer brillaron amarillos pero el del otro beta, eran azules…como los tuyos y los de Peter… eso solo pasa cuando—  
-Sientes culpa por asesinar a alguien inocente- completó el mayor con tristeza en la voz.  
-No es un simple sueño, Derek, ya ha pasado casi un mes desde que comenzó, sé que es una advertencia… y… hay algo más… el cielo, había luna llena… dentro de tres días habrá luna llena, algo va a pasar, Derek, alguien de la manada estará en peligro, lo sé porque cuando ese Alfa iba a clavar sus garras en el pecho de esa persona… sentí una angustia horrible… todavía la siento.

El castaño se dejó acunar por la calidez del cuerpo de su pareja y casi sin darse cuenta, volvió a quedarse dormido.   
Tal como ocurre desde la segunda semana de embarazo, la nauseas mañaneras lo forzaron a despertarse un poco antes de la siete e hizo una carrera hasta el baño, arrodillándose junto al excusado para vomitar. A los pocos segundos escuchó unos pasos acercándose y el moreno se sentó a su lado, acariciándole la espalda con suavidad. Desde que se convirtieron en una pareja oficial, su padre le permite al beta quedarse bastante seguido en casa, con la condición de que no tengan sexo cuando él ésta en el cuarto contiguo. Stiles realmente agradece todo lo que está haciendo su papá al acoger al moreno como uno más de la familia, especialmente ahora que está en su tercer mes de embarazo y necesita más que nunca sentir a su compañero al lado. 

-No tienes que quedarte, Derek- dijo pasándose una mano por la boca mientras respira profundo- No tienes que ver esto, no es sexy- intentó bromear antes de vomitar de nuevo.   
-Quiero acompañarte, Stiles, no olvides que también es mi bebé- respondió dándole otro beso en la cabeza- Además, tú siempre eres sexy.   
-Jajajaja, buen Sourwolf, ahora te quiero mucho más- canturreó el menor feliz al escuchar esas palabras. 

El adolescente estuvo casi veinte minutos ahí hasta que se sintió mejor y se incorporó con la ayuda del moreno, enjuagándose la boca antes de tomar su cepillo de dientes, ya que no lo besará cuando acaba de vomitar. Apenas termina, se voltea con una sonrisa y abraza por el cuello al mayor. 

-¿Estás bien ahora?- preguntó el lobo acariciando el vientre de su pareja con una mano.   
-Sí, todo en orden, mi Sourwolf, gracias- respondió antes de darle un cariñoso beso que fue correspondido de la misma manera.   
-Tienes que prepararte para ir al instituto, pecoso, bajaré a preparar el desayuno, tu papá llegó hace una hora y está profundamente dormido.  
-Tuvo una noche agitada, los ataques de animales han aumentado, aprovecharé de revisar los reportes de anoche, tal vez encontremos alguna pista.   
-De acuerdo, lo harás mientras desayunas, pecoso. 

El adolescente fue a buscar ropa limpia a su habitación y se dio una ducha rápida para luego bajar a reunirse con su pareja en la cocina, devorando por completo el contundente desayuno que le prepararon antes de abrir su computadora sobre la mesa, ingresando al sistema de la policía con la clave de su padre. 

-¿Encontraste algo?- preguntó el moreno corriendo la silla hasta su lado y miró la pantalla.   
-Sí, reportaron el ataque de un animal a una pareja en un callejón, cerca de un bar, al hombre le rasgaron el estómago, lo llevaron al hospital y la mujer tiene marcas de rasguños en el brazo derecho- respondió abriendo las fotografías adjuntas que hay en el informe- Esto no lo hizo un simple animal, Derek- señaló el castaño girando hacia el mayor, quien apretó la mandíbula unos segundos.   
-Te llevaré al instituto e iré a investigar el lugar, tal vez pueda captar un olor, tú coloca al tanto a los demás.  
-Como ordene, su majestad- canturreó con una sonrisa de diversión y acortó la distancia para besar a su compañero.  
-Buen chico, me gusta que seas obediente- afirmó lamiéndose los labios con sensualidad y atrajo de inmediato la atención del menor- ¿Qué estás pensando? Hueles a excitación.   
-Mmm, sabes perfectamente que estoy pensando, Sourwolf y tendrás que dármelo después del entrenamiento de hoy.   
-Depende, si eres un chico obediente puedo considerarlo. 

A Stiles le hubiera encantado quitarse las enormes ganas que tiene de sentir ese sexy cuerpo contra el suyo pero tiene que ir al instituto, así que suspira con resignación y va a buscar su bolso a la sala de estar mientras escucha la risita del lobo, quien seguramente ha olido su frustración.   
Cuando el camaro estaciona frente al instituto, el castaño se despide con un beso de su pareja y va a reunirse con sus amigos que están cerca de la entrada, percatándose por unos segundos que la chica coyote tiene la mirada fija en su familiar, quien corresponde su gesto antes de conducir calle abajo. 

-Chicos, tenemos problemas- dijo el hijo del sheriff para luego explicarles lo que encontró entre los informes de la policía- Derek fue a capturar algún olor, también hay algo más… volví a tener ese sueño por la madrugada pero ahora pude ver los rostros de esos lobos- señaló describiéndoles al trío de la misma forma que lo hizo con su pareja hace unas horas.   
-¿Estás seguro? ¿La persona a la que atacan es uno de nosotros?- preguntó Kira con preocupación.   
-Sí, aún no sé quién es la persona a la que intentan matar pero tengo este presentimiento y sé que es alguien de la manada, sé que ese sueño es una advertencia… el domingo habrá luna llena, tenemos que ser cuidadosos… he estado pensando que podemos pasar la noche en el Loft… por precaución.   
-Si el sueño que tienes es una advertencia, no creo que escondernos cada luna llena sea la mejor forma de afrontarlo- afirmó la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos- Piénsalo, no estamos seguros que sea este domingo, has comenzado a tener este sueño hace casi un mes, ya hemos pasado una luna llena sin problemas, no tienes garantía que esta sea el momento en donde se cumplirá tu sueño.   
-¿Y qué sugieres?- preguntó Malia observándola con curiosidad.   
-No lo sé, en las películas de premoniciones, el saberlo e intentar evitarlo contribuye a que precisamente se cumpla lo que ven, ¿Qué nos asegura que reunirnos en el Loft este domingo, no es lo que antecede a que tengamos que separarnos e ir al bosque en donde esperan esos lobos?-explicó dándole más énfasis a sus palabras con movimientos de manos.   
-No había considerado eso… es cierto- dijo el hiperactivo adolescente con pesar-¿Qué haremos?   
-Buscarlos, ya han comenzado a lastimar personas, no podemos permitir que continúen haciéndolo- sentenció el Alfa con serenidad- En tu sueño, la persona que atacan está solo, así que nos aseguraros de hacer las rondas en pareja y por supuesto que tú no vendrás, es peligroso, Stiles y debes cuidarte- susurró lo último indicando su vientre, lo cual hizo que el castaño ruede los ojos- También puede ser una advertencia sobre ti, así que es mejor tomar ciertos resguardos.   
-No es justo, siempre me hacen a un lado en todos los planes- se quejó haciendo un puchero.  
-Solo queremos cuidarte, cuidarlos- afirmó Liam acariciando su estómago despacio- Así que no puedes quejarte.   
-Mmm, está bien pero tampoco exageren, no soy una damisela en apuros. 

+++ +++ +++

El castaño pasó el tenedor sobre el puré, sin ganas de probar su cena mientras suspira de vez en cuando. Tal como había predicho la pelirroja, fueron forzados a separarse para internarse en el bosque en plena luna llena, ya que el trío de lobos fugitivos atacó a una pareja en un callejón y los demás fueron a captar un aroma que los llevó hasta allá. Por supuesto que intentó ir con ellos, argumentando que tiene un mal presentimiento pero no se lo permitieron y su padre se encargó de traerlo de regreso a casa. 

-Come algo, Stiles- pidió el sheriff observándolo con preocupación- Ellos estarán bien, con un poco de suerte encontrarán a esos sujetos y los ataques se acabarán.   
-No debí dejarlos ir… están en peligro, papá, ¿Por qué todavía no me llaman? Prometieron que lo harían, Derek lo prometió- se quejó al mismo tiempo que saca su teléfono.   
-Hijo, solo ha pasado media hora, al menos espera que se cumpla la hora para comenzar a preocuparte.   
-Mmm… bien… pero no tengo hambre. 

El adolescente se levantó molesto y fue a la sala de estar, recostándose sobre uno de los sillones mientras suspira. Los demás saben muy bien que su reiterativo sueño lo tiene muy angustiado, por eso deberían tener un mínimo de consideración. Cuando está a punto de subirse a las paredes por la preocupación, su teléfono suena y se apresura en responder. 

-¡Derek! ¡¿Están bien?! ¡¿Por qué tardaste tanto en llamarme?! ¿Tienes idea de lo asustado que estoy?- preguntó al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas se acumulan en sus párpados- Eres un idiota… estoy imaginándome lo peor… eres un tonto, Sourwolf- acusó hipando por el llanto y se sobresaltó al sentir una mano en su hombro, reparando en ese momento que se trata de su padre.  
-Stiles, lo siento mucho, de verdad lo siento, no era mi intención preocuparte, estamos bien, seguimos el rastro unos kilómetros por el bosque hasta que lo perdimos, así que ahora vamos a dividirnos para buscarlos, te llamaré dentro de una hora, nos reuniremos de nuevo afuera de la mansión, ¿De acuerdo?  
-Sí… de acuerdo… Derek… una hora, no me mientas de nuevo- pidió limpiando sus lágrimas con la mano libre.   
-Una hora, te quiero, pecoso.   
-Yo también te quiero, Sourwolf- se despidió antes de cortar la llamada.   
-¿Está todo bien?- preguntó el sheriff.  
-Sí, papá… lo siento, estos malditos cambios hormonales me están afectando mucho… ya estoy bien, ellos están bien, van a dividirse para buscar a esos sujetos, me llamará dentro de una hora… creo que dormiré un poco- dijo dejando el teléfono sobre la mesita de centro antes de recostarse sobre el sillón- Papá, ellos van a estar bien ¿Verdad?   
-Sí, van a estar bien, descansa un poco, te despertaré cuando te llamen. 

El castaño se acomodó doblando los brazos contra su pecho y cerró los ojos. Melissa ya le ha advertido de la brusquedad con que podría cambiar su humor y que no se asustara, porque es completamente esperable en su estado, lo que no le dijo, es que después de un ataque de llanto le daría mucho sueño, tal como ahora y apenas cerró los ojos, se quedó profundamente dormido. 

-¡DEEEREEEKKK!- gritó al mismo tiempo que se incorpora muy asustado, siendo sostenido con firmeza por un par manos en sus hombros.  
-Stiles, ¡Stiles! Tranquilo, solo fue un sueño- dijo una voz que tardó unos segundos en reconocer como la de su padre- Eso es, tranquilo, estabas dormido.   
-No… no, es Derek, papá- afirmó entre sollozos y las lágrimas no tardaron en correr por sus mejillas otra vez- Es él… la persona que el Alfa ataca en el bosque… está en peligro, papá, tengo que ir con él- dijo colocándose de pie muy alterado y corrió hacia la puerta pero lo detuvieron por el brazo.   
-No vas a conducir así, yo te llevaré, llama a Derek. 

El menor se apresuró en entregarle las llaves del jeep y fue corriendo por su celular para luego salir, intentando contactar con su pareja mientras sube al lugar del copiloto y el sheriff lo hace del otro lado. Después de la quinta vez en que marcó sin obtener respuesta, decidió probar con Scott, quien respondió después del tercer tono. 

-Hola, todavía no—  
-¡¿Estás con Derek?!- preguntó muy alterado y su angustia creció al recibir una negativa- Tienes que ir con él… pude verlo… la persona que atacan esos lobos cerca de la mansión es Derek… por favor… tienes que encontrarlo- suplicó sin contener sus sollozos.   
-Tranquilo, ahora vamos en camino hacia allá, nos reuniremos ahí con los demás, Liam fue con Derek, no está solo- afirmó el Alfa con la esperanza de calmar su mejor amigo.   
-Sí… por favor dense prisa- pidió cortando la llamada y se apresuró en llamar al beta, quien extrañamente no contestó, así que eso lo hace oficial, algo muy malo está pasando- Mierda… lo sabía, no debí dejarlos ir… acelera, papá, tenemos que llegar a la mansión pronto- ordenó marcando otro número en su teléfono y suspiró de alivio cuando le respondieron de inmediato- ¡Chris! Estás en el bosque ¿Verdad? ¿Por favor dime que estás cerca de la mansión de los Hale?  
-Stiles, sí, estoy por los alrededores, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?   
-¡Tienes que ir hacia allá! Por favor, mi sueño, mi sueño es sobre Derek, el Alfa va a matarlo, tienes que ayudarlo… por favor…- suplicó comenzando a llorar de nuevo. Si algo le ocurre a su compañero, jamás se lo perdonará- Derek no contesta… Liam tampoco y se supone que está con él… por favor…   
-Tranquilo, iré de inmediato, tardaré menos de cinco minutos en llegar, te avisaré cuando esté ahí- se despidió el cazador muy serio. 

El castaño se alegró un montón cuando llegaron hasta la carretera y el paisaje urbano fue cambiado por un frondoso bosque por ambos lados. Solo tardarían unos cinco minutos desde ahí pero el mal presentimiento en su pecho no se desvaneció, sino que todo lo contrario, se hizo cada vez más presente hasta que sintió una punzada en el vientre y llevó una mano hasta ahí. 

-¿Stiles?- lo llamó su padre con preocupación e iba a estacionar a un lado del camino pero el adolescente se lo impidió.  
-No… no te detengas… no podemos perder tiempo… tenemos que llegar con Derek… tene— no alcanzó a terminar la oración cuando una nueva punzada lo hizo gruñir- Solo conduce…- susurró apretando la mandíbula con fuerza- Conduce… 

Por unos segundos, el adolescente cerró los ojos para hacer unas respiraciones profundas pero cuando volvió a abrirlos, ya no está en el jeep con su padre, sino que en el bosque y cuando se gira a mirar, reconoce el antiguo hogar de su pareja a unos metros a través de los árboles. Es tal como en su sueño y no tarda en comprobarlo al escuchar unos pasos rápidos tras él. 

“¡Derek!- grita aterrado al ver como el Alfa embiste por un costado al moreno, tirándolo al suelo y lo inmoviliza con su cuerpo, haciendo brillar sus ojos rojos antes de clavar las garras en el abdomen de su compañero- ¡Deeeereeeekkkk!”  
“Va a matar a papá…”- susurró una voz temblorosa junto al castaño, quien reparó en la presencia de su hija.   
“Eras tú… querías advertirme… estabas advirtiéndome sobre Derek…- dijo al mismo tiempo que cae sobre sus rodillas mientras solloza más fuerte- Derek…”  
“Papi… tienes que salvarlo… por favor…- pidió la niña abrazándolo con fuerza por la cintura y ocultó el rostro contra su pecho- Papi…”

Stiles no tiene idea de qué hacer, si ahora está siendo un mero espectador de eso, es porque su hija se lo permite gracias a los poderes que posee. ¿Cómo puede ayudarlo? Ni siquiera están cerca, no hay forma en que llegue antes de que ese Alfa asesine al moreno, tampoco hay señales de Scott, Kira, Liam, Malia o Chris, ninguno llegará a tiempo. No hay algo que pueda hacer. 

“Derek…” 

No. Su hija se esforzó mucho por enseñarle lo que ocurriría en sueños, ella confió en que él podría intervenir para salvar a su papá, no va a decepcionarla y tampoco al moreno, ahora es su turno de protegerlo. 

“¡Derek!- gritó golpeando el suelo con un puño, percatándose que el moreno gira en su dirección, como si lo hubiera escuchado- Eso es, aún podemos hacer algo, tú puedes hacerlo, cariño- afirmó tomando a la pequeña por las mejillas, limpiando sus lágrimas con suavidad antes de esbozar una sonrisa- Puedes salvar a papá, cariño, Deaton lo dijo, tú eres muy especial, la familia Hale tiene habilidades especiales, tú eres una Hale, cariño, cierra tus ojitos, quiero que te concentres en papá, eres una Alfa, tu rugido puede llegar hasta donde él y eso distraerá a los lobos, será suficiente para que Chris o Scotty lleguen”  
“No sé… como hacerlo, papi”- respondió la niña llorando de nuevo.   
“Sí puedes, cariño, es instinto, está dentro de ti, nadie puede enseñártelo porque ya lo sabes, concéntrate, cariño, es un rugido fuerte, algo así- dijo antes de imitar lo más parecido posible todos los que ha escuchado en la manada.  
“Jajajaja, suena raro, papi”   
“Eso es porque papi no es medio lobo pero el tuyo será perfecto, cierra los ojitos y concéntrate, cariño, puedes hacerlo, eres una Hale y una Alfa, está dentro de ti” 

El adolescente se giró hacia donde está Derek en el suelo, con un hilo de sangre escurriendo por un costado de su boca y el enemigo lleva su mano libre hasta el cuello, amenazando con rasgárselo mientras le dice algo que no puede escuchar. Cuando cree que va a pasar lo peor, los ojos de su hija se colocan rojos antes de que un fuerte rugido resuene por todos lados y tal como supuso, los cuatro lobos lo escuchan perfectamente, deteniéndose en el acto y eso le da la oportunidad al moreno de liberarse del agarre del Alfa para empujarlo a un lado, al mismo tiempo que llega Chris por el costado derecho y no duda en disparar al enemigo, consiguiendo herirlo en un costado del abdomen antes de que huya junto a sus dos betas. 

“Lo hiciste, cariño, ¡Lo hiciste!- festejó dándole un fuerte abrazo a la niña, quien lo correspondió con una gran sonrisa- Fue increíble, salvaste a papá, lo salvaste”  
“Papi…- susurró su hija cuando se apartó de él y colocó un dedo por debajo de su nariz con cautela- Papi… tienes sangre”- dijo enseñándosela con preocupación- Papi” 

-¡STILEESSSS!- gritó una voz y lo sacudieron por los hombros. 

El menor se incorporó respirando agitado y se quedó quieto cuando su padre colocó un pañuelo cubriendo su nariz. Aún cuando sabe que su pareja está bien, no se quedará del todo tranquilo hasta comprobarlo con sus propios ojos, así que después de asegurarle al mayor que está bien, se apresura en bajar del jeep para continuar el camino a pie mientras sostiene el pañuelo. 

-¡Derek!- grita apenas distingue las dos siluetas a un par de metros frente a él y el moreno gira en su dirección, llegando a su lado en una corta carrera.  
-¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó con la intención de revisarlo pero el castaño se lo impidió con una sonrisa cansada.  
-Estoy bien… tengo un poco de sueño, solo eso… estaba muy asustado, iba a matarte- señaló sin poder contener sus lágrimas, así que abrazó con fuerza al beta y ocultó el rostro en su pecho para llorar por largos segundos.   
-Tranquilo, me curaré, voy a estar bien… siento haberte preocupado… tu sueño era sobre mí ¿verdad? Iban a matarme.  
-Sí… pero estás bien… Chris alcanzó a llegar y nuestra pequeña lo hizo posible, la escuchaste ¿verdad? Su rugido- afirmó esbozando una sonrisa al notar el desconcierto en el rostro del moreno.   
-¿Que…? ¿Fue ella…? ¿Fue nuestra hija?  
-Sí, sí, Derek, ella te salvó, yo sabía que podía hacerlo, es una Hale y una Alfa, ella te salvó… fue increíble…- susurró sintiéndose muy somnoliento y unas brazos rodearon su cintura cuando no fue capaz de sostener su peso por sí mismo- Derek… tengo mucho sueño…- alcanzó a decir antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.


	8. Chapter 8

Derek no se sentó sobre la camilla para que el veterinario atendiera sus heridas hasta que le aseguró que Stiles solo se encuentra dormido. Mientras el ex emisario de su madre venda su abdomen, escucha con atención lo que les cuenta el sheriff, sobre como su hijo se despertó muy agitado hace unos quince minutos y afirmando que su pareja está en peligro, siendo así como se dirigieron a toda prisa hasta los restos quemados de la mansión, contactando por el camino con Scott y después Argent pero no fue hasta que estaban a unos metros del lugar, que el castaño se desmayó en el asiento del conductor, permaneciendo así por unos dos minutos hasta que su nariz comenzó a sangrar y despertó, corriendo a buscar al moreno para cerciorarse que está bien. 

-¿Cómo es posible que todos la escucháramos?- preguntó Liam permaneciendo junto al hiperactivo adolescente.   
-En este momento, el bebé está conectado con Stiles, creciendo en su interior, comunicándose con él a través de sueños, por eso fue capaz de intervenir cuando estabas en peligro, Derek, fue por medio de Stiles que lo consiguió, el sheriff lo dijo, durante unos segundos, sus ojos se volvieron rojos, él actúo como un puente para que tu hija pudiera manifestarse, por eso está cansado y probablemente no despierte hasta mañana, así que tendremos que esperar para saber que sucedió- sentenció con parsimonia y acabó de vendar el hombro del beta, quien se lo agradeció con un gesto de cabeza.   
-Eso me parece posible pero ¿Cómo sabía el bebé que Derek estaría en peligro? ¿Puede ver el futuro?- preguntó el sheriff con incredulidad en la voz, la misma que se refleja en los rostros del resto de la manada.   
-No lo sé, no tengo una respuesta para eso, tal vez presintió el peligro en que estaba Derek y el resto fue obra del Nemeton, no estoy seguro. 

El moreno prefirió no seguir con el tema, lo único que le importa en ese momento es que su pareja esté bien, ya después se preocupará de averiguar que está ocurriendo y si eso de alguna forma puede lastimar al castaño. Con cuidado, tomó en brazos a su compañero para luego darle las gracias a Deaton por su ayuda y salió seguido de los demás. 

-Ya es tarde, es mejor que regresen a sus casas- aconsejó al resto de la manada antes de centrarse en el cazador-Gracias por ayudarme.   
-De nada- respondió el aludido con un deje de sorpresa en la voz, seguramente porque es muy inusual que utilice esa palabra dirigida a él, o hacia cualquier otra persona.  
-Derek tiene razón, regresen a casa, Stiles estará bien- dijo el sheriff al resto de los adolescente que mira con preocupación a su hijo- Solo tiene que descansar, así que mañana no irá al instituto, puedes quedarte esta noche, Derek, vamos- el aludido asintió rápidamente para luego subir a los asientos traseros del jeep, manteniendo abrazado al castaño. 

En cuanto llegaron a la casa Stilinski, llevó al menor hasta su habitación, recostándolo con cuidado antes de quitarle los zapatos para luego hacer lo mismo con la ropa y le colocó el pijama. Todavía no podía entender que ocurrió en el bosque, más bien cómo pasó, ya que cuando escuchó aquel fuerte rugido, de inmediato se sintió atraído hacia él y fue como si sus energías se renovaran para defenderse de ese Alfa.

-Gracias, hija- dijo acariciando con suavidad el vientre del adolescente mientras esboza una sonrisa- Te amo- afirmó levantando un poco la camiseta contraria y le dio un suave beso hasta que escuchó un carraspeo desde la puerta, reparando en ese momento que el sheriff está ahí- Lo siento…  
-No, no te disculpes, es raro verte siendo cariñoso pero está bien, me gusta alguien así para mi hijo, ya tienes todo controlado así que los dejaré descansar, mañana pasaré al instituto antes del trabajo, asegúrate que Stiles descanse y coma bien, ayer estaba tan preocupado por ti que no cenó, buenas noches, Derek- se despidió observando a su hijo durante unos segundos y sonrió un poco.   
-Sí, me aseguraré que lo haga y lo cuidaré, buenas noches, sheriff- el aludido arqueó una ceja con reprobación- Lo siento, buenas noches, Noah.   
-Eso está mejor. 

Desde que el padre de su compañero lo aceptó en la familia, le pidió estrictamente que acabara con las formalidades, ya que ahora es parte de ella pero a veces le cuesta llamarlo por su nombre. Después de quitarse la ropa hasta quedar solo en bóxer, se acostó con cuidado junto a Stiles, dándole un beso en la frente antes de acomodarse de lado y le rodeó el vientre para dormir. 

“”””””” “”””””” “”””””” “”””””” “”””””” “”””””” “”””””” 

“¡Papá! ¡Papá!”

Derek abrió los ojos despacio, colocándose alerta cuando se dio cuenta que no está en la habitación junto a su pareja, sino que en algún lugar a mitad del bosque. En cuanto se colocó de pie, escuchó una voz llamándolo con insistencia y la siguió entre los árboles hasta llegar a un claro y del otro lado, distinguió una figura familiar. 

“El Nemeton”- susurró caminando lentamente hacia él pero se detuvo a la mitad del trayecto cuando escuchó unos pasos rápidos antes de dos brazos rodearan su cintura.   
“¡Papá!- gritó una infantil vocecita chillona que paralizó en el acto al beta-Me alegra tanto que estés bien”  
“Hija- rápidamente se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la mirada fija de un par de ojitos iguales a los suyos- Oh Dios… Eres tú- se dejó caer de rodillas para luego darle un fuerte abrazo a la niña- Stiles tiene razón, eres preciosa”  
“Tenía muchas de conocerte, papá… tenía miedo que el hombre malo te hiciera daño…”  
“No, no, estoy bien, soy un lobo de nacimiento, al igual que tú, nuestra capacidad de curación es muy superior a la de un simple humano, ya estoy bien- aseguró acariciando el cabello de su hija, quien meditó sus palabras antes de asentir con una sonrisa- Gracias por salvarme, le advertiste a Stiles del peligro en que estaba y me salvaste con tu rugido”   
“¿Papi está bien? Intenté hablar con él pero no responde… siempre me responde…- susurró lo último al mismo tiempo que sus ojitos se colocan acuosos por las lágrimas- ¿Lastimé a papi? Su nariz estaba sangrando…”   
“No, no, claro que no, cariño, Stiles está bien, solo está cansado, aún eres muy pequeña para usar tus poderes, por eso papi te ayudó a que pudieras manifestarte para salvarme, todos escuchamos tu rugido, que por lo demás, fue un rugido excelente- esas palabras hicieron sonreír un poco a la niña- Stiles quiso hacer esto y se pondrá muy triste si te culpas por algo que él escogió, así que no llores, papi estará feliz si le das un fuerte abrazo, ¿De acuerdo?”  
“Sí-respondió antes de esbozar una gran sonrisa- Papi ya despertó” 

El moreno quería hablar pero sintió algo que lo jaló hacia atrás con fuerza y abrió los ojos agitado, reconociendo el cuarto de su pareja antes de encontrarse con un par de orbes marrones que lo miran con curiosidad.

-Stiles, ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó acariciando el cabello del menor, quien esbozó una sonrisa.   
-Estoy bien, Sourwolf, no te preocupes, ¿Y tú? Ese sujeto…- susurró lo último asustado y se apresuró en levantarle la camiseta al beta, quitando las vendas antes de suspirar aliviado- Menos mal, me alegra mucho que estés bien, Derek… tenía tanto miedo… si no hubiera sido por nuestra hija…   
-Lo sé, pecoso, acabo de conocerla- señaló sorprendiendo a su pareja y sonrió- Tienes razón, es preciosa, es la combinación perfecta entre tú y yo.   
-Jajajaja, claro que sí, aunque más tú, eres una delicia a la vista- canturreó el adolescente acurrucándose contra el cuerpo contrario-Ella te salvó, Derek, no sé cómo pero lo hizo… no quiero que algo te pase… no quiero- susurró lo último al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas se agolpan en sus ojos- Derek…   
-Tranquilo, estoy bien, pecoso, nunca te dejaré solo, nunca- prometió dándole un beso en la cabeza al castaño, quien asintió abrazándolo más fuerte- Gracias por salvarme, Stiles, Deaton dijo que nuestra hija pudo manifestarse usándote a ti como un puente, por eso estabas tan cansado después, ambos me salvaron- afirmó bajando una mano hasta acariciar el vientre del adolescente, quien se apartó observándolo con una sonrisa- Eres mi superhéroe, pecoso.   
-Entonces me merezco un premio, ¿verdad? Tienes que mostrarme tu gratitud- canturreó con diversión en la voz y el lobo lo tumbó con cuidado sobre la cama, ganándose encima.   
-Mmm, sí, podría darte un premio pero Noah me contó que ayer no cenaste y me prometiste que te cuidarías- señaló inclinándose hasta rozar los labios contrarios antes de trazar un camino de besitos hasta el oído derecho del chico- Así que primero vas a comer y luego me convencerás para que te dé tu premio.   
-Eres malvado, Sourwolf- se quejó el menor haciendo un puchero y suspiró bajito- Bien pero en mi defensa, estaba muy preocupado por ti, no puedes castigarme por eso. 

El castaño se dejó llevar hasta la cocina en el primer piso y se sentó mientras espera que su pareja prepare el desayuno-almuerzo, ya que es pasado el mediodía. Mientras el lobo prepara la comida, el adolescente afirmó la cabeza sobre la mesa con un suspiro, recordando todo lo ocurrido ayer por la tarde-noche. 

-Derek… ¿Qué crees que quieran esos sujetos? ¿Por qué vinieron aquí?- preguntó jugueteando con sus dedos en la madera.   
-No lo sé, Stiles pero los detendremos antes de que lastimen a otra persona- respondió caminando hacia su compañero y le acarició el cabello despacio- No volverán a tomarnos desprevenidos, pecoso, te lo prometo.   
-Eso espero, Sourwolf, no quiero que te lastimen, ni tampoco a los demás… tengo miedo que algo te suceda…sé que siempre estaremos en peligro y es nuestro deber proteger la ciudad de todo lo malo pero… por primera vez… por primera vez deseo que no sea así, no quiero perderte…  
-Lo sé, yo pienso lo mismo, Stiles, a veces me gustaría tomarte y llevarte muy lejos- afirmó al mismo tiempo que lo levanta en brazos, ocasionando la risa del menor- A donde nadie pueda herirte, en donde nadie pueda tocarte, en donde te mantendría seguro de todo y de todos, solo para mí.   
-Suena muy bien, me gustaría que solo estuviéramos los dos, quiero tenerte conmigo y que nadie pueda herirte, Derek.   
-Vamos a hacerlo- dijo sorprendiendo al adolescente, quién arqueó una ceja con incredulidad- No podemos olvidarnos de todo y todos pero podemos tomarnos un fin de semana solos, creo que lo merecemos, solo tú, mi sexy pecoso y yo, ¿Te gustaría?   
-¡Claro que sí! Sí quiero- respondió muy emocionado y besó al lobo, siendo correspondido con el mismo cariño.   
-Muy bien, entonces nos iremos este viernes por la tarde, hablaré con Noah para pedirle permiso.   
-Jajajaja, buen chico, tienes que llevarte bien con tu suegro- canturreó antes de abrazar con fuerza al moreno- Gracias, Derek, te amo.   
-Yo también te amo, Stiles. 

El beta sabe muy bien que necesitan ese tiempo a solas, sin preocuparse por la nueva amenaza de Beacon Hills, ni de los problemas cotidianos, es por eso que perderse un par de días es la solución más indicada. Con cuidado vuelve a sentar al castaño sobre la silla y le da un cariñoso beso en la frente. 

-Vamos a comer ahora, pecoso.   
-¡Sí!- respondió el menor recuperando su buen humor de siempre- Me muero de hambre, lobito y lo que preparas huele delicioso. 

+++ +++ +++

-¿Cómo que se irán? ¿Por qué?- preguntó Liam casi en un puchero y Scott no tardó en unirse a sus réplicas.   
-Chicos, entiendo que estamos con un gran problema entre manos pero Stiles y yo necesitamos unos días solos, así de simple- explicó Derek manteniendo abrazado por la cintura a su chico, quien asintió apoyando sus palabras- Solo serán unos días, nos iremos mañana por la tarde y regresaremos el domingo por la tarde, Noah está de acuerdo, así que es un hecho, ya hemos lidiado con bastantes cosas y nos merecemos esto, ustedes pueden encargarse de todo.   
-Pueden tener su tiempo a solas aquí- insistió el Alfa acercándose a su mejor amigo, quien negó enfáticamente.   
-Derek y yo no tenemos un tiempo a solas aquí, no se trata de estar literalmente solos, sino de no preocuparnos por la amenaza de turno, estar solo los dos y nada más, por eso haremos este viaje y ya es una decisión tomada, así que agradecería que nos apoyaran, lo cual significa que nada de llamadas este fin de semana, quiero disfrutar de mi Sourwolf- afirmó volteándose en los brazos del lobo completo, quien le dedicó una sonrisa.   
-¿Y si pasa algo con el bebé? No es buena idea- continua replicando Liam y de inmediato recibió el apoyo de Scott.   
-Esto es mi culpa- se quejó el humano de la manada llevándose una mano al rostro- Siempre estoy limpiando el desastre y cubriendo las espaldas de este par de lobos, ya no son capaces de estar sin mí por un minuto, oh espera, Scotty, tu siempre me dejas solo para ir corriendo con Kira y tú, Liam, no creas que no he notado como estás siempre detrás de Hayden, de hecho, ninguno de los dos ha tenido tiempo para mí en los últimos días, así que estarán bien- sentenció dando por concluido el tema.   
-Yo creo que es una buena idea- los apoyó la pelirroja jugueteando con un mechón de su cabello- Ahora que pronto serán padres, necesitan estar solos y no pasará algo porque se tomen un fin de semana libre de proteger la ciudad, se lo han ganado, chicos, yo me encargaré que el parcito no los moleste.   
-Yo te ayudaré con eso- canturreó Kira tomando la mano de su pareja, quien asintió haciendo un puchero.   
-Genial, entonces ya está decidido, papá y mamá tendrán vacaciones- celebró el castaño abrazando por el cuello al moreno, quien le dio un cariñoso beso antes de sonreír.   
-Ya te estás acostumbrando a que serás la mamá, pecoso.   
-No me molestes, Sourwolf, tengo hambre, ¿Cuánto tardarán las pizzas en llegar? 

Derek llevó a su pareja a sentarse para luego revisar en la cocina y sacó dos paquetes grandes de papas fritas, volteando uno en un tazón que ofreció a la manada mientras que el otro se lo entregó entero al castaño, quien entrecerró los ojos al oír las risas. Durante los dos meses y medio que van del embarazado, el lobo ha aprendido a interpretar algunas conductas del adolescente hiperactivo, especialmente por su olor y ahora es evidente que está molesto, aunque no sabe la razón de eso. 

-¿Stiles?- pregunta arqueando una ceja con desconcierto- ¿Por qué estás enojado?   
-Oh, Derek, hay tanto que debes aprender sobre el embarazo, si sigues así no sobrevivirás después del sexto mes- afirmó Lydia negando en señal de claro reproche e indicó el paquete de papas que le entregó al humano- Por supuesto que Stiles estará tragando como si se fuera a acabar el mundo y cada mes será más pero no tienes que hacerlo tan obvio, cuando se le note el embarazo, olvídate que podrás hacer alguna referencia a su peso, te arriesgarás a que te bañe en acónito o te envenene con la comida.   
-¿Eh? Pero tienes hambre, no entiendo cuál es el problema- insistió el moreno observando a los betas masculinos, quienes parecen igual de confusos que él, las únicas excepciones son Malia y Kira.   
-Lobo tonto, me estás tratando de gordo- habló finalmente el castaño y le arrojó el paquete de papas para luego cruzarse de brazos con el ceño fruncido- Ya sé que estoy comiendo demasiado… pareceré una vaca y será tu culpa.   
-Stiles, nunca he dicho que estés gordo- aclaró el moreno sentándose a su lado y le rodeó la espalda con un brazo mientras usa la mano libre para acariciarle el vientre bajo la camiseta- Eres perfecto para mí y quiero cuidarte, por eso te consiento en todo, los antojos son algo común en el embarazo, así como el aumento del apetito, así que no te preocupes por cosas tan insignificantes como tu peso, yo te quiero y no por como luces, Stiles, sino por lo que eres.   
-Derek…- susurró el castaño conmovido con esas palabras para luego esbozar una gran sonrisa- Te has vuelto muy elocuente, ¿Me querrás aunque parezca una vaca?   
-Serás la vaca más sexy que he visto- aseguró el lobo completo con diversión y correspondió el beso que le dieron.   
-Te has vuelto un encanto, Sourwolf, tengo hambre- dijo tomando el paquete de papas fritas y lo devoró en tiempo record frente a las miradas sorprendidas del resto de la manada- ¿Qué? Tengo hambre, ¿Queda más? 

No es como si el moreno no hubiera notado que su compañero está comiendo mucho, mucho, mucho más que lo usual y por alguna razón, eso no le parece una buena señal, así que lo consultó con Deaton pero éste sigue sin encontrar información que les sea útil, lo cual significa que solo tiene un momento de supuesto y dudas, nada concreto que borre sus preocupaciones o las confirme. 

-¿Sucede algo, Derek?- pregunta el castaño sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.   
-No, nada, pecoso, te traeré más- respondió levantándose para ir a la cocina. No tiene caso que se preocupe por algo que aún no sucede. 

+++ +++ +++

El moreno golpetea un dedo contra el volante del camaro mientras observa por la ventana a su pareja que está hablando con el cazador cerca de la puerta principal. Se supone que ahora se dirigirían hacia la cabaña que se aseguró de arrendar por el fin de semana pero ya llevan un retraso de casi media hora porque su chico ha estado pidiéndole que se detengan cada tantos metros para despedirse de alguien, lo entiende por su padre pero los demás eran innecesarios, se supone que había hecho eso en el instituto. Primero pasaron a casa de Scott, luego a la de Liam y ahora con Argent. Si continúan así no podrá recuperar el tiempo que han perdido y de seguro que al hombre de la cabaña no le hará gracia que lo dejen esperando para recibir las llaves, así que tocó la bocina dos veces. 

-Ya me tengo que ir o mi lobito se enojará- canturreó el adolescente con diversión y abrazó al mayor- Por favor, vigila a mis pulgosos y las chicas, si algo ocurre puedes llamarme, nosotros—  
-Stiles- lo detuvo el mayor colocando las manos en sus hombros- Se supone que este viaje es para que disfrutes tu tiempo con Derek, así que olvídate de la ciudad y la manada, ellos estarán bien- aseguró antes de instarlo a caminar hasta el auto, en donde le abrió la puerta del copiloto- Scott se encargará de todo, puede sobrevivir un fin de semana sin ti, así que ahora solo preocúpate por ti, en pasar unos días increíbles con tu pareja, te prometo que los vigilaré y apoyaré si necesitan algo, ahora ve a divertirte.   
-De acuerdo, gracias, Chris, eres mi cazador favorito- lo alagó con una sonrisa y se colocó el cinturón de seguridad al mismo tiempo que el mayor cierra la puerta- Nos vemos, cuídate mucho.   
-Ustedes también, que tengan un buen viaje, nos vemos. 

El moreno condujo calle abajo hasta llegar a la carrera y aceleró para recuperar el tiempo perdido, aún pueden conseguir estar en la cabaña a la hora pactada. Apenas pasaron por el cartel que anuncia la salida de Beacon Hills, la inquietud de su compañero aumentó y lo entiende perfectamente, tienen unos lobos causando problemas, así que no parece muy acertado el tomarse unas “vacaciones” lejos de todo. Cuando está por proponerle al castaño que regresen y pospongan su viaje hasta que se encarguen de la manada actual, es él quien rompe el silencio que se ha instalado. 

-Lo siento, Derek… No quiero que pienses que estoy arrepintiéndome de esto, quiero estar a solas contigo, es solo que… me preocupa que ocurra algo en nuestra ausencia y los lastimen… ni siquiera hemos llegado y ya estoy arruinando el viaje- se lamentó bajando la vista con tristeza, así que el lobo detuvo el camaro a un lado del camino.   
-No, no tienes que disculparte, yo me siento igual que tú, Stiles, estoy preocupado porque algo pueda suceder y no estar ahí para impedirlo… creo que los demás tienen razón, somos los papás de la manada, no podemos dejar a los cachorros solos- señaló con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por el adolescente.   
-Es cierto pero creo que en esta ocasión, papá y mamá tendrán que ser egoístas y pensar en ellos, ya nos prometieron que no harán fiestas en el Loft y que se van a cuidar, no sé tú pero ninguno de ellos me ha fallado como para pensar que mienten- afirmó inclinándose a darle un beso al beta, quien lo correspondió con el mismo cariño- Muy bien, basta de pensar en la manada, en lobos feroces y Beacon Hills, desde ahora solo hablaremos de nosotros o de nuestra pequeña, ningún otro tema está permitido, ¿Promesa?- propuso estirando infantilmente su meñique y el mayor asintió imitando su gesto.   
-Promesa, pecoso. 

El resto del camino, ambos mantuvieron una animada plática e incluso improvisaron un karaoke con canciones al azar que el menor sintoniza en la radio. Para sorpresa del beta, llegan con un retraso de solo cinco minutos a la cabaña, así que luego de discutir los últimos detalles con el hombre que contactó y pagarle al contado el dinero acordado, recibe las llaves y saca los tres bolsos del maletero para llevarlos al interior. Ninguno de los dos empacó muchas cosas, solo lo justo y necesario, por lo cual, gran parte de lo que llena los bolsos es para la despensa e intentó abarcar todo lo posible, aunque hay un pueblo a cuarenta minutos por la carretera. 

-¿Qué te parece? Nuestros vecinos más próximos están a veinte minutos caminando, es un lugar tranquilo, hay un lago cerca de aquí y nadie nos molestará, la cabaña cuenta con un cuarto principal, la cocina, sala de estar y un baño, todo está equipado, así que no habrá problemas- explicó dejando los bolsos en el sillón para luego tomar a su compañero de la mano y lo atrajo a su lado besándolo- Puedes recorrer el lugar mientras yo guardo las cosas, ¿Tienes hambre?  
-Sí, muchísima, quiero esa rica pasta que aprendiste a hacer, es mejor que la mía- afirmó haciendo un puchero- Te ayudaré a desempacar.   
-No te preocupes, pecoso, yo puedo hacerlo, quiero veas el lugar y me digas si te gusta, especialmente la cama, pasaremos mucho tiempo ahí- prometió observando al menor de arriba abajo antes de lamerse los labios despacio.   
-Oh, Mmm… claro, Derek.

El moreno se rio cuando su pareja se dio la vuelta casi tropezando con el sillón antes de marcharse a paso rápido por el pasillo. Realmente le encanta provocar ese tipo de reacciones en el adolescente, especialmente cuando se comporta de forma tan “torpemente adorable” por sus insinuaciones.   
Mientras su compañero curiosea por la cabaña, él se dedica a guardar la comida en la cocina, especialmente aquellas que deben ir en el congelador o se estropearán. Cualquiera que lo viera, pensaría que tienen suficiente comida para una semana pero sabe perfectamente que solo les durarán los dos días que estarán ahí debido al apetito voraz del castaño.

-¡Me encanta!- gritó el adolescente llegando a su lado después de varios minutos y lo abrazó por la cintura- Este lugar es increíble, Derek, ¿Fue muy costoso? No quiero que—  
-No, Stiles, acordamos que solo hablaremos de nosotros o nuestra hija, nada más, quiero que disfrutemos este fin de semana, todo lo demás es secundario, lo prometiste- señaló girándose hacia el menor y le acarició la mejilla con suavidad.  
-Sí, lo prometí, gracias, Derek, todo es perfecto, ¿Te ayudo con la cena?  
-Claro, pecoso, yo haré los tallarines y la salsa, tú ocúpate de la carne ¿O prefieres pescado? Mmm, el salmón es bueno para ustedes, será salmón- decidió por su cuenta hasta que escuchó la risita divertida del menor.   
-A la orden, mi Sourwolf, yo haré absolutamente todo lo que quieras, tú eres el jefe- canturreó moviendo las cejas con coquetería.   
-No me provoques, pecoso, primero vamos a comer y luego yo te comeré.   
-Genial, es un estupendo plan. 

El cuanto terminaron de preparar la cena, se sentaron a comer mientras mantienen una animada plática. Cuando acaban, el moreno se encargó de dejar todo limpio mientras su pareja habla por teléfono con su padre, ya que le prometió que lo llamaría apenas se instalarán en la cabaña para hacerle saber que llegaron bien. Derek se secó las manos antes de acercarse con sigilo hasta su compañero y lo abrazó por la espalda, dándole un beso en la nuca mientras le acaricia el vientre bajo la camiseta. 

-Jajajaja- se rio el menor cuando le hizo cosquillas en el cuello con la barbita al morderlo- No, papá, Sourwolf está reclamando sus mimos- canturreó al mismo tiempo que lleva su mano libre hacia un costado del abdomen del mayor, buscando el borde del pantalón para guiarse hasta la cremallera- Jajajajaja, sé que no quieres saber lo que haremos, de acuerdo, te llamaré mañana, cuídate y nada de comer chatarra estos días, papá, te castigaré con una dieta de conejo si me engañas, nos vemos. 

Apenas el castaño cortó la llamada, se volteó con una sonrisa maliciosa adornando sus labios y el moreno sabe perfectamente que es lo que quiere, que por lo demás está muy dispuesto a dárselo, muchas, muchas veces pero todavía no, ya que tiene otros planes, así que aparta las manos contrarias que están desabrochándole el pantalón. 

-Ya te devoraré, pecoso pero primero iré a dar una vuelta por los alrededores, quiero asegurarme que todo está en orden y podremos relajarnos- dijo dándole un beso en la frente al humano- Regresaré pronto.   
-Claro que no, voy contigo, Derek, no soy un lobo, ni tengo súper sentidos pero sabes que me encanta corretear por el bosque contigo- afirmó con una sonrisa traviesa mientras abraza por la cintura al mayor.   
-De acuerdo, tienes que abrigarte. 

En cuanto el menor regresó con una chaqueta, el beta le subió el cierre para luego tomarlo de la mano y salieron a caminar por los alrededores. Sin dudas el lugar es muy tranquilo, tal como se lo aseguró el arrendatario y de cierta forma le recuerda a sus tiempos viviendo en la mansión, lo que más adoraba era salir a correr por las noches, a veces solos y en la mayoría con alguien de su familia. 

-Uuuuufffff, paremos un poco- pidió el adolescente afirmándose contra un árbol antes de suspirar- Que vergüenza, apenas hemos caminado unos minutos y ya me duelen los pies, creo que no fue buena idea que viniera-se quejó haciendo un puchero.   
-Eso es parte del embarazo, Stiles y el tuyo no es común, así que los síntomas deben ser más acentuados- afirmó el beta dándole la espalda para luego flexionar un poco las rodillas- Sube.  
-Gracias, Derek- dijo permitiendo que lo carguen en la espalda y besó la mejilla del lobo con una sonrisa- Eres el mejor compañero del mundo, tengo mucha suerte de estar con alguien tan genial como tú… ¿Eras igual con Braeden?- preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa pero el lobo detectó un ligero deje de celos, lo cual lo hizo sonreír.   
-Depende a que te refieras, a ella nunca la cargué en mi espalda y ya sabes que las muestras de cariño no son lo mío.   
-Oh, vaya, entonces soy el primero, eso me gusta y no me contradigas, conmigo eres muy cariñoso, atento e increíble, no necesito que me digas que me amas cada día, me lo demuestras a cada segundo cuando me miras, me tocas, estás a mi lado, eres mucho mejor de lo que crees, Derek, ¿Sabes? Nunca me gustó la imagen tan mala que tienes de ti mismo, o sea, al comienzo siempre estabas triste y todo era malo para ti…te culpabas por muchas cosas, eso nunca me gustó, como lo de Boyd… deseaba estar contigo en ese momento, ya sabes, hacerte saber que estoy ahí para ti… o lo que ocurrió antes de que te fueras… fuimos a salvar a Scotty pero yo quería quedarme contigo, el solo pensar que esa podría ser la última vez que te vería… no tienes idea de lo que sentí en ese momento- susurró guardando silencio por el nudo que se ha formado en su garganta y el lobo se detuvo cabizbajo.   
-Te equivocas, Stiles… si lo sabía, sabía lo que sentías en ese momento… y yo también lo deseaba, que te quedaras conmigo pero había algo mucho más importante en ese momento.   
-¿Cómo puedes pensar que no eres increíble, Derek? Te preocupas por los demás mucho más de lo que estás dispuesto a admitir y me alegra que conmigo no mantengas tu fachada de chico rudo, yo sé que estás roto, Derek… igual que yo, por eso somos perfectos el uno para el otro- aseguró antes de darle un beso en la mejilla al moreno, quien retomó el camino sonriendo un poco.  
-Te amo, Stiles.   
-Yo también te amo, Derek.

Cuando terminaron de recorrer los alrededores y encontrar el lago que tan solo quedaría a unos quince minutos de la cabaña donde están, emprendieron el camino de regreso. En un momento, el lobo se dio cuenta que su compañero se ha quedado profundamente dormido, con la cabeza afirmada en su hombro derecho y roncando ligeramente, así que procura no hacer movimientos bruscos para no despertarlo. Jamás pensó que podría volver a abrir su corazón después de lo que pasó con su familia pero con Stiles es muy fácil hacerlo y eso le gusta mucho.


	9. Chapter 9

Stiles lloriqueó de placer cuando las embestidas se hicieron más profundas, golpeando su próstata sin darle tregua y de no ser porque el moreno le rodea la cintura con un brazo, hace mucho que sus piernas ya no soportarían su peso. La mano libre del beta sostiene con firmeza su mandíbula y lo voltea para que mire su reflejo en el espejo, descubriendo que tiene las mejillas sonrojadas, las pupilas dilatadas por la excitación, el sudor perla su frente y sus labios se secan por su agitada respiración, así que los lame despacio, captando la forma lujuriosa en que lo observa el mayor, quien ha adoptado su forma lobuna antes de que se incline a mordisquearle los hombros, dejando marcas que no se borrarán en días. 

-Dereeeekkkkk, Maaassss, Maaasss- suplicó apretando los dedos contra el espejo.   
-Mío, eres mío, solo mío- gruñó el lobo con posesividad, dejándose llevar por su lado animal- Stileeeessss, Stiileeeesssss. 

El castaño no pudo continuar soportando tantos estímulos placenteros y acabó con un grito que lleva el nombre de su compañero, manchando parte del espejo. El moreno gruñe al sentirlo y aumenta la fuerza de las embestidas, corriéndose caliente en su interior a los pocos segundos. Sin oponer resistencia, se deja llevar de vuelta a la cama y disfrutando de los besitos que reparte el mayor por su rostro antes de bajar por su cuello, pecho hasta llegar a su vientre. 

-Los amo- dijo el mayor dándole otro beso para luego incorporarse, recostándose junto al adolescente y entrelazando sus manos.   
-Nosotros también te amamos, Derek- afirmó acurrucándose contra el cuerpo contrario- Te amamos mucho.   
-¿Puedes creer que dentro de un poco más de siete meses tendremos a nuestra hija? Sé que parece mucho tiempo pero es como si hubiera sido ayer cuando nos dijiste que estás embarazado y ya han pasado dos meses, dentro de poco se te notará- comentó con una sonrisa que el castaño correspondió.   
-A esta paso será por todo lo que como a diario, en serio, Derek, ni yo entiendo como no he engordado con todo lo que trago cada día, debería estar como una ballena- se lamentó en un puchero para luego aferrarse más fuerte al cuerpo contrario- Me seguirás queriendo cuando sea una pelota ¿Verdad?  
-Nunca te dejaré, pecoso, aunque tal vez, te quedará más claro si lo hacemos oficial.  
-¿Oficial?- preguntó el adolescente incorporándose sobre sus manos para mirar al moreno confundido- Pero ya somos pareja.   
-Me refiero a tomarte como mi compañero lobuno, reclamarte- aclaró el mayor acariciando las mejillas del menor, quien esbozó una gran sonrisa al escuchar esas palabras- ¿Te gustaría?   
-¡Por supuesto que sí!- gritó muy emocionado y besó varias veces al beta, quien se rio con su reacción- Quiero ser tu compañero lobuno oficial.   
-Entonces así será, esperaremos el momento adecuado.   
-Genial, aunque nada impide que me des un adelanto de cómo será- canturreó tomando al mayor por la cintura para girar un poco sobre la cama, quedando bajo él- ¿Te animas, lobito?   
-Hemos estado follando toda la mañana, tienes que desayunar- respondió al mismo tiempo que se acomoda entre las piernas abiertas del adolescente.  
-Oh, que lastima, podría haber sido un buen aperitivo antes de levantarnos pero si no quieres- comentó incorporándose para sostenerse con una mano y lleva la otra hasta la erección del mayor, quien gime al sentirlo- Vamos a desayunar.   
-Tendrás que dejar de manipularme, pecoso, esto amerita un castigo, muy, muy duro- susurró rozando los labios contrarios y el aroma a excitación que desprende su pareja se intensifica.   
-Sí, tienes que castigarme, Sourwolf. 

El adolescente gimió de gusto cuando el mayor lo embistió de una sola vez e impuso un ritmo rápido desde el comienzo. Es cierto que desde que despertaron, han estado teniendo sexo, lo cual ya sumará un total de tres veces pero no puede evitarlo cuando su compañero es el hombre más atractivo de Beacon Hills y están completamente solos en esa cabaña, sin amenazas de turno que puedan herirlos, ni sus queridos amigos interrumpiéndolos con visitas o llamadas sorpresa.

-¡Dereeeekkk Siiiiiiii! Maaassss, Maaasss, lobiiitoooo- exigió el castaño moviendo las caderas para acompasarlas al ritmo de las fuertes acometidas- Dereeeeekkkk. 

El mayor no tardó en dárselo, buscando enterrarse profundo en su interior mientras marca los dientes en cada centímetro de piel a su alcance, provocando que el castaño comience a lloriquear de placer, exigiendo más y más.   
Al cabo de unos minutos, el moreno bajó una mano hasta la dura erección del menor, masturbándolo a un ritmo completamente opuesto de las desenfrenadas embestidas y eso fue suficiente para que se corra con un grito que lleva el nombre del beta, quien lo siguió con un rugido excitado al mismo tiempo que sus ojos brillan azules. 

-¿Todo bien, pecoso?- preguntó el lobo completo en suaves jadeos antes de inclinarse a repartir besitos por el rostro contrario.   
-Perfecto, Sourwolf… Mmm, maravilloso- respondió acariciando el cabello del mayor, quien esbozó una sonrisa- Te amo.   
-Yo también te amo, pecoso- dijo perfilando la nariz del menor con la suya para luego salir de su interior con cuidado- ¿Qué te parece si desayunamos en la cama?   
-Eso sería genial, te—  
-No, yo lo traeré, ¿Quieres algo en especial?- el menor rodeó el cuello del moreno con una sonrisa.   
-Me estás consintiendo mucho, Derek, estoy embarazado, no enfermo- canturreó con diversión y correspondió el beso que le dieron.   
-Lo sé, por eso quiero cuidarte, Stiles, quiero que ambos estén bien, tú cuidas de nuestra hija, así que yo cuidaré de ti- afirmó provocando un sonrojo en las mejillas contrarias.  
-Derek, prométeme que nunca dejarás de ser un Sourwolf con los demás- pidió abrazando por el cuello al mayor, quien arqueó una ceja sin entender- Si todos ven lo genial que eres, tendré demasiada competencia y no quiero perderte- se quejó haciendo un puchero.   
-Entonces tienes mucha suerte, porque solo me gustan los adolescentes hiperactivos, sabelotodo, revoltosos, castaños, con brillantes ojos marrones, con un gran apetito, que disfrutan colocar apodos ridículos, inteligentes, muy sexys y que saben perfectamente cómo lidiar con un Sourwolf como yo, creo que no hay muchos candidatos que cumplan con esos requisitos ¿verdad?  
-Mmm, no, creo que solo conozco a una persona que podría ser tu tipo, lobito- afirmó con una sonrisa que el mayor correspondió y se besaron- Quiero huevos con tocino, jugo de naranja, una rebanada de tarta, dos tostadas, mejor que sean cinco, galletas de las que tienen relleno de frutilla, mermelada, un tazón de yogurth con cereal, un vaso de leche, ¿Hay pizza?  
-Sí, dos, una de jamón, queso, tomate y la otra de pollo, choclo, tocino, queso, ¿Cuál quieres?- preguntó incorporándose para colocarse el bóxer que quedó tirado en el suelo y luego cubrió con las tapas al menor, quien sonrió.   
-La segunda opción suena deliciosa, quiero dos rebanadas, no, no, mejor tres, Mmm, solo eso, lobito.   
-De acuerdo, eso será tu aperitivo ¿Y el desayuno?- preguntó con una sonrisa y el menor le dio una palmadita en la frente.   
-Sourwolf, idiota, estás insinuando que trago todo lo que encuentro- se quejó haciendo un puchero y el moreno se inclinó a rozar los labios contrarios.   
-Bueno, yo tengo algo que puedes tragar, lamer y chupar cuando quieras, cuantas veces quieras- afirmó riéndose cuando el adolescente se colocó muy rojo. Últimamente se ha vuelto muy bueno en conseguir ese tipo de reacciones y en ganar sus contiendas verbales- Ya regreso, pecoso.   
-Sourwolf pervertido… 

El castaño aprovechó que su pareja fue a la cocina para ir al baño sin molestarse en cubrirse, no es como si alguien se fuera a quejar porque está desnudo, si del moreno dependiera, siempre lo tendría así a su lado, ya se lo ha dicho en varias ocasiones. Con una gran sonrisa, recorre con la vista el montón de sugilaciones y mordiscos que adornan diferentes partes de su cuerpo, incluso tiene algunos moretones en las caderas por el fuerte agarre del beta pero apenas lo sintió al entregarse al enorme placer que le dio. Con suavidad llevó sus manos hasta el vientre, acariciándolo con lentos movimientos. 

-Pronto estarás con nosotros, cariño, estoy seguro que también podrás convertirte en una espectacular lobita y corretearás por el bosque con papá, ambos aullarán a la luna juntos, ya te diste cuenta que yo no soy bueno haciéndolo- canturreó antes de sobresaltarse cuando una mano se posó en su hombro y a través del espejo descubrió que se trata del moreno.   
-Tú también vendrás a aullar a la luna con nosotros, pecoso, yo te enseñaré a hacerlo- afirmó acariciándole el vientre con una sonrisa-Será un rugido decente, lo prometo.   
-Jajajaja, de acuerdo, mi lobito favorito me enseñará.   
-Buen chico- dijo dándole un besito en un costado de la frente- Regresa a la cama, el desayuno está casi listo.   
-Ahora voy, Sourwolf. 

El castaño sonrió cuando su pareja le dio una palmadita en el trasero antes de regresar a la cocina, así que se apresuró en orinar, se lavó las manos y regresó al dormitorio para recostarse, sin cubrir su desnudez mientras observa el techo. Al cabo de unos segundos, escuchó unos pasos acercarse y se acomodó quedando sentando mientras se lame los labios al olfatear la deliciosa comida que su compañero trae en dos bandejas, colocando una en su regazo. 

-Ha comer, pecoso, luego iremos a dar un paseo. 

Cuando los dos terminaron de desayunar, tomaron una ducha juntos y se cambiaron de ropa para salir a dar una vuelta. El castaño observó con una sonrisa como su compañero arregla un bolso con bastantes bocadillos, intentando abarcar cualquier antojo que pueda tener por el camino. Realmente le encanta lo protector y considerado que es Derek.

-Bien, vamos- dijo el beta colocándose el bolso en la espalda para luego tomarlo de la mano- ¿Necesitas ir al baño antes de salir?   
-No, ya fui, creo que estaré bien por un tiempo y hay muchos árboles por el camino- bromeó haciendo sonreír al mayor y salieron. 

El castaño admiró todo a su alrededor gratamente sorprendido, el lugar es bastante tranquilo, muy diferente a los bosques que rodean Beacon Hills, apenas coloca un pie en ellos está esperando que algo le salte encima para intentar matarlo pero ahí no, todo lo invita a relajarse y disfrutar de ese momento junto al hombre que ama.   
Cuando avanzaron casi trescientos metros, el menor pidió un tiempo para descansar, así que se sentaron en un árbol caído y el lobo le entregó un jugo de manzana junto a un emparedado de jamón con queso. 

-Eres un encanto, Sourwolf- canturreó afirmando la cabeza en el hombro contrario antes de comer su bocadillo en pocos mordiscos- Mmm, que delicia.   
-¿Quieres otro?- preguntó el moreno rodeándole la espalda con un brazo.   
-No, lobito, estoy bien así- hizo una pausa al mismo tiempo que recuerda la conversación que tuvo con Braeden, específicamente una frase que ha estado dando vueltas por su cabeza los últimos días, aunque no ha tenido la oportunidad de aclararlo con mayor, quizás ahora sea el momento- Derek… Mmm…  
-¿Qué sucede? Dímelo, puedo oler tu inquietud- lo instó a hablar el beta antes de darle un besito en la frente.   
-Es que… es algo que mencionó Braeden… ella dijo que tú no solo volviste porque extrañas la ciudad… sino que también… hablabas mucho sobre mí antes de venir… ¿Eso es cierto?  
-Así que te contó eso- señaló con un suspiro bajito para luego toma la mano libre del adolescente, ya que en la otra sostiene el jugo- Es cierto, cuando comencé a extrañar Beacon Hills, lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza eres tú, con tu sonrisa, con tus brillantes ojos marrones y tus comentarios sarcásticos que me molestaban pero realmente los extrañaba…en el último tiempo nuestra relación cambió, comenzamos a tolerarnos, a llevarnos mejor, no lo sé, cuando creí que moriría y la forma en que me miraste… estabas tan asustado y preocupado por mí, te he subestimado mucho, Scott ha tenido mucha suerte de contar contigo… ¿Sabes que es lo que más comencé a extrañar?- preguntó recibiendo un movimiento de cabeza como respuesta negativa- Tus malos chistes, tus comentarios sarcásticos, tu corazón que late como un taladro, especialmente cuando te colocas nervioso, tú eres lo que más extrañaba de aquí, Stiles, no podía evitar hacer comentarios sobre ti y a Braeden no le gustaba, así que discutíamos muy seguido.   
-Oh, así que me extrañabas, que lindo- canturreó incorporándose para darle un cariñoso beso al mayor- Yo también te extrañaba mucho…cuando comenzamos el curso… colocamos nuestras iniciales en uno de los estantes de la biblioteca… ahí estaban las tuyas… D.H, Derek Hale… no tienes idea de cuánto te he extrañado… quería tanto que te quedaras…-susurró lo último sintiendo como las lágrimas se acumulan en sus párpados.   
-Y no volveré a irme, nunca más- prometió el moreno acariciándole la mejilla al castaño, quien asintió calmándose- Te amo, Stiles, espero que colocaras tus iniciales junto a las mías.   
-Jajajajaja, eso es un secreto, no te lo diré- canturreó esbozando una sonrisa que delata de inmediato que así lo hizo- Bien, vamos a continuar, ya hemos descansado suficiente. 

Ambos continuaron su camino a través del bosque hasta que llegaron al lago y se sentaron a la sombra de un gran árbol. El castaño frotó sus manos contra las piernas, intentando aliviar el ligero dolor que siente y sabe que será más notoria a medida que su embarazo avance. De reojo captó a su pareja que deja el bolso a un lado antes de gatear hasta llegar a sus piernas y le quitó los zapatos junto a los calcetines. 

-Te daré un masaje, he estado viendo unos vídeos, así que creo que sé cómo hacerlo- dijo comenzando a acariciar lentamente su pie derecho.  
-Lo repito, eres un encanto, me estás mimando demasiado… no es justo que yo no haga lo mismo por ti- señaló bastante apenado. Entiende que el lobo esté cuidándolo mucho por el bebé que esperan pero está muy seguro que todo sería igual incluso si no estuviera embarazado.   
-No tienes que hacer algo por mí, Stiles, ya es suficiente con que estés a mi lado y me ames, has cuidado por mucho tiempo de los demás, tu papá, Scott, la manada, a mí, ahora es tiempo que permitas que otros cuiden de ti- afirmó antes de darle un beso en el tobillo que hizo sonrojar al castaño.  
-Dios… harás que toda la sangre suba a mi cabeza si continuas siendo tan adorable, Sourwolf- intentó bromear desviando la vista muy avergonzado- Eres increíble, definitivamente debes comportarte como un Sourwolf rabioso con los demás, te quiero solo para mí.  
-Soy solo tuyo, pecoso, completamente tuyo y tú también tendrás que continuar con tu verborrea irritante, tu sarcasmo molesto y tus pésimas bromas, así nadie sabrá lo maravilloso que eres, cada día estás más atractivo, no quiero que encuentres a alguien mejor.  
-Jajajajaja, ¿alguien mejor que tú, Derek? Eso es imposible, imposible, ni siquiera el Nemeton podría conseguirlo.   
-Muy buena respuesta, solo por eso te cocinaré lo que quieras de almuerzo.  
-¿Sabes? Este lugar es tan bonito y tranquilo, completamente diferente al bosque de Beacon Hills y estoy seguro que te encantaría corretear por aquí en tu forma de lobo, la cual por cierto, es genial y no has vuelto a mostrarme de la última vez, ve a dar un paseo, yo tomaré una siesta, tu lobito también tiene que divertirse- canturreó antes de corresponder el beso que le dio el mayor- Me encantaría ir contigo pero sabes que no puedo correr, me canso dando unos pasos pero definitivamente lo haremos cuando nazca nuestra bebé.  
-De acuerdo, llámame si necesitas algo, estaré cerca y solo será por unos minutos.   
-Derek, tranquilo, estaré bien, tengo muchos árboles si quiero ir al baño, una tonelada de comida, agua y el día está genial para dormitar un poco, no te preocupes por nosotros.

El castaño prestó toda su atención cuando el mayor se desvistió antes de cambiar a su forma de lobo completo, puede escuchar el crujir de los huesos mientras un espeso pelaje negro cubre el cuerpo de su compañero y esboza una sonrisa cuando el hocico del mayor se hunde en su cuello para olfatearlo antes de darle varios lametones. 

-Jajajajaja, basta Sourwolf, me acabo de bañar- canturreó acariciándole el lomo varias veces y le dio un beso en la frente para luego mirar cómo se adentra en el bosque- ¡Diviértete, Sourwolf! ¡Y nada de conejos crudos o cazar a la mamá de bambi!- gritó con diversión antes de acomodarse, tomando la chaqueta del moreno e improvisando una almohada, se quedó dormido a los pocos segundos. 

+++ +++ +++

-No me quiero ir- se quejó el adolescente haciendo morritos mientras mantiene abrazado por la cintura al moreno y esperan que llegue el dueño de la cabaña para entregar las llaves e irse.   
-Le prometimos a tu papá que estaremos allá a la hora de cenar- afirmó el mayor acariciando la espalda de su compañero con suavidad- No podemos quedarnos aquí por siempre, pecoso.   
-Lo sé, es que el fin de semana pasó muy rápido, ahora que por fin conseguimos desconectar de lo que pasa en Beacon Hills, ya tenemos que regresar, no es justo- volvió a replicar en un infantil puchero que hizo sonreír a Derek.   
-Vamos a regresar, te lo prometo, solo te quedan un poco más de tres meses para acabar el instituto, así que podemos tomarnos unas vacaciones más largas cuando eso ocurra, nos escaparemos por una semana completa, solo tú y yo, ¿De acuerdo?- preguntó dándole un beso en la frente al menor, quien se apartó un poco para mirarlo pensativo antes de asentir.   
-Está bien- aceptó con resignación y volvió a acurrucarse contra el cuerpo contrario.   
-Si obtienes buenas calificaciones en los exámenes que quedan, te daré un premio, lo que tú quieras, mi pecoso.   
-¡Sí! Tendré las mejores calificaciones, Sourwolf, será fácil. 

Stiles se estremeció cuando una brisa fría se levantó en el lugar y el moreno le colocó su chaqueta para luego abrir la puerta del lado del conductor, instándolo a que espere ahí mientras él se encarga de lo demás. Casi diez minutos después, llegó el hombre que les alquiló la cabaña y cuando se aseguró que todo está en orden, se despidió estrechando la mano del lobo para luego hacerlo él. 

-Hora de ir a casa, pecoso- dijo el moreno dándole un beso en la frente antes de colocarle el cinturón de seguridad con una sonrisa- Sé que no te gusta usarlo y te incomoda pero es por tu seguridad y la de nuestra hija.   
-Mmm, me aprieta, Derek- se quejó intentando quitarlo, sin embargo se lo impidieron- Derek.   
-Al menos espera hasta que lleguemos a la ciudad. 

Durante el trayecto, los dos mantuvieron una amena conversación y el adolescente se encargó de avisarle a los demás que van en camino, riéndose con todos los mensajes que tiene por el grupo de la manada, sumados a los que le han cambiado la mayoría por separado, especialmente Liam y Scott, así que fue muy acertado por parte del lobo completo quitarle el teléfono y pasarle el suyo cuando llamaba a su padre, de lo contrario habría estado muy pendiente de los demás y no habría disfrutado tanto el viaje como lo hizo. 

-Jajajajaja, escucha esto, Derek, Liam me mandó un mensaje hace una hora “¡Hola! ¿Cómo va todo? Espero que muy bien y que se divirtieran mucho, los estaremos esperando en casa del sheriff y te abrazaré por horas, es culpa de Derek por raptarte todo un fin de semana” y agregó una carita enojada al final, Jajajajaja- volvió a reírse para luego abrir el chat personal con su mejor amigo- Jajajajaja, Oh por Dios, es un hecho, estos lobitos no pueden sobrevivir sin mí, escucha, escucha, “¡¿Cuándo llegarás?! No sé qué hice pero Kira no me habla desde la mañana, creo que malinterpreto un comentario sobre su cabello y Lydia empeoró todo, seguí los consejos de Liam y lo arruiné más” al final coloca una carita llorando, Jajajaja, pobre Scotty, es tan lento con algunas cosas, en serio, no sé cómo consigue una chica linda con lo torpe que es, bueno, yo soy igual y estoy con el hombre más atractivo de Beacon Hills, somos chicos con suerte.   
-Eso es muy cierto- continuó el juego el moreno, dedicándole una sonrisa a su compañero antes de fruncir ligeramente el ceño- Y no me gusta para nada el mensaje de Liam, no quiero que esté encima de ti toda la noche, no quiero que apestes a él.   
-Jajajajaja, no seas celoso, Sourwolf, mi olor ha cambiado desde que estoy embarazado, no puedes culparlo por querer estar cerca de mí, piénsalo de esta forma, cuando nuestra hija nazca, tendrá un excelente tío que la cuidará en todo momento, al menos a mí eso me deja tranquilo y lo mismo va para el resto de la manada, son geniales- afirmó acomodándose en el asiento para luego guardar el teléfono en su bolsillo.   
-Sí, supongo que es cierto, es solo que no me gusta que te toquetee tanto, ni tampoco Scott, mucho menos Lydia, ella te gustaba antes.   
-Jajajaja, Oh, Derek, Lydia solo es una amiga, una muy buena amiga y la quiero pero no sigo enamorado de ella, solo te amo a ti, aunque debo admitir que eres adorable celoso, tendré que estar cerca de ella más seguido para provocarte- canturreó haciendo sonreír al lobo y cerró los ojos- Voy a dormir un poco, despiértame cuando estemos por llegar.

Unos toquecitos en la mejilla sacaron al castaño se su letargo y se incorporó bostezando, percatándose en ese momento que ya está oscureciendo. En cuando intenta moverse, el cinturón lo mantiene quieto, así que lo desabrocha para luego estirarse con una sonrisa y observó al moreno, quien de vez en cuando aparta la atención del camino, centrándose en él. 

-¿Dormiste bien, Stiles? Estamos a diez minutos de llegar.   
-Genial, necesito estirar las piernas un poco y también un baño, aunque creo que aguantaré hasta llegar a casa- afirmó con una sonrisa antes de acariciar el muslo derecho del lobo- Gracias por este fin de semana, Derek, es precisamente lo que necesitaba, te amo.   
-Y yo a ti, pecoso, te amo mucho. 

Ambos se miraron unos breves segundo hasta que la expresión del moreno cambia y suelta el volante, rasgando su cinturón de seguridad antes de cubrirlo con su cuerpo para mantenerlo pegado al asiento al mismo tiempo que un gran camión de carga negro, los impacta por el costado, sacándolos del camino y estrellándolos contra un árbol.


	10. Chapter 10

Stiles se movió lentamente, soltando quejidos adoloridos antes de abrir los ojos despacio y contuvo la respiración cuando vio el parabrisas roto, con sangre por los bordes del cristal e instintivamente se giró hacia el lugar del conductor, descubriendo con horror que su pareja no está ahí y el agujero delante de él es lo suficientemente grande para que quepa una persona. 

-Oh Dios… Dios no…- susurró sintiendo las lágrimas que se agolpan en sus parpados pero se fuerza a contenerlas, ya que no es el momento de entrar en pánico- Derek… Derek… ¡Derek! 

Al no recibir respuesta, se apresura en abrir la puerta de su lado, forcejeando con ella hasta que consigue que ceda y cae de rodillas, dándose cuenta en ese momento que tiene un corte en el antebrazo derecho pero el miedo que lo invade porque el moreno esté gravemente herido o peor aún muert… no, mejor no pensará en eso o comenzará a llorar.

-Derek… Derek- vuelve a llamarlo con insistencia y gatea por el suelo hasta llegar junto al árbol, afirmándose de él para colocarse de pie con cuidado- Oh Dios…- suelta al ver la cantidad de sangre que hay en el capot desfigurado por el choque- No… no… 

¿Qué pasó? Todo estaba muy bien hasta hace unos minutos, acababa de despertar, solo se encontraban a diez minutos de su casa, en donde los demás esperan, ¿Entonces qué ocurrió? ¿Qué…? En ese momento viene a su cabeza una secuencia de imágenes muy claras, la sonrisa de Derek se esfuma para cambiar a una de sorpresa antes de que suelte el volante y lo cubre con su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que algo los impacta a toda velocidad por un costado, enviándolos directo contra el árbol. 

-Oh Dios… Oh Dios…- susurra rodeando el tronco y sus ojos se enfocan en una mancha de sangre, iluminándose con su celular, sigue el rastro con pasos temblorosos mientras comienza a hiperventilarse, sintiendo cada vez más cerca la posibilidad de un ataque de pánico- Derek… ¿Derek…? 

Cerca de unos cinco metros, distingue un par de piernas en el suelo y se detiene de golpe, subiendo lentamente la luz del teléfono hasta que comprueba que se trata del moreno, quien tiene el rostro cubierto de sangre, dos dedos de su mano derecha están en un ángulo antinatural, hay un gran pedazo de cristal que se sobresale por el centro de su abdomen y tal parece que se ha incrustado desde la espalda y en su pierna derecha, brota una gran cantidad de sangre mientras asoma lo que el castaño puede jurar que es el hueso. 

-No… ¡NOOOOOOO!- grita sin contener sus lágrimas que fluyen incesantemente de sus parpados y se lleva una mano al abdomen cuando una punzada lo hace gemir de dolor- No… no…Derek... Derek… ¡DEREEEEEKKK! 

Corriendo se arrodilla junto al beta, intentando limpiar con sus manos la sangre del rostro contrario. Con desesperación, marca el número de su mejor amigo, quien le responde con una voz entusiasta que de inmediato se apaga al escuchar sus sollozos, con una gran fuerza de control, consigue explicarle lo que pasó y le suplica que vengan cuanto antes porque no sabe qué tan grave es el estado del mayor. 

-Sti…les…- susurra aquella voz que reconoce de inmediato y baja la vista, encontrándose con dos orbes grisáceos fijos en él.   
-Derek… ¡Derek!- grita afirmando la cabeza en su pecho y comienza a llorar desconsoladamente.  
-Sti…les… cal…ma…te… tie…nes… tienes… que…co… correr… corre…- pidió el mayor antes de toser un poco de sangre por el esfuerzo.  
-¿Qué…?   
-Vaya, vaya, esto fue más sencillo de lo que pensé, parece que alguien no aprendió las normas de conducción segura, siempre usa el cinturón- canturreó una voz masculina que hizo voltear al adolescente- Oh, no puedo creerlo, ¿Qué tienes en tu vientre, chico? ¿Un regalito de tu lobito?   
-Tú…- murmuró reconociendo al hombre de sus sueños, el Alfa que atacó a Derek y a su lado están los dos betas.  
-Esto sí que es inusual, un humano, un chico embarazado de un lobo, sin duda Beacon Hills es la ciudad más extraña que hemos visitado, cazadores salvando lobos y ahora esto.   
-Sti…les… corre… corre…- suplicó el moreno observando con desesperación a su compañero, quien negó sin dejar de llorar- Co…rre… corre.   
-Tengo una idea muy divertida- canturreó la mujer con una gran sonrisa que deja al descubierto sus malas intenciones- ¿Qué les parece si antes de matar al sexy beta, le rasgamos el vientre a su compañero, sacamos al bebé para que lo conozca y luego le arrancamos la garganta?   
-Es una maravillosa idea, Molly- la felicitó el Alfa acariciándole la mejilla al mismo tiempo que hace brillar sus ojos rojos- Vamos a hacerlo, traigan aquí al humano. 

El castaño se quedó paralizado en su lugar al escuchar lo que harían con él antes de acabar con Derek y soltó un gruñido cuando la chica lo levantó por el cabello. Sin contener sus sollozos, observó cuando el otro beta se acercó a él con una expresión extraña en el rostro e hizo aparecer las garras de su mano derecha. 

-Hazlo, Eliot, vamos a conocer al bebé de esta linda parejita- canturreó el Alfa disfrutando mucho del miedo que emana el adolescente- Hazlo ahora.   
-No…- Susurró el hombre negando y se volteó a su líder con pesar- Por favor no…   
-¿Qué? ¿Esto te trae malos recuerdos, Eliot? Hazlo o te mataré a ti. 

Stiles comenzó a entrar en pánico cuando el hombre caminó hacia él, adoptando su forma de beta y cuando creyó que iba a enterrarle las garras en el vientre, desvió el ataque hacia la mujer que lo mantiene sujeto por los brazos, hiriéndola en el hombro derecho y consiguiendo que lo libere. 

-¡Corre! ¡CORREEEEEE!

El menor intercambió una mirada con su pareja y se apresuró en huir hacia los árboles pero no alcanzó a dar diez pasos cuando una mano lo detuvo por el cuello, encontrándose con los ojos rojos del Alfa y lo aventaron hacia donde está Derek, cayendo sobre él de espalda. No le caben dudas, van a morir, esos sujetos los matarán, bueno, dos de ellos porque el hombre, Eliot, intentó salvarlo, extrañamente lo hizo y correrá su mismo destino. 

-Esto es lo que pasa cuando convierto inútiles pero está bien, yo mismo te arrancaré ese bebé del vientre, lo destrozaré frente a tus ojos, te arrancaré la garganta y luego mataré a tu amado lobito. 

Ante el final inminente, Stiles se movió para abrazar con fuerza al moreno, quien con mucho esfuerzo, consigue mover la mano hasta tomar una de las del castaño. Ya todo terminó, los demás no alcanzarán a llegar antes de que ese sujeto los mate cruelmente. 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

-Y yo a ti, pecoso. 

El lobo completo observó a su compañero hasta que captó un sonido extraño, descubriendo con horror que se trata de un gran camión negro de carga que está a segundos de impactarlos por un costado, así que se apresura en rasgar su cinturón de seguridad para cubrir al menor con su cuerpo, ya que está completamente desprotegido y a diferencia de él, no soportará un fuerte impacto, ni podrá curarse. 

Lo siguiente pareció ocurrir el cámara lenta, el camaro se deslizó por el asfalto a toda velocidad hasta que impactó de frente contra un gran árbol, Derek hizo lo mejor que pudo por mantener al humano en el asiento, impidiendo que el brusco movimiento lo expulse del asiento, sin embargo, él no corrió la misma suerte y fue lanzado contra el parabrisas de espalda, rompiéndolo por la fuerza del impacto antes de chocar su pierna derecha dolorosamente contra el tronco, escuchando perfectamente el sonido de un hueso rompiéndose y fue arrojado un par de metros, quedando inmóvil en el suelo. 

Durante varios segundos, no es capaz de moverse pero puede sentir como la sangre escurre por diversas parte de su cuerpo, especialmente por su rostro y hace un rápido repaso mental de su estado. Su pierna derecha está rota, al igual que su nariz y probablemente un par de costillas, algo grande, probablemente un cristal, atraviesa su espalda a la altura del abdomen y ha perdido la sensibilidad de dos de los dedos de su mano derecha, los cuales seguramente están rotos. 

El olor a sangre es fuerte y su mayor miedo es que el menor esté herido o algo peor pero eso se esfuma cuando lo siente a su lado hasta que es capaz de verlo. Puede percibir la desesperación y angustia del menor, realmente desea ser capaz de moverse para darle un fuerte abrazo mientras le asegura que todo está bien, sin embargo no será así, no cuando ahora capta perfectamente el aroma del enemigo, así que insta al adolescente a que corra. 

Por más que intenta moverse, su cuerpo no responde y eso le asegura que las heridas producto del accidente son muy serias. Con temor escucha lo que esos dementes harán con su compañero e hija antes de matarlo a él. Cuando cree que el fin es inevitable, uno de los betas enemigos ataca a su propia compañera mientras le ordena al castaño que corra y por unos segundos tuvo la esperanza que pudiera hacerlo, sin embargo, el Alfa se movió con rapidez para detenerlo antes de aventarlo sobre él. 

Derek puede escuchar los pasos acercarse, percibe claramente el terror de su compañero, quien se da la vuelta para abrazarlo y con gran esfuerzo, consigue mover su mano izquierda para tomar la del adolescente, haciéndole saber que está con él. 

¿Por qué fue tan descuidado? ¿Por qué nuevamente no es capaz de proteger a su familia? No quiere perderlos, no quiere que las cosas acaben de esta manera, ¿Por qué es tan débil? ¿Por qué? Cuando ve al Alfa acercarse, aprieta la extremidad de su pareja y cierra los ojos, rogando con todas sus fuerzas que alguien salve a su pareja. 

-¡Aaaahhh! 

Un momento, esa no es la voz de su pareja, ¿Entonces quien está gritando? Es una voz femenina, es la mujer lobo que acompaña al Alfa. Cuando la mano del menor suelta la suya, abre los ojos, descubriendo con sorpresa que el enemigo tiene tres garras marcadas en la mejilla derecha.

-Sti…les…- lo llama en un susurro al percibir un olor extraño en su pareja-Sti…les…   
-Estás lleno de sorpresas, muchacho, no sabía que había dos Alfas en Beacon Hills, debes ser bastante bueno si aparentas ser un simple humano pero está bien, disfrutaré mucho más destrozarte- afirmó antes de cambiar a su forma de beta. 

¿Un Alfa? Eso es imposible, su compañero no puede ser… Derek contiene la respiración cuando durante unos breves segundos, el castaño se gira a él, con sus ojos brillando rojos y sus uñas se han convertido en afiladas garras. ¿Cómo es posible? No hay forma en que… en ese preciso instante recuerda lo que ocurrió la pasada luna llena y entonces comprende que la persona frente a él no es Stiles, no del todo, sino su hija manifestándose para protegerlos a ambos. 

Sorprendentemente, el humano/temporalmente Alfa, consigue herir en varias ocasiones al enemigo hasta que le entierra las garras en el vientre mientras lo observa fijamente. 

-Maldito…- susurró el desconocido dando un salto atrás para mantener las distancias- Esto no va a quedar así, bastardo- amenazó antes de girarse con el ceño fruncido- Molly, vamos y tú, Eliot, voy a arrancarte el cuello si ellos no lo hacen. 

Unos segundos después de que ambos emprendieran la huida, el moreno distinguió el olor de su manada y se alegró un montón cuando escuchó sus voces llamándolos a gritos mientras corren hacia ellos. 

-Vas a estar bien- dijo el castaño arrodillándose a su lado al mismo tiempo que coloca las manos en su pecho- Estarás bien, papá. 

El lobo completo se estremeció al sentir una energía cálida que se esparce por su pecho y lentamente, es invadido por una sensación de paz que hace mucho tiempo no ha experimentado. Puede escuchar las exclamaciones de sorpresa de Scott, Liam, Malia, Lydia, Kira y Argent al presenciar lo que está haciendo el humano, porque ahora es capaz de percibir muy claramente, que sus heridas están sanando y es increíble que su hija tenga tanto poder cuando aún ni siquiera ha nacido, aunque ello puede ser obra del Nemeton. 

Durante unos segundos, el moreno se deja envolver por esas cálidas sensaciones hasta que algo cae en su mejilla y se desliza por su piel. Reconociendo perfectamente aquel aroma, abre los ojos despacio, encontrándose con el rostro del menor a unos centímetros sobre él y su nariz está sangrando. 

-Stiles… estoy bien, detente- pidió colocando sus manos sobre las del castaño, quien negó despacio- Stiles- casi recuperado por completo, se incorporó quedando sentado y tomó las mejillas del adolescente con suavidad, dedicándole una sonrisa mientras contempla sus ojos rojos- Estoy bien, cariño, ya es suficiente, puedo curar el resto por mi cuenta.

El castaño lo miró unos segundos antes de que el color marrón vuelva a sus bonitos orbes y se desmaya sobre él. Derek lo levantó con cuidado para luego enfocarse en la manada, quienes están muy sorprendidos con lo que acaba de pasar. 

-Les contaré todo pero tenemos que llevarlo con Deaton. 

Cuando llegan a la veterinaria, el ex druida los está esperando en compañía del sheriff y revisa al adolescente mientras el lobo completo les cuenta a los demás lo que pasó. Todavía no puede creer del todo lo que ha pasado, su hija ha vuelto a manifestarse para salvarlo y lo más increíble es que ha sido capaz de curarlo, esa es una habilidad que solo ha visto en su madre. 

-¿Stiles estará bien?- preguntó el sheriff acariciando el cabello de su hijo despacio.   
-Sí, es lo mismo que ocurrió la vez anterior, la pequeña utilizó a Stiles como puente, aunque ahora se manifestó de una forma más grande, por eso consumió una mayor energía, Stiles va a estar bien, solo necesita descansar y seguramente tendrá muchísima hambre mañana- explicó el veterinario con parsimonia.   
-Lo siento, Noah… no pude protegerlo.  
-Sí lo hiciste… terminaste muy herido por cuidarlo, le he dicho un montón de veces que es importante usar el cinturón de seguridad, voy a castigarlo el resto del año por esto- afirmó sin un ápice de seriedad antes de girarse al beta- ¿Vas a estar bien? Tienes mucha sangre.   
-Sí, la mayoría de mis heridas ya sanaron, solo necesito una ducha y cambiarme de ropa… ¿Has encontrado algo, Deaton? No quiero que Stiles resulte herido… sé que nuestra hija quiere protegernos pero…él no es un lobo, su cuerpo no puede soportar esto.   
-Aún no tengo algo, Derek, estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo pero tus suposiciones no son del todo incorrectas- afirmó llamando la atención del resto de los presentes, quienes lo observaron con seriedad- Cuando se trata de mujeres humanas que se embarazan de hombres lobos, es complicado, incluso si fuera un lobo habrían riesgos, el bebé ya se está alimentando de él, tomando parte de su energía, manifestarse de esta forma, es tomar más de lo que ya recibe, no puedo asegurarte algo más por ahora.   
-No servirá de algo preocuparnos por lo que aún no sucede y no sabemos si pasará, es mejor que lleven a Stiles a descansar- sugirió el cazador antes de caminar hacia el umbral de la puerta que da al pasillo- Regresaré con mis hombres a patrullar el bosque, les avisaré si encontramos algo. 

Derek tomó en brazos a su compañero y salieron de la veterinaria para subir al jeep que trajo el sheriff. Había estado tan cerca de perder a las dos personas que más ama esa noche, jamás se perdonará si algo les sucede. Cuando llegan a la casa de los Stilinski, sube al menor hasta el cuarto, le cambia la ropa con sangre, su sangre y le coloca el pijama antes de acostarlo. 

-Lo siento… lo siento mucho…- susurra afirmando la cabeza en el pecho del humano- Perdóname por no ser capaz de protegerte…   
-Ya basta, muchacho- dijo el sheriff entrando al cuarto y llegó a su lado, colocándole la mano en el hombro derecho- Salvaste a mi hijo, Derek, lo has protegido desde el comienzo, Stiles no te culpará por esto, tu hija tampoco y yo mucho menos, sé que hemos tenido nuestras diferencias al principio pero Derek, mi hijo no podría estar con una mejor persona que tú- esas palabras hicieron que el moreno voltee con sorpresa hacia el mayor- Ya basta de cargar con culpas que no te corresponden, muchacho, tienes algo especial ahora, una familia, así que ahora irás a darte una buena ducha, te colocarás el pijama, vas a descansar y mañana regañaremos a Stiles por ser casi un adulto e ignorar las normas de conducción segura al no usar el cinturón, ¿Quedó claro, Derek?- el aludido esbozó una pequeña sonrisa antes de asentir, sintiéndose mucho mejor.   
-Gracias, Noah.   
-Ve, hay toallas limpias en el baño, ya sabes dónde está lo demás. 

El moreno fue a darse una ducha para luego regresar a acostarse junto a su compañero, quien apenas lo sintió a su lado, se acurrucó contra su cuerpo, pasándole una mano por el abdomen antes de hacer un ruidito similar a un ronroneo. Durante largos segundos, el lobo completo se dedicó a darle suaves caricias en la espalda y de vez en cuando besa su cabeza. Nunca más quiere volver a pasar una situación como la de hoy, si algo le hubiera ocurrido a Stiles o a su hija... él ni siquiera fue capaz de protegerlos, no pudo hacer algo y odia sentirse de esa manera, no solo porque es su culpa que esos sujetos los atacarán, sino que también porque estuvo ahí y fue completamente inútil. 

-Lo siento, Stiles… no volveré a fallarte…- prometió estrechando más fuerte el cuerpo del chico que ama entre sus brazos y cerró los ojos para intentar dormir. 

+++ +++ +++

Derek acomodó todo sobre la bandeja y subió al cuarto del castaño, quien está haciendo un puchero mientras escucha en silencio el regaño del sheriff. Hace tan solo unos minutos, el menor había despertado reclamando comida, así que él fue a prepararlo. 

-¡Sí! Luego puedes seguir con el sermón, papá, tengo muchísima hambre- señaló apresurándose en devorar todo lo que tiene a su alcance- Que deliciosa, mis felicitaciones al sexy chef. 

El moreno iba a sonreír por esas palabras pero su mirada se quedó fija en el vendaje que tiene el menor en el antebrazo y baja la vista con tristeza, recordando lo ocurrido ayer por la tarde. Había hablado con Argent a la hora del almuerzo, cuando Noah lo obligó a bajar a comer algo, y para su gran decepción, no consiguieron dar con el paradero de los dos lobos que huyeron, aunque si tienen capturado a uno de los betas, encerrado en un círculo de Mountain Ash en su Loft y los demás se están encargando de vigilarlo. 

-Papá, ¿Nos puedes dar un momento a solas? Ya estoy bien, lo juro, luego puedes castigarme de por vida por esto, no me quejaré.   
-Claro, tengo que ir al trabajo a resolver unas cosas, volveré como en dos horas y más te vale descansar, Stiles, nos vemos- se despidió intercalando la mirada entre ambos de salir dejando la puerta cerrada. 

Apenas el lobo completo siente la mano del adolescente buscando la suya, la aparta como si quemara y se levantó para mantener la distancia mientras le da la espalda. Apenas pudo conciliar el sueño ayer, ya que cada vez que cierra los ojos, las imágenes de lo ocurrido vuelven a su cabeza. No pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando unas manos rodearon su cintura pero rápidamente se movió con la intención de ir hacia la puerta y se detuvo al notar la línea de ceniza que le impide salir. 

-No olvides que sé todo sobre ustedes, especialmente tú, eres muy fácil de entender, Derek, más de lo que crees y ni intentes irte por la ventana, ya está asegurada- canturreó con un deje de orgullo- Sé que no quieres tener está conversación pero en este momento, me importa bien poco lo que quieras, así que vas a escucharme, Derek Hale.   
-Stiles…- susurró el mayor dándose la vuelta con resignación, no hay forma en que pueda salir de ahí ahora.   
-No quiero disculpas porque no hay razones para que me las des, tú me dijiste que llevo mucho tiempo cuidando de otros y que ahora es mi turno de ser cuidado, pues bien, yo te digo lo mismo, déjame cuidarte, Derek, no tengo garras, ni colmillos pero te juro que no hay una sola cosa que no haría por ti y sé que nuestra hija siente lo mismo, así que no tienes derecho a convertir nuestro gesto de amor por ti en otra razón para culparte, ¡No es justo!- gritó al mismo tiempo que siente las lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas, parte rabia y parte tristeza- Es cierto, me hirieron… ¿Tienes una idea lo desesperado que estaba cuando te vi tan mal en el suelo? Cubierto de sangre… lleno de cortes… tu pierna…- el moreno lo observó unos segundos antes de bajar la cabeza mientras aprieta los puños- Bien, ¿Quieres jugar a quien tiene la culpa de esto? Perfecto, ¡Entonces la culpa es mía! Si no me hubiera quitado el estúpido cinturón de seguridad, nada de eso habría ocurrido, no hubieras resultado herido y podrías haber luchado contra esos lobos…   
-No, no Stiles, eso no es cierto, no es tu culpa- replicó el mayor caminando hacia su pareja para abrazarlo, sin embargo, lo empujaron por el pecho- Stiles…   
-¡Es mi culpa! ¡Es mi culpa! ¡Es mi culpa! ¡Pudiste haber muerto por mi culpa!  
-Basta, no es cierto- negó apresurándose en tomar por los brazos al adolescente, quien sigue gritando sin dejar de llorar- ¡Basta, no es tu culpa! Basta… por favor…- pide sin ser capaz de controlar sus propias lágrimas y el menor lo abraza afirmando la cabeza en su pecho.   
-¿Entiendes… como me… siento ahora?- preguntó intentando controlar su llanto hasta que se volvió un hipido- Derek… así me duele… cuando te culpas por todo… no quiero… que lo hagas… me duele…   
-Lo siento… lo siento, Stiles… no volveré a lastimarte, nunca te haré daño, lo prometo.  
-Sí… Derek- lo llamó saliendo de su escondite y limpió con suavidad las lágrimas del moreno, quien le dio un beso en la frente cuando terminó- ¿Quién de los dos se disculpará con el camaro? Creo que es la verdadera víctima de todo esto- afirmó con una sonrisa que hizo reír al lobo completo.   
-El auto estará bien, tu papá se encargó de que lo remolcaran hasta un mecánico, no te preocupes, sé cuánto te encanta.   
-Es parte de tu atractivo, Sourwolf… te amo.   
-Yo también te amo, pecoso. 

El mayor abrazó más fuerte a su compañero sin quitar la sonrisa que adora sus labios. Su lobo escogió tan bien a ese chico, no tiene idea de como siempre lo hace sentir mejor con un par de palabras o un simple gesto. Ya no es culpa lo que lo carcome pero su deseo de hacerse más fuerte sigue intacto, la próxima vez que esos sujetos ataquen, será él quien proteja a su familia.


	11. Chapter 11

-¿Te das cuenta que pareces un acosador haciendo esto? Todo sería tan sencillo si tan solo te acercas, tocas el timbre y—  
-Sssshhhhh, claro que no, ¿Qué parte de misión encubierto no has entendido, Chris? Se supone que eres el listo aquí- lo regañó el beta rodando los ojos para luego volver a su tarea de vigilar la casa Stilinski desde los asientos traseros del auto del cazador.  
-Como quieras pero en diez minutos tengo que regresar a casa, hoy patrullaremos los bosques de nuevo… en serio, Peter, si tan solo—  
-¡Ssssshhhhh! 

El lobo sabe que probablemente el humano tiene razón, que todo sería tan sencillo si anuncia su gran regreso después de casi dos meses de ausencia, porque apenas el cazador le contó sobre el ataque que sufrió la pareja cuando regresaban de un fin de semana romántico, no dudó en juntar las pocas cosas que se llevó y volver. 

-Estoy seguro que a Stiles se le ocurrió rodear la casa con Mountain Ash, el cachorro es muy listo, dudo que ese Alfa pueda atravesarlo ¿verdad?- preguntó girándose hacia Argent, quien lo escudriñó con la mirada unos segundos antes de asentir- ¿Qué sucede?   
-Nada, es que es extraño que tú te preocupes tanto por otra persona, no me malentiendas, sé que has cambiado, es solo que me sigue pareciendo raro- respondió encogiéndose de hombros y suspiró bajito- Sigo creyendo que estás perdiendo el tiempo, Derek no te arrancará el cuello, él pregunta por ti, si estás bien.   
-¿De verdad?- soltó sorprendido con esas palabras y se movió para afirmar una mano en cada asiento delantero e inclinarse hacia adelante.   
-Sí, él ya no está enfadado contigo, los demás tampoco, así que ya basta de estas misiones en cubierto. 

Peter sopesó las palabras del cazador antes de reparar en un importante detalle y esbozó una sonrisa llena de malas intenciones que alertó al contrario pero no le dio tiempo de reacción, lo tomó por el cabello con firmeza y unió sus bocas en un demandante beso. Los primeros segundos, Argent opuso resistencia e intentó apartarlo con una mano hasta que finalmente se rindió a él, o al menos eso creyó el lobo y bajó la guardia, recibiendo un toque en el abdomen con el bastón electrificado que lo hizo apartarse entre gruñidos. 

-Te has vuelto muy lento, Chris, tardaste casi diez segundos en liberarte, o tal vez no querías hacerlo- canturreó lo último con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción que se borró cuando le dieron otro toque- ¡Ya basta! Me portaré bien- dijo alzando las manos en señal de paz y se acomodó en el asiento cruzándose de brazos- Eres un aburrido.   
-Y tú un idiota. 

Cuando llegaron a casa, el beta se recostó sobre uno de los sillones de la sala de estar y sacó su teléfono, observando el número del hiperactivo adolescente durante varios segundos. Hace tres días regresó a la ciudad y apenas percibió el aroma del humano, sintió unas enormes ganas de correr a su lado para abrazarlo por horas. Entiende perfectamente que eso se debe a su lado lobuno que quiere estar cerca de la nueva integrante que llegará dentro de seis meses a la manada. 

-Peter- el aludido reacciona al escuchar voz grave y mira al cazador, quien está de pie a su lado- Ya calenté la cena, ven a comer o se enfriará.   
-¿Por qué me dejas quedarme? No estábamos en buenos términos antes, de hecho, no tengo idea de cómo nos hicimos amigos ahora, ¿Es mi encanto natural? Lo sabía, no puedes resistirte a mí- canturreó victorioso y su acompañante rodó los ojos con cansancio e iba a marcharse pero lo detuvo por la mano para jalarlo encima, esbozando una sonrisa al notar el ceño fruncido del humano- Admítelo, no puedes estar lejos de mí.   
-Lo repito, eres un idiota, ahora suéltame o te dispararé- amenazó al mismo tiempo que saca una pistola de su pantalón para apuntarla a la cabeza del beta.   
-No dudas en ayudarme pero eres cruel rechazando mis sentimientos- se quejó haciendo un puchero y rodeó la cintura del mayor con un brazo, manteniéndolo quieto.   
-Ya basta, Peter, estoy cansado de tus juegos absurdos, ¿No puedes tomarte algo con seriedad? Ahora suéltame, tengo que estar listo en media hora- ordenó comenzando a forcejear por levantarse pero se quedó inmóvil cuando el beta hizo brillar sus ojos azules- Peter.  
-¿Por qué crees que estoy jugando? Soy muy serio- afirmó estudiando la expresión de Argent unos segundos antes de sostener por la muñeca la mano en que tiene el arma y la otra la llevó hasta la nuca del contrario, inclinándolo lo suficiente para besarlo. 

Nunca va a negar que el cazador le parece atractivo pero nunca decidió hacer algo al respecto, no había tenido la oportunidad con todas las cosas que pasaron posterior a su recuperación de las graves quemaduras que sufrió en el incendio, luego su resurrección, después el asunto de la manada de Alfas, la aparición de Cora, el nogitsune, el regreso de Kate y el benefactor, sin mencionar el hecho de descubrir que tiene una hija, con la cual tampoco ha estado portándose muy bien, aunque no es del todo su culpa, han pasado tantos años que ni siquiera merece el título de padre cuando son dos perfectos desconocidos. 

Cuando decidió quedarse con la manada McCall, fue el momento exacto en que cambió todo. Jamás pensó que esa simple decisión le entregara tantas cosas y la más importante de ellas, fue amigos, una familia pero eso lo arruinó con sus planes ocultos, reavivando las viejas desconfianzas entre los demás, a excepción de Stiles y Chris. 

No sabe con precisión cuando fue pero su relación con el cazador cambió y si es honesto, ni siquiera él está seguro hasta qué punto sus bromas e insinuaciones son solo eso. Quien diría que ahora estarían besándose sobre el sillón. Durante unos segundos, el mayor vuelve a oponer resistencia, intentando liberar su muñeca derecha para cumplir con la amenaza de dispararle pero rápidamente se dio por vencido, dejando caer la pistola y el lobo lo consideró una victoria. 

Sus bocas se buscan con ansias mientras sus manos se cuelan bajo la ropa para recorrer la piel ajena. Cuando la falta de aire se hace presente, ambos se apartan jadeando y Peter esboza una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que le desabrocha el pantalón al cazador antes de intercambiar lugares, apresurándose en besarlo de nuevo para evitar cualquier objeción. Gracias a sus sentidos lobunos, sabe que su compañero se está dejando llevar y cuando está por comenzar a desnudarlo, el ruido del teléfono los interrumpe, siendo apartado por los hombros.

-Tengo que responder… basta- pide el humano con un ligero rubor tiñendo sus mejillas y el moreno rueda los ojos con molestia, de seguro que es uno de los soldaditos reportándose al trabajo y si lo tuviera cerca, le arrancaría la garganta por interrumpirlos. En varias ocasiones intenta quitarle el teléfono, sin embargo le palmean la mano mientras sigue hablando- De acuerdo, estaré ahí pronto, nos vemos.   
-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó el lobo fingiendo que no ha escuchado la conversación y el mayor arquea una ceja- Bien, señor aburrido, vamos a cenar y te acompaño, será divertido recorrer los bosques contigo.   
-Peter, encontraron un rastro de esos lobos, no vamos a jugar, la información que nos ha dado Eliot es muy valiosa, hemos registrado todos sus refugios y podríamos atraparlos esta noche.   
-¿De verdad confían en él? Es cierto, salvó a Stiles hace cinco días pero no me fío de él, podría ser una trampa, Chris- replicó casi en un puchero y se levantó cuando le dieron unas palmaditas en el costado del abdomen.   
-Y por eso lo mantienen encerrado en el Loft, vigilado en todo momento, además, Stiles si confía en él y para enfrentarse a su propio Alfa, merece el beneficio de la duda- señaló incorporándose para luego arreglarse el pantalón ante la mirada atenta del beta- ¿Qué?   
-Nada, es solo que ahora no me gruñiste, ¿Significa que tengo una oportunidad?- canturreó jalando por la camiseta al cazador para pegarlo a su cuerpo-Recuerda que no puedes mentirme, tengo súper poderes.   
-Y uno de ellos es ser idiota, vamos a comer y basta de esto o ahora no dudaré en dispararte, Hale.   
-Como ordene, señor Argent. 

Ambos fueron a cenar para luego subir al auto del cazador, quien condujo en dirección a los límites de la ciudad y estacionó a un lado de la carretera antes de voltearse al lobo, quien rodó los ojos para luego asentir con gruñido. Debido a su estatus de “incognito” en Beacon Hills, debe esperar en el auto, así como también usar los polvos mágicos que consiguió con Deaton para ocultar su aroma de los demás, no es algo que le guste pero todavía no quiere revertirlo. 

A medida que pasan los minutos y cuando se aburre de buscar una buena canción en alguna emisora, decide husmear en la guantera, encontrando varias fotografías familiares, en donde sale Chris junto a su esposa e hija y en otras solo con Victoria, Allison o Kate. Puede entender perfectamente el dolor que lleva por perder a su familia, él lo vivió en carne propia con la tragedia que pasó en la mansión por culpa de esa mujer. Había sido tan satisfactorio rasgarle el cuello y aún cuando no esperaba su regreso, se sintió muy bien al saber que ya no volverá a molestar, aunque si lo lamenta un poco por el cazador, él no tiene la culpa de tener una hermana loca. 

-¿Qué haces?- pregunta una voz que sobresalta al moreno y se gira hacia la ventana junto a él, bajándola con un suspiro.   
-Me asustaste, ¿Encontraron algo? Te dije que…- apenas reparó en la mirada del mayor fija en las fotografías, guardó silencio por unos segundos antes de dejarlas en su lugar- Lo siento, estaba aburrido y comencé a revisar la guantera.   
-Está bien… Mmm, encontramos ropa ensangrentada en una cueva y hay señales de que alguien estuvo ahí hace poco, así que vamos a rastrear la zona, ¿Quieres venir? Los demás ya se fueron, solo estaremos los dos.   
-Claro, ya sé que no puedes estar lejos de mí- bromeó haciendo sonreír al cazador y bajó del auto, aceptando una de las pistolas que le entregaron- Bien, vamos a— se quedó en silencio cuando olfateó el aire y se apresuró en esconderse en los asientos traseros- Sssshhh… los demás están aquí- susurró lo más bajito posible. 

Solo unos segundos después, parte de la manada llega al lugar, Derek, Stiles, Liam, Scott y Malia, quienes comienzan a interrogar al cazador sobre lo que está pasando y luego deciden que se dividirán para abarcar más terreno. 

-Es mejor que te quedes aquí, pecoso, puede ser peligroso.   
-Claro que no, Sourwolf, ni pienses en dejarme atrás, iré te guste o no, no vine hasta aquí para esperar en el auto con una niñera peluda, así que voy, es un hecho, no una pregunta- sentenció el hiperactivo adolescente haciendo sonreír a Peter,   
-Está bien pero te quedas conmigo en todo momento y si digo corre, corres.   
-No te dejaré solo, Derek, nunca, debiste hacerle caso a mi papá y atarme a la cama- se burló el castaño sin ocultar la diversión en sus palabras.   
-Lo hice pero me amenazaste con no romper la barrera, ¿Ya lo olvidaste?- soltó el moreno mientras los demás se ríen y el beta estuvo a punto de delatarse, así que se cubrió la boca con una mano.   
-Va a estar bien, Derek, iré con ustedes también- intervino Chris a favor del hiperactivo chico, quien le guiñó un ojo con complicidad- Lo sacaré a la fuerza si es necesario, tengo un juego de esposas en la chaqueta.   
-Se supone que tienes que apoyarme, ya no serás mi cazador favorito.   
-Solo haz caso, Stiles, queremos cuidarte- pidió el Alfa con un suspiro de derrota ante la terquedad del hijo del sheriff- Vamos, Malia, Liam y yo iremos por el este. 

El lobo esperó pacientemente unos segundos para salir de su escondite, eso había estado muy cerca, así que después de dar un par de vueltas alrededor del auto, decide recostarse en los asientos traseros, a la espera que regrese el cazador para saber cómo les fue. 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

El castaño tomó dos paquetes de papas fritas grandes junto a dos refrescos para luego atravesar el círculo de Mountain Ash cerca del gran ventanal del Loft y se sentó junto al “rehén”, aunque para él solo es el hombre que se negó a matarlos, así que merece el beneficio de la duda. 

-Vamos a comer, almorzamos hace poco pero ya me muero de hambre- canturreó abriendo uno de los paquetes antes de tragar un puñado con una amplia sonrisa- ¿Cómo llevas el encierro? Además de aburrirte.   
-No entiendo por qué eres amable conmigo, los demás parecen listos para asesinarme en cualquier momento- señaló el rubio abriendo la botella y tomó un largo sorbo.   
-Sí, solo actúan así porque tu Alfa intentó matarnos, al igual que esa mujer loca, son buenas personas, solo les cuesta dar segundas oportunidades cuando amenazan a su familia, tú te negaste a cumplir con sus órdenes de herirme, así que no eres malo, solo son las circunstancias y lo sé porque mi mejor amigo, el Alfa de la manada, también se negó a hacer cosas malas cuando lo convirtieron, una de ellas fue no matarme- afirmó consiguiendo el beta lo mire pensativo antes de asentir despacio- ¿Por qué no lo hiciste, Eliot?   
-No quiero lastimar a otros, nunca quise esto… él me atacó una noche que regresaba del trabajo… me convirtió en algo que nunca quise ser y... quería que yo asesinara a mi novia pero no lo hice… así que él decidió vengarse y la mató… ella estaba embarazada… como tú…- susurró lo último bajito y el menor instintivamente tomó la mano contraria, sobresaltando al lobo por su inesperada acción.  
-Lo siento mucho… debió ser horrible para ti… ese maldito hijo de puta merece lo peor y ten por seguro que lo vamos a destrozar por todo lo que ha hecho- prometió mirando al rubio con seriedad, quien asintió despacio- ¿De dónde eres, Eliot?   
-De Minnesota… ¿Qué harán conmigo cuando encuentren a James? ¿Van a matarme…? ¿Me entregarán a los cazadores?

El adolescente tomó un puñado de papas fritas para engullirlas. Cuando los demás decidieron encerrar al beta en el Loft mientras buscan a los otros dos, ya que Stiles en ningún momento apoyó la idea de hacerlo, no le parece justo cuando el rubio se negó a seguir las órdenes del Alfa y el propio Scott se encargó de comprobar que dice la verdad respecto a que nunca ha asesinado o lastimado a alguien. A pesar de sus quejas, no pudo evitar que lo aprisionaran en un círculo de Mountain Ash, así que decidió ignorar las advertencias y solía comer con el beta o simplemente pasar el rato, aunque claro, le ha costado acercarse, los primeros días ni siquiera le hablaba. 

-No, no, claro que no, nadie va a herirte, Eliot, los hombres lobos y humanos pueden convivir, solo tienes que aprender a controlarte, además de tener una buena guía que obviamente no es James y en cuanto a los cazadores, al menos aquí, los Argent son decentes, la gran mayoría de ellos y Chris es un buen hombre, muy justo, él ya sabe que no has herido personas, así que no te lastimarán- afirmó con una sonrisa antes de soltar un quejido y bajó una mano a su vientre.  
-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el lobo dejando a un lado la botella y se giró hacia él.   
-Sí, estoy bien… es… ya has notado que mi embarazo no es natural, desde lo que pasó hace cuatro días… he sentido algunas puntadas pero estoy bien, es por la forma en que mi hija se manifestó esa tarde, solo tengo que evitar las emociones fuertes, alimentarme bien y descansar- aclaró ladeando un poco la cabeza cuando reparó en la forma en que el mayor observa su vientre, con un deje de nostalgia que seguramente le recuerda a su novia, así que lentamente tomó una de sus manos y la colocó despacio en su vientre- Solo tengo tres meses, no da pataditas aún pero Derek dice que puede sentir como se mueve y Liam se burla porque hace soniditos raros- se quejó con lo último en un puchero.  
-Es cierto, hace ruidos raros- confirmó el beta antes de inclinarse hasta colocar el oído derecho sobre el centro de su vientre.   
-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- gritó Scott apresurándose en ir hacia ellos junto con Liam, quien golpeó la barrera molesto.   
-¡Quítale tus manos de encima!   
-Hey, Hey, tranquilos, pulgosos- intervino el adolescente colocándose de pie con el ceño fruncido- Solo estamos conversando y si Eliot quisiera herirme, ya ha tenido muchas oportunidades, especialmente si consideramos que ustedes no pueden atravesar la barrera. 

Por sobre el hombro de los dos lobos molestos, se percata que está su compañero, quien a pesar de no decir algo, es evidente que piensa exactamente lo mismo que los demás y eso no le gusta pero no va a tener la misma discusión de los días anteriores, por lo cual solo se limita a sentarse de nuevo y engulle un puñado de papas fritas, ignorando a los recién llegados. 

-Stiles, ven aquí- ordena el moreno mirándolo fijamente antes de buscar en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y le enseña lo que trae- Ven.   
-Mmm… no vas a sobornarme con comida- replicó cruzándose de brazos pero entonces su compañero agitó lo que sostiene- No voy a cambiar de idea… Mmm, ¿Es el original?- preguntó mordiéndose el labio inferior y comenzando a salivar con anticipación.  
-Sí, tu favorito, ven. 

El castaño se debate mentalmente sobre qué hacer, sin embargo, su cuerpo ya se ha movido por cuenta propia y antes de darse cuenta, está caminando fuera de la barrera, casi corriendo para quitarle el sobre de Skittles al malvado lobo que tiene por pareja y lo abrió con rapidez, tragando casi todo de una vez mientras sonríe. Últimamente, ha estado desarrollando una obsesión con esos dulces y en parte culpa a Lydia, quien fue la que un día le dio uno en el instituto, iniciándolo en ese vicio. 

-Odio que me manipules así, Derek- se queja masticando con ansias y se termina todo en menos de un minuto- Ya se acabó, ¿Trajiste más?- preguntó al mismo tiempo que revisa los bolsillos del moreno, quien lo abraza por la cintura con una pequeña sonrisa.   
-Tú siempre me manipulas, ahora es mi turno de aprovecharme, si quieres otro tendrás que darme un beso, uno muy bueno.

Stiles le rodeó el cuello con los brazos a su compañero antes de besarlo apasionadamente, colando su lengua apenas tuvo la oportunidad y fue correspondido de la misma manera. Cuando se apartaron, el mayor agitó otro sobre de Skittles en su mano derecha para luego entregárselo. 

-Solo quiero cuidarte- dijo el lobo completo antes de darle un beso en el costado de la cabeza al adolescente, quien suspiró.  
-Lo sé… es que no me gusta cuando te comportas así, no todo es blanco o negro, Sourwolf, todos hemos hecho cosas de las cuales nos arrepentimos… ¿O crees que yo soy malo por lo que pasó con el Nogitsune?- preguntó observando fijamente a su pareja, quien negó con cierto cansancio y le acarició la mejilla con una mano.   
-Está bien, pecoso, será a tu manera, tienes razón.  
-Siempre la tengo, Sourwolf, no olvides que soy el cerebro de la manada- canturreó el menor con una gran sonrisa adornando sus labios y volvió a besar al beta antes de ir hasta el “prisionero”, rompiendo la barrera- Ya sé, ya sé, Scotty, solo será por unos minutos, deja que estire un poco las piernas o se le atrofiarán, ven, Eliot, podemos ver una película. 

El resto de la tarde, Stiles intentó que el rubio no se sintiera como un rehén ahí, ni tampoco que van a lastimarlo después de que atrapen a su Alfa. Fue difícil conseguirlo, especialmente cuando llegó el resto de la manada que al igual que Scott y Liam, parecían listos para arrancarle la cabeza al lobo “enemigo”. 

-A veces me decepcionan mucho, chicos- dijo con reproche antes de volver a crear el círculo de Mountain Ash y decidió quedarse dentro con Eliot, jugando a las cartas mientras ignora a los demás. 

+++ +++ +++

-Esto es ridículo, sabes que iré de todas formas ¿Verdad?- canturreó el adolescente con una gran sonrisa de diversión mientras el lobo termina de atarle la muñeca derecha a la cama, inmovilizando sus cuatro extremidades por completo- ¿Sabes? Si hubiéramos hecho esto en la cabaña, no me habría molestado, parece el comienzo de una película porno.   
-Stiles, estoy haciendo esto por tu propia seguridad, no sabemos que encontraremos en el bosque, no quiero que te hieran- explicó el moreno con un suspiro cansado y se inclinó a darle un beso en la frente- Regresaré pronto, lo prometo.   
-Derek- lo llamó el chico antes de que saliera por el umbral de la puerta mientras intenta contener una carcajada- Tu plan es genial y realmente es bueno que hagas caso a las recomendaciones de mi papá pero apuesto a que no pensaste en esto, genio, ¿Cómo atravesarás la barrera de Mountain Ash que protege la casa? 

El castaño soltó una estruendosa risa cuando el beta se dio cuenta del gran fallo de su plan antes de pasarse una mano por el rostro con resignación. Oh sí, definitivamente es él el cerebro de la manada, no esos pulgosos como a veces lo creen. Cuando el moreno terminó de desatarlo, el menor lo abrazó por el cuello y le dio un cariñoso beso. 

-Está bien, mi Sourwolf, recuerda que soy el chico de las planes, no tú, ahora, no perdamos más tiempo en esto y vamos con los demás- dijo tomando la mano de su compañero, quien lo sigue en silencio.   
-¿Sabes que puedo volver a atarte después de que rompas la barrera?- soltó junto a un pequeño gruñido.   
-Lo sé pero no lo harás, me necesitas, Derek, como yo te necesito a ti, ¿No te das cuenta aún? Somos la combinación perfecta- afirmó pegándose al cuerpo contrario y lo abrazaron por la cintura.   
-Tienes razón, pecoso, te amo y la próxima vez- se inclinó a susurrar al oído del adolescente- Usaremos las cuerdas para algo más divertido.  
-¿Lo prometes?- preguntó el menor muy interesado con aquella propuesta y lo besaron apasionadamente- Derek…  
-Es una promesa, Stiles, ahora vamos. 

Ambos subieron al camaro y el mayor condujo en dirección a los límites de la ciudad, en donde se encontraron con Liam, Scott y Malia para luego ir al encuentro de Argent, ya que el cazador que los llamó para avisarle la situación, les dijo en dónde encontrarlo. Después de una breve plática, se dividieron en dos equipos de tres para buscar en el bosque pero al poco andar, el adolescente se detuvo quejándose por el dolor de pies. 

-¿Ahora entiendes por qué no es bueno que participes en esto? No solo es para protegerte, Stiles, tienes que cuidarte, cuidarla- aclaró acariciando el vientre de su compañero, quien suspiró asintiendo despacio.  
-Lo siento, es que no me gusta que me hagan a un lado, quiero ayudar también- explicó el menor afirmándose de un árbol.  
-Y lo haces, Stiles, nos ayudas mucho en las investigaciones, nos cuidas, te preocupas por nosotros, haces mucho más de lo que piensas, por eso todos queremos cuidarte, así que no seas tan terco, aunque eso es algo atractivo en ti- afirmó con una sonrisa mientras el castaño se ríe- ¿Me dejarás cuidarte?   
-Sí, Derek- respondió antes de corresponder el beso que le dieron.   
-Bien, nosotros los esperaremos en tu auto, Argent.   
-¡Esperen!- los detuvo el cazador y por unos segundos, el menor está seguro que distinguió una mueca de ¿miedo? En el rostro contrario- Acabo de darme cuenta que solo tengo una pistola, dejé el resto en el auto, creo que es mejor que yo acompañe a Stiles y tú vayas a revisar los alrededores, Derek, con tus sentidos no tardarás mucho y será más seguro.   
-Chris tiene razón, será más rápido si lo haces tú, lobito, prométeme que te cuidarás y no tardes mucho- pidió el castaño acariciando el cabello de su compañero antes de ir con Argent.   
-De acuerdo- respondió el moreno entrecerrando los ojos con cierta desconfianza- Cuida bien de Stiles, regresaré lo más pronto que pueda. 

El adolescente se dejó cargar en la espalda por el mayor, ya que no cree que sea capaz de caminar de regreso sin detenerse cada dos minutos a descansar y emprenden el regreso. Es muy evidente para él que el cazador está actuando raro, por lo cual espera que se alejen lo suficiente, hasta que logra divisar a un par de metros el auto y decide romper el silencio que se ha instalado. 

-Entonces, ¿De qué quieres hablar, Chris?- pregunta jugueteando con el cierre de la chaqueta del mayor- No querías que Derek viniera aquí y sé muy bien que nunca saldrías a una patrulla sin tus armas, tienes muchos años de entrenamiento para saber las consecuencias de ese simple descuido.   
-Es cierto, eres el cerebro de la manada, chico listo- respondió el cazador llegando junto al auto y lo dejó cerca de la puerta del copiloto- ¿Quieres entrar?   
-No, prefiero esperar aquí, gracias- respondió esbozando una sonrisa cuando el mayor le entregó su chaqueta para que se abrigue, ¿Que sucede?   
-Mmm, sí, es… es sobre Peter- dijo el cazador afirmándose a su costado derecho, cubriendo parte de la puerta que da a los asientos traseros- Me llamó hace unas horas y creo que quiere regresar.   
-¡¿De verdad?! Eso es genial, lo he llamado los últimos días y no responde, tal vez deba hacerlo ahora- sentenció sacando el celular del bolsillo de su pantalón pero el mayor se lo impidió tomando su muñeca- Chris…  
-No creo que sea un buen momento, Stiles, se escuchaba raro y creo que por fin está pensando las cosas con la seriedad que lo merecen, es mejor que no lo interrumpas y no te preocupes, está bien, lo primero que hace al llamarme es preguntar por ti.  
-Espero que regrese pronto… tiene que volver a casa, con sus amigos, su manada, su familia, sé que todavía cree que los demás lo rechazarán pero no es así, Derek quiere hablar con él y mi papá me ha dicho que lo invite a cenar cuando vuelva, ambos quieren llevarse bien con él, ¿Crees que regrese pronto?- soltó con un deje de tristeza al mismo tiempo que baja la vista.  
-No lo sé, supongo que está acostumbrado a hacer esto, huir cuando está en aprietos y no recurrir a— se detuvo abruptamente al recordar algo.  
-¿Chris?- lo llamó el adolescente con curiosidad- ¿Qué sucede?   
-Nada, no te preocupes, ese lobo idiota va a volver, ya es tarde para que se marche, tú lo has dicho, aquí está su familia, siento haberte preocupado haciéndote creer que pasaba algo serio, solo… pensé que Derek no querría escucharlo.   
-Está bien, me alegra saber que podría regresar, ¿Le das un mensaje de mi parte si te vuelve a llamar?- pidió recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta- Dile que es un idiota y que sí no vuelve pronto, le quitaré todos los derechos para estar cerca de mi pequeña, además patearé su peludo trasero.   
-Jajajaja, no creo que quiera regresar con esa última amenaza.

Ambos esperaron cerca de diez minutos hasta que regresó Derek sin novedades de la búsqueda y pronto se les unieron el resto de la manada, quienes tampoco llegaron con buenas noticias pero uno de los cazadores de Argent había encontrado un rastro que se dirige hacia el pueblo cercano, así que Chris se marchó para continuar la cacería y les prometió que les avisaría de inmediato si descubren el paradero del enemigo. 

-Ya no tenemos algo más que hacer aquí, regresemos- sentenció el lobo completo tomando la mano de su compañero, quien mantiene la mirada fija en la chica coyote.   
-¿Qué ocurre, Malia?-preguntó con curiosidad al notar la expresión que tiene.   
-Nada… es que, me pareció percibir el aroma de Peter por unos segundos.   
-Eso es imposible, él está lejos de aquí- dijo el menor encogiéndose de hombros y caminó cuando su pareja lo instó a hacerlo- Espero que vuelva pronto, lo extraño.   
-Ya tenemos suficientes problemas para lidiar con otro- gruñó Scott siendo apoyado por los dos betas a su lado.   
-Lo repito, a excepción de mi Sourwolf, me están decepcionando mucho, chicos.


	12. Chapter 12

Derek intercambió una mirada con Stiles, quien luce igual de sorprendido que él para luego volver a centrarse en la escena frente a él, específicamente en los tres familiares rostros que no creyó que regresarían, al menos no tan pronto. 

Las últimas dos semanas habían estado buscando al Alfa y la beta fugitivos pero todo indicaba que se fueron de la ciudad, así que acordaron mantenerse alertas a cualquier posible regreso y por supuesto que no permitió que Eliot se marche aún, por lo cual está viviendo temporalmente en el Loft, no encerrado en el círculo de Mountain Ash pero sí hay una barrera que rodea el edificio por si acaso. 

-¿De verdad están aquí?- preguntó el humano indicándolos con el dedo para luego acercarse despacio- No es posible.   
-Lo que no es posible es que estés embarazado, wow, cuando el señor Argent me lo contó por teléfono, admito que no le creí del todo- dijo el rubio de cabello rizado acercándose con una sonrisa y colocó una mano en el vientre del castaño-Tampoco le creí a Scott, ni a la señora McCall, ni siquiera lo creo ahora.  
-Bueno, lobito, serás tío, así que hazte la idea- canturreó el hiperactivo adolescente antes de darle un abrazo- Bienvenido, Isaac, pensé que no volverías.   
-No estaba dentro de mis planes, Stiles pero cuando me enteré de lo que está pasando… que esos sujetos intentaron matarlos, arreglé todo allá y contacté con los chicos para colocarnos de acuerdo- explicó señalando con el dedo a sus dos acompañantes- Por si te lo preguntas, sí, hemos mantenido contacto todo este tiempo.   
-Que cruel, ni siquiera me llamas pero eres el mejor amigo de recitos de oro, lagartija- se quejó el castaño esbozando una sonrisa al obtener un gruñido como respuesta- ¿No piensas saludarme, Jackson? Vamos, sé que quieres acercarte, ahora que estoy embarazado tengo unas especies de feromonas que atraen a los lobitos, no pueden evitar estar olisqueándome todo el día, ¿Verdad Liam?- el aludido asintió sin un ápice de vergüenza, a diferencia de Scott que se sonrojó a pesar de no haber sido nombrado.   
-No te creas la gran cosa, Stilinski- señaló el rubio con el ceño fruncido antes de acercarse a ellos y se inclinó a olfatearle el cuello para luego colocar una mano en su vientre-Es cierto, de verdad estás esperando un bebé de Derek, no sé qué me sorprende más, ¿Un hombre embarazado o que estés saliendo con Derek?   
-Definitivamente lo segundo- canturreó Isaac con una sonrisa- ¿cómo enamoraste a Sourwolf? 

En otro momento, el moreno se hubiera enfadado al ser llamado de esa manera por alguien que no fuera el hiperactivo chico que ha aprendido a amar pero ahora, todo lo que atrapa su atención es aquella persona que permanece de brazos cruzados cerca del ventanal, con una expresión de fastidio mientras observa en dirección al castaño. Con pasos firmes, se dirige hasta ella, hacia quien no pensó que vería en mucho tiempo más o quizás nunca. 

-Hola, Cora- la saludó recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que no volverías…  
-Isaac me pidió que lo hiciera y Peter no dejaba de molestar con que tenía que regresar, especialmente ahora que me has hecho— guardó silencio abruptamente mientras observa en dirección a su compañero-Como sea, no tengo algo mejor que hacer ahora, así que puedo quedarme hasta que nos encarguemos de ese Alfa y la beta.   
-Suena bastante mal cuando lo dices así- señaló el beta de cabello rubio y rizado- Cora también quería regresar, por más que no lo admita, extrañaba la ciudad y a ti, Derek.  
-Es genial que estén aquí, chicos, podemos hacer una fiesta, con muchas hamburguesas y papas rizadas- festejó Stiles acercándose a los hermanos Hale con una gran sonrisa- Me alegra que regresaras, Cora, podrías quedarte más tiempo y así conocerás a tu sobrinita, se parece mucho a Derek y también a mí, es la combinación perfecta entre ambos, ¿Quieres to—  
-No volví por eso- intervino la chica con el ceño fruncido para luego cruzarse de brazos- Si estás embarazado es porque Peter se estuvo metiendo en donde no debía, eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo y lo que estás esperando tampoco.   
-Cora, basta- intervino Isaac acercándose a ellos y tomó de la mano al castaño para llevarlo al sillón- Quiero saber todos los detalles, excepto la parte de cómo te embarazaste, eso ya lo sé, vamos, no te ahorres detalles. 

El moreno intercambió una mirada con los demás antes de hacerle un gesto con la mano a su hermana para que siga escaleras arriba. Puede percibir perfectamente el rechazo y enfado que emana la chica y no le gusta, no es justo que trate de esa forma a Stiles cuando él fue parte importante a la hora de mantenerla a salvo en la ocasión que la envenenaron. Apenas cierra la puerta del que antes fue el cuarto de Peter y ahora usa para guardar cosas, lo empujaron contra la pared sin delicadezas. 

-¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan idiota, Derek?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste embarazarlo?! ¡Embarazaste a Stiles! Tienes un montón de personas en donde escoger, ¡Un montón de personas mucho mejores!- lo increpó Cora antes de alejarse de él para caminar hasta la ventana- El Nemeton está loco si piensa que Stiles es apto para dar a luz al siguiente descendiente de los Hale, ¡No tiene sentido!  
-Es cierto que tener un hijo no estaba dentro de mis planes pero no permitiré que cuestiones mis decisiones, mucho menos con quien estoy, amo a Stiles y tener una hija con él, es lo mejor que podría pasarme, Peter se equivocó al mentirnos pero algo muy bueno resultó de eso, no solo estoy con la persona que amo, sino que también tendremos una familia propia y si no puedes aceptarlo, no deberías estar aquí.

El moreno se marchó con el ceño fruncido e intentó disimular su malestar, aunque por las miradas que recibe de los lobos presentes, es evidente que han escuchado su conversación y ya están al tanto del desagrado de Cora hacia el castaño.

-¿Está todo bien?- preguntó el hiperactivo adolescente abrazándolo apenas se sentó a su lado.  
-Sí, Stiles, no te preocupes- respondió dándole un beso en el costado de la cabeza antes de apartar a Isaac por la frente- Ya basta de olerlo y manosearlo, es suficiente con Liam.   
-Jajajaja, eres adorable celoso, Sourwolf- canturreó el castaño con una sonrisa- Adivina, adivina, los dos lobitos se quedarán con nosotros, van a dar exámenes libres, así que no tienen que regresar, es genial ¿Verdad? ¿Y qué hay de Cora? Parecía algo molesta.   
-Solo está cansada por el viaje- mintió Derek tomándolo de la mano- Si quieres una fiesta de hamburguesas y papas, tendremos que comprar más cosas, ¿Quieres algo más? Aún queda helado, chocolate y galletas.   
-Mmm, no, solo eso, Sourwolf, ¿Quieres que te acompañe? Sí, lo haré, son varias cosas, no podrás con todo solo.   
-Tranquilo, yo lo acompañaré- dijo Scott dedicándole una sonrisa a su mejor amigo- Aún no terminas de contarle toda la historia a Isaac. 

El beta agradece silenciosamente la intervención de McCall y ambos se marchan del Loft para ir a pie hasta una tienda que queda a dos cuadras de ahí. No quiere que su pareja se entere de lo que acaba de pasar con Cora porque de saberlo, comenzará a culparse de su mala relación y sería capaz de tomar decisiones equivocadas para que él no pierda a su hermana. 

-No le digas a Stiles lo que pasó, por favor- pidió el lobo completo con pesar.   
-No lo haré… pero tendrás que hablar con ella, estaba muy molesta y no quiero que se desquite con Stiles, no puede pasar malos ratos en su estado... fui a buscar a Isaac a casa del señor Argent, ahí nos contó que Cora no tomó bien la noticia que estés con Stiles, mucho menos que tendrán una hija, ella no quería regresar… Peter fue quien la persuadió con amenazas, no tengo idea de qué tipo, hasta que aceptó venir.   
-Entiendo… supongo que debí esperarlo, hace mucho que perdimos el contacto y ya no es lo mismo…- afirmó con un deje de tristeza en la voz- Sé que Stiles no es su primer candidato como cuñado, si pudiera escogerlo pero al menos debería darle una oportunidad.   
-Tú fuiste igual al comienzo, Derek, Cora estuvo mucho tiempo sola, pensando que su familia estaba muerta hasta que escuchó sobre ti, bueno, sobre un Hale y descubrió que eras tú, como sea, a ti también te costó adaptarte a esto, supongo que ella necesita tiempo, aunque si se mete con Stiles, no voy a ser benevolente- advirtió haciendo brillar sus ojos rojos durante unos breves segundos.   
-Yo tampoco lo seré, Scott, Stiles es lo mejor que me ha ocurrido en mucho tiempo, no estoy dispuesto a perderlo, tampoco a nuestra hija, ¿Tú sabias que ellos vendrían?- preguntó mirando al Alfa con curiosidad, quien negó encogiéndose de hombros.   
-Isaac solo se lo contó al señor Argent, quería que fuera una sorpresa.   
-¿Y cómo se enteró Peter de eso? Sé que llama a Argent seguido para saber de Stiles y como está todo por aquí pero si Isaac quería que fuera una sorpresa, ¿Por qué se lo mencionó a Peter?   
-Mmm, no lo sé, ahora que lo pienso, el señor Argent se mostró muy sorprendido cuando le contamos que Jackson y Cora regresaron, él pensaba que solo sería Isaac, ¿Recuerdas lo que mencionó Malia cuando fuimos a patrullar el bosque hace unos días? Dijo que sintió el olor de Peter, ¿Crees que ha vuelto a Beacon Hills?- señaló el Alfa con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, ya que todavía está molesto por las acciones del tío espeluznante del beta.

El moreno lo pensó unos segundos antes de negar despacio. Si su familiar estuviera en la ciudad, no habría razones para que se esconda, mucho menos en casa de Argent, porque en teoría, ambos no son tan cercanos, al menos él nunca ha notado algo extraño entre ellos y las pocas veces que están juntos, es por asuntos de la manada.

-No lo creo, habría hablado con Stiles de hacerlo, no creo que su relación con Argent sea tan amistosa como para que lo encubra en esto, como sea, hay cosas más importantes ahora- dijo dando por terminado el tema y su teléfono sonó avisándole de un mensaje que leyó con una sonrisa- Stiles quiere que le llevemos muchos Skittles, frutillas y crema.   
-Jajajaja, te dejará en banca rota si continua tragando de esa forma- bromeó Scott dándole un empujoncito cómplice y entraron a la tienda.   
-El dinero no es problema para mí, heredé una gran suma después de lo que pasó.   
-Oh, ya me preguntaba como podías costear todo, especialmente el camaro y alquilar el Loft.   
-No lo alquilo, Scott, compré el edificio completo, no es conveniente tener vecinos cuando nos están atacando todos los días- explicó encogiéndose de hombros distraídamente.   
-¡¿En serio?! Wow, eso es genial, ¿Y vivirán ahí cuando nazca la pequeña? Creo que el lugar está bien para ti, para un adulto solo o una pareja pero no sé si sea un lugar apropiado para un bebé, la decisión es de ustedes, ni siquiera sé si lo han hablado, sobre vivir juntos o que pasará después de que Stiles termine el instituto- comentó el Alfa observando de reojo al lobo completo, ya que está muy interesado en conocer esa respuesta. 

Derek se detuvo frente a unos estantes, ignorando completamente lo que hay en ellos mientras piensa en las palabras del menor. Si es honesto, no tiene idea de que pasará cuando nazca su hija, por supuesto que quiere que vivan juntos cuando eso suceda pero primero quiere platicarlo con Noah, ya que su opinión es importante para él. Lo que no ha considerado, es que su hogar sea el Loft, ahora que lo menciona Scott, por supuesto que no es un lugar apropiado para criar un bebé, mucho menos una loba Alfa de nacimiento. 

-A veces… he pensado en reconstruir la mansión… me gustaría que mi hija creciera ahí… fue un buen lugar para mí y sé que podría serlo para ella, cada noche podríamos salir a correr por el bosque- comentó distraídamente y recordó que no está solo cuando siente una mano en el hombro.   
-Estoy seguro que a Stiles le gustaría también, él sabe, todos sabemos lo importante que es esa casa para ti, si algún día decidieras que quieres convertirla en tu hogar otra vez, cuenta con nosotros, el Loft es genial para reuniones, entrenamientos y fiestas pero pronto serás padre.  
-Gracias, Scott-dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. 

Una vez que reunieron todo lo necesario, incluido el pedido de última hora del castaño y regresaron al Loft, en donde su compañero no perdió tiempo en hurgar en las diferentes bolsas hasta encontrar los amados dulces que se han vuelto su nueva adicción y se apresuró en tragar un sobre completo. 

-Solo uno más, no tardemos en hacer las hamburguesas-dijo el moreno entregándole otro Skittles antes de tomarlo en brazos, llevándolo de regreso a sentarse.   
-¿Y dónde está ese sujeto que atraparon?- preguntó Jackson mientras observa al castaño con curiosidad.  
-Con Argent y los otros cazadores- respondió Derek acariciando el cabello de su pareja para luego ir a la cocina a preparar la comida con la ayuda de Scott, Lydia y Liam- No hay rastros de esos sujetos, Malia los acompañó también, así que no hay problema.   
-Los lobitos siguen sin confiar en Eliot pero él ya ha demostrado que no es nuestro enemigo, solo mi Sourwolf le está dando una oportunidad- explicó el adolescente hiperactivo antes de afirmar la cabeza en el hombro del ex kanima, quien no se molestó por eso- Me alegra mucho que estén aquí, chicos.

Derek no se sorprendió cuando su hermana no quiso bajar a comer, así que no se negó cuando Isaac se ofreció a llevarle una hamburguesa y de paso hacerle algo de compañía. Realmente le gusta que toda la manada (casi todos) estén reunidos en Beacon Hills y quiere disfrutarlo el tiempo que queda, porque la mayoría tomará caminos diferentes cuando termine el instituto y ya no podrán verse con tanta frecuencia como ahora. 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Stiles terminó de secarse y después de colocarse el bóxer, se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo, ganándose de lado para esbozar una sonrisa al notar su vientre que comienza a abultarse. Dentro de unos días cumplirá su cuarto mes de embarazo y como no han tenido noticias del Alfa enemigo, ha conseguido relajarse un poco, aunque eso también se debe a que la manada se ha turnado para cuidarlo. Cuando escucha el ruido del timbre, se apresura en vestirse antes de bajar las escaleras tarareando una canción. Había quedado de juntarse con Liam, Scott, Isaac y Jackson para una tarde de chicos, le hubiera encantado que su pareja estuviera ahí también pero tiene otros asuntos que atender con Argent, así que llegará por la tarde. 

-Ya voy- canturreó haciendo una carrera hasta la puerta y abrió con una sonrisa- Llegan tempra…no…- susurró lo último al notar que no hay alguien ahí e iba a cerrar, sin embargo, reparó en la caja envuelta de regalo que está en el suelo- ¿Qué es esto? 

Después de cerciorarse que la persona que lo trajo se ha ido, lo recoge con curiosidad y vuelve a entrar, dejando el obsequio sobre uno de los sillones para luego llamar a su pareja, convencido que ha venido de “incognito”, ya que no es la primera vez que hace algo así, aunque suele aparecer al cabo de unos segundos para tomar el crédito. 

-Hola, pecoso, ¿Ya desayunaste? ¿Los chicos están ahí?- preguntó la voz grave del moreno al otro lado de la línea.   
-Hola, no, acabo de salir de la ducha, los chicos deben estar por llegar, quería darte las gracias por tu sorpresa, ¿Qué es? ¿Comida? Sería genial que fuera comida- canturreó con una sonrisa mientras comienza a quitar el papel para abrir la caja, la cual es similar en tamaño a una de zapatos.   
-¿Sorpresa? ¿Qué sorpresa, Stiles? No he estado en tu casa desde que me fui esta mañana, estoy en casa de Argent ahora- aclaró el moreno con un tono de duda.   
-Mmm, alguien tocó el timbre y encontré un regalo en la entrada, pensé que era de tu parte, como las veces anteriores- respondió el adolescente terminando de quitar el envoltorio- Tal vez lo dejó alguno de los chicos, como el oso gigante que me regaló Isaac.   
-No creo que debas abrirlo, Stiles, no sabemos quién lo envió, ¿Quieres que vuelva?  
-No, no te preocupes, lobito, seguro que alguno de ellos lo envió, espero que sea comida porque me muero de hambre, nos vemos más tarde y dale mis saludos a Chris, te amo, Sourwolf.  
-De acuerdo, nos vemos y llámame si necesitas algo, pecoso, te amo.

El castaño cortó la llamada y miró la caja misteriosa unos segundos antes de marcharse a la cocina, tiene mucha curiosidad por saber que contiene el regalo pero su estómago le está reclamando algo de comer. Rápidamente se prepara tres emparedados de jamón y queso junto a un vaso de jugo que no tarda en devorar. 

-Que delicia- afirma para luego sacar un paquete de galletas con relleno de vainilla y regresa a la sala de estar, escuchando el sonido del timbre a mitad de camino- Ya era hora. 

Se apresuró en ir a abrir la puerta y su sorpresa fue bastante grande al comprobar que no se trata de sus amigos, sino que de la menor de los Hale, quien le lanza una mirada de molestia que deja poco a la interpretación antes de hacer una mueca rara cuando olisquea el ambiente. 

-Hola, Cora… ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó al mismo tiempo que se hace a un lado para que entre.   
-Vine a hablar contigo, ¿Qué estás haciendo? Huele a sangre de animal. 

El castaño arqueó una ceja al escuchar esas palabras y entonces recordó la caja que encontró hace unos minutos, así que se apresuró en ir hasta el sillón donde la dejó para quitar la tapa con cuidado, encontrando un manto de pétalos de rosas blancas que cubren la superficie pero algunas de ellas tienen manchas rojas. Con el corazón latiendo cada vez más rápido, introduce lentamente una mano hasta que da con algo viscoso en el fondo y lo toma tembloroso. 

-Stiles- lo llama la chica lobo acercándose rápidamente- ¡No lo hagas! 

El adolescente no alcanza a detener sus movimientos y saca el contenido de la caja, convirtiendo su curiosidad en una mueca de auténtico terror cuando descubre que se trata de un pequeño perro negro, cuyo abdomen ha sido abierto de par en par y tiene una nota atada al cuello que dice “Tú bebé es el siguiente”. 

El menor dejó caer al animal muerto en la caja, tardando unos segundos en darse cuenta que ha comenzado a gritar y se marcha corriendo del cuarto en dirección al baño del primer piso, arrodillándose junto al excusado mientras vomita. ¿Quién podría hacer algo tan horrible? Cuando consigue controlar las náuseas, se pasa una mano por la boca pero entonces siente un sabor metálico y observa su extremidad muy asustado al descubrir que está manchada de sangre. 

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHH! 

Cada vez es más probable que sufra un ataque de pánico, a lo lejos puede escuchar una voz femenina y sentir una presión extraña en sus brazos pero el miedo lo está consumiendo por completo y cuando cree que es inminente que tenga una crisis, una sonora bofetada hace que contenga la respiración por la sorpresa. 

-¡Cálmate de una vez! Vas a lastimar al bebé si continúas así, cierra los ojos, ahora- ordenó la hermana de su compañero y no dudó en obedecer. 

En silencio permitió que le ayuden a levantarse y sintió el chorro de agua fría del lavabo que escurre por sus manos antes de que Cora limpie su boca. Un fuerte ruido llama su atención en la entrada y a los pocos segundos sus amigos llegan corriendo al baño, siendo Scott el primero en interrogarlo sobre qué pasa, así que permitió que la chica responda mientras las lágrimas siguen cayendo por sus mejillas incesantemente.

No sabe cuánto tiempo transcurre hasta que escucha unos pasos rápidos dirigirse a la cocina, en donde los demás lo llevaron para que intente calmarse y apenas voltea, unos brazos lo rodean por la cintura, estrechándolo contra aquel fuerte cuerpo que siempre lo hace sentir seguro. 

-Derek… nuestro bebé… quieren herirlo… quieren lastimarlo- susurró entre renovados sollozos antes de ocultar el rostro en el pecho contrario- Van a matarla… ¡Quiere matarla! ¡Quieren matarla! 

El castaño volvió a alterarse al recordar el animal muerto que hay dentro de la caja con la nota de amenaza en el cuello. Si algo así llega a ocurrirle a su hija, jamás se lo perdonará, jamás podrá recuperarse de algo así, nunca. Cuando nuevamente siente que está cerca de un ataque de pánico, unos labios posándose sobre los suyos le quitan el aliento y observa fijamente al moreno, quien limpia sus lágrimas con suavidad. 

-Nadie va a lastimar a nuestra hija, ni tampoco a ti, Stiles, yo voy a protegerlos y quien se atreva a intentarlo, no dudaré en arrancarle el cuello- afirmó el lobo completo antes de repartir besitos por el rostro de su pareja que ayudaron a calmarlo- Yo los cuidaré, Stiles, te lo prometo, nada le ocurrirá a nuestra hija.  
-Derek…- susurró asintiendo despacio y abrazó más fuerte al mayor- Lo siento…  
-No, no tienes que disculparte, cualquiera se hubiera asustado en tu situación, lo importante es que ya estás bien- señaló haciendo una pausa y el menor se percata que su pareja intercambia una mirada seria con Argent.   
-¿Qué sucede, Derek? Dímelo- pidió apartándose un poco.   
-Encontramos un rastro en el bosque ayer por la noche- explicó el cazador apretando la mandíbula durante unos segundos- Encontramos el cadáver de la mujer que acompañaba al Alfa, estaba cortada a la mitad, tiene muchas heridas, fue Eliot quien la identificó.  
-¿Ese sujeto la asesinó?- preguntó el castaño arqueando una ceja con incredulidad, ya que en su primer y único encuentro hace unas semanas, ambos parecían bastante unidos.   
-No, no fue él, es probable que se trate de cazadores, la mujer estaba atada por las muñecas a la rama de un árbol y cortaron su cuerpo a la mitad… me temo que fue alguno de mis cazadores, tenemos razones para pensar que alguien está traicionándonos.   
-No, hay algo más, hay algo que no me están diciendo- señaló el adolescente hiperactivo con el ceño fruncido y se apartó de su compañero, quien sacó una fotografía del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta para entregársela.   
-Eso estaba dibujado en el tronco del árbol con sangre. 

Stiles abrió ligeramente la boca al descubrir que el dibujo es una espiral, la misma que hace tiempo se enteró (por parte de Scott) que significa venganza y es usado entre las manadas de lobos, ¿Acaso el Alfa lo había hecho creyendo que fueron ellos quienes asesinaron a su beta? ¿Fue él quien le envió la caja de regalo? 

-¿Por qué creen que alguno de los cazadores los está traicionando?- preguntó el adolescente observando fijamente a Argent, quien correspondió su gesto.   
-Le pedí a Derek que viniera a mi casa esta mañana porque cuando regresé de la patrulla, alguien había forzado la puerta trasera y desaparecieron todas las armas que guardaba en una caja de seguridad que solo algunos de mis hombres conocen la combinación, Derek no encontró un aroma, así que esa persona sabía muy bien lo que hacía.   
-Tenemos que ir al Loft, ahora- dijo el castaño tomando la mano de su compañero para instarlo a caminar- Si hay un traidor entre ustedes y asesinaron a esa mujer, el siguiente será Eliot y él está en el Loft con Malia.


	13. Chapter 13

El cazador estaciona afuera de la casa Stilinski y Derek es el primero en bajar corriendo para ir junto a su compañero. Isaac les había mandado un mensaje hace unos minutos, avisándoles de lo que ha ocurrido con el castaño y pidiéndole que vengan cuanto antes, ya que está muy alterado con el desagradable obsequio que alguien le envió.   
Apenas cruza el umbral de la puerta, escucha el llanto desconsolado del adolescente e iba a ir hacia allá pero se detuvo cuando vio a Cora de pie en la sala de estar, sosteniendo un animal muerto en su mano derecha.

-¿Crees que fue ese Alfa que buscan?- preguntó la chica sin siquiera voltear a él, ya que gracias a sus sentidos no tiene la necesidad de hacerlo.   
-Probablemente- respondió acercándose con una mueca de desagrado, ¿Qué mente tan retorcida puede hacer algo así? Comprende perfectamente la angustia del castaño al encontrar eso.   
-Me desharé de esto.   
-Espera, déjame revisar la caja. 

Hay algo que no le ha mencionado a la manada McCall, al menos a casi todos porque esa fue la razón de que se reuniera con Derek por la mañana. En la patrulla de ayer, encontraron el cadáver de la beta que buscaban, atada por las muñecas a la rama de un árbol y su cuerpo fue cortado por la mitad, tal solían hacerlo algunos cazadores pero lo que realmente lo convenció de que hay un traidor entre sus filas, es que al regresar a casa, la puerta trasera había sido forzada y se robaron todas las armas que mantiene en un caja fuerte junto a otras cosas, como balas especiales y diferentes tipos de acónito. No hay forma en que fuera un lobo quien lo hizo, o el Alfa que buscan, ya que fue abierta usando la combinación correcta, la cual solo conocen sus hombres de confianza. 

Con cuidado, mueve los pétalos ensangrentados e ignora la sensación viscosa de los pequeños charcos de sangre que han formado en el fondo de la caja. Cuando está por entregársela a Cora y que la tire a la basura, la punta de sus dedos da contra algo duro, así que lo saca para inspeccionarlo de cerca. 

-¿Qué hace una bala ahí? ¿Es otra amenaza?- preguntó la menor de los Hale entrecerrando los ojos.   
-Tal vez- mintió. No, claro que no es una amenaza, eso ya lo han hecho con la nota que ataron al cuello del perro muerto. Eso es una firma y espera equivocarse en cuanto a quien es el dueño de ella. 

Con su mejor cara de póker, el cazador se dirige hacia donde escucha la voz de los demás. En silencio contempla la escena entre Derek y Stiles, realmente espera estar equivocado en sus suposiciones porque de lo contrario, no sabrá que hacer. Cuando el castaño nota algo extraño, no tiene más opción que contarles el descubrimiento de ayer en el bosque y que alguien entró a su casa.

-Si hay un traidor entre ustedes y asesinaron a esa mujer, el siguiente será Eliot y él está en el Loft con Malia.

Apenas el menor pronuncia esas palabras, se apresuran en ir al Loft y efectivamente, no hay señales del beta por el lugar mientras que la chica coyote se encuentra cerca del ventanal, cubriendo una parte de su abdomen con la mano. Stiles es el primero en arrodillarse junto a ella para inspeccionar la herida e interrogarla sobre lo ocurrido, así que Chris escucha en silencio y revisa el lugar en busca de alguna pista. 

-Dos de los cazadores estuvieron aquí, dijeron que Argent los envió a buscar a Eliot, así que los traje hasta el círculo y uno de ellos me apuñaló cuando me di la vuelta antes de que usaran esos bastones electrificados, cuando el otro cazador rompió la barrera, Eliot escapó, alcanzaron a dispararle en la pierna derecha y fueron por él- explicó Malia antes de quitar la bala de su abdomen con un gruñido.   
-No pueden estar muy lejos, probablemente Eliot los lleve al bosque, tenemos que ir por él- afirmó Derek antes de recibir una respuesta afirmativa por parte de Scott- ¿Qué vas a hacer tú, Argent? Ya no hay dudas que dos de los tuyos son unos traidores, ¿Argent? 

El mayor iba a responder pero se inclinó cerca de la puerta cuando notó algo brillante que llamó su atención y lo recogió con cuidado, percatándose que es una bala, igual a la que encontró en la caja donde venía el animal muerto. Cada vez, su corazonada se vuelve una certeza y ya no le caben muchas dudas sobre quién está detrás de esos ataques pero antes de que pueda salir a investigarlo, una mano lo detiene por el brazo. 

-¿Qué encontraste, Argent? Tu olor cambió, estás molesto- señaló el lobo completo escudriñándolo por la mirada- ¿Sabes quién pudo hacer esto?   
-No todavía, Derek, es lo que pretendo averiguar.

El beta estudió sus palabras por unos segundos para luego soltarlo con un asentimiento y se marchó del Loft hacia su auto, conduciendo a toda prisa hasta su casa. Internamente, aún espera que sus suposiciones sean equivocadas, que todo se trate de un error y que con lo único que deban lidiar, sea con alguno de los suyos que tomaron malas decisiones. 

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Todo está bien? ¿Stiles está bien?- preguntó el beta apenas entró a la casa y lo colocó al tanto de la situación mientras van a su cuarto, en donde sacó una caja del armario y la colocó sobre la cama.   
-Oh, mierda, voy a destrozar esos bastardos, lo siento, Chris pero tus chicos ya superaron cualquier limite- gruñó el lobo haciendo brillar sus ojos azules.  
-Creo que es mucho más que eso, Peter y realmente espero equivocarme- dijo buscando entre los diferentes objetos que guarda en esa caja hasta dar con aquello, sosteniendo la bala en su mano derecha, se apresura en sacar las otras dos para compararlas- No, no, ¡No!- gritó arrojándolas al suelo al comprobar sus nefastos pensamientos y un par de manos lo sostiene por los brazos con fuerza.   
-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué pasa, Chris?  
-Creo que sé dónde irá ahora, tienes que ayudar a los demás, Peter, ya no puedes seguir de incognito, la manada te necesita- afirmó el cazador liberándose de su agarre para luego bajar pero lo detuvieron cerca de la puerta principal.   
-Ni sueñes que te dejaré ir solo, voy contigo, los demás estarán bien.   
-De acuerdo, démonos prisa. 

Argent condujo rápidamente en dirección a la veterinaria, en donde Deaton los recibió con curiosidad y los llevó a la parte trasera. Mientras Peter le cuenta al moreno lo que ha ocurrido, el cazado revisa los estantes con suma detención hasta que encuentra un espacio libre entre los diferentes frascos y se gira hacia el ex mensajero de los Hale.

-Alguien estuvo aquí, Deaton, ¿Recuerdas que había aquí?- preguntó señalando el lugar libre.   
-Mmm, no lo había notado, si no me equivoco, acónito amarillo- respondió intercambiando una mirada con el cazador, quien negó despacio.   
-¿El acónito amarillo podría curar los efectos de una mordida fallida?  
-Sí, podría hacerlo- confirmó el veterinario con curiosidad.   
-Espera, ¿Crees que Gerard regresó? ¿Por qué estaría aquí? ¿Por qué atacaría a esos lobos?  
-No lo sé, Peter pero es evidente que algo trama, él no sería tan descuidado para dejar esa bala, fue a propósito, él sabría que yo lo reconocería… un momento, él sabe lo minucioso que soy, Malia dijo que uno de los cazadores le disparó a Eliot en la pierna, la segunda bala no fue coincidencia, él sabe que lo primero que haría sería confirmar mis sospechas con las balas que guardó en casa y luego vendría aquí porque Deaton es el único que podría tener algo parar curar los efectos de la mordida fallida, él predijo todo es—

No alcanzó a terminar la oración cuando tres disparos impactaron en el abdomen de Peter, quien tosió un poco de sangre antes de caer de rodillas. El cazador iba a ir hacia el lobo herido pero un nuevo disparo en el hombro de éste, hizo que se detenga a mitad de camino y se volteó despacio, frunciendo el ceño cuando vio a su padre, quien le está apuntando con un arma en la cabeza a Deaton. 

-¿Sorprendido, Chris?- preguntó el mayor dedicándole una sonrisa.   
-No realmente, solo no esperaba que aparecieras tan pronto, mucho menos aquí- respondió al mismo tiempo que saca una pistola del pantalón para apuntarle- Bájala.   
-Sabes que no lo haré, así como también, ambos sabemos que no me dispararás, así que no perdamos tiempo en esto- afirmó mirándolo fijamente antes de golpear al veterinario con la culata del arma, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo- Solo quiero hablar, Chris, no quieres que tu nuevo amigo lobuno muera ¿Verdad? Oh, espera, yo si quiero eso. 

En cuanto Argent notó que su padre iba a atacar de nuevo, se apresuró en interponerse, recibiendo un disparo en un costado del vientre antes de dejar caer su arma para luego cubrir la herida con una mano. Es muy consciente que Gerard no tendrá ninguna consideración con Peter, así que su única opción de que ambos salgan con vida de ahí, es acatar los deseos de su padre y camina hacia él con resignación.

-Vamos, alguien ya debió llamar a la policía.   
-¡No vayas, Chris! Es una trampa, no vayas- pidió el beta incorporándose con algo de dificultad- Por favor.  
-No hay otra manera- dijo al mismo tiempo que se dirige hacia la puerta para luego tomar lo que le entrega el mayor y dibuja una línea en el suelo con Mountain Ash- Lo siento mucho, Peter. 

Con pesar, deja atrás al hombre lobo, escuchando sus rugidos hasta que sube al auto de Gerard y se alejan calle abajo. Al cabo de unos minutos, su teléfono comienza a sonar incesantemente, así que el mayor se lo quita antes de arrojarlo por la ventana del auto dedicándole una sonrisa. 

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué regresaste?- preguntó Chris cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho- La manada McCall no es un problema, Stiles no lo es, ¿Por qué le enviaste esa caja?   
-¿Crees que me interesa ese patético chico? Ni un poco, no es una amenaza para nosotros, aunque no estoy tan seguro de la cosa que lleva en su vientre, verás, la beta que asesinamos ayer nos contó algo muy interesante, como el hecho de que hay dos Alfas en la ciudad y la descripción coincide perfectamente con Stiles, ¿Se ha convertido en un hombre lobo o la cosa que lleva en su vientre es tan fuerte para concederle esos poderes momentáneamente? Me inclino por la segunda opción- Afirmó doblando en una esquina y se detuvo frente al centro comercial abandonado, en donde le señaló que descienda.   
-Esos sujetos iban a matarlos, el bebé solo los protegió- replicó siguiendo al mayor a la deteriorada entrada principal- No ha lastimado a alguien inocente.   
-No puedes estar seguro de eso, jamás ha ocurrido algo así, si esa cosa ya es capaz de manifestarse, representa un gran peligro para todos, me has decepcionado mucho, Chris, ya tendrías que haberte ocupado de él, aunque claro, que puedo esperar de ti ahora que has decidido corretear por los bosques con esas cosas, lo único que me consuela, es que al menos uno de mis hijos no es un completo idiota. 

Chris entrecerró los ojos al escuchar esas palabras y no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando alguien lo golpeó por la espalda, dejándolo en el suelo mientras siente como un hilo grueso de algo tibio resbala por un costado de su cabeza. Durante unos segundos consigue enfocar la vista, reconociendo con pesar de quien se trata. 

-¿Me extrañaste, hermanito?- pregunto aquella voz llena de burla.   
-Kate…- susurró antes de que todo se fuera a negro. 

+++ +++ +++

Lentamente abrió los ojos, parpadeando varias veces hasta que fue capaz de mantenerse despierto e inspeccionó el lugar donde está, una habitación en penumbras que es tenuemente iluminada por la luz que se cuela por una pequeña ventana en la esquina superior derecha de la pared frente a la puerta. Si ya ha anochecido, lleva varias horas inconsciente y está seguro que ahora se encuentran en un lugar diferente al centro comercial abandonado. Necesita salir pronto de ahí para advertirles a los demás sobre el peligro, no va a permitir que su padre y su hermana lastimen a un chico inocente. 

En cuanto repara que está sentado en una silla de madera y ha sido atado con unas cuerdas, viejos recuerdos vienen a su cabeza, así que impulsándose con sus piernas, cae al suelo rompiendo la silla y se apresura en desatarse. Cualquiera en su situación, se alegraría bastante de estar libre para escapar pero él sabe que con Gerard no hay casualidades y todo ha sido cuidadosamente planeado. 

Después de cerciorarse que le han quitado todas sus armas, incluidas las que suele esconder, salió del cuarto a paso firme, a sabiendas que Kate puede escucharlo gracias a sus sentidos de mujer jaguar. Un grito al final del corredor llama su atención y se apresura en llegar al reconocer al dueño como el beta que han mantenido en el Loft de Derek. 

-Ya era hora que despertaras, Chris, te estabas perdiendo toda la diversión- dijo la rubia dedicándole una sonrisa antes de enterrar un cuchillo en el abdomen del lobo para girarlo lentamente, quien está encadenado al techo por las muñecas.   
-¡AAAAAHHHHH!   
-Este chico travieso pensó que podría huir, lo consiguió de los cazadores pero no de mí.   
-¡Ya basta!- ordenó apartándola del brazo y la empujó contra la pared- Eliot no ha lastimado a alguien.  
-No quiere responder mis preguntas, eso es suficiente para que reciba un castigo- canturreó Kate con diversión e hizo aparecer las garras de su mano izquierda- No me obligues a hacer lo mismo contigo, Chris, tanto proteges a esas cosas y has olvidado que Allison murió por uno de ellos.   
-No vuelvas a mencionarla- gruñó yendo hacia ella molesto pero en un rápido movimiento lo dejaron de cara contra la pared mientras le doblan el brazo derecho tras la espalda- Ella murió protegiendo a sus amigos.   
-No, no es del todo cierto, ella murió porque el chico que tanto te empeñas en proteger, permitió que un zorro oscuro lo poseyera, estoy muy bien enterada de lo que pasa por aquí, Chris, no sigas engañándote, si exterminamos a esa manada, ya no habrá problemas en Beacon Hills.   
-No, si exterminamos a esa manada, personas como tú serán el siguiente problema y francamente, prefiero a los hombres lobo- siseó el mayor con el ceño fruncido cuando las garras de su familiar se deslizaron de forma descendente por un costado de su rostro.  
-Sabes tan bien como yo, que esa cosa es un peligro, un Alfa así solo es un peligro para todos, cada luna llena asesinará a quien se cruce en su camino por simple placer, ¿Eso quieres?- preguntó Kate antes de soltarlo con molestia y fue hacia el prisionero, sacando el cuchillo su abdomen sin delicadezas.   
-No, no es cierto, a mí no me engañas- dijo el castaño dándose la vuelta con seriedad- Esto no se trata de hacer lo correcto, ni cumplir con nuestro deber como cazadores, eso es algo que olvidaste hace mucho tiempo, todo esto es por Derek, ya le quitaste a casi toda su familia, ahora quieres terminar el trabajo, no te importa lo que sea ese bebé, es un problema porque Derek es el padre, ¿Cuánto más quieres quitarle hasta quedar satisfecha? 

Chris se defendió lo mejor que pudo de los ataques de la rubia pero cuando consiguieron darle un puñetazo que lo arrojó contra la pared, los golpes no se detuvieron hasta que quedó en el suelo, con sangre escurriendo por su nariz y quejándose bajito. Por supuesto que todo se trata del moreno pero a diferencia de hace unos años, ahora no se quedará de brazos cruzados siendo un mero espectador, su código ha cambiado al igual que su visión de banco y negro gracias a Allison, “Protegeremos a aquellos que no son capaces de protegerse a sí mismo”.

-¿Por qué están cazando a esos hombres lobos?- preguntó colocándose de pie y usando la pared como apoyo para luego limpiar la sangre de su nariz con una mano.   
-No me interesan estos betas, Chris, aunque si debo admitir que hemos obtenido información interesante sobre esa cosa que Stiles lleva en el vientre pero no los quiero por eso, no cometeré los mismos errores dos veces, tú lo sabes, si quiere acabar con la manada de Scott, necesito más poder, el poder de un Alfa- respondió dedicándole una sonrisa con diversión- Pero no te preocupes, no asesinaré a ese chico tan pronto, no, no, esperaré un poco más, permitiré que Derek se ilusione con su pequeña familia antes de arrebatárselo, podría encerrarlos en el sótano de la mansión y prender fuego de nuevo, sería bastante poético que volviera a perder a su familia de esa forma, ¿verdad?   
-Estás loca, ¡No voy a permitir que hagas eso!-gritó corriendo hacia su hermana pero fue arrojado a un rincón del cuarto.  
-Sé que no estarás de acuerdo, Chris pero no estoy pidiendo tu opinión, es un hecho y me encargaré personalmente que no seas una molestia cuando eso ocurra- afirmó con una sonrisa y caminó hacia el mayor, levantándolo por el cuello con una mano- ¿Crees que solo tomé acónito amarillo cuando fui a la veterinaria? Muy pronto nos veremos otra vez, Chris. 

El castaño iba a replicar algo pero con un rápido movimiento, azotaron su cabeza contra la pared de concreto y todo se fue a negro. 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Derek observó como el cazador se marcha de su Loft y se voltea a los demás, tomando en cuenta lo que han hecho con la mujer ayer, si se han llevado al beta ahora, es muy probable que también lo asesinen y el siguiente objetivo será el Alfa, ¿Qué pretenden al acabarlos? Duda mucho que sea solo cumplir con su trabajo, debe haber algo más. 

-¿Y Chris?- pregunta el humano abrazándolo por la cintura con preocupación.   
-Tiene algo de lo cual ocuparse, estará bien- respondió el moreno dándole un beso en la frente a su compañero- Quiero que te quedes aquí, tenemos que captar un olor para buscar a Eliot y no, no puedes venir con nosotros, es peligroso, Stiles.   
-Ustedes también están en peligro, son cazadores entrenados para acabar con hombres lobos- replicó el humano frunciendo el ceño con molestia.   
-No voy a colocarte en peligro, Stiles, ni a ti, ni a nuestra hija, además, no sabemos dónde está el Alfa y no lo quiero cerca de ti otra vez- afirmó haciendo brillar sus ojos azules antes de tomarlo en brazos y lo llevó al sillón- Dijiste que me dejarías cuidarte, pecoso.  
-Mmm, ¿Me prometes que regresarán pronto? Estaré muy preocupado.  
-No sé cuánto tardemos pero te prometo que te llamaré en media hora- propuso acariciando con la mano, el vientre del castaño, quien negó rápidamente- ¿Veinte minutos?- preguntó arqueando una ceja y volvió a recibir una negativa- Quince es mi última propuesta.  
-Está bien, quince minutos, los estaré contando- señaló haciendo morritos antes de corresponder el beso del lobo completo.   
-Liam, Isaac y Jackson se quedarán con Stiles, los demás iremos a captar un olor por los alrededores- ordenó Scott recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de su manada.

El rastro de los cazadores los llevó hasta el bosque y se internaron casi un kilómetro cuando encontraron una gran cantidad de sangre cerca de un árbol, la cual pertenece al beta que buscan. Ahora que está en posesión de esos sujetos, las posibilidades de encontrarlo con vida, se reducen dramáticamente. Por más que recorren los alrededores, no hay rastro que seguir y cuando va a proponerle a los demás que regresen, ya que no quiere estar lejos de su compañero con el Alfa libre por ahí, su teléfono suena con insistencia. 

-Stiles, todavía no han pasado quince minutos desde que te—  
-¡Ven a la veterinaria, ahora!- gritó una voz del otro lado que reconoció de inmediato.   
-¿Peter? ¿Estás en la ciudad?- preguntó intercambiando una mirada con el resto de la manada, quienes lucen igual de sorprendidos con la noticia de su regreso.   
-¡Eso no importa! Gerard está de regreso y se ha llevado a Chris, estoy encerrado en la parte de atrás de la veterinaria, Deaton está inconsciente, solo ven a sacarme, deben estar cerca. 

El moreno se apresuró en llamar a Isaac, pidiéndole que se reunieran en la veterinaria lo antes posible. En cuanto llegaron allá, los demás ya habían entrado y Stiles estaba rompiendo la barrera de Mountain Ash. 

-¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿Cuándo volviste, Peter?- lo interrogó Scott con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.   
-No importa cuando volví, Gerard estuvo aquí, se llevó a Chris con amenazas y está herido, tenemos que encontrarlo pronto- soltó el beta abriéndose paso entre los demás para salir rápidamente a perseguir al enemigo. 

Derek le pidió, más bien ordenó a su pareja que se quede con Deaton y Liam mientras los demás siguen el rastro del cazador hasta llegar al centro comercial abandonado, en dónde el olor a sangre se hizo aún más fuerte y al entrar, se detuvieron unos pocos pasos hasta dar con un pequeño charco de aquel liquido carmín. Por más que registraron los alrededores y el interior, no lograron capturar algún aroma. 

-Gerard hizo más que tomar acónito amarillo de la repisa de Deaton- señaló el Alfa cuando volvieron a reunirse en la entrada.   
-¡Maldición!- gritó Peter golpeando con fuerza la pared de la derruida tienda a su lado.   
-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- preguntó Isaac muy preocupado mientras observa a Scott, quien niega despacio.

Aún cuando vuelven a recorrer los alrededores y también el bosque, no logran captar el aroma de Argent, así que al oscurecer, no tienen más opción que regresar a reunirse con los demás en la veterinaria, quienes los están esperando en la recepción y los colocan al tanto de la situación. Lo único que les da algo de calma, es que Gerard no está lo suficientemente loco para intentar algo contra su propio hijo, al menos eso espera Derek y es el único consuelo que puede entregarle a su compañero en ese momento.

-Ya le avisé al sheriff, mandará una orden de búsqueda de inmediato, ahora solo podemos esperar- informó Liam antes de ir junto al humano, quien permanece cerca de la puerta muy afligido- Va a estar bien, Stiles, el señor Argent sabe cuidarse solo, estoy seguro que aparecerá pron—

Apenas el lobo completo capta aquel ruido tan familiar que ha escuchado en innumerables ocasiones pasadas, se apresura en empujar al beta al suelo para luego cubrir a su compañero con su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que tres disparos impactan en diferentes lugares de su espalda, haciéndolo gruñir de dolor. El Alfa enemigo no podría haber escogido un peor momento para aparecer.


	14. Chapter 14

Derek se apresuró en llevar a su compañero detrás del mostrador para cubrirlo de un nuevo ataque y se quitó la chaqueta, permitiendo que Isaac se encargue de sacar las balas de su espalda, haciéndolo gruñir despacio. 

-¿Son cazadores?- preguntó el humano muy preocupado y el lobo completo le acarició el rostro con suavidad.   
-No, pecoso, es el Alfa, quiero que te quedes aquí con Deaton, nosotros nos haremos cargo de él- dijo con la intención de contraatacar y apoyar a los demás, que ya se están alistando para salir pero una mano lo detuvo por el brazo- Stiles.  
-No, es peligroso, no vayas, por favor- pidió el menor muy angustiado y el lobo completo se sintió mal que estuviera así- Ese hombre va a lastimarte de nuevo…por favor no vayas.   
-Estaré bien, Stiles, no puedo dejar a los demás, tengo que apoyarlos- al percibir que el miedo de su compañero aumenta, lo toma por las mejillas con suavidad y deposita un beso en su frente- Cierra los ojos, hazlo- el castaño asintió despacio antes de obedecer- Bien, cuenta hasta trescientos y estaré aquí cuando abras los ojos.   
-No, cien- replicó colocando sus manos sobre las del moreno, quien esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.  
-Doscientos y ni un segundo menos, pecoso- ordenó acortando la distancia entre ambos para capturar los labios contrarios en un cariñoso beso.  
-Bien, Sourwolf… doscientos… comenzaré ahora… uno, dos, tres.

Derek intercambia una mirada con ex mensajero de su madre, quien asiente dándole a entender que cuidará del adolescente y eso le permite unirse más tranquilo a los demás, los cuales ya han salido de la veterinaria para enfrentar al Alfa. No le importa que ese sujeto crea estar vengando la muerte de su beta al atacarlos, ese maldito se atrevió a enviar aquel grotesco regalo a su compañero y eso es algo que no va a perdonarle. Con un fuerte rugido, cambia a su forma de lobo completo, un imponente animal de pelaje negro y brillantes ojos azules.

-¿Qué…?- susurró el enemigo sorprendido con su transformación. 

El moreno aprovechó esos breves segundos para correr a toda velocidad en dirección del Alfa y se impulsó con sus patas, dando un gran salto directo al cuello contrario pero bloquearon su ataque con un brazo y no dudó en morderlo con fuerza, usando sus patas traseras para jalar hacia delante, sintiendo perfectamente como la carne se desgarra y el sabor metálico de la sangre inunda su hocico. 

-¡No te quedes con toda la diversión!- gritó Scott yendo junto a ellos en su forma de beta y clavó las garras en los costados del abdomen de James sin compasión. 

Con mucha dificultad, el Alfa rival consigue liberarse y procura mantener las distancias de ellos mientras hace brillar sus ojos rojos. Derek comienza a rodearlo lentamente antes de alistarse para el siguiente ataque pero cuando está a mitad de camino, dos disparos retumban en el aire y de no ser por Peter que lo embistió por la derecha, habría resultado seriamente herido. 

-Cazadores- susurró Isaac corriendo hacia donde están los dos Hale.   
-Encantadora escena, es una lástima que debamos intervenir, ese Alfa es nuestro- dijo un hombre caminando con dos pistolas en las manos hacia ellos, al mismo tiempo que siete más los rodean y el lobo completo reconoce a varios cazadores que ha visto con Chris.   
-¿Qué quieren?- preguntó Scott haciendo brillar sus ojos rojos y manteniéndose en guardia- Ya tenemos controlada la situación, deberían estar buscando a Argent.   
-¿Y por qué? ¿No es como si no supieran dónde está?- intervino una voz que todos reconocieron de inmediato- Hola, chicos.   
-¡¿Qué hiciste con Chris?!- lo increpó Peter con la intención de ir hacia él pero Derek lo detuvo sosteniendo entre sus fauces la muñeca derecha de su tío- ¿En dónde está, Gerard?   
-Me encantaría quedarme a charlar, sin embargo, soy un hombre ocupado, así que les diré lo que va a pasar ahora, nos llevaremos al Alfa y ninguno de ustedes nos seguirá, a cambio, les diré en donde está Chris y les sugiero que no pierdan tiempo, Chris no lo tiene.   
-Maldito hijo de puta- gruñó el mayor de los Hale apretando los puños con fuerza hasta enterrar las garras en sus palmas, haciéndolas sangrar.   
-Llévenselo- ordenó Gerard indicando al Alfa.

Tres cazadores se acercaron con bastones electrificados, consiguiendo reducir al hombre lobo antes de que otro se acerque a inyectarle algo en el cuello y lo cargaron inconsciente hasta un auto negro que estacionó cerca de la acera. El moreno no quería dejarlo ir pero si Argent está muy malherido, es mucho más importante rescatarlo para llevarlo a un hospital y que reciba la ayuda médica que necesita. Al intercambiar una mirada con Scott, se da cuenta que piensa exactamente lo mismo que él, así que se mantiene muy alerta a cualquier posible ataque. 

-Bien, nosotros ya nos vamos, Chris se encuentra en la estación de trenes abandonada, uno de mis hombres está con él, así que si nos siguen, va a morir- comentó sin ninguna muestra de interés en el bienestar de su primogénito- Nos vemos, chicos. 

Derek esperó que todos los cazadores se marcharan antes de correr al interior de la veterinaria manteniendo su forma de lobo completo y afirmó las patas delanteras en los muslos de su compañero, quien detuvo su cuenta para luego abrazarlo con fuerza por el cuello. Durante varios segundos permanecieron así hasta que el menor se apartó, observando horrorizado la sangre en su hocico. 

-No, no, tranquilo, Stiles, no es mía, es de ese sujeto, no estoy herido, ninguno de nosotros lo está- aseguró antes de permitir que su compañero limpie un poco la sangre con un pañuelo que saca de su bolsillo- Gerard y sus cazadores aparecieron, se llevaron al Alfa a cambio de decirnos donde está Argent. Peter, Scott e Isaac fueron a buscarlo, los demás están revisando los alrededores.  
-Está bien ¿Verdad?- preguntó el castaño muy preocupado y el lobo fue incapaz de mentir, así que negó despacio.   
-Gerard dijo que está herido…probablemente tenga que ir al hospital, así que esperemos allá.

El moreno agradeció que Deaton tuviera un segundo cambio de ropa ahí que puede usar y después de limpiar la sangre, subió al camaro que trajo el beta rubio de cabello rizado para conducir hacia el hospital, en donde colocaron al tanto de la situación a Melissa, quien prometió estar atenta en caso de que debieran actuar con rapidez. En cuanto su pareja comenzó una camina nerviosa en medio del pasillo, lo detuvo abrazándolo por la cintura. 

-Sé que estás preocupado pero Argent estará bien, es bastante fuerte y ha recibido muchos golpes de los que ha salido muy bien, así que intenta calmarte un poco- pidió dándole un casto beso en la frente y el adolescente asintió antes de ocultar el rostro en su pecho.   
-¿Por qué Gerard lo lastimó? Es su hijo…  
-Sujetos como él, no tienen compasión a la hora de lastimar a otros, no importa si es su propia familia, creo que lo realmente sorprendente es que Argent no sea un asesino psicótico como gran parte de su familia- comentó acariciando la espalda del menor en suaves círculos- Va a estar bien, Stiles, recuerda que él es capaz de cuidarse solo, incluso puede luchar contra mí de igual a igual.   
-Jajajaja, sí, si Chris puede herir a mi Sourwolf, entonces es muy fuerte- afirmó el castaño sintiéndose mejor que hace unos minutos-¿Qué harán los cazadores con el Alfa?   
-Probablemente lo asesinarán, como hicieron con la beta y tal vez con Eliot si lo han atrapado- respondió la pelirroja mientras sostiene la mano del ex kanima.   
-Ese sujeto causará problemas, tenemos que deshacernos de él- propuso Cora manteniéndose de brazos cruzados.   
-No es tan sencillo, Gerard es inteligente, además, están usando algo para ocultar su olor- señaló el lobo completo y los betas presentes asintieron- Lo primero es asegurarnos que Argent esté bien, luego pensaremos en lo demás. 

Cerca de media hora después, Peter llegó cargando en la espalda al cazador mientras Isaac y Scott lo siguen de cerca. El moreno percibe de inmediato la gravedad del estado del cazador, cuyos latidos son mucho más lentos que lo usual y expele un fuerte olor a sangre. Rápidamente estrecha más el abrazo a su compañero, quien lucha por liberarse pero no puede permitir que interfiera en el ingreso del mayor. 

-¡Chris! ¡Chris! ¡Suéltame, Derek! ¡Suéltame!- ordena el humano forcejeando hasta que consigue zafarse del lobo completo, sin embargo, no alcanza a dar dos pasos cuando Jackson lo detiene por la cintura.   
-Tienen que atenderlo, no puedes entrar, Stiles- señaló antes de sostener por los brazos al hiperactivo chico- No hay algo que puedas hacer ahora, Stiles, solo esperar.  
-Chris…- susurró abrazando al rubio mientras llora y éste se tensa unos segundos por el inesperado gesto para luego corresponderlo, acariciando en círculos la espalda del menor. 

A Derek le duele ver a su compañero tan triste y si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer por ayudar al cazador, lo haría sin dudar.   
La siguiente hora resulta mucho más larga de lo que debería ser, el moreno mantiene sentado en sus piernas al castaño, quien lo abraza por el cuello y afirma la cabeza en su hombro derecho. Había intentado disuadir a su pareja de ir a comer algo, ya que no lo ha hecho en bastante tiempo pero simplemente se negó y no ha dicho palabra alguna desde entonces. 

Cuando el doctor por fin sale a darles noticias sobre Argent, no son nada alentadoras, ya que a pesar de que han detenido el sangrado y ninguna herida tocó un punto vital, el fuerte golpe que recibió en la cabeza, lo mantiene en coma, uno del cual no saben cuándo saldrá, ni si tendrá algún tipo de secuela. ¿Por qué Gerard le hizo a su propio hijo? No pudo ser por una simple discusión o desacuerdo de ideas, tiene que haber algo más, tal vez, el cazador descubrió algo que no debía. 

A pesar de que ninguno es familiar sanguíneo de Argent, Melissa se encargó de que pudieran entrar, aunque solo tres personas: Peter, Stiles y él. A simple vista, el mayor parecía estar dormido en la cama, una manguerilla sale de la parte interna de su codo derecho y en el dedo de en medio de la mano contraria, tiene conectado una especie de pinza blanca que se une por un cable del mismo color a una maquina junto a la cama que marca su ritmo cardiaco.

-Tienes que despertar pronto- pidió el adolescente tomando una de las manos del cazador con tristeza- Chris… ¿Hay algo que puedan hacer?- preguntó observando a ambos Hale.   
-Lo siento…- se disculpó el lobo completo antes de abrazar por la cintura a su compañero- Me gustaría ayudarlo pero no puedo curarlo, Stiles, lo siento…   
-Esto es mi culpa… no debí permitir que fuera con Gerard… debí detenerlo- dijo Peter apretando los puños con fuerza.   
-No, no es tu culpa tuya, Chris aceptó hacerlo por protegerte… no puedes culparte por eso o lo harás sentir muy mal- pidió el hijo del sheriff con pesar y acarició las manos de su pareja con suavidad- Tú tampoco tienes que disculparte, Derek… él va a estar bien… Chris va a estar bien y Gerard va a pagar por esto ¿verdad?   
-Sí, tenlo por seguro, ese maldito bastardo va a pagar todo lo que ha hecho- prometió el mayor de los Hale haciendo brillar sus ojos azules.

Quince minutos después, tuvieron que salir de la habitación para colocar en aprietos a Melissa. El lobo completo agradeció bastante que su tío pudiera convencer a Stiles de ir a descansar a casa, prometiéndole que él se encargará de cuidar del cazador y les avisará de inmediato si algo ocurre.   
Cuando llegan a la casa Stilinski, el sheriff se ha encargado de preparar la cena y obliga casi con pistola en mano a su hijo para que coma. 

-Tienes que descansar ahora-dijo el moreno bajando una mano hasta el vientre del castaño, quien suspira bajito y luego asintió.  
-Va a estar bien, Argent se pondrá bien- aseguró el mayor dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro al adolescente- Quiero que descanses y mañana podrás ir a visitarlo, pasaré al instituto antes de ir al trabajo.   
-Sí, gracias, papá.

Derek llevó a su pareja hasta la habitación y después de que se colocara el pijama, él se desnudó hasta quedar solo en bóxer para acostarse a su lado, manteniéndolo abrazado sobre su cuerpo. Lo único bueno que ha resultado ese día, es que el Alfa ya no será un problema, o al menos eso espera. 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

El castaño entró a la habitación con un suspiro bajito. No le gustan los cuartos de hospital desde que vio a su madre morir en uno de ellos después de ser consumida por su enfermedad. Sin embargo, no está dispuesto a dejar solo al cazador, quien ya lleva tres semanas profundamente dormido. 

-Tienes que despertar, Chris, te necesitamos por aquí- dijo el adolescente sentándose al borde de la cama y abrazó al mayor mientras afirma la cabeza en el pecho contrario- Peter ha estado muy triste… todos estamos tristes por ti… 

Había leído varios artículos y libros para informarse respecto al coma, casi todos coinciden en que es algo impredecible, la persona puede despertar en horas hasta años e incluso está la posibilidad de que nunca lo hagan y eso es lo que más teme el adolescente. ¿Cómo Gerard fue capaz de hacerle eso a su propio hijo? Tal como se le ha hecho una costumbre cuando visita al cazador después del instituto, todos los días desde que está ahí, comienza a platicarle, con la esperanza que en cualquier momento despierte para callarlo o preguntar algo. 

-Dentro de media hora nos reuniremos en el Loft a entrenar… todavía no han encontrado a Eliot… si los hombres de ese sujeto lo encontraron… ya no hay muchas posibilidades de que esté vivo… espero que consiguiera escapar…- susurró lo último con tristeza, no quiere ni pensar en las cosas horribles que podrían hacer los cazadores con el beta- No, no, solo te estoy contando cosas tristes y no querrás despertar pronto con malas noticias… veamos, dentro de dos días tengo el siguiente control con Melissa, no puedo creer que ya esté a punto de comenzar el quinto mes, ella dijo que podremos escuchar el corazón de nuestra hija, sé que todos los lobitos ya lo saben y no es justo que yo no pueda oírla, aunque supongo que soy mucho más afortunado porque puedo verla en sueños, es preciosa, Chris, tienes que despertar pronto o nunca te perdonaré si no estás presente el resto de mi embarazo- acusó infantilmente antes de tomar una de las manos de Argent con suavidad- ¿Sabes? Peter ha estado todas las noches cuidándote, suele colarse en tu cuarto cuando las enfermas no están por aquí… creo que a él le gustas, por supuesto que no lo reconocerá, de hecho… ha estado muy callado desde que regresó, no deja de culparse por lo que te pasó, así que despierta pronto y déjale en claro que no es así y también bésalo de una vez, sé que ambos se gustan, por más que lo oculten con bromas o respuestas cortantes. 

El adolescente se quedó ahí hasta que su compañero vino a buscarlo para llevarlo al Loft con los demás. Antes de subir al camaro, el moreno lo abrazó por la cintura, dándole un beso en la frente y ambos permanecieron en silencio durante varios segundos. 

-Quiero que despierte pronto, Derek…le dije… que no lo voy a perdonar si continua ausente durante mi embarazo- afirmó ocultando el rostro contra el pecho de su compañero, quien le acarició la espalda con suavidad.   
-Con esa amenaza se despertará muy pronto, no es buena idea hacerte enfadar, Stiles, todos lo sabemos- señaló el mayor dándole un beso en la cabeza con suavidad- Argent estará bien, no te preocupes, pecoso.   
-Sí, se va a colocar bien muy pronto… ¿Han encontrado algún rastro de Eliot?- preguntó apartándose un poco para mirar al moreno, quien negó despacio.   
-Nada todavía. 

Cuando llegaron al Loft, el resto de la manada ya está esperando ahí y el castaño esboza una sonrisa cuando Liam se pega a él, al igual que Isaac, lo cual ocasiona un bufido por parte del lobo completo. A medida que está avanzando su embarazo, parece también aumenta el efecto de las “feromonas lobunas” que está liberando para atraer a los demás, incluso Jackson está siendo muy atento con él, llevándole comida o asegurándose que esté cómodo. La única que suele mantenerse al margen de esas muestras de afecto con la nueva integrante de la manada que está próxima a llegar, es Cora, quien además ha dejado muy claro su disgusto con la situación. 

-Ya basta de manosear a Stiles- ordenó el moreno apartando a ambos betas por la frente antes de tomar de la mano a su compañero para llevarlo al sillón, en donde se sentó y acomodó al menor sobre sus piernas.   
-Jajajaja, me gusta cuando te colocas celoso, Sourwolf- canturreó el humano al mismo tiempo que rodea el cuello del beta con diversión- Eres un encanto.   
-No es gracioso, Stiles, siempre llegas apestando a Liam del instituto y sales apestando a Isaac de los entrenamientos- se quejó el moreno rodando los ojos con cansancio.   
-Lo repito, eres un encanto, Sourwolf- afirmó el adolescente antes de darle un cariñoso beso a su pareja que ayudó a cambiar su ceño fruncido por una sonrisa- Los lobitos solo pueden abrazarme, en cambio tú, tú ayudaste a hacer este bebé.   
-Ya basta de cosas gay- pidió Jackson con un bufido y le entregó un paquete de galletas de chocolate con relleno de vainilla a Stilinski- Ten, llena tu boca con esto y cállate.   
-Jajajaja, yo también te quiero, eres mi lagartija favorita. 

El castaño tragó en pocos segundos el bocadillo que le dio el rubio y comenzó a juguetear con la camiseta de su compañero mientras los demás platican los nulos resultados que han tenido sus patrullas nocturnas para encontrar a Eliot o dar con el paradero de Gerard. Si es honesto, ninguno de los dos temas le importa demasiado, ya que su mayor preocupación es que Chris despierte pronto. 

-Lo único bueno es que al menos ese Alfa ya no será un problema- dijo Isaac observando al humano embarazado con una sonrisa- Las cosas han estado tranquilas desde que se lo llevaron, espero que continúen así.   
-Aunque todo esté tranquilo, no podemos bajar la guardia, no sabemos cuándo Gerard hará su movimiento, dudo mucho que regresara a Beacon Hills solo para continuar su trabajo- señaló el lobo completo antes de bajar la vista a su compañero, quien parpadea cada vez más lento- ¿Estás cansado, pecoso?   
-Mmm, un poquito- respondió suspirando bajito antes de incorporarse bostezando- Voy a dormir, tengo que estudiar después, odio los exámenes del entrenador, en serio, podrías comértelo, Sourwolf, nos harías un favor. 

El adolescente se quitó los zapatos junto a los calcetines y la sudadera que usa antes de acomodarse bajo las tapas. Últimamente se ha sentido cansado muy seguido, aún cuando las náuseas y vómitos ya no son un problema frecuente por las mañanas, su nueva dificultad es despertar temprano, incluso tuvo que colocar tres despertadores por diferentes partes del cuarto para forzarse a levantarse.

-¿Seguro que estás bien, Stiles?- preguntó el moreno abrigándolo bien con las tapas antes de acariciar su cabello despacio.  
-Sí, Derek, solo estoy cansado, no te preocupes- dijo tomando la mano del mayor con una sonrisa- Sigan haciendo sus cosas de lobos, ¿Me tendrás algo rico de comer cuando despierte?   
-Claro, pecoso- aseguró inclinándose a darle un beso en la frente- Descansa, te despertaré en una hora, si duermes mucho no podrás hacerlo por la noche y aún tienes que estudiar. 

El adolescente esbozó una sonrisa al escuchar esas palabras y cerró los ojos. Le gustaría mucho que Peter estuviera ahí con ellos pero sabe que no se moverá del hospital hasta que Chris despierte. Si tan solo hubiera algo que él pudiera hacer.


	15. Chapter 15

-Estoy preocupado por Stiles, no soy el único que piensa que algo no está bien con su embarazo- afirmó el Alfa mirando con preocupación al compañero lobuno de su mejor amigo.   
-Lo sé… 

Por supuesto que Derek lo sabe, no está ciego para no notar que algo raro está ocurriendo con su pareja. Ya no solo es el cansancio que suele presentar casi todo el tiempo, hasta el punto que cada tarde toma una siesta que se ha extendido de treinta minutos a dos horas y media. Lo segundo que nadie ha pasado por alto, es el excesivo incremento de su apetito, incluso ha sido regañado por comer en casi todas las clases del instituto. Al principio, el moreno pensó que es algo natural de su estado, ya que Melissa le advirtió de los síntomas que puede experimentar en el segundo trimestre del embarazo, dentro de los cuales está la fatiga e incremento de sus antojos pero ambos síntomas están preocupantemente exacerbados. 

-Hoy se quedó dormido en la clase de historia y la de química, tuve que llevarlo a la enfermería para que descansara- continuó contándole McCall con amplios movimientos de manos para apoyar sus palabras- Llamé a Deaton al mediodía, dijo que encontró algo que puede sernos útil, mañana por la tarde estará en la ciudad.

Hale solo se limitó a asentir con esa información antes de voltearse hacia las escaleras. Se supone que ese sábado saldría con el castaño a ver una película pero cuando llegó hace dos horas a buscarlo, el sheriff le informó que ni siquiera se ha levantado a desayunar y cuando intentó despertarlo, solo recibió unos gruñidos como respuesta junto a una casi inentendible petición de “cinco minutos más”, así que decidió dejarlo dormir para marcharse a trabajar. Lo que más preocupa a Derek, es que su compañero apenas está en el quinto mes de embarazo, ¿Qué tan mal se pondrá hasta llegar a los nueve meses? 

-Deberíamos despertarlo, no puede saltarse el almuerzo, ya lo hizo con el desayuno- sugirió el Alfa antes de ir hacia la cocina para preparar algo rápido.

El beta subió las escaleras y se dirigió al cuarto del adolescente, negando despacio cuando descubrió que todavía está profundamente dormido, así que se acercó a él para moverlo por el hombro hasta que consiguió que se quejara entre sueños pero ahora no permitiría que continúe así. 

-Arriba, Stiles, vamos, despierta, tienes que comer- dijo sacudiéndolo hasta que consiguió que abriera los ojos y se inclinó a besarlo.   
-Buenos días, Sourwolf- canturreó abrazándolo por la cintura y afirmó la cabeza en las piernas contrarias-Quiero mis cinco minutos.   
-No, no, ya has dormido suficiente- sentenció el lobo completo antes de tomar en brazos a su compañero para levantarlo- Tomarás un baño y bajarás a almorzar.   
-No quiero, tengo sueño- replicó el menor aferrándose a su cuello con los brazos.  
-Es lo que harás, pecoso- volvió a insistir mientas se dirige al baño del segundo piso y lo baja con cuidado, quitándole el pijama- Vamos, entra.   
-No, no quiero, ¿Y si entras conmigo?-propuso el castaño observándolo con una sonrisa coqueta que el moreno correspondió.   
-Me quedaré contigo pero eres tú quien necesita bañarse- respondió cargándolo hasta la tina para luego tomar la ducha de mano, asegurándose en el lavabo que el agua esté tibia y se arrodilló cerca de donde está su compañero- Ya se te nota- señaló colocando una mano en el vientre abultado del menor- Me gustan sus latidos, son un poco más rápidos que los suyos.   
-No es cierto, mi corazón no late como un taladro- se quejó el humano haciendo un puchero antes de acariciar la mejilla del lobo- Derek… lo siento…  
-¿Por qué te disculpas?- preguntó arqueando una ceja con curiosidad.   
-Porque estás preocupado… no soy idiota, Derek… sé que he estado durmiendo mucho y tragando demasiado… estoy comiendo a todas horas y cuando no lo estoy haciendo, es porque estoy dormido… todos se han dado cuenta… creen que es por el embarazo sobrenatural ¿Verdad? Sí, lo es… ya estoy en el quinto mes… de seguro piensan, de seguro piensas que va a pasar más adelante… estoy asustado Derek.   
-Yo también lo estoy, Stiles, no quiero que algo te suceda, ni a nuestra hija. 

El lobo completo comenzó a bañar en silencio a su pareja para luego sacar unas toallas limpias de la repisa que hay en un costado y envolvió al menor con cuidado en una de ellas, usando la otra para secarle el cabello. Realmente espera que no sea algo grave lo que está pasando con el castaño pero eso solo lo podrá afirmar Deaton cuando regrese a la ciudad mañana. 

-Al fin te levantas, amigo, ya pensaba en lanzarte una jarra con agua- intentó bromear el Alfa pero no pudo disimular del todo su preocupación, especialmente al notar las ojeras que tiene el castaño- ¿Dormiste bien?   
-Sí, creo que sí, ¿Qué cocinas? Huele muy rico- dijo acercándose a husmear en lo que está haciendo Scott.   
-Algo simple, pasta y carne- respondió esbozando una sonrisa antes de palmear la mano del humano cuando intentó meter el dedo en la salsa que prepara- Espera a que esté listo.  
-Tengo hambre- se quejó en un puchero para luego ir junto a su compañero, quien lo instó a sentarse y le entregó un sobre de Skittles- ¡Mi favorito! Eres el mejor, Derek. 

Luego del almuerzo tardío, ya que son casi las dos de la tarde, decidieron ir a visitar a Argent al hospital. Un poco más de un mes en el hospital, le ha ayudado a cicatrizar sus heridas pero continua sin despertar y los doctores tampoco saben cuándo lo hará- Peter es quien pasa casi todo el día cuidándolo, argumentando que el cazador querrá ver una cara familiar cuando abra los ojos pero Derek sospecha que su mayor razón para estar ahí tanto tiempo, es evitar que vuelvan a lastimarlo. 

Al entrar al cuarto, no se sorprende al encontrar a su tío ahí, quien está hojeando un libro mientras se mantiene sentado cerca de la cama. Todavía no han podido resolver el asunto de su intervención en el “embarazo sobrenatural” de Stiles pero ya tendrán tiempo cuando la situación actual se resuelva. 

-Hola, vaya, que carita tienes, cachorro, ¿No dormiste bien?- preguntó el beta acercándose para inspeccionar de cerca al humano antes de olfatearle el cuello- ¿Estás bien?   
-Sí, estoy bien, es culpa de Derek por no dejarme dormir, y no de la forma sexy- respondió esbozando una sonrisa- Tú tampoco pareces haber dormido mucho.   
-Más o menos- admitió encogiéndose de hombros y restándole importancia al asunto- Yo culpo a Argent, insiste en jugar al bello durmiente, si sigue así tendré que darle un beso para que despierte.   
-Dudo que no lo hayas hecho ya- señaló el chico hiperactivo con diversión- No te aproveches de él.   
-¿El señor Argent y tú? ¿En serio?- preguntó Scott abriendo mucho los ojos por la sorpresa de la noticia.   
-¿No te has dado cuenta? Incluso yo lo he notado- afirmó Derek arqueando una ceja con cierta incredulidad- No pensé que fueras tan despistado.   
-Jajajajaja, si mi Sourwolf lo notó, definitivamente es evidente, Scotty, estás quedando muy mal como Alfa- canturreó el hijo del sheriff sentándose al borde de la cama y tomó una de las manos del cazador- Por supuesto que a Peter le gusta Chris y viceversa.   
-No coloques palabras en mi boca, cachorro, solo me divierto con él- aclaró el mayor de los Hale volviendo a su lugar en el asiento.   
-Eso es tan cierto como que a mí no me encanta Derek- replicó el menor con una sonrisa- Y no es ningún secreto lo mucho que me encanta mi Sourwolf. 

Durante varios minutos, Scott los colocó al tanto de las reuniones que ha tenido la manada en el Loft, ya que Peter no asiste a ellas por cuidar a Argent mientras que el castaño, las pocas veces que ha ido en el último tiempo, suele quedarse dormido en la cama del moreno. En un momento, el Alfa recibe un mensaje que cambia su gesto relajado por uno muy serio para informarles que el sheriff y sus hombres han encontrado un cuerpo en el bosque. 

-Parece que es Eliot- informó intercambiando una mirada con el lobo completo, quien asintió despacio.   
-Quiero que te quedes con Peter, Stiles, iremos a comprobar si es él y si podemos captar un aroma, regresaré lo antes que pueda- prometió dándole un beso en la frente a su compañero.   
-Sí, tengan cuidado, chicos. 

Derek salió de la habitación seguido de McCall y ambos se dirigieron hasta el estacionamiento para subir al camaro. En cuanto se alejan unos metros del hospital, dirige su vista hacia el adolescente a su lado, ya que sabe muy bien que hay algo que no mencionó hace unos minutos. 

-El sheriff me dijo… que el cuerpo parecía destrozado por un animal, no creo que se trate de los cazadores y como ellos se llevaron al Alfa- explicó guardado silencio pero el moreno comprende perfectamente su punto.   
-¿Entonces quien lo asesinó?   
-Tal vez Gerard no regresó solo, tal vez por eso se llevó al señor Argent, él debió averiguar lo que tramaba o podría descubrirlo y por eso lo sacaron del camino, por eso lo dejaron así- insinuó el moreno con preocupación- ¿Crees…? ¿Crees que ellos saben lo de Stiles y tú? Su hija…  
-No, no sé qué le habrá hecho ese hombre a Argent para dejarlo en el estado que está pero estoy muy seguro que él jamás contaría algo que pusiera en peligro a la manada, mucho menos a Stiles- afirmó el lobo completo acelerando cuando el camino a su alrededor cambió a varios árboles, saliendo de la zona urbana- Si tan solo despertara, podríamos saber que pasó.

Después de diez minutos en auto y otros cuantos más para abrirse camino a pie entre los árboles, llegaron al lugar donde está la policía, manteniendo un perímetro de seguridad y apenas Stilinski los ve, le hace un gesto a uno de sus hombres para que los dejen pasar. Hace varios metros atrás que el moreno ya había captado el intenso aroma a sangre e identificado a su dueño. 

-Es él- afirmó antes de que el sheriff pueda hacer la gran pregunta- Es Eliot. 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Stiles observó a los dos lobos marcharse de la habitación antes de suspirar bajito y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho del cazador. No sabe muy por qué pero las últimas semanas, se ha estado sintiendo muy cansado, además de que está comiendo mucho. Por supuesto que ha notado la preocupación de casi toda la manada por lo exacerbado de sus síntomas y por más que intenta controlarlo, no puede. 

-¿Todavía tienes sueño?- preguntó el beta acariciándole la espalda despacio-¿Cuánto duermes al día?   
-Mmm, no lo sé, creo que si no fuera por el instituto, mi papá, Derek o los demás, estaría durmiendo todo el día… solo me levantaría de vez en cuando a comer… es un cambio muy radical considerando que antes tenía insomnio- respondió cerrando los ojos- No sé qué me sucede, Peter… sé que algo está mal…  
-Deaton regresará mañana, lo llamé hace unas horas y dijo que encontró algo, un caso similar al tuyo, bueno, era una mujer pero también pudo embarazarse gracias al Nemeton… Chris no despierta y tú estás cada vez más débil, ¿Por qué nunca podemos tener una temporada tranquila en Beacon Hills?- se quejó el mayor observando con preocupación a su amigo-No puedes dormir, Stiles, te traeré algo de comer, no te duermas.

En cuanto el lobo salió de la habitación, el castaño cerró los ojos suspirando y comenzó a tararear una canción, con la esperanza de mantenerse despierto pero lentamente su voz se fue apagando hasta que todo quedó en silencio por largos segundos. 

“¡Papi!”- gritó una vocecita que hizo reaccionar al adolescente, incorporándose rápidamente.   
“¿Eh…? ¿Eres tú, princesita?”- preguntó observado a su alrededor y cerca de la puerta divisó a su hija, quien corrió hacia él a abrazarlo.  
“Papi, ¿Estás bien? Tienes sombras negras bajo los ojos”- señaló la niña permitiendo que la tomen en brazo y afirma sus manos en el rostro contrario.   
“Son ojeras, cariño, estoy algo cansado, eso es todo”- dijo con una sonrisa para no preocuparla y se volteó hacia la cama, en donde vio a una persona exactamente igual a él durmiendo con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho del cazador- “Oh… es un sueño”  
“¿Quién es él, papi?”  
“Es Chris Argent, es uno de los amigos de papi”- afirmó rodeando la cama para acercarse por el otro lado-“Chris fue lastimado… unos hombres malos lo hirieron… por eso está dormido”- explicó con tristeza en la voz.  
“¿Lo quieres mucho, papi?- preguntó recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta- ¿Más que a papá?”  
“Es diferente, cariño, Chris es un amigo y lo quiero como tal, en cambio a tu papá lo amo, quiero a muchas personas, mis amigos, mi padre, mi familia pero solo amo a Derek”- aclaró esbozando una sonrisa que la pequeña correspondió- “No me gusta ver a mis amigos lastimados…”

El adolescente bajó de sus brazos a la niña y observó cómo trepa a la cama, afirmando su frente contra la del cazador mientras cierra los ojos por varios segundos. Cuando Stiles va a preguntar qué pasa, siente una repentina puntada en el abdomen antes de fijarse en su hija, quien al abrir los ojos se han vuelto rojos. 

“¿Quién es Allison, papi?”- preguntó girándose hacia el castaño, quien bajó la vista durante unos segundos.   
“Allison… Allison es la hija de Chris… ella murió hace un año y medio… murió protegiendo a sus amigos… a nosotros- respondió sintiendo las lágrimas que se acumulan en sus parpados- Fue un golpe duro para todos… especialmente para Chris, él ya había perdido a su hermana, luego a su esposa y después a su padre… ha perdido a muchas personas importantes en su vida”  
“Por eso tío Chris está tan triste ¿Verdad? Él está muy triste, papi… igual como lo estaba papá”- señaló lo último sorprendiendo al castaño, ¿Acaso está al tanto del siniestro en la mansión de los Hale? Probablemente lo supo a través de él- Allison es un bonito nombre… Yo también quiero que despierte, papi”- dijo colocando una mano en la frente del cazador- ¿Puedo hacer que despierte? Cómo cuando curé a papá”  
“No lo sé, cariño… Chris no está herido, es… es como si estuviera dormido, se encuentra físicamente bien, sus heridas ya sanaron… es algo en su cabeza, es como si algo no le permitiera abrir los ojos”   
“Mmm ¿Y si lo llamamos con fuerza? ¡Tío Chris despierta! ¡Tío Chris despierta!” 

El adolescente se conmovió con la sinceridad que percibe en la voz de su hija, así que toma la mano del mayor para unirse a los gritos, con la esperanza que eso sea suficiente. Cuando cree que nada va a pasar, se percata que los ojos de la niña se han vuelto rojos de nuevo y la extremidad que mantiene en la frente de Argent, está brillando tenuemente. A los pocos segundos, Stiles cae de rodillas al mismo tiempo que siente algo cálido deslizarse desde su nariz y pequeñas gotas rojas caen en el piso.

“¿Papi?”- lo llama aquella vocecita con preocupación- ¡Papi!”   
-¡STILEEEEESSSS! 

El castaño se incorporó respirando muy agitado y tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta que Peter está presionando un pañuelo contra su nariz mientras le rodea la cintura por la espalda con el brazo libre. Apenas baja la vista hacia el cazador, se da cuenta que hay sangre en la sábana blanca donde estuvo apoyando su cabeza.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo, Stiles?-preguntó el mayor con un deje de miedo en su voz.   
-Peter…- susurró respirando profundo por la boca para terminar de calmarse- Creo que me dormí… tuve un sueño raro… estaba aquí y también mi hija… ella se sintió mal por Chris y colocó una mano en su frente antes de comenzar a llamarlo… ella quería que Chris despertara… ella—se quedó abruptamente en silencio al reparar que los dedos de la mano derecha de Argent se mueven despacio- Peter… Chris está…

Apenas el lobo volteó hacia el hombre que permanece en la cama, soltó lentamente al adolescente para acercarse al mayor, quien abrió los ojos. Stiles esbozó una gran sonrisa antes de abrazar con fuerza al cazador al igual que el beta. 

-Chicos… me están aplastando…- susurró con la voz pastosa Argent.   
-Al fin despiertas, bella durmiente, estuviste a punto de recibir un beso de tu príncipe lobuno azul- canturreó Hale sin ocultar el alivio que siente en ese momento- Tenemos un montón de preguntas pero primero Melissa debe revisarte, la llamaré de inmediato, ven conmigo, Stiles, tenemos que limpiar esa sangre. 

El adolescente se dejó llevar fuera del cuarto hasta uno de los baños del piso, en donde el moreno se encargó de limpiar los rastros rojos de su rostro cuando su nariz dejó de sangrar. Sabe muy bien que el hecho de que Argent esté despierto, se debe exclusivamente a que su hija volvió a utilizarlo como un medio para curarlo y por eso ahora se siente tan cansado. Con cuidado se dejó llevar de regresar a la habitación y se sentó suspirando. 

-Quédate aquí, cachorro, iré por Melissa y le avisaré a los demás, te traeré algo de comer, no vuelvas a dormirte, no dejes que se duerma, Chris, ya te lo explicaré- pidió antes de marcharse de ahí.   
-¿Qué está… ocurriendo, Stiles? Luces peor que yo- dijo el cazador antes de reparar en la sangre que hay en la sabana que lo cubre- Stiles. 

El menor no tuvo más opción que contarle lo que acaba de pasar, como fue su hija quien lo despertó usando sus poderes y que tal como ocurrió cuando tuvo esos sueños premonitorios o curó a Derek, su nariz comenzó a sangrar y ahora se siente muy cansado. Puede sentir la mirada fija del mayor pero no se atreve a corresponderla hasta que una mano se posa sobre una de las suyas. 

-Chris…- susurró atreviéndose a hacer contacto visual.   
-No debiste, Stiles, no quiero que te lastimes, ni tampoco al bebé- dijo con seriedad y el menor ocultó el rostro cerca del cuello contrario.   
-Ella quiso ayudarte, Chris, nos alegra mucho que estés bien- afirmó esbozando una sonrisa.  
-Gracias, a los dos. 

Mientras Melissa revisa al cazador, el adolescente se mantiene sentando, devorando los tres paquetes de galleta con relleno de frutilla que le trajo el beta. Cerca de cinco minutos después, el lobo completo entró corriendo a la habitación, rodeándolo varias veces para luego revisarlo, cerciorándose que no está herido.

-Tranquilo, Sourwolf, estoy bien, solo cansado y todavía hambriento.   
-¿Por qué volviste a hacerlo? Sabes que terminas mal después de que nuestra hija se manifiesta a través de ti, no quiero que algo te ocurra- dijo el moreno mirándolo con preocupación, lo cual hizo sentir muy mal al castaño por darle ese susto.  
-No puedo controlarlo, Derek… además fue ella quien quiso hacerlo… bueno, yo también pero lo importante es que Chris ya está bien- intentó explicarse antes de abrazar a su compañero por el cuello, ya que está de cuclillas frente a él- Estoy bien, de verdad, no te enfades.   
-No me enfado, Stiles, me preocupas- corrigió con un suspiro bajito para luego colocarse de pie y depositó un suave beso en la cabeza de su pareja- Es mejor que te lleve a casa a descansar.   
-No, no, Chris acaba de despertar, no me quiero ir ahora, por favor, por favor, hasta que se acabe el horario de visitas.   
-No, solo media hora.   
-Dos horas.   
-Una hora- gruñó el lobo completo cansado de la misma forma en que suelen llegar a acuerdos porque el adolescente es demasiado testarudo y terco para darle la razón en algo- Ni un minuto más, Stiles.   
-Bien, Sourwolf, una hora- aceptó con un bufido mientras Peter se ríe con la escena. 

Después de que la enfermera les asegura que todo está bien con Argent y no ha quedado con ninguna secuela del golpe en la cabeza, esperan a que llegue el resto de la manada antes de preguntarle sobre lo ocurrido con Gerard y las horas que se ausentó. Entretanto, Derek los coloca al tanto de lo que encontró el sheriff en el bosque, efectivamente se trata de Eliot y al parecer, fue destrozado por otro lobo.

-Tenemos dos teorías, el Alfa cumplió su amenaza de matarlo o Gerard no volvió solo, tiene ayuda lobuna- señaló el menor de los Hale presente en el cuarto.  
-Dios… eso es horrible… no me sorprendería que ese bastardo le permitiera al Alfa matar a su beta- soltó el castaño con el ceño fruncido mientras permanece sentado en las piernas de su compañero, quien le acaricia el vientre bajo la camiseta con una mano.  
-De Gerard se puede esperar cualquier cosa- afirmó el moreno dándole un beso en la frente a su pareja- Por eso es importante que ese sujeto no sepa sobre el estado de Stiles, ¿Te dijo o insinuó algo que te diera a entender que lo sabe, Argent?- preguntó observando fijamente al cazador, quien correspondió su gesto durante varios segundos.   
-Mmm, no lo sé, recuerdo lo de la veterinaria, le disparó a Peter, así que fui con él pero lo demás es confuso… creo que me llevó al centro comercial abandonado-relató cerrando los ojos con fuerza antes de posar una mano en su cabeza- No recuerdo que pasó…sé que me dijo algo, estaba decepcionado que ahora colabore con hombres lobos… no sé qué pasó después, lo siento.  
-Estuviste varias horas desaparecido- afirmó Peter con el ceño ligeramente fruncido- Tiene que haberte hecho o dado algo, no hay otra explicación para que no recuerdes y dudo mucho que el que estuvieras en coma más de un mes, sea por el golpe en la cabeza, seguramente descubriste algo que no le convenía a ese sujeto y te sacaron del camino, no puedes estar solo, voy a quedarme contigo hasta que nos encarguemos de ese bastardo.   
-Peter no es—  
-Claro que sí y no te lo estoy preguntando, Chris, es lo que va a pasar- sentenció el beta cruzándose de brazos.   
-Mmm, tu propio guardián lobuno, que afortunado- canturreó el castaño guiñándole un ojo con malicia al cazador, quien se sonrojó un poco con la insinuación implícita en sus palabras. 

Cuando los demás se unen a ellos, Argent les cuenta lo mismo, que recuerda lo que pasó en la veterinaria y que lo llevaron hasta el centro comercial abandonado pero luego todo es confuso. Stiles está muy convencido que los demás tienen razón al pensar que ese sujeto se llevó a Chris porque sabe algo que puede estropear sus planes pero sin un rastro u olor que seguir, solo pueden esperar hasta que Gerard haga su siguiente movimiento.


	16. Chapter 16

El moreno acarició suavemente el cabello de su pareja, quien está profundamente dormido sobre la cama. Esa tarde habían quedado de reunirse en el Loft con Deaton para que les cuente lo que consiguió averiguar en su viaje pero apenas llegó ahí con Stiles después de almorzar en el centro comercial, éste dijo que tomaría una siesta y de eso ya han pasado casi cinco horas. 

La preocupación de Derek, es la misma que la del resto de la manada, el castaño ha estado durmiendo demasiado y eso empeoró después de que su hija se manifestó para curar a Argent en el hospital ayer. Le había costado mucho conseguir despertar al menor al medio día y por eso decidió llevarlo al centro comercial a almorzar.

-Deberíamos despertarlo- sugirió Scott a su lado mientras observa con preocupación a su mejor amigo- Lleva horas así…  
-Lo siento, esto es porque me ayudó- se disculpó el cazador bastante afligido y Peter le colocó una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo.   
-No, no es tu culpa, Argent- lo contradijo el lobo completo y se inclinó a besar la frente de su compañero- Stiles ya estaba sintiéndose cansado de antes, es por el embarazo que está así, no es tu culpa… además nuestra hija quiso ayudarte. 

Cerca de media hora después, el veterinario llegó al Loft con unos papeles en sus manos que lucen bastante desgastados y antiguos. Durante unos segundos, su mirada se centra en el hijo del sheriff antes de hacer una mueca que no augura algo bueno. 

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva dormido?- preguntó el recién llegado acercándose hacia el rincón donde está la pareja.   
-Como unas cinco horas- respondió el lobo completo con un deje de angustia- ¿Qué encontraste? ¿Es muy grave?   
-Posiblemente pero aún no es tarde para hacer algo- señaló el ex emisario tendiéndole los papeles que trae al moreno y éste los revisó por encima, ya que están en un idioma que desconoce.   
-Hace tres siglos ocurrió algo similar, el Alfa de una manada, no podía tener un hijo con su compañero, así que viajaron desde muy lejos hasta aquí, con la esperanza de que el Nemeton pudiera ayudarles, una noche, la compañera del Alfa desapareció y la encontraron tres días después, vagando en medio del bosque y sosteniendo unas hojas en sus manos, ella dijo que estuvo con el Nemeton, que el árbol le habló y después de mucho suplicar, le mostró una forma de cumplir su anhelo pero tenía un precio, a medida que avanzaba el embarazo, la mujer se debilitaba, el último mes, el Alfa tuvo que tomar una decisión para salvar la vida de su compañera y su hijo, entregarles parte de su poder- explicó paseando la vista entre todos los presentes, ya que los demás se han acercado a ellos a medida que cuenta la historia- La compañera del Alfa era una mujer lobo, por eso su cuerpo pudo soportar mejor el crecimiento del bebé en su interior, ya se los he mencionado, la forma en que fue concebido este bebé, no será una loba común, por eso necesita más energía para desarrollarse, Stiles solo es un humano, no puede satisfacerla y tener lo suficiente para mantenerse a sí mismo, por eso su cuerpo guarda energía disminuyendo los gastos y eso implica estar dormido la mayor parte del tiempo.   
-Dijiste que el Alfa pudo darle su energía a su compañera y el bebé, ¿Yo puedo hacer lo mismo con Stiles?- preguntó el lobo completo muy esperanzado con que la respuesta sea positiva y viable de llevar a cabo.   
-No estoy seguro si funcionará al ser Stiles un humano pero lo primero es fortalecer el vínculo entre ustedes, me refiero a que lo reclames como tu compañero. 

El moreno bajó la vista hacia su pareja, quien sigue profundamente dormido y totalmente ajeno a lo que están platicando. Sabe muy bien que el castaño aceptará encantado que eso ocurra, ya lo conversaron durante su viaje a la cabaña hace unos meses pero considerando lo débil que está ahora, lo último que ha pasado por sus cabezas es tener sexo.

-No creo que Stiles esté en condiciones- respondió el lobo completo antes de acariciar el cabello del menor.  
-No podrás ayudarlo de otra forma, Derek, si lo que te preocupa es lastimarlo, no lo harás, al fortalecer el vínculo, tu conexión con Stiles se hará más fuerte, al igual que la que tienes con tu hija y eso te permitirá darle energía para que no tome tanto de Stiles-aclaró el veterinario observándolo fijamente.   
-Tienes que hacerlo, Derek, es la única opción que tenemos- pidió Scott en una súplica a la cual no tardaron en unirse los demás.   
-De acuerdo, lo haré, ¿Y después qué?- preguntó apretando un poco la mandíbula, por ningún motivo quiere herir a su pareja, así que si van a hacer eso, al menos debe tener una garantía de que funcionará.   
-Aún estoy trabajando en eso, me faltan unas páginas por traducir- explicó Deaton con seriedad en el rostro- Trataré de tenerlo para mañana por la noche, te sugiero que tú tampoco pierdas el tiempo, Stiles tiene solo cinco meses y medio, la mujer de la historia manifestó estos síntomas en el último mes, se pondrá mucho peor para él si no actuamos pronto. 

Deaton le dejó unos papeles con la traducción de lo que lleva hasta ahora para que lo revise y se marchó del Loft, prometiéndoles que trabajaría lo más rápido posible en la traducción, así que Lydia decidió unírsele junto con Peter y Chris para acabar pronto. El moreno se sentó al borde de la cama, sin dejar de observar fijamente a su compañero con preocupación. Si no funciona la solución del ex mensajero de su madre, no tiene idea de que hará, no quiere perder a Stiles, ni tampoco a su hija pero no habrá forma de salvarlos a ambos.

-No pienses en cosas malas, él va a estar bien- dijo Isaac colocando una mano en su hombro derecho en señal de apoyo y seguramente huele su tristeza, al igual que los demás- Es un chico muy fuerte, de lo contrario no habría sobrevivido a tantas cosas en los últimos años, mucho menos siendo un simple humano en una manada de lobos, va a funcionar, Derek.  
-Y si no… ¿Qué pasa si no funciona?- se atrevió a preguntar antes de apretar los labios un poco.   
-Si no funciona, buscaremos otra manera, no importa cuál sea, Derek, ninguno de nosotros está dispuesto a dejarlo morir- aseguró Scott con convicción y eso le dio un poco de calma al moreno-Vamos a preparar algo de comer y lo despertaremos, Stiles ya ha dormido suficiente. 

Mientras los demás se encargan de hacer la cena, el moreno mueve por el hombro a su compañero hasta que consigue que se queje entresueños antes de abrir un poco los ojos. Con cuidado lo acomoda, dejándolo sentado y estrechándolo contra su cuerpo para darle un beso en un costado de la cabeza. 

-Mmm… ¿Deaton ya llegó?- preguntó con la voz pastosa y se pegó más al lobo completo, abrazándolo por la cintura.   
-Se fue hace unos minutos, Stiles, encontró algo que nos puede ser de utilidad, un caso similar, te lo contaré mientras comes, arriba. 

Al notar que su compañero no está colaborando por levantarse, sino que todo lo contrario, volvió a cerrar los ojos para dormir, lo levanta en brazos y lo lleva hasta uno de los asientos frente a la barra que divide el espacio de la cocina con el resto del cuarto. ¿Cómo convertirá al castaño en su compañero lobuno oficial si ni siquiera es capaz de mantenerse despierto más de cinco minutos? No, no hay forma en que pueda. 

-Despierta, Stiles- lo llama al mismo tiempo que pellizca uno de los costados del abdomen del menor, quien esbozó una sonrisa antes de abrir los ojos.   
-Derek…- se quejó rodeándole el cuello con los brazos-Cinco minutos más.   
-No, pecoso, esta vez no cederé ni un segundo, tienes que comer, los chicos prepararon algo rico para ti- dijo el moreno acariciando las mejillas de su pareja con suavidad- Necesito que me prestes toda tu atención, lo que está pasándote es serio.   
-¿Qué tan serio?- preguntó el castaño más despierto que hace unos segundos y observó a su alrededor, percatándose que los demás están mirándolo con preocupación- Chicos… ¿Qué está pasando? 

Derek se sentó junto a su pareja y comenzó a relatarle lo mismo que les dijo Deaton cuando estuvo ahí, además de explicarle la posible solución pero para llevarla a cabo, primero tiene que fortalecer el vínculo reclamándolo como compañero. Por supuesto que ninguno de los dos había planeado aquello de esa forma, sino que quieren algo especial, sin embargo, la urgencia de la situación lo amerita. 

-Entonces… ¿Lo haremos esta noche…?- soltó el adolescente hiperactivo afirmando la cabeza en el hombro del moreno mientras éste le rodea la cintura con un brazo- Aunque no lo planeamos así… espero que seas romántico, Sourwolf, un par de velas, pétalos de rosa, no lo sé, alócate- soltó haciendo reír a los demás- Y no esperes mucha colaboración de mi parte… no quiero quejas ni burlas al respecto.   
-¿De verdad vas a tomarlo como compañero?- intervino Cora con una clara mueca de disgusto en el rostro.   
-No es momento para esto- advirtió el lobo completo frunciendo el ceño mientras observa a su hermana menor.   
-La solución es muy simple, que no tenga al bebé y ya, desde un comienzo fue un error. 

El moreno iba a levantarse para comenzar una discusión con su familiar pero Isaac fue más rápido y dedicándole un asentimiento, se llevó a la chica del Loft. Derek sabe que ella no está de acuerdo en su relación con Stiles pero es su decisión, no la de Cora y no va a permitir que haga sentir mal al castaño con sus desagradables comentarios. 

-Está bien… sé que no le agrado- dijo el hijo del sheriff con una sonrisa falsa que fue evidente para todos- Tengo ese efecto con la familia Hale…   
-Eso no es cierto- replicó el lobo completo con disgusto y abrazó a su compañero, dándole un suave beso en la frente- Nosotros somos los gruñones, por eso no congeniamos con alguien tan especial como tú.   
-Así es, todos son unos matones al comienzo- lo apoyó Jackson y ese comentario hizo bufar al moreno.   
-Jajajaja, es cierto, parecías un matón, Sourwolf- canturreó un poco más animado antes de incorporarse- Tengo hambre, Scotty, aparta tus manos de Kira y aliméntame- exigió en un puchero. 

En cuanto el humano terminó su tardía cena, el moreno intercambió una mirada con el resto de la manada presente, quienes captaron el mensaje y se despidieron para darles privacidad. Realmente desearía que ese momento tan especial lo pudieran compartir de una manera diferente pero no hay más opciones si quiere salvar a su compañero e hija. 

-¿Qué estás pensando tan seriamente, Derek?- preguntó el menor rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.   
-No quiero hacerte daño, Stiles… no creo que esto sea buena idea… no cuando estás tan débil- respondió afirmando la frente contra la de su pareja y éste le acarició la nuca con lentos movimientos.   
-No me lastimarás, Derek… sé que estábamos esperando el momento adecuado pero mientras estemos juntos, siempre será perfecto, no importa lo demás- lo calmó el adolescente antes de dedicarle una sonrisa que el beta correspondió- Te amo, Derek.   
-Yo también te amo, Stiles. 

Ambos se miraron fijamente para luego unir sus bocas en un cariñoso beso que lentamente se volvió más y más demandante. Con cuidado, tomó en brazos a su compañero, llevándolo hasta la cama en donde lo recostó. El castaño tiene razón, la ocasión será especial por el simple hecho que están juntos. 

Rápidamente, la ropa quedó tirada en algún lugar del suelo y el lobo toma el lubricante que guarda en el cajón del velador para luego esparcirlo en los dedos de su mano derecha mientras se acomoda entre las piernas flexionadas de su pareja. Lentamente comienza a dilatarlo, procurando no lastimarlo hasta que escucha la risita contraria. 

-No voy a romperme, Sourwolf, no tienes que ser tan delicado conmigo- lo incentivo el menor acariciándole la nuca con una sonrisa- Ten por seguro que si no estuviera tan cansado, estaría sobre ti haciéndote de todo, lobito, ¿Acaso no quieres tener sexo? Creeré que ya no te parezco sexy- se quejó haciendo un puchero antes de gemir gravemente cuando uno de los dígitos del beta golpeó su próstata- Oh Dios… a eso me refiero, buen chico. 

Derek se rio con las palabras del menor y eso le ayudó a relajarse un poco, permitiéndose colocar más ímpetu en sus acciones. Al cabo de unos segundos, ya no pudo seguir conteniendo sus ganas de hundirse en ese apretado interior, así que lubricó su más que dura erección para posicionar la punta en la entrada de su chico, quien gimió en anticipación al sentirlo y sin más preámbulos, lo penetró lentamente, quedándose quieto cuando estuvo dentro por completo. 

-No te detengas- suplicó el adolescente con la vista oscurecida por el deseo- Follame, Derek, follame. 

El beta no se hizo de rogar, ni necesitó que se lo pidiera otra vez para embestirlo, aumentando el ritmo cada vez más y deleitándose con los lloriqueos excitados que obtiene del castaño, quien no tarda en rogar más. Puede sentir como su parte lobuna quiere unirse también pero no se lo permite, porque si pierde el control, realmente lastimará a su compañero y no quiere eso.

Con el correr de los minutos, se hace más complicado mantener a raya a su lobo y tal parece que Stiles se ha dado cuenta de lo que pasa, ya que se alza un poco para iniciar un apasionado beso antes de arañarle la espalda mientras gime de placer.

-Dereeeekkkk, déjate llevar- pidió antes de arquear la espalda con un gritito cuando una de las embestidas dio directo contra su próstata- Oh Dios… Derek, más, maasss. 

El moreno gruñó al mismo tiempo que cambia a su forma de beta, inclinándose hasta el cuello contrario para olfatearlo con insistencia y deleitarse con ese cautivante aroma. Ha deseado tanto tomar a ese chico tan especial como su compañero, ha tenido un montón de fantasías sobre cómo será y aún cuando la situación es algo complicado ahora, le parece simplemente perfecto. 

Un agudo lloriqueo de placer lo hace estremecerse, siendo consciente en ese momento que está presionando sus caninos sobre la curvatura del cuello del menor, dejando un molde cas perfecto de sus dientes. Con fuertes embestidas que arrancan gritos excitados de su compañero, baja una mano hasta envolver la dura erección contraria, masturbándolo a un ritmo totalmente diferente del cual se juntas sus cuerpos. 

Cuando el lobo completo siente su nudo formarse, acomoda con cuidado al castaño, colocando las piernas en mariposa y rodeándole la cintura con un brazos mientras que con la mano libre continua masturbándolo. Stiles se pega a cuerpo, sin dejar de emitir esos eróticos sonidos que están embriagando al moreno. 

-¡Dereeeeekkk!- grita el menor sorprendido al sentir aquella presión extraña en el borde de su entrada.   
-Tranquilo, es mi nudo- explica enterrando los dedos en un costado del frágil cuerpo que rodea y se apresura en buscar un buen lugar donde encajar sus dientes, escogiendo la curvatura donde el cuello se une con el hombro derecho de su pareja- Te dolerá un poco, Stiles, solo será al comienzo. 

El menor solo pudo asentir, ya que cualquier intento de pronunciar una palabra, fue neutralizado por los gemidos, jadeos, gritos y lloriqueos de placer que escapan cada vez que abre la boca. Con dos fuerte embestidas, el beta consigue que su nudo entre por completo dentro de su compañero, quien suelta un grito excitado al mismo tiempo que acaba en su mano y el lobo decide que es hora de marcarlo, mordiendo con la fuerza suficiente para romper la piel mientras llega al orgasmo también. 

Durante vario segundos, todo lo que llenó la habitación es el sonido de sus agitadas respiraciones hasta que Derek se incorporó despacio, buscando la mirada de esos bonitos ojos marrones y se encontró con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción que eliminó todos sus miedos. 

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó dándole un casto beso en la frente antes de quedarse quieto cuando el menor intentó limpiar la sangre en su boca para luego besarlo cariñosamente.   
-Perfecto, Sourwolf, increíble, maravilloso, genial, fantástico, escoge el sinónimo que quieras- respondió abrazándolo por el cuello- ¿Ahora soy tu compañero lobuno oficial?  
-Sí, Stiles, eres mi compañero lobuno oficial- afirmó estrechándolo contra su cuerpo con suavidad- Descansa un poco, estaremos unidos hasta que mi nudo baje, yo me haré cargo de lo demás, pecoso, te amo.   
-Yo también te amo, mi Sourwolf. 

El lobo completo se dedicó a dar suaves caricias en la espalda de su pareja, escuchando esa respiración acompasada que le indica que está profundamente dormido. En cuanto su nudo baja, carga con cuidado al menor hasta el baño del segundo piso para tomar una ducha juntos y luego limpia con algodones la herida que le dejó en el cuello antes de cubrirla con un parche. Después de secarlo bien y colocarle un pijama limpio, lo lleva de regreso a la cama, acostándose a su lado mientras lo observa fijamente. Realmente espera que la solución que encontró Deaton funcione. 

+++ +++ +++

Derek observó fijamente a su pareja, quien está recostado sobre la cama, boca abajo, doblando las rodillas con lentitud mientras lee muy concentrado unos apuntes, ya que sus exámenes finales comienzan el próximo lunes y no quiere reprobar ninguna asignatura en su último año. 

Luego de que convirtió al castaño en su compañero lobuno oficial, al día siguiente no había tenido problemas en despertarlo y por unos segundos creyó que fortalecer el vínculo que los une, ayudó a que el menor no esté tan fatigado pero solo es algo temporal, como le explicó Deaton hace dos días, lo cual resultó perfecto ya que la única forma viable de que le dé su energía, es por medio de su hija, debido a que solo se puede realizar entre lobos. Con esta revelación, todos llegaron al acuerdo que lo mejor es hacerlo en la próxima luna llena, o sea, hoy por la noche y tiene mucha fe en que ese método funcionará. 

-Estás frunciendo el ceño, Derek, ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el adolescente ladeando un poco la cabeza antes de palmear la cama a su lado y el mayor fue a recostarse, estrechándolo sobre su cuerpo.  
-Nada, pecoso, solo me perdí en mis pensamientos, no te preocupes- mintió antes de darle un beso en la frente.   
-Eres muy malo mintiendo, Sourwolf, sé que estás preocupado por lo de hoy, eres como un libro abierto para mí- canturreó acariciando las mejillas del moreno con suavidad- Todo saldrá bien, Derek, no lo sé, tengo el presentimiento que así será, así que ya no sigas angustiándote con esto… no me gusta que estés así… no quiero que comiences a actuar como Peter.   
-¿Qué pasó con Peter?- consultó haciéndose el desentendido per ya todos se han dado cuenta de lo mismo, era cosa de tiempo para que el menor también lo hiciera.   
-Me está evitando… Deaton me contó que fue a hablar con él después de que Chris se recuperó… se siente culpable por lo que está pasándome… porque él hizo posible que éste embarazado… no responde mis llamadas, ni mensajes, tampoco viene a las reuniones en el Loft o visitarme a mi casa- terminó de explicar con un suspiro de resignación- No es su culpa lo que está pasando, Derek.   
-Claro que no, Stiles, si no hubiera sido por su intervención, nuestra hija no existiría… no quiero una vida sin ella, ni sin ti.  
-Yo tampoco, Derek… ¿Crees que venga esta noche? Todos se comprometieron a acompañarnos…- susurró lo último con un deje de tristeza que no pasó inadvertido para el beta- Todos están muy preocupados… no me gusta hacerlos sentir mal… tampoco a mi papá… no pudo ausentarse del trabajo hoy, así que sé que estará muy preocupado hasta que lo llame contándole como resultó todo.   
-Tú lo dijiste, Stiles, todo va a salir bien, yo haré lo que sea necesario para mantenerte a salvo y cuando estés recuperado, iremos a casa de Argent a hablar con Peter, lo encerraremos en una barrera de Mountain Ash si es necesario- prometió esbozando una sonrisa que su pareja correspondió- Te amo, Stiles.   
-Yo también te amo, Derek, ¿Me ayudas a estudiar? Creo que ya sé todo, pregúntame lo que quieras. 

El resto de la tarde, estuvo ayudando al menor a prepararse para sus exámenes y a las ocho cocinó algo rápido, observando con diversión como su compañero devora cuatro platos llenos antes de comer con más calma los siguientes dos. Cuando acabaron la cena, dejó la loza en el fregadero y abrazó por la espalda al castaño, bajando ambas manos hasta su abultado abdomen que ya es notorio, aunque no lo suficiente para que se sospeche que es debido a un embarazo sobrenatural. 

-El próximo mes estaré como una vaca, de verdad, Derek, tendrás que controlarme- dijo con un deje de pánico que hizo reír al lobo completo- No te burles, como tú tienes un cuerpo perfecto, te da igual.   
-Stiles, tú también tienes un cuerpo perfecto, mucho más perfecto ahora que nuestra hija está creciendo dentro de ti- afirmó disfrutando del sonrojo que se apodera del rostro contrario antes de que el adolescente sonría con cierta timidez- Eres perfecto para mí.   
-Más te vale que en el octavo mes sigas pensando lo mismo… la ropa ya no me cabrá, seré una perfecta pelota y estaré sobre ti todo el día, es una ventaja tu súper fuerza o no podrías conmigo- canturreó con una clara doble intención y se dio la vuelta entre sus brazos- Los demás llegarán en dos horas, he estudiado tanto que merezco un adelanto de mi premio por tener buenas calificaciones, ¿Verdad?   
-Mmm, no lo sé, tendrás que convencerme- respondió como quien no quiere la cosa el moreno y lo llevó hasta la cama, tumbándolo con suavidad sobre ella- Eres tan listo, que no tendrás problemas en encontrar una buena forma de hacerlo, pecoso.   
-Por supuesto, Sourwolf, déjalo todo en mis capacitadas manos y boca- aseguró desabrochando el pantalón contrario con prisas.


	17. Chapter 17

Stiles observa a su alrededor mientras el lobo completo lo carga en su espalda y se internan a través del bosque. Esa noche, iban a colocar en práctica el método que descubrió Deaton para que su hija pudiera tomar parte de la energía de Derek y así no hacerlo solo de él, lo cual lo ha tenido muy débil. 

Tal como supuso, el único integrante de la manada que no está presente esa noche, es Peter y el cazador le comentó que intentó convencerlo de venir pero no lo consiguió. El castaño puede hacerse una idea de lo que pasa por la cabeza de su amigo, así que tampoco tenía muchas esperanzas de que apareciera esa noche, aunque no negará que le hubiera gustado.

-Ya estamos cerca- dijo Scott, quien va guiando el camino a los demás hacia el Nemeton. 

Cuando Deaton propuso que llevaran a cabo el procedimiento en ese lugar, confiando en el vínculo entre el árbol mágico y el embarazo sobrenatural del adolescente, haría más fácil que su hija pudiera manifestarse para tomar la energía de su padre. Si es honesto, tiene un poco de miedo al pensar que algo salga mal, no quiere que Derek resulte herido pero también lo entiende, jamás podría pasar por alto la angustia en su rostro de las últimas semanas al verlo tan débil. 

-¿Estás bien, Stiles?- preguntó el moreno, girando un poco la cabeza para mirarlo y seguramente huele su inquietud.   
-Sí… solo estoy algo nervioso con esto…- respondió dándole un beso en la mejilla al beta antes de abrazarlo más fuerte por el cuello- Vas a estar bien ¿verdad? No quiero que seas tú quien esté durmiendo todo el día…   
-No te preocupes por mí, Stiles, recuerda que soy un hombre lobo, aún si nuestra hija toma mucha energía, me recuperaré rápido, aunque no me enojaré si decides ser mi enfermo personal por unos días, puedo acostumbrarme a eso- dijo esbozando una sonrisa cuando el adolescente repartió besitos por su cuello, intercalándolo con mordidas.   
-No olviden que seguimos aquí, nada de guarradas- pidió Isaac estremeciéndose con la involuntaria imagen mental que llegó a su cabeza.   
-Eres un aburrido, ricitos. 

Casi quince minutos tardaron en llegar donde está el Nemeton, o más bien lo que queda de él. Con cuidado, el moreno lo bajó y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo mientras los demás se acercan también. Stiles se siente muy nervioso en ese momento, ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo ahí, cuando Jennifer secuestró a su padre, junto a Melissa y Argent para sacrificarlos. Con recelo observó el hundimiento de tierra que hay a unos metros, todavía se podría ingresar al sótano subterráneo pero no tiene ningún deseo de hacerlo. 

-Vamos a comenzar, ¿Ambos tienen claro lo que deben hacer?- preguntó Deaton a la pareja, recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta- Bien, siéntate en el Nemeton, Stiles- el castaño obedeció con recelo y sintió algo raro, llevándose una mano al pecho. 

El adolescente observó cómo su compañero se arrodilla frente a él, adoptando su forma de Beta antes de colocar las manos en su abultado vientre y cerró los ojos. Durante varios segundos, no ocurrió algo hasta que el menor empezó a sentirse muy incómodo y está seguro que eso proviene de su pareja, así que se apresura en apartarlo para luego levantarse, manteniendo una más que prudente distancia. 

-¿Stiles?- lo llamó Scott con confusión, al igual que el resto de la manada- ¿Qué sucede?   
-No puedo… esto fue un error- respondió colocándose aún más inquieto e iba a marcharse pero el moreno lo detuvo por los brazos- Puedo sentirlo, Derek… puedo sentirte y no me gusta… este lugar es triste para ti… aquí perdiste a Paige… y no aguanto lo que estoy sintiendo de ti. 

Tan solo dos segundos después, el menor se arrepintió de haber pronunciado ese nombre, ya que la mueca del lobo completo, cambió a una de extrema angustia. Sabe que está esforzándose en dejar de lado sus malos recuerdos con tal de ayudarlo pero la fuerte conexión que comparten ahora, aumentada por la intervención de ese árbol mágico, no le gusta al castaño lo que está percibiendo.

-¿Cómo sabes eso…?- preguntó el moreno apretando la mandíbula con fuerza.   
-Peter nos lo contó… a Cora y a mí hace un tiempo…- respondió manteniendo la vista en el suelo- Sé lo que pasó… sé cuánto la amabas… sé que tus ojos son azules por la culpa que sentiste después de matarla… que aún sientes pero lo hiciste por ella… para aliviar su sufrimiento- afirmó acariciando las mejillas del beta con suavidad y se giró hacia el resto de la manada- ¿Nos pueden dejar solos? Por favor…   
-Claro… avísanos cuando terminen, vendremos de inmediato- prometió el Alfa con preocupación antes de hacerle un gesto a los demás para marcharse por el mismo camino que llegaron. 

Stiles sabe que el tema de Paige es complicado para el moreno, ni siquiera lo han tocado alguna vez en todos esos meses y realmente lo entiende pero ahora parece más necesario que nunca que lo platiquen. Cuando Peter les contó la historia, no había podido evitar sentirse muy triste, Derek ha pasado por tantos momentos difíciles a lo largo de su vida y si realmente existe algún Dios, está muy molesto con él por darle esa vida inmerecida mientras otros grandes malvados de la historia, han disfrutado de muchas cosas que no merecen si realmente se aplica la justicia e igualdad para todos. 

-No quiero que te sientas mal por mí… puedo oler tu tristeza, pecoso… no me gusta hacerte sentir mal- dijo el lobo completo afirmando la frente contra la del adolescente, quien lo abrazó por la cintura.   
-Si la persona que amo sufre, por supuesto que eso me colocará muy triste, Derek, no solo estaré contigo en los buenos momentos, también apoyándote y acompañándote en los malos, ¿Tienes idea de cuánto te amo? Aún cuando éste lugar guarda malos recuerdos para ti, no dudaste en venir por mí, yo tampoco dudaría en hacer lo que fuera por ti, somos un equipo, uno muy bueno- canturreó esbozando una sonrisa que el mayor correspondió.   
-Eso es cierto, Stiles- durante unos segundos, perfiló la nariz del castaño con la suya antes de mirarlo fijamente- Tienes razón… éste lugar no me gusta… aquí perdí a la primera persona que ame… y pensé que jamás volvería a sentirme de esa forma… no fue así con Jennifer, ni tampoco con Kate… pero tú eres diferente- aseguró el lobo completo con una pequeña sonrisa- He perdido muchas cosas… a la persona que amé… mi familia… mi hogar… muchas cosas importante y ahora tú me estás devolviendo todo eso, me estás dando mucho más que eso, quiero protegerte, Stiles, voy a cuidarte. 

El adolescente sintió perfectamente la intensidad de esos cálidos sentimientos y se dejó llevar, entregándose por completo. Por un tiempo indefinido, fue como si estuviera flotando, todo su cuerpo se volvió muy liviano. Una parte de él es consciente que su compañero está acariciándole el vientre. Varias imágenes comienzan a invadir su cabeza y se asusta un poco al no reconocer a las diferentes personas en ellas pero se calma cuando ve a su pareja y Cora, en una versión más joven. ¿Cómo puede estar husmeando en los recuerdos del moreno? No, no es él, es su hija quien está conectándose con Derek y por ende él también está resultando afectado. 

Los momentos felices del lobo completo con su familia hacen sonreír al castaño y los tristes lo tienen a punto de llorar. Él sufrió mucho cuando murió su madre, no puede imaginarse multiplicar ese dolor por cada persona amada que su pareja perdió en el incendio. Puede sentir el olor del humo inundando su nariz y los gritos desgarrados llegando a sus oídos. Ni siquiera puede imaginar el infierno que vivió Peter atrapado en ese lugar, no solo el dolor de sus graves quemaduras, sino que fue testigo de la muerte de casi toda su familia. A esa altura, Stiles no es capaz de contener sus lágrimas junto a los sollozos. 

Los siguientes momentos fueron más llevaderos, cambiando su tristeza por una ira asesina contra Kate Argent y se alegra un montón que Peter le desgarrara la garganta, aunque eso la convirtió en una mujer jaguar y realmente espera que los calaveras dieran con ella, dándole una muerte muy dolorosa, ya que es lo que merece por todo el daño que ha causado. 

La soledad del moreno, sus ansias de poder al formar su manada, que solo encubren sus deseos por no volver a ser débil y que lo vuelvan a lastimar. Stiles siempre pensó que Derek estaba haciendo muchas cosas mal, desde el convertir adolescentes con problemas de autoestima hasta su tozudez por no confiar en quienes lo rodean. Si es honesto, ahora que su pareja es un beta, luce mucho más feliz que cuando era un Alfa y por eso está convencido que su verdadero papel ahí, no es liderar, sino formar un buen líder, porque son innegables sus conocimientos sobre hombres lobos y lo haría muy bien como co-líder de la manada, aconsejando a Scott. Tal vez eso es parte del plan del Nemeton, él daría a luz al siguiente descendiente de los Hale, una Alfa muy poderosa que necesitará ser guiada por el buen camino para proteger la ciudad en el futuro. 

En ese momento, Stiles se da cuenta de la gran responsabilidad que tienen pero el Nemeton les concedió ese inesperado regalo por una razón, porque ambos serán muy buenos padres y cuentan con una fantástica familia apoyándolos. 

Lentamente, el castaño abrió los ojos, descubriendo que está recostado sobre el cuerpo de su pareja, quien parece estar profundamente dormido. Con cuidado se incorpora sobre sus rodillas y observa fijamente al moreno, inclinándose a darle un cariñoso beso en la frente. 

-Gracias, Derek, te amo- dijo esbozando una sonrisa. Podía sentir esa cálida energía recorriendo su cuerpo, lo cual es prueba que el método que encontró Deaton funciona- Ahora estamos bien. 

El adolescente se apresuró en enviarle un mensaje a su mejor amigo y permaneció junto al beta, apoyando la cabeza contraria en sus piernas para luego dedicarse a darle suaves caricias en el cabello hasta que llegaron los demás. 

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó el Alfa arrodillándose a su lado con preocupación.   
-Sí, Scotty, estoy bien, ahora lo estoy gracias a Derek, tenemos que llevarlo a casa, tiene que descansar- respondió colocándose de pie con la ayuda del moreno mientras Isaac y Jackson se encargan de levantar al lobo completo con cuidado- Es muy raro, puedo sentirla dentro de mí, algo muy cálido- explicó con una sonrisa antes de enfocar su atención en el veterinario- ¿Ahora voy a estar bien? ¿Derek va a estar bien? Nos conectamos de una forma muy extraña, pude ver sus recuerdos, todos ellos…   
-Es parte del vínculo de compañeros que comparten, Stiles, es muy probable que a Derek le ocurriera lo mismo, por lo general no es algo tan intenso pero el estar cerca del Nemetón lo potencia- explicó el veterinario con su usual tono tranquilo- No te preocupes, Derek va a estar bien, solo necesita descansar y en cuanto a ti, a medida que siga avanzando el embarazo, el bebé tomará más energía, así que tendremos que volver a hacer esto las siguientes lunas llenas. 

El menor asintió con cierta resignación, realmente esperaba que una vez fuera suficiente, ya que no quiere que su pareja resulte herido. Durante el camino de regreso, su mejor amigo lo carga en la espalda mientras que Jackson lleva en brazos al beta. Ahora que los papeles se han invertidos y es él quien debe ver los efectos de la fatiga extrema en el moreno, puede entender perfectamente su preocupación en las últimas semanas. 

-Va a estar bien, Derek es muy fuerte- dijo Scott ladeando un poco la cabeza para mirarlo unos segundos- Deberías llamar a tu papá, le prometiste hacerlo y no se quedará tranquilo hasta saber que todo resultó bien. 

Stiles asintió y sacó su teléfono del bolsillo trasero. Tal como señaló su amigo, su padre estaba muy angustiado sin tener noticias de él y tuvo que asegurarle casi siete veces que se encuentra bien, incluso tuvo que colocar a McCall al teléfono para que se termine de convencer que no está mintiendo. Finalmente le prometió que se quedaría en casa esa noche descansaría, aunque quien realmente necesita hacerlo es Derek. 

El trayecto en el auto del cazador, fue en completo silencio. El castaño solo se dedicó a mantener abrazado por la cintura a su compañero con un brazo, mientras que la mano libre la entrelazó a una de las contrarias. 

-Ya llegamos- anunció Argent estacionando frente a la casa Stilinski- ¿Seguro que estarás bien?   
-Sí, Scott y Kira se quedarán con nosotros, no te preocupes- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa que rápidamente se esfumó.   
-Hablaré con Peter, ese idiota tendrá que escucharme, quiera o no, sé cómo lidiar con hombres lobos- prometió el mayor, comprendiendo sin la necesidad de palabras lo que está pasando por la cabeza del adolescente- Dame unos días, le sacaré esas tontas ideas de la cabeza y luego podrás castigarlo por alejarse de esa forma, un sirviente peludo sería útil.   
-Jajajajaja, oh sí, claro que sí, gracias, Chris y dale saludos de mi parte, ¿Tienes que ir con los demás a patrullar?- preguntó al mismo tiempo que sus amigos se acercan al auto para ayudarle a bajar al moreno.   
-Sí, ya me he ausentado varios días y con todo lo que ha pasado… prefiero ocuparme personalmente de las cosas pero no te preocupes, Peter me acompañará, se ha convertido en mi sombra, no hay forma en que pueda quitármelo de encima- afirmó lo último con un estremeciendo que hizo reír al castaño.   
-Eso suena bastante pervertido, señor Argent- canturreó sin ocultar la diversión que le produce la situación y el aludido solo se limitó a rodar los ojos. 

Después de despedirse del cazador, el castaño subió al cuarto en donde Isaac y Jackson se están encargando de acomodar al beta en la cama para que descanse. Stiles sabe que la manada quiere quedarse, aún cuando no lo digan pero le basta con ver la preocupación que se refleja en sus rostros, así que les indica que pueden hacerlo, aunque no será tan cómodo con solo dos cuartos disponibles (el de su padre y el de invitados). 

-Nos acomodaremos, no te preocupes- dijo la pelirroja acariciándole el vientre con ambas manos- Tienes que dormir, Stiles, ha sido una noche agotadora.   
-Y tendrás mucho trabajo siendo el enfermero personal de Derek- canturreó Liam con una sonrisa antes de abrazarlo, hundiendo la nariz en su cuello para luego aspirar profundamente- Me alegra mucho que ambos estén bien.  
-Gracias, lobito, gracias a todos, son geniales, incluso tú, ex lagartija- afirmó aprovechando que el rubio está cerca y le picó el costado derecho del abdomen con una sonrisa- Vamos, dilo, te alegra mucho que esté bien, dilo, dilo.   
-Si continuas molestándome, voy a preferirte dormido- se quejó el beta con un bufido que hizo reír a los demás antes de estirar la mano al vientre del chico- Me alegra que estén bien.   
-Lo sé, solo quería que lo dijeras, has cambiado mucho desde que llegaste, ahora tienes mi consentimiento para estar con Lydia pero si la lastimas, te haré llorar.  
-Nosotros no estamos juntos… aún- aclaró la pelirroja jugueteando con un mechón de su cabello de forma casual, aunque de reojo está mirando a su ex.  
-Es mejor que todos nos vamos a descansar- señaló la Kitsune tomando la mano de su pareja antes de hacer un puchero- A diferencia de Isaac, Jackson y Cora, los demás aún no nos graduamos, así que mañana tenemos que ir a clases. 

Stiles se despidió con la mano de sus amigos antes de colocarse el pijama para luego acomodarse en la cama junto a Derek, acurrucándose contra ese fuerte cuerpo y apoyando la cabeza en el pecho, escuchando los tranquilos latidos del mayor. Después del éxito de esa noche y con la extraña inactividad de Gerard, por fin podrían tener un tiempo de calma, al menos eso espera, aunque primero tiene que resolver un asunto pendiente: Peter. 

+++ +++ +++

El castaño esbozó una sonrisa cuando vio a su atractiva pareja afirmado contra la puerta derecha delantera del camaro, atrayendo un montón de miradas que no le agradan pero no es mucho lo que pueda hacer, así que se apresura en llegar a su lado y le da un apasionado beso, dejando bien en claro con quien está ese fantástico hombre. 

-¿Marcando territorio?- preguntó el lobo completo con un deje de diversión mientras le acaricia un costado del vientre.   
-Por supuesto, eres mi compañero, solo mío- afirmó pegándose a su cuerpo- Vamos, Chris nos está esperando. 

Durante el trayecto a casa del cazador, el adolescente le contó todo lo que hizo en el día, quejándose por el examen excesivamente largo que les aplicó el entrenador, aunque a diferencia del resto del año, no los regañó mucho y fue bastante amable, deseándoles éxito en el camino que cada uno tomaría después de la graduación, además de advertirles que quien repitiera el año, lo haría sufrir el doble.   
La próxima semana tendría los dos exámenes que le faltan y acabaría oficialmente el año, volviendo a reencontrarse con sus compañeros en dos semanas más que se llevaría a cabo la fiesta de graduación por la noche y una ceremonia para los padres en la mañana. 

Desde que Derek le había dado parte de su energía al bebé, hace cinco días, los primeros dos estuvo muy cansado, sin ser capaz de levantarse de la cama, así que Stiles se dedicó a cuidarlo personalmente, aún cuando el resto de la manada también estuvo pendiente del moreno y lo obligaban a descansar, además de ir a clases, ya que ha faltado varios días. 

El ruido del teléfono llamó la atención del adolescente y revisó el mensaje con una sonrisa, creyendo que se trata de Argent para confirmarles que Peter está en la casa pero su gesto se borró lentamente cuando se percató que es Cora. No es idiota como para no notar el rechazo de la chica y su desaprobación porque él sea la “mamá” de su sobrina. Al comienzo no le dio mucha importancia, es un tema entre hermanos que ellos deben resolver, sin embargo, luego de lo que hizo Derek hace cinco días, la menor de los Hale se ha vuelto mucho más hostil con él y ha pasado de las miradas reprobatorias a los mensajes recriminatorios.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó el moreno aprovechando una luz roja para voltear a él con curiosidad.   
-Sí, Derek, bien, Scotty quiere saber si nos juntaremos después- mintió agradeciendo que antes de salir del instituto, fue al baño para cubrir su aroma utilizando los polvos mágicos de Deaton. 

Disimulando el malestar que siente, el adolescente hiperactivo abre el mensaje y se muerde el labio inferior despacio. No es su culpa lo que está pasando, ni tampoco que su compañero decidiera ayudarlo dándole su energía pero las palabras de Cora y sus acusaciones, lo hacen sentir mal. Rápidamente borra el mensaje, tal como ha hecho con todos los anteriores para volver a guardar el teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón. 

-Ya llegamos- avisó el moreno al mismo tiempo que estaciona el auto afuera de la casa de Argent y ambos descienden- ¿Harás la barrera aquí afuera?   
-Sí, no quiero que escape por la ventana- respondió sacando una bolsita de Mountain Ash que guardó en su sudadera y se concentra para dibujar la línea. 

Cuando está por llegar a la parte delantera otra vez, Derek toca el timbre y a los pocos segundos son recibidos por el cazador, así que el castaño espera que su pareja entre antes de cerrar la barrera por completo y hacerlo él también. No le sorprende en lo más mínimo que en cuanto Peter se asoma por el umbral que da a la sala de estar para saber quién es la inesperada visita, su expresión juguetona cambia de inmediato a una muy seria antes de apresure en ir a la cocina, con la intención de huir por la puerta trasera. 

-No puedes salir, hay una barrera alrededor de la casa, vamos a hablar, quieras o no- afirmó el hijo del sheriff con parsimonia.   
-Rómpela- ordenó el beta haciendo brillar sus ojos azules mientras frunce el ceño molesto.   
-No, no lo haré hasta que hablemos y ahórrate el show del lobito feroz, sabes que eso no me intimida.

El mayor suelta un bufido antes de pasar a su lado, apresurándose en subir las escaleras, así que Stiles lo sigue hasta el dormitorio principal pero la puerta está con seguro del otro lado. El adolescente ya esperaba una reacción así por parte de su amigo, así que se afirma de espalda contra la puerta unos segundos y luego se sienta. 

-Esto es horrible, apenas subí una escalera y los pies ya me están matando- se quejó casi en un puchero, sin embargo no recibió respuesta del otro lado- No tienes que hablar, Peter, solo escúchame, por favor… Peter- pidió apoyando la cabeza contra la puerta y escucha unos ruidos, suponiendo que el lobo ha imitado su posición del otro lado- Mmm, ¿un golpe para sí?- bromeó con diversión y se rio cuando el mayor lo hizo. Al menos está dispuesto a oír lo que tiene que decirle- Genial, primero que nada, me alegra mucho que estés de vuelta, mi papá quiere que te invite a cenar, algo amistoso, no te preocupes, prepararé tu comida favorita, así que no aceptaré un no como respuesta. 

Unos pasos llamaron su atención y se percató que Derek viene por el pasillo junto a Argent, afirmándose ambos en la pared de enfrente mientras guardan silencio. El castaño sabe que los dos están preocupados por la actitud que tomando el beta de distanciarse de toda la manada. Chris había intentado convencer al mayor de los Hale que se está equivocando de nuevo pero simplemente no escucha, tal parece que lo terco es de familia. 

-Solo diré esto una vez, así que más te vale tenerlo muy claro, Peter, puedo imaginar lo que está pasando por tu cabeza en este momento, entiendo que de alguna forma te sientes culpable por mi estado actual, he estado pensando mucho en que debería decirte ahora y solo se me ocurre una cosa… ¡Eres el idiota más grande que he conocido!- gritó dándose la vuelta para quedar de rodillas y le dio un puñetazo a la puerta, ignorando el sobresalto de los dos hombres frente a él- ¿Quién demonios te dio el derecho para convertir una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado en mi vida en tu tragedia personal?- lo increpó muy molesto y golpeó las palmas de las manos contra la madera- Me da igual si mi embarazo es voluntad de un árbol mágico, eso no cambia el hecho que yo estoy muy feliz con esto y que si el tiempo retrocediera, volvería a escogerlo, sin importar las dificultades, así que deja de usarme como otra razón para ser el malvado de la historia, tú estás escogiendo ser miserable, nadie más, en serio me enojas mucho, Peter- gruñó dándole otro golpe a la puerta antes de bufar cruzándose de brazos- Agradece que eres un hombre lobo o te daría la paliza de tu vida, idiota.   
-Puedes golpearme si quieres…- susurró una voz llena de tristeza del otro lado.   
-Sí, estás a punto de convencerme para hacerlo pero no por lo que está pasándome ahora, sino porque te has marchado, idiota, porque estás escogiendo no acompañarme cuando más te necesito y eso si es razón suficiente para que te llene el trasero de acónito- sentenció antes de suspirar bajito- No estás siendo un buen amigo… ¿Hasta cuándo serás un idiota, Peter? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que por primera vez tus planes dieron buenas resultados?   
-¿Qué buen resultado? ¿Qué estés debilitándote cada día más? Tienes una muy mala definición de buenos resultados, Stiles…   
-¿Cuál era el objetivo de tu plan, Peter? ¡Unirme con Derek! ¿Y adivina qué? ¡Lo hiciste! Derek y yo estamos muy felices juntos pero lo mejor de todo, es que nos diste la bendición de tener una hija, ¿Cómo puedes pensar que embarazarme del hombre que amo y me ama es un mal resultado?- preguntó con la voz quebrada y puede sentir como las lágrimas comienzan a deslizarse por sus mejillas- Eres un idiota si piensas eso… 

Stiles se cubrió el rostro con las manos mientras escucha un ruido antes de que unos brazos lo rodeen por la cintura. De inmediato sabe que no es su pareja quien lo está abrazando, sino el estúpido lobo que tiene por amigo y se aferra a él con fuerza. Cuando consigue calmarse, se incorpora sin romper el abrazo para mirar al mayor. 

-Odio estos cambios hormonales- se quejó haciendo un puchero antes de esbozar una sonrisa.   
-Perdóname, no quiero que te sientas mal por mi culpa, cachorro… por supuesto que él que estés embarazado de Derek es estupendo… y me gusta la idea de tener una sobrinita… es que me preocupas… y que estés así por lo que hice… antes no me importaba lastimar a otros con tal de conseguir lo que quería… no quiero lastimarte pero sigo cometiendo los mismos errores… nunca voy a cambiar- dijo con una sonrisa llena de tristeza y el castaño lo tomó por las mejillas con suavidad.   
-Eso es genial porque no quiero que cambies, Peter, a mí me agradas como eres, si comienzas a actuar como un chico bueno, dejarías de ser divertido- canturreó con una risita que fue correspondida por el beta- No vuelvas a marcharte, ni tampoco a alejarte de la manada, mi pequeña necesitará un buen tío, no solo que la cuide, también que la apoye en sus travesuras y le enseñe como hacer rabiar a mi Sourwolf.   
-Eso no me gusta- intervino el lobo completo arqueando una ceja mientras mantiene una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.   
-¿Dejarás de evitarnos, Peter? No me hagas pensar que sigues siendo un idiota- se quejó en un puchero y el beta le acarició el vientre con una mano.   
-No lo soy, cachorro, lo siento, no volveré a alejarme, lo prometo- dijo uniendo su meñique al del adolescente para sellar la promesa.   
-Genial, ahora tendrás que compensarme por hacerme llorar, así que invitarás los bocadillos, quiero dos pizzas familiares con todo, dos jugosas hamburguesas, muchas papas rizadas y un refresco de naranja, Mmm, tengo hambre- se giró hacia su compañero, quien sostiene en su mano un sobre de Skittles y se acerca a dárselo antes de ayudarle a ponerse de pie- ¡Mi favorito! Buen chico, siempre tienes que estar preparado.   
-Vamos, te acompañaré a comprar todo- afirmó el cazador tendiéndole la mano al beta, quien aceptó con una sonrisa.   
-Uuuuuhhhh, la parejita quiere tiempo a solas, no se entretengan en el camino o arrasaré con todo lo que tengas en el refrigerador, Chris, estás advertido. 

El castaño se dejó llevar por su pareja hasta la sala de estar, en donde permaneció sentado en sus piernas mientras traga sus amados dulces. Está muy contento por al fin haber arreglado las cosas con Peter, después de ver los recuerdos de Derek la pasada luna llena, entiende perfectamente su forma de actuar actual pero él se encargará de demostrarle que ya no tiene que vivir del pasado y ahora puede tener una buena familia, uno que lo aprecia por quien es, tanto lo bueno como lo malo.


	18. Chapter 18

Apenas el castaño escuchó la puerta corrediza cerrarse, mantuvo la vista fija en el suelo, como si de esa forma pudiera hacerse invisible para la única persona que está haciéndole compañía en el Loft en ese momento: Cora. Se supone que esa tarde tendría una cena romántica e íntima con su pareja pero la chica lobo llegó de improviso y por mera cortesía la invitó a quedarse con ellos a comer, si es honesto, no esperaba que aceptara, así que Derek salió a la tienda más cercana para comprar algunas cosas extras. 

A medida que pasan los minutos, comenzó a sentirse muy incómodo. Los mensajes despectivos de la menor de los Hale no han disminuido esos días y se pusieron peores cuando se enteró por Isaac, que el moreno tendrá que darle su energía cada luna llena hasta el embarazo, lo cual se traduce en tres veces más que estarán en la misma posición, ya que hace poco entró en el sexto mes de su embarazo. 

-Mmm… Jackson me contó que aprobaste tus exámenes finales… eso es genial, considerando que estudiaste por tu cuenta los últimos meses- la felicitó con la intención de disipar el tenso ambiente que se ha formado pero no recibió respuesta, solo un ceño más fruncido aún- Debe ser divertir vivir juntos… con Isaac y Jackson… apuesto que ellos se pelean por quien ocupa la ducha primero en la mañana, debe ser todo un espectáculo, Jajajaja…-su risa se apagó cuando escuchó un gruñido y los ojos de la beta brillaron amarillos- Cora…   
-¿Por qué no te largas de una vez? No tienes algo que hacer aquí, ya has causado suficientes problemas y ahora estás lastimando a mi hermano- acusó acercándose amenazante y el castaño se levantó del sillón, retrocediendo hasta que su espalda chocó contra el ventanal- Sé lo que tramas, como sabías que Derek jamás te tomaría en cuenta, urdiste el sucio plan de embarazarte de él y Peter te ayudó, ese sujeto es capaz de cualquier cosa, ¿Qué demonios quieres, Stilinski? ¿Dinero? Te lo daré pero apártate de mi hermano, no haces más que lastimarlo y preocuparlo.   
-No… no es cierto… yo amo a Derek, jamás he usado al bebé como una excusa, no quiero dinero, ni nada de eso, ¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo?- preguntó el adolescente hiperactivo y contuvo la respiración cuando la hermana menor de su pareja golpeó con la palma el cristal junto a su rostro.   
-¿Por qué no te creo? La última vez que estuve aquí, Derek no te soportaba, él se fue una temporada con Braeden y ahora mágicamente se ha enamorado de ti, que sospechoso- señaló muy molesta.   
-Bueno… si lo pones así es raro pero estás mal, han pasado muchas cosas entre nosotros, no se enamoró de mí de un día para el otro… cuando regresó, solo fuimos amigos, nos acercamos más hasta que nos dimos cuenta que nos gustamos… yo amo a Derek, por favor entiéndelo y acéptalo… lo estás lastimando con tus actitudes.  
-No soy yo quien lo dejó muy mal porque esa cosa que llevas en tu vientre tomó casi toda su energía en luna llena, ¿Qué crees que pasará el octavo mes? Esa cosa se está haciendo más fuerte y necesitará más, ¿Acaso quieres matar a Derek para conservarla?- preguntó apartándose del adolescente, quien bajó la vista al mismo tiempo que aprieta los puños- Si tanto amas a Derek, entonces aléjate de él y deja de arruinar su vida. 

Hace seis meses, el castaño ni siquiera hubiera hecho caso a las actitudes de Cora pero con el embarazo se encuentra muy sensible y todo lo afecta mucho más de lo que debería, así que apenas vuelven a culparlo por lo ocurrido en luna llena, además de lo que pasará en los tres meses que aún quedan, se siente horrible y jamás ha querido hacerle daño a Derek, nunca. 

-Lárgate de una vez, Stilinski, si tanto amas a mi hermano, como dices, entonces aléjate de él antes de que lo mates. 

Stiles se marchó corriendo de ahí y se apresuró en subir al jeep para conducir de regreso a casa pero había olvidado que su padre está ahí esa noche y apenas lo encontró a mitad del pasillo, no pudo seguir conteniendo sus lágrimas, comenzando a llorar desconsoladamente mientras el mayor lo abrazó, intentando calmarlo. Casi veinte minutos le tomó convertir sus sollozos en hipidos, descubriendo que lo han llevado al sillón de la sala de estar. 

-¿Qué sucede, hijo? ¿Derek te hizo algo?- preguntó observándolo con seriedad y el menor se apresuró en negar.   
-No… no… Derek jamás me lastimaría, papá… sabes que él me ama…- respondió pasando las manos por su rostro para limpiar el rastro de las lágrimas- Es…   
-Dímelo o me encargaré yo mismo de averiguarlo, se supone que ustedes tendrían una cena romántica en el Loft, dime que pasó o iré a buscar a Derek- amenazó el sheriff con la intención de levantarse pero el adolescente lo detuvo por el brazo antes de ocultar el rostro contra el pecho contrario, sintiendo unas suaves caricias en su espalda que lo instaron a hablar.   
-Es… es Cora…- susurró con tristeza en la voz.   
-¿La chica Hale? ¿Qué ocurrió con ella? ¿Qué te hizo para dejarte así?   
-Nada… no me hizo algo… es… es lo que dice… a ella no le agrado y no le gusta que yo esté con Derek… al comienzo solo me miraba mal… pero desde lo que pasó en luna llena… que Derek me diera su energía, al bebé y quedara tan débil… ella se enfadó… dice que estoy aprovechándome de él… dice que me aleje o terminaré matándolo- respondió con nuevas lágrimas asomando por sus párpados y lucha en vano por detenerlas mientras se deslizan por sus mejillas- Yo no quiero hacerle daño, papá… Derek terminó muy mal… aún faltan tres meses… y cada vez será peor… Cora tiene razón… solo lo estoy lastimando. 

El castaño comenzó a sollozar de nuevo. Por ningún motivo quería herir a su pareja y es consciente que en los tres siguientes meses, la energía que necesite su bebé será mucho mayor, lo cual significa que el moreno terminará peor cada vez que vuelva a ayudarlo, ¿Y si realmente puede morir? No, no quiere eso. Un par de manos en sus mejillas lo fuerzan a salir de su escondite y observa en silencio como su padre limpia el rastro salino de las lágrimas antes de dedicarle una sonrisa. 

-Pensé que conocías muy bien a tu Sourwolf porque si lo hicieras, entenderías muy bien que él te ama y todo lo que hace es para que tanto tú como su hija estén bien- afirmó haciendo una pausa antes de suspirar bajito- Cuando tu madre estaba en el hospital… si yo hubiera tenido la oportunidad de curarla o hacer algo que le permitiera sobrellevar todo mejor, no habría dudado ni un segundo en hacerlo y por eso entiendo cómo se siente Derek, así que no conviertas su gesto de amor en una excusa para sentirte mal- pidió el mayor revolviéndole el cabello al castaño, quien esbozó una pequeña sonrisa- Cora puede estar preocupada por su hermano pero si realmente lo quisiera, se daría cuenta que es ella quien realmente lo está lastimando con sus actitudes, Derek y tú se aman, eso es algo evidente para todos, si tú estás bien, entonces él también lo estará, si te culpas por esto—  
-Lo pondré triste- completó bajando la vista unos segundos antes de fijarla en su padre, abrazándolo con fuerza- No dejaré que Cora me haga sentir mal, en la siguiente luna llena, si Derek vuelve a quedar mal, me esforzaré más por cuidarlo para que se recupere pronto.   
-Estoy seguro que si haces eso, no le molestará en fingir un par de días más para recibir tus atenciones- canturreó el sheriff con una sonrisa y el adolescente se rio, mucho más animado que cuando llegó- Tal vez no lo has notado, Stiles pero haces mucho más de lo que crees por Derek, siempre que está a tu lado, tiene una sonrisa en el rostro y ha cambiado mucho desde la primera vez que lo arresté en la patrulla, ¿Te acuerdas? Ya no tiene esa aura de chico peligroso alrededor, se ha vuelto bastante amable y es muy cariñoso contigo, eso me gusta. 

El menor iba a decir algo pero el ruido del timbre se lo impidió, así que permitió que su padre fuera a atender la puerta y esbozó una sonrisa cuando regresó en compañía del lobo completo, a quien no dudó abrazar por el cuello antes de darle un apasionado beso que fue correspondido de la misma forma y le rodearon la cintura con los brazos. 

-¿Qué ocurrió? Cuando regresé ya no estabas y Cora tampoco, ¿Te dijo algo?- preguntó entrecerrando los ojos. 

En ese momento, Stiles no sabía si contarle la verdad a su pareja, no es que quisiera proteger a la chica lobo, sino porque quiere evitar que su compañero tenga una discusión con ella y se sienta mal, a fin de cuentas son hermanos y sabe lo mucho que el moreno la quiere, ¡Renunció a ser un Alfa para curarla! Simplemente por eso no quiere responder. 

-Se marchó por mí, Derek- intervino el sheriff comprendiendo perfectamente lo que pasa por la cabeza de su hijo en ese momento- Me sentía un poco mal y llamé a Stiles, no quería preocuparlo pero ya sabes cómo es, vino de inmediato.   
-Oh, ¿Te sientes mejor, Noah? Tal vez debas ir al hospital, tengo el auto afuera, vamos a—  
-No, Derek, no te preocupes, ya estoy bien, solo es estrés por el trabajo, creo que ya va siendo hora que me tome unas vacaciones- dijo con una sonrisa antes de darle una palmadita en el hombro al adolescente, quien sonrió un poco- Supongo que aún no han cenado, podemos pedir algo.  
-Entiendo… sé que tienen cosas padre e hijo, no olviden que soy un hombre lobo, sé cuándo mienten- señaló antes de darle un beso en la frente al menor, quien se sonrojó un poco- Está bien, no tienes que contarme todo pero si pasa algo con alguien, como por ejemplo Cora, me gustaría que me lo contarás, ¿Qué quieren comer?- preguntó dando por zanjado el tema.   
-Solo por hoy podrás comer chatarra, papá- señaló el menor antes de pensar unos segundos y se lamió los labios con la imagen que vino a su cabeza- Quiero una hamburguesa, no, no, mejor dos, con helado de chocolate y frambuesa, también un refresco y muchas, muchas papas rizadas- terminó de pedir casi babeando, lo cual hizo reír a los dos mayores- No se burlen de mí.   
-¿Sabes? La próxima semana tenemos el control con Melissa y creo que se va a enojar cuando sepa toda la comida basura que estás tragando, aunque en parte es mi culpa por complacerte en todo- se lamentó el moreno con un suspiro y observó fijamente a su compañero, quien apenas reparó en su expresión, comenzó a negar enfáticamente- Sí, Stiles, tienes que cuidar tu alimentación, así que se acabaron las tardes de todo lo que puedas comer, te permitiré escoger el almuerzo pero el desayuno y la cena serán mi elección, o sea comida sana, así que disfruta tu última tarde de libertad.   
-Ya era hora que le colocaras un freno, cuando tengas a mi nieta, quedarás con un grave sobrepeso, Stiles- advirtió el sheriff negando con diversión- Hazle caso a Derek, te está cuidando.   
-Mmm, no es justo, Sourwolf… está bien pero no me quites mis Skittles, me encantan- pidió haciendo un puchero y se arrimó al cuerpo contrario- ¿De acuerdo?   
-No te los quitaré, Stiles pero te colocaré un límite, solo tres al día.   
-¿Tres cajas?- preguntó moviendo las cejas con travesura y le pellizcaron la mejilla con cariño- Bueno, tres sobres, Sourwolf, no es justo.   
-Hablaré con los demás para que lo sepan, especialmente con Peter. 

El castaño esbozó una sonrisa y le dio otro beso a su compañero. Es probable que más adelante haga muchos berrinches hasta que consiga que el beta ceda con sus restricciones alimentarias pero ahora no puede evitar estar muy feliz por la forma en que lo cuida. Mientras llega la comida, se quedan en la sala de estar conversando. 

-El miércoles es mi último examen y por fin se acaba la escuela- celebró el menor alzando los brazos con una gran sonrisa- ¿Qué premio me darás, Derek? Tendré las mejores calificaciones.   
-Han pasado muchas cosas en el última tiempo y desde lo que pasó con Chris todo ha estado tranquilo, probablemente el Alfa ya esté muerto y Gerard sigue oculto, tal vez ni siquiera esté en Beacon Hills con sus cazadores, así que vamos a seguir con nuestros planes, de tomarnos una semana de vacaciones lejos de aquí, ¿Te parece bien?- preguntó acariciando con suavidad el muslo izquierdo del adolescente con una mano mientras que con la otra le rodea la cintura por la espalda.   
-No sé si sea buena idea… no sabemos que trama Gerard… ¿Y si ocurre algo mientras no estamos? ¿Y si esos cazadores lastiman a nuestros amigos? No… no podría estar tranquilo, Derek, no, no creo que sea buena idea, lo siento- se disculpó bajando la vista afligido.   
-Stiles, entiendo tu preocupación y la comparte pero también sé que hacer ese viaje, es precisamente lo que ustedes necesitan- intervino el sheriff fijando toda su atención en la pareja antes de esbozar una sonrisa- Han pasado muchas cosas, especialmente para ustedes dos, así que están en su derecho de tomarse unos días de vacaciones, no olvidemos que ante todo, son pareja, compañeros y necesitan estos momentos para unirse, especialmente ahora que están a solo unos meses de tener una hija- terminó de aclarar e hizo una pequeña pausa- Sé que te preocupan los demás, Stiles pero no los subestimes, la manada es muy fuerte, podrán sobrevivir sin ustedes una semana y yo también, por supuesto que tendrás que llamarme todos los días, así que intenta relajarte, pronto acabarás el instituto, te mereces un descanso y cuando nazca mi nieta, te aseguro que rogarás por tomarte unos días libres, sobre todo los primeros meses hasta que se regularice su sueño.   
-Jajajajaja, sí, Lydia ya me advirtió todo, me hizo leer todos los libros que hay del tema los primeros meses, creo que ya soy una enciclopedia andante sobre el cuidado de bebés- aseguró con diversión antes de observar al lobo completo y sonrió- Papá tiene razón, siempre la tiene, vamos a hacerlo, Derek, no negaré que me preocuparé al comienzo pero será igual que cuando fuimos a la cabaña, luego no querré volver, Jajajaja. 

Aún cuando todavía no deciden un lugar donde pasar aquella semana juntos, el moreno le promete con una sonrisa llena de diversión que será algo especial para ambos. Al llegar las hamburguesas con las papas fritas, ya que aún queda helado en el refrigerador y también refrescos, se disponen a cenar. 

El castaño saboreó hasta el último bocado de su comida y aceptó gustoso cuando su pareja le dio parte del suyo junto a su porción de papas rizadas. Lamiéndose los labios, el menor abrazó por la cintura al lobo, quien le dio un beso en la frente antes de acariciarle el vientre con suavidad. 

-¿Tienes hambre todavía?- preguntó el lobo completo con una sonrisa.  
-No, estoy satisfecho por ahora, aunque se me antojan unos Skittles después, ¿Me darás un sobre? Dijiste que podía comer tres, solo he comido uno hoy- canturreó con diversión y se alzó un poco para besar al moreno.  
-Luego, ahora vas a estudiar antes de dormir- señaló Derek sin dejarse convencer por el puchero que hizo el adolescente- Sé que es viernes pero aún te quedan dos exámenes, si te preparas ahora, será más fácil después.   
-No quiero, Sourwolf, no es justo, se supone que hoy tendríamos una velada romántica, así que nada de estudiar u otra cosa que me distraiga de ti- replicó el menor cruzándose de brazos e ignorando la risa de su padre-Lo prometiste, Sourwolf, no puedes romper tu promesa o ya no creeré en ti.   
-Está bien, nada de estudiar hoy- cedió el moreno rodando los ojos con cansancio. No tiene caso involucrarse en un discusión por eso.   
-Genial, ¿Vemos una película? Descargué una terror que se ve bastante buena, promete muchos sustos, así que tendrás que abrazarme durante la hora y media que dura- festejó apartándose un poco para mirar al moreno, quien esbozó una sonrisa- ¿Me protegerás de los monstruos y fantasmas, Sourwolf?   
-De cualquiera que intente lastimarte, pecoso- aseguró el lobo completo antes de darle un casto beso en la frente- Me encargaré de lavar los platos, tú puedes hacer las palomitas, ¿Nos acompañas, Noah?   
-No, no, es su tiempo de pareja, aprovéchenlo bien, yo aún tengo papeleo pendiente que hacer- se excusó el sheriff observándolos con una sonrisa- No consientas tanto a Stiles, luego no tendrás como controlarlo, Derek.   
-¡Papá! Por supuesto que debe consentirme, especialmente ahora que estoy embarazado- se defendió el adolescente antes de sacarle la lengua infantilmente.

+++ +++ +++

-¿Otro viaje? No, no es buena idea- replicó Liam casi en un puchero antes de buscar el apoyo de los demás.   
-Puede ser peligroso, Stiles, mejor quédense- afirmó el Alfa colocando una mano en el hombro de su mejor amigo, quien esbozó una sonrisa antes de negar.   
-Lo siento, Scotty pero la decisión ya está tomada, nos iremos por una semana y antes de que alguien tenga otra objeción- señaló cuando notó que Isaac y Jackson iban a decir algo- Tenemos una proposición que hacerles, mi lobito feroz encontró un lugar fantástico frente a la playa, ahí estaremos una semana completa, será mi premio por aprobar todos los exámenes con buenas calificaciones, aunque más que nada es para estar juntos- dijo lo último abrazando por la cintura a su compañero, quien le dio un beso en un costado de la cabeza- Así que, como aún faltan dos semanas antes de la ceremonia de graduación y posterior baile, tanto mi lobito como yo queremos pasar un tiempo como manada, lejos de aquí, las cosas ya están tranquilas, así que no pasará algo si nos ausentamos un par de días, nuestra propuesta es la siguiente, Derek y yo pasaremos una semana solos y luego, si ustedes aceptan, podemos tomarnos más días para disfrutar de la playa juntos, como manada.   
-El lugar al que iremos es lo suficientemente grande para todos, solo tienen que aceptar y divertirse, es mi regalo para ustedes- agregó el lobo completo con una sonrisa- ¿Aceptan? Ya hablamos con Noah y él está de acuerdo, además prometió mantener todo bajo control aquí y avisarnos de inmediato si ocurre algo. 

Stiles observó fijamente a sus amigos, esperando una respuesta y esbozó una gran sonrisa cuando el resto de la manada se mostró muy de acuerdo con la idea, aunque claro, tal como pensaron, Peter se negó a ir porque no quiere dejar desprotegido a Chris después de lo que ha ocurrido con Gerard.

-Lo siento, cachorro, esta vez no- se disculpó antes de entregarle un sobre de Skittles que el menor aceptó gustoso.   
-Ya lo suponía pero ambos tienen que venir con nosotros la siguiente vez y no aceptaré un no- señaló haciendo un puchero antes de reírse cuando el moreno le pellizcó una mejilla.   
-Como ordenes, cachorro, es mala idea hacerte enfadar, especialmente ahora que tienes las hormonas alborotadas por el embarazo, no me arriesgaré a eso- canturreó con una sonrisa y el adolescente le sacó la lengua infantilmente.   
-Yo no soy un gruñón, mi Sourwolf lo es- se defendió para luego tragar casi la mitad del sobre de sus dulces favoritos.   
-Mmm, creo que últimamente tú te estás quedando con ese título, Stiles- aseguró Isaac haciendo reír a los demás y esquivó fácilmente el cojín que le arrojaron.   
-No me molestes, ricitos de oro, defiéndeme Sourwolf, conviértete en un gran lobito feroz y comételo- ordenó volteándose a su compañero, quien lo tomó por la nuca antes de darle un cariñoso beso- Derek.   
-Yo sé perfectamente cómo lidiar contigo cuando estás de mal humor, pecoso y es cierto, eres peor que yo cuando te enfadas- confirmó el moreno bajando una mano hasta el abultado vientre de su pareja.   
-Mmm, puede que a veces me enfade pero Mmm… no es justo, tú ya no eres un Sourwolf como antes, ahora yo soy el malhumorado de la relación, ¡No es justo!- se quejó haciendo morritos y se rio cuando el moreno lo estrechó contra su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que se inclina a olfatearle el cuello, rozando su barbita con la piel a su alcance.   
-Ya basta, me dará un coma diabético con tanta cursilería- soltó el ex kanima rodando los ojos e Isaac le picó el costado derecho del abdomen con un dedo.   
-Solo te quejas porque aún no tienes a una linda chica pelirroja a tu lado, deja de perder el tiempo—señaló dándole un empujoncito cómplice.   
-Jajajaja, eso es cierto, deja de perder el tiempo, Jackson- lo apoyó la banshee con una sonrisa de diversión. 

Stiles se rio cuando las burlas de los demás no se hicieron esperar contra Whittemore y observó fijamente a su compañero, quien se mantiene serio mientras su atención se centra en la puerta principal. Aún cuando no han tocado el tema, el menor sabe que Cora se rehusará a acompañarlos al viaje a la playa y eso por supuesto que coloca triste al moreno. Durante unos segundos baja la cabeza, no quiere que ambos sigan discutiendo por él, aún cuando ya toda la manada le ha dejado claro que no es responsable de la actitud que ha tomado la menor de los Hale, no puede evitar sentirse mal cuando nota como eso afecta al lobo completo. 

-Hey, está bien, no te preocupes- dijo su pareja tomándolo por las mejillas para que lo mire y le dedicó una sonrisa- Gracias.   
-Te amo, Derek, ambos te amamos mucho- aseguró abrazando con fuerza al mayor, quien le acarició la espalda en movimientos circulares.   
-¿Cuándo planean marcharse?- preguntó Peter cambiando el tema y los demás lo apoyaron, ya que para nadie ha pasado desapercibido la tristeza que emana la pareja.   
-Mañana por la tarde, Derek me secuestrará después de la cena, ya me advirtió que ahora no haremos tantas paradas antes de partir- canturreó sin ocultar la diversión que le produce el recuerdo del viaje anterior.   
-Podemos almorzar todos juntos y así aprovechas de despedirte, aunque no es como si no fuéramos a verlos en un par de días- propuso el lobo completo tomando en brazos al adolescente cuando notó que está cambiando el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro- ¿Mejor?   
-Mucho mejor, Derek. 

El menor se dejó llevar hasta uno de los sillones y mantuvo abrazado por el cuello al moreno mientras se acomodan para quedar sentados. Tal vez no deba meterse en los asuntos familiares ajenos pero no podrá disfrutar de ese viaje con su pareja, si al menos no intenta convencer a Cora de que se una a ellos después con el resto de la manada. 

-¿Tienes hambre cachorro?- preguntó Peter enseñándole una barra de chocolate y se la entregó con una sonrisa.   
-¡Tiene nueces! Mi favorito- canturreó el adolescente preparándose para abrirlo pero alguien se lo quitó de las manos y rápidamente buscó al culpable- ¡Es mío, Derek!   
-¿En que habíamos quedado, Stiles? Y tú, deja de llenarlo con estas cosas, Melissa ya nos regañó porque se está alimentando muy mal- señaló el lobo completo alzando más la mano en que sostiene el dulce cuando el menor quiso quitárselo.   
-Tú eres su compañero, tú debes vigilarlo y colocar las reglas, en cambio nosotros solo debemos consentirlo ¿Verdad, Stiles?- canturreó el mayor de los Hale con una sonrisa antes de darle otro chocolate.   
-Sí, claro que sí- afirmó el adolescente hiperactivo antes de esquivar todos los intentos del moreno por quitarle su delicioso dulce y después de abrirlo, se apresuró en tragarlo.   
-Stiles, solo quiero cuidarte, por favor hazme caso- pidió el moreno rodando los ojos mientras los demás se ríen- Ya basta de darle tantos dulces, Peter o serás tú quien dará explicaciones en el siguiente control. 

El hijo del sheriff le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz a su compañero, quien cambió su gesto de cansancio por una sonrisa antes de darle un cariñoso beso. Sin duda, no puede estar con alguien mejor que ese hombre.


	19. Chapter 19

Derek repartió besitos por el cuello del menor mientras cuela su mano bajo la camiseta contraria, levantándola lentamente hasta que lo detuvieron por los brazos y se incorporó un poco, encontrándose con la mirada angustiada de su compañero. 

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó extrañado con la reacción que está consiguiendo- ¿Qué tienes, Stiles? 

La noche anterior habían llegado a la gran cabaña que arrendó por los siguientes doce días. Durante el viaje en el camaro, no le pasó inadvertido que el castaño estaba inusualmente callado pero lo atribuyó al cansancio por la hora, ya que salieron cerca de las nueve y fueron casi siete horas en carretera hasta ahí. 

-Dime que sucede, Stiles- pidió el moreno muy preocupado, especialmente cuando notó las lágrimas acumularse en los parpados del menor- Stiles, háblame.  
-Lo siento… susurró dándose la vuelta hasta quedar de espaldas al mayor y ocultó la cabeza bajo la almohada.   
-Está bien, Stiles, no tenemos que hacerlo si no quieres- dijo el lobo completo acomodándose a un lado y le rodeó la espalda con un brazo a su pareja antes de depositar un beso en su nuca- Te amo, Stiles, no me gusta cuando estas triste y me siento impotente al no ser capaz de ayudarte, por favor, dime que sucede, ¿Hice algo que te molestó?   
-Derek… no… no- susurró saliendo de su escondite y se giró hacia el moreno, acurrucándose contra su cuerpo mientras comienza a llorar- Tú no… no has hecho algo…   
-¿Es por lo que te dijo ese sujeto? El que topaste cuando saliste a comprar con Jackson al medio día- aclaró sin poder evitar fruncir el ceño por el recuerdo.   
-¿Qué…? ¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó el menor atreviéndose a mirarlo.   
-Jackson me lo contó, está preocupado por ti después de lo que pasó. 

“”””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””  
Hace unas horas…

Derek estacionó el camaro afuera del Loft y se sorprendió un poco cuando reparó en la presencia de Jackson cerca de la entrada, quien tiene un gesto demasiado serio para gusto, especialmente cuando se supone que todos se han reunido para pasar el rato juntos antes de que Stiles y él se marchen a la cabaña frente a la playa. 

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó caminando hacia el rubio mientras guarda las llaves del auto en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.   
-Te estaba esperando, necesitamos hablar y no puede ser arriba, no quiero que Stiles escuche- respondió con un deje de preocupación en la voz que alertó al lobo completo. 

Ambos se dirigieron hasta el lugar en el primer piso donde suele guardar el camaro cuando está en el Loft. No tiene idea de que está ocurriendo pero por la expresión del adolescente, no puede ser algo bueno. 

-¿Qué está ocurriendo, Jackson? Dilo de una vez- pidió al mismo tiempo que afirma la espalda contra uno de los pilares de concreto.   
-Faltaban algunas cosas para hacer las hamburguesas y Stiles quería tomar algo de aire, así que ambos fuimos a comprar a la tienda que está a dos cuadras, cuando estábamos regresando, nos encontramos con uno de mis amigos, bueno, ex amigo ahora del club de Lacrosse y nos detuvimos a conversar un poco, todo iba bien hasta que reparó en Stiles, quien comía un chocolate y… Mmm… fue bastante grosero por su peso, dijo cosas muy hirientes… bueno, él ya lo molestaba de antes, igual que yo… la cosa es que dijo cosas que no debió y de haber ocurrido hace unos meses, sé que Stiles le hubiera dicho alguna de sus frases sarcásticas y se acaba todo ahí pero ahora no, el embarazo lo tiene muy sensible, así que cuando ese sujeto se burló de su peso… tiró el chocolate al suelo y se marchó corriendo- explicó apretando los puños con fuerza antes de mirar al moreno, quien está apretando la mandíbula y frunce el ceño- Ya me encargué de él, le dejé muy claro que si vuelve a hacerlo, le romperé la cara a golpes… cuando regresé al Loft, encontré a Stiles en la entrada, me dio la espalda pero sé que lloraba, intenté que no le diera importancia a lo que pasó pero no creo que funcionó, Derek, él me pidió que no te lo dijera… no me gusta que esté triste, sé que yo hacía lo mismo con él hace unos años… Stiles es mi amigo y no quiero que un idiota lo haga sentir mal.   
-Entiendo, Jackson, gracias por cuidarlo y también por decírmelo, yo me encargaré ahora- afirmó dándole una palmadita en el hombro antes de que ambos fueran a unirse con los demás. 

“”””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””

El moreno depositó un beso en la frente de su compañero y luego limpió sus lágrimas con suavidad. La ira asesina que sintió cuando el rubio le contó lo ocurrido, ha vuelto a renacer en su interior, ¿Quién demonios se cree ese sujeto para hacer sentir mal a su pareja? Si algún día llega a encontrarse con él, le va a arrancar la cabeza. 

-Derek… tranquilo- pidió el menor apoyando las manos en el pecho contrario y comenzó a trazar figuras sin formas con sus dedos- Eso… yo… Jackson no debí decírtelo…   
-Claro que sí, no me gusta que me ocultes cosas, Stiles, no tienes que contarme todo lo que te pasa pero este tipo de cosas deberías decírmelas, no quiero que estés triste por algo que diga un imbécil.  
-Lo siento… no quiero arruinar esto… por fin tenemos tiempo a solas- susurró lo último antes de comenzar a llorar otra vez- No me hagas caso… los cambios hormonales me tienen muy sensible… olvidemos esto ¿De acuerdo? Solo dame unos minutos… 

El lobo competo se levantó en silencio y rodeó la cama para luego tomar en brazos a su compañero, quien soltó un gemidito de sorpresa. Por supuesto que no va a dejar las cosas así, ni mucho menos fingirá que nada ha ocurrido cuando está llorando. Con cuidado, lo cargó hasta el baño del primer piso, ya que escogieron una de las habitaciones de abajo y lo dejó frente al espejo. 

-Quítate la ropa- dijo esperando ser acatado pero en cuanto el menor hizo un amago de salir de ahí, lo detuvo por el brazo antes de desnudarlo el mismo.   
-No, suéltame, ¡Suéltame!- ordenó el castaño revolviéndose inquieto entre sus brazos mientras lucha por evitar que le quite la ropa- ¡Derek basta! 

A pesar de las protestas, el moreno no se detuvo hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo antes de llevar la mano libre a la mandíbula de su chico, consiguiendo así que mire su reflejo en el espejo. A penas notó las lágrimas que amenazan con caer de esos bonitos orbes marrones, reparte varios besitos en el cuello contrario. 

-Eres la persona más inteligente que conozco, Stiles, me sorprende que hagas caso de lo que diga un idiota- señaló afirmando el mentón en el hombro derecho del menor, quien lo miró a través del espejo- Y no solo eres inteligente, también eres muy, muy atractivo.   
-¿De… verdad…? ¿Aún… aún cuando estoy… gordo?- preguntó pasándose las manos por las mejillas para limpiar sus lágrimas.   
-Stiles, es cierto que has subido de peso pero te recuerdo, por si lo has olvidado, que estás embarazado y nuestra pequeña está creciendo en tu interior- dijo al mismo tiempo que acaricia el vientre de su pareja, quien llevó una mano sobre la suya- Por supuesto que tu apetito aumentará, tienes que alimentarla también, ¿De verdad crees que no podría encontrarte atractivo cuando llevas a nuestra hija en tu vientre? Me encantas, Stiles y te lo diré todas las veces que necesites oírlo- prometió depositando varios besitos por el cuello del chico- Sé que no puedes evitar sentirte mal por este tipo de cosas pero cada vez que ocurra, yo te recordaré lo hermoso y perfecto que eres para mí, en todos los sentidos posibles, Stiles.   
-Derek…- el castaño se dio la vuelta hacia su compañero y lo abrazó por el cuello con una gran sonrisa- Gracias, eres la mejor pareja del mundo, te amo mucho, siento esto… estamos aquí para divertirnos y yo lo estoy—  
-No, Stiles, no tienes que disculparte, somos una pareja y nos apoyamos en todo, me gusta cuando sonríes- dijo hundiendo la nariz en el cuello contrario antes de soltar varios gruñidos de satisfacción.   
-Jajajajaja, creo que ahora estás argumentando perfectamente tu punto- canturreó pegándose contra el cuerpo del mayor, sintiendo el duro bulto bajo el pantalón de pijama que usa- ¿Solo por olerme ya estás así?  
-No tienes idea de cómo me provocas, Stiles, todo en ti me encanta. 

El beta correspondió el apasionado beso que le dio su pareja y levantó los brazos para que le quiten la camiseta antes de que las manos contrarias se dirijan hacia su pantalón, bajándolo con prisas para dejar a la vista la dura erección que se alza entre sus piernas. En un rápido movimiento, el menor lo empuja contra el espejo de cuerpo completo antes de arrodillarse frente a él y sin más preámbulo, traga su hombría por completo, haciendo gruñir al moreno. No le cabe dudas que su pareja es el mejor a la hora de dar felaciones, aún cuando sabe que él es el primero con quien lo hace, se ha vuelto muy, muy bueno en eso. 

Al cabo de unos minutos, el lobo ya no puede soportarla estimulación y enreda una mano en el cabello de su chico, apartándolo o acabará antes de que lleguen a la mejor parte. 

-Vamos a la cama- gruñó tomando la mano del castaño para ayudarle a levantarse y lo abrazó por la cintura.   
-Podemos hacerlo aquí, Derek, ¿Por qué perder tiempo en ir a la cama?- preguntó al mismo tiempo que envuelve la dura erección de su compañero lobuno con una mano- ¿Quieres perder tiempo en eso cuando ya podrías estar follandome?   
-Stiles- gimió gravemente con la clara provocación del menor y le enterró los dedos en la espalda baja- El lubricante está en la habitación.   
-Usaremos lo que tenemos aquí- lo contradijo con una sonrisa e hizo un movimiento de cabeza hacia el lavabo- El jabón bastará, no soy exigente, quiero tenerte dentro, Sourwolf, ahora. 

El moreno está dudando sobre si hacer caso a las exigencias de su pareja, básicamente porque el suelo está frío, al igual que las paredes por las baldosas pero eso no parece importarle en lo más mínimo a su chico, quien apenas colocó una generosa cantidad del jabón liquido en sus dedos se sostuvo del lavabo con una mano para darle la espalda al lobo y comenzar a prepararse. Cayendo por completo en la provocación del manipulador humano, fue rápidamente tras su compañero para sustituir los dígitos contrarios por los suyos, apresurándose en dilatarlo mientras hunde la nariz en el cuello del humano, soltando varios gruñidos de satisfacción. 

Todavía está enfadado por el episodio de ese sujeto ofendiendo a Stiles por su peso pero en ese momento, lo único importante es demostrarle con hechos concretos al adolescente que es increíblemente atractivo y es precisamente lo que hará ahora. En cuanto el humano le suplica que lo folle de una vez, el moreno no lo hace esperar y alinea la punta de su dura erección contra la apretada entrada de su chico para penetrarlo de una sola vez mientras le inmoviliza las manos contra la pared. 

-Debería darte lo que tanto quieres ¿O no?- preguntó esbozando una sonrisa cuando escuchó un gruñido de frustración como respuesta- Creo que no, no has hecho mérito para merecerlo.   
-Derek, hazlo- suplicó girando la cabeza hasta que logró ver el rostro divertido de su pareja- Por favor, follame de una vez o se lo pediré a alguien más, ¿Por qué crees que Isaac y Liam están sobre mí todo el día? No solo es por la pequeña.  
-Stiles, no me provoques- advirtió el moreno haciendo brillar sus ojos azules al escuchar esas palabras.   
-Liam aún actúa como un niño… Mmm, sería muy dulce conmigo e Isaac, él no, él sería muy apasionado, rudo y no se detendría hasta hacerme gritar de Aaaahhh- gimió gravemente cuando su compañero impuso un ritmo duro desde el inicio.   
-Retíralo, tú eres mío, le arrancaré el cuello a quien se atreva a tocarte- amenazó con el ceño fruncido hasta que reparó en la expresión de su pareja y se quedó quieto, arqueando una ceja- ¿Otra vez estás manipulándome?   
-Jajaja, culpable, lobito, tú comenzaste este juego, ahora follame.   
-No, no lo haré- dijo saliendo con cuidado del castaño y lo tomó de la mano, apresurándose en recostarse en el suelo para acomodar al menor en su regazo- Es tu castigo por jugar conmigo, si quieres que te folle, convénceme o hazlo tú solo. 

El mayor disimuló una sonrisa cuando Stiles soltó un gruñido antes de auto penetrarse por su cuenta, gimiendo de gusto antes de afirmar las manos en el fuerte pecho de su pareja. El beta observa con fascinación como su chico comienza a moverse sin ocultar sus ansias por tenerlo y estremeciéndose cada vez que toma su dura erección profundo. 

-Stiles- sisea llevando sus manos hasta el abultado vientre de su pareja pero éste no dudó en tomarlo por las muñecas para inmovilizarlas sobre su cabeza- ¿Stiles?- preguntó arqueando una ceja con curiosidad, si quisiera, fácilmente podría librarse de eso.   
-Yo estoy al mando ahora, lobito, Mmm, tú obedecerás y me complacerás… Aaaahhh, no quisiste follarme, así que lo haré yo, Mmm, solo estás para mi placer ahora- ordenó con un gruñido de excitación.

Derek debe admitir que su primera reacción con lo que escucha es sorpresa, ya que el castaño jamás ha sido alguien dominante pero también reconoce que le gusta ese cambio, así que le permitirá estar al mando en esa ocasión y él solo lo disfrutará. 

Cuando el castaño comienza a montarlo con más rapidez, el lobo no puede contener sus fuertes gemidos y a duras penas consigue controlar el impulso de tumbarlo al suelo para follarlo salvajemente, así que se conforma con mover las caderas para embestirlo más profundo, deleitándose con los lloriqueos de placer que suelta su pareja. Al cabo de unos minutos, el adolescente se deja caer sobre él, aflojando el agarre de las muñecas contrarias mientras lo único entendible que sale de su boca es el nombre del beta. El menor solo tarda unos segundos más en llegar al orgasmo, manchando ambos abdómenes y en cuanto ese interior apretó aún más fuerte su erección, no tardó en seguirlo también, llenándolo con su esencia. 

-¿Todo en orden, pecoso?- preguntó rodeándole la cintura a su compañero y le dio un beso en un costado de la cabeza.   
-Perfecto- respondió el menor con un suspiro de satisfacción.   
-Regresemos a la cama, no quiero que te resfríes- dijo el moreno incorporándose hasta quedar sentado con el castaño encima- ¿Tienes frío?   
-No, eres una estufa andante, lobito- canturreó abrazándolo por el cuello y le acarició la nuca despacio- Te amo, Derek.   
-Yo también te amo, Stiles, eres hermoso- afirmó haciendo sonreír al adolescente y compartieron un cariñoso beso- ¿Qué te parece si ahora nos duchamos, desayunamos y luego vamos a recorrer los alrededores?  
-Es un estupendo plan, Derek. 

El moreno se aseguró que el agua de la ducha esté tibia para luego entrar junto a su pareja, a quien ayudó a asearse antes de tomar largos segundos en acariciar su abultado vientre y se ganó de cuclillas para darle un beso. Desde la pasada luna llena, su conexión no solo se hizo más fuerte con Stiles, sino que también con la hija que esperan y varias noches a soñado con ella, especialmente los días posteriores a aquella noche. 

-Serás un papá fabuloso, Derek- dijo el menor tendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a incorporarse y lo abrazó por la cintura- Ya eres un fantástico compañero lobuno.   
-Al igual que tú, Stiles, vamos a ser buenos padres- afirmó el moreno acariciándole la mejilla con suavidad- Y lo que no sepamos, lo aprenderemos juntos.   
-Juntos- repitió el adolescente con una sonrisa adornando sus labios- Ya solo falta un poco menos de tres meses para que nuestra pequeña esté con nosotros, ya quiero tenerla con nosotros, Derek.   
-Yo también, pecoso. 

Cuando terminaron de asearse, el beta procuró secar muy bien a su compañero antes de tomarlo en brazos para llevarlo a la habitación y ambos se vistieron. El moreno se encargó de preparar el desayuno mientras el menor llama a su padre, ya que ese día tiene el turno nocturno, así que no podrá hacerlo por la noche.

En cuanto tuvo lista la comida, suficiente para alimentar a cinco personas o más, abrazó por la espalda a su pareja y repartió besitos en su cuello, haciendo reír a su chico. 

-Jajajajaja, si, papá, Derek acaba de prepararlo, Mmm, es como un desayuno para seis personas, Jajajaja, sí, sí, arrasaré con todo, ya me conoces, de acuerdo, se lo diré, tú también cuídate papá- se despidió observando los gestos que le hace el moreno- Derek te manda saludos, ya sé papá y no te preocupes, estamos bien, mañana te llamaré por la tarde, nos vemos- cortó la llamada antes de girarse hacia el beta, quien le dio un casto beso en la frente- Papá te manda saludos también y dice que no me des solo comida chatarra- señaló lo último en un puchero.   
-Por supuesto, solo hay cosas saludables y ya sabes que no te daré más de tres sobres de Skittles por día.  
-¡No es justo! Tienes que consentirme, Derek, puedo escoger el almuerzo ¿verdad? Quiero hamburguesas- el lobo arqueó una ceja antes de negar despacio- ¿Y una hamburguesa de pavo? Eso es sano, por favor, por favor, sabes que me encantan.   
-De acuerdo, pecoso, podrás escoger el almuerzo hoy, ahora vamos a desayunar. 

Después de acabaron de comer, ambos dieron un paso por los alrededores, caminando descalzos por la playa y el moreno no se sorprendió cuando al cabo de unos metros, su pareja le pidió que se detuvieran a descansar un poco, así que se sentaron en la arena mirando al mar, el cual en ese momento se mantiene muy tranquilo. 

-Me encanta este lugar- dijo el castaño afirmando la cabeza en el hombro derecho de su compañero, quien le rodeó la cintura con un brazo- Gracias por esto, Derek, me gusta estar aquí contigo.   
-De nada, pecoso, a mí también me gusta estar contigo, me gustaría que las cosas se mantuvieran así… sería un buen cambio, nos merecemos un poco de calma después de todo lo que ha pasado…  
-Eso es imposible, ya es un hecho comprobado que nunca tendremos una temporada tranquila en Beacon Hills, es sorprendente que estos últimos meses no ha ocurrido algo todavía y aunque me encantaría que todo siguiera así… espero que así sea, ya estoy cansado de correr por mi vida- soltó suspirando bajito antes de acariciar las manos contrarias- Derek… no hemos hablado de lo que ocurrió hace unas semanas… en luna llena… sé que a ti también te pasó… yo vi tus recuerdos… todos ellos…   
-Sé que quieres hablar de eso, Stiles pero yo no y te pido que por favor no insistas, es muy difícil para mí y—  
-Lo sé, no te estoy obligando a hacerlo, Derek, solo quiero que lo sepas, ¿De acuerdo? Y tienes razón, nos merecemos calma después de todo lo que ha pasado, especialmente tú, y yo me encargaré que así sea- prometió observando fijamente al lobo, quien tragó saliva audiblemente antes de acortar la distancia para darle un cariños beso- ¿Qué te parece si entramos al agua? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que vine a la playa, ¿Te animas, lobito?   
-Por supuesto, pecoso, vamos. 

Los dos se quitaron la ropa hasta quedar solo en bóxer y el moreno tomó en brazos a su pareja para caminar hacia el agua. Realmente se siente muy afortunado de tener a alguien como Stiles a su lado, éste no tiene idea de todo lo que provoca en él con solo un par de palabras o un simple gesto. Con cuidado bajó al menor cuando estuvieron sumergidos hasta la cintura y compartieron un breve beso. 

-¿Sabes nadar de perrito, Sourwolf?- canturreó picándole los costados del abdomen con los dedos antes de reírse- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ¿Sabes nadar de lobito, Sourwolf?   
-No pero puedo follarte como uno- contraatacó el mayor bastante satisfecho cuando un intenso rubor se apoderó del rostro contrario- No solo tú puedes burlarte de mí, pecoso.   
-No es justo, me gustaba más cuando solo me gruñías- se quejó el menor haciendo un puchero y abrazó por el cuello a su pareja- Creo que estoy perdiendo mi toque, ya no puedo hacerte gruñir como antes.   
-O yo he aprendido de tu ingenioso sarcasmo.   
-Mmm, eres un buen alumno, entonces yo aprenderé a ser un Sourwolf como tú, voy a gruñirte y te estamparé contra las puertas o cualquier superficie plana cercana- canturreó pegándose al cuerpo del moreno, quien lo levantó por los muslos antes de hundir la nariz en el cuello del menor, aspirando profundamente y soltó varios gruñidos de satisfacción- Mmm, creo, creo que hemos estado suficiente tiempo en el agua, vamos a la orilla, Derek.   
-¿Tienes alguna idea interesante?- preguntó el mayor cargando al chico de regreso.   
-Podríamos terminar lo que comenzamos en el baño, ya escuchaste las recomendaciones de Melissa, debo hacer ejercicio diario y todavía no he sudado mucho- respondió con una sonrisa de travesura que el lobo correspondió. 

Derek sabe que no hay alguien por los alrededores, así que pueden disfrutarse mutuamente sin correr el riesgo de que los descubran o sean las próximas celebridades porno de la internet por un video escondido, por lo cual no duda en tumbar con suavidad al chico sobre la arena y hace aparecer las garras de su mano derecha, deslizándolas por el pecho contrario sin lastimarlo, solo con la fuerza suficiente para que lo sienta hasta que llega a la cinturilla del bóxer. 

-Vamos, lobito, ¿Qué esperas? ¿O no te parezco atractivo?- preguntó al mismo tiempo que enreda los dedos en el cabello del beta.  
-Creo que ya te he dejado muy claro lo atractivo que eres para mí- afirmó antes de romper la ropa interior del menor con sus garras.   
-Jajajajaja, no lo sé, no me has convencido del todo aún, Derek, tendrás que argumentar tu caso de nuevo.   
-Perfecto, lo haré justo ahora, muchas veces, estoy seguro que tu trasero entenderá perfectamente mis múltiples argumentos- prometió sobre los labios del adolescentes e inició un cariñoso beso que rápidamente se volvió más y más hambriento. 

Está muy seguro que los siguientes seis días que les quedan por delante antes de que el resto de la manada se una a ellos, serán bastante satisfactorios, en todo sentido. Lo único que lamenta, es que Cora se rehusara a acompañarlos pero eso ya no depende de él, es ella quien debe entender que Stiles es la persona con quien ha escogido compartir el resto de su vida y con quien tendrá una hermosa hija en menos de tres meses.


	20. Chapter 20

Stiles le colocó unas ramas más a la fogata que su pareja encendió a unos metros de la playa para disfrutar una rica cena al aire libre. Mañana al medio día se les uniría el resto de la manada y aún cuando los extraña mucho, no negará que esa semana a solas con su compañero, han sido increíbles y no le molestaría tomar un par más. 

Mientras espera que el moreno regrese con la cena, se recuesta sobre la arena con un suspiro. ¿Por qué las cosas no podían ser así de tranquilas en Beacon Hills? A veces le encantaría haber crecido en otro lugar pero rápidamente rechaza el pensamiento, porque de ser así, jamás habría conocido a su mejor amigo, ni tampoco a los demás y mucho menos a Derek. Su vida sería muy aburrido sin la existencia de lo sobrenatural, así que no es algo tan malo como creyó al comienzo. 

-Arriba, pecoso, vamos a comer- dijo una voz que sobresaltó al castaño antes de que se incorpore para quedar sentado.   
-Mmm, eso huele delicioso, Derek, eres mucho mejor cocinero que yo, no es justo- se quejó haciendo un puchero y esbozó una sonrisa cuando el mayor se sentó a su lado, dándole un beso en la mejilla.   
-No tengo problemas en cocinar para ti, Stiles, todo lo que quieras- prometió entregándole uno de los platos de puré con pescado.   
-Esa es una oferta muy tentadora, ¿lo que yo quiera?- preguntó moviendo las cejas con malicia y el beta se rio.  
-Lo que quieras, pecoso. 

El adolescente no tardó en tragar su cena, lamiéndose los labios de lo bueno que está y aceptó gustoso cuando el moreno le dio la mitad de su porción. Cuando acabaron de cenar, dejaron los platos a un lado y el menor se acomodó entre las piernas de su pareja, siendo abrazado por la cintura mientras apoya la cabeza en el pecho contrario, disfrutando de la posición. 

-Solo faltan dos meses y medio para que nuestra vida cambie, Derek, ¿Estás asustado?- preguntó acariciando las manos del lobo, quien le dio un beso en un costado de la cabeza- Yo estoy aterrado… he estado investigando mucho en internet, no quiero ser un mal padre…  
-Es imposible que seas un mal padre, Stiles, yo también estoy asustado pero sé que juntos podremos sobreponernos a cualquier obstáculo que aparezca, además contamos con el apoyo del resto, sé que vamos a hacerlo bien, no te preocupes- lo tranquilizó el moreno afirmando el mentón en el hombro contrario-Serás una buena “mamá”.  
-Jajajaja, entonces tu deber como papá será encargarte de la disciplina, yo solo me dedicaré a consentirla en todo y apoyar sus travesuras, creo que tendrás mucho trabajo con nosotros, será como tener dos niños a tu cargo- canturreó girando la cabeza para observar al lobo, quien le dio un cariñoso beso mientras acaricia su vientre con suaves movimientos.   
-Bueno, sé perfectamente cómo lidiar contigo, pecoso y puedo quitarte algo que te encanta si haces muchas travesuras conmigo- advirtió el mayor sin un ápice de seriedad e intentando disimular la sonrisa en sus labios.   
-No es justo, no quiero que me dejes ni un segundo sin ti, sabes que no puedo vivir sin tus besos, sin tus mimos, sin tus abrazos, sin tus caricias, sin tu gruñidos de Sourwolf, sin que me empotres contra alguna pared, me moriré de pena si haces eso, como un conejo, así que tenlo en cuenta- señaló haciendo morritos y se rio cuando le pellizcaron un costado del abdomen antes de girarse entre los brazos del moreno- ¿Sabes? He estado pensando mucho en algo… desde que Scotty fue convertido, han pasado muchas cosas en estos últimos años… ¿Crees que nuestra hija va a estar bien? Sé lo difícil que ha sido para él adaptarse al cambio, como para todos los demás, Isaac, Jackson, Malia, Lydia, Kira, Liam, Peter, Cora y tú… todos han pasado por cosas malas por ser seres sobrenaturales… no me malentiendas, todo eso nos ha unido más como manada pero… no quiero que algo le ocurra a nuestra pequeña… ¿Y si los cazadores intentan lastimarla? Chris es el único bueno que hemos conocido… al igual que Allison… tengo miedo de que la hieran por ser como es…

El castaño se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de su compañero. Por supuesto que jamás cambiaría el hecho de tener una hija con Derek que fuera igual a él, en cuanto a su condición de lobo nacido pero no puede negar que si le asusta lo que pueda pasar en el futuro, nada le asegura que no existan más cazadores como Kate o Gerard que simplemente disparen y partan cuerpos a la mitad. 

-No te mentiré diciendo que no hay peligro porque no es así y eso lo sabes tan bien como yo- comenzó a hablar el beta mientras le da suaves caricias y afirma la barbilla en uno de sus hombros- Fue peligroso para mi familia… mortalmente peligroso pero hay muchas cosas que han cambiado desde entonces… comenzando porque ahora tenemos una muy buena relación con los cazadores locales, ¿Crees que Chris va a permitir que alguien hiera a nuestra hija o a alguno de la manada? No, Stiles, nunca y eso algo con lo que mi familia no contaba antes… también contamos con una excelente manada, hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos y seguimos unidos, nada va a cambiar eso, también tenemos de nuestro lado al sheriff de la ciudad y a un ex mensajero, yo diría que tenemos control sobre casi toda la ciudad, quien se atreva a intentar lastimar a nuestra hija, acabará muy mal, especialmente porque uno de sus padres es el chico más inteligente de toda la ciudad y al otro, no le importa aprovecharse de su condición lobuna para amenazar o destrozar.   
-Jajajaja, es cierto, mi Sourwolf le arrancará el cuello a quien se atreva a intentar lastimarla- dijo apartándose un poco y miró fijamente al mayor, quien le dio un casto beso en la frente.   
-Sé que es difícil, Stiles, yo pasé por eso y es difícil, especialmente por la parte de guardar el secreto…por saber que eres diferente a los demás pero ella no estará sola, nos tiene a todos nosotros… hice muchas cosas estúpidas en mi adolescencia, Stiles… Paige… Kate… no dejaré que mi hija cometa los mismos errores… no quiero que sufra…- susurró lo último con un deje de tristeza en la voz.   
-No podemos evitar que en algún momento de su vida pasa por situaciones tristes, Derek… eso es parte de crecer… lo que si podemos hacer es dejarle muy claro que pase lo que pase, siempre nos tendrá a su lado- aseguró el castaño acariciando las mejillas de su pareja con suavidad- Así como tú siempre me tendrás contigo, Derek, siempre. 

El castaño se sorprendió cuando la expresión del beta se quebró al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se colocan acuosos y las lágrimas comienzan a caer incesantemente por sus mejillas. En muy pocas ocasiones ha tenido la oportunidad de ver llorar al moreno, una de ellas fue después de cuando el Alfas con sus lobos los atacaron cuando regresaron de la cabaña hace unos meses pero a diferencia de esa vez, la tristeza es casi palpable en el mayor. 

-Derek…- lo llamó sintiendo sus propios ojos acuosos.   
-Estoy aterrado, Stiles… lo estoy desde el momento en que nos dijiste que seremos padres… he intentado no sentirme así pero no puedo… no fui capaz de proteger a mi familia… no fui capaz de protegerte cuando esos sujetos nos atacaron… y no sé si seré capaz de protegerlos en el futuro… lo siento… se supone que debo apoyarte y—  
-No, no, tú no tienes que protegerme, Derek, somos un equipo, una pareja, nos protegemos mutuamente, no necesito un guardaespaldas, ni nuestra hija tampoco, yo necesito una pareja y nuestra hija un padre, lo cual significa que no solo nos proteges, nosotros también a ti, porque somos una familia, no quiero que seas fuerte conmigo, Derek, quiero que confíes lo suficiente en mí, que te apoyes lo suficiente en mí que seas capaz de llorar cuando quieres hacerlo… no solo estamos juntos en las buenas, también en los momentos difíciles y donde todo parece horrible, especialmente en esos momentos- dijo abrazando con fuerza a su compañero, quien correspondió su gesto sin atreverse a mirarlo- Has vivido cosas muy tristes, Derek pero tienes que comenzar a perdonarte, tú familia no querría esto para ti, ni yo tampoco… sé que es difícil, Derek… yo todavía no me perdono por todo lo que hice mientras el nogitsune me poseyó pero sé que debo avanzar… no puedo quedarme en el pasado, ni tú tampoco, Derek.   
-No sé… no sé cómo hacerlo, Stiles… quiero hacer las cosas bien… quiero hacerlo bien ahora- dijo saliendo de su escondite en el cuello del adolescente y lo miró fijamente, permitiendo que las manos contrarias limpien sus lágrimas.   
-Y lo haces, has cuidado muy bien de nosotros, mi Sourwolf, me estás volviendo un consentido y sé qué harás lo mismo con nuestra pequeña. Solo necesitas tiempo, todos tenemos un tiempo diferente para perdonarnos pero ten muy claro que nadie te culpa por algo, sé que tu familia, ni Paige lo harían, solo querrían verte feliz y yo me encargaré de eso, te haré sonreír todos los días y también lloraré contigo cuando lo necesites, te amo- afirmó dándole un suave beso al lobo completo que fue correspondido de la misma manera. 

El castaño esbozó una sonrisa cuando lo tumbaron sobre la arena y el beta hundió la nariz para olfatearle el cuello con insistencia. Stiles sabe que no es tan sencillo que su pareja pueda perdonarse y reconciliarse con su pasado pero él estará a su lado en todo momento, apoyándolo como lo ha hecho hasta ahora. 

-Yo también te amo, pecoso- dijo el moreno observándolo fijamente y perfiló la nariz del menor con la suya- Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo.   
-Te has vuelto un lobito de peluche, eso me encanta- canturreó Stilinski con una sonrisa de diversión- Tú también eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo, Derek, no sé tú pero yo me siento mucho mejor ahora porque te tengo a mi lado.   
-No tenía planeado decírtelo de esta forma, Stiles, quería esperar hasta que lleguen los demás mañana pero ahora es el mejor momento- afirmó el moreno dándole un casto beso en la frente a su compañero- Quiero que cuando nazca nuestra hija, vivamos juntos, ¿Quieres vivir conmigo?   
-Oh Derek, por supuesto que quiero, ¡Claro que sí!- aceptó con una gran sonrisa de diversión antes de besar al mayor varias veces- ¡Si quiero! ¡Si quiero!   
-Jajajaja, me alegra oírlo, espero que nuestro hogar esté listo para entonces- comentó con una sonrisa al notar el desconcierto del menor- Mañana lo sabrás, pecoso, esto sí quiero contarlo cuando todos estén aquí.   
-Mmm, de acuerdo, esperaré hasta mañana pero tendrás que entretenerme o te acosaré hasta que me lo digas- advirtió sin ocultar la diversión en sus palabras- Será fantástico vivir juntos, lo último que veré antes de dormir y lo primero al despertar, será a mi sexy Sourwolf, estaré en el cielo todos los días.   
-Jajajajaja, puedo llevarte el cielo justo ahora, pecoso, ya que mañana llegan los demás, deberíamos aprovechar muy bien la última noche a solas que tendremos, ¿No lo crees?- preguntó al mismo tiempo que levanta en brazos al adolescente, quien le dio un beso en la mejilla.   
-Totalmente de acuerdo, Derek, ¿Tienes algo bueno en mente?   
-Quizás, vamos a la habitación y te lo diré. 

+++ +++ +++

Stiles se rio cuando al salir a recibir al resto de la manada, Liam y Scott se pegaron a él dándole un apretado abrazo. Él también los había extrañado mucho, a todos. En cuanto el parcito se apartó, los demás no tardaron en hacer lo mismo, acompañándolo de un montón de preguntas sobre cómo se ha sentido y cómo va el embarazo. 

-Está bien, ahora dejen de manosearlo- ordenó el lobo completo haciendo brillar sus ojos azules.   
-Claro que no, lo has acaparado una semana completa, ahora es nuestro turno- replicó Isaac tomando la mano del chico hiperactivo e ignorando al moreno- Cuéntanos todo, ¿Sourwolf se ha portado bien contigo? ¿Te ha gruñido mucho? No llevamos ni un minuto aquí y ya nos está regañando, espero que la pequeña no herede su carácter o estaremos en problemas. 

Stiles no pudo evitar reírse cuando reparó en la expresión de molestia que tiene su compañero. De cierta forma entiende su enfado, los betas no dejan de estar sobre él cada vez que están en el mismo espacio y de seguro debe apestar a todos ellos. En lo personal no le incómoda, solo cuando se colocan muy insistentes, especialmente Liam, quien parece que todavía no es capaz de controlar por completo sus impulsos lobunos y está casi todo el día pegado a él. 

-Cambia la carita, guapo, soy todo tuyo- afirmó el castaño guiñándole un ojo a su pareja, quien esbozó una pequeña sonrisa- Entremos, les mostraré la cabaña, dejen sus cosas en el dormitorio y vamos a comer, me muero de hambre. 

Después del recorrido, el castaño dejó que todos se acomoden en sus respectivas habitaciones y fue hasta la cocina, en donde su compañero está sirviendo el almuerzo. Casi en puntillas, se acercó por atrás con la intención de asustarlo pero cuando está a solo dos pasos, el lobo se volteó con una sonrisa y lo abrazó por la cintura. 

-Necesitas más práctica si quieres sorprenderme, Stiles, aunque lo consigues de otras maneras- señaló con un deje de diversión y el adolescente hizo un puchero.  
-No es justo, tienes tus sentidos lobunos, yo solo soy un débil humano…- se lamentó bajando la cabeza antes de reírse cuando lo levantaron por los muslos y rodeó el cuello contrario con los brazos.   
-Tú eres muchas cosas menos un débil humano, Stiles, a mí no me engañas- dijo cargándolo hasta el mueble que hay junto al lavaplatos y se acomodó entre las piernas del adolescente, acariciándole el vientre con las manos- Eres un chico muy listo, podrías encargarte de cualquiera de nosotros sin problemas.   
-Jajajaja, bueno, sé cómo encargarme de ti, Derek- canturreó con una sonrisa llena de travesura y se inclinó hasta rozar la nariz del mayor- ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? ¿Quieres que te enseñe como me encarg—  
-¡Ya basta!- ordenó Jackson al mismo tiempo que aparta al beta del humano con un bufido- ¿En serio? ¿No pueden estar cinco minutos sin meter las manos en el otro?  
-Mmm, bueno, no es precisamente las manos lo que quiero que Derek me meta- afirmó descaradamente el castaño, haciendo reír al moreno.   
-Son imposibles, ya lo esperaba de ti, Stiles pero al menos tú contrólate, Derek, en serio, es incómodo.   
-Solo estás celoso porque todavía no te declaras a Lydia, si quieres puedo ayudarte- ofreció el menor bajando de la encimera y abrazó por la cintura a su compañero.   
-Solo eviten estas cosas, vamos a pasar cinco días aquí y ninguno de nosotros quiere que la cabaña apeste a su excitación- gruñó antes de soltar un bufido de resignación, muy seguro de que la parejita volvería a intentarlo, importándoles bien poco que ellos estuviera ahí.   
-Mmm, no lo sé, si te vuelven mi esclavo lobuno personal, podría pensarlo- canturreó el chico hiperactivo con una sonrisa que deja al descubierto sus malas intenciones y va junto al beta, abrazándolo por el cuello- Quiero que me lleves en brazos al comedor, vamos, o continuaré corriéndole mano a mi lobito.   
-Vas a hacer que me arrepienta de ser tu amigo, Stiles- gruñó el rubio rodando los ojos antes de levantar al menor y se fijó en el moreno- No sé cómo lo aguantas a veces, tienes una paciencia envidiable, Derek. 

El castaño se dejó llevar mientras sus dedos juguetean con el cuello de la camisa blanca que usa el hombre lobo. Se le ocurren muchas formas en que puede aprovecharse de esa situación y no desperdiciará la oportunidad de tener un esclavo/sirviente peludo. Cuando lo dejan en uno de los asientos, observa a su pareja que viene con dos platos, colocando uno de ellos frente a él y el otro lo deja al lado antes de que se incline a darle un beso en la frente. 

-No abuses de tu poder, pecoso o tendrás que convencerme a mí para que no te castigue-afirmó acariciándole la mejilla derecha con una sonrisa- Puedes comenzar a comer, quedará más si tienes hambre todavía.   
-Por supuesto que querrá, está tragando por cinco, ¿Están seguros que solo es un bebé?- preguntó Isaac, siendo seguido por Scott y Kira.   
-Este lugar es increíble- comentó la Kitsune recorriendo su alrededor con la vista- Tienes un muy buen gusto, Derek.   
-¿Verdad que sí? Yo soy la mejor prueba de su excelente gusto- canturreó el humano con una risita de diversión mientras se señala a sí mismo.   
-Eso es cierto- lo apoyó el lobo completo dándole un beso en un costado de la cabeza antes de marcharse a buscar el resto de la comida junto a Jackson y el Alfa.   
-Este lugar me encanta- dijo Liam uniéndose a ellos en compañía de Malia y Lydia- ¿Vamos a nadar después? Apuesto a que te has divertido mucho aquí con Derek.  
-No tienes idea de cuánto, es imposible que pueda aburrirme con mi Sourwolf, los alrededores son muy bonitos, no hay vecinos entrometidos, ni visitantes indeseados, el pueblo más cercano está a unas dos horas, hay un bosque al otro lado de la carretera, mi lobito estuvo correteando por ahí y aullando a la luna, la playa es genial, es muy tranquila de noche y podemos hacer fogatas afuera, será increíble, ¿Qué les parece hacer una esta noche? Prepararemos ricas hamburguesas, Derek no me ha dejado comer muchas pero si todos están de acuerdo, no podrá negarse- susurró lo último como si estuviera contando un gran secreto.   
-¿Haciendo planes a escondidas, Stiles? Solo estoy cuidándote- afirmó el lobo completo, entrando con los demás y reparten los platos que faltan- Melissa te lo dijo en la última revisión, debes cuidar tu peso y la comida chatarra no es adecuada, ni para ti ni para nuestra hija- terminó de explicar antes de sentarse junto a su compañero, quien hizo un puchero molesto.   
-No quiero comida de conejo- se quejó el menor cruzándose de brazos pero no pudo estar tanto tiempo serio cuando el moreno se inclinó a mordisquearle el cuello- Derek, Jajajaja, no estamos solos y no me convencerás con esto para renunciar a mis amadas hamburguesas, volveré a insistir.

Durante el almuerzo, se colocaron al tanto de lo que ha pasado en la última semana que no se vieron y en cuanto se enteró que Lydia y Jackson están acercándose más, hasta punto de marcharse el pasado fin de semana solos, Stiles no dudó en picarle uno de los costados del abdomen al rubio, quien está sentado a su izquierda mientras mueve las cejas con malicia. 

-Lo sabía, pillín, solo tenías que ser valiente- canturreó ignorando los gruñidos del aludido y los demás se rieron- Ahora es tu turno, Isaac, te buscaremos una linda chica o chico, ¿Qué prefieres?   
-No, no, no puede salir algo bueno con tu intervención de celestina, mejor paso- respondió el beta de cabello rizado con un estremecimiento.   
-La duda ofende, soy una buena celestina, nunca lo he hecho pero de seguro lo soy- se defendió el chico hiperactivo haciendo morritos antes de tragar el último bocado de su almuerzo y pasó el dedo índice para recoger los restos de puré.   
-No hagas esto, te traeré más- lo detuvo el lobo completo sosteniéndolo por la muñeca y limpió su dedo con una servilleta- No me mires así, no es buena idea que hagas eso aquí, no ahora.   
-Jajajajaja, y si uso mi lengua para lamer el plato, ¿También te empalmarás?- preguntó moviendo las cejas con coquetería hasta que escuchó un bufido.   
-Ten, come la mía y ya basta- ordenó Jackson rodando los ojos con la escenita que está montando la parejita- Parece que el embarazo está agravando tu verborrea, una verborrea pervertidamente gay.   
-Pero te gusto así, a mí no me engañas, lobito, te preocupas mucho por mí, Derek ya me contó todo- dijo colocando una mano sobre la del rubio, quien entrecerró los ojos- Gracias, ahora estoy bien.   
-¿Nos perdimos algo? ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó el Scott arqueando una ceja confundido, al igual que el resto en la mesa.   
-Mmm, es que un idiota se estaba burlando de mí la semana pasada, cuando hicimos la fiesta en el Loft antes de venir aquí… fui a comprar con Jackson ¿Te acuerdas? Bueno, ahí nos encontramos con uno de los idiotas ex amigos de mi lagartija y fue bastante grosero conmigo, no me hubiera afectado antes pero el embarazo me tiene muy sensible, incluso estoy llorando al final de las películas- comentó llevándose las manos al rostro para ocultar su vergüenza. 

En aquel momento, cuando ese sujeto dijo cosas tan ofensivas respecto a su peso, se había sentido horrible y no dudó en marcharse corriendo de regreso al Loft, aunque primero arrojó el chocolate que comía. Por supuesto que no es extraño que lo miren, especialmente ahora que es tan notorio su abultado vientre, eso sucede mucho cuando va al hospital para que Melissa lo revise pero en esas ocasiones, simplemente puede ignorarlos, lo cual es muy distinto cuando se trata de palabras, no es fácil fingir que no le afectan ahora. 

-No sigas pensando en eso, ese idiota no volverá a molestarte y además no tiene razón, es natural que subas de peso si estás embarazo y si me lo preguntas, antes parecías una escoba con ojos, ahora tienes más carne en los huesos- lo animó Jackson dedicándole una sonrisa que el castaño no dudó en corresponder para luego abrazarlo por el cuello.  
-Eres un buen amigo, lobito, estás en mi lista de favoritos- aseguró con diversión y se apartó para devorar la comida que le dio el rubio.   
-Y pensar que antes te metías con él por todo, es increíble que sean amigos ahora- comentó la pelirroja mirándolos con curiosidad.   
-Solo fueron diferencias de opiniones, nada que no pueda solucionarse- canturreó el humano terminando su segundo plato.   
-¿Quieres más?- preguntó el lobo completo revolviéndole el cabello con suavidad.   
-Sí, Derek, ¿Y puedo comer un gran tazón de helado? ¿Y después otros dos más?- pidió casi salivando con la imagen que cruzó su mente de ese delicioso postre.   
-Puedes comer uno, solo uno- dejó en claro el moreno y le dio un beso en la frente para luego levantarse, tomando el plato de su pareja- Te agregaré dos galletas, nada más, Stiles.   
-Mmm, bueno, Sourwolf, sigue torturándome, como lo has hecho toda la semana… privándome de mis deliciosas hamburguesas… papas rizadas… restringiéndome mis ricos Skittles y helado… eres cruel conmigo, Sourwolf- susurró fingiendo tristeza mientras dibuja figuras sin formas con su dedo índice sobre la mesa de madera.   
-Solo estoy cuidándote pecoso, además- el lobo completo se inclinó hasta el oído derecho de su chico con una sonrisa- No te he escuchado quejarte estos días, de hecho, solo te he escuchado pedir más, más y más.   
-¡Derek!- gritó el castaño colocándose muy sonrojo con esas palabras mientras los demás se ríen- No es justo… esto debería ser al revés, yo debo ser quien te avergüence, no tú a mí, Sourwolf… 

Cuando terminaron de almorzar, decidieron comer el postre en la sala de estar y el castaño aprovecha de quedar sentado en las piernas de su compañero, quien le acaricia el muslo con una mano mientras que con el otro brazo le rodea la espalda. De vez en cuando, le da una cuchara de helado al moreno, lamiendo los labios contrarios al notar que quedan rastros de ese delicioso dulce. 

-¿Cuál es la gran noticia?- pregunta el humano con curiosidad después de escuchar lo que dice su mejor amigo.   
-Ya decidí en que universidad estudiaré, no es lejos de aquí, está como a unas cuatro horas en carretera y Kira también asistirá ahí, así que desde el próximo año viviremos juntos- comentó el moreno intercambiando una sonrisa con su chica.   
-Eso es genial, especialmente por la parte en que estarán cerca, tienen que venir a visitarnos muy, muy seguido o me enfadaré, espera un poco, acabo de recordar algo, ¡Derek y yo también viviremos juntos! Cuando nazca nuestra hija, prometiste que me contarías en donde viviremos en cuanto llegaran los chicos y ya están aquí- señaló al mismo tiempo que se gira a mirar al lobo completo, quien asintió correspondiendo su gesto.   
-¿Vivirán juntos? Que bien, ya era hora, ahora que tendrán su propia familia, necesitan un lugar propio, ¿Se quedarán en el Loft?- preguntó Liam arqueando una ceja con curiosidad.   
-No, el Loft puede seguir siendo un lugar donde entrenar o reunirnos pero no viviremos ahí, de hecho, estaba pensando en dejarle ese lugar a Cora, si es que tiene intenciones de quedarse en la ciudad más tiempo- dijo lo último con un deje de tristeza que no pasó inadvertido para su compañero- Como sea, quiero que nuestro hogar sea un lugar muy especial, Stiles, en donde podamos criar a nuestra hija sin que tenga que ocultar lo que es, un lugar que pueda disfrutar tanto como humana y loba, por eso he estado pensando… he pensado que podemos vivir en mi casa… la casa de mi familia… ya conseguí los permisos para reconstruirla.. de hecho, los trabajos comenzaran en una semana, ya están listos los planos y he comprado todo lo que se necesitará para la primera fase de la reconstrucción…¿Qué te parece, Stiles? Cuando pensé en un lugar donde mi hija y tu puedan ser felices… fue el primer lugar que cruzó por mi cabeza… no tienes que sentirte obligado de aceptar, podemos buscar otro—

El hijo del sheriff dejó el tazón de helado a un lado y abrazó con fuerza a su pareja por el cuello mientras las lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas sin detenerse. No es que esté triste por la propuesta de Derek, sino todo lo contrario, que quiera volver a vivir a la misma casa en donde sufrió pérdidas familiares muy importantes, le hace realmente feliz, porque significa que está comenzando a avanzar y dejar el pasado atrás. 

-No llores…- pidió el moreno acariciándole el cabello despacio y repartiendo besitos por su cuello- Stiles, no tienes que—  
-Sí, quiero, claro que quiero, no sé me ocurre un mejor lugar donde vivir con nuestra hija, gracias, Derek, sé que fue realmente difícil para ti tomar esta decisión, por todo lo que significa ese lugar como está ahora…. Gracias… vamos a hacer muchos recuerdos felices ahí, te lo prometo- dijo saliendo de su escondite y permitió que el mayor limpie sus lágrimas con suavidad antes de corresponder el cariñoso beso que le dan- Te amo, Derek, vamos a ser muy felices ahí, mucho, mucho.   
-Estar contigo y nuestra hija es todo lo que necesito para ser feliz, Stiles- aseguró el loco completo dedicándole una sonrisa.   
-Felicitaciones, chicos, es una excelente noticia y espero que incluyeras muchos cuartos, porque nos tendrás muy seguido por ahí, Derek- advirtió la pelirroja mirándolos mientras sonríe.   
-Por supuesto, hemos considerado todos los detalles- respondió hale antes de percatarse en la expresión de confusión de su pareja- Scott, Noah y Peter me ayudaron, quiero que nuestro hogar sea perfecto, Stiles.   
-Tú y yo juntos en el mismo cuarto, vuelve cualquier lugar perfecto- canturreó el castaño moviendo las cejas con coqueterías.   
-Por favor, no comiencen otra vez- pidió Jackson rodando los ojos con cansancio y los demás se rieron.   
-Vamos a celebrar esta excelente noticia, hoy tendremos fiesta todo el día, fue una buena idea traer más cervezas- señaló la pelirroja.   
-No es justo, yo no puedo tomar, ¡Exijo una cerveza!- se quejó el humano haciendo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos hasta que reparó en el gesto de su compañero lobuno- ¿Qué sucede, Derek? Solo estoy bromeando, no tomaré.   
-No puede ser… ¿Qué hace aquí?

Stiles se levantó cuando el moreno lo hizo y lo siguió hasta la puerta principal, al igual que los demás. Si es honesto, el castaño jamás pensó que la plática que tuvo con Cora el día antes de realizar ese viaje, surtiría algún efecto en la chica pero ahí está, descendiendo de un auto (que seguramente rentó) y caminando hacia ellos. Tal parece que si va a estar reunida casi toda la manada en ese viaje.


	21. Chapter 21

Derek puede imaginar muchos escenarios diferentes sobre lo que ocurrirá en esos cinco días que estará toda la manada reunida pero jamás, jamás consideró que su hermana menor aceptaría estar ahí, especialmente por la forma en que se ha estado comportando desde que llegó y por su marcada hostilidad hacia Stiles, quien probablemente se ha callado muchas cosas para no hacerlo sentir mal. Realmente le gustaría que su familiar se lleve bien con su compañero y padre de la hija que esperan. 

-Cora… ¿Qué haces aquí…?- preguntó sin salir del todo su asombró y se giró hacia su pareja cuando lo tomaron por el brazo- Stiles.   
-Yo le pedí que viniera… yo fui a hablar con ella el día antes de la fiesta de despedida en tu Loft- explicó el chico hiperactivo algo nervioso- No esperaba que realmente aceptara… por eso no te lo dije, no quería que te decepcionaras si Cora no llegaba… Mmm, creo que ustedes deberían hablar primero… Mmm, ¿Entramos, chicos? No he terminado mi helado- señaló intercambiando una mirada con el resto de los presentes antes de darle un beso en la mejilla al lobo completo- Te quiero, Sourwolf.   
-Y yo a ti, pecoso, gracias. 

El moreno esperó que todos regresaran al interior de la cabaña para luego centrar toda su atención en la chica, con quien llegó a un acuerdo silencioso de caminar por la orilla de la playa, teniendo así mayor privacidad de los sentidos lobunos del resto. 

Derek no sabe con precisión cuanto tiempo estuvieron en silencio pero en un momento se detuvo y observó fijamente a su familiar. 

-Cora, Mmm… de verdad me alegra que estés aquí pero si vas a continuar discutiendo con Stiles, tratándolo mal y haciéndolo sentir mal con tus comentarios o miradas de odio… prefiero que te vayas- dijo cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho y apretó la mandíbula unos segundos- Sé que no te agrada Stiles, ni tampoco estás de acuerdo con la idea que somos compañeros pero así es y eso no va a cambiar por ti, es mi decisión con quien estoy, no tuya, si no puedes respetar eso… entonces es mejor que te vayas, Cora.   
-Tienes razón, no estoy de acuerdo con tu elección de compañero, no me agrada Stiles, ni tampoco que él sea uno de los padres de mi sobrina pero… pero no puedo negar que realmente se preocupa por ti y te ama… supongo que tiene razón en algunas cosas, solo algunas… como sea, no voy a discutir con tu compañero si es lo que te preocupa- prometió la chica observando fijamente al moreno, quien asintió, satisfecho con esas palabras- Intentaré llevarme bien con él ¿De acuerdo? O simplemente lo ignoraré.   
-De acuerdo, gracias, Cora… ¿Qué te dijo Stiles para que cambiaras de opinión?- preguntó arqueando una ceja con curiosidad mientras caminan de regreso a la cabaña.   
-Eso es personal, Derek, no te lo diré. 

El lobo completo asintió con un suspiro de resignación. Está muy seguro que Stiles tampoco se lo contará, al menos no todo lo que pasó cuando fue a hablar con su hermana, así que tendrá que conformarse con lo que vea esos días que pasarán juntos y la honestidad que percibe en las palabras de la chica. 

Cuando regresaron a la cabaña, esbozó una sonrisa al encontrar a Jackson y Scott están haciendo “guardia” en el umbral de la puerta que da a la cocina. Ya se imaginaba que el castaño aprovecharía de atiborrarse de dulces o comida chatarra en su ausencia, así que le hizo un gesto de guardar silencio a los dos adolescentes y se acercó al menor, quien está de espaldas mientras busca algo en el refrigerador. 

-¡Sí! Yo sabía que todavía queda de la torta de chocolate que compró mi lobito, es una delicia, chicos, les daré un poco, solo queda la última rebana, ¿Le colocamos caramelo? Sé que Derek lo escondió por alguna parte, así que búsquenlo con su súper olfato, ¿Chicos?- preguntó antes de darse la vuelta con una sonrisa que rápidamente se esfumó al ver a su pareja- Oh…. Mmm… Hola, Derek- lo saludó ocultando tras la espalda el plato con el trozo de pastel- Pensé que tardarían más en volver.   
-Lo sé, no te dio tiempo de comer lo que tienes en tus manos y ocultas de mí- señaló con una sonrisa de diversión y abrazó al humano por la cintura antes de darle un beso en la frente- Stiles, solo estoy cuidándote, no quiero que te llenes de comida chatarra, ni dulces cada vez que me doy la vuelta.   
-Mmm, lo sé, es que tengo hambre y se me antojó un poco de esto- dijo casi en un puchero y le enseñó el trozo de torta- ¿Me lo puedo comer?  
-¿Qué has comido aparte de eso?- preguntó arqueando una ceja mientras escucha la risa de los otros dos lobos- Dímelo, pecoso.   
-Lo que quedó de helado, un paquete de galletas y dos barras de chocolate- confesó observando fijamente a su compañero, el cual suspiró bajito- ¿Estás enojado?   
-No, Stiles, no lo estoy, está bien, puedes comer ese pastel pero no más dulces por hoy, si tienes hambre te prepararé algo más sano, ¿De acuerdo?- propuso acariciando la nariz del castaño con la suya.  
-De acuerdo, lobito, te amo. 

El moreno observó con una sonrisa a su pareja, quien comenzó a tragar de inmediato el pastel y de reojo, captó que los otros dos chicos se marchan por el pasillo para darles su espacio. En cuanto su pareja termina de comer, se encarga de dejar las cosas en el lavaplatos y le da un cariñoso beso al menor, quien correspondió su gesto de la misma forma. 

-Gracias, Stiles, gracias por convencer a Cora de venir, ella no quiso contarme sobre la conversación que tuvieron y supongo que tú tampoco lo harás- afirmó arqueando una ceja y el castaño se rio.   
-No, lobito, es un secreto, lo importante es que ella está aquí e intentaremos llevarnos bien, sé que no soy su primera opción de cuñado pero podemos arreglar nuestras diferencias, así que no te preocupes, todo estará bien, Derek. 

El beta miró fijamente a su compañero, ¿Cómo su hermana no es capaz de notar la increíble pareja que ha tenido la fortuna de encontrar? Sabe perfectamente que todos los problemas son del lado de Cora pero aún así, el castaño está dispuesto a cambiar lo necesario para mejorar su relación. No tiene la menor duda que la conversación entre esos dos debió ser muy tensa, por lo que lo hace feliz pensar que a pesar de todo, su pareja lo hizo por él. 

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Me quedó crema en la cara?- preguntó el hijo del sheriff pasándose una mano para revisar- ¿Derek?   
-No, pecoso, solo estaba pensando en el fantástico y maravilloso compañero que tengo, te amo- dijo antes de darle un casto beso en la frente al castaño, quien esbozó una sonrisa- ¿Aún tienes hambre?   
-Un poquito, ¿Me puedo comer un sobre de Skittles? Solo uno, o tal vez dos, depende de que tan generoso te sientas hoy.   
-Puedes comer dos… Stiles, falta una semana y media para luna llena, vamos a hacerlo de nuevo, estás comiendo mucho… no quiero que estés mal otra vez, no ahora que puedo hacer algo por ustedes- sentenció el moreno dándole un suave beso en los labios- Quiero cuidarlos.   
-Lo sé, Derek… y yo te cuidaré muy bien los siguientes días, lo prometo, te consentiré en todo… falta muy poco para que entre en el séptimo mes… Melissa dijo que pueden hacer la cesaría antes de los nueve meses, solo necesita desarrollarse bien- comentó el castaño rodeando el cuello de su pareja con los brazos.   
-Ya hablamos de eso, pecoso, esperaremos hasta los nueve meses, quiero que sea lo más seguro posible para nuestra hija y para ti.   
-Lo sé y has hecho un buen trabajo cuidándonos, papá- canturreó antes de reírse cuando lo tomaron en brazos- Te amo, Sourwolf.   
-Yo también te amo, pecoso, regresemos con los demás y te daré tus Skittles. 

En cuanto se unieron a los demás, acordaron pasar unas horas en la playa, así que fueron a cambiarse la ropa por un bañador y el moreno miró fijamente a su pareja, quien se ha colocado una camiseta holgada, lo cual le parece extraño, ya que los días anteriores han estado en el agua solo con un short. 

-No quiero quitármela, Derek, me da vergüenza- explicó haciendo un infantil puchero.   
-No te daba vergüenza conmigo- lo contradijo el lobo completo al mismo tiempo que lleva sus manos al borde de la camiseta del chico- Pensé que te había quedado claro lo atractivo y hermoso que eres.   
-Mmm… pero tú eres mi compañero… los demás… Mmm… no quiero quitármela- insistió negando con la cabeza para dar más énfasis a sus palabras.   
-Está bien, no te obligaré a hacerlo, pecoso, de todas formas te la quitaré cuando nos bañemos después y también antes de dormir- afirmó con una sonrisa llena de malicia que hizo reír al humano- ¿Estás listo?  
-Sí, muy listo, tú podrías quitarte la camiseta, tienes unos abdominales envidiables, estás muy marcado y muy sexy, no, mejor no te la quites, eres solo mío.  
-Jajajajaja, sabes que todos tienen pareja aquí ¿verdad?- preguntó arqueando una ceja con diversión.   
-No todos, Isaac no, no estoy seguro si solo le gustan las chicas o también los chicos- respondió pensativo antes de tomar la mano del moreno- ¿Crees que Isaac tenga novia o novio? Cuando toco el tema, comienza a esquivarlo o me llena de comida para olvidarlo, ahora que lo pienso es sospechoso.   
-Si tiene a alguien en su vida, nos lo dirá cuando lo considere oportuno, pecoso, vamos. 

El resto de la tarde, estuvieron en la playa, nadando, jugando con una pelota que trajo Lydia y conversando en la orilla. Derek se permitió relajarse por completo cuando vio cómo su hermana hace equipo con Stiles para jugar ”vóleibol de playa” contra Jackson y Lydia, quienes parecían estar provocándolos al propio con sus comentarios. Sin dudas esos cinco días harán que la manada se una mucho más. 

+++ +++ +++

El moreno negó despacio cuando después de un paseo nocturno en su forma de lobo junto a todos los betas de la manada, encontró a su chico recostado sobre uno de los sillones, platicando animadamente con Lydia y Kira mientras en el suelo hay un montón de sobres vacíos de Skittles, definitivamente ha superado la restricción de tres sobre diarios, de hecho, ha cubierto su consumo de esos dulces de casi seis días. 

-Ups, llegó tu carcelario- canturreó la chica oriental al mismo tiempo que empuja con la mano algo tras el sillón.   
-Llegaron temprano, pensamos que tardarían un poco más- comentó la pelirroja con fingida inocencia.   
-En serio, no sé quién es peor llenando a Stiles de comida chatarra, Peter o ustedes dos- gruñó caminando hacia ellas y sacó lo que hay tras el sillón mientras escucha la risa de los demás a su espalda- ¿En serio? ¿Una caja de Skittles?- preguntó incrédulo antes de revisarla y sacó el contenido- Cinco, quedan solo cinco de una caja de cuarenta… por favor dime que no te has comido el resto solo.  
-No me he comido el resto solo, las chicas tomaron dos sobres cada una- señaló colocándose de pie antes de acercarse a su compañero, abrazándolo por la cintura y le dio un beso- ¿Estás molesto?   
-Un poco, no puedes comer tantos dulces, Stiles, esto es demasiado, te has comido más de treinta sobres solo… treinta, Stiles, de acuerdo, se acabó, voy a tomar cada dulce en esta cabaña y se quedará bajo llave los dos días que nos quedan aquí, si alguno de ustedes se atreve a darle alguno, le arrancaré el cuello- amenazó con un gruñido a los demás, quienes asintieron rápidamente, a diferencia de las chicas que solo se rieron- Estoy hablando en serio, Stiles puede enfermarse con esto, es demasiado, ahora dame eso, pecoso, te vi cuando lo tomaste- ordenó quitándole el sobre que tomó el adolescente hiperactivo- Cuando regresemos a casa, habrán nuevas reglas que respetar, Stiles, estás advertido. 

El moreno se apartó de su compañero y se marchó por el pasillo con la caja, cumpliendo su amenaza de tomar todos los dulces restantes, exceptos aquellos que necesitan refrigeración, como es el caso del helado y de paso también las frituras para llevarlos hasta una de las habitaciones desocupadas del primer piso, la cual se aseguró de dejar con llave. Cuando regresó a la sala de estar, su pareja está hablando por teléfono, específicamente, acusándolo con Peter por la drástica decisión que ha tomado mientras los demás se ríen de su infantil actuar. 

-Para ti, Sourwolf, estás en problemas- canturreó muy satisfecho de sí mismo y el castaño tomó el celular con el ceño fruncido.   
-Me da exactamente igual lo que pienses, Peter, si te descubro llenando de dulces a Stiles, voy a rasgarte el cuello, otra vez- prometió antes de cortar la llamada y se sentó junto al menor suspirando- Solo quiero cuidarte, Stiles, por favor haz lo que te digo, si continuas así, te enfermaras.   
-Mmm… de acuerdo, lo siento… me excedí un poquito pero no pude parar cuando comencé- se disculpó acurrucándose contra el cuerpo de su pareja, quien le rodeó la cintura con un brazo- Te amo, Derek, me portaré bien, lo prometo.   
-De acuerdo, te creeré pero si no me haces caso, me enfadaré de verdad, Stiles y no te agradará lo que haré. 

Con el tema solucionado, el moreno se permitió relajarse el resto de la velada, esbozando una sonrisa cuando su hiperactivo compañero rechazó un chocolate que Isaac le ofreció a escondidas. Tal parece que ahora sí hará caso de lo que le diga. 

+++ +++ +++

Los cinco días en la cabaña junto a la manada, habían sido bastante divertidos y les sirvieron para estrechar lazos pero ya tienen que regresar a Beacon Hills.   
Derek trotó escaleras arriba en su forma de lobo, ya que había salido a dar una vuelta al bosque cerca antes de partir. En cuanto captó el aroma de su hermana, en la habitación que comparte con su compañero, apresuró en paso pero se detuvo antes de entrar y se asomó en la puerta abierta. 

-¡Es imposible!- se quejó el humano haciendo un puchero y subió a la cama para sentarse encima del bolso, con la esperanza de que así pueda cerrarlo.   
-¿En serio, Stiles? No puedes ser tan débil- canturreó la chica con una sonrisa y le ayudó a bajar al castaño- Eso te pasa por comer tantos dulces, aumentas la talla de tu pantalón y te quedas sin músculos.   
-Oye, eso no es muy amable de tu parte, no es justo cuando tú tienes súper fuerza- replicó el menor infantilmente antes de aplaudir cuando Cora cerró el bolso sin problemas- ¡Eres la mejor! Lo sabía, lo genial es de familia, al igual que el ceño fruncido, aunque mi lobito ahora solo sonríe.  
-Él solía ser así…- susurró la menor de los Hale y bajó la vista unos segundos- Oye, yo… no te he respondido aún lo que me preguntaste… aquella vez.   
-Oh, cierto, ¿Qué opinas de mí ahora? Después de estos días, apuesto a que tengo razón, Después de superar la fase en que me quieres arrancar el cuello, soy muy agradable y pensar que me tomó años que Derek lo notara- comentó con un deje de diversión en la voz- También Peter lo sabe, es mi efecto con los Hale, quieren matarme primero y luego les gusto, Jajajajaja.   
-Tampoco te creas la gran cosa, idiota- afirmó la chica dándole un empujoncito despacio- De acuerdo, tienes razón, ahora me agradas un poco… Mmm…. Peter tiene razón también… es evidente que tú haces feliz a Derek… y… Mmm… nunca te di las gracias por lo que pasó en el hospital… con la ex novia psicópata de mi hermano… Isaac y Peter me lo dijeron… tú cuidaste de mí hasta que pudieron salir de ahí… gracias, Stiles.   
-De nada, Cora, volvería a hacerlo sin dudar y que conste que estaban los gemelos, los cuales se convirtieron en un gigantesco Alfa, solo por si acaso. 

El lobo completo se sintió muy feliz en ese momento, ya que es capaz de percibir la honestidad en las palabras de su hermana y le gusta que reconozca lo que el castaño ha hecho, tanto por ella como por él. Está muy seguro que en un tiempo más, semanas o quizás meses, ambos se llevaran bien. 

En cuanto intercambia una mirada con Cora, entra a la habitación con un trote suave y salta a la cama para sentarse junto al menor, quien lo abrazó por el cuello con una sonrisa. 

-Hola, Sourwolf, ¿Cómo estuvo el paseo? ¿Te he dicho que me encanta tu forma de lobo completo? Eres imponente- canturreó antes de darle un beso en la frente peluda.   
-Estuvo bien pero será aún mejor cuando pueda hacerlo contigo y nuestra hija- señaló para luego darle un lametón en el cuello a su pareja, el cual se rio- ¿Ya ordenaste tus cosas? Los demás están esperando abajo.   
-Sí, Derek, Cora me ayudó con el bolso, apenas tengo fuerza con tantos dulces… te haré caso y no volveré a llenarme con ellos- prometió casi en un puchero.   
-Es mejor que cambies y te vistas, Derek, el hombre que te arrendó este lugar debe estar por llegar- aconsejó la chica caminando hacia la puerta- No se entretengan más de la cuenta o vendré a buscarlos con una manguera.   
-Jajajajaja, como ordene, jefa- respondió haciendo un saludo militar y prestó toda su atención al animal a su lado- Hora de cambiar, lobito feroz, luego podrás comerte a tu caperucita. 

Al beta le hubiera encantado tumbar al chico en el suelo y comérselo, en el sentido de follar por horas pero ya no tienen tiempo, así que hace uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para alejarse del menor y trota hacia el armario, en donde dejó la ropa antes de salir a dar una vuelta al estilo lobuno. Apenas cambió de forma, se mantuvo dándole la espalda al castaño mientras se viste, disimulando una sonrisa de diversión al olfatear la excitación de su compañero y le encanta que reaccione así con él. 

-Ya estoy listo- dijo dándose la vuelta mientras se coloca la camiseta y se inclinó a arreglarse los zapatos- Vamos, pecoso, ¿Le avisaste a Noah que llegaremos por la noche?- preguntó tomando el bolso de su pareja, ya que el suyo se aseguró de dejarlo en el auto antes de salir al bosque.   
-Sí, Derek, papá quería esperarnos con unas hamburguesas y papas rizadas pero le dije que no, que ahora si estoy cien por ciento comprometido con la comida saludable, así que después de burlarse de mí por unos minutos- soltó lo último con un gruñido que hizo reír al moreno- No te burles tú también, soy serio con esto, como sea, papá comprará unas ensaladas de regreso a casa, le exigí que tuviera mucho, mucho pollo y no del frito, me estoy portando bien ¿Verdad?  
-Muy bien, pecoso, estoy orgulloso de ti- afirmó el mayor dándole un beso en un costado de la cabeza- Te amo.   
-Yo también te amo, Derek. 

Cerca de diez minutos después, el dueño de la cabaña llegó a recibir el lugar y después de confirmar que todo está en orden, le devolvió al moreno el deposito que hizo como garantía por entregar el lugar en las mismas condiciones en que lo recibió y luego de despedirse, subió al camaro, esperando que su chico lo hiciera en el asiento del copiloto para colocarle el cinturón de seguridad. 

-Sé que no te gusta, pecoso pero es por seguridad- señaló dándole un corto beso en los labios y esperó que Liam junto con Isaac subieran a los asientos traseros, ya que insistieron en ir con ellos- Ustedes también colóquense el cinturón.   
-No gruñas, lobito, ¿Qué les parece si hacemos algo de karaoke? Colocaré una emisora al azar, él que no se sepa la canción que están pasando, tendrá que responder una pregunta muy, muy vergonzosa, Jajajaja y no, no pueden negarse, ya están aquí, vamos, Derek. 

El lobo completo debe admitir, que a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con el juego propuesto por su compañero, fue bastante divertido y se enteró de varias cosas, como por ejemplo que la relación entre Liam y Hayden se ha vuelto seria hasta el punto que está considerando contarle sobre su condición de hombre lobo, también que Isaac está saliendo con alguien y por la forma tan evasiva en que sorteó el interrogatorio del humano, es evidente que todos conocen a la chica, porque al menos les contó que es una mujer. Por otra parte, él tuvo que confesar que su posición favorita al momento de tener sexo es empotrar a su chico contra la pared y éste se mostró muy acuerdo con la misma respuesta, aún cuando nadie le hizo la pregunta. La segunda ronda del karaoke-verdad fue un poco más comprometedora, Liam debió admitir que por unas semanas tuvo un flechazo gay con Scott, el beta de cabello rizado admitió que le dolió mucho la plática que tuvo con Derek antes de marcharse a vivir con el Alfa, ya que a pesar de todo, sentía un aprecio y cercanía con el lobo amargado, quien aprovechó de disculparse, además de confesar que él también corresponde ese cariño y durante su tiempo como líder de la manada, lo consideraba su beta favorito. No sorpresivamente, Stiles fue el único de los cuatro que no tuvo pudor alguno en responder cualquier pregunta e incluso aquellas que nadie hace.

Cuando llegaron a Beacon Hills, son pasadas las ocho de la noche. El castaño se había quedado dormido hace varios minutos atrás, así que ahora está roncando en el asiento del copiloto con los labios entreabiertos. Derek se despide de la manada cuando se detienen en el centro y conduce hasta la casa Stilinski, aparcando frente al garaje para luego descender con cuidado, rodeando el camaro y quitándole el cinturón de seguridad a su pareja antes de tomarlo en brazos. 

-Mmm… ¿Ya llegamos… lobito?- preguntó el menor adormilado mientras lo abraza por el cuello y mantiene los ojos cerrados.   
-Sí, Stiles, ya llegamos- respondió caminando hasta la puerta y se recargó contra el timbre-Los demás se marcharon a sus casas, están agotados con el viaje, al igual que tú, así que después de comer te irás directo a dormir.   
-Jajajaja, me gustas mandón- canturreó el chico observándolo con una sonrisa- Como ordene, mi majestad lobuna. 

El moreno iba a besar a su compañero cuando percibió un aroma extraño y se volteó hacia la calle, escudriñando su alrededor con recelo hasta que el sheriff los recibió en la puerta pero no precisamente con una sonrisa. 

-¿Qué sucede, Noah?- preguntó entrando y bajó con cuidado al castaño, manteniéndolo abrazado por la cintura.  
-Creo que tenemos problemas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer!  
> Feliz navidad a todas/os! Que tengan un bonito día junto a los que aman :D


	22. Chapter 22

Chris estacionó su auto junto al camaro y se dirigió a la puerta principal en compañía de Peter. Ambos tenían planes de visitar a la pareja para saber cómo llegaron del viaje pero en cuanto el beta les pidió que fueran cuanto antes, eso no podía ser buenas noticias, así que no dudaron en acudir de inmediato. Apenas el sheriff los hizo pasar y los llevó a la sala de estar, encontraron al moreno revisando unas fotografías mientras que Stiles está comiendo una ensalada. 

-¿Están bien? ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el mayor de los Hale muy preocupado.   
-Ambos estamos bien, los llamé por otra cosa, bueno, a ti, Chris, ¿Te resulta familiar este hombre?- soltó al mismo tiempo que le entrega una de las foto y el mayor la inspecciona de cerca, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño- Lo conoces ¿verdad?   
-Claro, es Darren, uno de mis hombres, bueno, era, se marchó con Gerard al igual que varios más, ¿Ocurrió algo con él?   
-Hace unos días, después de que los chicos se fueron de viaje, comencé a notar algo extraño, hay un auto negro, que cada tarde que regreso del trabajo, esta estacionado al otro lado de la acera, al comienzo no le di importancia pero un día que tenía el turno nocturno, estaba bebiendo un café junto a la ventana y lo descubrí tomando una fotografía, de inmediato busqué los registros del auto, efectivamente está a nombre de Evan Darren, no tiene antecedentes, como sea, me di cuenta que todos estos días, ha estado vigilando la casa y estoy muy seguro que lo ha hecho desde mucho antes- terminó de explicar el sheriff con seriedad- ¿Por qué mantener vigilada la casa? Eso solo me hizo suponer que quizás sospechan sobre el estado de Stiles.   
-Deaton nos advirtió que los cazadores no debían saberlo, podrían tomarlo mal- agregó el lobo completo con seriedad- ¿Crees que exista la posibilidad de que Gerard lo sepa?  
-No lo sé, Derek, no recuerdo que pasó cuando me llevó de la veterinaria, le pedí a Scott que entrara a mi cabeza pero había algo que le impedía hacerlo, lo siento, no sé si Gerard sepa esto y en cuanto al sujeto que está vigilando la casa, tal vez sea por Derek, él guarda mucho resentimiento hacia ti, bueno, también con Peter por el asunto de Kate, como sea, no puede ser algo bueno, mucho menos si están ocultando su aroma, por algo Derek y los demás no se han dado cuenta. 

En varias ocasiones, ha intentado recordar lo que pasó en su encuentro con Gerard, sin embargo, no lo consigue. No importa cuántas veces Peter le cuente lo que pasó en la veterinaria, ni tampoco que vaya a recorrer el centro comercial, nada le es familiar. La mano de Peter en su hombro, lo saca de sus pensamientos, ya tendrá tiempo después para reflexionar sobre eso. 

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de ese sujeto, no será difícil atraparlo y entonces sabremos que está planeando Gerard, todos sus movimientos tienen un propósito, nada es al azar con él- afirmó el cazador con seriedad antes de centrarse en el menor- Lo mejor es que no te quedes solo en ningún momento, Stiles, ten- dijo sacando una de las pistolas que lleva en su pantalón para entregársela al chico- Debemos ser precavidos, te ayudaré a practicar puntería y no dudes por un segundo en usarla, en este punto, espero cualquier cosa de Gerard y quienes lo siguen, ellos no dudarán en lastimarte si tienen la oportunidad, así que tú tampoco lo hagas.   
-Sí, Chris, gracias.   
-Dejen todo en nuestras manos, nos encargaremos de esto y dejando el tema de lado, ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? ¿Sourwolf te dejó comer más dulces, cachorro?- preguntó el mayor de los Hale con una sonrisa. 

Argent no pudo evitar reírse cuando el menor les contó sobre su gran atracón con Skittles, en donde se comió más de treinta él solo, así que el lobo se encargó de guardar bajo llave el resto de los dulces junto a las frituras pero después fue él mismo quien rechazó comer tanta chatarra y está optando por cosas más saludables, lo cual explica que ahora esté devorando su segunda ensalada de pollo. 

-Eso es bueno, Derek tiene razón y no te hace bien alimentarte de esa forma, Stiles, debes cuidarte y también a la pequeña- aconsejó el cazador con solemnidad e iba a agregar algo más pero una mano cubrió su boca.   
-No le hagas caso a estos aburridos, cachorro, tienes que aprovechar de tragar todo lo que puedas, después de embarazo ya no te consentirán tanto, así que no desperdicies está oportunidad, quien sabe cuándo volverás a ser “madre” por la influencia de un tronco mágico- canturreó guiñándole un ojo con travesura.   
-Una más y te arrancaré el cuello, Peter, no quiero que estés dándole dulces a escondidas, tiene que cuidarse y a nuestra hija, así que vigila lo que haces o perderás el cuello- amenazó el moreno con el ceño fruncido pero su expresión cambió cuando el menor le dio un beso en la mejilla.   
-Tranquilo, mi Sourwolf, no quiero que le arrancas el cuello a mi lobito, es mi compañero de crímenes, no seas malito- pidió haciendo un puchero antes de sonreír- Ya aprendí mi lección, guapo, así que no me lastimes a mi lobito, él se portará bien, además, no querrás que Chris se ponga triste ¿Verdad?   
-Jajajajaja, es cierto, este cazador no puede vivir sin mí- canturreó Peter moviendo las cejas con picardía y soltó un quejido cuando le pisaron el pie- ¡Chris!  
-No coloques palabras en mi boca, idiota. 

Ambos se quedaron un par de horas compartiendo de los demás, ya que no habían podido acompañarlos al viaje en la playa. Durante un punto de la conversación, cuando tocaron el tema que mañana se demolerían los restos quemados de la mansión Hale para limpiar el lugar antes de comenzar los trabajos de construcción, notó un gesto de tristeza en el beta que rápidamente ocultó con una sonrisa mientras enumera los puntos buenos de reconstruir el lugar y que será el hogar definitivo de la manada. 

Pasada la media noche, se marcharon de regreso, con la promesa que ellos solucionarían el asunto del cazador de Gerard que está vigiando la casa Stilinski. Cuando llegaron a casa, Chris sirvió dos copas de whisky y le entregó una al beta, quien se lo agradeció con una sonrisa antes de sentarse.

-¿Qué crees que esté planeando ese sujeto? No creo que sea solo por su rencor contra Derek, tiene muchos más motivos para odiarme a mí… espero que el sheriff se equivoque y esto no sea porque ya saben del embarazo de Stiles- dijo observando fijamente a Argent, quien tomó lugar a su lado- ¿Qué sucede?   
-No lo sé, eso me gustaría me saber, estabas triste cuando hablamos de lo que pasará mañana, con tu antiguo hogar- apenas mencionó lo último, el beta apretó la mandíbula- Sé que no quieres hablar del tema, es evidente pero al menos ten en cuenta que yo no creí tu mentira de que todo es bueno y será mejor.

Por unos segundos, pensó que el lobo daría por terminado el tema y simplemente se marcharía a dormir, tal como evade las cosas que no quiere afrontar pero no fue así, se tomó su copa de un trago antes de dejarla sobre la mesita de centro para luego acomodarse en el sillón, quedando recostado y con la cabeza afirmada en las piernas contrarias. Durante unos segundos, los dos se miraron fijamente hasta que el moreno esbozó una sonrisa. 

-No pasas ni una sola cosa por alto, Argent, ¿Quieres tener una plática corazón a corazón?- preguntó antes de llevar una mano hasta el cierre del pantalón del mayor, quien arqueó una ceja- Porque prefiero otro tipo de plática contigo, cariño.   
-Si no quieres hablar, está bien, Peter, no tienes que cambiar el tema así- señaló rodando los ojos antes de hacer un ademán de levantarse pero el beta se lo impidió y se acurrucó de lado, dándole la espalda mientras acaricia una de sus rodillas despacio- Peter.   
-No me molesta que Derek quiera reconstruir la casa familiar, de verdad me alegra, quiero ver mi hogar con vida otra vez… lleno de risas, de pláticas animadas, de fiestas… que sea un hogar de nuevo… es solo que… he estado mucho tiempo ahí… y que mañana lo poco que queda será demolido… pasé el peor momento de mi vida ahí pero…   
-Pero sigue siendo tu hogar- completó el cazador antes de dejar con cuidado el vaso en el suelo y acarició despacio el cabello del hombre lobo- Lo entiendo, Peter, será muy duro para ti presenciar lo de mañana, de la misma forma que lo será para Derek pero tal vez… tal vez esto es lo que ambos necesitan para dejar el pasado y avanzar… tú aún tienes pesadillas sobre lo que pasó en el incendio y puedes negarlo todo lo que quieras pero sé que es así… porque las cosas malas que nos pasan no podemos dejarlas atrás…   
-Cómo tú con Allison, susurras su nombre entre sueños- afirmó el beta cerrando los ojos.  
-Sí… como yo con mi hija….ya te has torturado por muchos años con lo que pasó, Peter, este puede ser el momento de comenzar algo nuevo, aunque claro, sin olvidar todo lo que has vivido, porque no vas a perder tu hogar, vas a tener uno nuevo, con personas que te quieren, se preocupan por ti y con una pequeña sobrinita, así que tendrás que cambiar algunas cosas para darle un buen ejemplo- señaló al mismo tiempo que baja la mano a la mejilla contraria y la pellizcó sin hacerle daño- Aunque claro que no lo harás.   
-Jajajaja, no, claro que no, seré el tío divertido que le enseña cómo hacer rabiar a sus papás y la acompaña en sus travesuras. 

El cazador negó con una sonrisa después de oír esas palabras antes de cerrar los ojos cuando una de las manos contrarias acarició su nuca despacio. A pesar de que la relación entre ambos ha cambiado en los últimos meses, específicamente desde que compartieron el primer beso (robado por parte del lobo), han mantenido esa cosa extraña entre ellos sin darle un nombre, ni tampoco lo han hablado, tal vez porque de hacerlo, sería afrontar y volver real lo que está pasando. 

-Y también seré el tío que le corra mano a su tío cazador- agregó incorporándose antes de acomodarse sobre las piernas del mayor, quien lo observó fijamente- Tal vez con su ayuda, creas en lo serio de mis intenciones.   
-Por favor, Peter, tú no eres de los que se toma las cosas en serio, solo quieres presionar mis límites hasta que lleguemos a la cama, lo siento pero a diferencia de ti, no me interesa algo así.   
-¿Y qué es lo que te interesa?- preguntó el beta al mismo tiempo que le abre los botones de la camisa a Argent.  
-Estoy cansado, Peter… estoy cansado de luchar, estoy cansado de correr, estoy cansado de perder…puedes seguir jugando conmigo si quieres pero esto se va a acabar, yo… cuando Gerard ya no sea un problema y nos aseguremos que Stiles y su bebé no estén en peligro… me voy a marchar de la ciudad- confesó bajando la vista durante varios segundos.  
-¿Te vas? ¿Cuándo decidiste eso? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- preguntó el moreno apretando la mandíbula con fuerza.   
-Mi vida se consumió aquí, Peter, ¿Por qué querría quedarme en el lugar donde mi familia se destruyó? Perdí a mi hermana y se convirtió esa cosa que quien sabe dónde está o que problemas está causando, perdí a mi esposa, mi padre se volvió loco y mi hija murió… Me iré de aquí y es una decisión tomada, no tengo por qué decírtelo, Peter, tú y yo no somos algo ¿verdad? Solo soy la persona con quien juegas cuando estás aburrido… aprecio tu preocupación al quedarte conmigo después de lo que pasó con Gerard… como sea, es algo que tengo que hacer ¿Entiendes? Ya no puedo… no puedo seguir aquí, no es tan fácil… solo…  
-Estás cansado- completó el lobo rodeándole el cuello con los brazos- ¿Sabes? Siempre me ha parecido divertido que todos crean que eres el gran señor autocontrol, te reprimes tanto que eres una bomba de tiempo andante, ni siquiera te has dado permitido llorar la muerte de tu hija… tal vez tu código ha cambiado pero sigues actuando como el soldadito que formó Gerard y no tienes que ser así, estás cansado y crees que has perdido a toda tu familia, ni siquiera te has dado cuenta que estás rodeado de personas que se preocupan por ti, que te quieren como si fueras parte de su familia. 

Argent bajó la vista, luchando por mantener su cara de póker pero el lobo lo tomó por la mandíbula, forzándolo a que lo mire otra vez. ¿Qué familia? Ya los perdió a todos y aún cuando dos de ellos siguen con vida, ya no los reconoce. Sin darse cuenta, cerró los ojos en cuanto sintió los labios contrarios sobre los suyos. 

-Vamos a hacer algo, cazador, solo por hoy, tienes permitido abandonar tu fachada de chico imperturbable, yo cuidaré de ti hoy, solo tienes que entregarte a mí por completo, Chris, a veces, necesitas ceder el control y dejar que otros cuiden de ti- susurró el hombre lobo con una sonrisa mientras abre la camisa del mayor- Yo puedo cuidarte, yo quiero cuidarte, solo tienes que confiar en mí, no soy tan malo.  
-No eres malo, Peter, solo estás roto… ¿Quién no lo está?- soltó al mismo tiempo que mueve la cabeza para darle un mejor acceso a esa boca curiosa que traza un camino de besos por su cuello.  
-No quiero que te vayas, Chris, aquí tienes personas que te quieren y es cierto, no tenemos lazos de sangre pero eso no nos hace menos familia, espero que te des cuenta de eso muy pronto- afirmó el lobo antes de bajar las manos a la cremallera del pantalón ajeno y la abrió lentamente- ¿Qué crees que puede resultar si dos personas rotas se juntan? Al cachorro y a Derek les resultó.  
-Peter… Mmm… ellos son diferentes… Stiles es un buen chico y Derek solo está asustado.   
-Entonces nuestras probabilidades son favorables, tú eres un buen hombre y yo estoy asustado. 

Argent iba a agregar algo pero la boca contraria se lo impidió, iniciando un demandante beso que no dudó en corresponder de la misma forma. Rápidamente, el calor aumentó entre sus cuerpos y se apresuraron en desnudar a su acompañante. Antes de que se diera cuenta, el cazador es tumbado sobre el sillón y una mano inmoviliza sus brazos por las muñecas, manteniéndolas encima de la cabeza. 

-Entrégate a mí, Chris, te gustará mucho- prometió con una sonrisa predadora antes de mover un dedo de forma descendente por el pecho del mayor, quien se estremeció bajo él- No está mal, aunque te falta más entrenamiento si quieres tener mis abdominales.   
-No te creas la gran cosa- señaló el mayor con una sonrisa- Puedo patear tu trasero sin problemas.   
-¿En serio? Eso me gustaría verlo, no te creas la gran co—

Sin previo aviso, el cazador le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna al lobo, quien gruñó con la inesperada acción y aflojó el agarre, momento que fue aprovechado por el humano para intercambiar de lugares, acomodándose entre las piernas ajenas y lo sostuvo con fuerza por las muñecas.

-¿Qué decías?- preguntó arqueando una ceja con diversión.   
-Suelo olvidar que muerdes, Argent, está bien, puedo con eso, no olvides quien soy. 

Con rápidos movimientos, el beta volvió a controlar la situación e inició otro rudo beso. Es evidente que no es rival para la súper fuerza de ese hombre pero eso no evitó que intente luchar hasta que lo inmovilizaron por completo y ambos se miraron fijamente, sin dejar de jadear.

-Sabes que no voy a detenerme después de cómo me has provocado ¿verdad?- soltó Hale al mismo tiempo que hace brillar sus ojos azules.   
-¿Cuándo has necesitado alguna excusa para hacer lo que quieres, Peter? Siempre haces lo que se te da la gana, tienes suerte de que no tenga mis pistolas cerca o te llenaría el trasero de acónito- amenazó con parsimonia y el lobo se inclinó hasta su oído derecho.   
-Bueno, yo llenaré tu trasero con algo, justo ahora y a diferencia del acónito, te prometo que nos encantará a ambos. 

El cazador está listo para dejarse llevar cuando el timbre de la entrada comienza a sonar con insistencia y no tiene más opción que apartar al moreno de encima antes de recoger su ropa, colocándosela lo más rápido que puede y fue a abrir la puerta, descubriendo que se trata de dos de sus hombres, quienes le informan lo que acaban de encontrar en el bosque. 

-Entiendo, denme un minuto- pidió regresando sobre sus pasos hasta la sala de estar, en donde el lobo está terminando de vestirse con el ceño fruncido.   
-¿Qué ocurre ahora? ¿Tus soldaditos no pueden vivir sin ti? En serio, Argent, estoy cansado que siempre nos interrumpan en—  
-Encontraron un cuerpo en el bosque, parece que se trata del Alfa que se llevó Gerard- explicó observando fijamente al beta, quien se colocó muy serio.   
-De acuerdo, vamos a averiguarlo, algo me dice que esta será una larga noche. 

+++ +++ +++

Chris colocó una mano en el hombro de Peter, quien lo observó unos segundos antes de dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa. Hace tan solo unos minutos, las maquinas habían terminado de derribar los restos quemados de la mansión Hale y si bien, el moreno se mostró bastante compuesto con lo ocurrido, la reacción de Derek fue muy diferente, por unos instantes, le dio la impresión que iba a llorar al igual que Cora y realmente le alegra que la relación del par de hermanos esté mejorando, especialmente después de que la chica lobo aceptó a Stiles como uno más de la manada y padre de su sobrina que viene en camino. 

El trayecto hasta el Loft fue en completo silencio pero no uno incómodo, simplemente le está dando su espacio al moreno, quien se encuentra perdido en sus pensamientos. Cuando llegan al lugar, Isaac se encarga de repartir unos refrescos mientras Jackson y Lydia preparan unos bocadillos. Durante unos segundos, la mirada de Argent se centra en el chico hiperactivo, quien está sentado en las piernas de su compañero lobuno mientras lo abraza por el cuello y le da besitos por el rostro. 

-¿Creen que la nueva casa esté lista cuando nazca la pequeña?- preguntó Liam en dirección a la pareja.  
-No, creo que tardará unas semanas más- respondió el lobo completo acariciando la espalda del castaño- Nos quedaremos en el Loft después de que nazca nuestra hija, haré unos arreglos para hacer esto más cómodo hasta que nos mudemos y seguro.   
-Jajajaja, tampoco exageres, mi lobito, los primeros meses nuestra pequeña no saldrá de la cuna, solo llorará y tendremos que adivinar cuando es por hambre, para cambiar su pañal o porque tiene frío- canturreó el hijo del sheriff con diversión antes de besar a su compañero.   
-Lo primero que tienen que hacer es comprar las cosas que necesita el bebé, así que mañana los llevaré al centro comercial y me encargaré personalmente de que tengan todo- prometió la banshee asintiendo para sí misma- Antes de que me contradigan, ninguno de los dos tiene buen gusto, Derek es demasiado austero y Stiles es… no sabes ni una cosa sobre chicas, no me sorprende que ahora seas gay.   
-Oye, eso no es muy amable, podría tomarlo como un insulto pero tienes razón- la apoyó el castaño encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa- Podríamos decorar su cuarto con una gran pegatina de Star Wars.   
-Esa es una pésima idea- lo contradijo Kira mientras la pelirroja niega enfáticamente- Será muy pequeña para entender tu obsesión con Star Wars, así que déjanos la decoración a nosotras.  
-Bien, bien, hagan lo que quieran pero yo escogeré la decoración de nuestro cuarto, ¿Verdad, Derek? Podemos colocar unos lobos en las paredes aullando a la luna- comentó muy entusiasta y el moreno arqueó una ceja con esas palabras- No me mires así, Sourwolf, sería un dibujo de ti, en tu genial y fantástica forma de lobo, Mmm, ¿Y tendremos un perro? Siempre he querido tener un perro, podría ser un perro lobo, así se adaptará sin problemas a la manada, ¿Podemos tener un perro, Derek? Di que sí, di que sí, di que sí, di que sí.  
-Jajajaja, estás rodeado de hombres lobos y quieres un perro, solo tú podrías querer eso, Stiles- canturreó Jackson haciendo reír a los demás- Si Derek acepta, te regalaré un perro lobo.  
-¡Genial! Eres mi ex lagartija favorita, voy a tener un perro, voy a tener un perro.   
-No he dicho que sí, tendrás que convencerme- respondió Derek con un sonrisa que su pareja correspondió. 

Después de comer los bocadillos que preparó la pareja, el cazador recordó el incidente de ayer en la noche en el bosque, del cual colocó al tanto a los demás y Peter corroboró que se trataba del Alfa que los atacó hace unos meses.

-Así que Gerard lo asesinó, eso es algo bueno ¿verdad?- preguntó Malia mirando al resto de la manada.   
-No exactamente- respondió Argent pensativo- Si solo se tratara de acabar con una amenaza sobrenatural, lo hubiera hecho en cuanto lo capturó frente a la veterinaria, si ha esperado tanto tiempo, no puede ser algo bueno.  
-¿Creen… creen que sepa sobre nuestra hija?- susurró el humano bajando sus manos hasta el vientre mientras siente las lágrimas acumularse en sus parpados- ¿Y si quiere lastimarla…? Derek…   
-No, eso no pasará, Stiles porque yo no lo permitiré- prometió el lobo completo abrazándolo por la cintura antes de darle un cariñoso beso- Yo cuidaré de ustedes, siempre, Stiles, nunca dejaré que alguien te haga daño, ni a ti, ni a nuestra hija.   
-Nosotros tampoco permitiremos que ese sujeto se acerque a ti, ni nadie más, vamos a cuidarte, Stiles- prometió el Alfa colocando una mano en el hombro de su mejor amigo, quien asintió despacio.

Argent bajó la vista durante unos segundos. ¿Cuánto daño más va a causar su familia en Beacon Hills? En cuanto se encargue de arruinar los planes de su padre, va a marcharse de ahí. Es lo mejor.

+++ +++ +++

-¿Por qué quieres saber eso?- preguntó Isaac arqueando una ceja con curiosidad.   
-El método que utilizó Deaton para ayudarte a recordar lo que pasó cuando la manada de Alfas los secuestró… puede ser lo que necesito para recordar el tiempo que estuve con Gerard, estoy seguro que algo me dijo, algo tengo que saber- respondió el cazador con seriedad. 

Después de encontrar el cadáver del Alfa hace unos días, no ha habido señales de Gerard pero Chris sabe que se está preparando para su siguiente movimiento, por algo dejó el cuerpo en donde sabía que lo descubrirían, incluso se atrevería a decir que es una amenaza para la manada McCall. Es por esto que decidió buscar un método por medio del cual pudiera recordar el tiempo que fue retenido por su padre y de inmediato pensó en Isaac, 

-No creo que en tu caso sea tan simple, ni siquiera Scott pudo entrar en tu cabeza, eso significa que te hicieron algo más, puede ser peligroso- intentó persuadirlo el beta de cabello rizado con preocupación.   
-Stiles ya está en su octavo mes de embarazo, si Gerard sabe su condición, este es el mejor momento para que haga su siguiente movimiento, no va a permitir que ese bebé nazca y yo no dejaré que los lastime, voy a detenerlo definitivamente- aseguró con seriedad e intercambió una mirada con Peter, quien había decidido acompañarlo.   
-De acuerdo, le avisaré a Stiles y Derek, querrán estar ahí cuando hagas esto- señaló Isaac sacando su teléfono del bolsillo.   
-No creo que sea buena idea, el cachorro tiene control con Melissa hoy, los llamaremos cuando salgan, si no me equivoco, estarán en el hospital como a las cuatro, no suelen tardar más de veinte minutos ahí.   
-Es cierto, lo había olvidado, es su último control del embarazo, Derek quiere esperar los nueves meses para la cesaría- comentó el rubio muy emocionado con el pronto nacimiento de la nueva integrante de la manada- Le avisaré a Deaton para que prepare todo- dijo marcando un número en su teléfono hasta que un olor llamó su atención y se levantó- El almuerzo está listo, se quedarán a comer ¿verdad? Claro que sí, ya regreso, vayan al comedor. 

El cazador se levantó de su lugar para ir al cuarto contiguo pero el beta lo detuvo a mitad de pasillo, empujándolo contra la pared mientras se pega al cuerpo contrario. El mayor no opuso resistencia cuando le dieron un apasionado beso antes de que ambos se observaran fijamente. 

-¿De verdad quieres hacerlo, Chris? Puede ser peligroso- comentó Hale sin ocultar la preocupación en su voz.   
-Es necesario, Peter, lo sabes, tengo que hacerlo, no voy a dejar que Gerard lastime a Stiles, esta vez, no lo dejaré ir, no va a escapar- prometió con seriedad y la mano del lobo fue hasta la mandíbula contraria, tomándolo con firmeza pero sin lastimarlo.   
-Sé que lo harás, Chris, sé que protegerás a las personas que quieres y te quieren, incluido a mí, soy tu chico favorito ¿Verdad?- canturreó con travesura y el cazador solo sonrió- Lo sabía, eres muy evidente.   
-Y tú tienes un ego muy grande- señaló el mayor liberándose del agarre contrario- Pórtate bien, no estamos solos.   
-No es lo único grande que tengo, cariño- aseguró Peter con una gran sonrisa de diversión y se apartó- Pero eso ya lo sabes. 

Argent negó despacio antes de ir hasta el comedor. Cuando se marche de la ciudad, va a extrañar a ese lobo idiota pero es una decisión que ya ha tomado y no hay vuelta atrás.   
Cuando Isaac se unió a ellos, luego de servir el almuerzo para los tres, ya que los otros dos betas no llegaran hasta un par de horas al departamento que comparten, les cuenta que ya ha llamado al veterinario, quien tendrá todo listo cerca de las cuatro y los esperará a esa hora. 

-Deaton también cree que será peligroso, Chris, si un Alfa no pudo husmear en tu cabeza, ahora no será tan sencillo… no creo que debas hacerlo- pidió en un último intento por disuadirlo.   
-Aprecio tu preocupación pero lo haré, es necesario.  
-Eres muy terco, Chris, tendrás mucho trabajo con él, Peter, tengo curiosidad por quien está sobre quien en su relación, es que no me imagino a ninguno de los dos cediendo- canturreó con una sonrisa de diversión, provocando que Hale se ría mientras que el cazador se sonrojó un poco- Tenemos una apuesta con Stiles, él dice que eres tú, Chris, quien cede al lobito feroz pero yo creo que es al revés, no me decepciones, Peter.   
-Jajajajaja, lo siento, ricitos, el cachorro tiene razón, yo soy quien manda en esta relación.   
-Ya basta los dos- ordenó el mayor muy avergonzado con el rumbo que está tomando esa plática- Una palabra más y te castro, Peter, entre nosotros no hay algo, así que cállate.   
-Eso es una gran mentira, son tan evidentes- afirmó el rubio esquivando la patada que intentaron darle por debajo de la mesa- Muy lento, Chris. 

Cuando terminaron de comer, se quedaron platicando en la sala de estar hasta que llegó la hora de ir a la veterinaria, en donde el ex emisario de los Hale los está esperando en la parte trasera del lugar, junto a una tina llena de hielo y sosteniendo un frasco con un líquido transparente en su interior. 

-Seguramente ya te lo han preguntado más de una vez hoy pero debes tener claro que esto no será de la misma forma que lo hicimos con Isaac, aún no estoy seguro de que te hicieron para que no puedas recordar, ni tampoco permitir que Scott entre a tu cabeza pero esto puede ayudar- comentó al mismo tiempo que le enseña lo que tiene en su mano derecha- Es una mezcla de plantas, te ayudará a recordar, aunque no puedo asegurarlo, ni tampoco es un método seguro, ¿Aún quieres hacerlo, Argent?   
-Sí, lo haré, vamos a hacerlo. 

El cazador solo alcanzó a quitarse la chaqueta cuando escuchó el celular de Peter sonar, quien respondió con curiosidad y lentamente su gesto fue cambiando hasta volverse uno de preocupación, despidiéndose con un “Estaremos ahí de inmediato” y se volteó a ellos. 

-Era Scott, su mamá lo llamó del hospital, Derek y Stiles no llegaron al control de hoy, ni tampoco responden las llamadas, los demás ya se dividieron para buscarlos pero no consiguen encontrar un olor- explicó Hale con seriedad. No hay forma posible en que su sobrino se marchara con su pareja sin contárselos, ni mucho menos que falten voluntariamente a la revisión en el hospital- Algo les ocurrió, tenemos que ir a buscarlos.   
-Fue buena idea que hiciera esto- dijo Argent sacando su teléfono del bolsillo mientras comienza a marcar diferentes teclas- Después de lo de Gerard, me preocupaba que intentara atacar a alguno de la manada, así que luego de hablarlo con Scott y Derek, coloqué rastreadores en todos los autos, incluyendo el camaro. 

En menos de un minuto, tuvo la ubicación actual aproximada de donde se encuentra el auto del lobo completo, así que después de enviarle un mensaje a los demás con la dirección, se apresuraron en dirigirse hacia allá y el cazador observó el lugar fijamente, deteniéndose a unos pasos del camaro mientras los dos betas se encargan de revisarlo en busca de la pareja o alguna pista de donde están. Por supuesto que recuerda ese lugar, es donde detuvo a Jackson cuando lo investigaba creyendo que era el segundo lobo hace un par de años. 

-El motor no enciende- dijo el rubio girando la llave que está puesta- ¿En dónde estarán? Tal vez el auto se descompuso y continuaron el camino a pie.   
-No, eso no es una falla del auto- replicó Argent caminando hacia ellos y abrió el capot con la esperanza de equivocarse en sus suposiciones pero no fue así- Detuvieron el camaro a propósito- afirmó al mismo tiempo que saca aquel pequeño artefacto para enseñárselo a los dos betas- Esto es lo mismo que usé en el auto de Jackson en una ocasión, no fue una falla, detuvieron el camaro a propósito, alguien se los llevó y estoy casi seguro que se trata de Gerard.


	23. Chapter 23

Con cuidado, bajó una mano hasta el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó el teléfono, comprobando que son pasadas las tres, así que mueve con suavidad al castaño por el hombro, quien está desparramado sobre él mientras ronca ligeramente. A mediodía, se reunieron en el Loft para almorzar juntos y pasar un par de horas a solas antes de acudir a su control con Melissa en el hospital a las cuatro. Después de comer, Stiles se sintió somnoliento, por lo cual se recostaron unos minutos que rápidamente se transformaron en horas. 

-Despierta, pecoso, tenemos que arreglarnos- dijo acariciando la espalda del humano en círculos- Despierta.   
-Mmm… ¿Derek…?- soltó el menor en un susurro y se abrazó más fuerte a la calidez que irradia su pareja- Mmm… ¿Qué hora es…?- preguntó con la voz pastosa por el sueño.   
-Las tres y cuarto, ¿Aún tienes sueño?   
-Un poquito, eres una almohada fantástica, podría estar así todo el día y toda la noche- canturreó mucho más despierto que hace unos segundos para luego incorporarse un poco, besando los labios contrarios- Hoy será el último control, falta tan poco, Derek.   
-Tres semanas, en solo tres semanas tendremos a nuestra hija en brazos- especificó el moreno con una sonrisa adornando sus labios- Ya tenemos todo lo necesario arriba, creo que la semana antes tendremos que arreglar las cosas aquí, su cuna junto a nuestra cama, Lydia tuvo una buena idea al sugerir comprar un mueble pequeño para guardar y ordenar su ropa.   
-Y el mudador también es un acierto- agregó el adolescente hiperactivo mientras acaricia distraídamente el cabello del mayor con una mano- Melissa, Chris y papá ya me enseñaron lo básico, fue mucho mejor que leerlo en libros, así que seré un experto en cambiar su pañal, preparar la mamadera y en la hora del baño, es mejor que te prepares lobito, tú eres el siguiente para que aborden, tendrás una divertida tarde- canturreó entre risitas antes de corresponder el beso que le dieron.   
-Yo no estaría seguro de eso, pecoso, hay muchas cosas que desconozco y ya me he asegurado de aprenderlas, tuve mi tarde de enseñanzas paternas cotidianas hace un par de semanas- explicó el beta perfilando la nariz de su pareja con la suya.  
-¿De verdad? Nadie me lo dijo- se quejó haciendo un puchero para luego sonreír cuando una mano acarició su abultado vientre- Serás un fantástico papá, lobito y como punto extra, nuestra pequeña tendrá el privilegio de pasear a “Sourwolf” mientras aprende a caminar, ¿Me darás un paseo a mí también?   
-Te daré todo lo que querías, Stiles. 

Derek observó fijamente como su compañero se lame los labios provocativamente antes de acortar la distancia para besarlo apasionadamente. Por unos segundos, ambos iban a dejarse llevar pero el lobo consiguió controlarse, lo suficiente para apartar sus manos del cuerpo contrario y se incorporó hasta quedar sentado, con el menor encima de su regazo. 

-Lo siento, pecoso, tendremos que seguir después, ahora hay que ir al hospital- señaló con una sonrisa cuando escuchó el gruñido de desaprobación del castaño- Es gracioso ¿Sabes? Tienes un poco más de ocho meses pero tú libido sigue igual de alta que antes del embarazo.   
-Jajajajaja, bueno, no puedes culparme cuando mi pareja es increíblemente sexy y fantástico en la cama, contra la pared, en el suelo, sobre la mesa de la cocina, contra el ventanal, básicamente cualquier tipo de superficie donde se pueda follar- canturreó el hijo del sheriff con una gran sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro- Y tú no te quedas atrás, parece que mis feromonas te han vuelto un lobito aún más caliente.   
-No puedes culparme cuando tengo un pecoso tan atractivo y sexy como compañero, sin mencionar que te vez excelente desnudo mientras te follo.   
-Jajajajaja, es mejor que terminemos esta conversación o nos perderemos el control en el hospital. 

Mientras su pareja toma un cambio de ropa y sube a arreglarse al baño, Derek se encarga de preparar unos bocadillos saludables y realmente está muy satisfecho, además de orgulloso porque desde el viaje a la playa con la manada, Stiles se ha comprometido un cien por ciento con la comida saludable y su mayor logro, es que su antojo predilecto (generalmente por la madrugada) de Skittles ha sido cambiado por pollo. Aün cuando esto le toma más tiempo de preparar al moreno o a Noah (dependiendo de la hora se turnan para hacerlo o comprarlo), prefiere mil veces que su compañero se atiborre de carne blanca que de dulces.

Cuando acaban de comer, el lobo completo le envía un mensaje al padre de su chico, avisándole que ahora se dirigen al hospital y que luego lo llamarán para contarle como está todo con su nieta. 

-Es increíble pensar que has pasado de ex prófugo de la ley a ser el favorito del sheriff de la ciudad, te has ganado por completo a tu suegro, Sourwolf, ya no podré amenazarte con que te arrestará- se quejó haciendo un puchero mientras se coloca el cinturón de seguridad- También eres el favorito de Scotty, no puedo amenazarte con acusarte al Alfa, tendré que buscar otra cosa para seguir haciendo mis travesuras, ni siquiera Peter es una amenaza creíble, tal vez pueda funcionar con Chris, ¿Te dan miedo los cazadores, lobito?   
-Nunca podrás asustarme, Stiles, no importa que o a quien uses como amenaza, así que solo puedes portarte bien y no enseñarle esas cosas a nuestra hija o seremos llamados muy seguido por el director cuando vaya a la escuela- se lamentó con un deje de diversión que no pasó inadvertido para el humano.   
-Jajajajaja, si eso pasa, basta con que asustes al director en el estacionamiento, créeme que no volverá a llamarnos si se encuentra con tu versión lobuna y rabiosa en plena noche, Jajajajaja, sería muy gracioso, tú lo asustas y yo lo grabó, nunca más volverá a regañar a nuestra pequeña.   
-Te aseguro que sería muchas cosas menos divertido, Stiles.   
-Tienes que usar tus ventajas como Sourwolf o yo puedo colarme a su oficina por la noche para jugarle una broma, he tenido mucha practica con el entrenador. 

El moreno condujo calle abajo mientras el menor le cuenta varias de las bromas que le ha jugado a Finstock y de las cuales ha salido completamente impune, además de contar con la complicidad de Scott. Ahora no le cabe duda que si le enseña esas cosas a su hija, estará muy seguido en la oficina del director y probablemente, no solo por las travesuras de su pequeña. Cuando se detienen en un semáforo en rojo, el beta observa a su pareja con una sonrisa, realmente admira la capacidad de Stiles para que a pesar de todas las cosas malas que ha tenido que vivir, todavía mantenga esa gran y sincera sonrisa adornando sus labios, además de esos bonitos ojos marrones que no han perdido su brillo. Lo cual en su caso, es completamente lo opuesto, después de la tragedia de su familia, no hizo más que sumergirse en la miseria, soledad, dolor e ira pero eso a cambiado notablemente desde que está con Stiles y está muy seguro que en el futuro, será capaz de mirar su pasado sin tristeza, culpa o impotencia. 

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el humano arqueando una ceja con curiosidad- ¿Tengo algo en la cara? ¿Me quedó algo entre los dientes?- soltó al mimo tiempo que pasa un dedo por su boca, lo cual hace sonreír al mayor.   
-Todo en orden, pecoso, te amo.   
-Yo también te amo, Derek. 

El moreno quiere aprovechar los escasos segundos que quedan antes de que el semáforo cambie a verde para que continúen su camino pero un familiar aroma capta su atención y rápidamente mira por el espejo retrovisor de la puerta, gruñendo al confirmar sus suposiciones.

-¿Derek?- lo llamó el castaño sin entender que está pasando.   
-Nos están siguiendo, Stiles, cazadores- advirtió presionando el acelerador en cuanto cambió la luz del semáforo- Me encargaré de ellos.   
-¿Le aviso a los demás?- preguntó el adolescente colocándose algo tenso en el asiento y recibió una negativa como respuesta- ¿Crees que son los hombres que han estado vigilando la casa?   
-Sí y me ocuparé de ellos, solo son dos, así que no te preocupes, si los capturamos, podremos saber que está tramando Gerard. 

Con el correr de los minutos, el lobo completo se dio cuenta dos cosas: Tres autos más los están siguiendo y no es capaz de oler a los cazadores, así que deben estar usando algún tipo de polvo o algo por el estilo. Cuando le va a pedir a su compañero que avise a los demás de encontrarlos afuera de los restos quemados de su casa, ya que planea llevarlos hasta ahí para no involucrar a terceros en esa disputa, un automóvil lo embiste por un costado, forzándolo a tomar otro camino hasta que llegan a un amplio estacionamiento y sorpresivamente, el camaro se detiene abruptamente.

-¿Por qué paras?- pregunta el adolescente conteniendo la respiración cuando cuatro autos negros les cortan el paso por los diferentes lados, impidiéndoles huir a pie- Oh Dios…   
-Tranquilo, vamos a estar, no permitiré que te lastimen, ni tampoco a nuestra hija- prometió el moreno tomando una de las manos contrarias y frunció el ceño cuando uno de los hombres que descendió de los vehículos, dispara a aire.   
-No hagan una estupidez y salgan, ahora- ordenó el desconocido apuntándoles a través del cristal delantero- ¡Ahora! 

El beta descendió por el lado del conductor y lentamente rodeó el camaro hasta llegar del otro lado, cubriendo a su compañero con su cuerpo para protegerlo de cualquier posible ataque. El hombre que les apunta con su arma, se acerca a ellos con una sonrisa y hace un gesto con su mano libre, provocando que un segundo sujeto se dirija hasta ellos para tomar a Stiles por el brazo derecho y apartarlo de él. 

-Suéltalo- ordenó el moreno haciendo brillar sus ojos azules pero en cuanto dio un paso, listo para arrancarle el cuello a ese bastardo, la punta de una pistola es puesta contra un costado de la frente del adolescente, quien traga saliva con fuerza- Si le haces algo, te voy a—  
-No estás en posición de amenazar, ahora, te diré lo que pasará, Hale, tú y ese mocoso van a venir con nosotros, sin quejas, sin gruñidos, sin intentos de escapar o los dos morirán, ¿Quedó claro?  
-Sí- respondió el lobo completo muy enfadado y se apresuró en sostener a su pareja cuando lo empujaron hacia él, abrazándolo protectoramente.   
-Genial, ahora muévanse. 

Sin opciones, ambos obedecen las instrucciones del enemigo y suben a os asientos traseros del auto que está frente al camaro. Rápidamente, Derek analiza sus posibilidades, hay tres cazadores con ellos, dos en la parte delantera y uno a su costado derecho. Podría encargarse del de al lado, quitarle el arma y matar a los dos de enfrente sin colocar en peligro a su pareja, ya que lo cubre con su cuerpo al estar cerca de la puerta pero como si como leyeran sus pensamientos, el hombre que va en el asiento del conductor se gira con una sonrisa. 

-¿Sabes? Nunca he creído en la palabra de bestias como tú, mejor nos aseguramos que no hagan algo estúpido- afirmó al mismo tiempo que saca algo de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y sin mediar palabras, rocía algo en el rostro de la pareja- Es mejor que tomen una siesta mientras llegamos, ella está ansiosa por verlos. 

¿Ella? El lobo quiere decir algo pero una repentina somnolencia lo invade y se gira hacia su compañero, quien está profundamente dormido, con la cabeza recargada contra el cristal de la ventana. Con mucho esfuerzo, consigue tomar una de las manos del menor y luego todo se va a negro. 

+++ +++ +++

Derek abrió los ojos lentamente y se llevó una mano hasta la cabeza antes de incorporarse despacio, quedando sentado mientras observa la habitación donde está, la cual solo cuenta con una luz parpadeante en el techo y una puerta de madera que fácilmente podría derribar de no ser porque está atrapado en una especie de celda, con barrotes de metal que son rodeados por varios cables, así que de inmediato llega a la conclusión que están electrificados. 

-Mierda- sisea apretando la mandíbula y un quejido a su lado llama su atención, apresurándose en gatear hasta donde se encuentra el humano recostado en el suelo- ¿Stiles? Stiles, despierta, por favor, Stiles- pidió levantándolo con cuidado hasta dejarlo sentado y lo estrechó contra su cuerpo- Stiles.  
-Mmm… ¿Derek…?- preguntó el menor llevando sus manos a los hombros contrarios y se apartó un poco, suspirando aliviado al descubrir esos bonitos ojos grisáceos fijos en él- Derek, ¿Dónde estamos…? ¿Qué pasó?   
-Esos bastardos nos adormecieron, no tengo idea de donde estamos- respondió el lobo completo con molestia- No sé qué quiere Gerard de nosotros.   
-No… tú también lo escuchaste ¿Verdad? El cazador del auto dijo “ella”, no puede ser Gerard, al menos no solo él quien está detrás de esto- señaló el humano mirando a su alrededor con la esperanza de encontrar la forma de salir de ahí.  
-No sé que loca querría…- la oración muere en su boca cuando una escalofriante idea pasa por la cabeza del moreno y tal parece que su compañero está pensando en la misma posibilidad- Stiles, ella es—

Antes de que pueda terminar la oración, la única puerta de la habitación se abre y aquella familiar silueta del pasado entra con una gran sonrisa llena de malas intenciones. Instintivamente, se apresura en colocarse de pie, al igual que el castaño y lo cubre con su cuerpo mientras hace aparecer sus colmillos y sus ojos brillan azules, en señal de amenaza. 

-Kate.  
-¿Me extrañaste, Derek? 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

-Tiene que haber otra forma, esto es peligroso- protestó Scott con preocupación y observa fijamente al cazador, quien deja su chaqueta junto al teléfono que saca de su bolsillo encima de una de las camillas.   
-Ya han buscado por toda la ciudad y no encuentran a Derek, ni a Stiles, es evidente que Gerard y sus hombres están ocultando su aroma, así que la única forma de encontrarlos es que recuerde lo que pasó cuando fui con él, si bloquearon mis recuerdos es por algo y estoy seguro que hizo mucho más que revelarme sus intenciones de regresar a la ciudad, siempre le ha gustado alardear- señaló caminando hacia la tina con hielo, en donde se encuentran los demás miembros de la manada y Peter será el encargado de sumergirlo, así como también de sacarlo.   
-Scott, yo también pienso que es peligroso pero… está podría ser nuestra única oportunidad de encontrarlo, no podemos esperar a que Lydia perciba que están a punto de morir para saber dónde están- explicó Isaac con pesar e intercambió una mirada con Argent, quien le dio la razón asintiendo- Es la única forma…

Chris comprende, además de apreciar, la preocupación que demuestra la manada por su decisión pero después de que los hombres lobos y la chica coyote recorrieran todo Beacon Hills sin capturar un aroma, no hay otra forma de encontrarlos que no sea recurriendo a ese peligroso método propuesto por Deaton para que recupere sus recuerdos y por supuesto que lo hará sin dudar. 

Después de tomar el líquido transparente de un frasquito alargado que le entregó el veterinario, el cazador se acomoda dentro de la tina, estremeciéndose por la frialdad del agua y alzó la vista cuando dos manos se posaron en sus hombros, encontrándose con el rostro preocupado del mayor de los Hale. 

-Pase lo que pase, no olvides por qué haces esto- aconsejó Deaton antes de hacerle un gesto al beta, quien asintió con resignación.   
-Más te vale no tardar o te patearé el trasero, Argent. 

El mayor contuvo la respiración cuando lo sumergen en el agua fría. A medida que pasan los segundos, su cuerpo comienza a entrar en modo “supervivencia” y cuando no puede evitar inspirar, sus manos van a los brazos del beta, luchando instintivamente por apartarlo mientras varias burbujas escapan de su boca y nariz. Por unos segundos, siente otro par de manos inmovilizando sus piernas a la altura de las rodillas hasta que no puede seguir luchando contra el deseo de tomar una bocanada de aire, a sabiendas que sigue bajo el agua y cierra los ojos con la dolorosa sensación del agua inundando su boca y sus fosas nasales.

Sin saber muy bien cómo, consigue librarse de las manos que lo retienen y se incorpora con una profunda inhalación antes de toser mientras se sostiene del borde de la tina con una mano. ¿Eso había sentido Isaac cuando le ayudaron a recordar? ¿Eso sintió su hija, Stiles y Scott cuando hicieron ese raro ritual para encontrar el Nemeton? 

-Lo siento… ¿podemos intentarlo otra… vez…?- susurró al notar que todo a su alrededor a cambiado y ya no está en la veterinaria, sino en un infinito espacio blanco, en donde lo único que corta aquella desagradable sensación de “nada”, es una puerta oscura a unos tres metros tras él- ¿Dónde estoy…? 

Con algo de dificultad, consigue salir de la tina, escurriendo agua por todos lados y a pasos temblorosos, llega hasta lo que supone que es la salida de ese extraño lugar o la entrada a sus recuerdos, depende del modo en que lo vea. En cuanto atraviesa la puerta, reconoce de inmediato la escena frente a él y su primera reacción es huir de ahí pero ya no hay una salida.

-No, no, ¡No!- grita llevándose las manos al rostro. 

“Papá”

“Papá”

“Papá”

Sin poder ignorar más tiempo esa dulce voz, se gira despacio, observando el gran y lúgubre edificio frente a él pero todo lo que atrae su atención, son las dos siluetas en el suelo, una estrechando contra su cuerpo a la otra que se mantiene inerte. Se supone que el método de Deaton le ayudaría a recordar lo olvidado, no aquello que no desea revivir y enterró en lo más profundo de su cabeza o se volvería loco. 

“Papá”

“Papá”

Con pasos inseguros, se acerca hasta ellos y durante varios segundos no es capaz de reaccionar al reconocer a su hija, quien yace inmóvil en los brazos de un lloroso Scott. Así fue como los encontró en aquella ocasión y su primer instinto fue tomar a Allison para intentar despertarla, porque es imposible que esté muerta, no de esa manera, no por culpa de la vida que llevan por herencia familiar. Durante unos segundos, cierra los ojos y al abrirlos otra vez, no hay señales del Alfa ahí, así que se arrodilla tomando el frío cuerpo entre sus brazos para acunarla contra el suyo antes de besar su frente despacio. 

-Lo siento… lo siento tanto…- susurró con la voz quebrada y se fuerza a no derramar una lágrima, porque se supone que los cazadores no permiten que sus emociones los gobiernen- Allison… 

“Chris”

No quiere dejarla, no quiere apartarse de ella y por primera vez, desea más que nada que la tradición de su familia hubiera muerto hace muchos años, de esa forma su hija continuaría a su lado. Sin duda, de todas las pérdidas que ha sufrido a lo largo de su vida (amigos, compañeros, familia, su esposa) la más dolorosa es la de Allison, fue como si una parte de él se hubiera muerto con ella también y de no ser porque tiene un lema familiar que respetar, no tendría razón alguna para levantarse por las mañanas. 

“Chris”

Ya ha perdido la cuenta de las noches que ha soñado que los papeles se inviertan y ser él quien resulta atravesado por la espada del Oni. Daría lo que fuera por cambiar lo ocurrido aquel día, lo que fuera. 

“Chris”

“¡Chris!”

“¡CHRIS! 

El cazador giró la cabeza hacia un lado al escuchar aquel grito tan claro que pronuncia su nombre y cuando vuelve a bajar la vista, ya no hay señales de su hija. Durante unos segundos, aprieta los dedos contra el suelo antes de golpear sus puños hasta que los nudillos sangran un poco. 

-Concéntrate… Stiles y Derek están en peligro… no puedo hacer esto ahora… no puedo…- “sumergirte en tu miseria” completó una voz en su cabeza y se colocó de pie.

Una nueva puerta se manifestó frente a él y no dudó en atravesarla, descubriendo que está en el dormitorio de su antigua habitación mientras una silueta se mantiene de espaldas, sentada al borde de la cama pero no necesita acercarse para saber quien es, ni mucho menos cual es ese doloroso recuerdo que también se aseguró de enterrar en lo más profundo de su cabeza. Victoria. La noche en que ayudó a su esposa a cumplir con su obligación después de ser mordida por un Alfa… ser mordida por Derek. 

¿Podría haberla salvado? Claro que sí, ahora sabe muy bien que un hombre o mujer lobo si puede coexistir pacíficamente con humanos, la manada McCall es la prueba más clara de eso. Si tan solo hubiera visto las verdaderas intenciones de su padre, no, de Gerard, todo sería muy diferente ahora. Todo… 

“¡Chris!”

Aquel grito saca de sus pensamientos a Argent y aprieta los puños con fuerza. No es momento para permitir que la culpa y remordimiento de sus pasadas decisiones lo atormenten ahora. No puede. 

Rápidamente busca la siguiente puerta y otra escena de su pasado que creía olvidado, vuelve a atormentarlo pero en cada una de esas ocasiones, cada vez que creyó que sería consumido por esos oscuros y fuertes sentimientos, la voz de Peter llega hasta sus oídos, recordándole que es lo importante ahora. 

Con determinación renovada, Chris sortea cada escena frente a él hasta que llega a un largo pasillo, en donde escucha unos gritos que rápidamente reconoce como los de Eliot y se apresura en correr hasta la habitación de donde provienen, descubriendo como sorpresa que no es Gerard quien está torturando a ese chico, ni tampoco uno de sus hombres, sino alguien que no creyó que volvería a ver. 

-Kate…

A diferencia de las escenas pasadas, una tercera persona está presente ahí: su versión de ese momento. Después de escuchar la tensa conversación entre ambos, además de quedar muy claro que sus familiares saben sobre el embarazo sobrenatural de Stiles y la rubia está muy interesada en continuar torturando al moreno por medio de eso pero tiene que haber algo más, ¿Por qué se tomó tantas molestias en bloquear sus recuerdos? 

Cuando la rubia arrastra por uno de los brazos a su versión pasada y lo saca de la habitación, Argent se apresura en seguirlos pero apenas cruza el umbral de la puerta, llega a otro lugar desconocido y tiene sentido que no pueda ver aquello que desconozca. 

“Al fin despiertas, hermanito, ¿Algún buen sueño?”- preguntó Kate al mismo tiempo que termina de ajustar una de las restricciones en su muñeca derecha-“Seré honesta contigo, no esperaba que las cosas ocurrieran así, ya sabes, siempre has sido muy blando, ¿Por qué no me disparaste en México?”  
“No vas a conseguir lo que quieres, quizás yo no pueda detenerte pero Derek y los demás lo harán”  
“Ese es tu mayor problema, Chris, tu familia, siempre está por sobre hacer lo correcto, por eso no me disparaste, por eso tampoco has hecho algo con Gerard, tu familia es lo único que tienes seguro, ¿Por qué debe ser diferente ahora? Las cosas pueden volver a ser como antes, Chris- dijo la rubia al mismo tiempo que se inclina sobre el mayor con una sonrisa- No puedes negar que somos un buen equipo.   
“¿Yo los sostengo mientras tu los matas?- soltó el cazador con el ceño fruncido y apretó un poco los labios cuando una de las manos contrarias fue a su cuello.   
“Te estoy dando la oportunidad de estar con el equipo ganador, muy pronto, ninguno de los patéticos lobitos con los que juegas, será rival para mí, cuando obtenga los poderes del Alfa que capturamos, nadie podrá detenerme, así que piensa muy bien de que lados estás porque a diferencia de ti, yo no me guío por sentimentalismos baratos, ¿Qué has conseguido con eso? Tu esposa muerta, tu hija muerta, que peligroso es estar a tu lado, Chris- canturreó antes de apartarse y segundos después regresó con una jeringa en la mano, la cual contiene un liquido negro- Esto te dolerá un poquito, un poquito mucho”

Una fuerza invisible jaló a Argent hacia atrás y después de una breve lucha, fue capaz de liberarse, incorporándose con la respiración agitada mientras siente dos manos que lo sostienen por los brazos y al abrir los ojos, se encuentra con la mirada preocupada de Peter, quien le dedica una pequeña sonrisa antes de colocar una toalla de papel doblado bajo su nariz. 

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?- preguntó el beta moviéndole unos mechones de cabello de la frente con la mano libre.   
-Menos mal… estábamos pensando lo peor- señaló Isaac arrodillándose al lado de la tina, al igual que Scott- ¿Seguro que está bien?  
-Es mejor que lo saquen de ahí, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo- señaló Cora mientras Malia se acerca con una toalla, la cual colocó en la espalda del mayor cuando se levantó de la tina. 

En ese momento, el cazador se dio cuenta que hay sangre en el agua. Durante unos segundos, se sorprendió cuando Peter lo abrazó por la espalda, calentándolo de esa forma mientras sigue presionando la toalla de papel contra su nariz. 

-Estoy bien… ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve ahí?- preguntó sintiendo las piernas algo entumecidas, así que recargó el peso de su cuerpo contra Hale, quien le rodeó la cintura con el brazo libre.   
-Muchas horas… ya está amaneciendo- respondió Liam escudriñándolo con la mirada- Pensamos que no despertarías… de repente comenzaste a agitarte y había sangre…   
-¿Recordaste?- soltó Lydia con un deje de ansiedad en su voz mientras sostiene la mano de Jackson.   
-Sí… sé en donde estarán… pero no será sencilla acabar con esto, Gerard no regresó solo, Kate está con él- apenas mencionó a su hermana, varios de los betas (quienes tuvieron el desagrado de conocerla) fruncieron el ceño- Ellos saben que Stiles está embarazado de Derek, va a llevarlo a la casa en la reserva… quiere que Derek pierda a su familia del mismo modo en que lo hizo hace unos años…   
-Tenemos que ir por ellos, ahora- ordenó Scott con la intención de dirigirse a la puerta, sin embargo, Argent lo detuvo por el brazo- No podemos perder tiempo en esto, hay que—  
-Lo sé tenemos que rescatarlos y lo haremos pero hay algo más que deben saber… ya sé por qué Kate y Gerard secuestraron a esos lobos… ella quiere los poderes del Alfa y considerando que el cuerpo ya apreció, debemos asumir que los tiene y está muy decidida a matarnos a todos. 

Chris soltó al menor antes de bajar la vista unos segundos. No puede negar que Kate tiene razón cuando mencionó que la familia está por sobre su deber como cazador o hacer lo correcto y por más que le duela reconocerlo, todavía los considera su “Hermana menor” y su “Padre” pero aún si otra parte de él se marchita, (tal como ocurrió con su hija) no va a permitir que continúen causando problemas. Ya no más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz año nuevo a tod@s!   
> Que sea un año lleno de alegrías y éxitos, tanto personales como en sus trabajos y/o estudios :D  
> Saludos y que estén muy bien!


	24. Chapter 24

Derek caminó a través del pasillo con resignación hasta que le indicaron que entre en una de las habitaciones y esa detestable mujer cerró la puerta tras ellos. Si pudiera, le arrancaría el cuello sin dudar pero no es una opción cuando hay otro cazador en la celda con Stiles, apuntándole con un arma directo a la cabeza y amenazando con disparar si recibe la orden de la rubia, así que no puede actuar impulsivamente. Lo único que lo consuela un poco, es que los demás ya deben estar buscándolos y espera que los encuentren pronto. 

-Apuesto que no esperabas verme otra vez Derek, ¿Realmente pensaste que simplemente me marcharía? Nosotros tenemos algo pendiente- señaló la cazadora con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción que el lobo deseó borrar de un puñetazo- Tengo mucha curiosidad por saber cómo embarazaste a ese chico, lo que tienes ahí abajo no es sobrenatural- canturreó con una risita de diversión mientras el moreno gruñe- Vamos, Derek, sin resentimientos, pasamos buenos momentos juntos, ¿Sabes cuál fue mi favorito? Conocer a mis suegros, mis cuñados y cuñadas, sus gritos fueron encantadores.   
-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó el beta apretando los puños y luchando contra sus instintos que desean desgarrar a esa mujer.   
-¿Qué viste en Stiles? Es guapo pero no lo suficiente para tener un bebé con él, tendrás que cuidar de dos niños, pobrecito Derek, creo que te haré un favor al encargarme de ellos, es una pena que tu adorable bebé aún no nazca, hubiera sido fantástico escuchar sus gritos y llantos mientras arde hasta morir. 

El moreno adoptó su forma de beta y soltó un fiero rugido antes de empotrar a la rubia contra la pared, colocando la punta de sus garras en el cuello contrario. Si esa loca se atreve a colocar un solo dedo sobre su familia, va a matarla de la forma más dolorosa y cruel que existe. La risa de la cazadora lo hizo gruñir. 

-¿Qué harás, Derek? ¿Matarme? Adelante, hazlo pero no olvides que tengo a tu querido compañero lobuno en mi poder, decide rápido, cariño, me matas y recoges el cadáver de tu amado humano o guardas tus garras y te comportas.   
-Maldita perra- siseó Hale apartándose con resignación y deshizo la transformación.   
-Jajajaja, eres patético, Derek, mírate, siempre con esa pose del gran macho Alfa pero la verdad es muy distinta, solo eres un mocoso asustado, desde un comienzo lo fuiste, tan desesperado por ser amado, tan desesperado por encontrar a alguien que te acepte ¿Qué has conseguido ahora, Derek? Por tu culpa va a morir un chico inocente, cuyo único error fue enamorarse de una bestia como tú, ¿Sabes a qué me recuerda esto? A tu encantadora familia, todos muertos porque no pudiste tus pantalones puestos y ahora es exactamente lo mismo, embarazaste a ese chico, tú lo condenaste a morir, Derek, todos a tu alrededor mueren, no olvidemos lo que pasó con tus betas, también sé eso.   
-Cállate- ordenó el moreno apretando los puños y enterrando las garras en sus palmas hasta hacerlas sangrar.   
-¿La verdad duele? Todos a tu alrededor mueren por tus estúpidas decisiones, es muy claro quién es el problema aquí- afirmó al mismo tiempo que se acerca al menor, tomándolo por la mandíbula con suavidad y se inclinó hasta que sus narices se rozaron- Pobre niño, apuesto a que lo has pensado, que deberías haber sido tú quien muriera en ese incendio, no tu familia y ahora la historia se repetirá, tu familia morirá frente a ti, sin que puedas evitarlo, Derek pero te daré un consuelo, cuando mate a tu bebé y a Stiles, tú serás el siguiente. 

El moreno bajó la vista muy angustiado con esas palabras y toda la culpa que ha sentido por años, no solo por la muerte de su familia, sino también por la de Paige, lo invade con fuerza. ¿Perderá a Stiles y a su hija por sus malas decisiones? ¿Otra vez será el causante que mueran personas inocentes?

Tan ensimismado está en sus pensamientos, que no reacciona ante el primer golpe que le da la chica jaguar, ni tampoco el segundo, ni al tercero. Extrañamente, el dolor físico no se compara con el dolor de las duras palabras que suelta la cazadora y lo peor de todo es que tiene razón, la primera persona de quien se enamoró, su familia y ahora su compañero lobuno, todos ellos sufrieron y sufren por su culpa.

En más de una ocasión, ha pensado que debió ser él quien muriera y por un tiempo, así quiso que fuera e intentó hacerlo pero en ese tiempo, tenía a Laura y no podía dejar a su hermana sola. Cuando ella fue asesinada, el odio y venganza contra la persona que se la arrebató, le dio un propósito para sobrellevar el día a día, así como también acabar con quien asesinó a su familia, sin embargo, el descubrimiento fue algo horrible, por una parte estaba Kate y por el otro su ex psicópata tío. 

Tener una manada al convertirse en Alfa, parecía ser una buena forma de redimir sus malas decisiones y fortalecerse, conseguir el poder suficiente para que nadie vuelva a lastimarlo pero solo fue su ego controlándolo porque le guste o no admitirlo, fue un pésimo intento de Alfa y eso le costó perder a dos de sus betas, siendo uno de ellos asesinado por sus propias garras. ¿Cuánta sangre más tendrán sus manos? Paige, su familia, Erika, Boyd y ahora Stiles junto a su hija…

En algún momento, Kate se aburrió de golpearlo y lo llevó casi arrastras de regreso a la celda, en donde lo arrojó sin ninguna delicadeza para luego marcharse de la habitación junto al otro cazador. 

-¡Derek! Oh Dios… Derek- escuchó una voz muy preocupada antes de que una calidez invada un costado de su cuerpo y siente algo deslizándose cerca de su boca en cortos movimientos- Dios… Derek… ¿Me escuchas? ¿Derek? Hey, ¡Derek! ¡Derek!

Lentamente, el moreno enfoca la vista y se encuentra con el rostro angustiado del chico hiperactivo, quien parece al borde de las lágrimas. No, no quiere que Stiles sufra por su culpa, no quiere herir de esa forma a la persona que ama. Si no se hubiera involucrado con él, todo sería tan diferente, ni siquiera estaría ahí, si tan solo…

-Lo siento…- susurró muy triste antes de incorporarse con un gruñidos de dolor y se apartó del castaño- Lo siento… te sacaré de aquí… lo prometo…  
-Derek, estás muy lastimado- dijo al mismo tiempo que hace un amago de moverse pero el beta lo detiene con un gesto de mano- ¿Derek?  
-No te acerques a mí… ya te he herido suficiente… solo te lastimo, Stiles… solo lastimo a todos a mi alrededor… es mejor que te alejes de mí… no quiero lastimarte más de lo que he hecho…

Con dificultad, el mayor llegó hasta un rincón de la celda y se quedó ahí, con las rodillas flexionadas mientras apoya la cabeza sobre ella. ¿Cómo saldrán de eso? Kate puede entrar en cualquier momento para cumplir con su amenaza y él nuevamente será incapaz de hacer algo, solo mirar como pierde a las personas que ama, solo… 

-No eres el único que está asustado, Derek- dijo el menor, acercándose hasta sentarse junto al beta- Puedo imaginar lo que está pasando por tu cabeza en este momento y más aún lo que te ha hecho Kate para dejarte así… lo entiendo y no es solo una palabra bonita, realmente lo entiendo… sé lo que es odiarte por tomar malas decisiones… por ser el causante de tanto sufrimiento.   
-No, tú no lo sabes- replicó el beta sin salir de su escondite.  
-¿Ya olvidaste mi temporada como Nogitsune? Personas fueron heridas por mis acciones y otras resultaron muertas… lastimé a Isaac, te lastimé a ti… y lo que jamás voy a perdonarme, es que por mi culpa murió Allison… a veces… a veces me siento horrible cada vez que miro a Chris… él ha sido muy bueno conmigo… no entiendo por qué no me odia por lo que hice… sé lo que piensas, Derek, sé que prefieres haber muerto en vez de… de tu familia o de Paige… y es lo mismo que pienso yo… si hubiera muerto… Allison seguiría con vida… las personas del hospital también… sé lo que es odiarte, Derek… sé lo que es sentir impotencia y culpa… sé lo que son las pesadillas atormentándote cada vez que cierras los ojos… y duele mucho, Derek… cada vez que tú estás con Peter… recuerdas lo que pasó con tu hermana, recuerdas lo que pasó con tu familia… cada vez que yo estoy frente a Chris… me siento como la peor basura que ha pisado la tierra por arrebatarle a su hija… cada vez que es amable conmigo… cada vez que se preocupa por mí… me siento aún peor, porque no merezco sus consideraciones después de lo que he hecho… no merezco las consideraciones de ninguno de ustedes después de lo que hice…

El moreno se irguió de nuevo al escuchar los sollozos bajitos de su pareja y tomó su mano con tristeza, una muy similar a la que él siente por todo lo que ha pasado, por todo lo que ha provocado. Durante varios segundos, ambos permanecen en completo silencio hasta que el menor consigue controlar sus lágrimas y observa fijamente al beta, quien corresponde su gesto de la misma forma. 

-Nada puede cambiar el pasado, Derek… ni tampoco las decisiones que hemos tomado… lo único que podemos hacer, es intentar mejorar las cosas ahora… lo único que puedo hacer… es intentar hacer las cosas bien para compensar todo lo malo… sé que nada podrá hacer que este dolor desaparezca por completo pero tampoco puedo darme por vencido sin siquiera intentarlo… ni tú tampoco, Derek… ¿Sabes que es lo mejor de estar juntos? Que tú si me entiendes, Derek y eso hace que me duela menos… porque cada vez que te veo sonreír, a pesar de todas las cosas horribles que has pasado… hace que la tristeza se vaya y me siento feliz- afirmó dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa al moreno, quien no dudó en atraerlo contra su cuerpo para abrazarlo- A pesar de todo, hemos sido bendecidos con una preciosa hija que viene en camino, estoy muy seguro, que el Nemeton no nos hubiera dado este regalo, de ser malas personas… ni tampoco contaríamos con una familia que nos quiere mucho, Derek, sé que ellos nos están buscando ahora y no se detendrán hasta encontrarnos, así que no le daremos la satisfacción a ese mujer de jugar con nosotros, vamos a salir de aquí, acabaremos con esa arpía y el loco de Gerard de una vez por todas y luego regresaremos a casa, juntos, aún tenemos mucho por hacer, no hemos ordenado las cosas del bebé, ¿De qué color pintaremos su cuarto? ¿Amarillo pollito, verde fosforescente, rojo pasión, celeste cielo o negro Sourwolf?- preguntó observando fijamente a su compañero lobuno, quien le dio un beso en la frente.  
-Verde fosforescente ¿En serio? Es mejor que dejemos que Lydia se encargue de eso.  
-Jajajajaja, de acuerdo, ¿Y puedo escoger el nombre de nuestro perro? Di que sí- pidió en un puchero que hizo sonreír un poco al mayor y éste asintió- ¿Qué te parece lobo? ¿O Wolf? Podría ser Sourwolf pero se confundiría contigo y tú eres el único Sourwolf para mí.   
-Ahora entiendo por qué Noah no te deja tener un perro, eres muy malo escogiendo nombres, Stiles.   
-Oye, soy muy creativo, te coloqué un apodo genial- se quejó el chico hiperactivo antes de reír cuando le pellizcaron un costado del vientre y aceptó gustoso el beso que le dieron- Derek.  
-Gracias, Stiles, gracias por estar conmigo, no voy a permitir que te lastimen, vamos a salir de esto juntos.

El moreno nunca dejará de sorprenderse por la facilidad con que el menor consigue hacerlo sentir mejor cuando está triste o angustiado como ahora. En algún momento, ambos se quedaron dormidos, sin romper el abrazo. 

Un ruido despertó al moreno y estrechó contra su cuerpo a su compañero cuando reparó en la silueta al otro lado de la celda e instintivamente frunció el ceño. Esa maldita mujer sabe muy bien donde atacarlo con sus palabras para lastimarlo pero no lo conseguirá de nuevo, no ahora que se propuso proteger a su pareja y llevarlo a casa. 

-Que adorables, espero que disfrutaran mucho su última noche juntos- canturreó Kate antes de chasquear los dedos y dos hombres armados entraron a la habitación- Es hora de acabar con esto, cariño, daremos un pequeño paseo. 

El beta despertó al castaño y le ayudo a colocarse de pie, manteniéndolo abrazado por la cintura para luego acatar la orden de la rubia cuando les indicó que salgan de la celda, además de advertirles que no hagan algo estúpido o les dará un tiro en la cabeza, aunque primero se encargará del bebé. 

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó el hijo del sheriff cuando salieron de la deteriorada casa y los llevaron a uno de los autos estacionados afuera.   
-No seas impaciente, guapo, ya lo sabrás, aunque te recomiendo que comiences a quitarte algo de ropa, las cosas se pondrán muy calientes para ti y no del modo sexy. 

El lobo completo quiere decir algo o más bien gruñirlo pero uno de los cazadores, saca otro de esos aerosoles para adormecerlos y todo se va a negro. 

Lentamente, comienza a abrir los ojos y un aroma familiar inunda su nariz. Varios intentos le toma salir del aturdimiento producto del gas que usaron para someterlo y se incorporó en sus rodillas, notando de inmediato la barrera de Mountain Ash que lo mantiene encerrado. Lo segundo en que reparó, es que está frente a la casa de su familia que está reconstruyendo, en donde ya se ha levantado todo el primer piso y parte del sótano. 

-¿Stiles? ¡Stiles!- llama a su compañero al mismo tiempo que se levanta, mirando a su alrededor con molestia al notar la presencia de varios cazadores.   
-No te preocupes, Derek, muy pronto será tu turno- señaló una voz que reconoció de inmediato- Y pensar que me costó tanto llegar hasta ti, hoy se acabó tu suerte, dentro de poco te reunirás con tu familia.   
-Maldito bastardo- gruñó en dirección a Gerard y golpeó la barrera, sin conseguir romperla- Si le hacen algo a Stiles, ¡Voy a destrozarlos! Romperé cada hueso de tu asqueroso cuerpo.   
-Que divertido, la bestia enjaulada amenazando, no sé si lo has notado pero tu posición actual, convierte en ridículo tus palabras, piensa mejor las cosas antes de hablar- canturreó el patriarca de los Argent con una sonrisa de diversión en su rostro- Hoy se acabará todo, Derek.   
-Puedes intentarlo pero sabes que tu plan no funcionará, tal vez ahora no pueda salir pero el resto de mi manada va a—  
-¿Crees que no sé qué estarán dentro de poco aquí? De hecho, vienen en camino, salieron de la veterinaria de Deaton hace dos minutos y cuarenta segundos, ¿Crees que no he considerado cada detalle de lo que pasará ahora, Derek? No solo me desharé de ti, tu compañero y esa aberración que lleva en su vientre, este día, voy a acabar con todos los lobos de Beacon Hills, con una Banshee entrometida, con una coyote rabiosa y una kitsune, toda la manada McCall morirá hoy, así como tu familia fue exterminada- aseguró sin ocultar la satisfacción que siente en ese momento- ¿Ninguna frase ingeniosa, Derek? ¿Ninguna amenaza para mí?   
-Sabes muy lo que haré contigo, Gerard y no es una amenaza, es un hecho.

El moreno ignoró la risa de ese detestable sujeto y observó a su alrededor, contando un total de diez cazadores que se mantienen por los alrededores y por unos segundos, nota que están arrojando algo al suelo pero cuando quiere prestar más atención, un grito capta toda su atención y no tarda en reconocer que se trata de su pareja, así que comienza a golpear la barrera con todas sus fuerza, luchando inútilmente por salir de ahí. 

-¡Stiles! ¡Stiles!  
-No pierdas tu tiempo, cariño- canturreó Kate al mismo tiempo que sale de la casa reconstruida por la entrada principal con una sonrisa- No podrás salir de ahí y está bien, solo tienes que limitarte a disfrutar del espectáculo que he preparado solo para ti.   
-¡¿Dónde está Stiles?! ¡¿Qué le has hecho?!- gritó volviendo a embestir la barrera- ¡¿Dónde está?!  
-Jajajaja, es adorable como te preocupas tanto por tu compañero, es una lástima que estés atrapado, el indefenso Stiles no podrá salir por sus medios, ¿Sabes que me encanta de esta remodelación? Que sigue fielmente el diseño original, el sótano es muy espacioso, Derek y los materiales abajo, específicamente la madera es un excelente detalle, combina perfecto con el combustible y el fuego, ¿Puedes olerlo, Derek? ¿Te es familiar esto? 

El beta contiene la respiración cuando el conocido aroma del humo llega a su nariz y al cabo de unos segundos, lo ve salir por un costado de la casa en reconstrucción, específicamente donde está la pequeña ventana que da al sótano. No, su compañero no puede estar ahí. La historia no puede estar repitiéndose de nuevo. 

-Stiles… ¡Stiles! ¡Stiles!- grita embistiendo la barrera con todas sus fuerzas pero cada intento es inútil- ¡STILES!

Una inmensa angustia comienza a invadirlo y cuando cree que va a entrar en pánico, unas voces captan su atención, descubriendo que se trata del resto de la manada, quienes se apresuran en correr hacia él. Jamás pensó que podría alegrarse tanto con la llegada de alguien. Con fuerzas renovadas, vuelve a embestir la barrera hasta que un rugido lo detiene y se voltea, observando como varios cazadores están atacando a su manada. 

-Los estaba esperando- señaló la mujer jaguar con una sonrisa y sacó una pistola de la parte trasera de su pantalón- Toda tu manada morirá hoy, comenzando por tu compañero y esa cosa que lleva en su vientre, ¿Puedes oírlo, Derek? El humo le está dificultando el respirar pero no te preocupes, antes de morir escucharás sus gritos mientras arde, ¿Te gusta la carne quemada, Derek?   
-Voy a matarte, ¡Voy a matarte!- gritó adoptando su forma de beta y continua golpeando la barrera. Esta vez, no va a perder a las personas que ama.   
-¡Y no eres el único que quiere hacerlo!- soltó una tercera voz y el moreno observó cómo Scott se abalanza sobre la cazadora, quitándole el arma mientras ruedan por el suelo.   
-¡Derek!- el aludido se voltea, sintiéndose más feliz que nunca de la llegada de su tío, quien corre hacia él en compañía de Argent.   
-No tan rápido- dijo Gerard al mismo tiempo que dispara en dirección al mayor de los Hale pero Chris lo empuja hacia un lado, evitando que lo lastimen- Así que ya tomaste una decisión y has escogido a estas bestias, que decepción.   
-No vas a seguir causando problemas- aseguró el cazador sacando una pistola del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón- Esto se acabará hoy y no voy a dudar en jalar el gatillo contra ti o Kate si no detienen esta locura.   
-¿Locura? Solo estamos haciendo lo que tú no tienes el valor de hacer- señaló la rubia al mismo tiempo que golpea en el rostro al Alfa para luego incorporarse, manteniendo una prudente distancia- ¿Creen que no los esperábamos? Primer error, hermanito. 

El moreno se volteó al escuchar unos disparos y negó despacio al darse cuenta que los cazadores que están por los alrededores, han creado una barrera, lo cual impide que los betas de su manada puedan socorrerlos y eso deja adentro a Scott, Peter, Chris y él para enfrentar al par de Argent locos junto a tres de sus hombres. Desde un comienzo su intención fue dividirlos, la rubia sabe perfectamente que el mayor peligro lo representa McCall al ser un Alfa verdadero y cuando se encarguen de él, eso debilitará considerablemente a la manada. 

-¡Derek!- grita su familiar dándole varios puñetazos a la barrera sin ser capaz de romperla- Mierda, ¡Chris, te necesito aquí!  
-No- susurró el lobo completo cuando los otros cazadores comenzaron a atacar a Argent, impidiéndole que se acerque a ellos- Peter, Peter, tienes que dejarme aquí.   
-¿Estás loco? Esa mujer va a…- el mayor se calló abruptamente antes de girar hacia la mansión y durante unos segundos, su expresión se quebró. Lo cual podría ser producto de los horribles recuerdos que le ocasiona la situación- Derek…   
-Por favor… tienes que salvar a Stiles… Peter por favor, tienes que ir por él- suplicó el menor de los Hale sin ocultar la angustia que siente en ese momento.  
-¿Stiles está ahí?- preguntó el mayor dando un paso al frente pero se detuvo unos segundos mientras aprieta los puños- Mierda… mierda… Stiles…   
-Peter… por favor…. Mi familia está ahí… mi compañero… mi hija… por favor…- rogó sin poder controlar las lágrimas que caen por sus mejillas. Sabe muy bien que la situación es muy difícil para su tío, ahora comprende las palabras de su pareja cuando han tocado el tema. Es muy consciente que está pidiendo demasiado al forzarlo a afrontar la misma situación que arruinó su vida y trastornó su mente-  
-Nuestra- dijo Peter volteándose al lobo completo con sus ojos brillando azules- Nuestra familia, es mi amigo y mi sobrinita, confía en mí, no voy a fallar esta vez. 

El moreno asintió con una pequeña sonrisa antes de observar como el beta entra corriendo a la mansión reconstruida y sabe perfectamente, que no saldrá de ahí sin Stiles, así que él tampoco puede darse por vencido ahora. De alguna forma tiene que salir de esa barrera y ayudar a los demás.


	25. Chapter 25

Stiles se movió un poco mientras lentamente sale de su estado de letargo. Lo último que recuerda es que la cazadora los sacó de la celda, a Derek y a él, antes de que uno de sus hombros, volviera a usar ese gas para adormecerlos. Lo primero que nota, es la ausencia del calor de su compañero y rápidamente abre los ojos, dándose cuenta que está en una habitación desconocida. 

-¿Derek?- lo llama afirmando las palmas en el suelo para acomodarse sobre sus rodillas- ¿Derek?   
-Él no está aquí, guapo pero no te preocupes, pronto se verán del otro lado- canturreó una voz que reconoció de inmediato y se colocó tenso- ¿Sabes dónde estamos? En el remodelado sótano de la casa Hale, es una pena que Derek se tomara tantas molestias en reparar este lugar cuando jamás podrá vivir aquí.   
-Kate… ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué le hiciste a Derek?- preguntó moviendo una pierna para levantarse pero un tirón lo detuvo a mitad de camino, reparando en ese momento que hay una grillete alrededor de su tobillo y está encadenado a un fierro en la pared- ¿Qué…?   
-Será una pena cuando tu querido padre llegue aquí y encuentre los restos quemados de su amado hijo y su nieta, aunque eso no se comparará a los cuerpos destrozados que habrá afuera, hoy es un día muy especial, Stiles- aseguró moviendo el bidón rojo que sostiene en una de sus manos y quitó la tapa para luego comenzar a tirar el líquido transparente por diferentes partes del suelo, colocando especialmente énfasis en la madera que hay junto a las escaleras- ¿Sabes que celebraré hoy? Que todos los lobos de Beacon Hills morirán, incluida una chica coyote, una Banshee, una kitsune y mi estúpido hermanito pero los sacrificios son necesarios. 

El castaño observó muy asustado, como la cazadora hace un semicírculo a casi un metro de él con la gasolina para luego arrojar el bidón a un lado y saca un encendedor del bolsillo de la chaqueta que usa. ¿Esa mujer piensa quemarlo vivo? Considerando las cosas horribles que ha hecho en el pasado, ni siquiera debería sorprenderle que quisiera hacer con él, lo mismo que hizo con la familia de su compañero en el pasado. 

-Es una pena, Stiles, te involucraste con la persona equivocada y mira las consecuencias, si tan solo te hubieras mantenido alejado del lobito gruñón, nada de esto—  
-Puede que me arrepienta de algunas cosas pero jamás, jamás, me arrepentiré de estar con Derek, ni mucho menos de nuestra hija.   
-Bien, entonces disfruta los últimos minutos que tendrás con esa cosa, aunque no todo es malo, volverás a ver a tu mamá- se burló acercándose al menor y levantó por el cuello con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción- Derek y yo disfrutaremos del espectáculo, así que procura gritar muy fuerte- canturreó al mismo tiempo que entierra una garra de su mano libre en el hombro del humano, moviéndola con lentitud y obteniendo un grito como respuesta- Buen chico, eso es precisamente lo que quiero oír- afirmó antes de dejarlo caer de rodillas para luego dirigirse hacia las escaleras, sacando una chispa con el encendedor- Adiós, Stiles. 

La rubia le dedicó una sonrisa al chico antes de arrojar el encendedor a un rincón de la habitación, ocasionando una gran llama anaranjada que comenzó a propagarse con rapidez por el cuarto gracias a la gasolina y se marchó escaleras arriba, cerrando la puerta.   
El castaño comenzó a asustarse cuando el círculo a casi un metro de él se encendió con violencia y rápidamente la temperatura del sótano aumentó, al igual que el humo que comienza a inundar el lugar. 

-No… no…- susurró pegándose al rincón tras él todo lo que puede mientras se cubre la nariz y boca con el antebrazo- Derek… Derek… 

Una punzada en el vientre lo hace bajar la vista y aprieta los puños, no puede simplemente sentarse a morir cuando tiene una pequeña vida que proteger, a su hija. Tosiendo un poco, comienza a jalar de la cadena con todas sus fuerzas y cuando se convence que es inútil, busca algo en el suelo que le sirva para romperla. Sabe muy bien que ahí guardan los materiales sobrantes, así como también algunas herramientas que usan en la reconstrucción. 

-¡Sí!- festejó al notar un martillo a su derecha, junto a una pequeña torre de ladrillos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces e importándole bien poco si se quema parte del brazo, se estira todo lo que alcanza lo que puede ser su salida de ahí pero por más que intenta llegar, solo consigue quemarse un poco su muñeca y ni siquiera roza el martillo con sus dedos. 

-¡Mierda!- gritó golpeando el suelo mientras las lágrimas se acumulan en sus parpados y esa molesta tos sigue afectándolo- Piensa… no te rindas, Stiles… tienes que salir de aquí… tienes que salvar a tu hija y ayudar a tu Sourwolf.

Sin ningún palo u otro objeto que pueda usar para alcanzar la herramienta que parece burlarse de él por lo cerca y a la vez tan lejos que está por culpa de su tobillo encadenado, opta por probar un método diferente y se apresura en quitarse uno de los zapatos, usando como una extensión de su mano para volver a intentarlo y una gran alegría se apodera de él cuando consigue, aunque está seguro que cuando su cuerpo abandone su estado de supervivencia, la quemadura de la muñeca le dolerá bastante. 

-¡Sï!- gritó al tomar el martillo y se cubrió la nariz con el antebrazo izquierdo, ya que el humo está comenzando a marearlo- Vamos, vamos, imagina que es la cabeza de esa maldita loca- se animó el menor mientras golpea lo más fuerte que puede una parte de la cadena pero no consigue liberarse- No, no, ¡No!

El menor no puede controlar sus lágrimas de impotencia y cuando cree que todo está perdido, un ruido llama su atención, tardando unos segundos en darse cuenta que se trata de pasos rápidos que descienden por las escaleras.

-¡Stiles! ¡Stiles!- grita aquella voz que reconoce con una gran alegría.   
-Peter… ¡Peter!- lo llama antes de toser compulsivamente y recarga su peso contra el muro, sintiéndose cada vez más débil- Peter… Peter…   
-¡Stiles! ¡Voy por ti, no te duermas, ¡Resiste, Stiles!- el aludido sonrió con esas palabras y se llevó una mano al vientre, acariciándolo despacio cuando una nueva puntada lo invadió.   
-Ssshhh… cariño… estaremos… bien… vamos a— no alcanzó a terminar la oración al escuchar un crujido sobre él y alza la vista, percatándose que las llamas han llegado a las partes de madera del techo, específicamente la que está sobre él y comienza a ceder- No… no… ¡AAAAHHHHH!

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

-Nuestra- dijo Peter volteándose al lobo completo con sus ojos brillando azules- Nuestra familia, es mi amigo y mi sobrinita, confía en mí, no voy a fallar esta vez. 

Sin pensarlo más tiempo, el beta se apresura en correr hacia la entrada principal de la casa reconstruida y se apresura en ir a la cocina, en donde está la puerta que da a las escaleras del sótano y en cuanto la abre, una gran cantidad de humo sale de ahí. Puede escuchar los murmullos del chico hiperactivo que provienen de abajo, así como el latir casi frenético de su corazón pero cuando va a dar un paso abajo, su cuerpo se congela por completo. 

No, no puede permitir que los dolorosos recuerdos les pasado lo paralicen, no ahora que su familia, su amigo y su sobrinita lo necesitan, ya que es evidente que si el castaño no ha salido de ahí a pesar de que la puerta está abierta, es debido a que esa maldita cazadora lo debe haber atado o algo por el estilo ahí abajo. 

Luchando contra sus recuerdos que se interponen en ese momento, se fuerza a moverse y baja las escaleras, cubriéndose la nariz con el antebrazo izquierdo e intentando distinguir algo entre la gran cantidad de humo que inunda el cuarto pero no lo consigue. 

-¡Stiles! ¡Stiles!   
-Peter… ¡Peter!- responde el castaño antes de toser varias veces- Peter… Peter.  
-¡Stiles! ¡Voy por ti, no te duermas, ¡Resiste, Stiles!- pidió muy angustiado y se detiene al final de las escaleras cuando grandes llamas le impiden el paso, sin embargo, ahora es capaz de percibir claramente en donde está el humano y un crujir en esa misma dirección, llama su atención.   
-No… No… ¡AAAAAAHHHHH! 

Sus piernas se mueven por sí solas, guiándolo hasta donde se encuentra el menor, acurrucado contra el rincón mientras observa hacia arriba horrorizado y Peter no tarda en descubrir la razón de aquella, ya que una parte del techo de madera está siendo consumido por las llamas y un gran madero encendido termina por ceder, cayendo directamente sobre el compañero de su sobrino. 

-¡STILEESSS!

En pocas ocasiones, el moreno ha estado muy feliz de su condición lobuna y esa es una de ellas, cuando gracias a su velocidad lobuna, consigue moverse lo suficientemente rápido para saltar hacia el rincón donde está su amigo y lo cubre con su cuerpo, gruñendo cuando la madera golpea su espalda con fuerza, quedándose los segundos suficiente ahí para dejarle una dolorosa quemadura que vuelve a traer los malos recuerdos a su cabeza. 

A pesar de los años que han pasado, nunca ha podido olvidar el olor del humo, ni de la carne quemada cuando ocurrió el trágico incendio en el sótano de la mansión familiar. Todavía puede oír los gritos, los llantos y las suplicas desesperadas porque alguien los saque de ahí pero eso nunca ocurrió, las llamas arrasaron con todo, consumieron una a una cada vida frente a sus ojos. Siempre se preguntó, por qué sobrevivió, si es honesto, ha hecho tantas cosas malas desde aquel día, que lo mejor es que hubiera muerto en ese incendio. Hay tantas cosas que podrían haberse evitado si él no estuviera ahí… vidas que arrebató por simple capricho… vidas que arruinó por simple placer… 

“..Eter”

“Pet…”

“…Ete…”

Tal vez esa es la forma en que la vida está colocando las cosas en su lugar. Cometió un error al dejarlo vivir hace años y ahora va a cobrar su revancha, quemándolo en ese lugar. Eso es lo mejor, ya no causará problemas, ni tampoco incomodará a otros, especialmente a Derek. Lo única que lamentará de morir ahí, es que jamás podrá pedirle perdón a su sobrino por todo lo que ha hecho. 

“¡PETER!”

El beta reacciona al escuchar ese fuerte grito en su cabeza y abrió los ojos al sentir algo cálido deslizándose por sus mejillas, descubriendo que se trata de las manos del menor que limpian sus lágrimas mientras él mismo llora. Stiles. No puede darse por vencido cuando ese chico lo necesita, al igual que su sobrinita. 

-Peter… fuego…- susurra indicando por sobre su hombro y el mayor gira un poco la cabeza, descubriendo que las llamas los rodean por completo.   
-No, no tengas miedo, voy a sacarte de aquí, Stiles, vamos a estar bien, lo prometo.

El lobo se apresuró en girarse para apartar la madera que ha caído del techo, usando sus propias manos e ignorando el dolor de las quemaduras. Su mayor prioridad es sacar al menor de ahí, no importa si termina herido, su cuerpo puede sanar. Rápidamente rompe la cadena que aprisiona el tobillo contrario y se quita la chaqueta, entregándosela al hijo del sheriff antes de tomarlo en brazos. 

-Escúchame muy bien, Stiles, quiero que te cubras lo mejor que puedas.   
-No… Peter… tú… no… la ventana, podemos salir por—  
-No, Stiles, no podemos, el espacio es muy pequeño para que tú pases, al menos no embarazado y yo no te voy a abandonar aquí, así que por una vez en tu vida, vas a cerrar la boca y harás lo que te diga ¿De acuerdo?- preguntó con la voz quebrada al percibir tan claramente la preocupación y angustia del menor por él- Yo estaré bien, lo prometo, ahora cúbrete, por favor.

En cuanto el humano siguió su indicación, Peter lo estrecho contra su cuerpo y después de respirar profundo, comenzó a buscar una ruta de escape hacia las escaleras. Ya da por hecho que no saldrá de ahí sin varias quemaduras pero lo único que le importa, es que el menor no resulte herido. Es por esto que busca los lugares donde las llamas son más bajas y atraviesa por ellas, ignorando el dolor de sus piernas. 

Cuando está a escasos centímetros de las escaleras, unos crujidos llaman su atención pero no alcanza a reaccionar cuando dos grandes maderos en llamas caen del techo, golpeando su espalda con fuerza y dejan en el suelo, provocando que suelte al castaño, quien rueda un poco hasta quedar junto al primer escalón y en ese momento se da cuenta que se ha desmayado, seguramente por la gran cantidad de humo que dificultad el respirar. 

-¡Stiles! ¡Stiles!

El beta va a levantarse, cuando unos nuevas maderas caen sobre él, dejándolo de cara al suelo mientras gruñe del dolor que recorre su espalda y la parte posterior de su pierna derecha. Si no aparta esas cosas de su cuerpo, las quemaduras serán muy graves, al igual que la primera vez que pasó por eso y no quiere terminar otra vez en el hospital, consumiéndose en su propia locura y fantasías de venganza. Cuando está por incorporarse, ve como unas llamas que se mueven por el suelo, se acercan peligrosamente al menor. 

-No… ¡Stiles! ¡Stiles!

Sobreponiéndose al dolor y la debilidad del humo, se apresura en apartar las maderas ardientes de su espalda para gatear hasta su amigo, usando sus manos desnudas para apagar el fuego que está a escasos centímetros antes de incorporarse con algo de dificultad y tomó en brazos al castaño, subiendo las escaleras con pasos temblorosos hasta que consiguió llegar a la cocina, tosiendo un poco y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo del humo. 

Por momentos, Peter siente que le falta el aire y le cuesta respirar pero el objetivo está muy claro en su cabeza: Sacar a Stiles de la casa y alejarlo del peligro que representa el fuego. Durante unos segundos, percibe el detestable aroma de carne quemada y cabello chamuscado pero no permite que los malos recuerdos de su pasado lo paralicen de nuevo. 

Para ignorar el dolor, se centra en la respiración acompasada del hijo de sheriff y los latidos rítmicos de la pequeña vida que lleva en su vientre. Ambos están bien, eso es suficiente para él. 

Peter alza la vista cuando siente la fresca brisa de la mañana al atravesar el umbral de la puerta principal. Con pasos lentos e inestable, se dirige hacia la barrera de Mountain Ash, en donde su sobrino lo está mirando boquiabierto y por unos segundos, escucha la exclamación de Argent a su derecha, ¿Tan mal luce? Claro que sí, aunque la vez anterior fue peor y sospecha que ahora tuvo un poco más de suerte en cuanto a la gravedad de las diversas quemaduras que tiene. 

-Derek… no te… preocupes…- susurra al mismo tiempo que cae de rodillas a mitad de camino y deja con cuidado al humano en el suelo- El cachorro… está… bien… está bien…- soltó lo último mientras se desploma al suelo.  
-¡PETEEEERRR!

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

El lobo completo continuó embistió la barrera. No tiene idea de cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que su tío entró a la casa para rescatar a Stiles pero todavía no regresan y cada vez es más el humo que sale por un costado, lo cual lo hace desesperarse. No hay forma en que pueda salir de ahí por sus propios medios.

-No coloques esa carita, Derek, muy pronto te unirás a tu querido humano- canturreó Kate antes de darle un puñetazo en el rostro al Alfa y lo aventó por al suelo- Te dejaré ver su cuerpo quemado antes de matarte.  
-¡Cállate! Tú serás la única que morirá hoy- gruñó McCall adoptando su forma de beta y volvió a atacar a la rubia.   
-Ya es hora de acabar este jueguito, no tengo ningún interés en ti, ya no- afirmó la mujer al mismo tiempo que hace brillar sus ojos rojos- Nunca debiste entrometerte en mi camino, Scott, me agradabas. 

El moreno escuchó un rugido que llamó su atención y alcanzó a distinguir que afuera de la gran barrera de Mountain Ash que los separa del resto de la manada, los betas están luchando contra los cazadores y una escena en específico atrae su atención, en donde Isaac a cubierto con su cuerpo a Cora de un ataque, recibiendo un disparo en un costado del abdomen y eso enfada a su hermana, quien se abalanza sobre el hombre que los atacó.   
Por otra parte, Jackson y Liam están cubriéndose mutuamente mientras se encargan de los cuatro cazadores que los están atacando de diferentes ángulos. Y a un par de metros, están Kira con Malia, quienes se encargan bastante bien de sus oponentes. Aún cuando todos están luchando, ninguno de ellos será capaz de romper la barrera y lo más probable es que Lydia se éste con el sheriff en la veterinaria o la estación. 

-Mierda…- siseó apretando los puños con fuerza. 

Argent tampoco es una opción, no cuando Gerard y su grupito de cazadores se está encargando de mantenerlo ocupado. ¿Qué puede hacer? No hay forma en que rompa esa barrera, ni tampoco que… un aroma acaba con su línea de pensamientos y observa atentamente hacia la entrada principal de la mansión en reconstrucción, entreabriendo la boca al distinguir las dos siluetas que salen de ahí.

-Oh Dios…- susurró muy sorprendido en cuanto nota lo malherido que está su familiar pero éste ha cumplido su promesa de rescatar al humano- Peter… - A medida que el beta se acerca con pasos inestables, Scott y Argent también reparan en él, siendo el segundo quien suelta una exclamación, parte sorpresa y parte pánico.   
-Derek… no te… preocupes…- susurra el beta al mismo tiempo que cae de rodillas a mitad de camino y deja con cuidado al humano en el suelo- El cachorro… está… bien… está bien…- soltó lo último mientras se desploma al suelo.  
-¡PETEEEERRR!- lo llama el lobo completo al comprender lo grave que son las quemaduras de su familiar. 

Por mucho tiempo, ha guardado odio y resentimiento contra su tío, no solo por asesinar a su hermana, sino también por traicionarlo cuando él lo consideraba su mejor amigo, más un hermano mayor que un tío. Pero ahora todo es diferente, Peter, quien ha demostrado en el pasado que todos son piezas en sus planes ocultos sin ningún valor, ha dejado en claro que ha cambiado, que realmente quiere y se siente parte de esa manada tan particular, y por sobre todo, que considera a Stiles un amigo, uno al que aprecia tanto que afrontó uno de sus peores miedos con tal de protegerlo, porque no puede imaginar toda la angustia y los dolorosos recuerdos que lo embargaron al entrar al sótano en llamas. Su pareja tiene razón, ya es hora de que ambos tengan una charla para arreglar las cosas y recuperar algo de la relación que tuvieron en el pasado. 

-Jajajajaja, no era así como quería encargarme de Peter pero no me quejaré por la ironía de la situación- se burló Kate esquivando con facilidad los ataques del Alfa y cuando consigue tumbarlo al suelo, saca una pistola de la parte trasera de su pantalón, apuntando directamente hacia el beta- Es hora de saldar nuestro asunto pendiente, Peter, no me arriesgaré a que me desgarres el cuello de nuevo, aunque eso me hizo más fuerte.   
-¡No lo hagas!- gritó Chris, bajando la guardia por completo y uno de los cazadores lo tiró al suelo antes de darle un puñetazo en el rostro.  
-Jajajaja, sé que te gusta este lobito en particular, hermano pero te fijaste en la persona equivocada, como sea, me desharé de dos molestias justo ahora. 

Derek observa como la rubia camina hacia donde está su familiar malherido y el humano inconsciente. En cuanto Scott se levanta con la intención de socorrerlo, Gerard le dispara en un hombro y se encarga de frustrar sus planes junto a dos cazadores, ya que el tercero está luchando con Chris en el suelo. 

No, no va a permitir que esa mujer vuelva a arrebatarle a su familia, no de nuevo. Él ya no es el chico indefenso de antaño, ya no es ingenuo, ni tampoco débil, ahora tiene la oportunidad de hacer algo y no va a desperdiciarla auto compadeciéndose o agregando otra culpa a todas las que carga. Con un gran rugido que hace detenerse (por unos segundos) a cada hombre lobo, chica coyote, kitsune, cazador y mujer jaguar presente, entierra sus garras en la barrera y en un hazaña que solo ha visto en Scott, consigue romperla.

-¿Qué…? No, tú no puedes hacer eso, ¡Solo eres un beta!- gritó Kate con el ceño fruncido y rápidamente le apuntó con la pistola.  
-Sigo siendo un beta y te has metido con mi familia, no vas a escapar esta vez, te aseguro que ahora, me encargaré personalmente de que estés muerta. 

Con un fiero rugido, que fue rápidamente respondido por su manada, se lanzó directamente hacia la cazadora. Esta vez, va a acabar definitivamente con Kate y Gerard Argent.


	26. Chapter 26

Chris observó entre sorprendido y asustado como Peter sale de la mansión reconstruida con graves quemaduras mientras carga a un inconsciente Stiles en sus brazos. Durante unos segundos baja la guardia, lo suficiente para que uno de los cazadores de su padre se abalance sobre él y ambos ruedan por el suelo antes de que un segundo hombre se acerque por su derecha, dándole una patada en el rostro que lo aturde por unos instantes. No puede darse el lujo de permitir que esos sujetos lo derroten, no cuando es el único que puede romper la barrera de Mountain Ash donde está Derek y más importante aún, tiene que ayudar a Peter. 

-¿Tan desesperado estas por ir con esa bestia? Que gran decepción has resultado ser, a cada momento me avergüenzo más de ti- dijo Gerard observándolo fijamente mientras niega despacio.  
-Las únicas bestias aquí son ustedes- replicó Argent llevando una mano hasta la nuca del hombre que lo tiene en el suelo y le da un fuerte cabezazo, rompiéndole la nariz antes de aventarlo a un lado para incorporarse con rapidez- Fui muy ciego al no notar la clase de hombre que eres, la clase de familia que tengo.  
-Si cumplieras con tu deber, las cosas serían muy diferentes, Chris, si hicieras lo que debes, Allison seguiría con vida.

Apenas escuchó el nombre de su hija, una gran furia se apoderó de él y fue directo hacia el mayor para golpearlo pero dos cazadores se interpusieron en su camino. Si es completamente honesto, los días posteriores a la muerte de Allison, una parte de él, si culpó a Stiles por lo ocurrido y quería cobrar venganza, en más una vez, se imaginó golpeándolo mientras lo increpa por ser tan débil, por permitir que ese maldito zorro se apoderara de él pero con el correr de los días, se dio cuenta que ese sentimiento de rabia estaba mal dirigido, porque no culpa al adolescente hiperactivo, sino a sí mismo por no estar ahí cuando su hija más lo necesitaba y uno de sus mayores remordimientos, es que ni siquiera pudo despedirse de ella apropiadamente. 

Aprovechando el enfado que siente, consigue encargarse de ambos cazadores sin problemas y cuando está por hacer lo mismo con su padre, una voz capta toda su atención, provocando que se voltee hacia donde está Peter inconsciente en el suelo junto a Stiles mientras Kate se acerca despacio sosteniendo un arma. 

-¡No lo hagas!- gritó muy preocupado, sin embargo, no alcanza a dar un paso al ser embestido por un costado por uno de los hombres de su padre y ambos caen al suelo, recibiendo un puñetazo en el rostro que lo aturde unos segundos. 

Por más que intenta, no consigue quitarse al enemigo de encima y cuando cree que su hermana sumará dos asesinatos más a su largo historial, un gran rugido paraliza a todos los presentes y rápidamente observa en dirección al menor de los Hale, quien está enterrando sus garras en la barrera antes de romperla, en una hazaña que solo ha conseguido el actual Alfa verdadero de Beacon Hills. 

Tomando ventaja de la distracción de su oponente, le da un fuerte rodillazo en un costado del abdomen para luego golpearlo en el rostro, aventándolo a un lado y se apresuró en llegar junto al beta lastimado y al adolescente mientras Scott se hace cargo de Gerard y Derek de Kate. 

-No… no… Peter…- susurró con un deje de angustia al notar la gravedad de las quemaduras que tiene a la vista, aunque ya se imagina que en la espalda deben ser aún peor- Oh Dios… 

Con la mano temblorosa, le da unas palmaditas en el rostro al beta pero no consigue hacerlo reaccionar y por unos segundos, teme que ocurra algo como lo posterior a la tragedia de la familia Hale, dejando al moreno en el hospital, consumiéndose lentamente la cordura que ha logrado recuperar en los últimos años. 

-Peter, despierta, ¡Peter!- lo llama sin ocultar su desesperación y lo abofetea cada vez más fuerte- ¡Peter despierta! ¡Despierta!  
-Mmm… Pe… ter…- murmuró una voz que atrajo la atención del cazador- Pe… ter…   
-¿Stiles?- rápidamente gateó hasta llegar junto al menor, levantándolo con cuidado hasta dejarlo sentado mientras lo mantiene recargado contra su cuerpo- Stiles, ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?   
-¿Chris…? Mmm, no… estoy bien… Mmm, Peter me sacó de ahí, él… ¿Dónde está?- preguntó pasándose una mano por el rostro antes de incorporarse un poco, sin soltar la extremidad del mayor que le sirve como apoyo- Chris… Peter está…  
-No, él… tenemos que llevarlo al hospital  
-¿Qué…? ¿En dónde es—

El cazador notó el momento exacto en que la expresión del castaño pasó de la sorpresa al horror extremo cuando descubre las condiciones en que quedó el beta al rescatarlo del sótano en llamas. En silencio, observa como el menor se arrodilla junto a su amigo, sacudiéndolo despacio para que despierte mientras lágrimas silenciosas recorren sus mejillas. Argent comprende la angustia que siente en ese momento Stiles, ya que es la misma que experimenta él pero también sabe, que no puede simplemente marcharse de ahí cuando el resto de la manada sigue luchando, no pueden abandonarlos. Peter no estaría de acuerdo con eso tampoco. 

-No dejas de sorprenderme, Chris, cada vez encuentras una nueva forma de avergonzarme y decepcionarme- afirmó una voz que llamó la atención de ambos- Has caído tan bajo al juguetear con estas bestias. 

El cazador se volteó hacia Gerard, quien sostiene una pistola en la mano y por sobre su hombro, se percató que es su hermana la encargada de mantener alejados a Scott y Derek de ellos. Cuando escucha el sonido metálico del seguro, su cuerpo se mueve por instinto, interponiéndose entre su padre y el lobo herido, recibiendo un disparo directo en el costado derecho del abdomen que lo hace caer de rodillas. 

-¡CHRIIISSSS!- grita el chico hiperactivo muy asustado con la situación que se desarrolla frente a él. 

Argent lleva una mano la herida provocada por la bala y observa la sangre unos segundos antes de fijarse en su padre, quien se acerca unos pasos más mientras mantiene una sonrisa en los labios, lo cual le da entender que no le importa lo que le ocurra con tal de conseguir su objetivo. 

-¿Me sorprende lo que has hecho? Ni un poco, decidiste proteger a esas bestias, así que ahora afrontarás las consecuencias, deberías darme las gracias, te enviaré junto a tu querida hija, la misma que no pudiste proteger- acusó apuntándole con la pistola directo a la cabeza- Siempre has sido débil, Chris, si hubieras hecho tu trabajo, tu esposa estaría viva, tu hija estaría viva.   
-Victoria murió por seguir nuestras estúpidas tradiciones… Allison murió protegiendo a sus amigos… tú eres el único que está haciendo las cosas mal y vas a pagar por eso, ya no volverás a lastimar a otros.   
-¿Y quién lo va a impedir? ¿Tú?- preguntó con una clara burla en la voz antes de dejar caer el cargador vacío del arma y lo reemplazó por uno nuevo que sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta- ¿Crees que no soy capaz de matarte, Chris? Te mataría una y todas las veces que hiciera falta con tal de obtener lo que quiero, hace mucho que ya no te considero mi hijo, solo eres una pieza desechable en mi juego y ahora que te has vuelto inútil, ya no te necesito. 

El cazador debe admitir, que una pequeña parte de él se ha terminado por romper luego de oír esas duras palabras. No es que espere algo de Gerard, no después de todo lo que ha pasado pero nada borra el hecho que es su padre y hubo un tiempo en que realmente lo admiró, además de sentir un profundo respeto hacia él. Resignándose por completo, cerró los ojos y escuchó el disparo retumbando en el aire, sin embargo, el dolor jamás llegó y cuando se atreve a mirar, descubre la razón de ello. 

-Stiles… 

El castaño sostiene la muñeca del mayor, mantiene la punta del arma en dirección al cielo antes de que le dé un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro que lo deja inconsciente en el suelo. En cuanto se da la vuelta, lo primero que llama la atención de Argent es el color rojizo de esos usuales orbes marrones y entonces comprende que se trata del bebé que ha vuelto a manifestarse. 

-Stiles- lo llama cuando el chico camina hacia él con lentitud.   
-Está bien, tío Chris, todo estará bien- dijo posando su mano sobre la cabeza del cazador, quien sintió la energía cálida emanando. 

Atentamente, observa como el menor se arrodilla junto al lobo herido y coloca las manos en su pecho, emitiendo un tenue resplandor de sus palmas y lentamente, las quemaduras visibles en el cuerpo del moreno comienzan a sanar. Argent se apresura en acercarse hasta ellos y esboza una sonrisa de alivio cuando al cabo de unos segundos, el beta ha sido curado por completo. 

-Lo hiciste, salvaste a Peter… lo salvaste- soltó muy feliz al mismo tiempo que le da un abrazo al adolescente y siente una mano sobre la herida de bala que tiene en el costado del vientre pero el mayor la aparta con una pequeña sonrisa- Está bien, ya has hecho suficiente, no quiero que te lastimes.  
-Tío Chris…  
-Está bien, gracias por curar a Peter- dijo dándole un pequeño beso en un costado de la cabeza y el menor se recarga contra su cuerpo, permaneciendo quieto durante varios segundos- ¿Stiles?  
-Mmm… ¿Chris…?- susurró el hijo del sheriff removiéndose un poco y abrió los ojos despacio- Mmm…   
-¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te duele al—

En ese preciso momento escuchó un ruido metálico que reconoció de inmediato y giró un poco la cabeza, encontrándose con el rostro sonriente de su hermana menor, quien les apuntó con un arma y disparó.

-No… no… ¡Stiles!

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Derek se abalanzó furiosamente sobre Kate y ambos rodaron por el suelo unos metros. Enterrándole las garras de la mano derecha en un costado del vientre, utilizó su otra extremidad para quitarle la pistola con un golpe, la cual se deslizó por la tierra hacia la derecha. No va a permitir que esa maldita mujer vuelva a lastimar a su familia. 

-¿Crees que puedes derrotarme? Que ingenuo, solo estás retrasando lo inevitable- afirmó la rubia al mismo tiempo que le da un rodillazo en la entrepierna al beta, quien afloja el agarre durante unos segundos, los suficientes para que sean aprovechados por su enemiga y lo tumban al suelo- Hoy vas a perder a todas las personas que te importan, Derek, comenzando por el estúpido niño que has decidido reclamar como compañero y esa basura que lleva en su vientre, hoy todos morirán y será tu culpa, igual que fue tu culpa lo que pasó con tu familia.

El moreno apretó los dientes antes de intentar darle un rodillazo a la mujer jaguar pero ésta lo detuvo usando un brazo para protegerse, lo cual no le dio tiempo de bloquear el puñetazo directo a su rostro que la hizo caer sobre el costado de su cuerpo y el lobo completo se ganó encima de ella, colocando las garras de su mano derecha en el cuello contrario. 

-No vas a manipularme de nuevo- afirmó con el ceño fruncido. No importa lo que diga esa mujer, el recordar las palabras de su pareja cuando estuvieron encerrados en esa húmeda celda hace unas horas, le da la fortaleza suficiente para no dejarse carcomer por la culpa- Eres parte de mi pasado, Kate y ahí es donde te quedarás. 

El lobo completó está por desgarrar el cuello de la rubia cuando escucha el grito de su compañero y se voltea de inmediato, descubriendo que Gerard ha conseguido sortear al Alfa verdadero y acaba de dispararle en un costado del vientre a su primogénito. Su primer instinto, es ir a ayudarlo pero apenas baja la guardia, la mujer jaguar le entierra las garras repetidamente en un costado del abdomen antes de aventarlo a un lado. 

-Mi tonto hermanito protegiendo a una bestia, ni siquiera me sorprende, como sea, no deberías preocuparte por él, Derek, yo soy tu oponente y me encargaré de romper cada uno de tus huesos, hasta que no seas capaz moverte y solo podrás observar como acabamos con tu estúpida pareja. 

El moreno rueda por el suelo para esquivar los siguientes ataques de la rubia pero se detiene al sentir algo extraño en su pecho y mira en dirección hacia donde está el hijo del sheriff, quien se ha levantado antes de moverse con una velocidad abrumada y llega junto a Gerard, tomándolo por la muñeca para evitar que vuelva a disparar a su hijo. En pocos segundos, el beta capta el brillo rojizo en aquellos usuales orbes marrones y comprende que nuevamente el bebé está manifestándose para ayudarlos. Sabe perfectamente lo débil que queda su compañero cada vez que ocurre aquello y mucho más cuando cura a alguien, tal como está haciéndolo ahora con Peter pero si ambos (tanto Stiles como su hija) han decidido aquello, él no puede darse el lujo de flaquear ahora. 

-¿Sabes cuál es tu problema, Derek? Nunca has sido capaz de ocultar tus debilidades y eso te hace tan fácil de manipular, igual que en el pasado, estabas tan desesperado por encontrar a alguien que te quisiera y aceptara, tan desesperado por vivir un apasionado romance y mírate ahora, tu debilidad está justo ahí al frente, un débil mocoso que no es más que una carga pero está bien, te haré un favor y te curaré de tu debilidad humana, Derek- afirmó al mismo tiempo que llega junto al menor de los Hale, dándole una fuerte patada en el rostro. 

Por varios segundos, el beta queda aturdido en el suelo hasta que escucha un disparo seguido por el grito de Argent, uno que lleva el nombre de su compañero. De inmediato, se incorpora sobre sus palmas y rodillas, mientras el aroma a sangre inunda su nariz.

-No… no… Stiles- susurra sin apartar la vista del castaño, quien está con medio cuerpo afirmado contra el cazador y éste cubre su hombro derecho con una mano- Stiles, ¡Stiles!

Con un gruñido naciendo desde el fondo de su garganta, el moreno entierra sus garras en el suelo, sintiendo como su cuerpo comienza a contorsionarte, haciendo crujir huesos por todas partes mientras una ira asesina se apodera de él. Ni siquiera es consciente de que se ha transformado hasta que Kate gira en su dirección, colocándose en guardia y vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos. 

-Había olvidado que puedes convertirte en un lobo, adelante, muéstrame lo que puedes hacer- lo provocó apuntándole con la pistola directo a la cabeza- El siguiente disparo, será para esa basura que lleva en el vientre tu chico, ¿Qué harás, Derek? 

El beta no se dejó provocar con esas palabras y con movimientos calculados, corre hacia la cazadora, esquivando hábilmente todos los disparos hasta que se abalanza sobre ella, mordiéndola en el antebrazo con el cual sostiene el arma y la tumba al suelo, usando sus patas como palanca para desgarrar la carne. 

-¡Aaaahhh!- gritó la rubia por el dolor y usó su mano libre para intentar enterrar sus garras en un costado del cuerpo contrario pero el animal se movió con rapidez de ella- Maldito.  
-¿Crees que porque has robado los poderes de un Alfa eres fuerte?- preguntó el lobo negro, rodeando lentamente en un círculo a la mujer, quien se incorpora cubriendo la herida sangrante de su extremidad- Tendrás ojos rojos pero no eres una Alfa y nunca lo serás.  
-¿Y tú me darás clases de cómo ser una Alfa? Por tu culpa murieron tus betas, arruinaste la vida de esos chicos y—  
-He tomado malas decisiones pero no seguirás manipulándome con la culpa, Kate, nada cambiará el pasado, ni tampoco las decisiones que he tomado- señaló repitiendo las palabras que le dijo su pareja durante su cautivo y realmente cree en ellas- Lo único que puedo hacer, es intentar mejorar las cosas, voy a mejorarlas ahora y no permitiré que lastimen a mi manada. 

El lobo completo hizo brillar sus ojos azules y se preparó para el siguiente ataque. Durante unos segundos, presta atención a las palabras que escucha del otro lado de la barrera, específicamente de Jackson e Isaac, dos de sus betas que le dan ánimos y aseguran que la mordida ha sido un regalo, así como también, el que él fuera su Alfa y aún cuando cometió muchos errores, ahora los está corrigiendo con creces, así que no puede rendirse contra esa mujer. 

Iniciando una carrera rápida hacia la cazadora, encaja sus dientes en la pantorrilla derecha contraria y comienza a jalar, ignorando el sabor metálico en su boca. Por supuesto que la mujer jaguar se defiende, dándole patadas con la pierna libre pero eso no hace desistir al lobo y le da igual recibir un par de golpes con tal de acabar con todo eso. 

Durante unos segundos, escucha un chasquido metálico tras él y aún cuando resuena el disparo, no siente el dolor, ya que Scott se está haciendo cargo de los tres cazadores, dejándolos inconsciente en el suelo antes de unirse a él en la batalla y atacó por la espalda, rodeando el cuello de Kate con el antebrazo derecho para ejercer presión. 

-Sé que esta es tu lucha, Derek pero es nuestra manada la que está en peligro- señaló el Alfa verdadero al mismo tiempo que entierra las garras de su mano izquierda en un costado del vientre de la rubia, quien suelta un gruñido de dolor- No debiste regresar. 

El moreno intercambió una mirada con McCall antes de soltar a la cazadora y en cuanto ésta fue aventada al suelo, saltó sobre ella al mismo tiempo que coloca sus fauces abiertas en el cuello contrario. Desde que descubrió que la persona tras el asesinato de gran parte de su familia sigue con vida, ha fantaseado mucho con la forma en que le arrancará el cuello y ahora por fin tiene la oportunidad de hacerlo. 

-Jajajajaja, vamos, hazlo, por una vez compórtate como un hombre, Derek- lo provocó la rubia con una sonrisa burlona y el lobo presionó sus dientes, haciendo pequeñas heridas que no tardan en sangrar- ¿Sabes? Este Derek me gusta mucho más que el mocoso ingenuo de hace unos años, podrías ser mi juguete, unos cinco minutos hasta que me aburra de ti.   
-Aléjate de ella- ordenó una voz que atrajo la atención del beta y de reojo observó a Gerard, quien se ha levantado y apunta con una pistola a Stiles, quien es abrazado por el cazador- No me hagas repetirlo otra vez. 

Con resignación, el menor de los Hale no tiene más opción que obedecer y se aparta de la rubia. Mientras el patriarca de los Argent amenace con lastimar a su compañero, sus acciones son muy limitadas, al igual que las de Scott, quien aprieta los puños con impotencia. 

-Tienes cinco minutos, Kate, no vamos a extender esto más de lo necesario- señaló Gerard con una sonrisa de diversión y el lobo completo bajó un poco la cabeza, no oponiendo resistencia cuando llegó el primer golpe.


	27. Chapter 27

¿Cuán más bajo puede caer su familia? ¿Cuánto más tendrá que soportar hasta que todo acabe? Ya está cansado, ya no tiene fuerzas para seguir con eso. Ya no tiene razones para continuar y eso es algo que ha sabido desde lo ocurrido con su hija pero se ha negado a admitirlo por mucho tiempo, porque implicaría aceptar demasiadas cosas y una de ellas es que la mayor parte dentro de él, ya se encuentra marchita. 

-¡Derek! ¡Derek!- grita una voz que saca al cazador de sus pensamientos y se apresura en estrechar al hijo del sheriff contra su cuerpo cuando hace un ademan de ir con su compañero, quien está siendo golpeando por Kate sin oponer resistencia- ¡Suéltame, Chris! ¡Tengo que ayudar a Derek! ¡Derek! ¡Derek! ¡Suéltame!

Usando más fuerza en su agarre, consigue mantener al menor en su lugar, ignorando sus súplicas porque lo libere. Durante unos breves segundos, su mirada se encuentra con la del lobo completo, quien niega despacio y comprende (con ese simple gesto) que le está pidiendo que no deje ir a su pareja, que él puede soportar esos golpes o lo que venga con tal de proteger a las personas que ama. 

-Mmm… Stiles…- susurra una voz que llama la atención de Argent y gira un poco la cabeza, descubriendo con un gran alivio que el mayor de los Hale está despertando y se incorpora despacio hasta quedar sentado- ¿Stiles?  
-Tranquilo, él está bien- aseguró el cazador señalando con la vista al chico que se retuerce entre sus brazos, todavía luchando por soltarse e ir con el moreno.   
-Chris… ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué sucede…?  
-Al fin despiertas, Peter, tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente- dijo Gerard esbozando una sonrisa y caminó unos pasos más hacia el trío que está en el suelo- No he olvidado lo que hiciste con mi hija.  
-Maldito loco, yo mismo te rasgaré el cuello- gruñó el beta colocándose de pie y un aroma a sangre atrajo su atención, dándose cuenta en ese momento que su sobrino está recibiendo una buena paliza por parte de la cazadora, sin mover un dedo por defenderse- ¡Derek!  
-No tan rápido, bestia, un paso más y le volaré la cabeza al joven Stilinski, te tomaste muchas molestias para rescatarlo del sótano en llamas, no querrás que muera ahora ¿Verdad? 

Argent comprende perfectamente la frustración que siente el hombre lobo en ese momento al no ser capaz de ayudar en esa batalla, es la misma que se refleja en el rostro de Scott, quien permanece a unos metros de ellos y contempla muy enfadado la escena de la rubia con el lobo completo. Es el mismo sentir que demuestran los betas al otro lado de la barrera, quienes se han encargado de los cazadores y embisten implacables la barrera con la esperanza de romperla para ayudarlos. Con algo de dificultad, se coloca de pie, procurando no soltar al menor, quien ha comenzado a llorar mientras sigue gritando el nombre de su compañero. 

-Peter…- llama al moreno, quien lo mira unos segundos antes de ir hacia ellos, encargándose de abrazar al chico hiperactivo para mantenerlo quieto.   
-Basta, Stiles, no puedes ir con él, Derek te está protegiendo, por favor…- pidió con tristeza el beta y el humano se aferró a él entre sollozos- Lo siento… siento no ser capaz de hacer algo…  
-Que adorable escena, la bestia y la chico que lleva una aberración en su vientre consolándose mutuamente, simplemente adorable. 

Chris aprovechó que Stiles está un poco más tranquilo (ya no forcejea por liberarse) para rasgar una parte de su camisa e improvisar una venda en el hombro contrario lastimado. Durante unos segundos, un dolor punzante en un costado de su abdomen, le recuerda que tiene una herida sangrante de bala que pronto lo dejará sin fuerzas, ya que ni siquiera se ha preocupado por detener el sangrado. 

-Estás herido…- susurró el beta observándolo fijamente antes de girar la cabeza hacia el patriarca de los Argent- ¿Tú le disparaste, bastardo?  
-Todavía no, eso es lo que pasa cuando se decide proteger bestias como tú.  
-¿Qué…?- susurró muy confundido con esas palabras.  
-Parece que a Chris le agradas mucho más de lo que está dispuesto a admitir, que decepción haz resultado ser.   
-¿Yo soy la decepción aquí?- soltó el cazador dando unos pasos al frente y cubriendo con su cuerpo al parcito que permanece abrazado tras él- No soy yo quien está matando por el simple placer de hacerlo, no soy yo quien va desmembrando cuerpos con la excusa de un bien superior, tú no estás protegiendo a esta ciudad, ni siquiera te importa Beacon Hills, solo estás velando por tus propios objetivos, solo actúas por tu egoísmo, eres una vergüenza para nuestra familia, para nuestras tradiciones.   
-Vaya, vaya, miren quien habla de avergonzarse, el mismo hombre que no es capaz de cuidar a su propia familia, si hubieras hecho tu trabajo con Derek, tu esposa seguiría con vida, si hubieras hecho tu trabajo con el Nogitsune, tu hija seguiría con vida, las defraudaste a ambas, les fallaste cuando más te necesitaban.   
-Cállate- ordenó apretando los puños con fuerza.   
-Ellas están muertas porque tú decidiste que fuera de esa forma.

El cazador bajó la vista afligido y no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando un puñetazo fue directo a su mejilla derecha, seguido de un segundo que lo dejó de rodillas en el suelo y una mano se cerró en la parte posterior de su cabeza, tirando dolorosamente de su cabello. Por unos segundos escucha una voz que grita su nombre y gira en esa dirección, en donde Peter hace un ademan de ir hacia él junto al castaño pero Gerard les apunta a ambos con el arma.

-Te daré una última lección, Chris, te enseñaré como hace su trabajo un verdadero cazador, presta mucha atención- dijo dejando caer la pistola a un lado para luego sacar otra de la parte trasera de su pantalón- Estás balas harán mucho más que hacer gruñir a una de esas bestias, lo verás gruñir y retorcerse en el suelo antes de que muera. 

Argent intercambió una mirada con el beta, quien de inmediato colocó tras de él al humano para cubrirlo de un posible dispar. No, no quiere que Peter muera, no negará que es un idiota y que le encanta jugar con él, presionando sus límites pero tampoco puede negar, que el tiempo que estuvo viviendo en su casa, la soledad que lo rodea a diario se hizo mucho más llevadera. 

-No… no lo hagas- susurró llevando una mano hasta la extremidad que lo detiene por el cabello e intentó liberarse, sin embargo, le dieron un rodillazo en el rostro que lo dejó en el suelo, aturdiéndolo unos instantes.   
-Sé que Kate quería hacerlo pero no tengas dudas que yo lo disfrutaré de la misma forma, Hale, debiste arder con el resto de esas bestias que llamabas familia- siseó Gerard apuntando directamente a la cabeza del beta- Ahora sí me aseguraré que mueras. 

Cuando el mayor está por jalar el gatillo, suelta un grito de dolor y Chris se asegura de enterrar aún más el cuchillo con el cual está atravesando el pie izquierdo de su padre. En cuanto comenzaron a golpearlo en la cabeza con la culata del arma, usó todas sus fuerzas para embestir a Gerard por la cintura y lo tiró al suelo, apresurándose en sujetar la muñeca donde tiene el arma y así impedir que lastime a alguien.

-Esté será tu último error, Chris. 

Ambos rodaron por el suelo, en un intento por dominar al contrario y con algo de esfuerzo, el primogénito de los Argent consigue quedar sobre el contrario, sin soltar la muñeca donde tiene el arma y alza la mano libre, volviéndola un puño mientras observa fijamente a su padre. 

-Hazlo, Chris, golpéame, por una vez en tu vida, compórtate como un verdadero hombre- lo provocó con una sonrisa de diversión y el menor dudó unos segundos- Lo suponía. 

En un rápido movimiento, el cazador más joven fue empujado a un lado y le dieron un puñetazo en el rostro, seguido de tres más hasta que le rompieron la nariz, la cual no tardó en sangrar. De reojo, pudo notar como Scott aprovecha la distracción para correr hacia donde está Kate y consiguió herirla en el hombro antes de que retroceda, alejándose del malherido lobo negro que está jadeando en el suelo. Cuando la punta del arma es colocada en su frente, se resigna a que todo acabará de esa forma pero al menos conseguirá el tiempo suficiente para que los demás dentro de la barrera, acaben con eso. Si es honesto, morir no le interesa, incluso es un consuelo. 

-¡Aléjate de él!- ruge Peter muy enfadado al mismo tiempo que adopta su forma de beta- Si le colocas un dedo encima, voy a destrozarte, Gerard, voy a dejarte irreconocible. 

Chris observa como su padre se incorpora, apuntando directamente al hombre lobo y en cuanto repara en la expresión de su rostro sabe que lo hará, sabe que ahora si jalará el gatillo. Sin tomarse un tiempo de razonarlo e ignorando el dolor de sus heridas, se apresura en tomar el arma que hace unos segundos su padre arrojó al suelo, no, que ese sujeto dejó caer y se levanta empuñándola con firmeza, fijando como objetivo la cabeza del mayor.

-No te cansas de demostrar lo cobarde que eres, ya me encargaré de ti, espera tu turno.   
-Golpear a otros no te convierte en un hombre, asesinar a alguien solo por lo que es y justificarte tras el deber, no te hace hombre, te convierte en un cobarde.   
-¿Y qué harás al respecto?- preguntó el mayor dándose la vuelta para observar fijamente a su primogénito- ¿Qué vas a hacer, Chris?   
-Lo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo. 

Sin ningún titubeo, jaló el gatillo, el fuerte ruido del disparo retumbó en el aire y escasos segundos después, la persona frente a él cayó al suelo inmóvil, con una herida en la frente que no tarda en sangrar. “Que extraño”, resuena una vocecita en la cabeza del cazador, si es honesto, esperaba que la situación le produjera algo, que removiera algo en su interior pero no, ni siquiera hay una gota de remordimiento o tristeza que lo embargue. 

-Chris… ¿Qué has hecho? ¡¿Qué hiciste?!

Argent se volteó hacia su hermana, quien esquivó el ataque del Alfa antes de aventarlo al suelo y se dirigió hacia él, completamente transformada e hizo aparecer sus garras. Con total parsimonia, dejó caer el arma que sostiene para luego recoger la que tiene Gerard cerca de una de sus frías manos. 

-Has escogido justo hoy para demostrar que tienes un poco de valor, Chris-dijo la mujer acercándose y se detuvo a casi un metro de su familiar- ¿Harás lo mismo conmigo? ¿Vas a matarme, hermanito?   
-Tuviste tu oportunidad de marcharte y decidiste regresar a causar problemas, eres tú quien ha escogido esto, Kate.  
-¿En serio? No me disparaste la primera vez, si Peter no hubiera aparecido, tú no habrías jalado el gatillo, aún si hubiera atacado a Scott, tampoco pudiste hacerlo la segunda vez, pudiste acabar con esto en México pero no lo hiciste, si ahora estoy aquí, es porque no tienes el valor para dispararme, por eso sé que no lo harás, no ahora que soy todo lo que te queda. 

Chris bajó la vista unos segundos, los mismos que tardó la manipuladora rubia en llegar a su lado, colocando una mano en su nuca antes de afirmar el mentón en su hombro derecho. Una pequeña parte dentro del cazador, le ordena que dispare, que ahora es el mejor momento para acabar con lo último que queda de su malvada familia pero simplemente no puede moverse y por más que lo odie, ella tiene razón, no es capaz de lastimarla, no lo ha hecho en las últimas dos ocasiones que ha tenido, ¿Por qué pensó que sería diferente ahora? 

-Pobre, Chris, perdiste a tu esposa, perdiste a tu hija pero aún me tienes a mí, no estás solo como piensas, no lo estarás conmigo a tu lado- aseguró la mujer jaguar haciendo desaparecer sus rasgos sobrenaturales antes de llevar una mano discretamente a un costado de su pantalón, en donde carga un pequeño cuchillo que la ha sacado de varios líos en sus tiempos como humana- Nunca has podido ocultarme algo, sé cómo te sientes, sé que después de la muerte de Allison, algo murió dentro de ti también, sé muy bien que ya no tienes ninguna razón para levantarte por las mañanas o hacer algo, la seguridad de la ciudad no te importa pero sigues colaborando con esos lobos porque si te quedas solo en casa, vas a volverte loco por la tristeza y el dolor que cargas, no puedes deshacerte ahora de lo que único que te queda.  
-¡No la escuches, Chris! ¡No permitas que juegue contigo! Nada de eso es cierto, ni una sola palabra- replicó la voz de Peter desde un costado.  
-No… si tiene razón, si tienes razón en dos cosas- afirmó Argent al mismo tiempo que sujeta la muñeca derecha de la mujer jaguar, en la cual sostiene un cuchillo y la observa fijamente- Sabes cómo me siento y no puedo deshacerme de lo único que me quede pero esto no se trata de lo que puedo o lo que quiero, sino de hacer lo correcto, las únicas bestias aquí, somos nosotros. 

Sujetando el arma, coloca la punta en el centro del abdomen de la rubia y dispara dos veces, provocando que caiga de rodillas mientras se cubre la herida con una mano, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño. No va a negar que le duele lo que está pasando pero así es como deben ser las cosas, su familia no ha hecho más que causar problemas en la ciudad. 

-Maldito… ¿Cómo te has atrevido a hacerlo?- siseó Kate retándolo con la mirada y el mayor la soltó, dando dos pasos atrás- Vamos, hazlo, mátame, ¡Hazlo! Maldito, cobarde, ¡Dispara!- lo retó muy enfadada y el cazador dejó caer el arma- Gerard tiene razón, eres un cobarde y un poco hombre, te mereces todo lo que te ha pasado, ahora estás solo.  
-Adiós Kate.

En cuanto el gran lobo negro se abalanza furioso sobre su hermana. Chris se da la vuelta cerrando los ojos mientras cubre la herida de su abdomen con una mano. Ahora ya no hay algo que lo obligue a quedarse en la ciudad… ahora está completamente solo. 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Derek se sintió un poco aliviado cuando Argent comprendió su gesto y no permitió que el humano corra a ayudarlo. Estoicamente, aguanta cada golpe que le propina la desquiciada rubia hasta que estos en un momento cesa y al abrir los ojos, se da cuenta que Scott ha intervenido a su favor pero eso significa que su pareja… con un intenso miedo, busca rápidamente al menor con la mirada, casi llorando de alivio cuando comprueba que está a salvo y siendo protegido por Peter, quien mantiene la vista fija al frente. Con bastante dificultad, el lobo completo consigue colocarse de pie y un dolor punzante en los costados de su cuerpo, le asegura que tiene un par de costillas rotas pero pronto se curará, así que no le da mayor importancia. 

Los primeros pasos son dolorosos y cuando consigue llevar el ritmo, un disparo retumba en el ambiente y observa con sorpresa, al igual que los demás presentes, que Argent le ha disparo en la frente a su padre. Si es honesto, no creía que fuera capaz de hacerlo, nunca pensó que sería posible que hiriera a su familia, sin importar lo que hicieron. En cuanto Kate centra toda su atención en su hermano, Scott se apresura en llegar a su lado, arrodillándose junto a él muy preocupado. 

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó con una marcada mueca de culpabilidad- Lo siento… yo…  
-Estoy bien. No te… disculpes… ve con Stiles… por favor.

El moreno escucha atentamente la conversación entre los hermanos Argent y no pasa por alto el fuerte olor a tristeza y angustia que desprende el mayor de ellos. No es como si no lo hubiera notado antes, el cambio que ha tenido el cazador después de la muerte de su hija, es como si una parte dentro de él se hubiera muerto y lo entiende, porque él se siente de la misma forma por su familia, corrección, sentía, ya que gracias a su compañero y al bebé que esperan, todo ese sufrimiento está siendo cambiado por alegría. 

Cuando Chris le dispara a la rubia, haciéndola caer de rodillas, el lobo completo camina hacia ellos. Por supuesto que el mayor no será capaz de matarla pero él no tendría ninguna consideración con esa mujer. No solo cobrará venganza por lo ocurrido con su familia, sino por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer con Stiles y su hija.

\- Vamos, hazlo, mátame, ¡Hazlo! Maldito, cobarde, ¡Dispara!- lo retó muy enfadada y el cazador dejó caer el arma- Gerard tiene razón, eres un cobarde y un poco hombre, te mereces todo lo que te ha pasado, ahora estás solo.  
-Adiós Kate.

Apenas el cazador pronuncia aquellas palabas de despedidas, Derek inicia una carrera rápida en dirección a la mujer herida y se abalanza sobre ella furioso, hincando sus dientes en el cuello contrario, el cual no duda en apretar hasta que el sabor metálico inunda su boca y clava las garras de las patas delanteras en los hombros ajenos, usándolos como palanca para desgarrar la carne. Un grito estrangulado es lo último que escucha de Kate Argent pero el moreno no se detiene, esta vez se asegurará que permanezca muerta. 

“ERK”

“DER”

“ERK”

-¡Derek!- el lobo reacciona al sentir un brazo que le rodea el cuello y permite que lo alejen del cuerpo sin vida (y mutilado) de la rubia- Ya basta, está muerta… ya terminó.  
-Peter…- susurra tomándose unos segundos para respirar profundo mientras lo sueltan y se voltea a su familiar, recordando lo que pasó hace unos minutos- Me alegra que estés bien, muchas gracias por cuidar de Stiles.  
-No tienes que agradecerme, es mi amigo y mi sobrinita, nadie se meterá con ellos- aseguró con solemnidad antes de dedicarle una sonrisa-Es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, recuerda que el sheriff está esperando con Lydia en la veterinaria, ambos deben estar muy preocupados al no tener noticias nuestras, vamos.   
-Sí- respondió con la intención de trotar hacia donde está su compañero pero al notar que Scott está con él y que no está herido de gravedad, se dirige hacia Argent, quien continúa de espaldas a ellos- Lo siento.   
-Hiciste lo correcto, Derek, no tienes que disculparte… ya se terminó, ve con Stiles, él te necesita ahora- susurró lo último al mismo tiempo que se deja caer sobre sus rodillas y presiona más fuerte la herida de bala en un costado de su vientre.   
-Tienes que ir a un hospital, estás perdiendo mucha sangre- señaló el lobo completo rodeando al mayor con la intención de ayudarlo pero se detuvo cuando aquella mirada, carente de algún tipo de emoción o deseo, se posó sobre él- Argent…  
-Ve con Stiles, estaré bien.  
-Yo me ocuparé de él, ve con el cachorro- intervino Peter acercándose y se arrodilló frente al cazador- Ve, Derek.

El moreno intercala la mirada entre ambos antes de asentir para darse la vuelta y caminar hacia donde está su pareja, quien apenas repara en él, se escapa de entre los brazos de Scott para correr en su dirección pero cuando está a mitad de camino se detiene y el lobo sabe de inmediato que algo está mal, lo cual se confirma al notar la expresión del Alfa verdadero. 

-¡Stiles!

Derek se apresura en llegar junto al hijo del sheriff cuando éste cae de rodillas y entonces lo ve: una solitaria flecha enterrada casi en el centro de su espalda, lanzada por uno de los cazadores tras la barrera de Mountain, el mismo que unos segundos después, es atacado fieramente por Cora.


	28. Chapter 28

La pelirroja se pasea de un lado a otro frente a la veterinaria, ya que no podía seguir sentada dentro y decidió salir a tomar algo de aire. Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que el resto de la manada se marchó hacia la mansión reconstruida en la reserva y no entiende por qué no se han comunicado todavía. El solo pensar que algo malo ha ocurrido…

-Lydia- la llamó una voz que la hizo detenerse y se volteó hacia afligida- Ellos regresarán pronto, solo tenemos que ser pacientes.  
-No entiendo… no entiendo cómo puede estar tan tranquilo con esto, Sheriff- dijo la Banshee abrazando su abdomen mientras mira el suelo- Odio esto, siempre tengo que quedarme a esperar que ellos regresen…  
-Tú los ayudas mucho, no solo haciendo eso que haces con lo que escuchas sino preocupándote por ellos- señaló Noah con un suspiro y afirmó la espalda contra el muro junto a la puerta principal- Por supuesto que estoy muy preocupado por mi hijo… pero también lo entiendo… no es mucho lo que yo puedo hacer para ayudarlos… un montón de cazadores entrenados para matar criaturas sobrenaturales y una mujer jaguar… ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? Solo sería un estorbo ahí… lo único que puedo hacer, es confiar en Derek, en que cuidará de mi hijo hasta que los demás lleguen, sé que lo hará, él ha cambiado un montón desde que están juntos… entiendo cómo te sientes, Lydia… es difícil esperar.  
-Es cierto, Derek cuidará a Stiles y los demás también- dijo acercándose al mayor, quien la abrazó y le acarició la espalda en círculos con una mano- Incluso Jackson, él solía meterse mucho con Stiles y ahora, ahora lo protege de todos, incluso de quienes lo miran raro.  
-Muchas cosas han cambiado en el último tiempo… muy pronto, todos tomarán caminos diferentes pero seguirán estando juntos, Stiles me explicó cómo funciona eso de ser una manada con tanta diversidad sobrenatural como ustedes… Derek se va a enfadar pero cuando acabe esto, tendremos una merecida celebración.   
-Jajajaja, con mucha comida chatarra, Stiles tragará y hablará al mismo tiempo, Jackson se burlará de sus elegantes modales mientras Scott e Isaac lo defenderán, Derek intentará evitar que Stiles siga comiendo chatarra pero Peter le dará a escondidas al igual que Liam, Kira y Malia… Cora fingirá que nada le importa, aunque la verdad es que ya ha aceptado a Stiles y cómo no hacerlo, es un chico genial…

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio por varios segundos, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamiento pero compartiendo la angustiar de esperar el regreso de sus seres queridos. Cuando la pelirroja consiguió calmarse, agradeció con una sonrisa el apoyo del sheriff y se dirigieron hacia la puerta para esperar dentro. 

“Lydia” 

“¡Lydia!”

La Banshee se giró en cuanto escuchó la voz del chico hiperactivo llamándola y cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor, llevándose una mano al pecho al cabo de unos segundos y un extraño dolor punzante en la espalda la hizo estremecerse antes de bajar su extremidad hasta el vientre mientras respira más rápido.

-¿Lydia? ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el sheriff sosteniéndola por los brazos con cuidado- ¿Lydia?  
-Tengo… tengo que ir con Stiles, ahora- dijo apresurándose en buscar en su chaqueta las llaves del auto y fue hasta él, subiendo al lugar del conductor mientras el mayor lo hace por el lado del copiloto.  
-¿Qué está pasando? Lydia, dímelo- pidió colocando una mano en el volante y la pelirroja bajó la vista unos segundos.  
-Stiles… tengo este sentimiento de urgencia… algo malo le va a pasar.

La pelirroja se apresuró en conducir en conducir hacia la mansión reconstruida mientras su acompañante intenta contactar en vano con Scott. Con el pasar de los minutos, el presentimiento que la embarga es mucho más grande y sofocante, convenciéndose que si está por ocurrir u ocurriendo algo malo que involucra a su querido amigo. 

En cuanto consiguen llegar, lo primero que llama su atención es que la mayoría de la manada se encuentra a varios metros de la mansión en reconstrucción y no tarda en comprender que hay una barrera de Mountain Ash que no les permite acercarse. Lo segundo en que repara, es que dentro, se encuentran el resto de los lobos, el cazador y Stiles, quien está sentado en el suelo, siendo abrazado por su pareja. 

-Algo está mal- susurra antes de correr hacia ellos y de paso, rompe el círculo de cenizas, permitiendo que los demás también se puedan acercar- ¿Qué está ocurriendo?- pregunta observando a la pareja y a unos metros de ellos, está el cadáver de Gerard con un disparo en la cabeza y un poco más a la derecha se encuentra Kate, quien tiene el cuello destrozado y varias heridas más- ¿Qué está pasando?   
-Lydia… ¿Por qué estás aquí?- soltó Jackson apresurándose en llegar a su lado y la abrazó con fuerza.  
-Tuve un mal presentimiento… sobre Stiles… él…   
-¡¿Qué le ocurre a mi hijo?!- gritó el sheriff arrodillándose junto al menor y colocó una mano en su frente al notar que respira muy agitado.  
-Uno de los cazadores le disparó una flecha… han envenenado al bebé con un tipo de acónito- explicó Argent cubriéndose una parte del abdomen mientras Peter le da apoyo manteniéndolo sujeto por la cintura.  
-Hay que llevarlo al hospital- dijo Noah muy preocupado por la condición de su hijo, quien a cada momento parece lucir aún peor.  
-No alcanzará a llegar- susurró la pelirroja llevándose una mano a la boca mientras siente sus ojos colocarse acuosos por las lágrimas- Está muriendo… ambos se están muriendo…

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Derek se apresura en deshacer la transformación y se arrodilla junto a su pareja, tomándolo por la cintura para quitar la flecha con cuidado antes de recargarlo contra su cuerpo. Definitivamente algo está mal, puede percibir un olor extraño en el menor y eso se confirma cuando lo escucha gruñir mientras se lleva las manos al vientre. 

-¿Stiles? ¿Qué sucede?- pregunta moviéndolo un poco y los demás se acercan a él.  
-La flecha… tiene acónito- explica el cazador, arrodillándose con algo de dificultad y coloca una mano en la frente del menor- Solíamos utilizar estas flechas con algunos lobos, es un tipo de acónito muy difícil de conseguir pero valía la pena usarlo… no importa si solo es un rasguño… dando en el blanco, ya es una sentencia de muerte para el lobo… en un humano causaría algunas molestias… nada grave pero Stiles tiene un bebé que es una loba... el veneno hará efecto muy pronto…   
-Tiene que haber una forma de salvarlo, un antídoto o algo así- replicó Scott imitando la posición del lobo completo y observó a su mejor amigo angustiado- Lo hay ¿Verdad?   
-Hay uno pero… si aún conozco a mi familia… ellos se encargaron de destruirlo. 

El moreno negó despacio y después de dejar a su compañero en brazos del Alfa, se levantó con prisas para revisar el cuerpo de Kate en busca de algo que pareciera un antídoto y luego lo hizo con Gerard pero no encontró algo. Aún cuando sus betas tras la barrera se aseguraron de hacer lo mismo con los demás cazadores, no obtuvieron buenos resultados. 

-No… no… tiene que haber algo- susurró el lobo completo muy alterado.  
-Lo siento, Derek… este debió ser su plan desde el principio… si no funcionaba lo del sótano…  
-No, ¡No! Tiene que estar en alguna parte- siseó Derek muy enfadado y se dirigió hacia Argent, levantándolo por la camiseta- ¡Tiene que haber algo! ¡Dímelo! ¡Dímelo!  
-No lo sé… no ten—  
-¡Es tu psicótica hermana y padre! ¡Algo tienes que saber! ¡Dímelo!- exigió haciendo brillar sus ojos azules hasta que alguien lo apartó de un empujón y se encontró con la mirada llena de reproche de su familiar, quien sostuvo a Chris por la cintura mientras éste se cubre la herida de bala con una mano- Lo siento… lo siento- se disculpó al notar la expresión de miseria que tiene el mayor. Ya ha pasado bastante ese día.  
-Me gustaría poder ayudarlo… lo siento- dijo el cazador manteniendo la vista en el suelo. 

El moreno volvió a arrodillarse junto a su pareja y lo estrechó contra su cuerpo, notando de inmediato que su temperatura corporal ha subido, siendo más que evidente que tiene fiebre. ¿Qué puede hacer? No alcanzarán a regresar a la veterinaria y ni siquiera es seguro que Deaton pueda hacer algo. Cuando de todas formas quiere intentarlo, unos pasos rápidos llaman su atención y descubre con sorpresa que Lydia viene corriendo hacia ellos junto al sheriff. Derek ni siquiera presta atención a la conversación que la pelirroja mantiene con su novio pero eso cambia cuando escucha aquellas palabras que rompen algo dentro de él. 

Está muriendo… ambos se están muriendo…

No… eso no va a pasar… Lydia está mal y su pareja se pondrá bien, es un chico muy fuerte al igual que su hija. Sin poder contenerlas, varias lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas. ¿Otra vez perderá a su familia? ¿Otra vez no podrá salvarlos? No… si tan solo hubiera una forma… si hubiera un método… un destello rojo atrae la atención del moreno y observa fijamente los ojos de su compañero, los cuales están cambiando entre su habitual color marrón y el otro que devela a su hija como una Alfa de nacimiento.

-Stiles…- susurra tomando una de las manos del castaño, quien se la aprieta con fuerza- Stiles…  
-Luna llena- suelta Scott atrayendo la atención de todos a su alrededor- ¡Podemos intentar lo de luna llena! Si el bebé tiene la energía suficiente, tal vez pueda deshacerse del veneno, un lobo común moriría pero ella es una Alfa muy especial, podría hacerlo ¿Verdad?  
-Es una posibilidad, una muy buena posibilidad- apoyó Peter intercambiando una mirada con su sobrino, quien asintió de inmediato.   
-Pero… pero no hay luna llena, ni tampoco el Nemeton- señaló Lydia lo que los demás betas ya están considerando.  
-Vale la pena intentarlo, además… Stiles y Derek comparten una conexión muy fuerte, puedes llegar hasta tu hija, Derek, puedes hacerlo- lo animó el cazador cerrando los ojos unos segundos y el mayor de los Hale colocó su mano sobre la del mayor que está ensangrentada y haciendo presión en la herida.   
-Tienes que ir a un hospital- dijo Peter sin poder ocultar del todo la preocupación con un deje de miedo que se expresa en su voz.   
-No… no hasta que Stiles esté bien. 

El lobo completo acomodó al menor contra su cuerpo, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo mientras lleva su mano libre hasta el abultado vientre, acariciándolo con lentitud e hizo brillar sus ojos azules. A medida que los segundos se convierten en minutos y nada ocurre, Derek comienza a temer no ser capaz de conseguirlo y perder a las dos personas que más ama en el mundo Las dos personas por quienes daría su vida sin dudarlo. 

-Por favor…- susurró ocultando su rostro en el cuello del menor, quien está jadeado por la fiebre alta- No quiero perderlos… 

Cuando el moreno está perdiendo toda esperanza, siente algo extraño en la palma de su mano y baja la vista, encontrándose con aquellos orbes rojos fijos en él e instintivamente hace brillar los suyos azules. Al percibir tan claramente como su energía pasa a su hija, esboza una pequeña sonrisa de alivio que no dura tanto como creyó, ya que unas puntadas en sus costados lo hacen gruñir y de no ser porque lo sostienen por los hombros, hubiera caído hacia un costado. 

-¿Derek…? ¿Qué sucede?- pregunta una voz que no tarda en identificar como la de Scott- ¿Derek?  
-Su energía, no tiene energía suficiente para darle al bebé- respondió Peter con preocupación y dejó al cazador sentado en el suelo antes de acercarse a su sobrino- Esto no está bien, Derek tienes que—  
-No…- susurró el lobo completo muy decidido a salvar a su pareja e hija. 

Con cada segundo que pasa, el beta se siente más débil pero le da igual si tiene que entregarle todo su poder al bebé para que sea capaz de curarse. Cuando siente que está a punto de quedar inconsciente, su mano es apartada del vientre de su compañero y va a gruñirle a quien se ha atrevido a interferir pero entonces descubre que se trata de Stiles, quien mantiene los ojos entreabiertos y las mejillas sonrojadas por la fiebre que aún persiste. 

-No… ¿Qué… haces?- preguntó volviendo a colocar su extremidad en el vientre contrario, sin embargo, otra vez se lo impide- No…   
-Ellos no quieren que mueras…- susurró Lydia manteniéndose abrazada a su novio- Ellos tampoco quieren perderte, Derek.  
-No… por favor, toma mi energía- pidió el moreno observando fijamente esos orbes rojos que comenzaron a cerrarse- ¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo! Por favor… hazlo…- suplicó comenzando a llorar de nuevo.   
-Espera, hay una forma- intervino Peter arrodillándose para acariciar el cabello del menor- Cuando Chris estaba en el hospital después de lo de Gerard, Stiles solía leer mientras se quedaba con él y recuerdo que comentó uno en particular, hablaba sobre la dinámica de manadas, una de las cosas que mencionó fue que en manadas consolidadas, es posible entregar energía a otro miembro, aunque eso solo lo puede hacer el Alfa, él puede tomar y dar energía de sus miembros, si tomas energía de nosotros, puedes dársela a Derek y él a la bebé.   
-Sí, claro, ¿Y cómo se supone que lo haga?- preguntó Scott con un deje de duda pero cuando mira el estado en que se encuentra su mejor amigo y su sobrinita, eso es suficiente para darle la determinación que necesita- Dime cómo hacerlo. 

Sobreponiéndose al cansancio, el lobo completo escucha las indicaciones que está dando su tío al resto de la manada, quienes se apresuran en acercarse al Alfa verdadero y colocan las manos en sus brazos. A simple vista, el método parece muy sencillo, demasiado sencillo para que realmente de resultado, ya que se trata de imaginar el proceso en su cabeza junto al deseo de que se haga realidad. Cuando todos han tomado posición (los hombres lobos, la chica coyote y la kitsune), Scott coloca sus manos en cada uno de los brazos del menor de los Hale, quien lo mira con cansancio. 

-Ten fe, Derek, ninguno de nosotros va a dejarlos morir- prometió Isaac con decisión.  
-Son parte de nuestra familia y los protegeremos- afirmó Kira dedicándole una sonrisa al lobo completo.   
-Es nuestro amigo y nuestra sobrinita, por supuesto que los cuidaremos y haremos lo que sea por ellos- se apresuró en decir Liam.   
-Así es, no eres el único que está dispuesto a hacer todo para cuidar del cachorro y su cachorrita- canturreó Peter con un deje de diversión.   
-Siempre los vamos a cuidar, así que no te atreves a dormirte aún, tienes trabajo que hacer para salvar a nuestra familia- ordenó Malia con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.   
-Va a funcionar Derek, salvaremos a Stiles y nuestra sobrinita estará bien- dijo Cora intercambiando una larga mirada con su hermano, quien sonrió un poco al percibir su honesto deseo- Siento mucho como me comporté al principio, Derek, no podrías haber encontrado un compañero mejor que Stiles.  
-Cora…- susurró el lobo completo muy feliz con lo que está escuchando.   
-Ambos van a estar, todavía tienes mucho tiempo por soportar la verborrea irritante de Stilinski, espero que la pequeña no sea igual- se quejó Jackson con un falso gruñido que sonreír a los demás betas.   
-No nos engañas, lagartija, quieres mucho a tu chico irritante- canturreó el rubio de cabello rizado con diversión.   
-Como diría Stiles “Su lagartija favorita siempre cuidará de su amo”- repitió Scott simulando la voz de su mejor amigo- Es nuestro turno de cuidarlo. 

Derek cerró los ojos segundos cuando sintió la energía cálida que emana de las palmas del Alfa y se apresuró en colocar la mano sobre el vientre de su compañero, acomodándolo contra su cuerpo para darle un beso en la frente y esos orbes rojos volvieron a fijarse en él. 

-Vas a estar bien, tienes una gran manada que te ama y cuidará siempre de ti. 

El moreno se mantuvo atento a todas las reacciones de su compañero, esbozando una gran sonrisa cuando la fiebre comenzó a bajar y entonces se percató que una de las palmas del menor está brillando tenuemente antes de que la coloque sobre la mano que tiene en su vientre. Durante unos breves instantes, Derek cierra los ojos y una imagen viene a su cabeza, la mansión de su familia está reconstruida y toda la manada se encuentra frente a ella, algunos abrazados, otros platicando y riendo pero todo lo que llama su atención son las dos siluetas que están sentadas en los escalones de la entrada, Stiles y él, y segundos después, una niña de cabello negro de unos cinco años, sale corriendo por la puerta principal, abalanzándose sobre ambos mientras se ríe. El Nemeton a través del poder de su hija, le está dando un pequeño vistazo del futuro que les espera juntos. 

-Derek…- el lobo completo abre los ojos de inmediato al oír esa voz y estrecha con fuerza el cuerpo entre sus brazos sin dejar de llorar- Derek, estamos bien. 

En cuanto el menor de los Hale se convence que el método propuesto por su familiar ha funcionado, se aparta un poco para que el sheriff pueda abrazar a su hijo con fuerza antes de que también lo hagan los demás. Por fin todo ha terminado y podrán pasar tranquilamente lo que queda del embarazo de su compañero. 

-¡Chris!- gritó Isaac apresurándose en llegar junto al cazador, quien está en el suelo sin moverse- Hay que llevarlo a un hospital, ha perdido mucha sangre.   
-Yo lo llevaré- dijo Peter apresurándose en tomar en brazos al mayor.   
-Ve en mi auto, lo último que necesitamos ahora es que hagan preguntas porque llegarás corriendo allá- señaló la pelirroja entregándole las llaves al beta.   
-Gracias, chica lista, les encargo todo por acá, me alegra mucho que estés bien, Stiles.

Derek observa como su tío se marcha con Argent de ahí y le ayuda a levantarse a su pareja, quien lo primero que hace es bajar las manos a su abultado vientre antes de suspirar de alivio y lo abrazó con fuerza por el cuello. 

-Tenia tanto miedo de que algo te ocurriera, Sourwolf… gracias por protegernos, todos ustedes, son los mejores- canturreó el menor girándose hacia el resto de la manada- Derek… la casa…- susurró percatándose que cada vez sale más humo del lugar.   
-No importa, pecoso, la reconstruiremos, lo único que importa es que estás bien.  
-Tenemos que ir al hospital también, Chris está herido… él…   
-Va a estar bien, Stiles, es fuerte- señaló el lobo completo dándole un beso en la frente a su compañero antes de tomarlo en brazos- ¿Te encargarás de esto, Noah?   
-Sí, solo asegúrate que mi hijo esté bien, los alcanzaré allá- prometió el sheriff revolviéndole el cabello a su hijo con suavidad- Váyanse ahora.  
-Espera- lo detuvo Jackson antes de marcharse corriendo hacia la casa y salió al cabo de unos segundos con un bolso en las manos- Trajiste esto la última vez que te quedaste aquí, no puedes ir desnudo al hospital. 

Después de vestirse, subió a su compañero a la espalda para marcharse corriendo de ahí, siendo seguido por los demás. Media hora tardaron en llegar hasta el hospital, en donde se reunieron con Peter afuera de urgencias y éste les informó que ya están interviniendo al cazador, siendo Melissa una de las enfermeras que está con él, así que pronto deberían tener noticias al respecto. 

-Todos lo vieron ¿Verdad? La mansión y nosotros- comentó Liam mientras esperan sentados.  
-Sí… fue muy raro… no parecíamos nosotros, o sea, más grandes- señaló Scott pensativo y tomó la mano de su novia.  
-Creo que fue obra del Nemeton, como lo hizo cuando le advirtió a Stiles que Derek estaba en peligro- explicó Peter antes de mirar la sangre en sus palmas con un suspiro- Chris estaba ahí… conmigo… significa que se pondrá bien ¿Verdad?   
-Por supuesto que sí, se necesita más que una bala para acabar con él, así que deja de ser tan idiota y dile de una vez que lo quieres, creo que ahora necesita escucharlo más que nunca- afirmó Isaac guiñándole un ojo al mayor de los Hale, quien se cruzó de brazos mientras rueda los ojos.   
-No me molestes, ricitos, ¿Crees que no sé tú sucio secretito? Ya sabes, pronto seremos familia- acusó con una sonrisa llena de malicia y los demás intercambiaron miradas confusas.   
-¡Cierra la boca, Peter!- gruñó el beta con un bufido y optó por guardar silencio. 

Casi una hora tuvieron que esperar para que Melissa se acerque a ellos a informales que la intervención para extraer la bala ha sido exitoso y que después de la transfusión de sangre que le hicieron, Argent se encuentra mejor y se recuperará muy pronto. Ahora si todo y todos están bien, así que Derek se permite ceder al cansancio que siente, desmayándose sobre su compañero con una pequeña sonrisa. Por fin las cosas estarán tranquilas.


	29. Chapter 29

Stiles suspiró cuando su compañero le dio un beso en la frente mientras acaricia su abultado vientre con una mano. Ya pasado una semana desde lo ocurrido con Kate y Gerard Argent afuera de la mansión reconstruida pero a pesar de que todo se ha mantenido tranquilo, hay algo que lo tiene muy preocupado. 

-¿Qué pasa, pecoso? Has estado muy callado estos días- preguntó el lobo completo incorporándose sobre la cama y observó fijamente al menor- ¿Qué es lo que piensas tanto?  
-En Chris… sé que ya está mejor y le dieron el alta ayer… es que… ahora que todo terminó… tú también lo notaste ¿Verdad? Es como si ya nada le importara… como si algo dentro de él hubiera muerto… las cosas que le dijeron esos sujetos… él no está solo, Derek, eso no es cierto- aclaró lo último frunciendo el ceño al recordar las crueles palabras del dúo de locos que tiene por familia el cazador- Intenté hablar con él… pero solo sonrió y dijo “Eso ya es pasado, ahora debes preocuparte por tu bebé”- susurró lo último sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.   
-Tú sabes lo que es perder a alguien que quieres, Stiles y en el fondo, Argent si los quería, después de todo son su familia… yo sé lo que se siente creer que estás solo… saber que no hay alguien para ti, que todos se han ido y es un sentimiento horrible… a diferencia de él, yo tenía una razón para continuar, buena o mala me movía el deseo de averiguar lo que pasó y hacer pagar a los responsables… el problema es que cuando consigues eso, te quedas vacío, yo tuve la suerte de encontrar algo más a que aferrarme pero Argent no, ahora que su familia ya no es problema, no tiene algo por lo que seguir luchando, no tiene algo por lo cual pensar que vale la pena continuar… Kate si tenía razón en algo, desde la muerte de Allison, él ya no es el mismo, si no fuera por la cacería, ya hab—  
-¡Eso no es cierto!- gritó el castaño levantándose de la cama y comenzó un paseo inquieto cerca del gran ventanal del Loft- Nada de lo que ha dicho esa maldita mujer es verdad, ¡Ni una sola cosa! Hay una gran diferencia entre creer algo y que sea real, ¡Chris no está solo! ¡Chris nos tiene a nosotros! Es solo que no se ha dado cuenta porque está demasiado ocupado en lamentarse y sentirse miserable, es lo mismo que hacías tú, Derek, tan centrado en tu tristeza, en tu soledad, en tu miseria que no te dabas cuenta de todo lo que tenías… eso es lo que siempre hacemos… revolcarnos en nuestras tristezas, revivirlas una y otra vez sin darnos cuenta que a nuestro alrededor, tenemos todo para volver a sonreír, para volver a ser felices… no quiero que Chris cometa ese error también… 

El castaño comenzó a llorar sin ser capaz de controlarse y apenas el beta llegó a su lado, lo abrazó con fuerza por la cintura. Al cabo de unos segundos, consiguió detener sus lágrimas y salió del escondite que ha encontrado en el pecho contrario, permitiendo que el mayor limpie el rastro salino en sus mejillas y llevó una mano a su vientre.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el moreno con preocupación.   
-Sí… solo ha sido una patadita… creo que la pequeña está de acuerdo conmigo- respondió observando fijamente al moreno, quien le dio un cariñoso beso en la frente- Derek… he estado pensando mucho en algo y creo que ya es hora de que lo conversemos, es sobre nuestra hija y necesito saber si estás de acuerdo con esto.   
-¿Qué cosa? 

+++ +++ +++

Stiles tocó el timbre del departamento por quinta vez antes de intercambiar una mirada con su compañero lobuno. Después de la seria charla que tuvieron en el Loft, decidieron ir a visitar a Argent.

-No lo escucho dentro pero huele a desinfectante y cloro- comentó el moreno con curiosidad.  
-Mmm, se supone que tiene que descansar, no estar limpiando, debería estar aquí- señaló el hijo del sheriff con un mal presentimiento y buscó algo en su billetera antes de pegarse a la puerta- Vamos a entrar.   
-¿Qué?- soltó el mayor arqueando una ceja y negó despacio al descubrir que su chico está forzando la cerradura- ¿En dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?   
-Ya deberías saberlo, Sourwolf, he tenido muchas noches de insomnio, en algo debo entretenerme, ¡Sí!- festejó al escuchar un pequeño chasquido metálico y abrió la puerta con una sonrisa- Adelante y no le digas a mi papá de esto o me va a regañar otra vez. 

En cuanto ambos entraron, el menor abrió ligeramente la boca al notar que hay tres cajas grandes cerca de la entrada. Rápidamente corre hacia las habitaciones, percatándose que hay más cosas embaladas, tanto en la cocina, como el baño, los dos dormitorios y un cuarto que se usa como despacho. Al regresar a la sala de estar, descubre que su pareja está hablando con Peter, así que se apresura en quitarle el teléfono. 

-¡¿Chris está contigo?!- preguntó intercambiando una mirada con el moreno- Todas sus cosas están en cajas y—  
-Él se fue, Stiles… Chris se marchó a Francia y no va a regresar- afirmó el beta con una nota de tristeza en la voz.   
-¿Qué…? ¿Cómo que se fue? ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!  
-Acabo de enterarme, Stiles, estuvo por aquí como hace media hora, me dio las gracias y se marchó.  
-¡¿Y por qué no lo detuviste?!- protestó el menor con el ceño fruncido y cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, la apartó con un movimiento brusco. Lo último que necesita en ese momento es que su pareja intente calmarlo- ¡Eres un idiota, Peter! ¡¿Cuándo vas a admitir que estás enamorado de Chris?! Si realmente te importa, no debiste dejarlo ir, ¡Sabes que no está bien!   
-Le dije que se quedara y se marchó, yo no voy a obligarlo a estar conmigo, es su decisión- gruñó el hombre lobo notablemente enfadado- No puedes pretender controlar a todos a tu alrededor, Stiles, no todos harán lo que—  
-¡No se trata de mí, ni de lo que quiero! ¡Se trata de ti y tu estúpido orgullo que no te permite ser honesto! No se trata de obligarlo, Peter… es simplemente que le digas que lo quieres y que se quede contigo, que tú vas a estar con él en las buenas y en las malas… que no vas a dejarlo solo porque lo quieres… que aunque será difícil, harás todo lo posible para que cada día sonría porque cuando amas a alguien… solo quieres que siempre sea feliz- susurró lo último con nuevas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas mientras observa a su compañero, quien lo abrazó por la cintura y besó su frente- Peter… ya basta… te mereces ser feliz, Chris y tú merecen ser felices…

El menor cortó la llamada antes de aferrarse con fuerza al moreno. No es justo que después de todo lo que ha tenido que pasar el cazador, ahora se quedara solo, lamentándose por todo lo que ha perdido y que nunca podrá recuperar. Un sonido de sorpresa sale de sus labios cuando lo apartan por los hombros antes de que limpien sus lágrimas con suavidad. 

-Vamos a buscarlo, Chris estuvo hace media hora con Peter y no se irá de la ciudad sin pasar a despedirse de Allison, aún podemos alcanzarlo, Stiles, tenemos que intentarlo- lo animó el moreno con una sonrisa que el castaño correspondió.  
-Gracias, Derek, sí, vamos a buscarlo.

Ambos se apresuraron en llegar al camaro y el hombre lobo condujo sobrepasando el límite de velocidad permitida en dirección al cementerio local. Stiles corrió a través de los diferentes pasillos entre las tumbas hasta llegar al lugar donde fue enterrada su amiga pero no hay señales del cazador por ahí, solo un ramo de flores frescas, así que definitivamente estuvo ahí hace poco. 

-¿Ahora qué?- preguntó el menor colocándose muy nervioso.  
-Aún lo podemos alcanzar, Stiles, el camaro es más rápido que el auto de Chris, vamos, no nos lleva mucha ventaja- señaló olisqueando el aire un poco- Démonos prisa. 

El menor volvió a subir y se colocó el cinturón de seguridad antes de que su compañero lobuno conduzca tomando la carretera que sale de la ciudad por el este. Cerca de quince minutos les tomó alcanzar a Argent y Derek lo pasó por un lado antes de cortarle el paso. El hijo del sheriff descendió para luego observar fijamente al mayor, quien luce muy sorprendido con su repentina aparición y bajó también de su auto. 

-¿Stiles…? ¿Derek? ¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó caminando hacia ellos y contuvo la respiración cuando el menor le dio una sonora bofetada- Stiles…   
-¿De verdad pensabas marcharte sin siquiera decirnos? Eres un idiota.  
-Stiles… ¿Peter te lo dijo?  
-No, lo acabamos de descubrir cuando fuimos a visitarte- soltó con un tono de reproche en la voz mientras niega despacio- No puedes irte, aquí está tu familia, tu hogar.   
-Stiles… he tomado una decisión y quiero que la respetes, por favor- pidió el mayor dándoles la espalda para caminar hacia su auto- Es mejor que regresen a casa, tienes que cuidar tu embarazo, Stiles, deberías estar descansado.   
-Tú también pero aquí estamos- replicó el menor deteniendo por el brazo al terco hombre y le dio la vuelta con brusquedad- Ni creas que te marcharás sin escucharme, de hecho, ni siquiera pienses que llegarás hasta el límite de la ciudad porque no te irás, yo no voy a dejar que te vayas y el idiota de Peter debió detenerte, amarrarte si es necesario.   
-No puedes obligarme a quedarme, Stiles- afirmó el cazador con parsimonia e intercambió una mirada con el moreno, quien camina hacia ellos.   
-Cierto, no puedo obligarte pero eso no aplica cuando solo estás actuando desde tu idiotez y no pensando las cosas con claridad, si quieres marcharte porque es lo mejor para ti, entonces adelante, no me opondría pero este no es el caso, solo te vas porque estas escapando, lo cual es ridículo porque por mucho que te esfuerces, no puedes huir de ti mismo y lo sé… yo también lo intenté- señaló relajándose un poco al sentir la mano de su pareja que le rodea la cintura- Nosotros tenemos una charla pendiente y ahora es el mejor momento, ¿Sabes por qué jamás toqué el tema de lo que pasó con Allison luego de que se fue el Nogitsune?   
-No, Stiles, no vamos a tener esta conversación- se negó el cazador con la intención de marcharse pero el menor se lo impidió, sujetándolo con fuerza de la mano- Stiles, por favor, no lo hagas…

Por supuesto que el menor no quiere hacerlo, no de esa forma pero la ocasión parece ser la indicada y si todas formas Argent piensa marcharse después de eso, al menos sentirá que tienen algo pendiente. En varias ocasiones imaginó como sería, que palabras usaría, incluso las pausas entre cada una de ellas pero ahora se le hace muy difícil pronunciar alguna palabra. 

-Déjame ir…- pidió el cazador en una súplica.  
-No… no, no quiero que te vayas- dijo el castaño bajando la vista unos segundos antes de mirar al contrario- Yo… yo nunca me atreví a tocar el tema contigo… porque… porque no puedo pedirte perdón cuando ni siquiera yo me he perdonado por lo que pasó… tú… tu eres muy amable conmigo y yo no lo merezco… no después de lo que te quité… no después de lo que le hice a Allison… ella murió por mi culpa…- susurró lo último mientras las lágrimas se acumulan en sus parpados y cuando una de ellas se desliza por su mejilla, el mayor la limpia suavemente con su dedo índice- Chris…   
-No voy a perdonarte, Stiles- esas palabras fueron como cuchillos para el castaño pero solo se limitó a asentir, desde un comienzo supuso que eso pasaría- No voy a perdonarte, porque no hay algo que deba perdonar.  
-¿Qué…? Pero yo—  
-No, tú lo que hiciste, fue ser un buen amigo para mi hija… no puedes culparte por algo que no has hecho…- susurró lo último sin poder evitar que su voz se quiebre- Yo… yo debí estar con ella… no debí dejarla sola… no estuve a su lado cuando más necesito- dijo lo último mientras sus ojos se colocan acuosos, sin embargo se fuerza a no llorar. Nunca ha sido de los que lloran frente a otros- No estuve ahí… 

Stiles acortó la distancia entre ambos y le dio un fuerte abrazo al cazador, quien terminó por desmoronarse, llorando mientras esconde el rostro contra el hombro del menor. Durante varios segundos, ambos permanecieron en silencio, escuchando sus propios sollozos hasta que el castaño carraspeó un poco para hablar, ya que siente un gran nudo en la garganta que le impide hacerlo. 

-Entiendo… entiendo cómo te sientes, Chris… cuando mi mamá murió… mi papá estaba en una emergencia en la carretera… cuando llegó al hospital y me encontró sentado, con las manos en el rostro… papá fue a su cuarto y una de las enfermeras le confirmó lo que ya pensaba…- susurró tragando audiblemente. Realmente no le gusta recordar esos momentos, incluso es difícil hablarlos con su compañero pero siente que es necesario para el mayor- Papá no lo sabe… yo lo seguí hasta el cuarto… lo vi llorar, lo vi abrazar a mi mamá con fuerza y pedirle que volviera… pedirle que no lo dejara solo… los siguientes días… papá simplemente se cerró… comenzó a actuar como si lo que pasó no hubiera sido importante… pero yo sabía la verdad… yo sabía que papá evitaba hablarlo… evita hablarlo porque si lo hace… todos sus esfuerzos por mantenerse compuesto… por mostrarse imperturbable y continuar… serían destruidos… pero… pero eso no es bueno… a veces necesitas llorar… gritar y sacarlo afuera o esa pena, esa angustia te come por dentro… yo no quiero que eso te ocurra a ti, Chris… no puedo imaginarme el dolor con el cargas… no puedo imaginar la angustia, la tristeza, la decepción… no lo puedo entender pero si sé que es tomar a alguien que ha caído hasta el fondo y sacarlo de ahí… ninguno de nosotros, ni Peter, ni Derek, ni Scott, ni Isaac, nadie de la manada puede cargar con tu dolor, todos debemos llevar nuestras propias cargas pero lo que si podemos hacer es apoyarnos y hacer que duela menos… porque eso es lo que hacen los amigos, eso es lo que hace la familia y tú no te has dado cuenta que tienes una aquí. 

El menor se apartó un poco y tomó con cuidado las mejillas del cazador, limpiando sus lágrimas mientras le dedica una pequeña sonrisa. No sabe si efectivamente puede ayudar a Argent pero sinceramente desea intentarlo, así como consiguió sacar a su padre del agujero en que cayó cuando murió su madre. 

-No quiero que te vayas, Chris, aquí tienes una familia, amigos que te quieren por lo que eres y la razón más importante, no puedes irte cuando ella te necesitará- dijo sujetando las manos contrarias para llevarlas hasta su abultado vientre- Derek y yo lo estuvimos hablando por la mañana, ya escogimos los nombres para nuestra hija, llevará los de dos fantásticas y maravillosas mujeres, Allison Talia Hale Stilinski- afirmó el castaño con una sonrisa que el mayor correspondió como una más pequeña pero no menos significativa- Nuestra hermosa Allison necesitará a su tío Chris para cuidarla, malcriarla y enseñarle todo lo que sabe, además—   
-A nosotros nos gustaría, que tú seas el padrino de nuestra hija- completó Derek acercándose a ellos con parsimonia- Entiendo cómo te sientes, Chris, sé lo que es creer que has perdido a toda tu familia, sé lo solo que te sientes… sé lo que es desear con todas tus fuerzas que todo solo sea una pesadilla, que en algún momento despertarás y ellos volverán a estar ahí, sonriendo para ti… pero tú no estás solo, tienes una familia, una manada que no está unida por lazos de sangre, sino por el simple deseo de querer estar juntos, nada de lo que puedas hacer traerá a Allison de vuelta y tendrás que aprender a vivir con ese dolor pero te aseguro que con las personas indicadas a tu lado, el dolor se hace más llevadero cada día- prometió el lobo completó observando fijamente al cazador, quien tragó saliva audiblemente- Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas, no tienes que escapar de tu pasado, ni fingir que no ha ocurrido, yo también tengo momentos en que la tristeza es muy grande y quiero irme pero no solo encontré una nueva familia, sino también una persona que me hace sonreír, sin importar cuán difícil parezca- señaló lo último dándole un beso en el costado de la cabeza a su compañero, quien esbozó una sonrisa- Nosotros estamos aquí para ti, ¿Quieres seguir huyendo o darte una oportunidad de ser feliz? 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Apenas Chris recibió el alta médica, comenzó a arreglar todo para marcharse de la ciudad con destino a Francia. A diferencia de la vez anterior que se marchó, ahora no tiene planes de regresar, ni tampoco de continuar dedicándose a la cacería, lo único que quiere, es alejarse de todo y de todos para hundirse en la miseria. 

Con todos los preparativos listos, su primera parada fue en el departamento de Peter, quien le pidió que se quede pero el cazador simplemente lo ignoró ¿Para qué seguir ahí? No es como si tuviera algo que lo motive a seguir adelante y en cuanto a ellos, lo que sea que estuvo pasando, fue algo sin importancia. Su siguiente parada fue en el cementerio, no podía irse sin siquiera despedirse de su hija y eso es lo que más le va a doler, que ya no podrá visitarla en su último lugar de descanso pero es lo mejor, ya no puede seguir ahí. 

Lo que no estaba dentro de los planes de Argent, es que el camaro aparece por un costado de su auto para cortarle el paso, sin dejarle más opciones que bajar y recibir una sonora bofetada de Stiles, quien comienza a increparlo por largarse de esa manera. Cuando la conversación llega hasta su hija y lo que pasó con el Nogitsune, el cazador no quiere escuchar pero de algún modo, el chico se las arregla para que lo haga pero no solo eso, sino que también rompe todas sus defensas y por primera vez se permite llorar frente a alguien. 

-A nosotros nos gustaría, que tú seas el padrino de nuestra hija.

Chris se quedó muy sorprendido al escuchar aquellas palabras, ya que hasta donde tiene entendido, quien ocupará ese importante papel es Scott. Lo otro que lo dejó aún asombrado, son las palabras que está escuchando del lobo completo, quien le está hablando desde su propia experiencia y eso sí que es extraño, porque suele ser muy cerrado con sus sentimientos.

-Nosotros estamos aquí para ti, ¿Quieres seguir huyendo o darte una oportunidad de ser feliz?- preguntó Derek observándolo fijamente antes de tenderle la mano mientras mantiene abrazado por la cintura a su compañero con el brazo libre.

Lo único que quiere, es que ese sentimiento horrible de vacío desaparezca de su pecho. Por supuesto que nada de lo que haga le devolverá a su hija pero si el moreno fue capaz de sobreponerse a la tragedia tan horrible que vivió, si fue capaz de enfrentar la culpa, el dolor y la tristeza, entonces él también puede hacerlo y será mucho más llevadero si toma esas manos que le están ofreciendo tan gentilmente. Con un deje de duda, acepta la extremidad que le está tendiendo el beta.

-No quiero seguir huyendo…- dijo observando fijamente a la pareja y llevó su mano libre a la mejilla del menor, quien le dedicó una sonrisa- Me encantaría ser el padrino de su hija, de la pequeña Allison… muchas gracias por venir… 

Stiles fue el primero en darle un fuerte abrazo al cual no tardó en unirse Derek y los tres permanecieron así por varios segundos. Jamás pensó que la pareja vendría a buscarlo, ni mucho menos, que le demostrarían que tiene una familia ahí y una sobrinita en camino que cuidar. Sintiéndose mucho mejor, se apartó con una pequeña pero significativa sonrisa y acarició el abultado vientre del castaño, sintiendo perfectamente varios movimientos del bebé.

-Jajajaja, esta debe ser su forma de demostrar lo feliz que está con que te quedes- canturreó Stilinski con diversión y se quejó bajito cuando sintió otra patadita- Ya, princesa, tranquila, creo que va a ser muy buena en el futbol, en serio, a veces golpea muy fuerte, o tal vez sea boxeadora, al menos sabremos que nadie se meterá con ella.  
-Stiles, golpear a otros no es bueno- lo regañó sin severidad el moreno.   
-Mmm, no creo que tú seas un buen ejemplo en ese aspecto Sourwolf, ni yo tampoco, tendremos una niña gruñona y que no piensa antes de actuar, esa no es una buena combinación- soltó el menor con pánico en su rostro y los dos mayores se rieron- ¡No es gracioso! Es un tema muy serio, ella no debe pelear, para eso tiene a su papá que se convierte en un lobo rabioso y a su papi hiperactivo que conoce un montón de formas de torturar a un simple humano, Jajajajaja, tendrá muy mala suerte quien se atreva a meterse con ella y no hay que olvidar que puedo enviar a mis pulgosos barra matones personales a darle una lección. 

Argent sabe que la pareja frente a él es inexperta pero no le cabe duda que serán muy buenos padres, porque hay muchas cosas que pueden aprender en el camino pero lo más importante, el amor por su hija, eso ya lo tienen de sobra. En cuanto le confirmó al menor que se quedaría, éste le dio otro fuerte abrazo, demostrando lo feliz que está con su decisión. 

-Tienes otro asunto que solucionar antes de ir a casa, Chris, Derek y yo nos podemos encargar de sacar las cosas de las cajas y acomodarlas de nuevo… Mmm…. Es un mal momento para decir esto pero… Mmm- el hijo del sheriff se frotó la nuca con nerviosismo- Nadie abrió la puerta cuando fuimos… nos preocupamos, así que usé un truquito para entrar sin permiso… en mi defensa, no fue difícil, tendrás que cambiar la cerradura, Chris, no es segura.   
-¿No es segura o tú eres demasiado hábil con tus manos Stiles? Imagino que tu padre no lo sabe- señaló el mayor arqueando una ceja y el castaño se rio mientras niega despacio- No te preocupes, Stiles, ¿Y qué asunto pendiente tengo?  
-Ir con Peter, él cree que te has ido y está muy triste, sé que ese lobito es un idiota, lleno de resentimiento, culpa y cree que ocultando todo bajo esa fachada de despreocupación, nada lo afectará pero ambos sabemos que es mentira, Chris, ve con él y se honesto, ambos se merecen esta oportunidad, inténtalo.   
-Stiles… sí, gracias, a los dos, me tengo que ir- dijo apresurándose en volver a su auto y observó a la pareja unos segundos antes de dar la vuelta para conducir en dirección del departamento del hombre lobo. 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

\- Peter… ya basta… te mereces ser feliz, Chris y tú merecen ser felices… 

El beta frunció el ceño al escuchar esas palabras y en cuanto el menor cortó, arrojó el teléfono contra la pared, sin medir su fuerza antes de llevarse las manos al cabello. En ese momento está muy enojado pero no con Stiles, sino porque tiene razón en cada cosa que ha dicho y acaba de dejar ir a la persona que le gusta por su tonto orgullo. 

Cuando termina de descargar su rabia con los cojines de los sillones, se dirige a la cocina para beber todo el alcohol que encuentre, comenzando por las cervezas hasta terminar con una botella de Whisky y aún sin seré capaz de emborracharse, eso no evita que se siente algo somnoliento, así que va a acostase, con la esperanza de despertar y que todo solo sea un mal sueño. 

Un ruido despierta al lobo, quien se apresura en incorporarse y sale por el pasillo haciendo aparecer sus garras. No recuerda haber dejado la puerta abierta, así que eso significa que se trata de un intruso que no tiene idea en donde se está metiendo, ni mucho menos con quien. Cuando entra a la sala de estar, lo primero que llama su atención es la cortina cerrada y se acerca a abrirlas pero alguien lo empuja por un costado antes de que lo dejen de cara contra la pared. 

-¿Qué demonios?- gruñe haciendo brillar sus ojos azules, sin embargo, en ese momento se da cuenta de aquel familiar aroma y rápidamente se relaja, girando un poco la cabeza para mirar a su inesperado visitante.   
-Te hace falta un poco de práctica, podría haberte matado, no eres tan bueno como piensas, Peter.  
-Chris…- susurró con una voluntaria sonrisa formándose en sus labios- ¿Qué haces? ¿Cómo entraste?   
-Soy un cazador, puedo entrar en donde quiera, sé cómo hacerlo- explicó con un deje de arrogancia que no pasó por alto para el beta.   
-Bueno, cazador, te has metido en la boca del lobo. 

Con un rápido movimiento, consigue intercambiar lugares con Argent, tomándolo por los brazos con firmeza e inicia un hambriento beso mientras lo presiona contra la pared, siendo correspondido con la misma necesidad. No tiene idea de que está haciendo el cazador ahí pero esta vez, no lo va a dejar ir, incluso si tiene que emplear la sugerencia de Stiles de amarrarlo. 

-Peter, tengo que—  
-No- lo interrumpió el moreno afirmando la frente contra la del mayor y afloja un poco el agarre de los brazos contrarias- Solo escúchame, necesito decirte esto ahora o no lo haré nunca ¿De acuerdo?- pidió recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta- Sé que entré nosotros han existido muchas diferencias, sé que las cosas se han puesto muy raras desde que comenzamos a pasar tiempo juntos y desde que te besé, todo es diferente, no voy a negar que al comienzo solo fue un juego para mí, meterme contigo y presionar tus limites pero sin darme cuenta, eran mis propios límites los que estaba poniendo a prueba… cuando pasó lo de Gerard y estuviste en el hospital sin despertar… no tienes idea de lo asustado que estaba… tenía mucho miedo de que algo malo te ocurriera y solo podía pensar… que sería mi culpa por no impedir que ese loco te secuestrara y te lastimara… solo me he sentido una vez así antes, Chris… cuando perdí a mi familia y no quiero que algo así ocurra de nuevo… ¿Entiendes? No te quiero perder- confesó el hombre lobo perfilando la nariz contraria con la suya y suspiró cuando lo abrazaron por la cintura- Yo… no soy bueno con estas cosas… por mucho tiempo, he evitado aferrarme a alguien porque no quiero perderlos… pero ahora tengo una manada de nuevo y espero que aún no sea tarde para tenerte a ti también.  
-¿Qué…?- susurró el cazador sorprendido con las palabras que escucha, sin embargo, no es capaz de disimular del todo la sonrisa que se asoma en sus labios- Pensé que lo sea que hay o había entre nosotros no te importaba, Peter.   
-Bueno, al idiota que visitaste hace un rato parecía que no, para el idiota que tienes frente a ti ahora, es muy, muy importante- aceptó llevando una mano hasta la barbilla del mayor y lo miró fijamente- Me gustas, Chris, no tengo idea si lo nuestro tiene futuro, no sé si solo es algo pasajero o un capricho pero estoy dispuesto a intentarlo, ¿Le darías a este grandísimo lobo idiota la oportunidad de entrar en tu vida y estar contigo?

A Hale se le ocurren un montón de razones por las cuales Argent se puede negar a su proposición y no lo culparía si usa cualquiera de ellas. A medida que pasan los segundos sin una respuesta, sin mencionar el gesto pensativo que tiene el mayor en el rostro, decide jugar su siguiente carta, después de todo, si quiere algo, sabe que puede tenerlo por todos los medios que sean necesarios. 

-Solo por si acaso lo diré, no olvides que soy el único y verdadero Alfa de esta ciudad, no importa que no tenga ojos rojos, eso no cambia mi posición- explicó colocando una mano bajo la camiseta del mayor, quien se estremeció ante su toque- Si tuvieras la ridícula idea de rechazarme, puedo, Mmm, no sé, comerme a tus futuras novias o novios, también puedo entrar a escondidas a tu habitación y aprovecharme de ti, no eres rival para mi súper fuerza, solo tenlo en mente, sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo- aseguró destellando sus ojos azules y arqueó una ceja al oír la risa del cazador- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?   
-Peter, sé muy bien que no me obligarás a hacer algo que no quiero.  
-Te he robado varios besos y manoseos, ¿Qué te asegura que no me aproveché de ti mientras dormías en el hospital?- preguntó con su mejor cara de seriedad.   
-Sé que no lo hiciste porque no me lastimarías y porque no eres un cobarde, haz cambiado mucho, Peter y debo admitir que tus suplicas disfrazadas de excusas para no negarme de alguna forma son… Mmm… ¿Adorables? No lo sé, como sea, no es necesario que las uses conmigo, tú también me gustas, Peter- afirmó con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por el moreno- Recibí una bala por ti, no lo hubiera hecho si no me importaras.  
-Entonces, solo para dejarlo muy claro, ¿Estás de acuerdo con estar juntos? Como pareja, o intentar serlo, lo cual me da pleno derecho a besarte, manosearte y follarte cuando quiera.  
-Estoy de acuerdo, aunque no en la última parte, ¿Qué te asegura que no serás tú al que follen, Peter?   
-Bien, te lo demostraré, cazador, justo ahora, muchas veces hasta que enloquezcas de placer mientras gritas mi nombre. 

El beta no perdió el tiempo en permitir que Argent responda, simplemente lo empujó al suelo e inició un hambriento beso al mismo tiempo que inmoviliza los brazos contrarios por las muñecas. Ahora que Chris es suyo, no va a dejarlo ir y tal como dijo el chico hiperactivo, se encargará de hacerlo sonreír de nuevo, porque eso es lo que desea para la persona que le gusta.


	30. Chapter 30

-¿Seguro que estarás bien?- preguntó el lobo completo muy dudoso de dejar a su compañero solo en el Loft pero necesita ir a la mansión para asegurarse que esto está en orden con la reconstrucción y debe arreglar algunas cosas con la constructora que contrató para el trabajo- No quiero dejarte solo, Stiles, ¿Y si comienzas a tener contracciones? Sé que aún falta una semana para que se cumplan los nueve meses pero he leído que varias mujeres tienen sus bebés antes de lo planeado y no me gustaría que—  
-Hey, tranquilo- calmó el menor tomando las manos del moreno para llevarlo a su abultado vientre- Nuestra pequeña se portará bien y esperará hasta la cesárea programada, así que su papá tiene que calmarse y respirar profundo.   
-Stiles… lo siento, es que falta tan poco- dijo el beta con una sonrisa antes de besar su pareja cariñosamente- De acuerdo, ya me voy, no tardaré en volver y recuerda que iremos a almorzar con Chris y Peter, tardaré como una o dos horas, ¿Seguro que estarás bien?  
-Derek- soltó el menor entrecerrando los ojos y acarició las manos contrarias que siguen en su vientre- Vamos a estar bien, lo prometo, si de algo sirve, Malia me envió un mensaje, pidiéndome que hablemos, así que la llamaré y le diré que venga ahora, así conversamos y tú te quedas tranquilo porque no estaré solo ¿Te parece bien?  
-De acuerdo, eso me dejaría más tranquilo- aceptó el mayor observándolo fijamente- Llámala ahora, así llegará pronto.   
-Jajajaja, estás exagerando, mi Sourwolf, aunque no negaré que me encantas así. 

Una vez que llamó a la chica coyote y ésta aceptó ir ahora al Loft, su compañero pareció quedar satisfecho y con un último beso se marchó, aunque no sin antes recordarle que si algo sucede o se siente mal, debe avisarle de inmediato. 

Stiles pretendía dormitar un poco pero se desvió de su camino al ver la cuna blanca de madera que está a medio metro de la cama y fue hasta ella, acariciando la baranda de los bordes mientras esboza una sonrisa. En tan solo una semana, su hija estará durmiendo ahí y apenas puede contener la emoción de la dulce espera. Ahora que todo está tranquilo, ha podido disfrutar plenamente de su embarazo y la reconfortante compañía de su manada, especialmente su pareja.

-Te estamos esperando, pequeña- afirmó acariciando su vientre con la mano derecha- Has sido un regalo inesperado pero Derek y yo te deseamos con todo el corazón, amor, tendré que pensar en un buen regalo para Peter y otro para el Nemeton, ¿Qué le podrá gustan a un árbol mágico?- se preguntó a sí mismo antes de reírse con sus propias ocurrencias- Supongo que con darle las gracias bastará, también le llevaré algo de agua y una flor que le haga compañía, esa es una buena idea. 

Casi sin darse cuenta, estuvo media hora mirando la ropa que le han comprado al bebé y guardaron en la cómoda que está en la pared junto al ventanal. No puede negar que Lydia y Kira tienen un buen gusto, él hubiera elegido prendas con estampados de superhéroes o algo rosa, muy simple. 

-Esto le quedará precioso, ya quiero que pueda usar estos vestiditos- canturreó tomando uno celeste claro con una cinta azul en la cintura y un moño en la parte de atrás- Aaawww, se verá tan linda, por ningún motivo dejaré que tu papá te vista de negro, cariño, el estilo de Sourwolf es solo para él. 

Cuando terminó de doblar la ropa, dejándola en su lugar, fue hasta la nevera para servirse una porción de helado con caramelo encima y se ganó en uno de los sillones, encendiendo la televisión para escoger el primer canal que llame su atención. Después de lo ocurrido en la mansión reconstruida, Derek se había encargado de la redecoración del Loft, el cual cuenta con muchos más muebles, una cocina mejor equipada y un televisor.   
Stiles va en la mitad de su helado cuando suena el timbre y se levanta a abrir, recibiendo a la chica coyote con una sonrisa. 

-Pasa, ¿Quieres algo de beber o comer? Todavía queda de esta delicia- canturreó señalando el tazón que dejó sobre el sillón- No tenemos algo con alcohol, por si acaso, Derek no quiere que me gane la tentación y tome algo, aunque él tampoco bebe.   
-Un jugo está bien, Stiles, no te preocupes.   
-De acuerdo, siéntate, ahora lo traigo- dijo con la intención de ir a la cocina pero una mano lo detuvo por el brazo- ¿Malia?   
-Ya estás en tu última semana de embarazo, debería estar descansando, ve a sentarte, yo puedo ir por el jugo- aconsejó guiándolo hasta el sillón y le entregó el tazón de helado- Come.   
-Jajajaja, sabes que no estoy enfermo ¿Verdad? No tienes que sobreprotegerme, ya es suficiente con Derek, apenas conseguí convencerlo de no seguirme al baño, de verdad, aunque usa sus sentidos lobunos para vigilarme mientras me ducho, cree que en cualquier momento comenzaré con contracciones y entraré en labor de parto, parece que ha olvidado que esta pequeña nacerá por cesárea.   
-Todos queremos cuidarte, Stiles y también al bebé- aseguró sentándose frente al humano y bajó la vista unos segundos, buscando el valor que necesita para lo que dirá- Escucha… sé que ya ha pasado tiempo y no tiene mucha importancia ahora pero quiero que sepas, que estoy feliz por ti, sabes que te quiero mucho y eso no va a cambiar, eres importante para mí, por eso te dejé ir, porque no era a mí a quien amas y de verdad me alegra que Derek te haga sentir bien.   
-Gracias, por supuesto que tiene importancia para mí, yo también te quiero mucho- aseguró el castaño tomando las manos de la chica con una sonrisa- Que ahora no estemos juntos, no significa que he dejado de quererte, Malia, siempre serás especial para mí, gracias, por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros, sé que vas a encontrar a alguien que pueda amarte de la forma que mereces y que te respetará o le irá muy mal, porque tengo todo un ejército lobuno para destrozarlo si te hace llorar.   
-Estás loco, Stiles.   
-Eso explica porque nos llevamos tan bien- canturreó guiñándole un ojo con diversión.

Hace mucho tiempo que al castaño le hubiera gustado tener esa plática con su ex novia y por eso se alegra que esté ocurriendo ahora. No quiere que su amiga siga pensando en algo que ya fue y eso le impida encontrar a la persona especial que llegará a su vida, así como su Sourwolf llegó a la suya, con gruñidos y amenazas incluido. 

-Derek es muy afortunado de tenerte, Stiles, más le vale que se comporte a la altura o lo haré sufrir- prometió con seriedad y el menor se rio con esas palabras.   
-Esa será una buena amenaza para manipularlo, tendrá que hacer todo lo que le ordene o sufrirá las consecuencias- festejó muy feliz antes de tragar una cucharada de helado y le ofreció otra a la chica coyote, quien aceptó- ¿Crees que duela? Cuando hagan la cesárea… debo admitir que estoy muy nervioso, ayer estuve toda la tarde revisando libros y viendo videos sobre el tema… espero que no duela, me harán un tajo en el estómago…  
-No te dolerá, Stiles, aún sin anestesia, Derek estará encantado de tomar tu dolor, es lo mínimo que puede hacer, ya que has sido tú quien ha llevado al bebé estos casi nueve meses.   
-Oh, no había pensado en eso, ¡Tienes razón! Solo tendré que preocuparme por recuperar mi figura después de la cesárea, Melissa me advirtió que mucho de esto- dijo llevando las manos a su abultado vientre- No es por el espacio que ocupa la pequeña… ¿Por qué no le hice caso antes a Derek sobre la comida chatarra?- se lamentó en un puchero.  
-De seguro encontrarás una buena forma de bajar ese estómago, si no te funciona correr, Derek encontrará otra forma de que sudes- señaló con una clara doble intención que hizo sonrojar al humano hasta las orejas- Jajajajaja, ¿Qué estás imaginando, Stiles?  
-Malvada, ahora tendrás que darme otra porción de helado y con mucho caramelo. 

Cerca de la una, regresó el lobo completo con unos documentos en la mano que guardó sobre el refrigerador y luego se acercó a saludar a Malia antes de abrazar a su compañero besando su frente, quien se rio cuando comenzó el interrogatorio sobre cómo se ha sentido, si su hija estuvo inquieta o ha tenido contracciones. Cinco veces tuvo que asegurarle que todo está en orden para que le crea pero aún así no se quedó tranquilo hasta después de olisquearlo. 

-¿Ves, Malia? Sourwolf se ha vuelto demasiado sobreprotector, estoy bien, lobito, ya basta- pidió jalándolo para que se siente a su lado y lo abraza por la cintura- Tienes que comenzar a relajarte, en serio, o un día de estos me encontrarás de malas, estás advertido.   
-Estoy cuidándote, ¿Qué tiene ese de malo? Quiero que todo éste bien cuando nazca nuestra hija y sea lo más seguro posible de—  
-Derek, de verdad estás exagerando- intervino la chica coyote rodando los ojos con cansancio- Estuviste todo el fin de semana, junto con Scott e Isaac cubriendo cada clavo suelto de este lugar, incluido los del techo ¿Cómo se supone que la pequeña llegará hasta ahí? Es una loba, no un pájaro.   
-Es seguridad, no quiero que se lastime- replicó el lobo completo con un gruñido.   
-Malia tiene razón, es imposible que nuestra hija llegue hasta el techo, ni siquiera seguiremos en el Loft cuando tenga la edad suficiente de trepar por los árboles, tienes que relajarte un poco, Derek, sé que quieres cuidarla, al igual que yo pero estás exagerando un poquito… un poco mucho, mucho, mucho.   
-De acuerdo, puede que esté exagerando en algunas cosas- admitió el mayor con un suspiro de cansancio- Como sea, ¿Estás listo para salir? Peter y Chris nos esperan, ¿Vendrás, Malia? Almorzaremos con ellos.   
-Gracias por la oferta pero ya quedé con Lydia y Kira, dicen que necesito cambiar mi look y no me dieron opciones de negarme, nos vemos por la tarde y deja de hostigar a Stiles con tantas precauciones, Derek. 

El mejor se despidió de la chica con un cariñoso abrazo antes de pasar al baño y luego bajó con su pareja hasta el camaro. En cuanto llegaron al departamento del cazador, éste los recibió con una sonrisa y les indicó que pasen. El castaño se alegra mucho que por fin ese parcito decidiera darse una oportunidad de ser felices juntos, realmente se lo merecen después de todo lo que han sufrido. 

-¿Cómo te has sentido, cachorro? ¿Y la cachorrita?- preguntó Peter acercándose a ellos y acarició con suavidad el vientre del menor.   
-Ambos estamos bien, solo un poco irritados porque papá Sourwolf insiste en tomar medidas extremas para cuidarnos- acusó lo último con una sonrisa e ignoró los gruñidos del lobo completo- Jajajaja, no te enfades, es lindo que te comportes así por nosotros, un poco molesto a veces pero en general adorable.   
-Está bien, yo si te entiendo, Derek, también estaba muy preocupado en tu situación- explicó el cazador llevándolos a ambos hasta el comedor mientras el mayor de los Hale va a servir el almuerzo- No podía dejar de preocuparme todo el tiempo y estaba cuidando hasta el más mínimo detalle porque quería que todo estuviera en orden, que todo fuera seguro y cómodo, no está mal lo que haces, solo procura que no sea tan evidente para tu pareja, Stiles ya tiene bastante al lidiar con los cambios propios del embarazo como para verte a ti entrar en pánico.   
-Oye, no incentives a mi Sourwolf a que sea tan sobreprotector- se quejó el menor en un puchero antes de abrazar a su compañero por la cintura, quien correspondió su gesto- Solo quiero que mi lobito siga tratándome como siempre, o sea, puede ser considerado pero sin caer en excesos, estoy embarazado, no enfermo.   
-Stiles, ponte en el lugar de Derek, a diferencia de ti, que llevas esa hermosa bendición en tu vientre, él no es capaz de sentir si algo va mal, tampoco sabe si ha llegado el momento de que nazca, lo único que puede hacer, es mantenerse atento al más mínimo cambio en ti y sé que es molesto pero no se puede evitar cuando vas a ser padre y no tienes el privilegio de sentir esa vida creciendo en tu interior.   
-Mmm, nunca lo he pensado de esa forma- dijo el hijo del sheriff mirando fijamente al moreno, el cual le dio un beso en la frente- Lo siento, Derek, te prometo que si me siento mal o cualquier cosa, voy a decírtelo de inmediato, solo… solo no me preguntes cada cinco minutos como estoy, por favor.   
-De acuerdo, lo siento, intentaré controlarme. 

El castaño traga con una gran sonrisa todo el almuerzo, repitiéndose una segunda porción antes de alabar a la pareja por la excelente comida. Una vez que terminaron, fueron a la sala de estar para continuar platicando y el rostro del menor se iluminó al enterarse que los dos mayores tienen planes de escaparse un fin de semana de la ciudad. 

-Esa es una excelente idea, que envidia- se quejó Stiles haciendo morritos e intercambió una mirada con su compañero- Nosotros apenas tenemos tiempo a solas, no es que no me guste pasar tiempo con mis amigos pero últimamente, parecen turnarse para estar todo el día cerca, cuando se va uno llega el otro, ¡ni siquiera tenemos intimidad en la noche! Es horrible tener a este hombre tan sexy al lado y no poder hacer algo porque hay lobos husmeando con su súper oído.   
-Jajajajaja, con la llegada tan próxima de nuestra sobrinita, es natural que todos estén rondándote, Stiles, es su instinto buscando proteger y estar junto al nuevo miembro de la manada- explicó Peter con una sonrisa de diversión.   
-Bueno, sus instintos lobunos deberían conocer lo que es la “privacidad”, menos mal que Deaton se está encargando que las habitaciones sean privadas en nuestra nueva casa.   
-A mí no me molestaría escuchar su noche apasionada- canturreó Peter guiñándole un ojo con complicidad y se quejó cuando le dieron un codazo- Solo estoy bromeando, Chris, no te coloques celoso.   
-Primero, no estoy celoso y segundo, no te conformarías con escuchar, tomarías un video- señaló el cazador antes de cruzarse de brazos mientras arquea una ceja.   
-De acuerdo, me descubriste, culpable, señor Argent, si quieres que me porte bien, tendrás que aceptar mi proposición de grabar nuestro propio video, será divertido, dame una oportunidad.   
-Jajajajaja, ustedes hacen una muy buena pareja- los felicitó el castaño alzando el pulgar en señal de aprobación y entonces recordó algo- ¡Casi lo olvido! Solo es curiosidad… Mmm, ¿Quién está sobre quién? Hice una apuesta con Isaac y podré cobrar mi dinero si me dicen quien se la mete a quien, no es tan difícil. 

Stiles no pudo contener una carcajada cuando un furioso sonrojo se apoderó de las mejillas del cazador mientras que Peter sonríe con superioridad y Derek solo se limita a suspirar, como si ya esperara esas palabras de su compañero. Escapando de cualquier regaño, se apresuró en ir a la cocina con la excusa de traer algo de beber pero se detiene a mitad del pasillo cuando siente una fuerte contracción. No es la primera que ha tenido en los últimos días, así que no le da mucha importancia para continuar caminando, sin embargo, una nueva contracción lo hace afirmarse del umbral de la puerta y toma profundas respiraciones cuando una tercera se hace presente, siendo seguida de una cuarta con pocos segundos de diferencia. 

-De acuerdo… de acuerdo… tranquilo…- susurró haciendo los ejercicios de respiración que leyó en un libro y regresó a la sala de estar.   
-¿Qué ocurre, cachorro? ¿No encontraste el jugo?- preguntó Peter observándolo con una sonrisa que comenzó a borrarse- ¿Stiles?   
-No quiero asustarlos, mucho menos a ti, Derek pero… ya es hora- respondió llevando una mano al abultado vientre y el lobo completo se levantó casi de un salto.   
-¿Ya es hora?- repitió sin saber muy bien que hacer.   
-Sí… la pequeña quiere conocernos ahora, ahora… tendremos que adelantar la cesárea, ahora, ahora- repitió con una sonrisa y su compañero se apresuró en llegar junto a él, tomándolo en brazos con cuidado- Derek…   
-Tranquilo, tienes que respirar, te llevaré con Deaton ahora, ahora, Peter, llama a Melissa, dile que nos encuentre allá lo más rápido que pueda, nuestra hija va a nacer.   
-Es mejor que yo conduzca- dijo Chris al notar el nerviosismo en los padres primerizos y colocó una mano en la espalda del lobo completo- Vamos, tú también, Peter, sigue respirando profundo, Stiles, todo va a estar bien. 

El castaño se dejó llevar hasta el auto de Argent y apenas lo subieron a los asientos traseros, tomó la mano de su pareja con fuerza, apretándola con cada contracción mientras sigue haciendo los ejercicios de relajación. En un momento, consigue abstraerse de todos los ruidos del exterior hasta que siente un beso en su frente y al abrir los ojos (que en algún momento cerró) se encuentra con aquellos bonitos orbes grisáceos fijos en él. 

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Stiles, ya llegamos a la veterinaria, los demás vienen en camino, incluido Noah.  
-Derek… estoy asustado… ¿Y si algo sale mal?- pregunta rodeando el cuello del moreno con sus brazos.  
-No, Stiles, todo saldrá bien, haz cuidado a esa pequeña casi nueve meses, la has mantenido segura en tu vientre y ya solo falta el último esfuerzo, si algo sale mal, no dudes ni un segundo que yo y toda nuestra manada, hará lo que sea necesario para remediarlo- prometió con una sonrisa que el menor correspondió y compartieron un cariñoso beso.   
-No todo el crédito es mío, tú nos has mantenido a salvo a los dos, Derek, te amo… prométeme que estarás conmigo en todo momento y no soltarás mi mano.   
-Así será, Stiles, no te dejaré solo, ni ahora, ni en el futuro y jamás, jamás voy a soltar tu mano. 

El menor se dejó cargar hasta el cuarto trasero de la veterinaria, en donde Deaton ya está preparando todo para el procedimiento y es un alivio que hace unos días, hubieran conseguido todo (con la ayuda de Melissa) para estar listos. Con cuidado, el moreno lo deja sobre la camilla y se inclina a besar su frente, sin soltar su mano derecha. 

-Sigue respirando, lo estás haciendo muy bien, pecoso.   
-Derek, el próximo bebé… lo tendrás tú- señaló entre jadeos y el lobo le dedicó una sonrisa- Aaaahhh, ¿Cuánto tardará Melissa?   
-Viene en ca— el moreno no alcanzó a terminar la oración cuando Scott, Isaac y Cora entraron corriendo al lugar.  
-¡Stiles!- gritó el Alfa verdadero, acercándose rápidamente a su mejor amigo- ¿Cómo estás? Jackson fue a recoger a mi mamá al hospital, están por llegar, aunque creo que tendrá muchas multas por exceso de velocidad.   
-Jajajajaja, mi papá se encargará- respondió el menor tomando la mano de su hermano, quien la apretó sin usar mucha fuerza.  
-Vas a estar bien y no puedo creer que ya soy tío- canturreó con una gran sonrisa de alegría- Todo pasará muy rápido, ni lo sentirás.   
-Eso espero, la verdad es que estoy aterrado- confesó el menor entre jadeos y cerró los ojos cuando sintió otra fuerte contracción.   
-Isaac, Cora, necesito que me ayuden con esto- los llamó el veterinario entregándoles una caja y pidiéndoles que coloquen todo sobre la mesita metálica móvil que hay un rincón- Derek, ten- dijo entregándole una bata celeste de hospital- Ayudarle a Stiles a colocársela, tienes que quitarte todo, usa el cuarto de allá- señaló una pequeña sala a la derecha- Peter, Argent y Scott, ustedes ayúdenme con esto.

Stiles cerró los ojos mientras lo cargan hasta la pequeña habitación que seguramente es usada como un almacén, ya que hay varias cajas apiladas en una esquina y después de cerrar la puerta, permite que su compañero lo desnudo por completo antes de colocarse la bata con cuidado y abrazó con fuerza al mayor, el cual acarició su espalda con suavidad mientras inicia un cariñoso beso que no tardó en corresponder. 

-Todo va a salir bien, Stiles, te lo prometo.  
-Gracias, Derek.

Cuando ambos salen de la habitación, el lobo completo vuelve a colocarlo sobre la camilla, tomando su mano derecha con suavidad mientras lo acompaña en sus respiraciones. En cuanto escucha unos pasos rápidos, esboza una sonrisa al descubrir que se trata de su padre, quien llega a su lado dándole un abrazo y sujeta su mano libre mientras le acaricia el cabello despacio. 

-¿Estás muy nervioso?- preguntó con una sonrisa que el menor correspondió.   
-Un poco menos aterrado que hace un momento, me sentiré mejor cuando me anestesien- bromeó antes de apretar la mano de ambos mayores al sentir una fuerte contracción- uuuffff, la pequeña está demasiado ansiosa por conocernos.   
-No puedo creer que me has hecho abuelo, no lo imaginaba así, ya sabes, con un hombre lobo, un árbol mágico y estar ahora en una veterinaria pero no tienes idea de lo feliz que me haces, Stiles, estoy muy orgulloso de ti- dijo observando fijamente a su hijo, cuyos ojos se colocaron vidriosos por las lágrimas- Te amo, Stiles.   
-Yo también te amo, papá.   
-¡Mi mamá llegó!- gritó Scott antes de marcharse corriendo por el pasillo.   
-Bien, es mejor que todos ustedes esperen en la entrada- pidió Deaton intercambiando una mirada con los lobos, quienes no parecen dispuestos a salir- Lo siento pero tienen que hacerlo, vayan afuera, solo Derek y el Sheriff pueden quedarse.   
-De acuerdo… todo saldrá bien, Stiles, estoy muy ansioso por conocer a mi sobrinita, será una preciosura- canturreó Isaac acariciando el vientre de su amigo.  
-Entraremos de inmediato si ocurre algo, así que tú solo relájate y pon de tu parte para que todo salga bien- señaló Peter con nerviosismo e iba a agregar algo más pero Chris lo tomó por el brazo.   
-Ya basta, sé que quieren quedarse, todos pero este es un momento intimo entre los padres y su abuelo, así que esperaremos pacientemente afuera, vamos, tú también, Isaac- dijo llevando su mano a la espalda del chico para instarlo a caminar- Cora, vamos. 

En unos breves segundos, Melissa entró en compañía de la manada restante, ya que afuera se habían encontrado con Lydia, Kira y Malia. El castaño no pudo evitar sonreír cuando Deaton también les pidió que salgan y por supuesto que su mejor amigo comenzó a quejarse hasta que su madre le ordenó que obedeciera y una vez que todos se marcharon, cerró la puerta. 

-Muy bien, ¿Listo para traer a tu hija al mundo?- preguntó la enfermera colocándose unos guantes y luego ordenó las últimas cosas sobre la mesita metálica junto a la camilla mientras Deaton coloca una sábana blanca que le impide ver su abultado vientre.   
-Melissa…  
-Hoy tendrás a esta pequeña lobita en tus brazos, Stiles, la única imagen que debes atesorar, tanto Noah, Derek y tú, es la de este bebé, el procedimiento no es relevante- explicó preparando una jeringa- Muy bien, voy a anestesiarte, te sentirás algo somnoliento pero seguirás despierto.  
-De acuerdo… hazlo- dijo apretando las manos de su compañero y de su padre- Ya estoy listo. 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

El lobo completo mantiene sujeta la mano de su pareja mientras espera pacientemente que termine la intervención. El olor a sangre es fuerte y no puede evitar inquietarse por eso, ya que no quiere que algo le suceda a la persona que ama, ni mucho menos a la hija que pronto podrá sostener en sus brazos. 

-Tranquilo, todo va a salir bien- dijo el sheriff observándolo fijamente y acarició la frente de su hijo, quien parece algo aturdido por los efectos de la anestesia- Ya ha pasado lo peor, Derek, ahora tu mayor preocupación será cambiar pañales.  
-Eso espero, Noah, ¿Cómo estás, Stiles?- preguntó besando el dorso de la extremidad del menor, quien lo miró sonriendo un poco.   
-Bien… creo… me siento como si estuviera ebrio… excepto que no me estoy riendo como idiota…  
-¿Ebrio? ¿En serio, Stiles? ¿Quieres estar castigado tus primeros días como padre?-  
-Jajajaja… no serías capaz… tienes que ser bueno conmigo… estaré en cama la primera semana… ya leí todo sobre esto… tendrás que cuidarnos, lobito- canturreó aceptando el beso que le dieron.  
-Por supuesto que lo haré, pecoso, te consentiré en todo. 

Derek cerró los ojos unos segundos, escuchando claramente la conversación que mantienen los demás afuera, quienes están o más nerviosos que él con lo que está ocurriendo. No tiene idea de cuánto tiempo pasa hasta que un aroma tenue y dulce, por debajo del de la sangre llega hasta su nariz y observa hacia la sabana tras la cual está trabajando Melissa asistida por Deaton. 

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta el sheriff con preocupación- ¿Algo está mal?  
-¿Qué? No… mi bebé- susurró el menor comenzando a agitarse pero rápidamente el lobo lo calmó con un beso.   
-No, no hay algo mal es… su olor… puedo olerla- dijo con una gran sonrisa- Es el olor más maravilloso del mundo, solo comparado al tuyo, Stiles.  
-Derek- dijo el castaño sonrió enternecido con esas palabras mientras su padre los mira contento- Te amo.   
-Yo también te amo, Stiles, te—

El moreno no pudo terminar la oración y contuvo la respiración al escuchar un agudo llanto que se mantuvo por varios segundos antes de que Deaton le entregue unas toallas a la enfermera y luego sostiene una fuente con agua a su lado. El beta no pudo contener más tiempo sus propias lágrimas de felicidad al confirmar que su bebé, su primogénita ha nacido. Mientras el veterinario se encarga de colocar los puntos, Melissa se acerca por su lado, sosteniendo un pequeño bulto envuelto en una manta blanca con dibujos de osos café claro. 

-Felicitaciones, Derek y Stiles, ambos son padres de una hermosa y saludable niña. 

El lobo intercambió una mirada con su pareja, quien soltó su mano asintiendo y eso le permitió cargar a su hija en brazos, moviendo con cuidado un poco de la manta para encontrarse con un par de ojitos iguales a los suyos mientras la bebé mueve sus manitos despacio. A pesar de la sangre que aún tiene en algunas partes, Derek puede oler perfectamente el aroma que emana y esboza una gran sonrisa antes de inclinarse a besar la frente contraria, sin dejar de sonreír. 

-Bienvenida, hija, eres muy hermosa, eres perfecta- con cuidado la llevó hasta el rostro de su compañero y la colocó con cuidado a su lado- Gracias por este precioso regalo, Stiles.  
-Oh Dios… es perfecta- dijo el menor llevando su mano hasta la mejilla de la bebé y luego bajó a los pequeños deditos, los cuales se aferraron a uno de suyos con más fuerza de la esperada- Jajajaja, mira, Derek, solo tiene unos segundos y ya es más fuerte que yo- bromeó sin ocultar sus lágrimas de felicidad- Tiene tus ojitos, Derek, es preciosa.   
-¿Cómo te sientes, Stiles?- preguntó Melissa acariciándole una mejilla al chico que considera un hijo más.  
-Tengo sueño… ¿Seguro que nuestra hija… está bien?   
-Sí, Stiles, está muy sana y fuerte, aunque era de esperar considerando que es una loba de nacimiento igual que uno de sus padres, felicitaciones, lo hiciste muy bien, ahora quiero que descanses, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo lo demás. 

El moreno esbozó una sonrisa cuando su pareja terminó quedándose dormido con una sonrisa en sus labios. Dándole un suave beso en la frente, tomó en brazos a su hija para luego acercarse a Noah, quien cargó mientras sus ojos se mantienen acuosos por las lágrimas pero se fuerza a no llorar. 

-Es hermosa, Derek, mi nieta es preciosa, no puedo creer que soy abuelo- dijo observando a la pequeña con una gran sonrisa de felicidad- Soy abuelo, felicitaciones, Derek.  
-Gracias, Noah- respondió antes de volver junto a su pareja y le acarició el cabello despacio- ¿Stiles va a estar bien?- preguntó con preocupación.   
-Tranquilo, se pondrá bien, tendrá que guardar reposo y seguir mis indicaciones pero estará bien, los siguientes días puede presentar dolor en el vientre pero es algo esperable por la intervención, te lo explicaré todo con más calma después, ahora, hay un montón de chicos y otros no tanto que están esperando ansiosos el conocer a tu hermosa hija.   
-Gracias, Melissa, muchas gracias- dijo el moreno dándole un sentido abrazo a la enfermera.   
-De nada, Derek, felicitaciones. 

El lobo completo volvió a cargar a su pequeña en brazos y salió de la habitación, siendo rodeado de inmediato por el resto de la manada, quienes miran con fascinación a la bebé pero su atención se centra en Argent y con cuidado, se la entrega para que la cargue. 

-Pocos aquí lo saben, solo Scott y es que ya hemos escogido un nombre, nuestra hija se llama Allison Talia Hale Stilinski y Chris será el padrino- anunció con una sonrisa mientras palmea despacio la espalda del mayor- Con Stiles lo estuvimos conversando y queremos que tú, Cora, seas su madrina.  
-Derek…- susurró la menor de las Hale bastante satisfecha con la noticia y se acercó a él para abrazarlo con fuerza, siendo correspondida de la misma manera- Por supuesto que acepto, gracias y felicitaciones, tengo una sobrinita preciosa. 

Mientras la manada se acerca a conocer a la nueva integrante, el moreno se dirige hacia donde está su tío y sin mediar palabras, lo abraza. Nunca va a negar que al comienzo estaba muy molesto con familiar por todo lo que hizo a escondidas pero a medida que pasaron los meses y ahora que por fin puede sostener a su hija en brazos, todo es simplemente perfecto. 

-Muchas gracias, Peter, gracias por darnos este inesperado pero hermoso regalo- dijo observando fijamente al beta, quien trago saliva audiblemente mientras sonríe con timidez- Esta es la primera vez que uno de tus planes resulta bien, muchas gracias.   
-Derek, no tienes que agradecerme… por fin hice algo bien- susurró lo último antes de esconder su momento de debilidad con despreocupación- Ya no podrás quejarte cuando ponga en práctica mi siguiente plan.   
-No tientes tu suerte, Peter- advirtió el moreno sin un ápice de seriedad antes de llevarlo hasta donde está su hija para que la conozca.


	31. Chapter 31

El castaño movió un poco la cabeza antes de abrir los ojos lentamente, tardando varios segundos en ser capaz de mantenerlos abiertos y reconoció que está en el Loft. En cuanto intentó incorporarse, sintió una punzada en el vientre que lo hizo gruñir bajito mientras lleva una mano hasta ahí pero su sorpresa es mayúscula cuando descubre que no está abultado y le han colocado algo extraño que siente incómodo. 

-¿Qué…?- susurró con una nota de miedo en la voz hasta que recuerda lo ocurrido antes quedarse dormido- ¡Mi hija!- gritó con la intención de levantase pero un par de manos lo detuvo por los hombros y se encontró con aquellos bonitos ojos grisáceos- Derek.  
-Tranquilo, todo está bien- dijo sentándose al borde de la cama y le dio un beso en la frente al menor- Nuestra hija está bien, ¿Cómo te sientes?   
-Cómo si me hubieran abierto el vientre- respondió con una sonrisa que el hombre lobo correspondió- ¿Qué es esta cosa? Se siente raro- señaló bajando las manos hasta su torso.   
-Tendrás que usarlo por un tiempo, esa faja evitará que la herida se abra, son indicaciones de Melissa, así que no intentes quitártelo o me enfadaré- advirtió el moreno, sabiendo perfectamente que eso es lo primero que hará su pareja- Por favor, Stiles, sé que es incómodo pero quiero que te recuperes pronto y hay varios cuidados que debes tener, por favor.   
-Bien, haré todo lo que quieras, Derek- prometió el castaño tomando la mano de su pareja con suavidad- Todavía me duele.   
-Será así por un tiempo pero Melissa te dejó unos medicamentos para el dolor y yo me encargaré de cuidarte.  
-Buen chico, debes cuidar de tu humano favorito, ¿Y dónde está nuestra pequeña Allison? Quiero verla, Derek. 

El hijo del sheriff correspondió el beso de su compañero lobuno antes de que éste se levante para rodear la cama por la parte de los pies y llegar hasta la cuna. Una gran sonrisa se apoderó de los labios del menor cuando el moreno regreso a su lado sosteniendo un bultito envuelto en una manta blanca y con mucho cuidado, se acomodó hasta quedar sentado, ignorando una punzada en su vientre por el movimiento. 

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el mayor con preocupación.   
-Sí, todo en orden, tendré que acostumbrarme a esto hasta que pase- respondió recibiendo con una sonrisa el pequeño bultito- Hola, bonita, ¿Ya comió?  
-Hace unos minutos, tendrá que tomar una leche especial por obvia razones- señaló con diversión y el castaño hizo morritos- ¿Tienes hambre?  
-No realmente, solo un poco de sed- señaló inclinándose a darle un beso al bebé, la cual se removió un poco antes de abrir sus ojitos y estiró sus pequeñas manos hasta el rostro del castaño- Hola, preciosa, te amo mucho, jajajaja, mira, Derek, ya quiere callarme- canturreó cuando una de las manitos llegó a su boca- O tal vez quiere que me la coma, ñam ñam.  
-Está reconociéndote, Stiles, fíjate en su nariz, te está olfateando- señaló el moreno sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios con la tierna escena frente a él.  
-Oh, es cierto- soltó el menor con sorpresa al reparar en lo que dice su compañero lobuno- Buena chica y no quiero quejas, papi no ha podido bañarse todavía.  
-Papi huele muy bien, no tiene algo de que avergonzarse- corrigió el lobo completo, disfrutando del sonrojo en las mejillas del castaño.   
-Gracias, guapo, aunque realmente me gustaría tomar una ducha, ¿Puedo hacerlo?  
-Sí puedes pero te ayudaré a hacerlo, no quiero que te lastimes- respondió el moreno acariciándole el cabello a su compañero- Melissa también dijo que es bueno para ti retomar tus actividades diarias, aunque sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, eso significa que no puedes levantar cosas pesadas, tampoco agitarte, está bien si caminas en el Loft o subes al baño pero con calma, ¿De acuerdo?  
-De acuerdo, Derek, haré todo lo que me ordenes, lobito- aseguró con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras observa de arriba abajo al mayor- Lo que quieras.   
-No, Stiles, eso no va a pasar, no hasta que estés mejor.   
-¡¿Qué?! ¡No es justo! ¿Y en cuanto tiempo estaré bien? 

No es que el castaño quiera tener sexo de inmediato, probablemente no lo querrá la primera semana, por la incomodidad que siente en el vientre y lo que le duele al moverse un poco pero definitivamente podría ser después de ese tiempo, después de todo, su embarazo es producto de un árbol mágico y en algún momento su cuerpo tendrá que volver a la normalidad ¿O no? 

-Oye, Derek… ya no sigo teniendo un útero ¿Verdad? O sea… no hay probabilidad de que tú y yo podamos tener un bebé ¿Cierto?- preguntó observando fijamente a su compañero, quien lo escudriñó unos segundos antes de acariciar la cabeza de su hija con suavidad.   
-¿No quieres darle un hermanito o hermanita a Allison?- preguntó con una media sonrisa que no puede disimular del todo.   
-Bueno, no es que no me guste la idea pero es raro, ya sabes, que tenga cosas de mujeres dentro… eso significaría que tendremos que usar preservativos de ahora en adelante y… honestamente, eso último no me gustaría, no me malentiendas, sería genial darle una hermanita o hermanito a Allison pero leí por ahí que no es recomendable tener otro embarazo después de unos meses o un año al tener una cesárea.  
-Entonces, lo que te molestaría no es seguir teniendo un útero, sino que no podremos tener sexo como te gusta, ¿Eso?- preguntó con un deje de diversión que no pasó por alto para su pareja.   
-No te burles de mí, tendré dieciocho pero sigo en la transición de adolescente a adulto joven- replicó sacándole infantilmente la lengua al lobo, quien se rio abiertamente- En serio, Derek, ¿Todavía puedo tener bebés?  
-No, Stiles, tu cuerpo se adoptó al bebé y ahora que nuestra pequeña está con nosotros, Deaton dice que con los días tu cuerpo volverá a la normalidad, no está seguro del tiempo, así que por precaución y por tu seguridad, porque tal como has dicho, no es seguro que te embaraces después de una cesárea, no tendremos sexo por las siguientes semanas.   
-¿Semanas? Eso es más de una- se quejó el hijo del sheriff haciendo morritos muy disgustado con lo que escucha- ¿Cuándo tiempo me tendrás sufriendo, Derek?   
-Hasta que el corte de la cesárea sane, aproximadamente un mes, un poco más o un poco menos, eso depende. 

Stiles negó con resignación al escuchar esa afirmación y bajó la vista, encontrándose con dos pequeños ojitos grisáceos fijos en él, lo cual lo hizo sonreír. Su antiguo yo, no duraría tanto tiempo sin sexo al tener una pareja tan atractiva como el moreno pero ahora no son solo los dos, sino que tienen una preciosa niña que cuidar y está seguro que el tiempo pasará muy rápido con ella. 

-Hey, está bien- dijo lobo completo acomodándose para sentarse a su lado y le dio un beso en un costado de la cabeza antes de mirar a su hija- Hay otras cosas que podemos hacer sin tener sexo, déjalo todo en mis manos, yo te cuidaré hasta que te recuperes.   
-Buen Sourwolf, tienes que consentirme mucho- canturreó el menor pegándose al cuerpo contrario- No puedo creer que ya está con nosotros, Derek, hemos pasado por tanto para llegar a este momento…   
-Y ahora vamos a disfrutar de lo que tenemos, Stiles, nuestra manada y nuestra preciosa hija, te mostraré algo, lo descubrí por la madrugada, cuando la hice dormir.

El castaño presta toda su atención cuando el lobo se inclina a observar al bebé, haciendo brillar sus ojos azules y unos segundos después, los de la pequeña destellaron rojos como respuesta, reconociendo a uno de sus padres. El menor soltó una exclamación de sorpresa con la escena antes de sonreír, ya no cabe ninguna duda que su hija es una Alfa de nacimiento.

-Es genial- canturreó para luego aceptar el cariñoso beso del mayor- ¿Crees que funcione conmigo si consigo unos lentes de contacto? Me sentiré un poco excluido por su unión lobuna- comentó lo último en un puchero que hizo sonreír al beta- No puedo evitarlo, hay muchas cosas que yo no puedo percibir como tú, como ustedes, no quiero quedar fuera de todo.  
-Es cierto que no tienes sentidos más desarrollados para darte cuenta de algunas cosas pero estás muy equivocado al sentirte excluido, Stiles y aquí tengo la prueba- afirmó buscando en el bolsillo del pantalón hasta dar con su teléfono- Jackson grabó un video ayer, ellos se quedaron en el Loft un par de horas y pasó esto. 

En cuanto el moreno reproduce un vídeo de casi un minuto de duración en su teléfono, el menor baja la vista al sentir como la bebé toma uno de sus dedos con una pequeña manito antes bostezar y cerró los ojos. La adorable escena hizo sonreír al humano y prestó toda su atención al celular de su pareja cuando escuchó unos ruidos. 

“Hola, al fin hemos llegado a la casa temporal de los tortolitos y soy el encargado oficial de documentar sus primeros minutos aquí- explicó el ex Kanima saludando con la mano a la cámara antes de enfocar hacia adelante mientras camina- Sé que verás esto cuando despiertes, Stiles, así que culpa a Lydia por querer llevar un video-diario de los primeros años de la pequeña”

El castaño se rio con esas palabras e intercambió una mirada con el lobo completo, quien correspondió su gesto antes de darle un beso en el costado de la cabeza. Un fuerte sonrojo se apoderó del rostro del menor cuando se vio a sí mismo sobre la cama, con el brazo derecho doblado alrededor de la cabeza mientras el otro rodea su vientre pero lo peor de todo es que el idiota que tiene por amigo hace una primera toma de su rostro, específicamente por la comisura izquierda de su labio, en donde se nota un hilo de saliva que sale de su boca entre abierta. 

“Primer rumor confirmado, Stiles babea cuando duerme, pobre Derek- canturreó la voz de Liam antes de que el rubio lo enfoque- ¿Te imaginas despertar con todo el pecho babeado? Iiiuuuggghhh, admiramos tu fortaleza, Derek, jajajaja, esto no lo va a ver, Stiles, ¿Verdad?”  
“Claro que sí- confirmó Jackson con un tono de diversión mientras se escuchan algunas risas de fondo- Tendrás que traerle un obsequio a Stiles o sufrirás las consecuencias, te recomiendo papa rizadas, la comida nunca falla con Stiles, Oh, miren a quien tenemos por acá, la estrella del vídeo”

El hijo del sheriff sonrió con ternura cuando la grabación mostró a su pareja, quien carga con cuidado a su hija en brazos mientras la observa con devoción y amor. Cuando la cámara está a solo unos centímetros del rostro del mayor, éste se gira hacia ella con el ceño fruncido y rápidamente lo sacan de foco, apareciendo Isaac, quien se acerca a susurrar. 

“Segundo rumor confirmado, Derek puede colocar una expresión muy tierna cuando quiere, ya no será un Sourwolf, piensa en otro apodo, Stiles, te daré unas ideas cuando despiertes”  
“¿A quién llamas Sourwolf?- replicó la voz del lobo completo   
“Jajajajaja, claro, solo Stiles puede llamarlo así sin que gruña, buen trabajo domando a la bestia, ahora mejor me callo o perderé el cuello”

El menor se rio con esa parte y observó a su compañero lobuno, quien solo se limitó a suspirar con cansancio. En la siguiente toma, Scott tomó en brazos a su sobrinita mientras de fondo, se ve como Derek se queda cerca de las escaleras junto al sheriff, Chris y Peter, quienes escuchan muy atentamente lo que dice Melissa, seguramente les está dando las indicaciones de cómo debe cuidarse después de la cesárea. 

“Oh, Oh, creo que hay problemas- afirmó el rubio acercándose al Alfa verdadero, quien intentar hacer que la pequeña integrante de la manada deje de llorar- Muy mal hecho, Scott, la asustaste”   
“No hice algo, lo juro- aseguró el moreno comenzando a entrar en pánico al no ser capaz de calmarla- ¿Qué sucede, bonita? ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Hay que cambiar el pañal?   
“¿Vamos a cazar algo para ella?- propuso Malia y los betas la miraron con incredulidad- ¿Qué?”  
“Es un bebé, solo tomará leche los primeros meses, incluso yo lo sé- comentó Cora con un gesto de cansancio en el rostro.  
“Creo que es hora de ir por el papá – sugirió Kira intentando hacerle caras graciosas al bebé que no funcionaron.  
“No puedo creer que siendo lobos, coyote y una kitsune, ninguno tiene idea de que hacer, están quedando muy mal, chicos- intervino la pelirroja tomando a la bebé con cuidado antes de mirar hacia la cámara- Presta mucha atención, Stiles, está es la mejor forma de calmar a tu hija”

El castaño no comprende esas palabras hasta que vio como la Banshee camina hacia la cama donde él duerme, seguida muy de cerca del resto de la manada y Jackson, quien no pierde un detalle de la escena hasta que llegan a la cama y la bebé es colocada en el espacio que forma el brazo del humano al rodear su cabeza. Por unos segundos, la pequeña se removió un poco hasta que comenzó a olfatear y el menor giró la cabeza hacia ella antes de que una manito se pose en su nariz y automáticamente, Allison dejó de llorar. 

“Wow, ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Scott bastante sorprendido con la escena, al igual que los demás betas- ¿Qué hiciste, Lydia?”  
“Les recuerdo, que la bebé ha estado nueve meses creciendo dentro de Stiles, escuchando su voz, sus latidos, el vínculo que comparten es muy fuerte, así que es evidente pensar que se calmará de inmediato cuando éste cerca de él, ya ha asociado el olor de Stiles a seguridad y tranquilidad- explicó la pelirroja obteniendo varios asentimientos por parte de los demás antes de mirar a la cámara sonriendo- No tienes ni una cosa que envidiar a los lobitos, Stiles”

Esas últimas palabras, hicieron sonreír al menor y observó fijamente a su hija, quien se ha quedado profundamente dormida en sus brazos. Ahora entiende las palabras de su compañero y es cierto, no tiene ninguna razón para sentiré excluido por no ser un lobo cuando consigue causar esas reacciones en su pequeña con solo estar a su lado. 

-Te amamos, Stiles- afirmó el beta con una sonrisa que fue compartida por el menor.  
-Yo también los amo, Derek- respondió aceptando el beso que le dieron y volvió a mirar la pantalla del teléfono- No lo saques todavía, quiero saber que más hicieron mientras dormía.   
-De acuerdo, aunque ya está por terminar, la siguiente parte la grabaran hoy, cuando lleguen por la tarde. 

El castaño prestó toda su atención a los últimos minutos de la grabación, en donde Jackson comenzó a grabar a la manada por separado o en parejas para pedirles que envíen un mensaje a la pequeña Allison. Algunos lo hicieron reír y otros emocionarse, como fue el caso del cazador y especialmente con su padre. 

“Ni siquiera se molesten en fingir, ya todos sabemos que están juntos- señaló Jackson enfocando a la más reciente pareja dentro de la manada.   
“¡Y todavía no puedo ganar la apuesta porque no quieren dar detalles!- se quejó Isaac haciendo gruñir a Argent mientras el beta solo se ríe.   
“Me encantaría despejar las dudas pero las joyas de la familia están en riesgo- susurró el lobo lo último e indicó hacia su entrepierna mientras se escuchan varias risas de fondo- Es mejor que no tiente mi suerte”   
“Peter, cierra la boca o eso no será lo único que perderás- amenazó Chris cruzándose de brazos con un bufido.   
“Jajajajaja, estás quedando muy mal ante la cámara, cariño, ¿Qué dirá nuestra sobrinita? Tiene un muy mal ejemplo como padrino, eso está claro”  
“Es mejor que te calles, Peter, puedo oler acónito en la ropa de Argent- canturreó el ex Kanima sin ocultar la diversión que le provoca la situación- Entonces, volviendo a la pregunta, ¿Qué mensaje de bienvenida le darán a la pequeña? Recuerden que verá esto en un par de años y nunca podrán borrar las primeras palabras que le dedicarán, piénsenlo muy bien, especialmente tú, Peter”  
“No tengo mucho que pensar, lagartija, mi pequeña y adorable sobrinita, no tienes idea de cuánto te hemos estamos esperando y lo feliz que me has hecho con tu llegada, no dudes por un segundo que siempre podrás contar conmigo, que te enseñaré las mejores formas de hacer rabiar a tu papá Sourwolf y como avergonzar al cachorro, seremos una excelente dupla criminal- canturreó lo último guiñando el ojo antes de acercarse a la cámara para susurrar- Hay una cosa que todavía no entiendo, como alguien tan feo y gruñón como mi sobrino tuvo una preciosura como tú, eres demasiado bonita para ser su hija”

Stiles se rió con esas palabras mientras escucha los gruñidos del lobo completo a su lado. Si con solo esas palabras ya ha conseguido enfadar al moreno, será muy sencillo que lo haga rabiar en el futuro y le enseñe lo mismo a Allison. Con una sonrisa, observó como el beta vuelve a su lugar, rodeando la cintura del cazador con un brazo y le da una palmadita suave en el pecho. 

“Nada de eso pasará, Allison, yo te enseñaré cómo lidiar con él cuando se coloca muy insoportable”  
“Puedes intentarlo si quieres, cazador, no tengo problemas con eso- canturreó el mayor de los Hale con una sonrisa de diversión- Seré yo quien te enseñe un par de cosas, Chris”  
“Peter, compórtate- soltó Argent con un suspiro de cansancio antes de mirar fijamente la cámara- Gracias por estar con nosotros, Allison, ni siquiera habías nacido cuando ya me salvaste, llevas el nombre de mi hija y te cuidaré como si lo fueras, gracias por llegar a alegrar mi vida.

El castaño se pasó una mano por los ojos y carraspeó un poco para soltar el nudo que se ha formado en su garganta. Sabe perfectamente, la honestidad que existe tras las palabras del mayor y le gusta que su hija vuelva a reencantar al cazador con su vida después de todo lo que ha perdido. Con una sonrisa, observa como Peter le da un sonoro beso en la mejilla al Argent antes de que Jackson le palmee un hombro con suavidad y camina hacia donde está el Sheriff. 

“Aquí está tu afortunado y feliz abuelo, además es el sheriff de la ciudad, así que tendrás cierta inmunidad por aquí Allison, tu papá sabe perfectamente a que me refiero, ¿Algunas palabras, Sheriff?”  
“Stiles es lo más importante que tengo y ahora me ha dado el bello regalo de convertirme en abuelo, te amo, Allison, tu papá y tú son lo más importante en mi vida, siempre voy a cuidarte, consentirte y malcriarte en todo- prometió con una sonrisa antes de carraspear un poco- Stiles, sé que al comienzo dije que esto limitaría tus opciones, que eres demasiado joven y solo quiero lo mejor para ti pero ahora me doy cuenta que ya lo tienes, tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de ti, al igual que yo lo estoy.

El menor hizo su mejor esfuerzo por contener sus lágrimas al escuchar esas palabras y afirmó la cabeza sobre el hombro de su compañero mientras observa como Jackson cierra el primero de los video-diarios que filmarán para que la pequeña Allison pueda disfrutarlos cuando sea mayor. 

-Quiero una copia de esto, Derek… Lydia tiene muy buenas ideas.  
-Bastante buenas, tenemos una maravillosa familia, Stiles, somos muy afortunados, te amo- dijo dándole un beso en el cabello al menor- Es hora de que comas algo y nuestra hija tiene que descansar.   
-Sí, lobito, ¿Me ayudas a llegar al baño? Necesito ir con urgencia- canturreó antes de inclinarse para besar la frente del bebé, la cual se movió un poco entre sueños.  
-Por supuesto, aprovecharás de caminar pero te subiré por las escaleras, no creo que todavía sea bueno que lo hagas por ti mismo, podrían abrirse los puntos. 

Con una sonrisa, el castaño observa cómo su pareja carga con cuidado a Allison para llevarla hasta la cuna y la abriga bien con una manta rosada con diferentes animales bordados antes de regresar a la cama, ayudándole al chico hiperactivo a levantarse con cuidado, quien se llevó una mano al vientre mientras suelta un quejido. Realmente espera que esos dolores y la incomodidad pasen pronto. 

-Despacio, un paso a la vez- lo animó el lobo completo y cuando llegan a las escaleras, lo toma en brazos para subirlo- Scott llegará primero con Kira, así que mientras ellos cuidan de nuestra hija, te ayudaré a darte un baño.   
-Gracias, eres mi lobito favorito. 

Después de ocupar el baño y lavarse las manos, ambos bajaron. El castaño ocupó uno de los taburetes frente a la barra de la cocina mientras observa a su pareja cocinar, lo que a esa hora será su almuerzo. Si es honesto, se le antoja una buena porción de papas rizadas, aunque duda que pueda comerlas todas. 

-¿Pollo con arroz?- preguntó arqueando una ceja con claro disgusto.   
-Tendrás una dieta blanda los primeros días, Stiles, así que no te quejes y come, solo estoy cuidándote- respondió el mayor con un suspiro antes de servirle un vaso de jugo al menor- Vamos a comer.   
-Bueno pero no creas que me conformaré con pollo todos los días, tendrás que variar tus platillos, guapo. 

Cuando terminaron de comer, decidieron ver una película mientras esperan que llegue el resto de la manada. El castaño todavía no puede creer que ya tienen a su hermosa hija con ellos y no podría desear algo más para ser feliz. 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Derek observó con una sonrisa como el ex Kanima comenzó a grabar la segunda parte del video-diario, haciendo tomas de primer plano de la nueva integrante de la manada, quien está tomando de la mamadera que le da Stiles con cuidado mientras éste comenta a la cámara cual es la técnica perfecta para hacerlo. 

-Eres tan suertudo, tienes una hija preciosa- comentó Isaac tendiéndole una cerveza.   
-Bueno, en un tiempo más, Cora y tú podrían pensar en formar su propia familia- respondió volteando hacia el beta, quien tragó saliva audiblemente nervioso- Por si te lo preguntas, Peter me lo contó y está bien, lo único que me importa es que mi hermana sea feliz.   
-¿No me arrancarás el cuello?- soltó el rubio de cabello rizado con cautela.   
-No Isaac, no lo haré, a menos que te atrevas a lastimar a mi hermana, porque en ese caso, vas a desear que te arranque el cuello- amenazó haciendo destellar sus ojos azules unos segundos- ¿Quedó claro?   
-Muy claro, Derek, gracias- dijo con un claro alivio en la voz que hizo sonreír al lobo completo.  
-Ten, parece que ahora la necesitas más que yo- señaló tendiéndole la cerveza y le dio una palmadita en el hombro antes de levantarse del taburete junto a la barra de la cocina.

Su compañero humano está platicando muy animadamente a la cámara hasta que repara en él y su sonrisa se hace aún más grande antes de ir a su lado. Apenas llega, el moreno rodea la cintura contraria con un brazo para iniciar un cariñoso beso que es correspondido de la misma forma. Ni siquiera se sorprende que al separarse, Jackson está frente a ellos, grabando cada segundo de lo que ocurre. 

-Queremos escuchar unas palabras de los dichosos padres, ¿Qué le dirán a la pequeña? ¿Cuál es el primer consejo que le darán?   
-Mmm, que si no quiere que me enfade, si se mete en problemas o tiene una baja calificación, las papas rizada son una excelente forma de sobornarme- canturreó el menor haciendo reír a los demás- Y también funciona cuando quieras ir a alguna fiesta, tenlo muy presente, pequeña.  
-Stiles, yo no seré quien va a decir “no” toda las veces- se quejó el moreno observando fijamente a su compañero, quien se acurrucó contra su cuerpo.   
Entonces seremos dos, porque yo tampoco lo haré, ¡Ya sé! Esa será responsabilidad de su padrino y de su abuelo.  
-Claro que no, jovencito, esa es tu responsabilidad- replicó el sheriff arqueando una ceja- No olvides que siempre puedo castigarte.   
-¡Papá! Eso no es justo, ¿Y qué hay de Derek? A él no lo castigarás- replicó el menor haciendo un puchero mientras los demás se ríen y bajó la vista a su bebé- ¿Cómo podré negarle algo? Es tan bonita, lo siento, Derek, tendrás que sacrificarte por esta familia, eres oficialmente el papá que colocará las reglas y la disciplina, ya no puedes negarte.   
-Stiles, no me dejarás toda la responsabilidad a mí, de lo contrario yo te- el moreno se inclinó a susurrarle al oído al humano, aunque los lobos presentes lo escuchan perfectamente, algunos se ríen mientras que otros se avergüenzan, como tal es el caso de Scott y Liam- ¿Quieres eso, pecoso?   
-¡No, no! Será un trabajo en equipo, tienes mi palabra, Derek- afirmó rápidamente el menor.   
-Tendrás que enseñarme ese truco para controlarlo, Derek- señaló el sheriff muy sorprendido con el cambio tan abrupto en las palabras de su hijo. 

El moreno esboza una sonrisa con la respuesta de su compañero y le da un nuevo beso antes de sentir algo pequeño deslizándose por su barbilla, tardando muy poco en descubrir que se trata de su hija, quien se ha despertado y está estirando sus brazos mientras mueve la boca haciendo unos ruiditos raros. Dándole un último beso a su pareja, acaricia la mejilla de su primogénita, quien toma uno de sus dedos antes de hacer una mueca con la boca similar a una sonrisa. 

-¿Algunas palabras más para Allison?- preguntó Jackson sin dejar de enfocarlos en ningún momento.   
-Te amamos mucho, cariño y como pronto descubrirás, somos una familia barra manada muy particular y variada en especies, quizás no somos tantos pero te aseguro que jamás te sentirás sola con nosotros y si estás triste, cualquiera de tus tíos volverán a hacer sonreír y por supuesto que yo también, haré cualquier cosa con tal de que seas feliz, amor, cuando estabas en mi vientre te quería, a medida que crecías me enamoré de ti, cuando naciste te amé y ahora, eres lo más importante en mi vida, al igual que en la de tu sexy papá Sourwolf.   
-Siempre vamos a estar contigo, Allison- continuó el lobo completo observando fijamente a su hija, quien sigue sosteniendo su dedo- Tenerte es el mejor regalo que he podido recibir, Stiles y tú no son lo más importante en mi vida, ambos son mi vida, no podría estar sin ustedes- afirmó fijándose en el castaño, quien le dedicó una sonrisa con las mejillas sonrojadas y la imagen le parece demasiado adorable- No sé cómo ser un padre pero haré lo mejor que pueda y más por ti.   
-Hasta el momento, lo estás haciendo de maravilla, Derek- aseguró el chico hiperactivo dándole un cariñoso beso al moreno- Te amo, Sourwolf.   
-Yo también te amo, pecoso. 

El resto de la celebración en el Loft, ambos permanecieron juntos y con su pequeña en brazos. Por supuesto que tendrán bastante que aprender por el camino, muchos errores que cometer y otros aciertos que podrán celebrar pero Stiles sabe que tanto su compañero lobuno como él, procurarán hacer todo lo mejor que puedan.


	32. Chapter 32

Dos meses después…

El castaño siente algo caliente deslizándose por su cuello y abre los ojos despacio antes de colocarse tenso cuando se encuentra con un lobo negro pero se relaja de inmediato al reconocer esos bonitos orbes grisáceos que destellan azules por unos segundos y se ríe, estrechando con cuidando a la bebé a su lado, ya que después de arreglar todo abajo para la fiesta de inauguración de la mansión reconstruida que tendrán en dos horas más, decidió recostarse un momento junto a su hija mientras su compañero fue a comprar unas cosas que faltaban al supermercado más cercano. 

-Me asustaste, Sourwolf, pensé que el gran lobito malvado había llegado a comerse a su caperucita- canturreó con travesura hasta que escuchó unos balbuceos y bajó la vista a la niña, acomodándola para que quede sentada y ésta estiró sus manitos hasta el hocico del animal con una sonrisa- Papá es muy suavecito ¿Verdad? Tú también serás una bonita lobita, creo que yo tendré que conseguirme un disfraz, o al menos unas orejas y una cola, ¿Me vería sexy, Derek?   
-Siempre luces sexy- respondió el mayor con una sonrisa antes de frotar un costado de su cabeza contra el de su hija.  
-¿Fuiste a comprar así? Saldrás en todos los noticieros, “Sourwolf suelto causa minutos de pánico en supermercado local”, Jajajajaja, tienes suerte que no te encontrara control animal o habría tenido que ir a reconocerte como mi mascota- se burló el hijo del sheriff antes de reírse cuando le dieron varios lametones en el rostro- Está bien, está bien, me rindo, tú ganas, Sourwolf, Jajajajaja, ese es el beso más baboso que me han dado.  
-Por supuesto que no fui así- corrigió el beta recostándose junto a su bebé, quien no tardó en subir a su lomo mientras suelta algunos balbuceos- Pasé a buscar a Isaac y Cora, están abajo ordenando las bolsas- explicó antes de incorporarse con cuidado para dar una vuelta despacio por la cama.  
-Genial, ellos terminarán la comida, todavía no puedo creer que estén juntos, no me malentiendas, hacen una buena pareja, es solo que jamás los imaginé juntos, es un poco extraño- comentó incorporándose hasta quedar sentado y sacó su teléfono, tomando un vídeo de la escena frente a ellos- A nuestra pequeña le encantan los paseos a Sourwolf.  
-Es cierto que yo tampoco esperaba que ambos se emparejaran pero creo que es mucho más extraño lo que pasó con nosotros, eso sí que fue inesperado y mucho más que ahora seamos padres, ¿Ya te bañaste? Podemos hacerlo juntos.  
-Oh, esa idea me encanta, definitivamente sí.

Después de guardar el vídeo, Stiles se levantó estirándose antes de tomar con cuidado a su hija en brazos y esbozó una coqueta sonrisa cuando el moreno vuelve a su forma humana, completamente desnudo. Haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol, consigue evitar saltar encima de su sexy compañero lobuno y baja las escaleras para saludar a la pareja, siendo Cora quien toma en brazos a la bebé. 

-¿Pueden cuidarla unos minutos? Nos ducharemos con Derek y bajaremos a ayudarles con lo que falta- afirmó mientras acaricia el rostro de su hija con un dedo.   
-Oh, de acuerdo, tómense su tiempo, nosotros nos hacemos cargo de todo por aquí y cuidaremos de la pequeña- respondió Isaac moviendo las cejas con malicia- Es una suerte que no podamos escuchar lo que pasa en las habitaciones, diviértete con tu lobito, Stiles.   
-No me molestes- señaló sacándole la lengua al rubio antes de inclinarse a besar la frente de la bebé- Regreso pronto, cariño, si tiene hambre, dentro del refrigerador dejamos unas mamaderas preparadas, solo tienen que calentarlas pero no mucho o—  
-Allison se puede quemar, ve con calma, Stiles, no es la primera vez que la cuidamos, ni mucho menos que le damos de comer- afirmó Cora con un suspiro y bajó la vista al bultito en sus brazos con una sonrisa- Mi sobrinita se portará bien, ve, Derek te está esperando arriba.   
-Sí, gracias, chicos. 

El humano volvió a subir las escaleras y entró a la habitación que comparte con su compañero lobuno, escuchando un ruido proveniente del baño, así que se apresura en desnudarse y atraviesa la puerta abierta, encontrando al moreno dentro de la tina, con una fina capa de espuma que cubre la mitad de su torso hacia abajo. Con una sonrisa, entra también, sentándose entre las piernas contrarias y recostándose sobre el cuerpo de su pareja, quien le rodeó la cintura con los brazos. 

-Pensé que tomaríamos una ducha rápida, Derek.   
-Isaac y Cora están abajo, ellos pueden cuidar de Allison mientras nosotros disfrutamos de un tiempo a solas, ¿O no te gusta la idea?- susurra lo último al oído del menor, quien se estremeció con el tono enronquecido de aquella voz.   
-Claro que quiero, me encanta la idea- respondió muy entusiasmado y se acomodó mejor- No hemos tenido mucho tiempo a solas y como nuestra pequeña todavía no regula su sueño, lo que no descansamos en la noche, lo dormimos de día, aprovechando las visitas de los demás- afirmó en un puchero antes de reírse cuando el mayor repartió mordiscos por su cuello- Isaac dijo que nos tomáramos nuestro tiempo, ¿Se te ocurre algo interesante que podemos hacer? No es mucho lo que falta por hacer para la cena.   
-Mmm, creo que tengo una idea- comentó el beta distraídamente al mismo tiempo que baja una mano hasta uno de los muslos del menor y con la otra envuelve la hombría contraria, consiguiendo un gemido como respuesta- ¿Te gusta mi idea?  
-Sí… Mmm, claro que sí, mucho, mucho. 

Stiles disfruta de las atenciones que le está dando su sexy compañero hasta que lo empujan contra el borde de la tina y se sujeta con las manos mientras afirma el pecho contra ella, sintiendo como el moreno se gana tras él antes de que dos dedos se cuelen en su interior con lentitud pero no tardan en moverse más rápidos hasta que uno de ellos roza su próstata, haciéndolo gemir más fuerte. 

Hace dos días se mudaron a la mansión reconstruida pero los dos meses anteriores que estuvieron en el Loft junto a su pequeña hija, no han tenido una oportunidad de disfrutar un momento a solas sin interrupciones. El primer mes fue porque Stiles se estaba recuperando de la cesárea y Derek no quería hacer algo por temor a que se abrieran lo puntos de la intervención. El segundo mes, ninguno de los dos pasó más allá de besos o caricias, ya que cada vez que salían, dejando a Allison al cuidado de alguno de sus tíos o abuelo, uno de los dos comenzaba con el “ataque de preocupación” que rápidamente contagiaba al otro y no tenían más opción que volver con su bebé para asegurarse que todo está en orden. Por supuesto que su padre, Argent y Melissa, les dijeron que aquello es natural los primeros meses pero con el tiempo no serán tan aprensivos. 

El castaño gimió cuando son tres los dedos que están moviéndose con rapidez y fuerza en su interior mientras la boca contraria reparte mordiscos por sus hombros, dejando marcas visibles. Un gemido de protesta escapa de sus labios en cuanto los dígitos son quitados pero rápidamente es llenado por algo más grande y comienzan a embestirlo con lentitud. 

-Aaaahhhhh, Dereekkk, más fuerte, Mmm, no te contengas, Aaahhhh, yo quiero esto tanto como tú- pidió el menor apretando los dedos contra el borde de la tina cuando le dan lo que tanto quiere- ¡Sssiiiii!

Stiles mueve sus caderas para acompasarlas al ritmo de las duras penetraciones que lo tienen lloriqueando de placer y pidiendo por más. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo deseando retomar sus encuentros sexuales y tal parece que el lobo se siente igual, puede notarlo claramente en las ansias que demuestran sus acciones. 

Los certeros golpes en su próstata, lo llevaron al orgasmo en poco minutos y se corre sin la necesidad de tocarse al mismo tiempo que el moreno lo hace en su interior con dos fuerte embestidas. Por un tiempo, el baño se llena de sus gemidos y jadeos hasta que consiguen regularizar sus agitadas respiraciones. 

-Vaya… me siento como un adolescente de nuevo…- canturreó girando un poco la cabeza para observar fijamente a su compañero, quien le dio un beso en la mejilla y afirmó el mentón en su hombro derecho.   
-No eres el único, pecoso… extrañaba demasiado estar así contigo- confesó el mayor con una sonrisa que fue correspondida de la misma forma por el castaño- Tendremos que aprovechar mejor nuestro tiempo a solas.   
-Totalmente de acuerdo con la idea, Derek, ¿Qué tal si comenzamos ahora? Nuestra pequeña está bien cuidada abajo y quiero disfrutar de mi apasionado Sourwolf.   
-Yo me encargaré de eso, Stiles, vamos a aprovechar muy bien nuestro tiempo a solas. 

El menor giró todo lo que pudo la cabeza para corresponder el hambriento beso que inició el beta y ambos se perdieron en una espiral de placer, saciando sus ganas de disfrutar el cuerpo contrario que han reprimido en los últimos dos meses y calmado solo con caricias o besos. 

Cerca de una hora y media después, ambos bajaron a reunirse con la pareja, descubriendo a Cora que ha sentado a la pequeña en su silla y juegan con unos cubos mientras Isaac se encarga de la comida. Stiles se rio cuando su hija olfatea el aire antes de girarse hacia ellos para extender los brazos y soltar varios balbuceos con ruidos raros. 

-¿Nos extrañaste mucho, bonita?- preguntó el humano tomándola en brazos para acercarla a su rostro y le dio un beso en la frente- ¿O ni siquiera te acordaste de nosotros al estar jugando con tía Cora? Que cruel- canturreó haciendo una exagerada mueca de tristeza que hizo sonreír a la niña.  
-Gracias por encargarse de todo aquí- dijo Derek abrazando por la espalda a su pareja y afirmó el mentón en el hombro contrario, observando fijamente a su bebé, la cual estiró una manito hasta tocar su barbilla- Creo que ya deberíamos vestirla, Stiles, los demás no tardarán en llegar.   
-Es cierto, ¿Qué te parce el vestidito rosado que le trajo Scotty la semana pasada? Se verá preciosa con él, aunque sospecho que lo escogió Kira y él solo se quedó con el crédito, ya sabes, su gusto es peor que el mío- bromeó haciendo reír a los demás antes de entregarle a la pequeña Allison al moreno- ¿Necesitas que te ayude, guapo?   
-No, pecoso, puedo hacerlo yo, tú asegúrate que todo esté listo aquí, huele muy bien lo que has dejado preparado y no olvides que al pastel le falta la decoración.   
-¡Lo había olvidado!- respondió el menor corriendo a sacar la torta de tres pisos que les enseñó a los presentes con orgullo- ¿Cómo luce? Les aseguro que está deliciosa.   
-Wow, definitivamente me repetiré el postre- afirmó Isaac dejando la carne que se prepara a fuego lento en el sartén para acercarse- Se ve muy bien, Stiles- antes de que el hijo del sheriff pueda reaccionar, consigue sacar un pedacito con los dedos que no tarda en tragar.   
-¡Isaac!  
-Mmm, está muy bueno, Stiles, tienes mi aprobación- canturreó el rubio antes de quejarse cuando su novia le pellizcó una mejilla- ¡Cora!   
-Espera hasta la cena, Stiles se esforzó mucho en hacerlo para que arruines el postre- lo regañó la menor de los Hale dedicándole una sonrisa a su cuñado.   
-Jajajaja, es mejor que te portes bien, lobito o te castigarán y si Cora es como su hermano, te aseguro que no te conviene que eso pase. 

El menor terminó de preparar la cena con la ayuda de la pareja y en cuanto escuchó los pasos bajas las escaleras, se apresuró en ir hacia allá, esbozando una gran sonrisa al ver a su pequeña con el vestido nuevo y no dudó en tomar varias fotografías antes de acercarse a ellos, correspondiendo el beso que le dieron. 

-Definitivamente Allison heredó todo lo bonita de ti, no importa que se coloque, se ve muy bien- afirmó acariciando la cintura del beta, quien sonríe con lo que escucha- ¿Recueras esa vez que te probaste mi ropa frente a Danny y a mí? La camiseta de franjas naranjas te quedaba muy sexy y ahora que recuerdo, nunca me devolviste la que te llevaste, lobito malo, ¿Qué hiciste con ella? ¿La ocupaste en tus solitarias noches?  
-No negaré que a veces la ocupé, me quedaba bien.   
-¿Quedaba? Apuesto a que la rompiste por corretear en el bosque, huir de los cazadores o la amenaza sobrenatural de turno ¿Verdad?- se quejó el humano haciendo un puchero y se ríe cuando las pequeñas manitos de su hija van a su barbilla.  
-Algo así pero no puedes quejarte, te di un buen espectáculo aquella vez, no creas que no me di cuenta de lo que te pasó y me lo debes por usarme con tu amiguito ese.  
-Jajajajaja, no tienes sentido del humor Sourwolf. 

A las seis comenzó a llegar el resto de la manada y la pareja los recibió en la entrada junto a su hija. El castaño sonrió con todos los obsequios que les han traído para su nuevo hogar, por supuesto que ambos les habían dicho que no era necesario que lo hicieran, que es suficiente con tenerlos ahí, especialmente cuando aquella fiesta no es solo de inauguración, sino también de despedida para los adolescentes (o ya no tanto) que comenzarán la universidad la próxima semana. 

-¿Cómo se ha portado mi nieta?- preguntó el sheriff tomando en brazos a la pequeña, la cual lo miró balbuceando mientras mueve sus manitos.  
-Estuvo un poco mañosita durante la madrugada, no se calmó hasta que durmió con nosotros y ya saben que me coloco algo paranoico cuando estamos los tres en la cama, tengo mucho miedo que algo le suceda o alguno de nosotros la aplaste por accidente- susurró lo último con un estremecimiento- No dormimos hasta la mañana, nos turnamos para hacerlo.   
-Y si también tiene TDAH, te esperan muchos sustos cuando crezca- advirtió el mayor antes de reírse con la expresión en el rostro de su hijo.  
-No, papá, no lo digas ni en broma, no podré con una pequeña lobita hiperactiva, espero que no saque todo lo malo de mí, será un desastre.   
-Oye, tú no tienes algo malo- replicó el moreno abrazando por la cintura a su compañero e ignoró las miradas que intercambian los demás- Todo en ti es perfecto y tu hiperactividad te hace más especial de lo que ya eres, si nuestra hija se parece a ti, eso solo la hará más especial y perfecta de lo que ya es.   
-Derek… te amo mucho.

El castaño saltó a los brazos de su compañero, enredando las piernas en la cintura contraria mientras inicia un demandante beso que fue correspondido de la misma manera hasta que alguien lo jaló por la parte posterior de la camiseta para apartarlo y no tuvo más opción que bajarse del moreno. 

-Ya basta de estas escenitas frente a nosotros, luego tendrán tiempo de coquetear- señaló el sheriff con un suspiro de cansancio, ya que no es la primera vez que hacen algo así- ¿Allison ya comió?   
-Sí, papá, como hace unas tres horas, casi, pronto le daré su siguiente mamadera. 

Mientras Derek les muestra la casa reconstruida a los demás (la cual sigue conservando varias similitudes con el diseño original, como por ejemplo que sea de tres pisos) Stiles fue a la cocina en compañía de Peter para servir la cena. 

-¿Y cómo va todo con Chris? Me enteré por ahí que te quedas casi toda la semana en su casa, tal vez ya sea hora de que te mudes- canturreó dándole unos codazos cómplices al beta, quien sonrió- No tiene caso que mantengas un departamento que casi no ocupas, ¿Verdad?   
-Es cierto pero no voy a presionar a Chris, no quiero apurar las cosas entre nosotros, hasta el momento todo está muy bien, por supuesto que sigue gruñéndome de vez en cuando pero sé cómo lidiar con él, igual que tú lo has hecho con tu Sourwolf- respondió revolviéndole el cabello al menor, quien se rió- Solo tengo que convencerlo de que se aloque más seguido.   
-Jajajajaja, Chris tendrá que enseñarte a ti a ser más centrado.   
-Oh, se supone que debes apoyarme, cachorro, somos compañero en el crimen- se quejó mientras saca los platos de uno de los muebles.   
-Ahora soy padre, Peter, se acabaron mis días de travesuras o hacer rabiar a mi Sourwolf, en algún momento tengo que madurar, aunque de vez en cuando nos podremos alocar- susurró lo último arrimándose más al lobo, quien asintió sonriendo- Tenemos que planear nuestra siguiente broma.   
-Buen chico, ese es mi cachorro y no te preocupes, tú lobito no lo sabrá o te castigarán, aunque sospecho que eso te encantaría.   
-No lo negaré- afirmó el menor con diversión y ambos se rieron.   
-¿Qué están tramando?- preguntó una voz que los hizo voltear y se encontraron con la mirada curiosa de Argent- Ya imaginaba que harías algo, Peter.  
-Soy un buen chico, me he portado bien en lo que va del día- canturreó el hombre lobo acercándose a su pareja y lo besó con una sonrisa arrogante- Merezco un premio.   
-No hagas eso- pidió el cazador avergonzado y apartó por el pecho al beta- Prometiste que te comportarías hoy.   
-No seas tan recatado, Chris, solo es un beso- intervino el menor ordenando los platos para luego servir lo que será su entrada- Peter se meterá más contigo si reaccionas así. 

Con la ayuda de la pareja, sirvió la entrada y llamó a los demás a comer. Mientras su compañero lobuno acomoda a la bebé en la silla especial que compraron para ella, él fue a la cocina para sacar una mamadera del refrigerador y calentarla, procurando que esté tibia antes de regresar al comedor con una sonrisa. 

-Hora de comer, bonita, mira lo que te trajo, papi- canturreó acercando la mamadera a boca de la pequeña pero ésta la apartó y estiró los brazos hacia él- Oh, ¿Quieres que papi te tome en brazos?- preguntó acercando su rostro hasta que las manitos contrarias lo acariciaron- Jajajaja, de acuerdo, bonita, será como quieras- Con la ayuda de Derek, toma en brazos a su hija y luego de acomodarla, le da con cuidado la leche- Eso es, buena chica, vas a crecer muy grande y fuerte, igual que tu papá Sourwolf, aunque tú no gruñirás, ¿Verdad que no?  
-Claro que Allison no gruñirá, no heredó eso de su papá gruñón señaló Peter observando con fascinación a su sobrinita- Será igual de divertida que tú, cachorro.   
-Esperemos que no herede mi gusto por meterse en problemas- pidió con desesperación y los demás se rieron- No puedo creer que ya estamos aquí, la casa es genial pero no me gusta que tendremos que esperar tanto tiempo para que estén con nosotros- dijo observando a sus amigos- Todos se marcharan a diferentes lugares… me quedaré muy solito, ¿Qué haré sin ti, Scotty? ¿Qué haré sin mis chicas favoritas? ¿Y mi lagartija? ¿Y mi ricitos de oro con bufanda? Tendrás que venir conmigo todos los días, Liam o me dará depresión- dramatizó en un puchero antes de bajar la vista a la pequeña, quien tiene los ojos cerrados mientras toma su leche- Las cosas serán muy diferentes los siguientes años… no me gusta la idea.   
-No nos veremos tan seguido pero eso no significa que nos separaremos, te llamaremos todos los días y haremos videos llamadas- prometió Jackson observando fijamente al menor, quien correspondió su gesto pensativo.  
-Es cierto, seguiremos estando en contacto y será como si estuviéramos aquí, ninguno se perderá ni un momento de nuestra sobrinita- aseguró Scott dedicándole una sonrisa a su mejor amigo.  
-Y tienes que continuar con los video-diarios en nuestra ausencia- agregó la Banshee.   
-Y no te quedarás solo, está tu papá, la señora McCall, Argent, Liam, Peter, aunque cuidadito con este último o te meterás en muchos problemas y ahora tienes que darle un buen ejemplo a tu hija- afirmó lo último Jackson haciendo reír a los demás y el mayor de los Hale solo se encogió de hombros- Además tendrás a tu querido Sourwolf, estoy seguro que no te sentirás solo. 

El castaño debe darle la razón al rubio en sus palabras. Aunque gran parte de la manada se marcha de la cuidad por sus estudios, todos regresan para quedarse y se mudaran a la mansión con ellos. Por supuesto que tampoco se quedara solo pero seguirá extrañando el reunirse con todos durante la semana o simple saber que en cualquier momento puede llamarlos para juntarse o ir a visitarlos a su casa. 

Cuando terminó de alimentar a Allison, quiso sentarla de nuevo, sin embargo, la pequeña comenzó a llorar cada vez que lo intenta, así que no tuvo más opción que acomodarla en su regazo, sosteniéndola con un brazo y usando la mano libre para comer. El castaño sabe que está consintiendo demasiado a su hija, todos se lo han dicho, especialmente su padre y como eso le traerá consecuencias en el futuro cuando deba ser más independiente. 

En cuanto terminaron la cena, pasaron a la sala de estar para continuar la celebración, colocando música e improvisando una pista de baile en el centro. Stiles quiere unirse a los demás con su pareja pero su hija no tiene intenciones de soltarlo, llorando cada vez que alguien que no sea él la toma en brazos, así que se conforma con sentarse sobre las piernas del lobo completo para platicar animadamente con quienes no están bailando. 

-Yo también quiero- se quejó el castaño observando a las parejas moviéndose en el centro- Hace mucho que no bailo y quiero hacerlo contigo, Derek.   
-Me gustaría pero tendrá que ser otro día, Stiles, la pequeña no te dejará ir- afirmó con diversión mientras señala las manitos que se aferran con fuerza a la camisa del humano.  
-Creo que sé una forma de darte unos minutos libres, Stiles- intervino el cazador colocándose de pie para acercarse a él mientras saca algo de su bolsillo y se sienta en el posa brazos, atrayendo de inmediato la atención de la bebé- Te he traído un obsequio, Allison. 

Stiles observa con curiosidad la escena, al igual que Derek, Peter, su padre y Melissa. Para sorpresa de todos, Argent le enseña lo que es una pelota trasparenta con varios “tentáculos” de unos cinco centímetros que salen de todos lados y cuando la aprieta (dejándose notar que está hecho con un material flexible) una luz de color roja comienza a brillar en el centro y al repetir el movimiento, cambia a azul. 

-Son cinco colores diferentes, ¿Quieres intentarlo, Allison?- preguntó acercando el juguete a la niña, quien lo tomó una de sus manitos para apretarlo y sonrió- Muy bien hecho, ven aquí. 

El castaño le entregó con cuidado a su hija, sorprendiéndose con que no comience a llorar, ni tampoco oponga resistencia de dejarlo, sino que sigue apretando el juguete, cambiando los colores y de vez en cuando mira al cazador con una sonrisa, quien vuelve a su lugar junto a Peter. 

-Eso fue genial, gracias, Chris- agradeció el menor levantándose y tomó la mano del beta- Vamos a bailar, Sourwolf y no aceptaré un no. 

El resto de la noche, el menor procura disfrutar de la celebración, así como también, cada momento que puede junto a sus amigos que pronto se marcharán a la universidad. En una de las tantas veces que voltea a ver a su hija, se percata que ésta se ha quedado dormida en los brazos de Argent y se gira al escucha la risa de su pareja. 

-¿Qué sucede, Derek?- pregunta arqueando una ceja con curiosidad antes de abrazarlo por la cintura.   
-Peter, acaba de proponerle a Chris tener un bebé propio- respondió con una sonrisa al escuchar las amenazas del cazador gracias a sus súper sentidos- Tal parece que tendrá que conformarse con su mano las siguientes noches.   
-Jajajajaja, que malvado es Chris, ellos serían buenos padres y tal vez por fin Peter maduraría, aunque sería raro que de repente de porte bien, jajajaja, Chris tiene mucha paciencia con él, así como tú la tienes conmigo, guapo, por eso te amo tanto- afirmó observando fijamente a su compañero, quien afirmó la frente contra la suya.   
-¿Solo eso amas de mí, pecoso?  
-Claro que no, es una lista interminable de cosas que amo de ti, Derek, por ejemplo, amo la forma en que sonríes, amo como me haces feliz con solo estar a mi lado, amo que me abraces por la noches para dormir, amo la forma en que tu barbita me raspa cuando me besas, amo tu forma de lobo, eres imponente y muy suavecito, amo tus preciosos ojos grisáceos y los adoro aún más cuando se fijan en mí, amo la forma en que tu rostro luce tan calmado cuando duermes, amo la forma en que tu expresión se torna tan dulce y cálida cuando estás con nuestra hija, amo tantas cosas de ti, Derek, muchas, muchas.  
-Buen chico, yo también amo muchas cosas de ti, Stiles y no te preocupes, me encargaré que no te sientas solito.

Cuando acabaron la celebración, los demás se quedaron a dormir en las diferentes habitaciones con que cuenta la casa y el castaño sabe muy bien, que dentro de un par de años, todos volverán a estar juntos de nuevo y no se separarán.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!  
> Me fui de vacaciones el fin de semana y no llevé mi computador, así que mañana publicaré el siguiente capítulo como compensación por el atraso :D 
> 
> Saludos y que estén muy bien!  
> Gracias por leer!

Un mes después… 

Peter rueda los ojos cuando por quinta vez en los últimos diez minutos, el compañero de su sobrino está repitiéndole las indicaciones para cuidar de Allison el tiempo que ellos se ausentarán, ya que el lobo completo ha preparado una velada especial para celebrar que cumplen un año juntos como pareja. 

-Derek, ¿Puedes calmar a tu cachorro? Ya nos ha dejado más que claro lo que tenemos que hacer- soltó con un bufido e intercambió una mirada con Liam, quien asintió con una sonrisa compasiva- En serio, solo le falta detallarnos minuto por minuto lo que tenemos que hacer hasta que lleguen.  
-Lo siento, está muy nervioso y no es como si saliéramos muy seguido a solas, sé que ambos pueden cuidar a Allison- afirmó el lobo completo cubriendo la boca del humano antes de darle un beso en un costado de la cabeza- Ya basta, pecoso, no es la primera vez que alguno de ellos se queda a solas con Allison y ambos saben cómo darle de comer o hacerla dormir, ¿De acuerdo?  
-Sí, lo siento- se disculpó el menor cuando lo liberaron y abrazó a ambos betas- Perdón, sé que pueden hacerlo, es que… me cuesta dejarla sola tanto tiempo, regresaremos en un par de horas.  
-Tranquilo, cachorro, si sirve de algo para tus nervios, Chris está correteando por el bosque con sus chicos, cerca de acá, así que dijo que cualquier cosa que suceda, podemos llamarlo y vendrá de inmediato, él es uno de los pocos que puede calmar a la pequeña cuando está mañosita o extraña demasiado a sus papás, así que ahora vayan a su velada romántica, tengan una rica cena, follen mucho y disfruten- canturreó con una sonrisa que la pareja correspondió.  
-Gracias, Peter, nos vemos más tarde, chicos. 

El mayor de los Hale sabe lo importante que es esa cita para al parcito, no solo porque tendrán un largo tiempo a solas, sino porque es el primer aniversario de su relación, de la primera vez que confesaron y aceptaron sus sentimientos por el otro.  
Agitando la mano en el aire, despide a la pareja, siendo Derek quien carga en su espalda al humano y ambos se pierden entre los árboles. 

-Espero que puedan disfrutar su salida, se han dedicado a la pequeña por completo estos meses y hoy es un día importante para ellos- dijo Liam mientras entra a la casa en compañía del moreno.  
-Yo espero lo mismo, son buenos padres pero no pueden descuidar su relación como pareja, además, con nosotros dos como niñeras ¿Qué puede pasar?- preguntó colocando un brazo por los hombros del beta, quien se rio- La pequeña está durmiendo y no creo que despierte hasta que tengamos que darle su siguiente mamadera, así que ¿Qué te parece si jugamos una carreras en la play? Encenderemos el monitor de la habitación y no habrá problemas.  
-Es un buen plan y agregaremos unos refrescos.  
-No, no, no, hoy es tarde-noche de adultos, así que será cerveza. 

Mientras el menor prepara el videojuego y va por las botellas a la cocina, él sube al segundo piso para entrar al dormitorio de la pareja, cerciorándose que la bebé continúa profundamente dormida y enciende el monitor colocándolo en la mesita junto a la cuna antes de tomar el otro para bajar. 

Tal como lo predijo, Allison no se despertó hasta que fue la hora de su siguiente mamadera y fue a buscarla arriba, dejando la tarea de calentar la leche en manos de Liam. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando la menor colocó las manitos en su barbilla mientras sonríe y suelta algunos balbuceos. 

-Hola, cachorrita, hoy tendrás una divertida tarde/noche con tío Peter, primero vas a comer y luego jugaremos con los cubos o tal vez prefieras tu teclado que hace ruidos de animales, así practicaremos tus aullidos y rugidos, serás una lobita aterradora, como tú papá Sourwolf cuando se enoja. 

Al bajar a la sala de estar, ocupa un lugar en la esquina del sillón y se encarga de alimentar a su sobrinita con cuidado mientras Liam la observa con fascinación por varios segundos antes de ir a buscar los cubos para jugar con ella después. 

No es la primera vez que él o Liam cuidan a la bebé, la alimentan o juegan con ella, aunque no lo han hecho estando completamente a cargo, así que no tarda en notarse su inexperiencia en el área y dos horas después, no consiguen calmar a la pequeña cuando comienza a arrojar los cubos por todos lados, dándoles en algunas ocasiones al par de lobos. 

-No, bonita, no hagas eso- pidió el adolescente intentando acercarse pero le arrojan uno de los juguetes en el rostro- Auch.  
-Tal vez tiene hambre- dijo Peter pensativo y se levantó de la alfombra, ya que están jugando ahí- Traeré otra mamadera, vigílala, Liam.  
-Espera, Peter, ¡No me dejes solo! ¡Peter!

El mayor se marchó a pasó rápido a la cocina, ignorando la súplica del beta y se calienta la leche antes de regresar a la sala de estar, en donde escucha un fuerte ruido, descubriendo que la bebé ha tirado una mesita con una figura de vidrio sobre ella y el menor se apresura en tomarla en brazos, ignorando los golpes que le dan para llevarla a la alfombra donde están los cubos. 

-Tranquila, Allison, todo está bien, por favor, cálmate, ¡Peter, al fin regresas!- gritó muy aliviado al verlo- Date prisa con eso. 

Hale se arrodilló frente a su sobrinita e intentó darle de comer pero ésta apretó con fuerza los labios antes de tomar la mamadera, tironeándola hasta que decide entregársela. Si es honesto, no esperaba que tuvieran problemas esa noche, la pequeña ya había demostrado que puede estar un par de horas sin tener a sus papás cerca. 

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Liam observándolo fijamente y parece que entrará en pánico en cualquier momento- Se supone que tienes una hija, algo debes saber.  
-¿Olvidas quién soy? Mi propia hermana me quitó esos recuerdos, no tengo idea de cómo cuidar un bebé- bufó rodando los ojos antes de sentir algo tibio que rápidamente se esparce por su muslo derecho y baja la vista- Maldición. 

Allison había conseguido quitarle la tapa a la mamadera y volteó parte del contenido sobre él mientras que lo otro cae sobre la alfombra. Definitivamente, todo esto es culpa de Stiles, si no consintiera tanto a su hija, corriendo a su lado a la más mínima señal de que llorara y tomándola en brazos cuando se lo pide, sin importarle dejar todo lo que hace de lado, las cosas serían muy diferentes ahora. Por supuesto que una parte de él sabe que no es así, al menos del todo y ellos también tienen parte de culpa por saber cómo cuidar de un bebé. 

-¡Peter!

El mayor reaccionó con ese grito y rápidamente se volteó, encontrando a Liam recostado en el piso boca abajo, estirando una mano bajo el espacio que hay en un gran librero e intenta alcanzar algo, más bien alguien, ya que al acercarse y mirar, se da cuenta que la niña ha gateado hasta ocultarse ahí abajo y no tarda en comenzar a llorar. 

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- preguntó el adolescente muy asustado.  
-De acuerdo, es hora del plan B- respondió Peter sacando su teléfono y marcó un número, esperando tres tonos hasta que escuchó la voz de su pareja del otro lado- Hola, guapo, hemos decidido aceptar tu oferta de venir si necesitamos apoyo.  
-¿Allison está llorando?  
-Mmm, algo así… podríamos decir que sí, definitivamente sería un sí- aclaró inclinándose a mirar a su sobrinita, quien se ha arrastrado hasta un rincón, en donde ninguno de los dos podrá alcanzarla sin mover el mueble- Te necesitamos, Chris, por ven de inmediato, ahora ya. 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Stiles contempló el mantel frente a ellos, en donde hay algo cubierto pero por el olor, definitivamente es comida. Lo mejor de todo, es que el claro donde tendrán su velada romántica, es iluminado por la luna casi llena que se alza en el cielo sobre ellos. 

-Wow, me encanta esto, Derek- afirmó antes de voltearse al moreno y le dio un cariñoso beso que fue correspondido de la misma forma- Te amo.  
-Yo también te amo, Stiles, me alegra que te guste- dijo tomando la mano del humano para llevarlo hasta el lugar donde comerán- Preparé esto especial para nosotros.  
-Gracias, Derek- dijo sentándose en el suelo frente al lobo completo antes de sacar su teléfono, mirando la pantalla y suspirando al notar que no tiene señal ahí.  
-¿Está todo bien?- preguntó el beta con curiosidad, aunque no necesita una respuesta para saber que sucede- Allison estará bien, Peter y Liam la están cuidando, Chris también está cerca por si necesitan ayuda, pecoso, no te preocupes, todo está bien- intentó calmarlo con una sonrisa.  
-Lo sé, sé que ellos pueden hacerlo y Chris estará ahí si necesitan algo… es que… no lo sé… me siento raro estando lejos de ella… no me malentiendas, Derek, me gusta mucho lo que has hecho para nuestro primer año como pareja… es… soy yo, mi papá tiene razón, tengo que soltar un poco a Allison, está dependiendo demasiado de mí pero no puedo evitarlo… contigo es diferente… tú puedes percibirla de una forma diferente y no me molesta pero en mi caso… apenas escucho un quejido de ella, pienso lo peor, lo siento mucho, Derek, no quiero arruinar esto. 

El menor sabe que está exagerando con algunas cosas y no puede acostumbrar a su hija que solo sea él quien la calme cuando está inquieta pero no puede evitarlo, no es un lobo para percibir todo lo que ocurre con su bebé, así que con la primera señal se alerta de inmediato y reacciona exageradamente. Una mano en su mejilla, lo saca de sus pensamientos. 

-Lo entiendo, Stiles y no tienes que disculparte, yo me siento de la misma forma que tú, la diferencia es que, tal como has dicho, de inmediato uso mis sentidos para saber que todo está bien y eso tú no lo puedes hacer pero está bien, a mí me gusta mucho la forma en que cuidas de nuestra hija y también de mí, no quiero que cambies, Stiles, aunque claro, yo te ayudaré a calmarte un poco, somos un equipo y no eres el único que consciente demasiado a Allison, a ella le encanta mi forma de lobo completo, ¿Ya olvidas que cuando despierta por la madrugada, le gusta que le dé un paseo?- preguntó arqueando una ceja y el humano asintió riéndose- Por eso he comenzado a dormir desnudo.  
-Es cierto, a la pequeña le encanta los paseos a Sourwolf, tiene que tener al menos uno en el día- canturreó mucho más animado que hace unos segundos- Ambos la estamos consintiendo demasiado-  
-¿Quieres regresar? Podemos tener esta cena en otro momento, no importa.  
-No, claro que no, Derek, hoy es un día muy especial, cumplimos un año como pareja, así que vamos a tener una romántica noche juntos y te has esforzado en encontrar este lugar para preparar una rica cena, no lo dejaremos, Derek, nuestra hija esta en buenas manos, así que ahora voy a respirar profundo, disfrutar de esta deliciosa comida que has preparado y de la fantástica compañía que tengo. 

Ambos mantuvieron una amena plática hasta terminar el postre y el moreno sirvió dos copas de vino, entregándole una con una sonrisa. Con el correr de los minutos, había conseguido relajarse por completo y se acomodó junto al mayor, quien le rodeó la cintura con un brazo antes de darle un beso en un costado de la cabeza. 

-¿Sabes? Cuando cenamos ayer con mi papá, tocamos el tema de mis estudios, que va a pasar ahora que soy padre y tomé una decisión, ya sabes que me gustaría unirme al FBI o algo así, me gusta investigar, encontrar a los chicos malos de turno, quiero ser como mi papá, yo lo admiro mucho y Mmm… recibí una oferta del papá de Scott, él podría integrarme a un programa, en Washington pero eso significaría que tendría que mudarme por un tiempo… estar lejos de ustedes… por supuesto que sería en el futuro, cuando Allison ya esté en la escuela- dijo apartándose un poco para mirar fijamente a su compañero, quien a pesar de mantener una expresión neutra, es muy claro saber lo que está pensando en ese momento.  
-Bueno… sí ya lo has decidido, yo te apoyaré en todo, Stiles, puedes volver los fines de semana y haremos muchas video-llamadas, por supuesto que nosotros te iremos a visitar muy seguido, va a funcionar- aseguró tragando saliva con más fuerza de la necesaria- Es tu sueño, Stiles, no puedes abandonarlo.  
-Es que hay un problema, Derek, ese ya no es mi sueño- corrigió el menor con una sonrisa- Amo demasiado a Allison y a ti, como para alejarme, aunque sea por un tiempo, no puedo soportar la idea de que ella crecerá sin que yo esté a su lado, así que no acepté la oferta, ni ahora, ni en el futuro, Allison y tú son mi gran sueño ahora, estar con ustedes es todo lo que deseo- dijo dándole un cariñoso beso al moreno, quien lo abrazó con fuerza.  
-¿Estás… estás seguro? No quiero que en unos años más te arrepientas de esto, de rechazar una gran oportunidad como esta y—  
-Derek, jamás en la vida podré arrepentirme de estar contigo y nuestra hija, no he conseguido muchas cosas en mí pero créeme, ustedes dos, son mis mayores logros y de los que estoy más orgulloso, tengo una familia, Derek, una familia que jamás soñé tener y muchos matarían por tener lo que yo tengo ahora, no voy a perderlo por nada del mundo. 

Stiles se rio bajito cuando el lobo hundió la nariz en su cuello, aspirando profundo mientras lo estrecha con fuerza en sus brazos. Es más que evidente lo feliz que está con sus palabras, así como el miedo que tenía de que debieran separarse un tiempo. Nada de lo que dijo es mentira, lo pensó muy seriamente y tuvo una charla muy extensa con su padre, quien cuando escuchó su decisión, le colocó una mano en el hombro y dijo aquellas palabras que reafirmaron su determinación “Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, hijo, siempre lo he estado y siempre lo estaré”. 

-Hay otra cosa más que debes saber, Derek y necesito tu ayuda, cuando nuestra pequeña entre al colegio, voy a aplicar a la estación de aquí, ya todos me conocen ahí y sé que puedo demostrar que tengo lo necesario para convertirme en un oficial, no será sencillo, por la parte del examen físico pero tú me ayudarás a prepararme ¿Verdad? Con mis contactos, ya estoy casi adentro- canturreó con una sonrisa que el lobo completo correspondió y le acarició la nariz con la suya.  
-Por supuesto que te ayudaré, Stiles, vas a ser un muy oficial, igual que Noah y te verás muy sexy en uniforme, se me ocurren un par de cosas que podemos hacer.  
-Jajajajaja, eres un lobito pervertido- respondió con diversión antes de iniciar un apasionado beso y lo recostaron en el suelo- Tendrás que tener mucho cuidado o este oficial te detendrá y tendré que hacer una revisión muy exhaustiva para asegurarme que no tengas un arma o algo peligroso.  
-Tengo algo peligroso, justo aquí- dijo presionando el bulto bajo su pantalón contra el trasero del menor, quien jadeó al sentirlo- Te haré enloquecer de placer, pecoso  
-Eso tendrás que demostrarlo, Sourwolf, ¿Qué tan peligro eres? 

En cosa de segundos, el menor fue despojado de toda su ropa y un gemido de placer escapó de sus labios cuando la boca contraria trazó un camino de besos por su abdomen hasta llegar a su entrepierna, dándole un lametón a todo lo largo de su erección, la cual no tardó en despertar interesada. Ni siquiera sintió los dedos lubricados abriéndose paso en su interior y tal parece que su pareja ya tenía todo planeado. 

Esa noche es muy especial para ambos, no solo cumplen un año como pareja, sino que renuevan el vínculo que comparten como compañeros de vida, porque aún cuando ya lo son, el menor volvería a escogerlo una y otra vez de ser necesario, tal como ahora, que no puede dejar de lloriquear con las profundas embestidas, directas a su próstata mientras se mantiene sobre el regazo del lobo, quien se ha transformado y reparte mordiscos por su cuello. 

Este será el tercer orgasmo de la noche pero no es igual a los anteriores, no cuando siente el nudo del moreno formarse en el borde de su entrada y con tres fuertes embestidas, se cuela por completo, creciendo en su interior hasta quedar firmemente sujeto y enviando oleadas de placer por su cuerpo que lo tienen en el cielo. 

-Miiooo, eres miioo, Stiles- afirmó entre gruñidos y jadeos el mayor, sin detener los profundos movimientos de sus caderas.  
-Tuyooo, Dereeekk, todo tuyooo. 

El humano arquea la espalda y sin poder aguantar más tiempo todos los estimulo, se corre entre ambos abdómenes al mismo tiempo que su compañero lo hace en su interior y los caninos contrarios se entierran en su cuello hasta romper la piel. Largos segundos le toma bajar de la nube de placer a donde ha sido enviado y esboza una sonrisa al sentir la lengua caliente del moreno en la curvatura de su cuello en donde lo ha mordido. 

-Eres un encanto, Sourwolf, Mmm, me encanta estar así contigo- afirma entre suaves jadeos y se acurruca más contra el cuerpo de su pareja- Te amo, Derek.  
-Yo también te amo, Stiles. 

Mientras esperaban que el nudo del lobo baje para separarse, comparten besos y caricias, demostrando todo el amor que sienten por el otro sin usar palabras. Después de varios minutos, se incorporaron con lentitud y se vistieron antes de recoger las cosas de la cena para luego emprender el camino a casa a pie, ya que ambos decidieron disfrutar un poco más de su tiempo a solas con un paseo. 

Casi una hora tardaron en regresar a la mansión reconstruida y entraron procurando no hacer ruido al notar una luz encendida en la sala de estar. El castaño ya imagina que su hija volvió a despertar y Peter debió bajar a jugar con ella o darle de comer pero la escena que encontraron dentro fue muy diferente. El beta está recostado sobre el sillón, apoyándose un costado de la espalda en el rincón derecho del sillón, una pierna estirada sobre éste y la otra en el suelo, ya que el cazador está dormitando entre ellas, recostado sobre el pecho de Hale y sostiene en su pecho a la bebé, quien está envuelta en la sudadera favorita de Stiles y duerme profundamente, usando una manito para sujetar la camisa del cazador. 

-Aaawww, que lindos se ven así- susurró el hijo del sheriff, apresurándose en sacar su teléfono y tomó varias fotografías- Definitivamente deberían pensar en tener un bebé también, ¿Crees que la poción de fertilidad funcione con ellos?- preguntó conteniendo una risita de diversión y aceptó el beso en su mejilla.  
-Sé que contigo funcionaría, pecoso- respondió con una sonrisa antes de olisquear y mirar la alfombra de felpa donde suelen jugar con la pequeña- Que raro, huele a leche.  
-Y por allá hay unos cubos- agregó el menor intercambiando una mirada con su pareja y sonrieron- Parece que tuvieron una noche muy ocupada, ¿Qué crees que pasó aquí? 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Apenas Chris escuchó las palabras de Peter al otro lado de la línea, se despidió con un “Voy de inmediato” y luego de dar un par de órdenes a sus hombres, se marchó corriendo hacia su auto para conducir hacia la casa en la reserva, llegando al cabo de unos diez minutos. 

En cuanto Liam lo recibió en la puerta, escuchó de inmediato los fuertes llantos de la bebé y no tiene idea de que ha hecho el par de lobos para ponerla de esa forma, aunque tampoco debería sorprenderle del todo, ninguno de los dos se ha quedado tanto tiempo con ella, mucho menos a solas. 

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó al ver a Peter recostado en el suelo boca abajo y mirando bajo el espacio del librero.  
-Por fin llegas, haz tu magia, la pequeña no quiere salir de ahí y no la alcanzamos- explicó el beta mirándolo con angustia- Sé que somos pésimos cuidándola pero te juro que lo intentamos, estaba muy bien hasta que comenzó a inquietarse y ya no pudimos controlarla.  
-Intentamos jugar con ella pero nos arrojó los cubos por la cabeza- agregó el adolescente entrando al cuarto muy afligido- Pensamos que querría comer pero derramó la leche sobre la pierna de Peter y parte de la alfombra antes de esconderse ahí abajo, no sabemos qué hacer, ni tampoco deja de llorar.  
-De acuerdo, primero que nada, ambos tienen que calmarse, les recuerdo que es una niña loba y pronto será luna llena, sus sentidos deben estar más exacerbados, lo cual la debe colocar aún más irritable al no ser capaz de verbalizar lo que quiere- explicó observando al parcito, quienes asintieron de inmediato- Liam, ve a buscar la sudadera de Stiles, la roja que casi siempre usa y también trae una camiseta de Derek, ve. 

Apenas el menor acató su pedido, marchándose corriendo hacia las escaleras, Argent se acercó al librero, imitando la posición de su pareja para luego buscar con la mirada a la pequeña y distinguió un bultito en una esquina, así que sacó una linterna pequeña del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta para apuntarla contra la pared, procurando que la luz no dé directamente contra la niña pero si le permita verla. 

-Hola, Allison, ¿Qué haces ahí? Ese no es un lugar para jugar, cariño- dice extendiendo el brazo, todo lo que puede- Ven, de seguro debes tener hambre y ya es hora de comer.  
-Chris… ¿Y si no quiere salir? Los chicos se enojarán conmigo y nunca más volverán a salir en una cita, tampoco me hablarán y—  
-Peter, relájate, solo colocarás más inquieta a Allison de esa forma- pidió el mayor con suspiro antes de acercarse más al beta, dándole un beso- Cálmate.  
-Gracias.

Argent le dedicó una sonrisa antes de volver a mirar a la pequeña y se encontró con dos pequeños ojitos que brillan rojo por unos segundos antes de que sus llantos cambien a sollozos más bajos. Cuando Liam regresa con todo lo que le ha pedido, coloca ambas prendas cerca de su rostro y toma una de las mangas de la sudadera, estirándola lo más que puede hacia donde está la niña. 

-Ven, Allison, todo está bien, ven aquí, cariño. 

Durante unos segundos, la bebé solo miró en su dirección antes de que comenzará a olfatear y se arrastró hasta que la tuvo al alcanza de su mano, así que se apresuró en usar el otro brazo también para instalar a continuar hasta que consiguió pegarla a su rostro, esbozando una sonrisa cuando de inmediato las pequeñas manitos se aferraron a la ropa de sus padres. 

-Muy bien hecho, cariño- dijo envolviéndola con la camiseta y sudadera para tomarla en brazos y se incorporó quedando sentado- Lo has hecho muy bien, cariño, no hay razones para llorar, nosotros estamos contigo y te queremos mucho.  
-Menos mal- suspiró Liam llevando una mano al pecho con una notoria expresión de alivio en el rostro.  
-Hay que cambiarle el pañal y también debe comer- señaló el cazador mientras se coloca de pie, moviendo con suavidad a la niña, quien pasa sus deditos por su barba-Liam, prepara una mamadera, Peter, ve a traer otro pijama y llévalo al baño, yo la cambiaré. 

Una vez que Chris terminó de mudarla, con un paño y agua tibia, limpia con suavidad un costado del rostro de la pequeña, en donde se ve algo de polvo por su excursión bajo el librero, e hizo lo mismo con las palmas de las manos, ya que el resto del cuerpo fue cubierto por la ropa y no quiere bañarla cuando ya es tan tarde. Cuando terminó, envolvió a la niña en la ropa de sus padres, usando el olor para mantenerla más tranquila y regresó a la sala de estar, dándole con cuidado la mamadera mientras la mece con suavidad. 

-Eres muy bueno con los niños- lo alagó Liam mucho más tranquilo ahora que él ha tomado el control de la situación- ¿Han pensado en tener uno propio? Podrías conseguir más de esa poción de fertilidad- canturreó con una risa de diversión que el beta correspondió.  
-Esa es una excelente idea, chico listo, ¿Te animas, Chris? Haré algo muy especial para nosotros—¡Aaaauucchh! Que violento eres, ese no es un buen ejemplo para la pequeña- se quejó el moreno al ser pisado en el pie derecho por su pareja.  
-Ni lo sueñes, Peter o encontrarás Wolfsbane en tu café.  
-Que aburrido eres, Chris, no sé por qué me gustas- soltó con un falso gesto de indignación- Nos salvaste hoy, ¿Crees que Stiles y Derek deban saber lo que pasó hoy?  
.-Stiles nos va a regañar- soltó el adolescente observando al mayor afligido.  
-Bueno, considerando que ninguno de ustedes es padre, no en el sentido completo de la palabra- aclaró lo último en dirección a Hale- Supongo que lo hicieron bastante bien para su primera vez a solas cuidando de Allison, la próxima vez, solo recuerden mantener la calma, eso ayudará a que Allison no se inquiete tanto, no se los diré, no se preocupen, ya es hora de que vayas a casa, Liam, mañana tienes que ir a clases.  
-Sí, entonces queda en tus manos, nos vemos mañana, chicos- se despidió antes de inclinar a acariciar una de las mejillas de la bebé- Nos vemos, Allison, fue divertido hasta antes de que jugaras a las escondidas, nos diste un gran susto. 

Cuando terminó de alimentar a la niña, la paseó lentamente por la habitación, tarareando una canción de cuna para que se duerma. La llegada de Allison a su vida, había sido una de las razones que ha vuelto a dar un sentido a su vida y le gusta mucho tener ese efecto tranquilizador en la pequeña, aunque en las ocasiones que lo ha hablado con Stiles, éste le ha dicho divertido que desde antes de nacer, Allison no quiere que este triste y se ha encariñado con él, por eso decidió ayudarlo en el hospital. 

-Me gusta cuando sonríes- dijo el beta atrayendo la atención del mayor, quien lo observó fijamente- Lo hacemos mucho cuando estás con ella y me gusta verte feliz.  
-Peter… no es solo la pequeña quien me hace sonreír- afirmó sentándose junto al lobo, quien le rodeó la cintura con los brazos- Tú también eres una de las razones por la que estoy bien ahora.  
-Y haré todo lo pueda para que siga siendo así, Chris, me gustas mucho y esta faceta paternal en ti es muy sexy, no tienes idea de las cosas que quiero hacerte- canturreó lamiéndose los labios con deseo y el cazador se rio.  
-Tú también me gustas, Peter, ahora, saca esos pensamientos de tu cabeza, no estamos solos y Allison por fin se está quedando dormida.  
-De acuerdo pero cuando estemos a solas, te haré de todo, es una pena que no quieras admitir que Stiles ganó la apuesta que hizo con Isaac.  
-Peter, si comentas nuestra intimidad con los demás, no solo te meteré acónito por el trasero, sino que te marcharás de mi departamento antes de poder mudarte a él, ¿Quedó claro?- preguntó rodando los ojos con cansancio.  
-Jajajaja, bien, bien, me portaré… espera un poco, ¿Dijiste mudarme? ¿Has considerado la idea de vivir juntos? ¿De verdad?  
-Puede… puede que he estado pensándolo como una probabilidad a futuro, o sea… pasas mucho tiempo conmigo y te quedas varias noches, no es muy rentable que sigas manteniendo un lugar en donde solo llegas a dormir unas pocas noches a la semana, Mmm… ¿Tú no lo has considerado?- preguntó bajando la vista a la bebé que duerme en sus brazos, sosteniendo con sus manitos la sudadera de su padre.  
-Por supuesto que sí, hace mucho pero no quiero presionarte, prometimos ir despacio con esto y sé que has pasado por cosas muy dolorosas, así que no es fácil para ti que—  
-Ven a vivir conmigo- pidió el mayor observando fijamente al beta, quien esbozó una gran sonrisa- Soy una persona muy cautelosa por naturaleza pero tú eres diferente, Peter.  
-Genial, mañana mismo me mudaré a tu casa, a tu cuarto y a tu cama, Chris. 

Compartiendo una sonrisa, el beta se acomodó en el sillón, extendiendo una pierna sobre ella y afirmando un costado del cuerpo contra la esquina. El cazador se recostó con cuidado sobre su pareja, sintiendo los brazos contrarios que rodean su cintura y después de asegurarse que Allison sigue dormida, cerró los ojos para hacer lo mismo. Realmente podría acostumbrarse a estar así todos los días. No cree que pueda volver a ser padre, ya no está en esa etapa de su vida pero definitivamente, si puede imaginar pasar el resto de ella junto a Peter.


	34. Chapter 34

Nueve meses después…

Stiles esbozó una sonrisa cuando confirmó que toda la manada estaría presente para el cumpleaños de su hija que se celebrará mañana. A pesar de que es vacaciones, algunos no habían podido regresar a Beacon Hills como tenían planeado, ya que debieron quedarse a solucionarse algunos trámites de la universidad pero todos estarían mañana por la tarde en la mansión reconstruida. 

-¡Derek!- gritó mientras baja corriendo las escaleras y escuchó un aullido proveniente de afuera, así que se apresuró en salir por la puerta trasera, encontrando a su compañero que se ha convertido en un lobo completo y pasea en su espalda a Allison, quien se ríe mientras lo abraza por el cuello- Adivina, adivina, Sourwolf, todos estarán mañana.  
-Que bien, pensé que Isaac no alcanzaría a llegar, como reprobó uno de sus exámenes finales- dijo el beta iniciando un trote suave en círculo antes de detenerse frente al castaño.  
-Yo pensaba lo mismo pero me contó que el profesor hizo un examen recuperativo y con la ayuda de Cora lo aprobó, tu hermana es genial- canturreó para luego tomar en brazos a su hija- ¿Te gustó el paseo en Sourwolf, bonita?  
-Chiii-respondió la niña con una sonrisa y el lobo se acomodó entre las piernas de su pareja- Ovolff.   
-Sourwolf- corrigió el hijo del sheriff lo más lento que puede.  
-Ooovooollllff.  
-Jajajajaja, luego lo practicaremos mejor, bonita, no puedo creer que mañana cumples un año, ha pasado muy rápido el tiempo- dijo intercambiando una mirada con el animal que descansa en su regazo- ¿Qué les parece si tenemos una fiesta temática? Yo me conseguiré unas orejas y una cola de lobo, tú puedes ir como Sourwolf, Derek.   
-¿Solo te pondrás unas orejas y una cola? Los lobos no usan ropa, Stiles- señaló el beta antes de morder con suavidad uno de los antebrazos del castaño, haciéndolo reír- Serás un buen lobito.   
-Jajajaja, eres un pervertido, Derek, por supuesto que usaré ropa pero luego podrás quitármela si quieres- canturreó muy entusiasmado con la idea antes de besar la frente de su hija- También conseguiré unas orejitas para ti, serás la lobita más bonita de todas. 

Desde que sus amigos se marcharon de Beacon Hills para comenzar sus estudios universitarios, han pasado casi siete meses y le gusta mucho que en ningún momento, han perdido el contacto, recibiendo video-llamadas casi todos los días, además de enviarles videos de breve duración de su hija por el grupo de WhatsApp que crearon para toda la manada. El tiempo ha transcurrido bastante rápido y a diferencia de lo que creyó el menor, no se ha sentido solo en ningún momento. 

-Casi lo olvido, Lydia me “ordenó” grabar los preparativos del cumpleaños de Allison- dijo sacando su teléfono y colocó la cámara frontal para iniciar el vídeo- ¡Hola! Hoy iniciaremos los preparativos para la primera fiesta de cumpleaños de nuestra preciosa Allison- canturreó enfocando a su hija, quien sonrió y estiró las manitos- Saluda cariño, hola, hola, hola.   
-Oa, Oa, Oa- repitió la niña antes de trepar al lomo del lobo para abrazarlo- Apiii.   
-Así es, también está mi guapo Sourwolf, quien estaba paseando a Allison, es todo un encanto- afirmó enfocando a ambos con la cámara y se rio cuando su pareja se alzó un poco para darle un lametón en el rostro- Jajajaja, me encantan tus besos babosos, Sourwolf, hemos decidido que mañana tendremos, redoble de tambores-pidió golpeando un costado de su muslo con la mano libre- ¡Una fiesta de disfraces! Así que prepárense, lobitos, su forma de beta no cuenta, yo ya escogí el mío, me pondré unas orejas y una cola, seré un lobo por un día, aunque no tan peludo como ustedes, ¿Qué usarás tú, Derek?   
-No lo sé, ¿De qué crees que deba disfrazarme?- preguntó observando fijamente al castaño antes de lamer su cuello.   
-Mmm, cualquier cosa te quedará genial, podrías ser Adán y yo seré tu Eva- respondió con una sonrisa de diversión y se ríe cuando le mordisquearon el cuello- De acuerdo, ¿Qué te parece un vaquero? Unos pantalones ajustados, una camisa a cuadros, un sombrero, botas negras y un látigo, ese último podemos, ya sabes.  
-Esa idea me gusta bastante, entonces seré un vaquero, ¿Y Allison? Podría ser una princesa.   
-Aaawww, ¿La princesa Leia?   
-No, Stiles, a Lydia le dará algo si la ve así, nada de tu fanatismo en la fiesta, ya te lo advirtió.   
-¡Chicos!

El castaño giró la cabeza hacia donde proviene la voz y enfocó con la cámara, esbozando una sonrisa al descubrir que se trata de Peter, quien viene en compañía de Jackson y Liam, sentándose junto a ellos y el menor los coloca al tanto de lo que han decidido para la fiesta de mañana. 

-Yo iré de lobo, Derek será un vaquero, con látigo incluido y estamos decidiendo el disfraz de Allison, Derek dice que puede ser una princesa, yo le sugerí Leia pero—  
-Ni lo pienses- señaló el ex kanima antes de que pueda terminar la oración- Nada de Star Wars con la pequeña o Lydia la cambiará de ropa en cuanto la vea y te regañará.   
-No es justo, a Allison si le gustará Star Wars, ¿Verdad, cariño?- preguntó tomando una de las manos de su hija y movió la cabeza asintiendo- Si te gusta Star Wars ¿verdad? Sí, sí, sí.   
-No, no, no- corearon los recién llegados.   
-Son todos unos aburridos, ¿Y un angelito?- soltó el castaño entregándole el teléfono al ex Kanima antes de tomar en brazos a Allison para estrecharla contra su cuerpo y le un beso en la frente- Unas alitas blancas, una aureola, un vestido blanco, se verá preciosa.   
-Esa es una buena idea- lo apoyó Peter alzando el pulgar en señal de aprobación.  
-Se verá muy bonita con alitas blancas- dijo Liam acomodándose junto a la pareja y tomó una de las manos de la bebé, quien lo miró sonriendo- Serás la más bonita de la fiesta.   
-¿Y ustedes de qué se disfrazarán?- preguntó Stiles permitiendo que el beta rubio cargue en brazos a su hija y se dedica a acariciar al lobo que permanece en sus piernas.

Mientras le da tiempo al trío de pensar en lo que usarán mañana por la tarde, usa el teléfono de Derek que está en el pasto a unos centímetros de él para enviarle un mensaje a su padre, confirmando que irán a cenar con él más tarde y que la fiesta de mañana será de disfraces. Un gritito de sorpresa escapa de sus labios cuando el lobo lo tumba en el suelo y le da varios lametones en el rostro que lo hacen reír. Con las manos, intenta apartar al mayor pero no lo consigue, así que opta por rendirse y toma por las mandíbulas al animal. 

-No es justo, eres mucho más fuerte que yo, Sourwolf- se quejó con una sonrisa de diversión antes de notar que Jackson los está enfocando con el teléfono.  
-Esa fue una candente sesión de besos babosos, chicos.   
-Jajajaja, es cierto, mi lobito da los mejores- canturrea el hijo del sheriff y se incorpora hasta quedar sentado mientras su compañero vuelve a acomodarse sobre sus piernas- Es un encanto, te amo, Derek.  
-Yo también te amo, Stiles, me encantas.   
-Son todo azúcar hoy, chicos- señaló Peter moviendo las cejas con coquetería antes de acercarse a Liam para tomar las manitos de la niña- Tú sí que eres un encanto, preciosa, todavía no entiendo cómo puedes ser tan bonita con el papá Sourwolf tan feo que tienes.  
-Mi Sourwolf es muy sexy, solo lo dices porque tú prefieres a los cazadores- afirmó el menor sin ocultar la diversión en sus palabras mientras acaricia el lomo de su pareja- Tendrás que convencer a Chris de que se disfrace, podrían intercambiar de lugares, que él sea el lobito feroz que atemoriza la ciudad y tú el fuerte cazador que se encargue de él, es una buena idea ¿Verdad?  
-Bastante buena- respondió el mayor de los Hale observándolo fijamente antes de sonreír dejando al descubierto sus malas intenciones- O yo podría ser el feroz lobito que se va a comer a su caperucita.   
-Jajajajaja, definitivamente quiero ver eso, no hay forma posible en que puedas convencer a Chris de hacer eso- intervino Jackson antes de reírse, al igual que los demás.   
-¿Quieres apostar lagartija? Chris será mi caperucita y tú, serás mi sirviente peludo el resto de tus vacaciones.   
-Bien pero si yo gano, tú serás mi sirviente peludo, ¿Trato?- preguntó extendiendo la mano y el beta correspondió con diversión.   
-Trato, lagartija y no tendré compasión contigo, tú última semana aquí será muy ocupada. 

Stiles debe admitir que está muy interesado por saber qué ocurrirá con esa apuesta y lo siente un poco por Jackson, ya que está seguro que Peter encontrará la forma de ganar, si algo ha aprendido, es que no es bueno hacer apuestas con él. El castaño sonríe cuando el ex kanima dice que dejará la elección del disfraz en manos de Lydia, ya que vendrán combinados a la fiesta. 

-Lydia tiene un excelente gusto- afirmó Liam alzando un pulgar en señal de aprobación y se ríe cuando la pequeña imita su gesto.   
-¿Vendrás con Hayden? Ni intentes ocultarlo, pillín, me contaron por ahí que están muy juntitos en el instituto- canturreó el castaño con una sonrisa de diversión al notar el sonrojo en las mejillas de su amigo.   
-Muy bien, chico, solo faltas tú que te emparejes, si quieres te enseñaré unos truquitos que nunca fallan- canturreó Peter guiñándole un ojo al adolescente, quien se colocó aún más rojo.   
-Eso… ¡Solo somos amigos! O sea… Mmm… me gusta pero… no puedo traerla aquí todavía, tendría que explicarle demasiadas cosas y aún no le he contado sobre lo que soy, quiero esperar el momento adecuado y asegurarme que no saldrá corriendo o intente matarme.   
-Cuando decidas contarle la verdad, cuenta con todo mi apoyo- afirmó Stiles con una sonrisa y extendió los brazos en cuanto su pequeña comenzó a caminar hacia él ante la atenta vigilancia de Liam para que no caiga- Probablemente se sorprenda al principio pero si realmente te quiere, eso no importará y yo puedo hablarle muy bien de ti, lobito.

El hijo del sheriff tomó las manitos de su hija para darle un punto de apoyo hasta que llega donde está el lobo, quien frota un costado de su cabeza con el de la pequeña antes de acomodarse para que suba a su lomo y se levanta con cuidado, paseándola en círculos alrededor de ellos. 

-Ya todos me confirmaron que estarán aquí mañana, algunos llegarán por la tarde y de seguro estarán cansados, así que nosotros nos haremos cargo de todos los preparativos, Derek y yo nos podemos encargar de la comida- dijo mirando en dirección a su compañero, quien asintió para continuar paseando a Allison.  
-Entonces Liam y yo nos encargaremos de las bebidas, jugos, cervezas y alcohol más fuerte- afirmó Peter chocando la mano con el adolescente.  
-Supongo que Lydia y yo nos encargaremos de la decoración, ella está con su mamá ahora pero se desocupará pronto, prometió llamarme en cuanto esté lista- comentó el rubio mientras enfoca con la cámara al lobo completo y a la pequeña que lo abraza por el cuello sin dejar de sonreír.   
-Muy bien, entonces ya estamos listos y no olviden sus disfraces mañana, ¿Quieren algo de beber?- preguntó incorporándose para ir junto a su pareja y se gana en cuclillas, acariciando la espalda de su hija con una mano- ¿Vamos a comer, cariño? Luego podrás seguir jugando con papá Sourwolf, ¿Tienes hambre, Allison?   
-Chi, abe- dijo extendiendo los brazos hacia el castaño, quien la tomó en brazos con una sonrisa.   
-Vamos, chicos, les prepararé unos emparedados pero tú tienes que vestirte primero, Derek, por más que me encante verte sin ropa, ahora tenemos visita- canturreó guiñándole un ojo al lobo, el cual camina a su lado.   
-Eso no te importó mucho la última vez- señaló el moreno causando las risas del trío de betas.   
-Lobito pervertido, se supone que debes fingir algo de decencia cuando no estamos solos. 

Después de comer y beber algo en compañía de sus amigos, Stiles subió al cuarto para preparar el bolso que llevará a casa de su padre, con pañales, leche, algunas papillas que dará a su hija, unos juguetes y un cambio de ropa por si acaso. 

Pasadas las seis, se marcharon en el camaro hasta la casa Stilinski, quedándose en la sala de estar para jugar con la pequeña y los cubos de colores que tienen diferentes letras cada uno, formando palabras que luego le enseñan a pronunciar. 

-Oooobbboooo- repitió Allison antes de esbozar una sonrisa que sus padres corresponden de la misma manera.  
-Muy cerca, cariño, es Looobbboooo, como papá es un lobo, tú eres una linda lobita- canturreó inclinándose para besarle la frente con suavidad.   
-Apiii- dijo indicando a Stiles, quien la sentó en su regazo mientras el moreno lo abraza por la cintura.   
-No, cariño, papi no es un lobo, solo un frágil y débil humano que tu papá lobo debe cuidar muy bien.   
-Siempre cuidaré de mi humano favorito- prometió el beta dándole un beso a su compañero- Siempre.   
-Y yo cuidaré de ti, Derek, siempre. 

A las siete y media, fue a la cocina para comenzar a preparar la cena. Aún cuando el moreno se ofreció a hacerlo él, prefirió que continúe jugando con su hija. Cuando está terminando de hacer la carne, escucha unos pasos que entran a la habitación y esboza una sonrisa. 

-Sé que huele delicioso pero todavía no está listo, mi lobito, así que no te distraigas conmigo, sé que es difícil para ti mantener tus manos lejos de—  
-Por favor no termines la oración, te dejé muy claro que nada de guarradas en esta casa, al menos no si estoy presente- pidió el recién llegado dedicándole una sonrisa en cuanto el menor se volteó a él.  
-Hola, papá- saludó yendo a su lado para abrazarlo antes de ir a apagar el gas- Llegas justo a tiempo, la comida está casi lista, haré una ensalada y podemos cenar, ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?  
-Todo estuvo tranquilo, solo un sujeto que intentó robar un auto afuera de una tienda en el centro pero nada serio- respondió acercándose a mirar que ha preparado su hijo- Mmm, eso luce muy bien.  
-Jajajaja, tendrás que esperar hasta que esté todo listo- canturreó palmeando la mano del sheriff cuando intentó sacar un poco de puré con un dedo- Ya casi está, papá, ve a cambiarte el uniforme. 

Mientras el mayor se marcha escaleras arriba, él termina de preparar la ensalada de lechuga con tomate para luego acomodar todo en el comedor antes de ir a la sala de estar, afirmándose con un costado del cuerpo en el umbral de la puerta y observa con una sonrisa la escena frente a él: la pequeña está armando una torre de cubos con la ayuda del moreno, quien mantiene una expresión muy dulce en su rostro, la misma que siempre tiene cuando está junto a ella. 

-Debo admitir que la primera vez me sorprendió- señaló el sheriff quedándose de pie junto a él- Por mucho tiempo, creí que Derek no era capaz de sonreír y míralo, ahora me parece muy raro cuando no está sonriendo, se parece al chico que era antes de lo ocurrió con su familia.   
-No es el mismo papá, nadie puede volver a serlo después de pasar por cosas tan tristes pero me alegra mucho que sus momentos felices son inmensamente mayores que los tristes y me gusta ser capaz de hacerlo sonreír, nuestra hija, es lo mejor que nos ha podido ocurrir, papá.   
-Lo sé, Stiles, tú eres lo mejor que tu madre y yo hicimos- afirmó observado fijamente al menor, quien correspondió su gesto con timidez- Sé que hay momentos en que todo ha sido muy difícil, especialmente para ti, perdiste a tu madre y tuviste que cuidar de mí.   
-Lo dices como si hubiera sido un problema o una carga para mí pero no es así, yo siempre voy a cuidar de ti, papá, lo haría aún si las cosas fueran diferentes y mamá estuviera con nosotros todavía- dijo colocando una mano en el hombro del mayor.  
-Claudia estaría muy, muy orgullosa de ti, Stiles, no por acabar el instituto, ni que seguirás mis pasos al unirte a la policía, sino por la maravillosa familia que has formado y porque has encontrado a una persona que te hace muy feliz, eso es todo lo que ella deseaba para ti- afirmó el sheriff bajando la vista unos segundos y el menor se acerca más a él, sabiendo perfectamente lo difícil que es la plática que están manteniendo.  
-Lo sé, papá, sé que ella estaría muy orgullosa y no solo de mí, también de ti, porque me has convertido en un buen hombre, aunque esté mal que yo mismo lo diga- canturreó lo último intercambiando una sonrisa con el sheriff- Te quiero mucho, papá.   
-Yo también te quiero, Stiles. 

El castaño le dio un fuerte abrazo al mayor hasta que siente un tirón en su pantalón y baja la vista, descubriendo que se trata de su hija, quien extiende los brazos hacia él, así que la toma en brazos para luego mirar a su pareja, quien le dedica una sonrisa. Allison le da un beso en la mejilla antes de estirar las manos hacia su abuelo, quien no duda en tomarla con cuidado. 

-Todo está bien, princesa, no te preocupes- afirmó observando a su nieta con una sonrisa antes de aceptar el beso que le dan en el rostro- Peter tiene razón, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan bonita con los papás tan feos que tienes?- preguntó haciendo reír a la niña.   
-¡Papá! Yo soy sexy, muy, muy sexy- replicó haciendo morritos y fue a buscar refugio en los brazos de su pareja- ¿Verdad que soy lo más sexy que has visto, Derek?   
-Sí, eres muy, muy sexy, Stiles- respondió el lobo completo, hundiendo la nariz en el cuello de su compañero y aspiró profundamente, soltando varios gruñidos de satisfacción- Lo más sexy que he visto.   
-Tú si sabes cómo subir mi autoestima y mi ego, Derek- canturreó con una gran sonrisa el menor antes de estremecerse cuando los dientes contrarios presionaron sobre su piel- Bueno, no solo eso eres capaz de subir en mí.   
-Ya basta los dos- ordenó el sheriff nada contento con el rumbo que está tomando la escenita frente a él- Vamos a cenar, luego tendrán tiempo para hacer lo quieran en la intimidad de su habitación.  
-O el bosque, el baño, los asientos traseros del camaro, o—  
-Una palabra más y estarás castigado, jovencito, todavía sigo siendo tu padre.  
-Jajajajaja, no me castigues frente a mi hija, así va a perder el poco respeto que tiene hacia mí- bromeó en un puchero antes de apartarse del moreno y buscó en el bolso que trajo una de las papillas que será la cena de su pequeña- Bien, vamos a comer, no hay que desperdiciar mi deliciosa comida. 

Después de que le sheriff acomode a su nieta en el asiento especial que compraron para ella, Stiles ocupa el lugar a su lado y le da de comer con una cuchara mientras le hace gestos que hacen sonreír a Allison. Cuando acaba de alimentarla, le da un poco de su jugo con una bombilla antes de limpiarle la boca con una servilleta. 

-Buena chica, siempre te comes todo sin hacer berrinches, en eso te pareces a mí, papi puede tragar cualquier cosa cuando tiene hambre- festejó inclinándose a besar la frente de su hija y se acomoda en el asiento para tomar un bocado de su cena- Mmm, que bueno me quedó, recuerda que mañana te quedarás con nosotros, papá y es una fiesta de disfraces pero no puedes ir con tu uniforme, eso no es un disfraz.   
-Sabes que no me colocaré un disfraz ¿Verdad? Tampoco lo hará Melissa, ni Chris.   
-Melissa no lo sé, será la misión de Scotty convencerla pero Chris si lo hará, Peter se encargará de eso, prometió que serán el lobo y caperucita, jajajaja, estoy seguro que va a conseguirlo, de algún modo lo hará y Jackson tendrá que ser su sirviente peludo.   
-No creo que lo logre, Chris no se disfrazará- señaló Derek recibiendo el apoyo del sheriff en sus suposiciones.   
-¿Quieren apostar? Yo sí estoy seguro que Peter conseguirá tener a su caperucita mañana, si yo gano, ambos tendrán que invitarme seis, no, ocho porciones grandes de papas rizadas, cuatro hamburguesas de las grandes y cuatro refrescos, Oh, casi lo olvido, también helado, uno de cada sabor de mi tienda favorita.   
-¿Y dónde pondrás todo eso?- preguntó el sheriff arqueando una ceja con sorpresa ante la petición de su hijo.   
-¿Podría ser que Allison tendrá un hermanito o hermanita?- señaló Derek colocando una mano en el vientre de su pareja, quien se sonrojó- ¿Ya han comenzado con tus antojos, Stiles?   
-¡No es eso! Eres un idiota, Derek, soy un chico en crecimiento, tengo que alimentarme.  
-Jajajaja, no quiero sorpresitas de nuevo, Stiles- canturreó el sheriff con una sonrisa- Si vas a darme otro nieto o nieta, quiero saberlo ahora.   
-¡Papá! No estoy embarazado, Peter tiene prohibido acercarse al estante con polvos y plantas mágicas de Deaton hasta nuevo aviso- aclaró sacándoles la lengua infantilmente al parcito y acarició el rostro de su hija- Tal vez más adelante podría ser, ahora es perfecto solo con tener a Allison.

Por supuesto que en ocasiones, ha pensado en la posibilidad de agrandar su familia pero esa es una decisión que podrán tomar más adelante con Derek, por ahora, todo es perfecto de esa forma.


	35. Chapter 35

Derek terminó de vestir a su hija y esbozó una sonrisa al comprobar lo bonito que le queda ese disfraz antes de tomar unas fotografías hasta que un ruido llamó su atención y se volteó hacia el baño, en donde hace unos minutos entró su pareja a cambiarse de ropa.

-Que precioso angelito y que sexy vaquero, ¿Quieres probar suerte usando tu lazo con este pequeño lobito?- canturreó el castaño sosteniéndose del umbral de la puerta que da al dormitorio y mueve el trasero para que la colita se agite- ¿Te gusta, vaquero? 

El moreno recorrió de arriba abajo a su compañero, quien se ha colocado unos jeans negros ajustados, una camiseta gris que está muy seguro que es suya, en la cabeza tiene un par de orejas negras que se une por un cintillo, una cola que va adherida al cinturón pero el detalle que llama por completo su atención, es el collar de cuero negro que se ha colocado.

-¿Qué te parece, Derek? Hoy seré un Sourwolf.  
-Te ves… muy bien- dijo dejando a Allison sentada sobre la cama antes de acercarse a su compañero, tomando con un dedo la argolla que tiene el collar y sonrió con coquetería- No tienes idea de lo que quiero hacerte, Stiles.   
-¿Y qué quieres hacerme?- preguntó el menor muy complacido con la reacción que está obteniendo.   
-Que no te haré, Stiles- corrigió con un gruñido desde el fondo de la garganta antes de iniciar un apasionado beso que fue correspondido de la misma manera y se apartaron cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente- En cuanto termine la fiesta, voy a hacer mucho más que usar mi lazo contigo, pequeño lobito.  
-Genial, lo estaré esperando- afirmó el menor con la mirada oscurecida por el deseo- Deberíamos bajar… los demás no tardarán en llegar y tenemos que asegurarnos que todo esté listo abajo.   
-Sí, no podemos faltar a la fiesta de nuestra pequeña- señaló apartándose del mayor con pesar y fue hasta la cama, tomando en brazos a su hija para darle un beso en la frente- Te ves preciosa, ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan bonita? Te quiero mucho.   
-De gero, api- respondió la niña con una sonrisa.   
-Te quiero- repitió lo más lento que pudo mientras el moreno se acerca a ellos, abrazándolo por la espalda- Te quiero.   
-Deee qeerooo.  
-Cerca, cerca, cariño, aprendes rápido.   
-En eso se parece a su papá hiperactivo- dijo el lobo completo dándole un beso en un costado de la cabeza a su pareja, quien se rio- Bajemos, pecoso. 

Cerca del mediodía, Peter, Liam, Jackson y Lydia vinieron a dejar las bebidas, cervezas, jugos y encargarse de la decoración respectivamente. Gran parte de la manada ya se encuentra en la ciudad, a excepción de Cora e Isaac, quienes llegarán un poco después de la hora en que acordaron comenzar la fiesta. 

-Me encanta esta piñata de lobito- canturreó el castaño llevando a su hija en brazos hasta allá- ¿Te gusta cariño?  
-Ovolf, api ovolf- dijo señalando el objeto que cuelga de la rama de un árbol, ya que decidieron hacer la fiesta afuera, por la parte trasera de la casa.   
-jajajaja, sí, se parece a Sourwolf, solo le faltan los bonitos ojos azules- afirmó intercambiando una mirada con su pareja, quien sonrió.  
-¿Quieres enseñarle a Allison que debe golpearme?- preguntó arqueando una ceja e intentando disimular la diversión que le provoca el gesto de su compañero.   
-Oh, Oh, no pensé en eso, no fue buena idea comprar esta piñata- respondió tomando el bate que utilizarán para romperlo e hizo un gesto de golpear el objeto.   
-Nnnooo, api Ovolf nooo- replicó la niña con sus ojitos llenándose de lágrimas y el humano comenzó a entrar en pánico, dejando de inmediato el bate en el suelo.   
-No, cariño, no llores, no es papá Sourwolf, es de mentira, adentro hay muchos dulces, cariño, por favor.   
-Te dije que debías llevar la redonda- intervino el moreno con un suspiro y tomó en brazos a su hija, haciendo brillar sus ojos azules, lo cual fue respondido por un brillo rojo- No llores, cariño, nadie lastimará a Sourwolf, papi Sourwolf está bien- aseguró antes de darle un beso en la frente- Es mejor que cambiemos la piñata, Stiles, hay otra en la cocina, Lydia ya previó esta situación.   
-¿En serio? Genial, voy de inmediato por ella. 

El moreno esbozó una sonrisa y llevó a su hija hasta la mesa, en donde las ensaladas ya están preparadas, las bebidas y vino en su lugar, al igual que los cubiertos y platos. Junto con Stiles, se habían encargado de preparar todo el menú de esa tarde, así como el pastel de cumpleaños, lo cual fue algo complicado, ya que su hiperactivo chico inició una guerra con la crema que los envió directo a ducharse y algo más, por lo cual fue muy útil que Peter se quedara cuidando de Allison durante ese tiempo. 

Después de solucionar el imprevisto de la piñata, los tres se quedaron a la sombra de un árbol, practicando la caminata de su hija. Derek jamás había soñado que podría volver a sentirse tan feliz como en ese momento, no solo tiene a su compañero, a Allison, sino también una manada completa que quiere como a su familia. 

-Bien hecho, cariño- la felicitó Stiles tomándola en brazos y la niña acarició sus orejas con una sonrisa.   
-Ovolf, api ovolf.  
-No cariño, yo no soy papi Sourwolf- dijo quitándose el cintillo para entregárselo a la menor, quien jugueteó con él entre sus manos- No son reales, papi es humano, no es un espectacular lobito como Derek, ni como tú, tú si serás una lobita muy bonita pero los tres corretearemos por el bosque, papi Sourwolf puede llevarme en su espalda.  
-Por supuesto que sí, pecoso, aunque te cobraré por el paseo- afirmó lo último dedicándole una sonrisa coqueta.   
-Claro, guapo y puedes incluir los intereses, estoy muy dispuesto a pagarlos- canturreó inclinándose hacia su pareja para besarlo.   
-Te tomaré la palabra, Stiles- señaló antes de colocarse de pie y le ayudó a hacerlo al castaño, quien sostiene en brazos a su hija- Los demás ya están aquí. 

Los tres rodearon la casa por un costado para llegar al frente y unos segundos después, tres autos en fila aparecieron por el camino de tierra y se estacionaron frente al garaje. Del primero descendió Scott, quien viste un traje negro, una capa del mismo color y se ha colocado unos colmillos, así que no es difícil notar que es un vampiro, por atrás baja Kira, quien trae unos pantalones negros ajustados, una camiseta blanca de tirantes, un cinturón donde se ve una estaca de madera y una pistola, de seguro para cazar a su novio “vampiro”. 

-Cuidadito con hacer enojar a tu chica, Scotty, o la fiesta acabará muy pronto para ti- canturreó el chico hiperactivo antes de saludar a la pareja cuando se acercaron, al igual que el lobo completo.  
-Aaawwww, que precioso angelito, te ves muy bonita, Allison- dijo la chica oriental, acariciando la cabeza de la niña, quien sonrió extendiendo las manitos hacia ella.  
-Oa, ia ida- soltó la pequeña antes de mirar a su papá, quien le dio un beso en la frente.   
-Casi, cariño, es Tia Kira, Kiiiraaaaa.   
-Iiiillllaaaa.  
-Lo seguiremos practicando después, ¿Con quién viene tía Kira?- preguntó señalando al moreno, quien se inclinó a hacerle muecas graciosas a la niña.   
-Jajajaja, io etoi.   
-Tío Scotty, dilo conmigo, cariño, Ssscoootyyyy. 

Derek observa la escena con una sonrisa. Por supuesto que Allison no era capaz de pronunciar todas las letras correctamente y suele confundir la “R” con la “D” en la gran mayoría de las palabras pero Stiles le había contado (de uno de los tantos libros que ha revisado sobre crianza de niños) que lo mejor es corregir de inmediato la pronunciación para favorecer el aprendizaje del lenguaje. 

-¿Y Melissa?- preguntó el beta mientras acaricia los hombros de su compañero, quien se pega a su cuerpo con una sonrisa.   
-Mamá llegará más tarde, tuvo que cubrir unas horas en el hospital- respondió el Alfa verdadera tomando la mano de su novia.   
-Entonces le diré a mi papá que pase por ella, él también llegará más tarde, en cuanto se desocupe en la estación- explicó el castaño y se apresuró en enviarle un mensaje al sheriff.   
-Hola, chicos- saludó Malia acercándose en compañía de Liam. 

El moreno toma en brazos a Allison cuando su chico va con la coyote a quejarse que no está usando un disfraz, ya que se ha colocado un falda blanca que le llega un poco más arriba de las rodillas, una camiseta marrón claro con un estampado en el centro y una chaqueta negra encima. 

-Ya estoy usando uno- replicó Malia arqueando una ceja mientras el beta a su lado se ríe- ¿Olvidas lo que soy? ¿Qué mejor disfraz que el de una chica común? Nadie pensaría que soy una coyote.   
-No me refería a esto con disfraz- dijo Stiles pasándose una mano por el cabellos antes de mirar al rubio, quien se ha colocado un uniforme de policía, con porra incluida- De acuerdo, tú estás mucho mejor, bienvenidos.  
-Stiles- lo llamó el ex kanima bajando del auto de su novia y fue a la puerta de los asientos trasero- Ven aquí y trae a Allison, no pude envolver su regalo, así que se los entregaré así. 

Derek se acercó hacia donde está el beta, aunque primero saludó a los recién llegado y les dio el tiempo a que estos saludaran a la pequeña antes de ir junto a su pareja. No es como si no supiera que ha traído Jackson y está seguro que el regalo les gustará mucho a ambos. No había querido aceptar una mascota antes porque Allison era muy pequeña y tenía la atención de ambos por completo, así que no quería incluir una nueva responsabilidad hasta que pudieran llevar el ritmo de su nueva vida como padres. 

-¿Qué regalo? ¿Qué es?- preguntó el hijo del sheriff quedando frente a su amigo y éste abrió la puerta- Oh por Dios.  
-¿Te gusta? No he olvidado que te lo prometí- afirmó el rubio con una sonrisa.   
-¡Un perro lobo!- festejó tomando al animal de blanco pelaje y ojos azules con cuidado, quien soltó unos quejidos antes de olfatearlo- Jajajaja, va a creer que soy su mamá.   
-Tiene cuatro meses, traje todo lo que necesitará en el maletero, lo lleve con Deaton, así que todo está en orden y tiene sus vacunas correspondientes.   
-Gracias, Jackson, me encanta, es muy bonito- dijo antes de acercarse hacia el moreno y colocó el perro a la altura de su hija, quien estiró las manitos para tocarlo antes de sonreír- ¿te gusta cariño? Tendremos una mascota, ¿Cómo quieres llamarlo?- preguntó intercambiando una mirada con Derek, quien le dio un beso en la frente.  
-Ovo- respondió la niña acariciando las orejitas del animal- Ovo, api.   
-Lobo es un buen nombre y apropiado para una manada como la nuestra, entonces se llamará lobo, ¿Qué es lo gracioso?- consultó al escuchar las risas de los demás.  
-No te enfades, tú tampoco Derek, es que… es como si tuvieran otro hijo- señaló Scott disimulando en vano lo divertido que le parece la situación. 

El menor de los Hale solo rodó los ojos con esas palabras pero no discutió o sería darles más motivos a los demás para que sigan molestándolos con eso. Después de saludar a la pareja, quienes se han disfrazado combinados, Jackson está usando su uniforme de Lacrosse mientras que Lydia se ha colocado uno de porrista, con pompones incluidos. 

-¿Quiénes faltan?- preguntó la pelirroja saludando a su sobrinita con un beso en la frente- Luces preciosa, Allison, papá Stiles tomó una buena decisión al no vestirte como Leia o estaría en muchos problemas.   
-Estuve tentado a hacerlo por unos segundos, agradécele a mi lobito que me convenció cuando fuimos a la tienda- replicó el menor haciendo un puchero antes de sonreír- Mi papá pasará a buscar a Melissa, así que llegarán más tarde, Isaac y Cora están en camino, creo que tardaran como unos diez minutos en llegar y Peter con Chris vienen en… Oh, ahí están- dijo al reconocer al auto del cazador- ¿Listo para cumplir con la apuesta, Jackson? Estoy seguro que has perdido y yo también ganaré mi premio- canturreó intercambiando una mirada con Derek y le guiñó un ojo. 

El moreno negó despacio cuando después de que su tío baje, disfrazado de lobo, con orejas, cola y su típica camiseta con corte en V, lo hace también Argent y no puede creer que ha conseguido disfrazarlo de caperucita versión masculina, ¿Cómo lo hizo? Estaba muy seguro que sería imposible, por eso otros de los betas no se opusieron a apostar y Stiles ha ganado mucha comida chatarra. 

-Esto tiene que ser una broma- soltó el ex Kanima con la boca abierta antes de señalarlo con el dedo al beta- ¡No se supone que lo hicieras, Peter!  
-Jajajaja, parece que he ganado la apuesta, lagartija- canturreó el moreno rodeando la cintura de su pareja con una sonrisa- Hola a todos, el lobito feroz y su caperucita ya están aquí. 

Derek observó fijamente al cazador mientras que Stiles sostuvo con una mano al perro mientras saca su teléfono para tomar varias fotografías de los recién llegados sin quitar una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Argent tiene unos pantalones rojo oscuro, una camisa blanca con los primeros botones abiertos, una capa roja y sostiene una cesta en su mano derecha mientras aprieta la mandíbula con tal fuerza que pareciera que va a romperse los dientes. 

-Se los advierto, a quien diga una palabra sobre esto, voy a darle un tiro en la cabeza- gruñó antes de apartar la mano del beta de su cintura- Voy a matarte, Peter.   
-Jajajaja, no seas así, cariño, todo sea por hacer feliz a la pequeña ¿Verdad?- canturreó sacando su celular y buscó algo antes de enseñárselo al resto de la manada- Así conseguí convencerlo, ¿Verdad que soy un genio?

Ahora Derek comprende porque su tío insistió tanto en ser él quien cuidara de Allison hace un par de horas. En un vídeo de casi un minuto de duración, se ve al beta sentado en el suelo, con varios cubos de colores y letras a su lado mientras la pequeña Alfa está sentada a su lado sonriendo.

“Saluda a la cámara, bonita”- pidió el lobo agitando la mano y fue imitado- “Hoy tenemos un mensaje muy especial para tío Chris”  
“Io Chis”- repitió la menor antes de tomar el cubo que le entregan y lo coloca al frente, dejando la letra visible a la cámara- io Chis”  
“Así es, tenemos un mensaje para tío Chris, hoy será la fiesta de Allison y el cachorro tuvo la estupenda idea de que fuera de disfraces- explicó mientras le pasa más cubos a la niña y le ayuda a ordenarlos, comenzando lentamente a formar palabras que se convierten en una oración, más específicamente, una pregunta- Yo seré un lobito feroz”

El moreno miró a su hija unos segundos antes de sonreír. No necesita la continuación del video para saber cómo su manipulador tío consiguió convencer a Argent de vestirse de esa forma, no es ningún secreto para la manada que éste consciente mucho a la niña, además de aceptar todos sus juegos. Todavía recuerda cuando se quedó cuidando a su hija mientras que Stiles y él fueron a la ciudad a comprar. Cuando regresaron, el cazador tenía el rostro pintado de diferentes colores y Allison le estaba haciendo unas líneas en la frente con los dedos manchados de tempera azul. 

“Ya está, ¿Cuál es el mensaje, bonita?- preguntó Peter antes de inclinarse a susurrarle al oído a la niña.  
“Io Chis, ¿Eas a epucita e io iter?  
“Muy bien, Tío Chris, ¿Serás la caperucita de tío Peter?- aclaró el lobo tomando en brazos a la niña y la miró con una sonrisa- ¿Quieres que tío Chris sea mi caperucita? ¿Verdad que sí?- soltó al mismo tiempo que asiente con la cabeza y su gesto fue imitado- Sí, sí, sí.   
“Chi, Chi, Chi”  
“Buena chica, ya la has escuchado, Chris, tendrás que ser mi caperucita o Allison se pondrá muy, muy triste”

Cuando acabó el vídeo, toda la manada se está riendo, a excepción de Jackson, quien comienza a quejarse que la apuesta no es válida, ya que no ha sido él quien convenció al cazador de venir disfrazado de esa forma. 

-No, no, no puedes cambiar de idea, lagartija, en ningún momento especificaste que no puedo tener ayuda, la apuesta fue que trajera a Chris vestido de caperucita y aquí está, he ganado- canturreó para luego chocar los cinco con su pequeña cómplice- Un trato es un trato, lagartija, prepárate para ser mi sirviente peludo por la siguiente semana.   
-Te dije que no hicieras apuestas con Peter- dijo Lydia sin ocultar la diversión que le produce la situación de su novio.  
-Sabía que lo harías, eres genial, Peter- felicitó el humano a su amigo y miró al resto de la manada- Comiencen a preparar sus billeteras, lobitos, el resto de la semana comeré muy bien gracias a ustedes. 

Después de que los recién llegados sacaran los obsequios de sus respectivos autos, todos se dirigieron hacia la parte posterior de la casa para comenzar la fiesta de cumpleaños. Derek se rio cuando su hija quiso quedarse en el suelo, jugando con la nueva mascota, abrazándolo por el cuello y de vez en cuando le tira las orejas con más fuerza de la necesaria. 

-No, bonita, no hagas eso- pidió Stiles arrodillándose a su lado para que suelte al perro- A lobo le duele si lo haces, tienes que acariciarlo despacio, así- dijo pasando su mano desde la cabeza hasta el lomo del animal, quien subió a sus piernas par acurrucarse ahí y eso hizo reír al moreno- ¿Qué es tan gracioso, Derek?   
-Que los demás tienen razón, parece que será nuestro segundo hijo, pronto te dirá mamá.   
-Jajajaja, es mi encanto natural con los lobitos, especialmente cierto Sourwolf al que vuelvo loquito- canturreó guiñándole un ojo a su compañero antes de centrarse en la pequeña- Tienes que ser suave con él, Allison, como cuando acaricias a papi Sourwolf. 

El castaño dejó al animal junto a su hija, quien lo acarició despacio, de la misma forma que lo había hecho su padre. El moreno le tendió la mano a su pareja para que se levante y lo abrazó por la cintura con una sonrisa antes de besarlo para luego unirse a los demás en la mesa, quienes se están colocando al día por el tiempo en que no se han visto y solo han charlado por teléfono o el grupo de WhatsApp de la manada. 

Casi quince minutos después, se les unieron Isaac y Cora, quienes eran los únicos sin disfraces (sin considerar a Malia que creía tener uno) ya que el largo viaje no se los había permitido pero el castaño los perdonó haciendo una excepción con ellos. 

Derek se volteó al escuchar un ladrido seguido de varios gimoteos y se apresuró en ir con su hija, quien está encima del perro mientras lo abraza por el cuello con una sonrisa. Con cuidado la tomó en brazos y besó su frente. 

-No, cariño, no puedes hacer eso con lobo, es muy pequeño para cargarte.   
-Mi Ovolf- dijo apuntando a su nueva mascota y apretó los labios.   
-No, Allison, no es Sourwolf, luego te daré un paseo si quieres pero no vuelvas a subirte a Lobo- pidió cargándola con un brazo y con la mano libre le acaricia la mejilla derecha hasta que esos pequeños ojitos idénticos a los suyos correspondieron su mirada- Papá Sourwolf te dará un paseo luego ¿De acuerdo?   
-Chi- dijo estirando las manitos hasta la barbita del moreno- Abe.   
-Hambre- corrigió llevándola hasta la mesa y la acomodó en sus piernas- Ahora te daré de comer, cariño.   
-Pobrecito lobo, yo hacía lo mismo con un perro que tuve cuando pequeño- canturreó Stiles pasándole una de las papillas a su compañero junto a una cuchara- Si Allison hará las mismas travesuras que yo, tendremos mucho trabajo, Derek, jajajaja, debería parecerse más a ti que a mí.  
-Derek no era precisamente un angelito de pequeño- señaló Peter con una sonrisa de diversión- Y debo admitir que con mi influencia, no fue mejorando.  
-Jajajaja, esperemos que no intente saltar del techo porque crea que puede volar- comentó Stiles haciendo reír al resto de la manada- ¡No fue mi culpa! En ese tiempo, no sabía que Batman no podía volar. 

Cerca de las nueve, llegó Melissa junto al sheriff y decidieron que ya era hora de abrir los regalos, ya que Allison estaba comenzando a quedarse dormida en los brazos de su madrina. La gran mayoría resultaron ser juguetes, también había libros con grandes ilustraciones a colores y ropa. Derek cargó con cuidado a su hija para llevarla a su cuarto junto a Stiles, quien la arropó con una sonrisa después de colocarle el pijama y encendió el monitor que está sobre el velador. 

-Parece un angelito- comentó el humano abrazándolo por la cintura- ¿Puedes creer que ya ha pasado un año con nosotros? Parece un sueño.   
-No lo es, pecoso, está con nosotros y seguirá así por mucho tiempo más- aseguró antes de corresponder el beso que inició el menor- ¿Crees que sea buena idea dejar que lobo duerma en su habitación?   
-No todavía, sé que el perrito no la lastimará pero no puedo asegurar lo mismo de Allison- señaló lo último riéndose bajito- Esperemos un poco a que entienda que Lobo no es su papá Sourwolf que la pasea, pobrecito, ¿escuchaste sus quejas? Espero que no termine escapando.   
-Jajajaja, de acuerdo, es mejor que duerma abajo, estará más seguro- dijo el beta con una sonrisa en sus labios y estrechó más fuerte entre sus brazos al castaño- Jamás pensé que podría volver a sentirme de esta forma, la única persona con quien consideraba pasar mi vida murió en mis brazos, siendo atravesada por mis garras.   
-Paige…- susurró el hijo del sheriff acariciando con suavidad la espalda de su pareja.   
-Tenía mucho miedo de imaginar un futuro, una vida con alguien porque no quería perderlo pero tú eres diferente, contigo no tengo que imaginar, ni soñar, Stiles, sé que compartiremos el resto de nuestra vida juntos- afirmó observando fijamente aquellos brillantes ojos marrones.  
-Por supuesto que sí, no hay fuerza humana, ni sobrenatural que me pueda apartar de ti, Derek.  
-¿Ni siquiera un Alfa psicótico? ¿O una lagartija mutante? ¿O una manada de Alfas? ¿O unos cazadores locos?- preguntó perfilando la nariz del menor con la suya y esbozó una sonrisa cuando sacaron el lazo que lleva atado en un costado de la cintura- ¿Qué harás con eso?   
-Creo que deberías atarme para asegurarte que no me iré, ¿No lo crees?   
-Los demás nos están esperando abajo- señaló al mismo tiempo que insta al castaño a salir del cuarto y van al contiguo, en donde se asegura que el monitor esté encendido antes de empujar a su compañero sobre la cama.  
-Y seguirán ahí en media hora más.  
-Que sea una hora, Stiles. 

Ambos juntaron sus bocas en un apasionado beso y desnudaron al contrario con prisas. Probablemente nadie notará su ausencia de inmediato, así que aprovechará muy bien el tiempo a solas con su pequeño lobito pecoso.


	36. Chapter 36

Cinco años después… 

Derek estaba terminando de preparar el desayuno cuando escucha las voces, más bien, gritos de su pareja e hija, quienes están corriendo por el piso superior mientras cantan alegremente lo que no tarda como reconocer “Help” de The Beatles. El moreno ha perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que presencia la misma escena y se dirige hacia las escaleras, en donde el castaño aparece por el pasillo de la derecha, cargando a Allison en su espalda mientras cantan alegremente y descienden en su dirección. 

-Vamos, guapo, canta con nosotros- lo incentivó el hijo del sheriff para luego darle un cariñoso beso que correspondió de la misma forma- Papá tiene que cantar también, ¿Verdad, cariño?  
-Chi, papi canta tamben. 

El moreno no tuvo más opción que hacerlo, aunque tampoco es como si pudiera negarse a algo que le pida su querida hija, así que después de darle un beso en la frente, abraza a su compañero por la cintura para cantar con ellos y debe admitir, que su repertorio ha crecido mucho con las “mañanas musicales” que ha instalado Stiles. 

-Somos un excelente trío, nos presentaremos en las cafeterías locales bajo el nombre de “Los lobos” ¿Qué les parece?- canturreó el castaño haciendo reír al beta por su ocurrencia- Es una excelente idea, Derek, nos podemos hacer famosos.   
-Estás viendo demasiada televisión, Stiles- señaló el mayor antes de instarlo a caminar hacia el comedor- ¿Dormiste bien, cariño?- preguntó observando a la niña con una sonrisa.   
-Chi, papi, ovo se enogó comigo- afirmó haciendo un puchero y apoyó la cabeza sobre la del chico hiperactivo.   
-Si lobo se enojó contigo, es porque no le gusta que te subas encima de él, ni tampoco que le tires la cola o las orejas, cariño- explicó Stiles en dirección a su pareja, quien negó con diversión- Adivina, Derek, apenas abrí la puerta, fue corriendo a—  
-Esconderse a nuestra habitación- completó el moreno riéndose bajito. Esa es otra escena que se repite muy seguido.   
-Pedo no es gusto, sodo quedo jugad con Ovo- protestó la pequeña Alfa antes de que el mayor la baje con cuidado para que ocupe uno de los asientos y toma lugar a su lado mientras el castaño va a buscar lo que falta del desayuno a la cocina.  
-Es cierto que Lobo ya no es un cachorro y ha crecido bastante pero hay cosas que no le gustan, así como a ti, cariño, no te gusta comer todos tus vegetales en la cena, yo puedo pasearte cuando quieras pero no sigas haciéndolo con Lobo ¿De acuerdo?   
-Beno- cedió la niña con un suspiro bajito antes de esbozar una sonrísa- Papi, do sedé una ovolf como tú.   
-Estoy seguro que sí, cariño, podrás convertirte en una linda lobita, solo necesitas tiempo y comer todos tus vegetales para crecer fuerte- señaló sonriendo con el puchero que hizo Allison al escuchar esas palabras. 

Después del desayuno, los tres subieron al camaro y el moreno condujo en dirección a la ciudad. En un par de horas más exactamente pasadas las seis de la tarde, el resto de la manada se mudaría oficialmente con ellos a la mansión reconstruida, a excepción de Liam, quien aún tiene un año más por cumplir para terminar la universidad pero de todas formas ya traerá sus cosas. Es por eso que decidieron hacer una cena especial como bienvenida. 

-La casa se volverá muy ruidosa desde mañana- canturreó el castaño con una sonrisa entusiasta mientras abraza por la cintura a la niña a su lado, ya que ambos van en los asientos traseros.  
-¿Y po qué tío Chis y tío Peter no se mudadan tamben?- preguntó la niña intercalando la mirada entre sus padres y Derek se encontró con los bonitos ojos marrones de su compañero a través del espejo retrovisor.   
-Bueno, cariño, eso es porque tío Chris tiene una gran responsabilidad con los cazadores y a algunos de ellos no les agrada mucho la cercanía con una manada de lobos- explicó lo más claro posible que pudo Stiles- Lo entenderás cuando seas más grande cariño y por supuesto que Peter no dejará solo a tío Chris pero no te preocupes, ellos vendrán muy seguido a visitarnos y de vez en cuando se quedarán con nosotros, como lo han hecho hasta ahora.   
-¿Y mi abuedito con tía Medisa?

Derek esbozó una sonrisa con esas palabras. Hace casi un año o un poco menos, Noah y la madre de Scott iniciaron una relación formal, lo cual hizo muy feliz a sus hijos, ya que siempre se han considerado como hermanos y puede que terminen siéndolo legalmente. Cuando se detienen en una luz roja, se voltea de su asiento hacia las dos personas más importantes en su vida.

-Ellos tampoco se mudarán con nosotros, Allison, no porque no quieran estar con nosotros, sino porque hay muchos recuerdos bonitos para que tu abuelo quiera dejar la casa- explicó el beta, intercambiando una sonrisa con su compañero- Nosotros tenemos muchos recuerdos bonitos en nuestra casa, ¿Crees que sería fácil dejarla?   
-Mmm, no, ¿Mi abuedito está tiste?   
-No, cariño, claro que no- respondió Stiles acariciando el cabello de su hija, el cual había atado en dos coletas- En esa casa, mi papá y mi mamá hicieron muchos recuerdos bonitos y cuando ella murió… todo lo que nos quedó fue esa casa con recuerdos bonitos… por supuesto que tu abuelito estaba triste, al igual que yo pero hemos encontrado personas que nos hicieron sonreír de nuevo y cuando llegaste tú, Allison, iluminaste nuestro mundo por completo, toda tristeza desapareció, por eso tu abuelito siempre sonríe cuando está contigo pero todavía no está listo para dejar esos recuerdos bonitos pero por supuesto que estará con nosotros muy seguido y se quedará en sus días libres, él te ama, Allison, no tienes idea de cómo has cambiado nuestras vidas, todos te amamos.   
-Yo tamben dos amo- afirmó con una sonrisa mientras abraza con fuerza al castaño y observa al beta- Dos amo, papis. 

Cuando llegaron al supermercado, Derek subió a su hija en la parte de atrás del carro y recorrieron los diferentes pasillos, tomando todo lo necesario para la cena que tendrán en la tarde, además de agregar algunos dulces. Después de pagar todo, suben las cosas al camaro y el mayor conduce hacia el departamento que su tío comparte con Argent, ya que acordaron que almorzarían juntos ese día. 

-¡Tío Chis!- gritó la niña corriendo hacia la cazador, quien la tomó en brazos con una sonrisa.  
-Hola, Allison, te ves muy bonita con ese vestido, hola, chicos- saludó a la pareja para luego indicarles que entren con un gesto de cabeza- Peter fue a comprar algunas cosas pero está por regresar- dijo llevándolos hasta la sala de estar, en donde dejó sentada a la pequeña y acarició su cabello despacio- ¿Quieres algo de beber?  
-Chi, un judo de nadanja.   
-De acuerdo, un jugo de naranja para la pequeña, ¿Ustedes que quieren, chicos?- preguntó incorporándose y miró a sus visitantes.  
-Tomaremos lo mismo, ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?- ofreció el castaño quitándose la sudadera para dejarla en el sillón, quedando solo con una camiseta verde claro.   
-No, no te preocupes, ya está casi todo listo, por cierto, Isaac y Cora vendrán también, me llamaron por la mañana, ya están aquí- dijo antes de reparar en lo que la Alfa intenta tomar de una de las repisas- No, Allison, esas armas no son juguetes- explicó tomando la pistola para guardarla aún más arriba, en donde la menor no pueda alcanzarla- Lo siento, llegué por la madrugada de una cacería y simplemente dejé todo por ahí.   
-Está bien, mi chica es muy lista para jugar con cosas peligrosas, ¿Verdad?- canturreó Stiles tomando en brazos a su hija y se sentó en uno de los sillones.  
-Yo quero- insistió apuntando hacia donde el cazador guardó la pistola- Papi, huede rado.   
-Claro que huele raro, cariño y no debes acercarse a lo que huele así- aconsejó Derek yendo junto a su familia y sacó uno de los juguetes que últimamente, ha captado toda la atención de su primogénita: Un cubo rubik- Mira lo que traje, ¿Puedes hacer que cada color quede en una cara diferente del cubo? Papá Stiles te mostró como armarlo ¿Recuerdas?   
-Chi, decuerdo- respondió tomándolo con interés y se quedó tranquila en los brazos del humano.

Derek debe admitir que le divierte mucho el “exceso de energía” que tiene su hija, en ese sentido se parece al castaño, aunque todavía no saben si tiene TDAH pero eso da igual, si hereda eso de su papá, para el moreno será aún más especial de lo que ya la considera. Por supuesto que ha tocado el tema con su pareja y éste no cree que sea así, atribuyéndolo solo a la edad, sin mencionar que es una loba con una resistencia sobrehumana, así que no es raro encontrarla corriendo por el bosque al no ser capaz de controlar sus instintos del todo.   
El moreno todavía recuerda la anterior luna llena, en donde su pequeña estuvo correteando entre los arboles por horas e incluso en un momento la perdieron de vista y Stiles se volvió loco por eso, iniciando una desenfrenada carrera hasta que quedó exhausto junto al tronco caído de un árbol y Allison le saltó encima desde un árbol, dándole un buen susto. Derek le hubiera advertido de aquello pero cuando su compañero lobuno entra en pánico, difícilmente escucha a alguien. 

En cuanto llegó Peter con una bolsa en su mano derecha, la pequeña dejó de lado el cubo y estuvo jugando con el beta a atraparse hasta que la pareja faltante se unió a ellos para almorzar. 

Otra de las cosas que al lobo completo le encanta, es como ha mejorado su relación con Cora, volviéndose mucho más estrecha de lo que era en el pasado y si es honesto, desde el regreso de su hermana, no esperó que pudieran estar de esa forma. Y como punto extra, tanto ella como Isaac, consiguieron plazas para enseñar la primera en el instituto de Beacon Hills mientras que él segundo en una primaria, ya que ambos se han titulado como profesores pero en diferentes áreas. 

-¿Quieres más helado, bonita?- preguntó Isaac tomando una servilleta para limpiar la boca de su sobrinita.   
-¡Chi quero! Más, más- respondió con una sonrisa y estiró la copa hacia donde está el lobo completo- Más, papi.   
-No, cariño, ya es el tercero, es demasiado, te dolerá el estómago- replicó Stiles con firmeza pero su gesto cambió al notar la mirada que le dirige su hija- Mmm… te hará mal… ¿Verdad, Derek? No más helado por hoy ¿Cierto, Derek? ¿Derek?  
-No creo que un poco más le haga mal- dijo el moreno girándose a él con culpabilidad mientras escuchan las risas de los demás- ¿Verdad?   
-Mmm, supongo, un poquito más no hará daño. 

El beta sabe que está mal que consientan tanto a la pequeña pero ninguno de los dos padres es capaz de negarse cuando coloca esa carita tan tierna y considerando que más tarde, saldrán a correr por el bosque con toda la manada, necesitará más energía, o al menos eso prefiere creer para no admitir que es demasiado permisivo, al igual que su compañero. 

-Bien hecho, bonita, luego te enseñaré otro truco para usar con tus papás- canturreó Peter estirándose sobre la mesa y chocó los cinco con la niña mientras ambos se ríen.   
-Ya basta de enseñarle esas cosas a Allison, prometiste que te portarías bien, tienes que darle un buen ejemplo- regañó el cazador a su descarada pareja, quien le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.   
-No cuentes con eso, Chris. 

Pasadas las cuatro regresaron a la mansión para comenzar a arreglar todo y permitieron que su pequeña hija se encargue de la decoración en el comedor, la cual comenzó a pegar globos y serpentinas por todos lados, incluidas las sillas. El moreno negó sin poder quitar la sonrisa de sus labios antes de ir a la cocina con su pareja, abrazándolo por la espalda y le da un beso en la nuca.

-Allison dejó muy festivo la habitación, ese talento lo heredó de ti- afirmó compartiendo la risa del menor- ¿Vas a comenzar a decorar el pastel?- preguntó pasado un dedo por la crema con manjar que ha hecho su chico- Mmm, muy bueno.   
-Jajajaja, no hagas eso, lobito, luego te daré lo que no ocupe.   
-¡Yo quedo!- pidió una vocecita chillona y Hale tomó en brazos a su hija-Dame, papi.  
-Como ordenes, bonita- respondió el hijo del sheriff sacando un poco de crema con una cuchara y lo acercó a la boca de la menor- ¿Te gusta?   
-Mmm, Chi, quedo más- dijo terminando de lamer el cubierto para extendérselo a su papá, quien le dio un poco más- Papi hache los medores pateles.  
-Totalmente de acuerdo, eres muy bueno haciendo postres, Stiles- afirmó el moreno con una sonrisa de diversión- Y también siendo el postre.   
-jajajaja, Oh Derek, no es el momento, ¿Quieres ayudarme a decorar el pastel, Allison?   
-Chi, papi, do quero.

El moreno observó con una sonrisa como su hija se acomoda en el taburete frente a la barra para tomar la cuchara que le entrega el castaño y comenzar a esparcir la crema por la gran torta hasta cubrirla por todos los lados visibles antes de aceptar la manga con crema de chocolate que le entregan para hacer decoraciones por los bordes. Derek esbozó una sonrisa cuando su compañero saca del refrigerador tres moldes, específicamente uno de un lobo, otro de una persona y el tercero de un lobo más pequeño, todos hechos con chocolate. Con cuidado los acomodan en la parte superior centro del pastel y finalmente, Stiles toma otra manga con lo que parece manjar para escribir algo que lo deja boquiabierto. 

-¿Lo has olvidado, guapo?- preguntó el castaño girándose hacia él y le da un fuerte abrazo- Hoy es tu cumpleaños, no solo tendremos una fiesta de bienvenida hoy.   
-¿Qué…? Hoy no es—

Claro que si es su cumpleaños pero ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que lo celebró… Han pasado tantos años que fue consumido por la tristeza, la soledad que aquel día en que nació, pasó a ser uno sin importancia, como todos los demás. Cuando sus ojos comienzan a colocarse acuosos por las lágrimas, Allison baja del taburete para abrir un cajón y saca una caja de ella en envuelta en papel de regalo. 

-¡Fediz cumpeanos, papi! Te amo mucho- afirma con una gran sonrisa y el beta se arrodilla a abrazarla con fuerza.   
-Yo también te amo, te amo mucho, hija, estar contigo y Stiles es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que puedo tener. 

Acomodándose para quedar sentado en el suelo, abre el obsequio que la pequeña envolvió para él, ya que han quedado mal algunos dobleces y la cinta adhesiva fue usada en exceso pero no se le ocurre algo más perfecto que eso. En cuanto saca el contenido, contiene la respiración al ver que es un portarretratos para cinco fotos, una central mediana y otras cuatro más pequeñas en cada esquina. 

-Esto… Stiles- susurra sin salir de su sorpresa con lo que está viendo.   
-Mmm, Allison y yo estuvimos revisando las cajas que guardas en el sótano… me estuvo haciendo preguntas sobre sus otros abuelitos… Mmm… yo estuve de acuerdo, Derek, pensé que es un buen obsequio…  
-¿Papi…?- lo llamó la niña al notar las lágrimas que se deslizan por las mejillas del mayor y las limpia con sus manitos- ¿No te guta? 

Incapaz de decir algo por el nudo en su garganta, el lobo completo mira detenidamente cada fotografía, la del centro, es una que tomaron de toda la manada junta antes de que varios de ellos se marcharan a la universidad. En la superior derecha, están sus padres junto a unas pequeñas Laura, Cora y él, los cinco sonriendo a la cámara. En la inferior derecha, está él de adolescente junto a un joven Peter, quien le está pellizcando las mejillas desde atrás mientras se ríe. En la superior izquierda, están sus tíos junto a sus primos, todos sonriendo. Y en la inferior izquierda está su madre, cargando un niño que reconoce como él mismo. 

-¿Derek? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó el castaño arrodillándose a su lado y lo abraza por la cintura mientras lo observa preocupado- Derek… lo siento, no fue una buena ide—  
-Es perfecto- respondió dedicándole una sonrisa a su hija antes de darle un beso en la frente y giró la cabeza hacia su compañero- Es perfecto, Stiles, había olvidado estás fotografías… fueron hace tanto tiempo, es un regalo perfecto, muchas gracias, Allison, me encanta.   
-¿De vedad? Etas dorando- dijo con las manitos aún en las mejillas de su padre- Etas tiste.  
-No, Allison, no estoy triste, también se puede llorar cuando estás contento y me has hecho muy feliz con este regalo.  
-¿Seguro que estás bien, Derek?- insistió el humano afirmando el mentón en el hombro derecho del mayor y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de mirar las fotografías.   
-Sí, Stiles, tenías razón, gracias a ti, gracias a nuestra hija y a nuestra manada, ahora puedo recordar mi pasado sin estar triste.   
-Y siempre estaremos contigo, Derek, te haré sonreír todos los días, te amo.   
-Yo también te amo, Stiles. 

Los tres se levantaron del suelo y el moreno tomó la mano de su hija para ir hasta la sala de estar, en donde colocó el portarretratos en el centro de una de las repisas, mirando por varios segundos las diferentes fotografías que hicieron sonreír otra vez. Aún cuando gran parte de su familia ya no está ahí, no tiene ninguna duda que deben estar felices por él, especialmente su madre, ya que está rodeado de personas que lo quieren y se preocupan por él. 

Cuando terminaron de preparar todo, fueron a cambiarse de ropa y el beta notó que su pareja trae una cajita de regalo en sus manos, la cual deja sobre una mesita que desocupada que ha acomodado en la sala de estar. 

-No puedes abrirlo hasta que estemos todos- advirtió con una sonrisa de diversión- No te preocupes, guapo, es una sorpresa apta para todo público, la segunda parte de tu obsequio te la daré arriba.   
-¿Oto degalo? ¿Qué es?- preguntó inocentemente la niña, intercalando la mirada entre los dos mayores.   
-Es… Mmm, son cosas de papás, curiosita- respondió Stiles revolviendo el cabello de la niña- Cuando seas mayor lo entenderás, no puedo creer que estés creciendo tan rápido, en pocos meses comenzarás la escuela, que emoción, ¿Qué haré sin mi chica en casa?- se quejó en un puchero mientras el moreno se ríe- Derek, tendrás que consolarme o me moriré de pena, como un conejo. 

Uno a uno, comenzó a llegar la manada, cada uno cargando varios bolsos, en especial Lydia y el lobo completo no tiene idea de cómo hará que toda esa ropa quepa en un armario, mucho más cuando compartirá el cuarto con Jackson, aunque sospecha que éste tendrá que hacer un recorte de lo que usa. 

Para todos había sido una gran sorpresa el enterarse que la pelirroja está esperando un pequeño lobito, una Banshee o una mezcla de ambos que llegará en seis meses para unirse a la manada y si la chica ya de por sí tiene su carácter, con los cambios de humor, propios del embarazo, es mucho más marcado, especialmente cuando no le agrada algo, así que todos admiran la gran paciencia del ex kanima, a excepción de Stiles, quien sabe perfectamente por lo que está pasando su amiga y no duda en meterse con el rubio por simple diversión. 

La fecha de nacimiento del futuro miembro de la manada (porque ya saben que será hombre), ocurrirá un mes antes de la boda entre Kira y Scott, quienes llevan tres años comprometidos y decidieron dar el siguiente paso pero todavía queda una sorpresa más por revelar esa noche. 

Después de que todos saludaron a Derek por su cumpleaños, pasaron al comedor para cenar y cuando está sirviendo el vino, se extraña que Isaac aparte la copa de Cora, optando por darle jugo. 

-¿Qué sucede? Estamos festejando, todos tienen permitido emborracharse, nadie conducirá hoy- canturreó Stiles observando a la pareja con diversión.   
-No es eso, no es recomendable que beba en su estado- dijo el rubio sonrojándose un poco y tomó la mano de la loba con una sonrisa.   
-¿Estado? ¿Qué estado?- preguntó el lobo completo arqueando una ceja con confusión antes de notar que su tío se señala la nariz y entonces usa su olfato, reconociendo de inmediato aquel aroma, fue el mismo que desprendía su compañero cuando- ¿Es… es en serio? ¿Estás…?   
-Sí, Derek, vas a ser tío, estoy embarazada.  
-No puedo creer que seré tío de nuevo, o tal vez sea más correcto algo como abuelo, porque ustedes son mis sobrinos- comenzó a divagar Peter pensativo antes de mover la mano con despreocupación- Como sea, es una noticia estupenda, Cora.  
-Esto definitivamente merece un brindis- afirmó Stiles colocándose de pie muy entusiasmado- De acuerdo, todos con sus copas arriba, vamos a brindar por la pequeña o pequeño Hale que viene en camino, también, porque hoy comenzamos a vivir juntos y estoy seguro que cada mañana será un divertido caos aquí- señaló lo último haciendo reír a los presentes- Brindaremos porque a todos les ha ido muy bien en sus estudios y la mayoría ya tiene un trabajo estable, también esperamos que Liam termine muy bien lo poco que le queda y felicitaciones por tu linda novia- canturreó moviendo las cejas con coquetería mientras mira a la pareja- ¿Qué esperas para formalizar las cosas, galán? Hayden te abandonará por otro y con menos pelo, ya sabes- dijo esquivando la pelota de servilleta que le arrojó el rubio, muy avergonzado- No seas tímido, lo mismo va para mi lagartija favorita, ¿Cuándo le pedirás matrimonio a Lydia? Tienes suerte de que yo ya no estoy disponible o estarías en serios problemas- se burló sacándole la lengua al ex Kanima, quien solo rodó los ojos con cansancio mientras la pelirroja sonríe- También haremos un brindis porque todos en esta mesa hemos sido muy afortunados al encontrar a una persona especial con quien compartir nuestras vidas. 

En ese momento, el lobo completo se da cuenta que su pareja saca la cajita de regalo que previamente había dejado en la mesa de la sala de estar, junto a los demás obsequios. ¿En qué momento la tomó? Cuando aquellos orbes marrones se quedan fijos en él, le entregan el misterioso objeto y lo abre, descubriendo que es una caja cuadrada azul oscuro. 

-Yo, personalmente, he sido muy afortunado, no solo encontré a una persona especial con quien compartir mi vida, sino que también es mi compañero lobuno y el padre de mi hija, ¿Qué más podría pedir? Por favor ábrelo- pidió con una sonrisa y el moreno obedeció con curiosidad, mirando fijamente los dos anillos en el interior- Yo no tengo garras, ni colmillos para marcarte como mi compañero, así que usaré métodos más humanos, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Derek? Sé muy bien que no podemos, legalmente pero nada impide hacer algo simbólico con nuestra manada, ¿Aceptas? Ten en cuenta que si te niegas o dudas, romperás mi frágil corazoncito humano y cada mañana, me escucharás cantando las más tristes canciones que se han escrito y cada noche, me acurrucaré en un frio rincón del sótano, mirando nuestras fotografías para llorar por horas hasta que me duerma- dramatizó ocultando el rostro entre sus manos y los presentes se rieron de sus ocurrencias, al igual que el moreno- ¿Eso es un no?  
-Por supuesto que acepto, Stiles, nunca rompería tu frágil corazoncito humano.   
-¡Sí! Buen chico, buen chico, me has hecho la persona más feliz del mundo- festejó el castaño abrazando por el cuello a Derek antes de besarlo con cariño- Vamos a preparar todo para la boda simbólico lo antes posible, hemos estado viviendo en pecado mucho tiempo, Sourwolf, eso no es un buen ejemplo para nuestra hija. 

En cuanto ambos se colocan los anillos, hacen un brindis con toda la manada y continúan la fiesta. Derek no podría más contento en ese momento. Su vida es perfecta. 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

El castaño sube a la espalda de su compañero e intercambia una mirada con los demás para luego internarse en el bosque. En ningún momento, deja de vigilar a su hija, quien está corriendo junto a Cora. Cuando llegan a un claro, Scott baja a su madre con cuidado, Peter hace lo mismo con su pareja, Jackson baja a Lydia, Liam a Hayden, Isaac al sheriff y Malia a Kira. 

-Me gusta estar encima de ti- canturrea al oído de su lobito favorito, quien gira la cabeza para corresponder su beso antes de bajarlo- Gracias por el paseo, guapo.   
-¡Te atapé!- gritó la niña abrazando por la cintura a su padre humano y toma la mano del beta con una sonrisa- Papis, ¿Codemos? Quedo coder.  
-En unos días será luna llena, por eso mi chica está tan inquieta- señaló Stiles arrodillándose a su altura – Correremos, cariño pero primero, nos anunciaremos como los lobitos que la gran mayoría aquí son, así, ¡AAAAAAUUUUUUUUU!- aulló lo más fuerte que puede y se voltea a los demás- Vamos, todos, ¿O están sin palabras por el genial lobo que soy? ¡AAAAAAUUUUUU!

Allison fue la primera en unirse a él y los demás no tardaron en hacerlo. En muchos libros sobre dinámica de manadas, ha aprendido las diferentes formas de unir los lazos entre sus miembros, así que esas salidas a corretear por el bosque, serán una obligación al menos una vez a la semana. 

Durante unos segundos se voltea a mirar a Peter, quien está burlándose de los aullidos del cazador y no tarda en alusiones con doble sentido que le valdrán dormir en el sillón esa noche. Cuando está por intervenir con una broma, siente algo muy extraño en sus manos hasta que toca un suave pelaje y baja la vista, abriendo la boca en una perfecta “O” al descubrir que su hija ya no está ahí, al menos no en la forma de siempre, sino que ahora sostiene una pequeña lobita marrón, cuyos ojos brillan rojos por unos segundos. 

-Oh por Dios- susurra atrayendo la atención de todos los demás y Derek se arrodilla a su lado.   
-No lo puedo creer, es tan joven y ya puede convertirse en una loba- afirmó el moreno esbozando una gran sonrisa de orgullo que fue correspondida por su compañero y luego de quitarse la chaqueta, cambia a su forma de lobo completo, acercándose a su primogénita para frotar el costado de su cabeza contra el de la pequeña.  
-Jajajaja, tendría que haber traído mi disfraz, ahora me siento fuera de lugar- se quejó el menor haciendo un puchero mientras los demás se ríen con la escena- Soy el único que no—¡Aaahhh!

Stiles no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando su Sourwolf se abalanzó sobre él, dejándolo recostado en el suelo y le dio varios lametones en el rostro pero antes de que pueda apartarlo, Allison se une al “ataque baboso lobuno a traición” y simplemente no puede hacer más que reír, ya que no tiene escape posible, ni tampoco pareciera que los demás estén dispuestos a ayudarlo y dejar de divertirse con la escena, incluso Jackson está grabando todo con su teléfono. 

Stiles no podría estar más contento en ese momento. Su vida es perfecta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aquí termina el fic.   
> Gracias a tod@s quienes leyeron la historia, a los que dejaron Kudos y comentarios :D   
> Nos leemos en la siguiente!


End file.
